


EMERALD BREATH OF LIFE

by HAMERATY



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consensual Sex, Double Penetration, Fisting, Gangbang, Grinding, Group Sex, Kink Exploration, Lace, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostate Massage, Romance, Size Kink, Slow Romance, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Wordcount: Over 100.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 289,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAMERATY/pseuds/HAMERATY
Summary: Eren Yeager is a young teen living a fascinating life. Born on an island of Paradis dealing through the high school. The trigger of adventure is his mother's grandmother, who in a twist leaves him a large inheritance. It totally uproots his original life and turns it around for 365 days. A new life, new home, new summer job and a new neighbor he encounters by chance. Drama, suspense, conspiracies, friendship, humor and adventure for a pirate treasure with a flare of architecture, mysteries, and legends just floating around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. =) Not really, from a point as it is first published online. I write them as a hobby. There will be new ones coming.

CHAPTER 1

Eren Jaeger represented an unusual boy for sure. Some would say that his life was odd or rather unpredictable like a feather floating in the wind.

Born to a father named Grisha and mother named Carla he had remained a sole child in the family until Mikasa was taken in when both were still young.

She as adopted become fundamentally and lovingly attached to all of them as her love was returned from them. The bit older Mikasa always loved being supportive of Eren as they lived in happiness. Eren equally admired her for her talent to be strong and fearless. It was like looking on with pinkish rose color tinted glasses.

The family lived in the Wall Maria plateau in a humble village of Shigashina. An area outside the semi-suburban region of Wall Rose followed by the urbanized territory of Wall Sheena. In it, all things were centered around the capital city of Mitras of high rise buildings of concrete and glass.

It was the most populous hub of finance, trading, culture as its dockyards received ships all across the world. Three airports servicing incoming travelers and those who went abroad.

This was an island nation of Paradis.

There was also granny, Carla's mother. She lived in another country but had come to visit the Jaeger family. A widow, and in an appearance a strict woman with silver-white hair and glasses she did bear a resemblance to her daughter.

It inevitably made Mikasa bit upset, since she felt like she consistently received a cold shoulder. But Eren would always cheer her up as she sat in her preferred place in the home. It was the small attic room what was in the past used for storage.

The lacquered wood walls represented a welcoming space that had been cleaned out. She sat in the old style antique sofa chair with a backrest starring out from the rounded window.

The first wisp of the wind of change had come with Mikasa, but the second most significant event for him had to endure the death of his mother.

A kind housewife who aside if free time worked as an employee of a bakery. Leaving behind a grief-stricken family. Eren was narrowly in his thirteen years.

Erens father a well-respected doctor in the local hospital was also saddened. Unlike her wife, he was hardworking in researches, studies and even discussions traveling frequently abroad as their mother took care of them.

In the present circumstances they were left on their own, but with financial support and watchful eyes from his friend’s Armin’s family.

They were most intimate to the Jaeger family since they possessed houses next to each other. On the fifteen life years of Eren, he had graduated elementary, middle school and was in high school in a sophomore year.

It was just the sunny early spring day as Eren was coming home from school with father back home that he observed another car.

It was a lawyer that waited for him and the Mikasa with their father in the living room. He had informed them their grandmother had died.

In a surprise twist, he had arrived in the request and for the purpose of fulfilling the last will of her.

It hit like a ton of bricks after two hours as the layer detailed the stipulations and the demands passed on from their own mothers, mother.

Finding out that, the elderly woman was rich and had bequeathed a hefty sum for three of them divided up by her decisions.

And the bindings and the law of the testament were iron clad with no loopholes.

Grisha mentioned that was straightforward to understand since her deceased husband had been a barrister. And she had easy understanding, bright mind, and passion in elderly age to pursue the information from him. And as a practical woman, set them to practice. A source left in his books of law or his friends she knew to contact in a judicial system.

She after her husbands passing at age forty-nine had managed his money passed from him to her. Through his personal request and will with all assets deposited it in a trust, and fiduciary also referenced as equity.

The money passed from him and legal business deals were all his entire earnings, in his career and from his parents.

With rational management, the sheer amount had from fifty million at its growth until husband death through her guiding decisions had blown up. To a whopping hundred fifty-five million dollars.

It was divided up for all of them. For Mikasa, there was a letter with an inheritance of seventeen million with a set of rules to receive it in completed form.

There was a money for her university education, but the rule mentioned that her grades have to be good for her to receive the rest of the money.

She did retain an option to select any university, but it had to be at least a hundred years old. On the second clause with a broad curriculum, to choose from her free will and decisions.

On top added in the will, she had transferred her a land for her to do with as she desired. It was a beautiful prime nature spot with breathtaking scenery.

The letter was as mentioned by the layer for her own private eyes to read as it was written and addressed directly to her.

Grisha did, in addition, receive the inheritance from her in form of twelve million. It did make him bit stunted and frozen in the couch.

What came next for Eren caused his mind go almost blank. The reality floating in front of eyes like a slow movie turned to the rest of will and its points. He was a sole decider what to do with a twenty-five million dollars that were to be passed to charities.

There still was a sub-clause. First dictated that the charity has to be at least ten years old. With no illegal background, money could not be used for personal gain, and it could be donated in parts. The choice was on his own for what kind of charity or charities he wants to contribute the intimidating sums of money he could not grasp yet.

A land, for him, set exactly on the border of Trost Town just a road trip away. An enclosed brick walled property, but huge land in old times of a four-walled English manor walled in garden.

The land included remains of an overgrown mansion outside the extensive garden area.

On the side included had been ten million for a building of a house on that property. Eren maintained direct control of its construction, but with a rule that there would be overseer of the building project.

Eren did not have a chance to go over the letter sent by her grandmother to Mikasa, but he witnessed her with tears. At evening she sat in a trance looking out through the window with a tender smile holding the letter like it was a treasure.

A set of rules were set so things could be followed without any problems arising. Armin's grandfather, in fact, was made as an overlooker of the construction progress. Eren strictly designed the house on his own at age fifteen.

It did consume one and a half years for the construction to be ended. House had been finished and the total cost had been a seven and a half million. Two and a half were saved up from the meticulous and wise planning. It together with five million where for him to use until he would reach an age of twenty to inherit the rest of the money.

The end piece comprised a two-floor house with a tower rising to a height of three floors and a basement submerged in a slope. Right smack in the middle of the apparent four-walled enclosure with turrets.

An outer facade of the house was made up from red molded brick, providing it pleasant architectural outlook of several notes of distinctive architectural details.

It was a mix from Tudor noticeable in two chimney stacks, main door arch, stone mullion windows and with Diaper pattern. It, in addition, exhibited characteristics of a Victorian house with a flare of elven architecture in the roof balconies and other spots as it was the biggest influence.

The construction was more accented by the windows of varied shapes. From a basic arch to Gothic with a circle, oval, square, and octagon.

The corner tower was constructed from stone, with a mixed-up puzzle construction and use of stone cutting matching edges.

Eren with help also did prune and refreshed the letdown vast garden. It was a lush greenery that had grown unattended for many years.

Some places did not need to be taken care of like the iron archway trellis that did not require any help with ivy. He did have help with the garden as fast growing plants and flowers with bushes were added. In end, the surrounding around the house became fairy tail like beauty made more with some tweaks around the land.

But still, there were unexplored areas in the large and wide inclosed red brick wall square covered in some places with splotches of moss.

Outside the walls were thick shrubbery and the lofty trees with the tall hedge that had been there since Eren set eyes on the property.

The greenery hid the house from the eyes of all as one needed to walk through a tree alley to reach majestic iron gates. Minor side ones just aside.

From there, an asphalt road led to a green vegetation wall with two splitting roads. Below a raised earth level that was the same part of a circle road in front of the house.

He did have a helping hand of Keith Shadis an experienced gardener who aided him with the back side of the property. At the back of the property behind the wall was a simple rock fence that enclosed an area with mansion ruins.

It was built from stone and was promptly a hollow shell that gardener turned in a secret paradise spot for Eren. Even a tiny glass house got quickly constructed outside the steeper brick walls.

There was a river flowing through the several mile long and wide property that currently belonged to him. Where the fence passed, the river was a bridge, a set of two actually.

Barrel vaulted, stone constructed bridges covered in a fluffy blanket of soft moss. Ferns, shrubbery, nut trees, oaks, spruce, oleander and birch trees with other varieties in the temperate climate zone spread in the eyesight in his walk about the property.

Eren even was successful in growing bamboo trees next to his house, taking care of cherry, pear, plum, apricot and the apple trees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter, just like the previous was a job of heart. A lot of research in architecture and the specific terms. I have a fondness for the architecture. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 2

It was a radiant day as it was mid-spring with brown hair behind a glass wall of a spacious and spectacular conservatory of two floors sitting in a white wicker chair that had green padding.

A ballpoint pen’s tip slid over a paper page as a tidy handwriting flowed in line after a line. Then after just several minutes, the hand pulled away from the page as Eren let out a deep breath of relief.

He was done with his class assignment for school. Falling back against the backrest, he reached aside and poured himself a lemonade in a long glass with a straw emptying the glass pitcher.

The vivid green eyes surveyed the surroundings. The space of the two-floor high cast iron greenhouse was filled up with extensive varieties of plants.

Exotic species of palms, ferns, exotic plants like orange and lemon tree an elf inspired screen similar to Rivendell architecture divided the space with an arch behind what was a second part of the glass-enclosed four walls.

The divider was covered by grape vines, in a corner, there were spiral metal stairs going up to the second floor that had columns supporting a walkway.

His eyes got drawn toward a presence through the dividers and arch at the center of it, behind the miniature fountain held up by three female cariads.

Behind the fountain, he saw the entrance doors come open from the living room. The eyes got a bit more prominent in the surprise as he recognized that hair, face anywhere.

There in his direction came Mikasa who at present was in university.

His face bloomed in a smile while he promptly got up seeing her warm facial expression.

"Mikasa" those were his words over his lips as he embraced her in a hug. Eren’s nose smelled the light lilac aroma from her favorite perfume.

It was a light but pleasant aroma, that compelled him to pull in a deeper breath through his nose.

Letting her go from the hug he for a moment took a look from her head all the way down to see if she was fine.

Nothing, no signs of any trouble, as he decided to seek why she was over here as she was a university student now.

"What are you doing here it is Friday? Shouldn't you be back in university?"

"You forgot, I did contact you yesterday. Don’t you remember? I did take the new bullet train since I gained free time off from Friday until Tuesday." her hand with fingers messed up his hair as she had a small giggle.

The haze in the brain vanished as there was click in the brain that he had talked with her yesterday in lunch break of high school.

And that just recently a new speed train line had opened coming from the Mitras as part of a countries modernization in railroads. For twenty years the rail network was spread to all corners of the country and re-modernized.

It was a civic development of old infrastructure update in a gradual process.

"Wings of Freedom" was the main bullet train as he had seen for the first time-serving, the dominant root to Mikasa's university and, the capital city.

An opportunity came to see the new modern speed train when Mikasa left for the university at the station of Trost Town. A silver, white and blue colored train embellished with a wing logo in front of it.

The trip to university once could have lasted about eight hours by car, but now it was just one and half hour trip.

"I merely decided since it is a free time from university, I decided to see you and crash-land in one on the guest rooms. The one that I stay when I come over. Since it has been one hour since high school is done I will take care of dinner, I bought ingredients from the Springer family grocery shop."

"Oh, and Connie wanted to tell thank you for letting to copy study notes for English literature class, he, in addition, gave free smoked meat." resting with side agents the arch she stated what she had done on the way to the house. The gift from Connie brightened him up.

The Springer family ran a grocery shop being a farm-grown specialty shop but did supply the town’s citizens with other food varieties.

Emptying the glass as she spoke he placed the emptied glass on the tray, "Had you heard from dad?"

"No, but I did receive updates from an acquaintance dad works with. He is doing fine, researching in medicine as usual."

Their father currently was abroad working for a prestigious university doing research. They had not changed at all, but he did sell their previous home handling to buy a townhouse with four and attic floor together with basement.

Picking up the tray he followed behind Mikasa outside the green occupied room into the living room. A lofty room with a bay window, a colored glass decorated the window tops.

From tower tops stained glass window, the house was embellished with frosted glass in doors, to stained and leaded glass with panes. There was even a leaded glass skylight shedding light upon the principal staircase of the house.

The room included a pleasant blue shade with a similar interior of Queen Victoria's train carriage, but with damask wallpaper and light birch wood furniture.

One end of the room contained intricate wood carved a fireplace. Easy belonging to a castle or a mansion a room was up divided with an arch with columns in both ends. Like many wood details, it also had embellishments of wood carvings

Garlands of fruit and flowers and ribbons accompanied by gracefully curving the previous mentioned columns and lines and painted wall panels of nature scenery.

A trough out the profoundly influenced art nouveau and elven style details.

The interior of the building looked like one piece of puzzle thanks to almost unison approximate match of both.

From there it was going in the corridor, walking over the emerald-green carpet. Turning to the right he followed in the steps of Mikasa into the kitchen.

An earth tone red with light wood furniture constructed in the similar façade of a French kitchen but with more themed toward the arranged insides of the house.

Erens eyes snagged on the island counter with the shopping bags, it had been one hour since three a clock with school classes come to end on Friday.

And there was something that was making him drawn to the hemp bag. It was the wrapping of the ice cream that he loved. It was a milk ice cream brand that he loved since his childhood.

The flavor and the taste had the sentimentality of his childhood of his mom, his sister, and dad.

"No, it is after a meal in place of dessert. Take care of the pitcher and glass." understanding what Eren though she in bit rushed steps picked the ice cream and began unloading the content of the two bags.

Eren in a bit of disappointment frowned his face and placed the glass and the pitcher in the dishwasher.

A chime resounded coming from the front doorbell button.

"Leave, that to me! I will answer the doors." Eren was on his way out from the kitchen to the frontal lobby of the house.

Pushing open the double doors of the leaded glass of elven motives behind he saw a blond-haired Armin.

His previous neighbor and classmate being his dearest friend since childhood. The boy always was optimistic and maintained a determination of steel.

A bike ride from Shigashina Village to his current home hasn't been far, and it was just a bit half an hour. Taking the shortcut over the old-time stone bridge of flowing creek of Garrison River.

It was a historic bridge built before the invention of cars, so it was unused for motorized traffic usage. There were three other bridges. The old arch iron bridge built in Industrial age, the cable one used over the deep valley with the single modern arch bridge with also housed two floors.

The topmost floor was for the cars while the underpart was a train track in two directions.

"Hi, Eren. Can I come in? I heard from Connie that Mikasa has come to see you." Eren just stepped aside indicating an evident sign that he is welcomed to come on in.

"Will you be staying over for dinner?"

"No, I can’t. Today grandpa is preparing a vegetable, chicken and sauce casserole. "

"It is delicious, and he makes it just one a month." Armin placed his shoes on the long shoe mat and set his windswept hair in the hanging wall mirror.

"I do remember. I enjoyed its sweet-sour taste." recalling the bell peppers, potatoes, courgettes and cut chicken with a sauce and cheese.

"Your hand has a few ink stains on your hand. Did you do something?"

"Barely, finished up my homework for the class. It makes Sunday, Saturday free for me and not to work on it."

Both sides by side went to the kitchen the sound of a muted blender behind the varnished wood surface.

"Mikasa, it is enjoyable to see you. How is university life for you?" greeted Armin.

"Amin, it is delightful to see you too. How is it for you? For me it is enjoyable, I hope you keep Eren out from troubles since he can be bit hot-headed." her lips turned in corners up.

"Hey, it is not my fault that I get in trouble."

"Mhmm, Armin is not only one informing me about your arguments and fights with a boy named Jean." placing the steak in the plastic bag and vacuum sealing it by a vacuum pump as she had smeared it in spices and spice mix juice.

"Sous-vide method, where did you acquire that?" the fair-haired boy noticed the cooking book as she placed the food in a special shallow pot and turned the heat on while she turned on the temperature sensor screen at the side of it.

"I gathered it up from Sasha Blouse while serving and helping her out in her families restaurant. Thanks to the rail line and the train the visitor count has increased since this place enjoys the magnificent scenery."

Extras for visitors in the region was the hot springs of nearby Orwud Village, the sea resort town of Karanes with sandy beaches and sea cliffs. Stohess Village was a part of a large forest nature preserve favorited by nature lowers from wildflower meadows, lakes, snow peaked mountains and forests with waterfalls. Even the wintery skiing slopes of Nine Titans.

Armin did stay till seven at evening before leaving. It was Eren and Mikasa at the dining room sitting at the table.

It was a table that could be modified to seat thirty people in one sitting but now it was it at its smallest with both of them.

Know as the Red dining room it had the wall decoration of wood paneling with elf figure wood carvings. Just like metal coin surfaces in a profile and oval medallions with red damask.

Eren enjoyed the meal prepared by her. It was delightfully succulent and mouth-watering with the herb and spice mix used for the steak.

Chatting between the talks of the university and high school in the mix adding the talks about friends and hilarious mishaps.

"Eren, I have to tell you something." her face was bit melancholy and with a smile that he understood as her face wanting not to disappoint or develop things for worse.

"It's completely fine, I will try to accept whatever it may be." pulling in the breath he in his mind decided to step forward to ease the bit uncomfortable silence that was permeated by the ticking of the wall clock.

The shoulders that were pulled up in nervousness loosened up as Mikasa understood that Eren did support her as she did him," In university studies for economy as you know I attained perfect grades for a first year that the universities teacher of my class got impressed and decided to offer a chance to earn extra credit abroad for summer. It is in sister university and with a tropical climate." taking out a bite of ice cream she wanted to examine Erens response.

"I understand, seeing that how in childhood your favorite photo poster was one with sandy beaches and tropical trees. You perpetually had one image hanging just above your bed."

Her cheeks tinted bit with a flush; she did have her own dreams and desires.

"I understand if you want to spend the summer abroad. I do have things planned out for a summer job I want to do. And you have my support."

Even with large money sum that he could use as he wanted or even could retire from working for his entire work life but Eren still decided to work and be active since he wanted to maintain a purpose than doing nothing.

"Thanks, then inform me what you have planned."

Exited he told all that he wanted to do for the summer before returning to his last year at the high school.

Mikasa provided her approval as they completed the last of the meal and cleaned up the dining room to retire for the rest of the evening.

Eren was laying in the bathtub with lion paws with hot water and foam, scented bath oils mixed in the water.

He stared at gleaming shower head and the metal square frame that was part of the shower curtain with bamboo forest scenery.

He loved to soak and completely relax after taking a long handle back scrubber to scrub clean his back and then followed the shower.

The green marble and the wood-clad room with a tiled floor, bath closet was precisely next to the small toilet room and his bedroom.

Dressed in his favorite fluffy deep green bathrobe he went into his bedroom. The Erens bedroom was a full-blown fantasy.

A deep green damask fabric walls, paneling, light wood furniture, bay window. A balcony inclosed from both sides with two gothic arch windows and wood doors with glass in the center.

The balcony was a part of a small side building extension covered by the roofing with a round skylight.

In the corner was opened area of corner tower, with a corner sofa with variable shades and shapes of green pillows.

A fireplace, stained glass, barrel-vaulted ceiling with swirling motives, stars depicting blue night skies, beautiful banners. Cozy sofa with armchairs cushiony from the upholstery.

The masterpiece in the room was the canopy bed built on a three-step platform with a semi-circular inclosing of wood pillars. In Ghotic and central simple arch with the part above them in elven stylized decor.

One wall was a stone sunken in a bit housing an artificial waterfall with acrylic glass panel etched with a natures scenery, illuminated by greenish led lights.

There was a similar wide aquarium acrylic water wall with bubbles illuminated in bluish lights down in the basement split in five sections. A tie in of the indoor swimming pool built on another side of the house from the main entrance.

Since half of the basement was hidden underground toward the main entry point in the sloping verdant hillside the other part was open. The pool had five glass openings from an above terrace.

The side overlooking the garden was broad arches of glass allowing the daylight flood indoor.

Behind the wide glass, arches were garden furniture and the rest of the garden planted with flowers and decorated by other garden fixtures.

They were statues, four fountains, cleaned out small river that had been blocked by old tree leaves, branches. Two narrow bridges over it, pathways of stone, sand, and brick.

Some of the fixtures like statues and two fountains had been there at present when the house was still under construction. It did take fixing up and doing some landscaping to turn the unruly overgrown foliage in pleasant sight.

With the grandfather clock in the hallway on the first floors showing it was ten, both of the house tenants turned in for the night.

Eren got comfortable in his king size bed as he turned off the two of three switches.

The lights on sealing went out, as also the lantern lights left on the bedside lights. Taking a remote he pushed another button that made the flat screen TV lower into the wide footboard frame.

Turning for the side his right hand pulled over the blanket as he let the sleep take over him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was rather short, or since I was rather lazy. =) Or just it was a point in the plot chain of the fanfic. You decide!

CHAPTER 3

Eren was awoken by a buzzing sound of the phone as it was the call of Mikasa.

"Eren, come down to breakfast, it is past nine already. You don’t want to be late; I, in addition, will do some cleaning when you are off to the town." trough speaker came her strict voice that implied that he better follow or he will regret it.

"Yeahhhh, I’m coming down. But first I need to get dressed." the mouth of Eren let out a wide yawn. Following up was a second as he shut off the connection.

Getting out of bed he in rapid pace fixed the bed and the sheets before stretching out with hands up and legs wide open in his underwear.

Turning down the handle he opened the doors to the room size wardrobe closet. Shoe shelves and variable styles of man shoulder bags from leather to fabric ones. Accessories from glasses, belts, watches, scarfs, men’s gloves, bracelets, hats, jewelry, ties.

Besides that, the shelf unit of drawers and storage had clothing styles from the formal, athletic and casual day from coats, suits, t-shirts to jeans.

All of it was dignified and high fashion thanks to Petra Ral towing him to Yimir a personal stylist in the Mitras that was a fashion consultant in the Grand Royal Plaza department store. A fine establishment of extravagant and fine fashions.

There was a clause under the house construction money but also a furniture, and even clothing.

Eren dressed up in a simple t-shirt of dark and blue with a star pattern and nice black jeans. He went to a mirror and combed the messy locks, before taking a perfume bottle from a chest filled up with perfumes.

Done with the squeezes of triangle method including shoulders and one on the chest he left the bedroom.

With his steps silenced by the carpet, he walked along wall reaching railing line with arches and columns.

A turn led down the intricate wood carved stairs with iron swirls, gilding, and decorations in between the sections that ended on a half landing between the second and first floor. A large stone Palladian window in between.

The most astonishing piece in the staircase hall should be the swirling tree decor. Made from fine marquetry mural on both sides intertwining in the ceiling above with the sun that was the glass dome.

The landing supported a balcony in the center and at the end of the walkway was another set of stairs down to the first floor.

Walking upbeat along the hallway he entered the kitchen greeted by morning waffles and Mikasa at the corner drinking an orange juice.

Her drinking from a straw came to a hold, "I taught you will not get down till eleven."

"Sorry, I got dressed and ready getting after this in town."

"Are you taking a car?"

"No, I’m taking the bike. It is a brief way not like miles upon miles far."

Setting her head against her arm she rather threw it out, "True, some people today are even lazy to walk down a one city block without handling a car. While you are gone, I will do a laundry and get to handle my hands on those two modern interchangeable vacuüm cleaners. And prepare light lunch for once also. When will you be back?"

It was understatement Eren had purchased a first-rate power and multi-use cleaners. They were that king that could not only vacuum the floor but get into all the nooks and crannies while cleaning out different dirty materials.

Unlike with a house and managing it with youthful age, Eren had learned or picked up with quick talent, tricks how to manage a household. So not turn household into a pig, or hoarders cluttered house.

They were simple long-standing hacks of a housewife from good old days. Eren had found an old housewives book full of nice advises. It included dozens of handy bits and pieces of advice. Like clean up at least one room a day, make around about the house cleaning of dust from surfaces. Constantly try keeping things neat and in their allocated places.

Included in the manual like a book was how to clean stains, mend clothes, clean shoes, etc. It was pile upon pile of useful bits of advice.

Besides the one practical book, there were other advice books. From how to use simple home cleaning supplies, cooking book's and even a guide-book if guests are coming for a gathering.

Electric and water bills were thanking God for modern ages paid through the internet. It was easy since the country had developed a payment system user account opened by passport or ID cards.

The thorough system depended on a three-tier security system, identity number is given by the electricity, water company, password created by the owner, and an entry code either from a plastic card, electronically sent, or generated by an especially given out code creator.

Eren seized the chance to set the accounts on automated payments. That he merely needed to overlook over in his bank account either in his mobile app or in a computer with confirmation.

"I will be back before one a clock. Do you require something from town?"

"No, I’m all fine. Just be back for lunch."

Eren pulled in the fresh air in his lungs while closing the front entrance doors. Down the stairs of an elven styled porch with an arch, he went to the right side to a garage hidden away by a green hedge.

Against the wall was a light brown military color bike with a black seat. Seating himself on the seat he fished out from a pocket the keychain.

Pedaling through the avenue, he stopped at the gate and unlocked them with the gate controller. From there it was an asphalted road.

A gentle slope of road went forward as Eren biked down and down, a half an hour. On the other side toward the right from the hillside, he distinguished the town and some points of the building tops. A water tower, the peak of a church tower, several high-rise building and constructions.

Easy to notice was the town hall with its trio of towers. The central one housed the clock face and a bell at the top under of five peaks.

Taking down the side service road he from the tree, shrub sided sides ended in the lively town.

Constructed around the heart of town, the traditional district co-existed with the other four. Mixed in with homes of townspeople.

The architecture comprised a mix of an intermingled French, German blend. A dreamy and relaxed aura always engulfed the town either from the center, south, east, west and north districts the place possessed a pleasant touch to it.

A collective of over a bit of a thousand buildings of varied shapes colors the town was postcard perfect from the elegant streets and the balconies with flower pots.

Including the over a two thousand inhabitants, to be precise two thousand three hundred fifty.

Right now Eren was walking with the bike on his right side along a cobbled stone street. Red, blue, yellow, green, brown and other color painted walls with a group of shutters or none at all.

Some brick buildings of especially historic value with old style vintage lamp-post turned from gas to electricity.

The open, bit narrow avenue guided him out in a Maison square. With a fountain and trees with flowering shrubs planted around the edges of the wide gathering place.

It was an interconnection of four roads, and in one corner to left was the aimed target for him to visit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot larger than a previous one. Do leave a comment if you enjoyed it up till now!

CHAPTER 4

Eren knew clearly where he wanted to go, as he took a turn to left. A five-floor building with metal balconies, lofty windows and painted in deep red with white borders and details.

The ground floor was a display area of two windows facing the broad square and five along the road leading out. There were two entrances, one the official just next to the two windows and a narrower doorway.

That simple doorway was his entrance as he clutched the handle and opened the doors. Pulling his bike along into a small but simple, clean lobby of black and white tiles. A central round piece made up from the same color using diamond patterns and circle.

On a side was an alcove with a female statue with wicker-like sofa seat.

A door suddenly on side popped open as a dark brown haired woman with glasses named Hange Zoe looked around to see if she was correct there was a visitor from the metallic doors shutting shut that told there was a guest in the doorway used only by the staff of the building.

Her face bloomed in cheerfulness as the light from the oval window reflected in glasses.

"Ah, Eren you are over here. Moblit are you done with dough? There is someone I want to introduce you to." the eccentric and pushy girl speaking back in the hallway grabbed Eren by hand hauling him along as the door shut behind them on their own.

How come Eren entered that building? If one would ask it would be the gleaming metal letters in Gotham typeface. They spelled "Maison Hestia Bakery and Sweets Shop."

The current building what now existed as a bakery and sweets shop was before that a modest bakery that Eren’s mom had worked in.

The elderly lady that owned had it sold and the shop was closed, Eren was downcast when he heard the news.

As he is, the first year of high school passed nearby the square he by a curiosity decided to see the building and what had happened with it.

Big was his surprise to see the building covered in scaffolding all the way up to the fifth-floor roof windows or red clay tiles.

Six rows of windows above each other hidden by a green mesh as construction workers walked around.

Eren starred on in curiosity without detecting a presence behind his back.

"How can I help you?" that got Eren bit startled as his heart sped up and he on his heel turned around to see squared glasses, and brown eyes and a generous smile.

"Ah, umm. How to say m-my, this place possesses a memorable place for my memories."

The woman's face pulled closer like he was some unusual specimen, "Hmm, I think I have sighted you somewhere before. What was your name, my name is Hange Zoe."

"My name is Eren, Eren Jaeger to be precise." he stepped a bit back since her face was invading his privacy zone too much. The woman did seemingly disregard that at all with her thumb under her chin recounting something.

And then she slapped her right arm fist in the open palm of left. "Oh, you must be that boy in the photo I saw when I visited the previous owner to buy this building. She notified me you did help out in your free time."

Hange then from her hand pulled out a metallic visit card holder,"I’m thinking of reopening this place after a renovation as a bakery and sweets shop. Give a call if you want to work here or if you need gaining some money. "

That was the day another feather of change floated away into the wind.

Eren did join the bakery and the sweet shop as a first of a group. It was made of Marco Bott, who took care of ingredient inventory and did work with sweets.

Petra Ral the maker of cakes possessed a touch for meticulous details indulging in creativity using decorations. She was in a team with Bertolt Hoover who also helped out in the process and had experience both in cakes and other baked sweets. There was, in addition, Reiner Braun as an assistant and bread loaf baker and maker.

Freudenberg Marlo took care of the intensive work as the dough, it included punching it, folding and even dividing it. It was labor intensive work.

Dieter Ness was the bread baker while Gunther Schultz was a chocolatier. Mina Carolina managed the cash register.

As for Eren, he was employed as a waiter in the café area of the bakery. It was an attractive job and a wonderfully adequate pay too. He cherished it that he was feeling down as the school restarted after summer and he had to quit.

Hange did promise he would retain a free spot if he wants to return.

Today was the day when Eren was doing a summer part-time job. Hange Zoe as Eren had dug up through the daily discussions and the surroundings she was in the past a scientist in a chemistry.

She had ceased the prior work working for a significant company but quit to find a hallmark of her own. Plus also that she had blown up an entire glass facade of a building in an experiment. In a luck, nobody did suffer.

There were several mishaps since she was bored merely developing pre-made medicine and wanted to be in her words "free, inspired and able to experiment with heart's desire."

It was by her tale that just two days later after quitting she sat in a cafe and a waitress did offer to her cup of coffee a muffin.

Then and there got born a novel idea, she purchased the earlier bakery and borrowed money from her close friend. Promising to pay back while managing for the shop additionally half of her earnings from her previous work.

She applied the chemistry into food science. And it was no ordinary scratch of a surface, it was deep almost obsessive study.

Eren had been in the basement area as he had seen Hange walk into what he recognized was a closet. Since she had not come out, he tracked carefully, there was nobody there.

It did require him two days to uncover a hidden switch that opened to an elevator. The elevator took him over a twenty feet below a ground to a two-floor research lab. It was an old, remodeled bomb shelter.

What should have been bleak concrete walls being a clear white, blue and white light illuminated rooms of varied gadgets? From translucent thin screens to the varied panels.

He did end getting caught by her; she was not enraged at all as she provided a tour for him. They're placed were measuring instruments, glass beakers.

Extractor, computer screens, and analyzer that she used to for example extract different food ingredient materials that made up the object.

The percent of fibers, vitamins, minerals, and others. From there she would mix fruits or other foods used by her shop to make them tastier or negate effects that she did not like.

A large curved glass illuminated by lead lights served as a marker board with intricate formulas and notes. Eren did notice a review of mixing carrots with apples for a bun she wanted to realize.

She experimented around with flash freezing, and other food processing and creating ideas for a cultivated taste and palate that would make her creations favorite to all.

But there were come casualties as Eren would discover just one month at work.

A just, a couple of brief months, the bakery and sweets shop were popular. Favorite among the town's inhabitants when an elderly bald man unknown to them just stopped to have a meal.

One week later there were more calls for orders than once could count and they increased. They even came from the capital city, and the visitors also utilized the opportunity to see and receive a bite using the new speed train line.

It was Sasha Blouse who spilled beans in a tangible form of a magazine. An editorial magazine named "Monthly Sweets."

A man and a critic named Dot Pixis had provided them high remark in his article.

Their score was highly valued in shops outer appearance, interior, and variety of choices and even staff.

Since the man was of significant respect for his reviews in restaurants, cafes, and shops and circle of the publishing it had given a Hange a golden straw.

Determined she contacted someone who later found out was a person named Moblit who aided her to launch a website for her shop.

It was a finely refined one to boot. Divided by ages for kids, pre-teens, teens, young adults, and adults in the picking of quality goods created by the shop.

It equally promoted sweets for momentous occasions like weddings, birthdays, etc. Each branch of the age group included their favorites and Hange used that informative data for good use.

The most sought-after item from the shop was the young adult and adult dessert under "Slutty Cupcakes".

They were as the previous name indicated a cupcake, or to be a precise cupcake series with a hollow center that had distinct varieties of liqueur in the center.

The liquor was hardened but soft and there were many as coconut, pineapple, strawberry, and even green tea. With dozen other varieties with various ingredients used in dough from chocolate, vanilla, etc.

Currently, Eren walked in the kitchen area. The ground floor or the place had the main shop room with seating area. A vintage styled display like apothecary display near windows and a corner one. With a variety of indulgent treats including the cash register.

Cozy seats and round tables with four seats maintained a sophisticated feel from the carved table edge trims and Vienna inspired wood embossing.

Additionally, the place did serve drinks ready to clients from an extensive variety of tea, coffee, milk tea and chocolate with juices. In the bonus moreover was homemade ice cream that Hange just began to make this year as she had planned out arrangements from last year.

On the left side was the room Eren had come into the building, aside it was an arch with was part of a corner staircase. Along the wall of upward spinning, steps were a bronze tinted elongated mirrors that with the brown marble steps and rich brown paints with textured walls.

It was a pattern of cube-like lines both vertical and horizontal.

It was intense with a variety of browns almost chocolate themed. Most of the building interior from rich chocolate browns to white chocolate and gilding also imploring the led light fixtures.

Behind the doors that Hange had opened existed the hallway with doors on left and right that were part of storage area.

Further down a bit were double doors that led into the kitchen, a kitchen area occupied three separate rooms connected by double doors.

Forefront area of the hallway was the kitchen of bread rolls, buns and other bread eatables prepared in the multi-level ovens. A finely polished metal oven's, mixers, and cupboards with cooking gadgets of exceptional and prime quality.

There was even a wall with large computerized fridges and an ice fridge box. One part inspired by a mechanics car shop had been converted to a kitchen tool board similar to Julia’s Childs.

In a corner was a door down to the basement area storage, just next to the entrance was another room occupied by an industrial dishwashing machine.

Behind the double marquetry wood doors of round brass framed windows, one would be in the central kitchen.

It was a preparation area of cakes, deserts with sweets and a dozen utensils to craft the pieces. There were more specific items for dessert management. A cooler fridge for ice cream desserts. A second one trough with went foodstuffs made from whip cream to turn items solid form or at least bit harden them.

A set of two ovens, one gas lit and second consuming an electricity. Just like previous room there of top usage was a sink. To clean the tools of trade.

Sets of drawer desk crammed full of plates, lazy Susan's to turn the caked around in variable sizes and materials.

One wall had twice the arm length wood closet stacked with sweet ingredients divided into shelf units. Chocolate, honey, sugar, nuts, etc.

Forward room was the last space. A bit reminiscent of a traditional bakery the walls were brick with a large brick oven of several levels.

It was a bread preparation area. Tools of trade there were fermentation room, large dough mixer, dough sheeter, and in a smaller side room baguette molder with dough rounder.

One wall allowed holders with bread paddles, and a wood bread tub used for the dough. The production included several types of dough.

Sourdough bread, rye bread, white dough bread, sunflower, poppy-seed and other seed filed bread and other bread items like baguettes, pizzas, etc.

There were occasions of using buckwheat, semolina, rice, and maize.

In a wall, there was a cool room it was a narrow and thin room used for the dough and the yeast preservation. It had blinds that submerged the room in dark.

It got occupied by a shelf of different yeast cultures labeled and placed in special jars, for fermentation processes. It was a smart, manageable process.

Simple stout wood doors near the oven and the wall with a window led out in an open courtyard. Inclosed green retreat belonging to the property arranged in an ample garden with a woodshed.

Serving as an idyllic sheltered spot under a tree and crawling vines the place could host garden parties and there had been several.

Moblit was in the central kitchen placing the tools of trade back in their proper places after having sanitized them.

"Eren, allow me to introduce with my longtime associate and friend Moblit." she startled him as he was with his back to them.

Brown parted hair with same color light eye irises took in the sight of both.

"Don’t do that. Don’t sneak up on me, what if I dropped something."

"Boohoo, that's unimportant at all. I merely wanted to introduce you." hanging from his shoulder with her one arm around him she poked his cheek.

Just as fast she altered her mood to an upbeat glee, Eren could see the discomfort in the man's face. But she seemed not to regard it as she wrenched him. Then she turned back to Eren "But enough about this, Eren's back and it involves more hands for the shop. How is your old uniform, do you require a new one? Could we persuade you to get a new one? I received a discount and would like to utilize it. There is a new summer one."

Clearly, she would not give up, and since he knew the uniform was getting narrow since he had grown. A hard sign was under the armpits as he could not uplift them properly without damaging the stitch line.

The pants were absolutely fine and dandy. The waiters uniform was dark black pants with a dark brown top. For the uniform, there were two variable tops, long sleeves for the autumn and winter but short kind for spring and summer.

Eren altogether gave up without any protesting "Sure."

"Great, but I will require parameters for the new uniforms top." being her cheerful and non-attentive she was taking a leave.

Eren could swear he heard Mobit mumble something that sounded "And there she goes once more. Seriously." with his concerned face.

"Sorry, my name is Eren and you must be Moblit Brown." he offered his arm as the man took it in a handshake.

"Its a pleasure, I assume you have heard about me. She can be a bit passionate on the side, but since you have been working for spring, summer season you may have already experienced her bouts of odd happiness."

Eren was getting amused by his politeness.

"Relax, your face shows your worried." Eren patted his shoulder as Hange opened doors.

"Hey, you two follow me to the second floor."

The duo sped up as she had gone behind the doors forwarding to the arch at the entrance and up to the second floor.

The upper floor above the main ground floor was a staff quarter with the first floor being unable to hold one.

A resting area arranged almost close to a luxury hotel. Couches, sofa chairs of brown with an elongated table to accommodate all the workers at one go toward the windows opening to the square in the French paneled interior.

Above the head was a wide narrow square sunk into the ceiling with golden led light around the edges with a brass and crystal round lamp.

With similar fashioned vertical scone lights giving off a modernist feels. The interior represented classical modernism.

It was more accented by the shelf unit illuminated by an amber led lights.

An added bonus was a fireplace and a section that served as a kitchen area of the staff.

One room size wardrobe where one could hang coats or change shoes, with separate dressing areas for men and female staff with lockers.

Shower room equally was divided into two stalls in each area.

Nothing had changed as Eren stepped upon the parquet floor.

"O, I practically forgot. How is your school, Eren? I know the following year is your last year in high school." Hange froze in a moment after walking through the double doors from the staircase landing.

"If you like I would recommend you to Reiss Royal Wall Maria University."

Hearing those words from her Eren’s face flashed a shock. "No way, I can’t get in it. I have at best over than average grade but not as perfect for that place. It is thanks to Armin aiding me to explain the details that I have good, not excellent grades. An easy guess is he will be class valedictorian in the last year graduation."

Reiss Royal Wall Maria University represented a university with its roots in early Medieval ages. An over seven-hundred-year-old university.

A royal university as the Paradis was governed by a constitutional monarchy.

The student count for each year was a just hundred making in spectrum across all the university just four hundred students.

Eren had learned about it from a pamphlet in the town's library stand that displayed information on school clubs and other social activities with education opportunities.

It was equally a boarding place for those who came from father places.

The university was a big U shaped form inclosed from three sides with second walling. Between the protrusions was the main wall fence with the central gate.

Two massive towers on each end adorned by buttresses two wings confronting each other with the principal building at the end with extensions emerging out from the bend. Included with much thinner towers.

The bends in the U shaped had two lover sections making the centra building the more prominent and more isolated from the complex.

It was enclosed in a second courtyard.

Behind the main central office building was the grand hall that ended with a drop from a rock cliff. A terrace under bellow existing half circle building constructed on a step like natural earth. There were three and a half natural platforms behind it ending with forest down below.

Just below the half circle was the glass greenhouse.

The university was actually constructed on a spacious mountain like a misshapen table with sides made from native cliffs and steep hillside in some places. There was a main road gently going up and down the hill with the principal gate facing toward the normal gently sloping hillside.

Down below was the round lake with a river flowing in it, and there was also the outflowing river.

It was a prestigious place and near the town just one hour away with a bike where Eren lived. Like the Royal Academy of Paradis in the capital at the historic district with many historical buildings and monuments.

There were stories, rumors, and legends floating about the castle in the circle of university and townspeople mouths.

The place did accept people with excellent grades and as a side one had to demonstrate at least one talent or hobby they loved. It could be anything from dancing, singing, tactical skills, sculpting with art, etc.

While for the hobby anything from postcard collecting, drawing, etc.

It was believed by the founder of the school that one had to express a purpose not only for education but a growth of soul with their beloved skills.

For Eren it a talent was for writing and drawing. It was his mom that had encouraged him when just a small seven-year-old Eren had gotten sick.

Bored with Mikasa away in after class activities. He sat in bed bored as his mom came in his room and gave him a sketch pad of white pages and pencils with crayons. In the evening when Eren was to go to sleep, she would read him stories and fairytales.

His favorite was about elves, that's why the fantasy-inspired house he lived in.

When his mom got ill, he would return her care and love with drawings for her and even a story he wrote on his dad's old portable typewriter. His dad had bought it in his university time as computers, for him were expensive to work on his university works and his dissertation.

The classic black typewriter with intricate corner swirls and gilded lines.

It had become somewhat of a dear relic for Eren. That he used in his personal study down on the first-floor typing away when he was inspired to produce something.

And it as an output source of feeling and energy had composed seventeen volumes of a script with a dozen stories written by himself.

All of it was stashed away behind a fake panel in his study. An elven woman on it an in an art nouveau marquetry Ghtoic window.

A shaped floral frame of swirls and flowers. There was a second hidden shelves unit on the opposing wall with an elven male.

Hange had fished out a measuring tape and even a notepad.

"Could you stand still for a moment?" he stood in a T shape.

Eren pretty much knew how thing went from there as Moblit took down the measurements as Hange notified them and the brown-haired man recorded them down.

"All done. You can relax now. Did you obtain all the measurements, Moblit?" she rolled up the measuring tape.

"Definitely, I have them all." he passed the notepad to her.

"Great, are you staying for a lunchtime?" rechecking the notes scribed by Moblit she was satisfied.

"Can’t. Mikasa is back home and she is cooking today. She is thinking to go abroad for the summer."

"What, your sister is back from university and going abroad. Brief me more!" she after placing the tape back patted on the couch to sit down.

It was just about eleven when Eren on his bike stopped by a shop. A neat historical German timber frame building of five floors looking like a miniature castle.

The ground floor was stone arched with an open display window behind them. It was the Springer family house and shop.

Eren did observe Connie's face through the glass as he filled up the ice box. He subsequently disappeared to emerge out through main shops entrance.

The gray shaved hair that he kept always nicely shaven with hazel eyes of brilliant shade stared into his eyes.

"Hi, Eren how are you. How was it seeing Mikasa, yesterday? I stake you forgot about her coming back home." teased the boy even if he was shorter than Eren.

Eren did catch a glimpse of Sunny and Martin, younger brother and sister of Connie.

"I did forget, but keep your remarks to yourself. I’m not humored."

A grin blossomed on his face, "Okay, okay. But what are you doing here in town?"

"I visited Hange. I got just for you, Connie cheesecake." Eren with glee and revenge for the teasing enjoyed that his face turned sour as he delivered him a paper bag.

Connie had become somewhat of a frequent guest in the establishment run by Hange. He was one of the casualties of Hanges experiments.

Eren had briefed her that Connie had a sweet tooth. And Hange had taken it as a notice. Eren had learned thoroughly early that when she came with a line, "Guys, I need your taste buds." one should run for hills.

It was just an ordinary day with all the staff of the bakery and sweet shop on the second floor as Connie arrived with eggs from the shop.

Connie was familiar to all since his shop supplied them. It was talking and chatting until Hange came with that line of words. Eren and Connie as first-timers did not grasp at all.

Marco and Petra all of sudden excused themselves that they needed to examine a list of ingredients for a wedding cake.

Marlow, Dieter had been out from the shop for their luck. Gunther hastily uttered something of checking out and left quick.

Mina like a mouse had vanished in silence. It had left Eren and Connie as told by Hange to taste test cheesecakes.

Both of them sparkled with joy, what promptly turned in agony as she had made over fifty varieties of cheesecakes.

After eating through a dozen cheesecakes forced by her, Eren felt like a stuffed turkey. Connie looked indeed worse groaning and with an ashen face like a ghost.

Ever since both had learned their lesson and tried to avoid being caught for taste testing. None was more affected by it than Connie.

"What, you look like you will throw up." Eren did try getting unamused, but it was futile.

"Connie, come back and finish your work stacking the produce." Mrs. Sprinnger had come out with her blond hair and hazel eyes with a charming smile on her aged face.

"Eren, nice to see you? What have you there?"

"Me too, Mrs. Sprinnger. I brought cheesecake from the Hestia bakery and sweets shop. I hope you will enjoy them."

"How sweet of you, Sunny and Martin will love them for dessert at lunchtime. You are working there, again for the summer?" she picked up the brown paper bag.

"Yes, I'm working there. I have to leave to get back home for lunch. Have a nice day!" he waved as he took off with his bike with Connie’s mom wishing him the same thing back.

On his way back with his bike, Eren inspected a black luxury car pass him as he continued on just catching a glimpse of it’s back.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Two weeks had almost gone by with Mikasa was preparing for going away abroad. Eren’s high school was on summer break.

No more classes, or seeing the Tudor facade of his high school. Eren stood next to his sister Mikasa on a train platform of their town.

It was an old style station, iron columns with train platforms and roofing. Glass panels above the main track with openings that led the trains in and out from the station.

Mikasa had sent her luggage before trough delivery service. Both waited for the train on the platform as they soon heard the sound alarm. Automated screen board boxes changing to an incoming train and line to track two with departure time.

It was their train as the blue and silver painted bullet train came to halt under the roof of the station. The crowd of passengers left the train as he with Mikasa and the rest started boarding it.

After ten minutes of disembarking and embarking the train emitted the departing signal with its whistle signal. The silver and blue body of train started rolling out from the station taking on the speed and soon it was gliding over the train track at rapid speed.

Eren with Mikasa besides him looked upon the blurred scenery of nature and greenery.

After two hours and having a light bite from the service cart, the scenery outside was changing. The green eyes had memorized the scenery behind the windows of the speeding train.

They were dashing through the suburbs of the Mitras. He was accurate as they passed under the train bridge that made on a map if viewed a huge hexagon around the vast city perimeter.

In the distance, one could see highrises of the city. Mitras was a city constructed in districts each one distinct from each other. The downtown housed a forest of nonrusting metal spires of glass and varied shapes and sizes like Asuran city from Stargate Atlantis sci-fi series.

An Asian district was most the same but in a flare of Asian architecture. A high-rise tower with Chinese pagoda roofs and details like Republic City from Avatar series. There were several distinct buildings that Eren knew.

Like the round twin Koi towers that were built from glass with Chinese lattice like a red line going from the bottom almost to the top of the building. Tallest in the district was the Lotus building that was topped at the peak with a white lotus-shaped building illuminated by yellow lights.

It was an incredible mix of Asian architecture incorporating Indonesian, Thai, Indian, Mughal, Turkish, Japanese, Chinese roofs, wall decors, and details were eyes would look.

Next, there was the multicolored light entertainment district known for casinos, bars, clubs, restaurants. The infamous place represented the red light district, besides that the district was next to the bay.

Along bay was the Amusement Wharf. An entertainment place with a Ferris wheel, it contained dozens of places to explore and see. It, in addition, was a docking port for yachts.

Solely close nearby was the Vox Maris aquarium. An extensive complex displaying the sea life, biodiversity, and sunken treasures as in a galleon wreck dug out from the sea with real treasures.

The wide displays and tunnels showed all the colorful sea life, but nothing was breathtaking like the Sea Cube. A massive cube like an aquarium with a hollow center from what one could stare upon the tanks from sides, bottom, and top.

Most enchanting it was in a daylight with light coming in trough dome just above it.

A business district housed glass towers, with the main heart being the sunken gardens. It was sunken space with broad stairs and trees planted on sides. A center in the sunken area housing a large water basin crossed by three cast iron bridges decorated with gilded swirling plant motives.

At the end was the cascade with fountains that housed dozens of fountains with water flowing down the stepped cascade.

The green district was the most modern area redevelopment of the old abandoned factory district. It incorporated futuristic building with trees. An eco living experiment in development from low-rise and complex highrises and green spaces.

The port district was as one could expect. Fish and seafood for sale there was a routine thing, export and import shops selling different materials.

It had the necessary control and access of cities dockyards with the Sea Travel terminal serving ocean liners and cruise ships.

The culture district maintained a variety of noble and particular establishments. Museums, galleries, libraries being neighbor of the historic district.

The old district was a place of historical buildings. Grand edifices, superb craftsmanship of mansions, townhouses, shops. Included was the old and dignified historical universities, three opera houses, classical highrises of art deco, two theatre building, music hall, cinemas, one huge art gallery, two museums, etc.

The district inclosed the extensive green park that was an elongated square with a round park at the end like a giant keyhole. Most, not all of the historical buildings, were around it.

There were other parks around the city but no was impressive and bigger in size than the Grand Mitras park. At the end of the park area, farther from the round park was another green area.

The green lot was a gigantic hexagon in center of with rose up a mountain. In reality, if one would walk along the edges of a deep and wide ditch one would realize it was a set of three mountains with a flat surface.

In between the circle and hexagon was a broad avenue and at the center, a road leading directly into a huge and spreading circle enclosed. At its vast perimeter was a colonnade of columns with an avenue of a colonnade. Bit further ending with two domed towers.

In front, huge and intimidating stood a c shaped classical order building and behind it a round much bigger tower similar to one in front.

The two buildings represented part of the nation's government housing ministries of the nation. Agriculture, finance, social, education, law and smaller subbranch ministries.

There was a balcony terrace just five floors up from with social gatherings speeches would be broadcast from.

Examining a bit up one could see a rounded tower-like construction going along the rock wall ending up in a crevice above with was a rounded, domed building.

The top housed the royal palace built on the biggest and widest of mountains. One from the side could examine the lofty windows of the palace with its halls, towers of Gothic details.

There was a modern part made to replicate the Ghotic style.

And architect that had designed it sure had done a good job as it intermixed with the historic walls of the palace.

But it did stand out with its white walls. Near a side of the main flat mountain, there were several side outcrops around it.

None was intimidating as the Titaness. A monumental bronze statue of Yimir Fritz.

The female was dressed in a clothing similar to ancient Greek himation.

Crowned by a gilded crown the mystical founder or Paradis in her right hand did clutch a sword. A walking stick position and the left did hold in a grip a staff.

In nights the modern part and statue would be illuminated by the skylight beams and light fixtures. The art deco area of the south old district seemed almost mystifying with the illuminated facades and colossal statues built at the tops. It reminded of Rapture from Bioshock game.

Silver topped peaks or black with gilding and motives of art deco gleamed in the day as at night they were illuminated in white, blue, greenish lights. It was a highrise section housing many historical tall buildings.

The east with some exceptions housed also similar architecture buildings to Singer Tower, Orlando Potter’s and even Woolworths buildings of outer exterior and inner interior.

Even inside and with preserved historical appearance. A taste of twenty-century skyscraper predecessors.

North had a mix of buildings but it was chiefly known for the art nouveau and brutalist architecture bordering almost upon futurism.

South was formed upon modern building and old brick factories and other old facilities construction buildings modified to gratify the modern taste.

Around the park went two primary avenues know as the West Park and East Park avenues with North and South being the shortest in distance from the previous two.

Up the East Avenue and the center of the green tree park, there was a side road as the layout of the city was planned out in a grid. In it was East road 58, housing a row of townhouses.

Near the end and close to the park was a beaux art townhouse numbered 25 with five floors above and one below the street level. Intricate columns, window surrounds, and a semi-circle two floors inclosed window balcony from second to the third floor.

The attic mansard floor had a curved roof with arched windows and decorative roof decorations.

In the facade, eyes could see an intricate fourth-floor iron railing balcony, as also iron and gilded widow covers were used on the ground floor. Behind the oval double window with swirling iron decor indoors, a small round entry opened further blocked off by intricate grill doors.

The grill doors came open with a silence with the duo walking into the front lobby of the house.

They were greeted by a dark wood-paneled room with white cream-colored ornamented ceilings like seen in old English manors.

Domed small crystal chandeliers, a fireplace and dark wicker chairs with a coat hanger next to a coat wardrobe.

The basement contained a swimming pool, and it was an original fixture excluding the sauna. It gained natural light through the glass oculus and the light shaft.

Next, there was the central heating or boiler room and a food cell. Extra was the Edwardian era small-scale elevator with wrought iron beaux-arts double entrance doorway that could be pushed in the walls like sliding doors.

It solely could take four humans inside it. Other than that it had the normal fixtures of a modern elevator that it could be called to the corresponding floor.

The second floor or ground floor was the entry lobby, then the central main grand staircase. And it was a grand one inspired by Carlton house grand staircase.

The top of the upward spiraling stairs was topped off with intricate leaded glass dome housing a chandelier.

Forward to the back of the house was the kitchen and next to it a dining room from with one could step out in the backyard garden.

The second floor was a library and a living room with a terrace; the third floor had two bedrooms, fourth floor, an office, and a master bedroom.

The fifth floor had the bedroom, a den with a gym and another bedroom. Spiral stairs led up to the top floor, it was enclosed by a green copper fence. The building had a roof garden with a glass pavilion with its walls embellished in a trellis.

Beside the principal rooms, there were bathrooms and toilets with wardrobes.

Most of the furnishing that was fabric was covered up by the dust covers of white. All the fabric items also were covered up. It compelled one feel like the pace was abandoned, but since their dad constantly traveled it was somewhat expected.

Eren did try managing to keep the place clean as most as he could when coming to the city.

Both trudged on the parquet floor under the wide wood arch. Two cartayids housing wood carved busts of female faces with a glass window top shaped like a seashell greeted them.

"Mmm, somebody has taken care of this place. I think it was you since it would be easy to hop on the train to get to the city." stepping in the light of the void of the round staircase, she basked in the sunlight pouring down.

She stretched her hands outward and had an elegant spin, "Moments, over. Go take care of bedrooms on the third floor. I will check how is a kitchen and then we can go shopping at the Grand Royal Plaza department store."

"What time, maybe after an hour? You can make a tea if you want, I left tea and coffee in a cupboard on right. The fridge is empty, I try to keep it like that since I don't want any rats or spoiled food." he grabbed the suitcase of her walking toward the elevator that was behind the stairs.

After an hour taking care of beds for the three-day stay, the greened eye teen in fast steps pursued the walk down the spiraling stairs.

Mikasa was already coming out from the kitchen with long string shoulder bag.

"I took all care of beds and the mattresses with bed sheets and did some cleaning, also letting in the fresh air."

"I cleaned the kitchen and took care of the living room covered furniture."

"You could have called for me to aid you out."

"I still would prefer doing it alone, you will be working for the summer and loading upon you so many tasks would be inconsiderate. You do manage a household, undertake a careful watch over this place, study and presently will be working the summer job." she lovingly adjusted his bit tousled hair with her hand before going out.

Grand Royal Plaza department store was Erens favorite establishment from his childhood.

It was a fine goods department store like Bergdorf's, Liberty or Harrods.

It comprised all-encompassing departments of house life needs. The building was a vast glass, metal and stone construction similar to the Crystal Palace. Or 1862. International Exhibition hall with three glass domes and one main entrance with an intricate tower.

Three floors of splendid furniture, beverages, foods and their ingredients, sweets, fashion, interior items, all that heart could want.

It was not as enormous but still eye-opening as the relative of Les Grands Magasins Dufayel department store or Lafayette galleries.

The centerpiece was the central stained glass dome under with was the massive great branching central staircase.

Both of them were out from the food department trotting through the crowd.

Staying clear from large groups, they moved deeper in the shop under the curved glass covering them with intricate chandeliers.

"Where are we going? Don’t tell me, HER!" he following behind her with two shopping bags inquired.

Mikasa merely offered a modest charming smile and continued on, and his suspicions were on the bet.

Ymir, the black haired woman and dark tanned skin with elegantly fitting clothes having a break time pestered by two men.

Eren felt pity for them as next to her also sat Annie Leonhart. He had learned it was never a worthy idea to mess with her. That is what happened with a purse snatcher that got stopped in run by her and tried to wound her.

The guy ended up with a broken nose and jaw, with a cracked two ribs when police arrived and apprehended the thief.

A third man came next to the two and uttered them something as the seemingly frightened men left quick.

"Yo, ain’t it the newbie rich brother and sister." Annie from her cafe seat spoke drawing the attention of Ymir as the blonde took a sip from her tea.

Letting the straw out from her mouth Ymir went on, "What accompanies you here? Are you shopping around, that was just a naive question, corse you are? What else is there to do in a department store?"

"I heard from Berthold that your sister is going abroad?" a bit bored Ymir stirred her beverage with the straw looking at side glance with languid eyes upon them both.

"And that’s why I’m here. I require a bit of your assistance. I require some advice for tropical climate clothing."

"Just dress for a summer style then you will be okay, but you will need a sunblock. Don’t want to get a sunburn." still bored as fuck Ymir turned glance upon Eren.

Her glance made him a bit uncomfortable, he could be looking somewhere else if it would not be for Annie.

"So what are you up to, kiddo?" she seemingly seemed rather uninterested also.

"Summer job."

"Berthold informed me about that, don’t be getting yourself in trouble just like the last time in school." she grinned.

That bitch, Eren fathomed what she referred to. It was that horse face piece of shit named Jean fault.

He wanted to leave as fast as he could, he was appreciative that Mikasa did let up on the discussions about the most recent events in the city.

He was still pissed from Annie's jabs as they got back home. The boy did leave for the gym to get the steam off excess energy off his shoulder while Mikasa was in the kitchen.

It was warm spring evening as the city of Mitras was cast in the illumination of electric lights. From the high towers cast in office, apartment lights to avenues and streets illuminated by lanterns and neon.

A deep breath escaped Eren’s lips as he got out from the steam room and took a tepid shower. His flesh colored in healthy rose-pink and pulled over the white bathrobe as the towel went over his head.

Walking up the turning stairs with two landings he was on the ground floor before waking to the kitchen where he collected a can of ice tea.

Fresh and in heaven from the tea sip he walked up to the second-floor living room where Mikasa was watching the TV and undertaking some sorting through paperwork. She had just taken a shower and was alternate of Eren in her favorite sweatpants and a t-shirt. Her hair was under a towel turban.

"Here Mikasa here is your grape and aloe drink."

"Bless you, Eren. That was I exactly needed."

"What are those papers?" he sighted them laying all on the coffee table in front of the baroque-inspired furniture.

"Ah, these are papers detailing my daily schedule in the university, the place where I will be staying and residence permit with a visa. It is much of documentation, where is that agreement with the university?"

"You mean that one." Eren could easily decipher the bold letters from a document placed in the plastic folder.

"Ah, yeah. I need implementing some finishing up going over all the documents and take them with me when I go abroad. Then from there, it is visiting government buildings to settle and fill the applications of my university documents."

"You can go sleep if you want Eren. I would not mind if you go first." she noticed that Eren rubbed his eye corner followed up by a yawn.

"Maybe it is for better, today was rather tiring. Don’t stay up late it is already ten a clock in the evening." an easy look upon a fireplace mantle with a clock confirmed it was late in the evening.

Eren walked up to the third floor to the front bedroom that faced the street, Mikasa's overlooked the garden area at the back of the house.

Pushing open the dark brown doors; he found himself in the French Empire stylized room with the same period furniture.

The entire townhouse was marked and filled up by French luxury. The interiors were of several French influences visible in the four walls all around the house.

Included where First and Second French Empire furnished rooms with Louis XIV, Louis XV, Louis XVI, Napoleon III style. Topped with the matching period boiserie panels for each time period.

Erens dad was the one who took care of the furnishing the space and style from the empty bleakness that pervaded the space before the renovations.

Furnishing was done by Eren as it was his masterful chance to express himself with fathers approval.

Laying down in the bed with the canopy, he turned the lights off and just in a moment was at present out like a flame in a wind.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The eyelids opened as the eyesight from the sleeping daze cleared up showing in front of Eren a large curved elongated diamond lead glass window balcony.

He seized from his bedside table his phone to mark what time it was. It almost was nine in the morning, after getting out and dressing up from his walk-in closet that had a few clothes Eren fixed up his bed.

There was a delightful aroma of pancake’s whiffing in the air of the spiral staircase. The stomach in impatience let put a groaning rumble of hunger. In response, he nevertheless holding on the railing in quick pace like a dancer went down.

He was not disappointed as on the kitchen counter was a substantial dish of pancakes.

Mikasa was still next to the oven with the pan as she minded him. "Good morning Eren, help your self. There is a jam in a fridge and milk also."

"Good morning and thanks." he gave her a hug and a peck on her cheek making her happier.

"Mikasa, ahem… do you…" Eren had prepared for this since it would be by tomorrow she would be departing.

"Umm, Eren have…" Mikasa turned herself toward him.

"Have any plans for today?" both in unison spoke to each other.

Mikasa let out a chuckle with Eren being amused.

"We did plan a day for each other, then let’s latter go out and have fun."

"I hope that for the evening you could change in formal clothes."

"That’s fine, but I have a proposal first." she from her bag fished two tickets for a water park. The huge one that was next to the river Eldia and Eren had heard about in the department store and indeed saw it advertised in it.

"And then we can go to movies. But what have you planned out Eren?"

"Well, I established a reservation, but we will need changing clothes." he had done some research and arrangements even as far a the using help of Hange who was all up for it after hearing from him.

It was from eleven till they hanged out in the huge water park. Taking different water slides and rides, there were so thirty-five to enjoy that it was three a clock in the day.

They did retire for relaxation seance of a recent movie before returning and changing clothes. Their target for the evening was a spot of memories in the art deco high-rise tower.

Nicknamed by the citizens of the city as the ‘Top of the World’ from the initial name. The Carver Tower adorned in intricate art deco walled and detail sculptures and grill work from an entrance to the pinnacle.

It had tiers and the topmost floors before the peak had four sunken inward squares. One by one on each side housing silver male sculptures with raised hands as wings above them were oval roof similar to Chrysler buildings. Going with windows upward before topped with a steep roof.

It had fins along the side and topped off with an art deco globe on with the rose open-winged eagle.

Passing the main entry square with winged Icarus sculptures, the place provided magnificent pieces of architecture.

But the spot did hold a restaurant just below the level of the four sculptures, a semi-round one as there were four of them being one single restaurant.

Saramis was its name, and it was known for its elegance and incredible foods. Equally, it was a spot that Eren’s family would visit on notable occasions, be it birthdays or anniversaries.

But with the passing of their mother the occasions were rare until they stopped with a father abroad.

They were seated next to the window with the fabulous night scenery just below the second tier.

"This place of all the things, thanks for taking me here. It sure holds many memories." dressed in an elegant black long gown her eyes and mind could conjure the dimensional layout of the place and all the things she had noted.

"Yeah, it has been a significantly longer time, but as long as we have each other and dad it is good." Eren tried to distract her as the waiter brought their menus even telling it was nice to see them again.

It did touch and made Mikasa uplifted as they went on with their three-course meal reminiscing about things, managing time, what they loved and so on.

"I did prepare an exceptional gift for you, as a send away gift. I thought a lot about it and had a hard time to decide, but I got you this. I hope it will bring you luck in your pursuit."

In Erens hand was an elongated black leather and gold lining box as he passed it to her after their last meal that was the dessert.

Mikasa's face was amazed as inside it laid an intricate metallic Mont Blanc fountain pen, "Oh, Eren, I don’t know what to say." she did hug him in return.

"But it should be expensive stuff, their pens are highly valued. Especially their collection pens."

"Think of it as nothing, I raided my savings from working at the Hange’s place. She did help me out with easing the reservation for this place since she has an acquaintance in a publishing company that has worked on this restaurants stationery."

"Every so often, I’m left stuttering in my mind how you can accomplish these things." pulling on her coat in the elevator going down they were preparing to depart the premises.

The clock was ten in the evening as Mikasa gave affectionate embrace to Eren before their turned each in for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The crowding in the Mitras key airport was common for each day as usual. Arriving and departing people dragging or carrying travel bags.

A sound of voices, steps and wheel travel bags clanking on the tiled floors under the main lobby floor.

The winged construction was arranged around atrium housing shops and a fountain. The massive airport had left and right-wing. The airport sustained two levels with left accommodating arrivals on the second and departing on the ground floor while on the right it was opposite.

Mikasa’s airplane was departing from the right-wing.

She stood at the entry point before the customs. "Well, Eren this is it. I hope you will take care of yourself. Don’t get in trouble and at least write once, twice a week or at least once a month."

"Don’t worry, I can manage myself without getting into severe problems," he assured her to make her at ease.

"And that's why you should go. You have two checkpoints to go, and it is just a half an hour left."

She hugged him as Eren felt the corners welling up as he forced the tears down. "If you ever have, problems try contacting me or at least turn to Armin or your friends around you. Remember, I love you."

And there he stood alone as Mikasa waved him from her point after crossing the checkpoint before vanishing in the interior of the airport.

He watched from the public area lobby as the flight number 756 was announced for boarding before bit later seeing the corresponding plane on the tarmac for the lift-off.

It was time to depart from the city of Mitras.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

One week had passed since Mikasa had been gone.

Eren was outside of the house under the azure blue skies with no clouds and the sun shining brilliantly above his head. He finished trimming his lawn with the lawn truck.

It was considerably more effortless as the minor details were taken care by the simple pushable lawn mower.

The work in the Hanges shop was from Monday to Fridays as Sundays, Saturdays were off from work with the shop closed.

Eren had finished mowing the edges around the flower bed with a smaller lawn mower. Currently disposing of the green grass cuttings he saw Arming coming closer to the house with his bike as he emerged from the curtain of greenery.

"Hi, Eren. I came visiting you. How is going for you? For what I have seen you are just doing fine in the shop run by Hange. Recently when I drove by your property, I have seen cargo trucks passing by."

"Huh, really? But where are they going?" with a rake he spread the cut grass over a compost pile.

"You remember that to the north from your house is small, but you could call it medium villa in a category of size. The wide neoclassical empty one with a base and two floors and mansard level and corner towers on both sides."

In Erens mind flashed the place as he had seen in his exploration through a section of iron and stone fence. He did scale it since he had heard nobody lived there to see it closer.

It was a high fence and hard to get over, but he used the oak three near it to get over.

A full height entry portico with a pediment and columns of four with a freeze just above and a triangle decorated with another freeze.

A set of curving double staircases led up to the upper floor with arches just bellow.

Its walls were decorated with a half column pilasters and a set of nine statues. On the right, the side was a terrace of classical columns with a cast iron mesh dome that had overgrown with grape wines.

On the left side was a conservatory similar to a Greek temple but with sandstone walls and most significant part made of elongated vertical windows.

It was all clean without anything inside but the green and white marble tiles. And a fountain in the center of four channels and big, large planters with soil in them.

It was built in a cross section imitating Alhambra gardens with the four shallow water channels.

The back was an overgrown abandoned garden of hedges, but it was understated because all of the surroundings had not been up kept at all.

The lawn was thick with long grass; the once pristine French garden behind the house had turned in the wild jungle.

Not to mention the surrounding English garden and what he could assign as a nature garden. Once pristine hedges had grown out from the manicured sides.

The back had the central round part with both sides having protrusions with semi-circle windows split into three parts and three elongated windows just bellow.

The place was neoclassical thanks to its Greco-Roman architecture details and paladin thanks to previous architecture arrangement with symmetry and symmetrically arranged windows. They varied from Venetian windows to colonial style.

The roof was nicely curved in one-fourth of a circle with round windows in the green copper roof. And topped with a green copper roof dome with round oculus windows with gilded frames.

It was Armin who explained the details since his grandfather did run a small architecture company.

Eren did not get to the place since he felt like he was watched and it unnerved him as he hastily vacated the premises getting over the fence.

"Now that you mention it there have been cars driving in that direction for a recent year. In springtime, but maybe they use the shortcut road that leads along the mansion. The earthen road with trees and the ferns growing along." Eren told Armin.

There was a road passing through the forest hugged from both sides by the lush forest. Thanks to the river from with thin fog would crawl up and cause the greenery to be more brilliant green.

It was a remote compacted road, rammed by car weight crossing it dozen of times. Becoming after a frequent use into an excellent shape as a shortcut for the almost L shaped main road.

It was so perfectly flat and without any rocks upon it, that bike could glide over it fast and with ease.

"However there have several things happening around, even Jean is trying to find a job."

"Are you mocking me, that horse face is trying to find a job? It was enough he was crushing on my sister that, idiot." Eren was reminiscing.

Jean Kirsten aka horse face was one year above Eren in Mikasa’s class and got smitten by her. Eren despised the fucker with his all of heart when he looked at Miksa with lustful eyes.

If one was to ask how Jean ended up in Erens class all would tell because of track field accident.

But it was also a secret it was an Erens fault as Jean was running on the track in a fast speed in schools sports race. Eren had decided to yank his mind. He replaced his sister's placard with a special temperature and water sensitive paper that would shift as the humid paper would dry. ‘Go, Titans’ that was the school's name of Shigashina Titans would change to just ‘Go, die you horse face shit.’

As his sister showed the placard not knowing that it the summer heat the text would transform Jean noticed that and lost a balance.

What happened next was rather unexpected as lost balance tripped and in unstable chicken run fell over the low fence. That was part of the running field with raised levels at both ends.

Simply put the result was a fractured leg and an arm bone fracture. He spent a month in a hospital that he lazed around.

He was so lazy and pampered by nurses as told by his mom that it ended costing him exams and being withheld year back. Even if Eren brought with Armin his homework and study notes since the brown-haired teen felt rather bad for the accident.

All that idiot cared about was playing games, seeing good-looking nurses and watching TV. Eren was shocked when next year Jean was placed in his class.

Off all the variables it had to be the most dreadful event in his life.

Eren and Jean were like water and fire or in reality a fire and oil ready to explode. By the most simple of insults or reprimands if one of them something out-of-order.

It was routinely for Marco and Armin trying to dissipate the fights and arguments between those two.

After a short talk of exchange, Eren did invite Armin in his house.

The next day was Monday, and he would be at work at eight a clock as common for the work schedule.

The week went by being a waiter and helping out in the kitchen when it was needed.

It included preparing whip cream, egg yolks, and sometimes even provided a free hand run in creating desserts.

Eren’s anthill cake was a favorite in children and young adult circle. Additionally, his teardrop cakes were a hit created by his hands.

It was Friday and Eren’s shift week to clean up all the kitchen area tiles with a mop and make sure that all was nice and clean.

Mina was placing the kitchen utensils after drying them back in their proper spots.

"All done, I hope you are all right on your own locking the place since Hange left you in care of this building since she needed leaving for Mitras. After cleaning up lock this place up, will you be all fine on your own? "

"Mina, you are a bit of worrywart Eren has been working here since the shop opened. That reminds me also, that cleaning my place you don’t have to. I scrubbed the floor clean." out from his work uniform Marlow had wondered in the first kitchen from the hallway.

From the central or the second kitchen emerged Petra still in her pastry chief uniform, "What's with the gathering, are you talking behind my back?"

"No, no. What gave you that idea? Mina seems not to want to leave Eren alone in the shop since she is bit kind."

"Huh, it is not like he possesses no experience working here, plus Hange has developed trust in him. Wait a bit Eren; I forget something at the back as thanks for helping out in cake preparations." she went back and returned with square log cake all wrapped up.

"This is for you, now if you excuse me. I want to take a shower and dry my hair before I leave. I noticed Gunther had already departed."

Dieter peeked in through the ajar doors. They had a small door stand placed in front to retain them open. "You all don't overstay, and Eren don’t forget about the notice board."

"I pretty much know I need to take the garbage bag out for the truck to collect it." Eren with his hand already was twisting up and down the mop for the cleaning of the tile floor in the cleaning bucket.

"Well, then a goodbye see you all next week."

"Bye, bye."

It was mixed points of goodbyes as Eren was on his own, it was after to first clean the floor with floor cleaner and then with a mop.

There were steps coming as trough doors emerged Reiner Berthold, "Looks like you are today on the cleaning duty."

"Oh, Reiner I taught you left." filling the bucket with the water, he stood there as the man seemingly looked around with eyes.

"Are you searching for something?"

"Yeah, my apartment keys. I don’t know where I left them."

"You mean a set of two keys with a worn out round blue glazed pendant with embossed letters saying ‘Go Shigashina Titans.’" Eren gave a description.

"Yeah, how you know that. You know where they are."

Eren produced a smile on his face, "Give me your hand and close your eyes."

As Reiner did as told, the boy fished the keys out from his pocket and placed it in the blonds palm. Then the taller men opened his eyes.

"Next time better place it in your dressing closet."

Eren boldly got closer as he patted on his left cheek on the tall man. "Or else you will lose the keys by getting them baked in a cake as I fished them out of flower batch you prepared."

The words of amusement got Reiner bit flushed by embarrassment as the man turned his head down to the floor. There was, in addition, a silent, "Thank you. Do you require a help in cleaning?"

That man sometimes had the darn cutest response, Eren patted on his broad shoulder.

"Thanks for the offer, but you can go. Take care of your belongings, Hange would be mad if something other like food would get baked in her cakes. Now, then have a delightful evening?"

With that, the tall blond left the room wishing Eren a pleasant evening.

Eren first wiped the floor and then went over with the mop before placing chairs with their legs up at the roundtables.

A direct method of Eren was applying two strokes of mop right, left and place in a bucket to rinse. And then press out the mop in the hanging basket in with the get out most of the water.

One hour had virtually gone as the boy took the black trash bag with him. Standard was persistently one hour for one person when dealing with cleanup.

To reduce the workload, all the work staff under Hanges arrangement cleaned up their work tools and stations by the end of work hours.

The rest under the agreement was for one of the work crews to clean the place for one week in a rotating schedule.

Eren took the narrow corridor that was aside from the first kitchen into the side alley with a tall wood plank fence.

It was an enclosed area with a large bin and a second larger divider wall. An arch and iron grill doorway to the garden in the gap that was between Hanges bakery and a clothing atelier.

Eren was about to drop the black bag of recyclable cardboard into the large paper material bin next to the glass, plastic and organic material waste disposal bins.

What the, he taught for a moment noticing a black leather shoe. The in his head administered another way of discovery and it was that it was connected to a leg. Well, a leg in black pants with the rest if a body was hidden by the bin.

Eren swallowed a lump in his throat, he prayed it was a full body behind it, not a severed leg like in a crime scene. Or a dead body that would be shocking enough, but how to explain it to Hange.

Better conduct a check and contact a police in the case, as he took a steady glance behind the metal bin.

There laid a burly fit man on a cardboard stack, he was dressed in attractive, simple and sleek clothes with a leather jacket in all black.

Eren was elevated and relieved since there was a visible sign on the man's chest rising up and down. It made Eren bit bolder to take a closer look at the man's face.

Insight was a handsome, rugged and Roman shaped face of a robust man with blond hair. A handsome man who the brown-haired teen could stare upon it for a long time if he had not snapped out.

He jerked his head to get that idea out of his head to kiss the mans nice welcoming lips. He needed finding a solution and quick, the night still was chilling as he got closer and smelled a familiar aroma.

It was an aroma of alcohol, now great I have an intoxicated man on my hands was all he wanted to blurt out.

At that place, he stood battling a battle of his conscience as he decided to wake up the man.

"Hello, hello can you hear me?" Eren tapped on the shoulder of the man.

The blond man turned and opened eyes; he was rather intoxicated by the sign as the man looked around.

"Who may you be?" the voice was bit slurred and unclear, definitely drunk and rather intoxicated. Eren decided to transfer him inside.

"Could you get up, sleeping outside is rather bad? Allow me to take you in, I insist."

Eren grasped him by a hand and tried to haul him up, and the man decided to get up.

He swayed almost pulling Eren down as he supported him by taking his arm over his shoulders.

It did take a strain as the man was a lot taller than him not to including the weight of the body.

He directed the clumsy walking man with him into the front lobby before the first kitchen and granted him rest in the wicker sofa chair.

"Remain here a bit," he spoke to the almost snoozing man. Run to the first kitchen to dispose of his paper handkerchief what he had used to clean off dirt from man's jacket.

There was still some warm daisy herbal tea he could hive him. He poured it in a sturdy thick metal cup in case it would fall out from his hands.

Eren rushed to the man with his eyes looking around.

"Here a tea, have a sip. Easy, easy just relax." he let the man sip from the cup bit by bit until he was out in a sleep again.

Eren did place on the man a blanket and was sitting on the stairs thinking what to do further until he heard a buzzing from the man.

Pulled out from a pocket of the stranger was a mobile phone with a screen name M. Zacharias.

Going along he slid his finger on the touch screen to answer the call.

"Erwin, where the hell you wandered off to? I looked at the bar, but you were not here." a displeased voice resounded through the phone's speakers.

"Umm, excuse me. This is a wrong person with whom you are talking to."

"Who are you, how did you get this phone?"

"My name is Eren Yeager and I’m an employee of Hestia bakery and sweet shop. I was merely bringing out a trash and discovered a man you called Erwin sleeping next to bin, drunk. So I decided to bring him after getting him awake inside; he is now asleep after having a cup of daisy herbal tea. Subsequently, I heard the buzzing of the phone and decided to answer." going for a point-blank approach he summarised all the events.

"Oh, sorry thank god. I thought he may have gotten himself in trouble. It was Hestia bakery wasn’t. I will come picking him up."

"Good, take the small side doors from the principal entrance if you can. I will be waiting. Excuse me."

Now it was a waiting time as Eren sat on the steps to the second floor looking at the sleeping man in front of him. He did adjust but still had the second vest and blanket to him to place on the man to keep him warm. He had a familiar face, but he could not pin it at all where he had noticed it.

He had an appealing face and stared at it as he heard knock on the front doors since the doorbell was out-of-order.

Opened in Erens eye line was a flat muscular chest under blue shirt. And as he looked up it was a tall man even taller as Erwin the man sleeping right now.

The man not to boot was also handsome with blond long hair and a bit of mustache and beard. And he looked straight into the silvery pools that were the eyes of the stranger in front of him.

"Umm, hi. Must you be Zacharias? Come on in he is here."

"And you are definitely Eren." he noticed the word lapel pinned on his vest as Eren realized where he had starred. While he noticed the second blond man sleeping under a blanked occupying the entire length of it with feet almost reaching the armrest.

"Huh, look at him all asleep and being taken care as a king with a blanket and a tea. I'm altogether pleased that he is all fine, but thanks for the handy help of taking care of him. I will take care from here." Mike assured the teen.

"Sorry, I will collect this man back to his place. I hope you can do all right on your own."

"I will be fine I live just a half an hour away in the area known as Wall." he referenced the slope of the wall from with he drove with his bike or a car when he wanted to get to the town.

"Huh, really this wasted man lives there. I know there is no other house of living around the area only by what I heard there is an old abandoned..." he stopped as Eren had a broad grin on his face with him placing the dots together.

The cars driving down the road and the black car meant he had a neighbor now living a short distance from him.

"You refer to a villa, old one built from a stone. Yeah, I live next to it."

"Then as my gratitude, I can take you to the doorstep of your house if that is needed."

"Thanks, I would not mind the offer." extinguishing the lights and locking behind himself with Moblit out of the shop meeting up with a friend, he lived on the third floor of the shop. Eren went toward a black car as the dozing man was put at the back seat.

The car was high over the top-class luxury car. The fine leather seats, the intricate front console decked with GPS, radio and embellished by sure in Erens taught with quality woods like rosewood or oak.

Eren pulled the belt around himself in his seat, as he sat next to the Mike who was at the wheel.

"So what a high schooler like you is doing at that bakery, earning summer job money if I can guess." starting the engine the car awoke with a silent purring of the engine and then moved out from the side stop near the pedestrian walkway.

"Yeah, and who may you be?"

"Well, my full name is Mike Zacharias. I work for a business company," he spoke peacefully and Eren found that low bit baritone voice rather pleasant for his ears.

"Where do you actually live, I have not seen any signs of a house driving that road?

"You would not distinguish it all since my house is behind a green growth of vegetation. The only sign would be the carved Celtic like a column."

"You mean that odd one with moss growing on it. Now that you are telling me that I presumed it was just an odd forgotten relic on the roadside." turning the car it was emitting front lights on the road with sunset almost faded out.

It was an orange, purplish and black line in the far-off horizon with hazy skies and a neat crescent moon hanging above. Their heads basking all in a pale white light.

Eren heard a groan from the back, as he took a look back.

The man had opened his eyes and stared into his face as the side lights of the interior had been turned on in the back.

A set of striking icy blue eyes looked upon Eren who stared back from the passenger seat of the car.

There were some words coming from his mouth, Eren did catch words like beautiful and pretty. Eren could feel the crawling of blush under his skin as he looked away to the front.

"Were here!" Mike spoke as the car light had illuminated the upright stone and just bit forward was the road towards Eren’s house.

"Thanks for the ride." he got himself out from the car.

"It can be at least I can do since you took care of this drunk for me." he with thumb showed toward the direction of the once again sleeping man.

"Well, then have a good evening."

"Bye." shutting the doors the car drove off as the brown-haired boy went in the hugging growth of shrubbery along the tarmac road.

Getting through the side entrance beside the main road gates, the rest of the road was illuminated by a low risen garden lights.

An automated system of time settings switched on and off the lights, the water sprinklers, the fountains. On a porch even was a sensor that light lights on it on by sensing the presence of humans.

Eren with steady steps walked up to the house with fountain’s falling water resounding in the back. It was time to eat and then take a bath.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

As the body rolled around on the soft mattress, the emerald-green eyes greeted a brilliant sunlight gleaming in through the windows. It was Sunday and day of the work.

It was eleven and the boy decided to get out of bed as he got dressed and fixed up the bed coverings.

Stopping next to the window Eren was curious while opening it a bit to let in a fresh air in the warmed-up room. The temperature indicator just next to the window placed on a narrow shelf indicated that it was 12 degrees warm.

He had yesterday received photos and messages from Mikasa trough his phone app. By what he had seen she was doing fine and good befriending a three new friends.

Walking down the hallway he tracked bit back realizing he had forgotten to give back to the mesmerizing blond man. It was his phone he had forgotten to return.

He slapped himself on the forehead begrudging himself of how stupid he was.

First breakfast, then the rest. It was his stomach what gave the rumbling sound and slight tinge of hunger.

After having a toast, sausages with an egg he was out from the house locking the exit.

Eren had besides the gates, and the locked doors hidden cameras examining all the corners with a surveillance cam in full trajectory swipe around the house.

The house also housed a secret that only Eren and Armin's grandfather knew only about. It let him move around the house unnoticed as a ghost.

With his steps cushioned by the green grass, he by step moved toward the villa that was close to his home.

Taking a hidden route through a shrubbery Eren went behind an ivy overgrowth that hid an old rusted metal bar gothic arch door.

Fishing the old key, he unlocked it and went on. There he was walking along the greenery of his land toward a hot spring.

Eren had discovered it just near a shallow flowing stream that had developed into something of a pond. In the stream fell a small one-meter high waterfall from the hot spring bit up.

It seemed had been used by the residents of the once ruined mansion as the place was perfectly round basin with columns around it in ruin state.

It was a road of network shortcut paths Eren knew to get around his property. Reaching the tall fence, he was spot on his deduction.

The property had changed perpetually, the once tangled grass overgrown lawn had been torn up and reseeded by a pristine lawn.

There were clear sings as he sneaked around having a look. The trees and shrubbery clearly obtained a recent use of pruning and cutting applied to them.

The walls of the mansion did not need any paint since it was flawless on its own.

But the garden sure had been redone and shaped up to its original splendor.

Eren just decided to go through the direct entrance. And it was sure visible entrance point, a palace like a wrought iron fence with intricate iron works and side entrances.

One of them was open, and he decided to use the opportunity. He walked over the gravel-covered main road along the avenue to reach the chief entrance.

Up and up the stone stairs and there he was in front of broad oak doors enclosed from both sides with narrow windows.

Eren was rising up his hand to use the large ring in the lion's mouth when the doors came open and in them stood Mike.

"Well, my notion was true. Since Erwin told me his phone is missing it may be with you." Mike had a light smile.

"Sorry, I forgot about it that I placed it in my jacket and forgot all about it in yesterday’s events."

"Then, come on in. The owner has a hangover, and it is rather an understatement." the boy with ease could read the sarcastic irony.

Behind the dark brown wood doors was another world. A hallway foyer of the splendor of four by four columns. Eren looked around the palatial interior while walking behind the tall man.

There were two sets of doors in the middle of the columns; they just made wonder.

What are behind those doors? The place was a Palladian indeed as by a curiosity he had examined what it meant on the web.

The place was decked out in stone from a bottom to top similarly to Holkham Hall.

The walls were decorated with stone panels just like the yellow-orange colored marble columns.

Green, red, yellow variable tones of stone and marble adorned the wall. And to pull it off there where the molded ceilings with niches housing marble statues in them. The panels were decorated with intricate gilded baroque frames of scrolls, shells and plant motives.

They had stopped in the central rotunda of the house; it easily could accommodate over a hundred humans.

A relief line curved along the walls and gave away to an incredible coffered and gilded ceiling that was inspired by the Pantheon in Rome.

In a center going through two floors, the main hall had above it a dome. Walls embellished by columns and baroque elegance and framed frescoes on the second level.

The border of the brilliant blue and gilded under a dome opening had oak leaf motive in gilded gold encircling the domes border edges. Eren squinted his eyes looking upon a massive grand chandelier.

A sunlight beams shined in from the round oculus eyes hitting the crystal and its edges reflected, retracted it in gleaming sparkles.

In front was another double staircase leading to two balconies for sure made in full marble supported by a set of columns on right and left? At the center was a door as also on the top with side doors on left and right styled in a reference to a Tiffany-inspired glasswork.

The place tastefully matched the interior with a furniture that sure had a huge value. Satin, velvet chairs, large palace mirrors, two flower planters with palms.

Besides there was large banner like wall decorations with plant motives that for sure were gold threads with separate silver banners in another one.

The side doors on the right opened. A girl dressed in what was a past reminiscence of a maid’s outfit with a long skirt almost hitting the floor and also a bit of governess dress.

It was made more fashionable by the puffy shoulders and the cut of the fabric. The girl looked almost like Yimir but with several differences being her golden eyes and much lighter skin tone.

She halted in her steps observing the boy, "Ilse, where is Erwin?" Mike turned to her.

"He is in the parlor room of front entrance. Ahem, and he wants a drink prepared by you. The one against headaches."

"I’ will be on it, you can go take this young man to the parlor room."

"Alright, please follow me "

"Eren Yeager and your name as I heard was Ilse. I have seen you around in the town."

"Yes, I have observed you working at the Hestia bakery as a waiter."

Guided by her he was going toward the exit he had taken inside toward the rotunda. Her low hard heels clicked upon the geometric and grandiose Minton style floor tiles toward an exit halting between the two doors he had seen.

They were inclosed by temple like marble door surround employing marble and side columns.

"Well, go on in. I have to take care of watering plants. Good luck for whatever you came for." she turned around and when back disappearing behind a turn of the wall.

Eren stood there in front of the dark wood doors and decided to get on with it. He stretched out his arm and gently pulled down the intricate door handle as the doors came open inward the parlor room.

It was a high ceiling room of deep red, rich and grandiose fixtures like intricate furniture, tapestries and windows giving ample daylight with a fireplace just in front.

The grandiose interior had a presence laying on one of the large couches in front of the fireplace with sofa chairs as between were end tables and standing lamps.

A blond hair on the red satin couch. Eren leisurely advanced the man seemingly sleeping as he placed the phone on the end table.

He turned around until a warm voice that sent shivers down his back, "Where do you going off to? I think you owe me an explanation why are you here?" laying there the man turned around with the icy blue eyes seemingly zeroing on the Eren and entrapping him.

They entrapped and devoured him in a hypnotic stare.

"Come, take a seat as a guest in my house!"

Eren did obey as he took a seat next to the edge and the armrest of the opposing sofa couch. The man laid resting there his head against the armrest and massaged his forehead.

That has to be a dreadful headache, the brown-haired boy reminisced about his first time with a alcohol. Temperance with measure was a word that he had seemingly ignored before the first encounter.

It all began last year after a school year ended and a party was thrown at an old grain mill factory.

It’s once massive grain silos had been demolished for their high-quality metal leaving only the remaining base supports and the large concrete pylons of the grain elevator.

There were the factory buildings of a flour mill, huge space that once had housed grain processing plant and side branch buildings to work on oats, grain, and corn.

Now the once big industrial hall complex had become a somewhat of a hang out spot. The flat concrete slabbed and the green grass invaded the floor while whines had reached the interior through in fallen out glass window tiles.

The outside had become overgrown with vegetation from once human hands had created. Trees and weeds with grass had sprouted in the once pristine but now in the crack riddled asphalt.

The boilers that reminded a ship boiler of the late 1900s once used for generating a heat to dry the grain had turned reddish by the rust.

Rusted out conveyers and old broken down trucks that once were used to transport the cargo.

There once even had been a direct rail line that had turned in to an overgrowth of vegetation with a concrete bridge over the line.

Once used to dump rough milled processed grain, or simply grain for cow and livestock feed or shipping.

The place was a nature display park with a round water reservoir that once powered and was employed in the grain washing.

Eren had arrived at the party since there were older seniors there that had brought booze, and he had gotten himself wasted on the alcohol.

The end result was he remembered the beginning of the party with latter part becoming flashes in memory like photo slides or clips cut out from a video file. He even in the morning had thrown up on Jean.

He did stumble and was taken by Armin back to the house. After awakening, he thought it was morning as he went down to the kitchen see Mikasa. It was mid-day.

She did not tell him anything but was a bit disappointed also understood that it was his first time. And he needed to comprehend what were sequences if he neglected that. And what their parents and teachers had taught them.

Eren had found a bowl of cereal on the counter that had gone soggy. As later told by Mikasa he had come down to at but had gone back to bed to sleep. He did not recall that at all, then a headache and dizziness.

"Who are you, all I remember from my drunk stupor is somebody talking with me. And a beautiful green-eyed girl I even taught I wanted to date her, I must have been inconvenience by what I heard from Mike?"

Eren could feel his cheeks tinging pink, "Sorry to disappoint, but that green-eyed beauty was me. I came returning the phone that is next to your side table." he just wanted to excuse himself to leave but even before he could do that Mike came into the room with a plate.

On the plate was a long glass cocktail with a greenish hue, and next to it was a dark brown drink in the same glass with ice.

"Looks like you are getting better, getting wasted in the bar before my arrival and going off wondering drunk still surprises and shocks me. From all the people it was less expected that from you. I guess you were having a good time talking with your caretaker and neighbor. "he placed the silver tray on the side table dropping in it a round tablet that started to fizz.

"Here, drink up. As for you, I got ice tea if you don’t mind."

Eren thanked as Mike recounted what had gone down and why he suspected that the boy will come today. The large man not only was intimidating but with a keen intellect.

"Erwin, I will after an hour be leaving for a train station to get back to Mitras. I hope you don’t try to repeat yesterday, but since you have a neighbor least he can notify me about your status. Here take this, contact me if he gets in trouble." a light white visit card with Mike Zacharias with a title of vice-president of Smith Industries Electronics Department.

Eren knew what Smith Industries were. The massive company was a conglomerate of diverse aspects including building, finances, medicine, electronic’s, entertainment and trade.

The Smith family was a ducal family, a part of the old nobility of the Paradis.

Since the state was a parliamentary monarchy existing before as an absolute monarchy over a thousand years, it did also have the aristocracy.

There were just twenty-six duke families, forty marquis title bearers, fifty earls. Fifty-five counts, sixty viscounts, eighty barons and a hundred lords by a current nobility registry available as a printed book and online.

The count had gone down by extinct families, but there was stability through the use of title passing trough relative families.

"Oh, you forgot introducing your self, Erwin."

"My name is Erwin Smith it is pleasure to encountering you, Eren Yeager is it."

"Yes." he stopped for a moment after taking a sip of the cool and tasty ice tea. It was fruity and he liked it a lot, but what fruit tea it was he did not know.

"I guess you may be a bit nervous being in this place. But I wonder if you need getting home since your parents may be worried about you. " Erwin looked behind Eren as he noticed and took a peek upon a standing grandfather clock.

He had stayed at their place entire hour; it was not enough to worry.

"Umm, to be honest, I currently live alone since my older sister is abroad for a year and my father is in a foreign country working for a university."

"Then your mom?" politely asked Erwin.

"She passed away several years ago. I’m fine on my own if you wonder, but there are also friends and now a summer job as I also run a household that I love. Sometimes it feels tiring in the bones but when I have look around my house I feel proud, as it is managing time between activities and duties." it was hard at the beginning. The managing of the household, school sometimes he felt fatigued and worn out. But the picture of the family in the main entrance hall with his mom, dad and sister inevitably made him strong to persevere.

"That is rather impressive, but also sad I think as we all have to face responsibilities right now or even in future. Your mom for sure would be proud." Erwin sounded rather impressed, but the eyes had a bit of sadness reflected in them.

"I rather not say it but you have a good heart and mind. That drunk what you met yesterday could have gotten sick from the chilly evening. And as before you have my gratitude. I should be leaving, as I need getting to the station and then load the car at the car loading carriage." collecting the empty glasses, he was out on his way from the parlor room.

"So, I keep wondering are you alright? You were in pretty horrible shape yesterday."

Erwin had a light chuckle, as he placed his hand on the forehead with a flash of another headache "I will be fine and good. At least I promise not to cause any inconvenience to you."

"If you want you can stop over at this place if you want."

Eren’s heart took a leap, ever since starring into the blue eyes of the muscular man. It was an understatement since the man on the couch had an alluring body and he was attractive even for Eren.

The elegant suit like fashioned jeans with the gray t-shirt that was tucked in pants with a black belt accented his pectorals. Since he shifted around the couch and it was easy to see them on the display.

A perfect throat with Adam's apple, the clear defined clavicle bones with the v shape that seemed rather erotic, not to speak about the man's hands.

Perfectly shaped nails, the veins and the fine tendons that Eren would like to touch. And feel in his hand while going over with his lips on the finely chiseled jaw.

God, dammit it is not a time to think about this. Get your own mind out of the gutter. Eren scolded himself in the mind like a kindergarten teacher scolded a misbehaving child.

"I will keep you on that offer." Eren before that boldy did agree to the arrangement. He decided to get home.

Stepping over the entryway of his home. He glided over the carpet to his personal study room filled up with inspiration, there was stop over at the breakfast room next to the kitchen.

The kitchen was enclosed by the dining room and the breakfast room. The inside of the four wall room was a masterpiece.

Taking out bleak white pages he placed them in the slot of the typewriter. From there an insistent clicking of typewriters striker keys striking the paper.

What was Eren typing? What was the plot? It sounded like he was inspired, as the flow continued for two hours straight.

It was a pure smut written on them seventy pages all including a man named Erwin. The teen was by the end so horny that he needed to jack to let out a steam.

After an intense orgasm and cleaning up he did stash the dirty script away behind the male. If one would look at the floral frames around the elven males, they would recognize what each flower meant for the framing.

The male was surrounded by roses meaning passion, while the female had white calla lilies meaning innocence.

Putting two by two, it was an easy guess that behind the male elf panel was dirty, erotic fiction written (mostly homosexual) by him while the female had simple stories, not about cravings of flesh (like adventures, cute stories, etc.).

Eren had learned the flower language from his mom; she had owned a light green gilding embossed book of flower language. Just like the typewriter, it was a memento of his mom passed from her grandmother who had received it from her mom safely kept in a drawer of his nightstand.

The book was a part of a set of two books. The first was old Victorian inspired book while second was about Japanese Hanakotoba flower language. He had found the second one in an antique bookshop after an extensive search.

Eren did have a later lunch. He inside the kitchen fished out a bag of oats, and butter with sugar.

The melted butter was mixed up with oats, then going to a pan with two big sugar spoons latter.

It was something of a breakfast food going with orange juice if one added a honey and swirled them in tubes one would get a breakfast bar. One could add different ingredients from nuts to dried apples.

There was a sound of gate bell being rung outside the property as Eren was doing cleanup in the hallway toward the houses back as he was doing preparations for the evening meal.

In quick steps, he was out next to a door as he pulled open the small wall door seemingly being a part of an inbuilt shelf.

It was an alcove housing a gate controls with a screen that had buttons below. He pushed down a button with a small piece of paper below telling the main gate.

On the screen jumped a car and a blond man he had talked in the morning. Eren had a mischievous grin on his face.

He pushed the side button as the gate came inward after the bottom part hidden clamps released them.

The gate was reinforced security measure gates, besides that outside them where sunken hidden pylons that could be raised up from the ground.

Eren did not take any chances with security and safety of his household. Just two minutes later there was a ringing of a doorbell.

His suspicion was right it was Erwin on the porch as he too a peak-trough the small narrow side window.

"Welcome, what blows you here neighbor?" Eren stood there with a smile and an attitude of a tease.

The face of the man had a charming smile, "You are the only neighbor in my neighborhood and as a new one I came to introduce myself and bring a housewarming gift." from his hands he passed upon Eren a neat box.

"Thanks, come on in. Actually, I was preparing dinner. If you don’t mind a starter of salad, soup, and dessert." he had made extra for the next day, but he will have to do extra preparations for next meal.

Eren was thankful that he had fresh clothes on himself, but he needed to quick arrangements for the extra guest at the table, Erwin was a bit further inside the house exploring the interior.

"This house, it is so warm and welcoming. I saw this house has been built just recently. Who built this place?"

"Well, it was my friend's grandfather, but I did design the building and made decisions in the interior and the outlook with him. Come to the guest room."

The guest room was on the ground floor inside the house. The basement area was a preserved food storage, central heating, swimming pool and sauna room. Included on the first floor was the kitchen, breakfast room with dining room.

The breakfast room was used frequently since the dining room was meant for a large group of people. Included in the floor was also a living room, lavatory, library through two floors, study, billiard room with a side greenhouse.

For the end was, the guest room, upon the second floor was a set of five rooms. Four bedrooms and a library that went through two floors. Each bedroom was like a suit with a personal bathroom and a walk-in closet.

Erens room was a master bedroom with the biggest space on the second floor.

The third floor was an attic with storage area, star chart ceiling, and a gym, and with extra empty space that Eren had turned in his creative art gallery with the tower being the highest point of the house.

The central area of the attic was a big room turned in to a starry night sky and planetarium while the tower room was a like an upholstered and wood treasure box interior with a diamond pattern upholstery, all floor covered by carpet and windows with curtains.

Tucked away in one corner was a second smaller spiral staircase with third in the library.

The guest room was a room just on right facing the breakfast room and the kitchen. It was a large stretched out room with a fireplace. Square columns with a hollow center filled in with a brass metal fixtures reminiscent of a seaweeds rested against the wall.

The color adjusting lights from the bottom of columns made room rather mesmerizing space.

Its interior was heavy influenced by art nouveau and elven style. All of it was toward the nature scene with flowers and vines with coordinated windows.

If one would step in the room one could easily discover the gem of the room. It was a gift from a metal worker for Erens charity deed.

It was a bronze mural inspired by the Lorenzo Ghiberti's The Gates of Paradise.

A wide honey or golden tone procession of elves under a canopy of forest and mountains with clouds.

The teen left the older male there to look around in his own curiosity as he set the table in the breakfast room.

Seated with the guest on the other side of the hexagon pietra dura table with inlay and scenery upon the garden illuminated by soft yellow lights it seemed like a date.

The only thing missing was candles and a flower bouquet in the center of the table, that was what hatched in the Erens mind.

"So Mr. Smith... that sounded rather stiff or formal. Would you mind if you call you just Erwin and you can call me just Eren." sitting at the table, they were at their first meal.

A white perfect smile with seemingly could blind one and made Erens heart skip a beat showed in the man's face, "I’m good with that. But I’m wondering about you? This house is like from a fairytale." he laid out his thoughts with an honest remark by what he had noted.

"And I am also wondering about you. " Eren also was pondering what a rich, handsome and intelligent man was doing something out from a Mitra's city as being a part of the old nobility and away from the families run company.

He knew about Smithol region as a Stohess village area neighbor. As an island nation, it did have two climate zones influenced by a sea, wind currents.

A subtropical climate and temperate climate.

Stohness region as also Mitras and even the place where Eren lived was an area of snowfall as four seasons for most dominated north, a small part of the west and medium part of east while south did not have any of snowfall.

Smithol was a duchy region with a castle and a medieval town just below the mountain castle being the ancestral seat of the Smith family.

Eren had done just a bit of research on his smartphone. It was a classical-like fairytale castle in a mountainous plateau flat area. That continued toward south ending with a cliff face under with was lowlands and the bay of Marlind.

The spot had a fjord-like appearance, branches went off the main bay with mountains and flatlands.

Eren did spill of how he got the fortune and the land, as he poked information out of Erwin. Erwin's dad was the current president of the company as he knew it.

Instead of focussing on the company and the fortune of Smiths, he was more interested in the personality and the mundane like likes and distaste.

Favorite food, movie, book and so on. Erwin seemingly seemed to play the same game as it was a chess.

They were at the second meal as they talked on. Eren had learned that Erwin did work from his home.

The modern marvels like webcams chat with coworkers, or on a smartphone with calls and even connecting them with a TV set, printers and scanners with high-quality photos and computer made all the communication easy.

He did most of his work from his study as Eren had learned and had moved to the old family property since his appendix had ruptured in his work. Mike had taken him to the hospital.

From there it had become of arranging easy work for him with a recuperation diet before it was slowly returned to his previous one, with exercises.

The four months had gone by but the visit to the doctor had briefed him that he was suffering for exhaustion as implied by his body tests analysis of blood.

From there it was time off to the countryside to relax in an old family property where Erwin lived right now, but now instead it was a dependency of the technology to communicate with Mitras.

A workaholic, that popped into Erens head.

"I noticed a pamphlet of Reiss Royal Wall Maria University on the front hallway desk. Are you interested? I can recommend you since I'm an alumnus of that university."

"I, I ..... that sound nice but..." the words got stuck in his throat as the blue eyes stared into his green ones.

"You may think in a downcast way about yourself but if you apply yourself you could achieve that goal. I have a friend in this town, I actually as you found me had decided to visit her."

All the chain of the clue came together, the financier of Hange was him as he was her friend, "Wait a minute you know Hange. Now that would explain all. You came visiting her while being drunk and all of the times she was out."

"Yes, Hange was always gifted with a talent in knowledge. She got into the Reiss Royal Wall Maria University by sheer knowledge passing the hard entrance exam. I had known her since middle school and she has not changed at all. Still the same eccentric person, that sure is rather ignorant about private space."

Eren could confirm it with his head.

It was eight as the boy stood at the brink of doors seeing Erwin off to his house. Oh, how he wanted clamp around that fit and finely sculpted body and not let go.

"It was an entertaining evening as I can say, but sorry that I did arrive without any announcement. And look the stars are brilliantly shining tonight. I haven't looked upon stars for a long time." standing next to his car it made Eren turn his head upward.

"Yeah, Polaris seem brighter tonight."Eren was thoroughly versed in celestial bodies since he had a telescope in his house tower. Not including the precise astronomical constellation map on the attic floor.

"You know about stars." he got an astonished look on his face as clear as day.

"Yes, its part of Ursa Minor constellation and close by is the Ursa Major."

"Well, have a pleasant evening." bestowing a sincere smile, he got in the car and drove off.

As Eren walked into the house main entry he smelled in the slight nuance of the man's perfume. It was bold, balsamic and made his mind fuzzy as he pulled in a deep breath.

God, that man should come here more. He seemed floating in the air without gravity being taken in the account in the euphoria caused by the dwindling aroma.

Note to me ask what perfume Erwin is using? Eren wrote it next to his post-it stick notes before placing it on the special board in his bedroom.

The board had reminders or things he needed to attend as a reminder. Once they were done, they were taken off it.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Monday had white clouds rolling over the town as the brunette got at the bakery and sweet shop.

A usual walk through the side doors into the lobby and up the stairs to the second floor. Changing clothes, greeting the rest of employees that were there also getting ready.

Mina was at the big table using her palm to call him toward her and Dieter.

"You look rather perked up and happy Eren. I heard from Armin what troubles you had."

"What trouble? I did not hear anything." Dieter from another side of the table holding his cup got interested while having his morning coffee before they started to work.

"For sure you wouldn’t, you were not there. Eren found a drunk at the back near the bins. Mina told me that faster." Gunther meanwhile was finishing last of his tea.

"It was all fine, that man founds out is a friend of Hange. He did get picked up by the second man that I informed what had happened." Eren also had a tea with agave syrup as he stared into the red colored liquid.

"Seriously, it's lucky that you kept your head calm. I wonder who was Hange's friend." Mina crumped up the breakfast bar wrapping paper and disposed of it in the near bin.

They had not noticed, but Hange had come inside the staff floor, "Good morning, you all. What were you talking about? I heard something about a drunk."

"Eren had an interesting adventure just Friday when you and I were away. It was your friend that you know Hange. What was his name, I forgot?"

"Erwin his name was Erwin, the one that came to pick up was named Mike." the green-eyed boy detailed the fact as he washed his cup out in the sink.

Hange's face suddenly bloomed in a happy smile as she did run up to grab his hands.

"I’m so happy and deeply grateful that you met him; he is the best. But you have my deepest gratitude for helping him out."

"He told me that you know each for a long time. I assume you also know Mike since they seemed to know about you."

"Yes, I know both of them. Erwin and Mike, we have known each for a significantly long time. But I wonder what he was doing here in town since he works in Mitras."

"He lives in a neighboring property next to my house."

"WHAT? Are you kidding me, that's fantastic?" there was a flash of blurriness as Hange literary was spinning him around. Moblit did intervene as Eren got relieved for the rescue.

"I haven't seen him and Mike since.... Hmm, since that time or.... Ah since that meeting in a restaurant in Mitras. I should pay him a visit."

She turned to Eren, "How about if you and I visit Erwin since you are his new neighbor. Oh, and its discussion time, you all." noticing that all were ready sitting around the table.

Each Monday was a traditional detail exchange and planning for an entire week. Who does what if there are special works to do like pick up incoming ingredients, orders, etc.

"That’s all for this week agenda, but there is still one little thing. There is a new employee joining us as a waiter. Since Eren has become really good in baking he is joining to the first kitchen, splitting his duties as a waiter and a baker."

"Eren you will take care of the new worker. He should be here soon as I had talked with him before." there was a knock on the paneled frosted glass door as Hange told to enter.

Eren's face becoming sour as he had stepped in a shit. God dammit, it was Jean Kirstein.

The week began with Eren explaining Jean in and outs of the bakery and sweets shop. There was a thin folder that as an instructive guide in management and working around the building.

As a senior worker, Eren did love forcing Jean doing the menial tasks since he was a newbie. Scrub the toilets, clean the floor for the week, polish the window glass, etc.

Armin did stop from his work at his grandfather's company to buy the sweets and have a small talk with Eren and the staff.

Hange was fond of Armin since he was smart and understood her scientific terms or gibberish to all others.

It was just before Friday as Eren decided to turn to Armin for a help. He needed to leave the town for his old town Shigashina. There were papers to take care, also visit his moms grave.

He required him to take care of housework for a bit until he returns. Instead, he shot the offer down since he also was going to Mitras on that same day to visit a museum exhibition and he did not want to miss it at all.

Jean did overhear and decided to help out with that he at least gets to use the swimming pool. The older boy had not been in his place at all since Eren did not want him on his property or near it.

Armin, as he had picked up, had told him about the pool. Eren reluctantly did agree, but told him not to make a mess in the house, not to touch the billiard table, and not to go to the second floor wondering about private quarters, and that he will be back on the same Sunday at seven at evening.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some hot NSFW stuff between Marco and Jean.

CHAPTER 11

Things don't go always as planned, but Eren was elated that he had wrapped agenda faster than expected and was back home just before one a clock.

After getting off the train and taking a shortcut that he used when he walked and with a bike he walked up to the wall.

Eren knew three hidden spots of entry in the wall beside the main one. The one was a path along a flowing river in a small valley that flowed into the towns the main river.

And following bit upward a slow stream of flowing water, there was a thick shrubbery as in few steps he came to an opening of an underground brick water channel.

On one side there was a thin raised floor level just next to a one feet deep ditch that let the water from garden flow beneath the wall and out from the property.

With his phone shedding the light he walked to a barred gate. The bottom part was raised to let the water and some of the debris flow undisturbed as it had a raised floor level by the small amount of degree with a step break in the spot of barred gates.

Eren turned the cipher lock with a password that he knew as there was a click and after removing the lock bar he opened them.

Putting his hand trough bars, he pushed the bent metal piece back as the key locked. Eren did not go to the end of the underground tunnel since he did not need to.

The end was a waterfall as the water from one of the decorative rivers flowed into it. There was a small round spiral staircase opening in a square wall with a decorative motif at top crowned with a round stone ball.

It from outside looked like a simple decoration of the garden wall, that suddenly had side opening as Eren emerged out from it hidden by the greenery around him.

He now just needed to walk to the house front as he did proceed until from the garage direction he noticed two bikes.

Two, who is the owner of the second one. Eren knew that the dark brown belonged to Jean, but who was the owner of the second.

Eren decided to use a sneaking to found out. He went back into the garden to reach a grotto. Reaching an alcove in the three area space passing the round pool basin. And turning in a side branch with a lions head.

Similar to Longwood Gardens grotto the interior used rich stonework, toward the aquatic theme. Eren got to the stone fish mural.

Turning one of the fishes in two directions on of the wall made a decorative wall panel to sink bit inward. As he pushed it inward and shut it behind himself.

It was a hidden entrance as there were two hidden entry and exit spots from the house. One was the hidden entry mechanism hidden by the fishes in the grotto, and the second was the stone pavilion with glass windows overgrown by ivy.

The round stone medallion in the floor could come open revealing beneath a round staircase.

Eren walked to the end the passage reaching the panel in front of him. Pushing upon it with weight applied by hand it came open.

If one would wonder upon the next room, it would feel rather fascinating. Eren stood on a mirror floor that had a metal column staircase going up. From the top of it, as it went four floors, the staircase seemed bottomless.

In reality, it was a visual trick using mirrors at the bottom and the top. The compact staircase was also the key to this trick while giving access to hidden passages around the house.

Mikasa knew about it, but she did rarely use them. There were hidden passages leading out from bedrooms. Unlike opening inward to bedrooms they were constructed to be used to move outward from them, excluding Erens bedroom going both ways.

After moving up the steps he decided to seek on the first floor for the living room. There were two lookout spots wisely hidden.

A hidden panel from the staircase went into a simple wood sheeted wall corridor with brickwork. Turning a corner he bent down a half door size opening with steps behind it.

Eren pulled an edge of the wood that opened a wall section. It was layered with wood, brickwork and plaster and wood.

He was greeted by a glass surface belonging to the mirror of the central fireplace. Before that, he did open the ventilation pipe hidden panel to hear voices.

Behind the fake mirror glass, he saw Jean and Marco. That would be an easy guess since both were pretty close.

They talk as Eren could hear was about how nice his place was, it did make Erens heart swell from the appreciation of his house.

Then an event unfolded that left Eren flabbergasted as the two in front of him sitting at the couch. It was Marco telling how handsome was the wallpaper when out of blue Jean kissed him.

"Handsome, I thought it was about me." the tall teen leaned over the Marco with one hand resting on the back of the sofa.

Marco pulled in a breath and let it out, "You can be sometimes so intolerable." he got once again silenced by Jean's lips.

"Admit it; you like that about me," he spoke as his arms roamed freely over Marcos' chest sliding downward.

In response, Marco let out a groan as the hand slid over his private area with Jean's lips turning in a grin.

"Seriously, Jean. You...ah."

"Hnn, why complaining you seem to enjoy the current situation. I can give a handy hand for you if you want." he flung over his shoulder the green long sleeved shirt that he had pulled off with a black no sleeve tank top just beneath.

Eren stood there dumbfounded and with his eyeballs onlooking in the scene unfolding in front of him. It was until he saw how Jean got rid of Marcos jeans that he wanted to leave.

But the curiosity and desire were stronger as he saw Marcos tights and the brown colored briefs with three white stripes on one side. The mound in his pants was also enticing.

There he was, hidden by the mirror glass staring out upon the Marco. In his underwear with his shirt and Jean who right now pulled off his black tank top while in his blue jeans.

Eren had caught glimpses of Jean in the school's showers but damn he was fit. A slim but chiseled abdomen muscle and the chest was alluringly fine to stare upon.

He was also pissed, he should have told not to take others with him. And there should be an opportunity to later have a revenge for that sex on his couch. It should be arranged to seem like an accident.

Eren watched on as Jean's mouth was exploring Marcos abs and stomach from top to bottom as the dark-haired youth beneath him was moaning.

Jean also went for his nipples producing the male beneath him release ecstatic voice.

It became more accented as the boy on top of him with his tongue glided down along his navel line to the briefs.

Jean played along with his tongue taking the lump in his mouth making the Marco let out a hitched voice.

"You look so adorable with your freckles right now." Jean looked like a Cheshire cat or a panther with his eyes staring into Marcos making him blush as he turned his face away.

Using that as an opportunity, he snagged the edge of Marcos briefs with his teeth and pulled them down.

Out popped an erection of seemingly eight and a half inches, not thick but on a bit slimmer side with a light pink crown as a tongue belonging to Jean slid across it.

It made Marco shudder from the pleasure, while Eren standing there behind the mirror glass glided his arm down to the standing tent in his pants.

Jean licked from the root to the tip of the stiff erection as he suddenly took town a considerable length of it causing the Marco to let out an ecstatic hissing sound.

The spit made the crown of the erection all shiny while Jean explored the standing erection with his tongue like it was a lollipop.

The base of his penis as Eren could observe was neatly trimmed or cut with a dark patch of hair still remaining around it.

Jean then went bit lower to play with the balls just below the shaft making Marco turn his head in the excitement that coursed through his body nerves. The dark-haired man laid there on the couch as the one above him explored his most private parts.

Marco left hand did grab the armrest while the other bent to grab the backrest edge. Jean moved down to a next stage that sent an extasy trough his body and spilled from the lips as a loud moan as a rimjob by sliding across his sphincter muscles.

As the man below trashed in the cacophony of extasy and pleasure moaning "J-Jean.... Oh, my god.... "

Eren’s cock had become rigid as a board needing to be released. With his head between the Marcos' legs, Eren saw the cock bob up and down.

Eren saw how Jean slicked his finger in his mouth and slid it in inside the body beneath him.

Eren could discern him mewl as the inserted finger went on exploration deeper inside the recess of the anal opening.

The finger came upon the inner pleasure switch know as prostate as suddenly there was a clear chorus of "Ah,....ah... Holy heavens, stop Jean.", but his pleas fell on deaf ears as emboldened explorer continued on with the finger penetration as second as added.

The stiff and hard member of Marco was jumping and slapping against his lower stomach.

Marco was becoming rather wanton in his mouthful display as it suddenly came to a climax. A literal climax as his cock started to twitch and cum shot out from the slit.

Four shots stained his abdomen and stomach. Letting deep breaths out and coming out from the extasy of orgasm.

Jean had a smirk on his lips. "Looks like you enjoyed it. How about returning the favor." he got up and pulled his pants down releasing from underwear a substantial cock of nine inches.

A bead of precum glistened at the tip. He with his legs resting on both sides above the chest of Marco let him explore the length and the span of the manhood.

Marcos' lips slid across the flesh pulling out groans of satisfaction and pure pleasure as Jean bucked his hips forward and back.

The dark-haired man seemed to enjoy the play. Jean taught otherwise as he pulled his cock out from his mouth and went down once again.

After a tongue work the tip of his cock got placed at the entrance and thrust his hips forward. The lubricated entrance and the spit enable the cock to pass through the sphincter muscles into the warm interior.

Both let out a moan, as Jean shifted forward bit by bit as the entire length was submerged inside. Jean's hips moved slow and after a while increased in pace, then into rapid speed as the egg size balls slapped against the entrance.

Eren was also rubbing his firm hard cock, as the duo were ramping it up in the rhythm and in a change of positions.

From side while Jean did hold one of Marcos' legs, and then from the back in the doggy position and finally in the missionary.

Jean was presently between Marcos' legs with his back glistening as he let a moan.

"I’m coming. Oh, shit....." he spoke as Marco was first to discharge the load between their stomachs soon followed by Jean in the response of tightening anus muscles.

Eren to shot in his hand palm in a response noting the intense action in front of him. And seeing the anal rim merging out and in of the pelvis moving onward and back.

All three of them were coming out from the sexual stupor with the third one hidden from the two taken bit of shame.

Jean was laying beside his side.

"Jean. Can you get me toilet paper to clean up?"

"Sure, why not," he spoke but beholding the erotic figure he had another decision as his cock had arisen once again.

"Seriously, I told I needed to clean up. If Eren gets back, it will be a problem."

"Don’t worry, we, however, have a time. That shit still will not be home till late in the evening." he moved toward him.

And as he told that Eren, had a shit grin on his face as he had cleaned up. He decided to fuck with them both as a revenge.

Eren did leave the route back and came out from the hidden entrance to the wall and out on the road as he walked along the road.

He looked back at road hearing a car engine coming toward him. It was a red car, a two-seater belonging to Hange.

A head popped out from the car "Eren, nice to see you are back in town. Are you on way to your home?" all smiles and happy she spoke welcoming him in the car as he let himself.

"Yes, I was walking toward my home."

"Great, then let’s get to your place and then we can go visit Erwin if you want." she then proceeded toward the main entrance as Eren with the remote opened the gate.

"Sure. But I need to check on Jean and grab some quick snack." inside he had a grin in his head.

They drove the car to the front of the house as Eren got out. He walked to the doors and opened them as he loud voice said words "Jean, I’m back." as on cue he heard a thud from the living room followed by quick steps while Hange came inside the house.

"Eren where is Jean?"

"I don’t know I will see if they are in the living room. Check the guest room on right."

Eren walked toward the room thinking he would apprehend Jean still inside in the Marco. Yup, there they were as Hange poped behind him as the room had opened the window.

Both sitting there in seemingly fine but their clothes looked rather tattered.

"Oh, Marco it is nice seeing you. What have you been doing since I was away? I hope you enjoyed the swimming pool. At any rate, you two can go. I have a friend of Hange's to visit."

"It’s fine we should go then." Marco seemed to avoid looking at the Erens face as also Jean for a discomfort.

"I’m fine with that."

Eren did watch as Marco gave a glare to Jean and he was happy. He hoped the cum did not leave any stains on his sofa.

He pretended to sit down on the couch where they had sex to retie his shoe.

"Hey, did you spill something on this couch? It feels a bit wet and soaked. Did you spill some water? I hope it does not cause any stains because this is pure silk fabric."

Marco gave a clear glare that could easy stab Jean who tried to come up with a response "It was a bit of water. I was thirsty."

"And what is with that sweaty aroma in the air?" mentioned Hange as the duo was almost out of the room.

"Well, I made a bet about pushups. I told I can do fifty of them. And I'm sweaty from doing them."

"Umm, okay. We should be going. He needs a shower." Marco spoke excusing themselves.

"Thanks for watching my house. Bye." he looked at the backs of Marco and Jean. Eren saw a suspicious spot in Marcos pants.

Eren had a glee in the awkwardness, but before they got almost out he spoke: " Marco your bottom seems to have a water stain from that spilled water."

Marco in few steps was out through doors as Jean followed in his steps closing the doors behind himself.

Eren did hold himself not to let out a hysterical laughter of embarrassment from both of them and it was almost jovial.

"You have a nice place, Eren, it is first time visiting and seeing it. We should go see Erwin." coming out from the living room spoke Hange.

"Let go, I can take care of the rest."

"Don’t be late. I will be waiting for you just outside." toward the entrance spoke stepping out from the house.

Eren just closed the window and then getting out locked the doors before turning on the security system of the house.

Joining next to the Hange, the car drove out through the gate. As they closed behind themselves and the clamps locked the gate with pylons rising in front of them.

The pylons could easily stop in the track a several ton cars with their strength. To stop a person from knocking out the reinforced gates that on their own were powerful stop barrier.

The two-seater car did take a quick drive through the forest with the wind fluttering their hair. With the roof of the car being folded down at the back.

A turn in the road and toward the house passing through the opened gates.

Eren was a bit nervous with Hange at the front of the car's wheel. She drove in fact fast, and it repeatedly made him nervous and to use the seatbelt.

They together walked up the staircase of stone steps toward the double doorway. Hange knocked on the door with the doorknocker instead using the push button door alarm.

The door was opened by Ilse. "Oh, it’s you. Welcome back, who is the woman with you?" she let them pass into the grand entry point of the villa.

"She knows Mr. Smith for a long time, a friend of his. Where is he currently?"

"He should be done with his conference call. Oh, here he comes." her head twisted toward the central staircase under the dome as Erwin had emerged from a arch coming down the steps.

It was too late before the Ilse and Eren could respond Hange was in quick steps darting toward him as she jumped on him.

"Erwin, you look so handsome and incredible. How are you? It has been a comparatively long time since I saw you."

There was a light smile on his face as she let him go of her embrace, "You too, I saw you have done rather well for yourself."

Hot damn, he looks hot. Eren taught it seeing the mand had nice white and black cardigan with black suit pants and leather shoes.

"I’m rather surprised you moved here all of sudden. And all in all next to Eren's home."

"How about us take further talking in the Yellow drawing room." with his hard rubber heels clicking against the tiles he led them to the room facing the parlor room.

His right arm welcomed them follow as both moved behind him while Ilse went off doing other things as she gave slight not and excused herself.

Led toward the drawing room the doors on opposing side came open as a man with blond hair emerged bearing in his hands a tray of cleaning supplies.

He stopped confronted by the stares of two guests in Smith household.

"Hello, and good day to you." the serious-faced man with brown eyes and the pulled back hair and a small light colored beard greeted the two guests.

"Let me introduce you to Eld Gin. He is a worker here."

"My name is Zoe Hange."

"My name is Eren Yeager. It is pleasure meeting you." with a brilliant smile he greeted the man as both the woman and the teen introduced themselves.

"Mr. Smith if you are going to the drawing room then you should know that butler Moses is there. Setting flowers in the vase what he received from gardener Tomas as you had requested."

"Yes, I do recall. Since you have done polishing the wood furniture you can take free time off."

"Much appreciated, sir. Excuse me." with a slight bow he went farther into the interior of house fading from sight.

The Yellow drawing room as he caught the first glimpse from the opened doors and behind the broad back of Erwin was a sumptuous luxury room.

Yellow silk wallpaper with damask print, or satin since Eren could not tell. It was in arched panels going around the entire rooms walls with a three-arch mirror in front and a fireplace bellow.

The same style windows and dimension of the parlor room with gilded detail scroll work. Instead of the much simplified dark wood carving accents in the parlor room could be just out from a palace in France.

One large chandelier with sofas bellow it, in the matching tone of color set the place in a rather uplifting sense. Even more with a bright sun shining in the room through the windows with yellow brocade curtains.

Near a grand piano stood a roundtable on with was placed a silver vase full of white roses, in a semi-dome shape. As a man was collecting cuttings of green leaves of the table surface

The man took a bottle that he read was bleach as he saw him drip just couple drops from a dripper into the vase water.

The blond tall man with bit messy hair then stirred it before pouring it in the vase. Eren knew this trick from his mom. Using just a couple drops of bleach in flower vase could preserve the lifespan of flowers.

Orbs of light green eyes in a rugged face greeted them. It was just like several minutes back. Introducing themselves, the man was named Moses Brown.

He did excuse himself from their presence needing to finish up his work tasks.

Finally, they were left on their own, Erwin sat on the couch alone while the two guests had the forward facing exact copy.

"So what brings you two together, here? I know you are my neighbor, only one. And we two are friends, longtime and also ex-coworkers in company work."

"And looks like you have been doing all fine and dandy. Hiring a staff to take care of this stately villa. How many are there? I’m rather prerequisite to know how many rooms this place has?"

"Just a staff of five people. Nothing much, two butlers named Eld Gin and Luke Cis, a maid named Ilse Lagnar to clean up the place and a gardener Tomas with a manager Moses Brown. The place has thirty-five rooms" resting his head against the hand and the arm upon the couch hand rest the man spoke it rather with leisure.

"And I also heard you have a quite skilled staff off workers for the bakery to become so popular. There even have been rumors of those treats being praised in the company and also used as a real bargain."

"Yeah, there are always orders from Mitras. We do delivery orders, but we are not interested to dig information on clients, bad for business." her eyes darted around the room as her head also turned taking in the four walls.

"Nothing would me make happier than seeing Eren at Royal Reiss University. Actually, I decided to help him get into it. " that clearly made Eren shocked.

"Umm, I think I could not get in that university." he tried to protest, but his head was in a tight chokehold of hers.

"Nonsense, I see you want to go to it. And I can help you with that."

Eren noticed a glint in Erwin's eyes, shit he thought. That woman had rather sharp intuition, and it was maddening.

He did want to go to that university since he saw it for the first time in a postcard shown by her mother. It looked like a fairytale fantasy castle shown by his mom when he was sick.

"I have study notes, for you to use as an example for studies. I can give you them and help you with them."

"If you have any problem, you can turn to me, but you can also visit your next-door neighbor or just borrow a cup of sugar. In another case, he could borrow from you some tea. That guy has a tea as his hobby. Darjiling, Earl Grey, milk tea and all kind of tea is off his passions."

The affirmed words were spoken and gobbled up by Eren as he yearned to know more about the hot, handsome man.

In a vision at his head floated up the imaginary sight of Erwin Smith dressed like a refined English gentleman. In a suit, tie and black leather shoes sitting next to a roundtable with a silver three-tier scone and dessert display.

At his hand, there was a cobalt blue gold teacup with a matching set as he took a sip from it.

"Eren looks like you are contemplating."

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, what were you talking about?" he saved that image in his recess of mind to use it as an inspiration for his next article of writing.

"Just discussing, about the latest things that had happened to us. If you want, we want to talk a bit alone. You can take a look around the place or go see gardens.

There are lots to explore on the main floor. We, both will catch up with each other." for s moment it seemed that Erwin was a bit bored about what was to come.

The face was rather neutral as his eyes connected with his.

"Go on and have a look around on the first floor. Think it as an offering since you let me look around your houses first floor."

"HEY, did you visit him? Why I did not get uninformed about it?" not wanting any more probing from Hange, Eren was already out through the door.

The Palladian and baroque detail hallway was cooler from the previous room since it did not have any big windows that warmed up the interior through a natural process of glass and sunray interaction.

Eren just moved forward up the steps of the raised central floor level under the dome. There he stood with a dilemma to take a route on right or left.

Left, that was a decision as he went with a traditional Eeny, meeny, miny, moe. The hallway on the left was a wide, light hallway. Light blue, dark blue panels with gilded scrollwork and wall candelabras with electric lamps reminiscent of candles.

Over his head in constant gaps were domed chandeliers as they cast shadows on the blue carpet. In front of the distance was a refined doorway with twin doors of frosted glass leading out in the greenhouse.

Sofas, wall tables, commodes, and stands were placed along the walls. A slow ticking of cock vibrated through the serenity of the shadowy hallway.

Painting frames of refined details and gilding embellished the frames, they were from smallest to huge size in variety. Ovals, square, round with a hexagon and elongated frames.

Nature scenery, city, town and even portraits that he thought were Erwin's ancestors with blond hair and blue eyes. There were also brown, black-haired people.

Some portraits screamed from their faces expression of pride, melancholy, whimsy, coldness or just a simple expression from happiness to neutral.

There was a painting of a Smithol town. It was done in an oil painting and seemed an artwork of a grandmaster.

Oil painter done in a spring with a castle rising above a picturesque town with red clay tiles andtimber-framedd buildings.

Eren did open one of the doors to find behind a grand stone staircase with landing going to the floor just below.

The entire span was done with gilded dark wood panels to a hip height. While the rest was in frescoes like the Kensington palace’s great staircase or an Italian palazzo.

Closing the doors Eren better decided to resist the temptation to go below the assigned floor.

There should be the conservatory forward at the end of the carpeted hallway.

Bingo, I was right. Instead of the previous empty and void of anything glass, tiled and stone constructed place he saw a lush green space.

The inbuilt deep basin like planters housed palm trees and over a dozen varieties of plants including a banana tree and a miniature willow tree in one corner. Green freestanding trellis dividers divided the place into separate parts.

Next to the gurgling fountain and falling water was a set of green wicker chairs matching up with lush greenery with a roundtable.

Eren breathed in his lungs the delightful, ethereal aroma of lilies growing in a large stone vase. He heard snipping sound.

Careful not to make a sound he walked along the tiles. In the big green room seeing a man shaping a planted shrub in a spherical ball.

Oh, so that must be Tomas the gardener, Eren recalled while the man dropped the pieces of the cut shrubbery in a basket.

"So, who are you a young stranger and what are you doing here?" the brown-haired man with the shaggy hair spoke out in, startling the boy.

"Eren, Eren Yeager. I’m a neighbor living close by this house and you must be Tomas. A gardener for this house. How did you know I was here?"

"We're surrounded by a glass; I observed your reflection in the glass pane." it made Eren blush in embarrassment, that's why glass was used in mirrors.

The man ultimately put the hand scissors down and turned around. Shaggy brown hair with dark brown eyes, thin mustache and a bit of tuff of the beard.

"Look at you, you look handsome as a gardener. Are all of the staff handsome in this place like from some kind of photoshoot."

"Ha-ha-ha. I can say you don’t look so shabby." smiling a pearly white smile he bowed down to him like a gentleman.

"What is that delightful aroma in the air?" a familiar aroma of delicate notes tingled his nose as he pulled in a breath.

"Mock orange, it is the one I cut like a ball. It’s a part of a set. They are aromatic plants."

"Oh, you have a banana tree. I possess one also in my greenhouse." he pointed with his face to the familiar long leaves and the familiar stalk.

Now the man was curious, "You have a greenhouse. I want to know a bit more. I can help out if you are a neighbor."

"I’m not lying, by that suspicious tone of yours. I do live next door where that old abandoned mansion is, or in the old mansions enclosed garden. It is a vast garden area."

"Nevertheless, I should be going back, I hope that Zoe and Erwin have wrapped up their talking. Bye, see you if that is possible, who knows." he waved his hand with the same gesture back as he shut the doors behind himself relocating to the main hall.

Stepping forward, he had come out of the lush green space, Eren went on the spur of moment to explore the forward facing hallway.

A replica with the same doors on to a terrace letting light in the shadowy hallway that flooded inside from the glass windows.

Intricate commodes of fine marquetry, pietra dura embellishments and gilding of swirls and light fixtures. Finley refined wood carvings and inlaid parquet floor with a central blue carpet with gilding line at the edges was a statement to behold.

The door arrangement was similar like in the previous one but with a bit of variation in the door placement and count.

A door in front of him just couple steps forward came open as in the hallway emerged the man named Moses and at his side was a younger man.

Long black chin-length, straight brown hair seemingly tied back in a ponytail. As he could tell from the first closer inspection seeing the hair from a side view for a moment.

He was average height man dressed in reminiscent clothing of butler uniform with a vest.

"Luke, go ask if the guests in the Yellow room would like something to eat or refreshments? After, could you straighten up that crooked painting in the ballroom, and clean out the old ashes from the fireplace in it."

"Sure, I will take all. I hope you will be satisfied with that. See you la..." the young man froze in half sentence seeing the green-eyed teen in front of him. Moses turned toward the brunette and then jumped with eyes from him to the young person standing there.

Moses tapped on the back of the man named Luke to stop him starring rudely at the guest like a curiosity.

"Excuse, him. This is Luke, and this is our guest that seems to be acquainted with this households master. Do you have any request as a guest of Erwin Smith, young Eren Yeager?" like a pro Moses glided over the introduction and gave a professional explanation to both parties.

"I’m absolutely fine and good." seeking rather a denial not wanting to impose his presence and inconvenience he reaffirmed his status, but the stomach seemed to disagree with a rumble.

The guttural, almost like a from made Luke his with his to falter the  Moses a thin-lipped smile on his while for a second tinted red as he looked down.

"A light breakfast sandwich and something for a drink would be nice on this sunny day. I recommend it." turning in the slight angle he had something to tell Luke.

"You can go on your tasks; I will take care of the guest. Just follow me." he encouraged him to follow behind the doors that had been opened before.

Behind was a much simple smaller and simpler stone staircase with Tudor style wood paneling from top to bottom with white plaster ceiling.

It was also much narrower than the previous wide swooping set of stairs. It was clear it was part of the service or servant area.

The railing was a wood balustrade as they stepped down the steps and to a landing taking a turn and going to the ground floor.

There was a simple single colon of wood at the bottom of the u turning staircase dropping upon elementary brown terracotta tiles.

A double doors with one door open and left open by a simple round door holder on the floor led in a wide hallway.

The once whitewash plaster walls with simple natural wood siding was rather austere. Somebody had used stencil cut out if assumed of dark blue to embellish the wall with floral and vase Georgian pattern. Making it a bit glamorous and pleasant.

A few steps forward on right was a kitchen through a doorway. It was a palatial kitchen of a French empire, classical columns with a gilding and dark wood fittings.

It had modern stainless steel fridges and a dozen kitchen tools. A toaster, microwave oven and other kitchen tools placed around the spacious kitchen.

It had arched full-size windows and a from the ceiling hanged brass ringed chandelier with a frosted flower shaped bells that had bulbs inside them. There were side doors in one of the walls and a third pair leading out beneath the base that had the two-floor villa above it.

Eren took a seat next to the large counter island while Moses was making him a sandwich on precut bread squares.

"I have noticed you in town. You always go to Maison Square. I do live in the town near the Tulip Avenue."

Eren knew the location. Tulip Avenu was a large two rows of green space with lush green leaf crowned trees giving nice shadow with rows of tulips beneath them. In swirling patterns similar to French gardens with benches.

The wide walkway avenue was a place of pubs, and bars of German taste. With some having terraces and trees growing in the cobbled stone payment round open earth circles.

In the center, there was the fountain of a composition of bronze statues.

They were classically inspired with depictions of human figures depicting certain aspects. They were Agriculture, Time, Finance, Science and at the top stood a Nature. It was known as the Harvest fountain.

It was a passage point for him from and to work with a side street serving as a shortcut.

"Here, is a quick food for a lunch." the dish clinked against the marble surface with the sandwich resting neatly on top of it.

"You noticed me? How?"

"You had a rather loud argument with a boy, a tall one, there was also a blond one smaller in stature trying to stop of you both arguing."

It did dawn upon him what moment it was about in memory from that day, it was an argument about grades. Jean had called Eren stupid, as he bit back to the horse face with that his grades were several points higher than his.

"Oh, I remember. Much appreciated for the food. Is all of the staff in this place from the town?"

"Yes, the staff for this place are inhabitants of the town."

Eren devoured the sandwich. And he had to admit it was damn good and tasty. While between the bites and talking of exchange meanwhile having mouth free of morsels of food.

He had made the man break in a light laugh with his mouth having mustache stained bit by a souce used as a topping.

After a thank full and a bit friendly banter, the brunette decided to get up the same route he used to came down to the basement floor.

Underneath as he had peeled out from words of Moses there was also a sub-basement used to storage food after posing a question how many floors this building had.

The light sneakers soles of his stepped on the staircase upward as he almost in the turn of the corner did run into Lucas.

"Oh, hi. You must be Lucas."

"And you must be Eren. Come, I will accompany you." he stepped aside as both went op the stairs with the brown haired teen using opportunity to talk.

Eren had a nagging feeling that he had seen him from somewhere in the town, But the main point was where, and when? Since he was an inhabitant of this town, he knew he had met him somewhere.

Exchanging words, he aimed for an indirect shoot. "Hmm, I think I had seen you somewhere? Those buttons are rather unusual." the shiny embellished, pattern buttons did draw his attention like a crow seeing a shiny thing.

"Thanks, it was a gift from a suit maker as I live above his atelier shop, his wife runs a body shop for beauty and hygiene."

Fireworks went off in his brain. He identified the place since he had ordered a custom-made suit from himself at that place when he realized he had outgrown the previous one.

It was the under arms region that had become a problem since he could not raise his arms.

The shop was on the other side of the town from his location over the river.

The Armory River was a natural spot that divided the town in South and West.

A set of five wonderful bridges crossed it.

Each had a character of its own from the old brick bridge of Weiss, Ghotic cast iron bridge known as Iron Rose, the Beaux-arts and sculpture embellished Parade bridge.

Aqualandi bride decorated in intricate nautical theme sculptures and seashells.

And the only bride used by pedestrian traffic known as Arch Bridge with more intricate detailing but similar to Iron Bridge in Shropshire.

And the suit maker shops name was ‘Marcilles’ with next door shop named ‘Marigold’. The building was shaped in an L shape on a street corner of the ascher shaped Rose Road.

So named because of the red coble stone street of the previous shape enclosing the redbrick walls of the Rose Park.

The shop building was a Gothic style red brick building with black iron detailing and statuary in the arches on the second-floor level.

The first floor was a classical vintage storefront.

Rose Park was an equally a large size land of a plot of 150-hectares hosting many varieties of roses, including rose shrubs and climbing roses making fairy tale arches.

Between the trees and the trellises with two pavilions. Where also ponds and fountains with statuary. There was a spot of public gathering because of a Greek-inspired amphitheater built in a verdant hillside. With the inclosing scenery building facing the white marble seating.

It was a full-scale reconstruction with colonnades and statuary in gild gold with painting and frescoes.

Just behind the intricate scenery building was a green area line that ended with a columned walkway with a pond on one side housing a fountain in the center.

It was a lovely place to see and enjoy as it was a part of the town's cultural life. It even had an automated roof covering that was unfolded like a sail to cover people in shade on hot summer days.

The underground area beneath the seats was a historical replica of shops providing drinks and food.

A venue of concerts, festivals, and theatre with a possibility to be converted to the cinema it was one of nine hearts of culture in the town.

Also known as the Sacred Nine of Culture. Listing the Town Hall, Rose Park, Central Library, the Grand Opry music and cinema hall. Further then Church of Sacred Trinity, the Water Gardens, the public bathhouse, and the Grand Majesty theater hall.

Passing through the doors Eren heard Hange's voice calling him in the central rotunda.

Thanking him, Eren wished him a good day as he dashed down in quick pace "I’m here." coming out between the staircase he saw both Erwin and Hange.

"Where were you off wandering? I thought you got lost."

"I was bit hungry, but I did have a light meal in the downstairs kitchen."

He did notice Hange giving Erwin a side glance with a grin. Something was definitely up.

"Anyhow, I should be going on. I and Moblit need to go over the budget of the shop. And make a listing for the new ingredients, we are thinking to expand the shop's product item list. Take care, I should be going I need to get to the capital city too. Oh, Monday I will pass you the notes for study Eren."

With that, she literally left the building as she shut the doors

There he was with Erwin Smith as there was a silence between themselves, Eren was first to break the ice.

"I’m sorry I’m a bit embarrassed she told about my dream getting in Reiss Univerity."

Erwin had a warm and charming smile that could turn Eren in to putty to play with him as he could want.

"It’s nothing to be embarrassed; it is rather admirable you have the tenacity. As she proposed I could help you. I’m an alumnus of that university. If you have determination, I could support you as a pillar. Why do you want to enter in it?"

Eren just decided shoot for the aim, "Well it was a dream of my deceased mother. I got taken by that dream to, rather swept up and I have dreamed about it ever since."

The brown haired boy felt the big cordial hand in his hair, that he got filled by a desire, that seemed to fluster his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love Levi's and Erens interactions. They can be so amusing.=)

CHAPTER 12

That was a day off once again for a change. Eren, when he could, visit Erwin’s place as much as he could.

If he was not there, he spent time with the staff of the mansion. Even when nobody was there, Eren had at least a key to the property.

Erwin had given it to him while they had been at Erens house. It had made him blush him in a pink tinge.

They had become familiar and close with Eren allowing Erwin rest his head on his lap as they had finished their lessons for Eren. Or after he was done working on his works after a hard day in the evenings.

They had a bonding time as Eren invited him for a grill at his garden with his staff.

Erwins and Hange's notes were incredibly handful for the learning; he knew he was gonna do excellent for the last year in high school.

It was just a warm summer evening with Erwin's house facade submerged in an outdoor golden light with a rest of the property.

Eren was sitting on a large fainting couch and reading in the music room while Erwin played a piano. Rising his green eyes the boy looked at the man's profile and he noticed something.

A gramophone and next to it a significant unit of shut shelves. He had explored the house from top to bottom.

The place was palatial, of an aristocrat and expensive fabrics.

Double shelf doors came open as vinyl records placed in the paper sleeves came insight.

Erwin stopped not hearing the flipping of pages and shifted his head.

He had a grin noticing the boy surfing through his record collection until he found something and put it on the gramophone.

A sound of violin music belonging and evoking a grand party resounded in the ember paneled room with the blond man having an idea.

Standing up he walked next to the youth not noting him as he bound his arms around him and gradually turned him around.

A bit frightened and surprised eyes looked up to him, taking his hips in his arm, "Care for a dance?"

Eren nodded swept up by the blue eyes like a magic.

A blond tall man dancing the waltz with him made him seemingly float. Nothing seemed to be present at the walls and the things around him had vanished into nothingness.

Just the perfume worn by Erwin and those hypnotic eyes that made him feel like he was drowning more and more by each day.

The violin music seemingly made ambiance dreamlike as floating on cloud seven.

Erens hands felt so delectably good on that manly frame. And the face starred into him as it seemed to get closer and closer as the boy rose up on his feet.

A light and chase kiss that turned Erens brain into a mush and heart bloom into fireworks.

The brunette was breathless and Erwin more raged as he felt him shake with them splitting apart.

"Damn, you don’t know how much you seemingly affect my mind."

"I can say that about you, too. I could merely write a dozen erotica just alone on you." Eren just looked like he had come from a steam bath with his face all red in a blush.

Erwin caught that, "That is rather questionable." his had slid in his hair like it was a regret.

He hated his intuition, as the man stood there and pulled a deep breath.

"This is immoral, I should just end it."

That ignited a wrath in Eren, he had written about him over thirteen stories, a dozen in truth. And a spark of neurons traveled in his brain executing an idea, just behind the strapping male.

He had a grin on a face, forcing his force forward and with a swipe, he pushed him knocking him on the fainting couch.

The blond man fell like a tree with Eren on top of his chest.

"Even if an elf possesses my secrets, I can say that I’m more taken by you as much as you are taken by me since I saw you." sitting next to him with an amused face placed his arms through his blond locks.

Erwin's face bloomed in a huge grin with a hearty chuckle, "Your just like a kitten that I took in when I was just seven. He possessed alluring green eyes."

"Just don’t do anything foolish, like, disappear. I will not give up so easily."

Eren was pissed sitting at his home, a week had gone since the incident in the music room by but there was no sign of Erwin at his home.

Just search in the web, and he had found the Smith corporations address.

It was practical since he was going to the capital to check on the family house.

Walking on a sunny day in the business district he came in a front of mirror surface made of glass panels all over the tall building.

The tallest structure in the district.

Eren was dressed in a suit to blend in unnoticed, he had gathered clues from the Hange who was rather talkative.

Crossing the green marble and silver detailed atrium and the forward lobby Eren went by notes passed him by Hange. To get to the middle office tear located in the central level of the three-tier stepped highrise.

Eren felt like James Bond passing through security zone and clearing it using the card passed to him by Hange.

Standing in an elevator he waited until the metallic and mirror elevator came to halt on the corresponding floor.

Behind the metallic doors was a futuristic modernism, wall scones with faux marble print light fixtures of thin columns of sets with flat lights decorating the ceiling and walls.

Grayline and red faux paneling imitating a red stone, the places had red, gray and light dark green colors.

Then right now there was a problem he had to get through the three levels of floors.

The upper two floors stacked just above him were protected by a password at the elevator exit lobby.

The password did change each week, but it did have a back route password as an extra security key. Eren put the seven-digit password by the silver buttons as blue stars showed up in the back screen.

A beep sound and screen displayed access granted as Eren slid his hand over a sensor that let the sliding doors open.

Since being on the second floor following the advice of Hange he had to get out.

On the third floor just by walking up the formal stairs instead of service ones.

"Who are you I, have not seen you here?" near the stairs he got noticed by a man in a black suit. The man had a youthful face with black hair and an undercut.

Silver gray eyes stared into him as the man had had a face that seemingly been frozen in a frown.

Eren just pretended not to notice as he moved up the stairs.

He heard words "Hey; I was talking to you, you piece of shit stain." while Eren continued up the stairs and into a hallway with a man following from the back.

"I’m talking to you; you brown haired turd. Che, if you do not tell me who are you, and what you are doing here I will wipe the floor with you."

Eren increased his step of speeds, "Seriously, are you deaf or what? So be it you piece of shit, I will wipe you out like a dirt stain."

The boy automatically ducked as he felt a swish sound caused by the man's leg above him being swept.

He thanked an opportunity of luck that he had been in elementary school track field. But it had been a long time since fifth grade as he took a quick stance and made a run.

Overtaking a man that was familiar he slid the floor and then took a turn in the side hallway and the closest double doors with thin frosted glass panels three by three on each side.

Eren heard an argument as he hid behind a close wall not to let his shadow bee seen, he was uninterested as the voices faded.

After relief and pulling a breath he turned around and found himself in an office room. It was presidential office room for sure.

Light scones, marble inlays, futuristic like light fixtures with fine reflecting lacquered furniture of simplicity and touch of the mid-’70s and 60’s inspired with silver metallic details.

The office was placed on the side with a wall behind the massive desk having a bubble water wall with bubbles rising up.

There was also a corner for greenery. Stepping bit inside he noticed a painting. There was Erwin next to two other men all with a similar appearance, but the oldest had white hair mixed with blond.

Eren then caught the name on the nameplate with told it was an office of Erwin Smith.

He decided to look around for a bit, noticing first photos frames on the table. Would you believe he thought seeing Hange and for the nerve seeing that scary short man with a permanent scowl with both of them?

Setting himself comfortably on the sofa the doors came open. Erwin stepped inside with Mike Zacharias just behind. And the dark hair short man with a face that looked he had stepped in shit seeing Eren.

All three stopped in place Erwin the most surprised, "Eren, what are you doing here?"

Mike was amused, "So it was him who ran past me with Levi chasing him. I pondered what the shithead was that made you angry."

"For one can, I punch him." without any emotional face Levi wanted to get back at Eren for outwitting him.

"No, Levi. He is my neighbor and employee of Hange." Erwin was a bit taken back.

"That makes me punch, him and kick him for an extra." still with straight poker face with a bit of disgust he proposed.

"Once again, Levi. No. What are you doing here and it the city?"

"Just dropping at my family’s townhouse and decided to see you since you have been gone for a week and I was bit worried where have you gone." the green-eyed youth explained.

Eren sat there learning that Erwin had to return to the city to do some of the work that needed his attention. Mostly paperwork that was not meant to be sent through post or using a fax machine.

The brunette was a bit taken aback asking who the shortie was, earning a glare and words from Levi if he had a deathwish.

"But I’m wondering how this shithead got in this place?"

"I had help from Hange," Eren spoke.

The short black-haired man named Levi had clear disgust on his face, "That bitch, she still goes off to somewhere and still gets on my nerves. I taught you changed the codes for entry Mike."

By the facial expression, it was clear, "I did and at least seven times. But it leaves me stumped how she gained the access code. "

"And do you even have a townhouse you look like a countryside bumkin? Sitting down on the couch with crossed legs, the silver eyes mocked him.

"I do, I essentially wanted to invite Erwin and Mike, but I don’t know about you. You can come if you want as a guest since you seem Erwin's friend. Since Erwin has been to my place and I have visited his place."

"Really." Levi side glanced, but Erwin was cool as a duck in a water.

"Yeah, since his villa is next to my house." Eren noticed the exchange of small smiles between Mike and Erwin while Levi seemingly did not notice it.

"I will keep you up to those words, shithead." with a smirk and twinkle in his eye, the expression went into a dull one.

"I know a bit about you Levi Ackerman. Hange told me bits and pieces from when I visited her apartments and looked at photo frames hanged on the wall. There was one with Erwin, Mike, her, and I asked who the smallest black-haired person was."

A swish sound followed and a thunk sound, at the back of him. Eren followed the object that passed his cheek and behind was a cork board with a fountain pens sharp tip embedded in it.

"What did you say about me? Got any problems, maybe a kick in the face will make you be quiet, you piece of shit." in a dark and malignant tone he warned him.

Eren had a gulp, noting not to mention his body height.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

It was overcast and from skies fell a light drizzling mist.

The black iron grill doors of the townhouse came open as Eren walked into the front lobby.

Just behinds in his steps was a trio of men. Erwin, Mike, and Levi.

Eren for luck had arrived at nine in the city and had bought some food and cleaned up the townhouse as much as he could. And prepared food with cakes from the bakery.

"Nice place, you have but would need some cleaning." Levi trailed his finger against a wood fixture.

"Yeah, sorry, this is my father's house. He lives abroad working for a university. I come here to check on it or when I want to change my environment."

"Let’s go to the living room up the stairs, would you like something to drink or eat? I have tea and coffee with cakes from the bakery where I work."

"Tea would be fine. And as for that offer, that would be good." Erwin told as the trio had a quick talk between themselves.

With that Eren walked down to the kitchen preparing the tea as he set all on the tray. There was a dumbwaiter in the kitchen as he decided to send the food up through it he realized he heard them talking from the above floor.

The shut panel on the second floor was left bit ajar.

And he had forgotten that the square dumbwaiter box upper lid had been open since he had polished it in a basement.

"This place is rather refined. Anyhow, this is first, how you changed Erwin. Must be the influence of that boy, knowing you and Mike have preoccupied discussion about that boy. I overheard you both talking at lunchtime. Now it makes a sense, a boy living in a fairytale house as I overheard from Erwin."

"Brown hair and green eyes as gems, heh. You are rather not too far off. I hope boy hurry's up. I wonder what snagged his time up. "

A voice of Mike was heard, "And you seem to, he is rather a charming and nice person."

"Shut it, if he works for that hag I better not visit that place where he works."

Erwin had a light tone in his voice as Eren tried to concentrate on the talk. "I have been there once, drunk actually since that’s how it all began when he found me. The reviews of that bakery all highly positive and it is a popular spot."

"No, fat chance, I better clean an entire apartment than be in presence of that four eyes."

Eren just had enough, as he felt a guilt spying on them. It was time to get up to the living room.

"Sorry, for the wait." with a tray and the cakes, the boy had walked in with the doors left open since his hands were occupied by the tray.

After passing the tea to all, Eren sat down in the carved and gilded mahogany, silk damask sofa chair made by hands of menuisier or by French carpenter.

Eren loved the chair as it was a set of modern reproductions made by professional craftsmen as the old masters did.

A bit of surprise got displayed for a moment like a flash of a thunderbolt on the face of Levi after having a sip of the tea.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, at all. It’s for later." Levi took another sip.

Erwin had observed for a brief moment the black-haired man, "He meant that the tea is tasty and just wants to know what the ingredient for it is."

"Well, it is a mix of two types of tea in bought tea bags. Vanilla, passion fruit and raspberry tea mix of my own blend."

"Thanks." just like that Levi cut the courtesy just short.

A secret was hidden away in his house behind a vertical wood panel in the kitchen he had a thin closet like area in with was a shelf of tea canisters and packages.

A collection of over a hundred tea blends and brands. There were two types of teas like ice and hot teas. There was also a notebook in with he wrote down his preferred teas and the brands producing them.

It was tea coneseurs collection with all the gadgetry from tea service set to a strainer, tea cans etc.

The dark, cool and dry enclosed space was just ideal for tea preservation.

"Erwin, you forgot your jacket at my place when you helped with those shopping bags since you came to ask for a rake to clean up shrubbery cuttings." almost like in a housewive manner Eren reminded Erwin.

"Oh, I will send Mike latter to collect it."

Levi clearly by his pissed scowl looked like he had stepped in a shit seeing the two acting like a husband and a wive by the casual talk.

"By the way, where you got these cakes. They are excellent, finest tasting ones than from the bakery at the Grand Royal Plaza department store."

"Those, Levi are from Hange's bakery and sweets shop." Eren twitched a bit seeing a black cloud forming above Levis' head.

That had to be huge destain he had for Hange, what she could have done to him? Better ignore it and have a good time, he advised himself.

Eren had a remarkable time even before Levi had to leave. Together with Mike and Erwin, he used the train to get back to his home as both offered him a free lift to the road leading toward his domicile.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

The sun shined up in the brilliantly bright blue skies. Golden light from windows in beams seeped through the windows and curtains.

Warmed up interior and sound of a door chime at entrance ringing in the soft breeze.

Eren had used a large paddle to get dust out from a carpet, having a drink with Armin at the terrace after a job was done.

"Eren, who is that man coming toward the house?"

"Hmm, what?" stopping from moment drinking the currant juice using the straw he looked up seeing Mike coming toward his house.

"Ah, that’s Mike, from the neighboring villa. Want me to introduce you?"

"Yes, but I wonder how he got in?"

"Oh, that. I gave them a password code for the side gate instead of a key, telling them if they needed something from me they could come to visit. I know he may have come for Erwin's jacket." getting out from the green wide backrest wicker chair Eren got to the railing of the terrace.

"Sure, I still haven't got a chance to meet your neighbor." exited by the prospect he got next to his friend observing the man closing upon them.

"Good day, Eren. Who is that boy next to you, a friend of yours."

"Yes, Mike he is my childhood friend, previous neighbor and a classmate of mine. Introduce your self. And you too."

"Hello, my name is Armin Alert. A pleasure of meeting you."

"Likewise, my name is Mike Zacharias." they exchanged handshakes. Since Mike was tall, it was rather convenient as it did not take any problems over the railing of the terrace to make a handshake.

"Are you here for Erwin's jacket? It is still hanging on the entrance hanger."

"Yes, and a letter." he passed him a golden paper letter with wax seal above it with an intricate S.

Eren quickly opened a letter by cracking the seal in half. Inside was an invitation to a garden party written in a fine calligraphy. Telling when at what time and that he could bring friends with him up to twenty with casual dressing code.

"By the way, I offer you a hint that Hange also with her co-workers got invited." Mike had a smile as Eren passed the invitation to Armin whose face bloomed in a smile and a surprise.

Since being curious, he wanted to see Erwin's mansion and getting introduced with new people. Besides he loved socializing by getting introduced by others since he was a bit shy doing on his own.

Since the event was held next week at weekend, it was just nice.

Eren accompanied him inside the house as Mike told his goodbyes and wished to see them at the party after leaving.

"He seems bit intimidating but is rather nice from his introduction," Armin spoke his thoughts as Eren told what he did think about the man he introduced.

The brunette had a lough, they were similar in that about first appearances about people. "I to had that same impression since meeting him for the first time at the bakery."

The next week was hectic and busy. Since they had over a dozen orders on cakes. For certain it was the summer season, and it was the busiest time for certain occasions.

Even Eren was placed in the central kitchen covering cakes in fondue and frosting with special spatulas and using whip cream bags with exchangeable tips to make different decorations.

Eren was free hand in the cake decorations since he was artistic and creative. Even Petra was impressed. As he used natural dyes from the berries, vegetable, and fruit to make tempting cakes.

Currently, Eren was finishing purple sakura flowers. Made from blueberry juice. For the branches, he had used dark chocolate drawn by a brush. Upon the white frosting, background made textured by a unique roll pin for that use.

His previous cake before was made to resemble a Chinese blue pottery as he had used artificial blue food dye. In combination with blueberries to make it much darker with clouds. Blue dragon ending with sugar glazing that Hange had snapped a photo to put on her bakery website.

Currently, it got cooled in the fridge meant to be sent away to the capital city.

Before that, he had decorated other five cakes from the days beginning. His arms ached from the squeezing, and constant running around.

That he felt happy after getting out of shower since he was sweaty from the arduous work.

Everyone in the work since it was Friday chatted about getting invited to the garden party hosted by Hange's friend.

Connie was invited by Hange also even the damn horse face Jean. The party was the next day from six toward the evening.

Eren just like Hange and Moblit were receiving questions of curiosity. It was getting on his nerves.

How he looks, how old he is and on, especially wexing were answering the similar questions again and again from a different person.

Next day was busy even before as Eren was awoken by the sun at ten a clock. After a late breakfast, it was time for chores and housework.

Washing the laundry, hanging it out on a rope with a stretched roof above it in an entire span. Cleaning the floor tiles and vacuuming the carpet in the hallway and up the stairs to the second floor above.

Polishing the railing of the stairs to a nice sheen and glow, using a handheld vacuum cleaner. With a special stick to vacuum the dust.

On hard to reach places and change the air purifier filter.

The next step was polishing the wood paneling with a soft cloth, having an inspection of furniture with a cleaning brush and other supplies.

Eren was happy he did not need to clean the windows from outside since he had bought self-cleaning windows that in rain cleaned themselves. Modern technology made life rather a breeze.

A lunch in the small dining room while the dishwasher finished up his dirty dishes.

After placing books and journals with magazines back in their place the messy living room looked all in fine shape as the carpet was vacuumed.

It was two hours till six and he needed to get ready paying more attention to the sexiness and his outlook.

After a bubble bath with several fine bath ingredients and slathering himself in a moisturizer. Oh, yeah, Eren was a fancy bitch who liked to care of himself.

It, in fact, began when his forehead felt dry and a skin from it started to come off with pain. He had then researched and found the previously mentioned body care shop near the Rose park.

He was a usual client there buying soaps, shampoos and other body care items from deodorants to bath supplies.

Surfing through his closet Eren decided just to go with black fitting jeans to his behind with studded belt of low pyramid squares.

Over his body, he put sleeves with draped cowl neck shirt in a green emerald color. He looked in the mirror. A definite hot man, but something was missing. A perfume.

One madam was right, "Be classy. Never trashy." as his hand reached out to a wood chest opening the lid underneath was a dozen perfume bottles.

He fished rich sandalwood, spice and saffron Oriental blend from the box. Turning the bottle while holding it shut with the finger he returned it in normal position and with finger swipe applied it to his neck area.

It was still daylight out as he took the shortcut through his property.

There were two routes, one to the front gate and another to the fence surrounding the villa.

Eren had taken the path to the front gate, as he stood there. Starring on the portico he heard somebody approach in a car or cars by the sound of engines.

It was Hange in her car and just behind her was a minivan that for sure belonged to Dieter.

And then there was the worn-out car that belonged to Jean.

"Yahoo, Eren you look sexy." dressed in a jeans jacket with pants and a yellow shirt she greeted him after getting out of the car.

Just behind her were all the staff of the bakery. Who with awe looked upon the facade as it was still daylight but the skies were dyed in the sunset palette.

Jean got out from his car with Connie, Armin, and Marco.

"Eren you look nice." Armin with a smile went to him.

"This place looks wonderful up close. I wonder what person this Erwin Smith is?"

"Must be an old rich man with a pot belly and thinning hair." Jean bored mentioned wanting Eren to take a baseball bat if there was one to hit him in the face.

There was still time for a slight revenge, with glee the boy had a mischief in his mind. He just needed the right moment.

"I’m not gonna stand here in front of this villa. Come, Armin and Connie. Let’s get going." with his black fine shoes placed on the cut granite mosaic steps he went up the stairs.

Hange was until now with all her bakery crew at the hallway with all being impressed by the palatial grandeur of polished stone walls and the glitter.

"Wow, this place seems too grand for me. Look at those mirrors they are at least the full size of a human, or even taller. Is that a real gilded gold frame? And what is the walls made off, it seems to be marble or paper mache?" Connie was intrigued.

"It is marble, yes. And that mirror is an eighteen-century original of French Baroque. Nice to see you, Eren. You have rather become a familiar guest around this place even with Erwin away in the city."

"Moses." Eren turned hearing the voice coming toward them and feeling a large hand upon his head.

The rest of the boys stood there, bit intimidate and confused by the familiarity. Meaning between the Eren and the man in the dressed khaki color pants with a brick red t-shirt.

"My, my it has been a significantly long time since I have met you, Moses." Hange hugged the man who had a smile on his face.

"Looks like you haven’t changed, Hange since from university days." course she would know somebody around Erwin. And there for definite was the past with her around those who surrounded themselves around Erwin.

It was introduction exchange, broken by an appearance of Luke, Eld, Ilse. Just like his notion had predicted Hange knew them all.

A pat from Luke, a hug from Eld with Ilse to Eren and all hugs with Hange.

Founds out that some from the bakery like Dieter knew Eld and so on.

They had seen and interacted with each other in the town on the streets and the public spaces.

Connie could tell them by name since most of them had shopped at his shop owned by the family.

They had gathered under the dome in the center of the villa.

From there the guest was led into the hallway on the right past the ballroom on right out on the terrace with a table and seats.

Eren had sneaked in it when dropping by a visit. It was bluish green and light pink marble clad room with arched mirrors, columns and all-around balcony with staircase.

At the end with an empty center to go through to the large window behind and separate ones at the entrance on both sides.

The balcony balustrade was a black metal pattern with swirls of gilded detail. The room was on right side of mansions petrusion with semi-circle windows split into three parts and three elongated windows just bellow.

The bottom part was three doorways like windows opening out on a terrace behind the staircase with stone planter vases. Five by five chandeliers with central one beneath a stone floor medallion with varied marble stone border of flourishes.

The mirrors on both sides with the candelabras gave the room a space of vastness. Set into gilded, carved wood frames with an outer mirror border of an arch. Having sixteen pieces and the central one being a single piece.

The joint points between the inner and outer mirror had beveled, cut clear glass flowers.

Versailles painted ceiling of skies finished up the five-section hanging two floors height.

The tinted glass garden lanterns of orange were a nice touch. And on the lower tier of the terrace was even a fire pit around with was an enclosed garden furniture.

He had seen the side of the house, but still not the back of the property. It was clearly a large one. Eren had spotted an old-time birds eye from above print like a painting of the villa. So, he had a bit of understanding of surroundings.

All the familiar faces from the work, villa and the daily life in one spot as the sun was setting coloring in brilliant orange and red.

Eren was interacting right now with Moses as Mike was talking with Armin.

Jean was forced to introduce Marco as he was shy to those who he had not encountered at all.

In the background played a nice melodic soft lounge music mix.

The food was covered as Eld and Luke cooking barbeque.

One could hear the shuttering of the door as in the entrance leading inside the villa stood the owner of the property.

A nice t-shirt of blue, white and black with black summer pants.

"Who is he?" he overheard Jean asking Marco just aside him with Erwin approaching them.

"Eren, it is nice seeing you." the man’s manly palm went through his hair messing them bit up.

It had a positive consequence upon the brunette as he had a smile on his face.

"Nice to see you once again, this is Jean. Jean this is Erwin, my neighbor, and friend, also the owner of this villa. It seems the pot belly and balding old man was just a wrong presumption, heh."

"Sorry to dash your presumptive attempt of me." with ease the blond man reached out his arm to have a handshake with the intimidated Jean.

"It is nice meeting you. Would you excuse me? I still have to get introduced with others." he saw Hange waving her arm to come to her.

"See you after a bit." with that the man went toward Hange with her staff around her.

Jean looked at Eren pissed, "Why did you mention that to him?"

"Did you not speak those words?"

"No, yes. You should not have told him that all."

Eren gave a stink eye to him, "Then learn to control that mouth of yours, there were some who may hear you at the entrance. I could buy you a nosebag for that horse face."

"Just shut it, I’m going to see if I can meet a familiar face." with that Jean walked off spotting Marco talking with Moblit, Ilse and Armin.

"You sure live next to a striking person. Even this villa is beyond alluring." Conny had come next to him.

"To be rather frank, I was also, and am still engrossed to see this place in full." Eren sat down on the wood and metal bench with the shaven head boy.

Conny had curiosity in his hazel eyes, "So, you have been around this place. That is rather profound, I would be standing in one location for a long time starring around just one room."

In their direction came Moses, Conny did scoot a bit closer to the hand rest, "Connie Springer, did you finish stocking the ice cream freezer."

"Yes, Moses." his eye got diverted. A lie, there was something he hid.

"I bet you used help from your brother and sister to get out from work faster."

Connie did pull his neck in shoulders looking down.

"You know him, Connie?"

Before the boy could answer Moses spoke before him, "I’m a shopper in his family shop."

"That is expected, their home is just aside the town hall square."

The sun had gone in the horizon as starry skies of clear night skies hung above them. Absolute darkness with dots of white.

"Then yesterday you did come by just buying a beer. Did you stay the night in this villa, you did drop by about seven? I wonder how it is living in this place." just as always, Connie with his personality wanted more to know.

"No, I have a place where I live. I could that say that about Mike. He will for certain faces a bit of trouble with the restoration on the guest rooms." with the young boys following up with a glance toward the tall blond.

"Restauration?"

"Nobody had been living at this place for a long time, Eren. The temperature and the weathering of the time do age things."

"Even gold filigree work gets worn out, dust gathers up and once pristine surfaces become dull."

"Now, how about you two kids. Last year in high school?"

Eren with Connie had fun while the guest gathered around the table. One by one the garden lights illuminated the green garden of yellow soft lights.

Sitting around with fountain water splashing in the and accompanied with was chatter and laugh.

He did wish to spend time with Erwin. On the contrary, all the guest seemed to overtake his time, all he wanted was alone time with him.

It was just about eleven with guests departing as Armin also left with Jean. Even the house servants decided to get back to town. It just left Erwin, Mike, and Eren.

Mike did help bit out of dishes, as Eren decided to help out instead. The tall man thanked as he was sleepy and Erwin told him to go sleep and to leave the rest for him.

With Mike gone upstairs, Eren did help Erwin with cleaning up the table.

Eren sat there on the stone balustrade around the terrace with Erwin coming out from the villa. Most of the lights had been turned off around the property and the building.

"Would you love accompanying me? Like a prince with elegance, he outreached his right arm and Eren put his arm in the bigger hand as the blond beauty kissed it.

It did make him blush, "I’m fine."

Alongside each other Eren followed the man arm in arm. They were walking over the gravel paths of the French garden.

Wondering between the parterre planting bed commonly symmetrical, containing an ornamental arrangement made with low closely clipped hedges, colored natural gravel and flowers.

It included broderie of ornamental sheared box hedge shapes made more pronounced with filling with different color soil and materials like grit, gravel, sand, etc.

There were tree groves, alleyways, and geometric topiary.

Behind the trees and the shrubbery with a green gallery behind with was English garden. It was a simple division of the three areas. French gardens enclosed by the English garden and then the natural garden.

Each section was enclosed by green tunnels from simple climbing ivy, clematis, morning glory, roses, honeysuckle, grapevine, trumpet vine, bougainvillea, and climbing hydrangea vine.

In the English garden, there was a maze; it was not their destination as they paced over the cobbled stone. Through the English garden along the hedges. The stone steps on a slope with center housing a fountain with water flowing down.

The same replica was on right and left. They were taking the right one as water from the fountain flowed into a channel and then into a round pond.

The middle was a waterfall terrace with blue ceanothus on both sides in the gaps dividing the stairs and the waterfall area.

In the air floated the rich flower aromas.

The garden was illuminated by varied garden lights as they continued around the pond and into a rose gallery with an obscure alcove with a bench.

They sat down concealed away from the world and the eyes of curious.

"You look so tempting." Erwin wrapped his arm around the shoulders of Eren. Thee brown-haired youth felt a shiver run down his back and the butterflies fluttering by the dozen in his stomach.

Even the light blue eyes seemingly scanned the tempting clavicle bone and the neck area.

"You don’t play fair. Do you? You don’t know how those words make me feel." their eyes connected as Eren could not look away. He was sinking like a stone in those eyes.

He did succeed to break free from the eyes in the rushing desires, embarrassment, and confusion.

"I’m rather flattered by those words." with his index finger and the thumb resting against Eren's jaw he rose the bent down head up.

The space between them got shorter by a minute as both heads got closer and closer connecting in a kiss with Erwin’s hand behind the Eren’s head.

It was like a thunderbolt coursing through brown haired teen’s veins. He gave up feeling the soft lips of the man in front of him. And the warmth of them with contempt bubbling in his brains mixing with a need to wrap his arms around the blond man.

It was correct resulting that he was swept away like a wave crashing against seashore. The many sensations of desire want, lust, passion, happiness, joy, and excitement with fulfillment for the first time in their interactions.

The soft and the smooth lips were like a dose of heroin making his head in a mush, even so, it did not stop the reckless hands. To slither across Erwin’s body and around his head.

He wanted more and more, as Eren opened his mouth in a welcome. It was not a disappointment as a tongue slid inside his welcoming mouth.

Both tongues interconnected, and Eren felt himself get out of breath like he had run a marathon with lust and desire clouding his clarity.

A set of two manly warm hands disconnected their kiss, as both looked at each other.

Eren almost let out a gasp feeling those addictive lips on his neck all of sudden, "You smell so alluring and so addictive." a husky voice exclaimed.

The youth did not recall how he got in the lap of the blonde by his own instincts. But the sudden glide of the older man’s tongue from a sternum between the clavicle bones, and across his Adam's apple to the chin got him fully hard and gasping.

Eren’s wondering hands across the man's chest also seemed to have enticed the man with a definite bulge in the pants. That made the desire to feel and touch it by his applying hip movements and the massage of his behind over the mound.

It had clear result upon the man beneath his body as he explored the neck area and the details across it.

The boy was hard, his pants also strained and having the same hitched breath as the blond perfectly handsome man.

A flick of a tongue from the exploring Erwin sent shudders of pleasure down his spine, with his heart thumping in the rhythm of a drum. Even the manly hands played with his behind mounds massaging them.

Then a bite on the earlobe and the clenching of the blond man’s hands with two middle fingers pressing in his anal entrance trough fabric. All of sudden made Eren seemingly see white for a moment as he collapsed into the man’s robust body under him.

It felt so welcoming, like a hand in glove with its warmth. He now rested against the neck with his nose picking up the delightful aroma of aftershave.

Holly shit, a clarity hit him feeling the wetness in his front of pants from grinding. He had ejaculated in his pants for the first time in a situation like this.

A touch of a muscular hand on his front made him look up to the manly face of Erwin. It had a bit dumbfounded face that suddenly bloomed in to smile sensing the humidity in his front pants, "Did you just, that sure is cute?".

Eren wanted to smack the man in response, run away. He looked away from his face painted red like a tomato with a grip on his hands not letting him. A then iron hold of both hands on his sides of his head turned him toward the blond man.

"Are you ashamed? Don’t be, I find everything about you so much lovable." with a warm smile the man hopped up with Eren held in his embrace.

"This is a first time into my life to experience something like this. And to be honest, I never had thought like this kind of experience could happen with me." the blue eyes stared into the green ones. They were so always hypnotic that Eren scolded himself not able to look away as suddenly he was frozen by another kiss on his lips.

"Would you like taking care of yours?" snapping out the boy responded.

"It’s fine. I don’t want to overload your brain enough, and it is getting late. You still need getting home. Come let’s go." with politeness and care the older man guided Eren in his company back to the villa.

***

Eren stepped over his house doorstep and as the doors shut, his body weighted against the door sliding down on the floor gluing all the events with Erwin together.

His hand brushed against his forehead of the blond, and the fine specimen of manly man had left his final kiss as he left the villa.

He wished him good night at the doorway of the villa. Erwin grabbing his arm from the back and turning around before kissing him and also wishing good night.

The already dried cum stains in his pants as he changed for the bed told another tail that it was all too real.

Eren fell asleep rather fast as the lights got turned off with tiredness coursing in his bones.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Wheat fields were golden color, under the blue skies as the green foliage of green trees bent in the wind.

Autumn was near as one could tell by the rich harvest fields visible through the windows of the train traveling the countryside.

It was just two and a half weeks till the school beginning on September 1st.

Eren had stopped to work in the bakery. Hange had freed him from work to enjoy the last of summer break having fun than working at the bakery before school.

Eren had studied with her and Erwin as their advice and study notes were really handy. Their relationship currently was rather a dilemma.

From talking with Erwin it was cleared they needed a control their inhabitation and infatuation with each other. Since he was under the consent age of seventeen. But it did not stop him from giving passionate kisses from him as a reward. For his studies and when they were alone with nobody to catch them.

The maze behind Erwin’s villa was actually leading to a center of it and also out from it to a sunken garden in a ravine. A grotto hidden by wines was their meeting spot for some passionate kissing.

It was just a sunny normal day as Eren had finished polishing the furniture in the living room.

On his own whim, he then had gone to Erwin’s villa, a common occurrence when there was nothing to do or he wanted to distract himself.

Entering trough, the main doors he saw a single definitely high priced and custom-made travel luggage on wheels. It literally was screaming it in his eyes.

Gin stood near a mirror with a duster cleaning the dust off from the mirror frame gilded groves.

"Hi, Gin. What is with that travel luggage near the doors?"

"Erwin is traveling to his family’s ancestral town of Smithol. He made preparations for tomorrow. Also, don’t mention it to him, but I overheard that he will try inviting you."

Erens face lit it up, "That would be nice. I have never been there, but by what I read on a computer it is a picturesque castle town."

"Are you having plans today to go to the town? If yes can you drop by Connie and tell that order about eggs and vegetables should be sent up to the villa." still in the process of cleaning the frame on portable stairs the man had his back as he got down.

"No, but I can message him instead. Excuse me for a moment could you stay still?" Eren could not help it seeing the taller mans pulled back hair in a mess. As reached out and went to fix them using the rubber band he grabbed a small comb from his pocket. One that he carried with him when his hair got messy.

"There, all fine and nice."

"Thanks. That was rather nice from your side." with his middle parting hair he turned his head to have a look in the mirror.

"Don’t mention it."

"That sure is rather cute, seems you are getting quite familiar and that makes me bit jealous." Tomas seemingly had stood at the doorway with the same always shaggy brown hair with his thin goatee and mustache.

Gin was bemused and went with it, "I did not know you like to spy on people. Since when you were there?" the brown-eyed blond man noticed just like Eren that he had a vase with cut flowers in his hand.

"I just walked in and saw Eren taking care of your hair."

"Umm, Tomas." Eren walked toward him as the man stood there.

The brunette stood there wondering as the boy reached out, to pick up a green leaf stuck upon his vest just aside.

Gin was chuckling, as they heard steps from the stairs coming down. It was Erwin and Moses with Mike.

Moses had a tray in his hands with cups as they seemed to have had a tea and chat in Erwin’s office room.

Erwin’s eyes were already on Eren who greeted all three of them.

"Eren, just in time. I have a proposal for you. In reality, it was Hange and Mike. Would you like joining me for a trip to the Smithol?"

"Yes, I would love to. When are you leaving? Should I take clothes with me?"

"Easy, easy. It is tomorrow, but I guess somebody may slip that information already. Is that right Gin?"

"I don’t know what you mean by that. I was just dusting, now if you excuse me I still have to take care of the parlor room." with that he patted on the head if Eren as he left down the hall.

"The I’m off also." with the flower vase Tomas walked off leaving the four men behind.

"I should also be going. I hope we can meet later Eren." with the tray on his hands Moses faded in the hallway toward the kitchen.

"I still have questions about the tomorrow’s trip to Smithol." Eren was following in the steps just behind the men. They walked in the center beneath the stairs and doors that led inside the round rotunda placed behind the villa.

It was a magnificent blue silk wallpaper and wood French Empire furnished room.

Eren took a seat in a dark wood sofa with Mike who sat on another side with Erwin starring out. From the full-length arched windows upon the garden and the fountain.

"Eren you will need some change of clothes with you. Definitely, since you will be there for a set of days. I could tell of best places to see in the town," Mike stated.

"Is ten a clock meeting fine, Eren? I will pick you up." with his arms behind his back and his head twisted toward the two on the couch Erwin questioned.

"Aha, but where will be staying?"

Mike crossed his legs with an amused smile, "Don’t stumble around it, it is least of importance when you get there."

"Eren, how about us do some studying?"

Eren did hang out around the villa as he had another study arrangement. They did in the library with its woodwork and over a thousand books.

A set of two emerald green sofa couches and sofa chairs were inviting under the wood beam ceiling. Eren enjoyed the cozy and homey feeling of the room.

Done for the day with Erwin’s advice, notes and even writings of Hange he was exploring around the surroundings on the first floor. After having a lunch at the dining room of the villa with its Regency fixtures and fittings.

On return home, he went over his small luggage bag and trough the content of the closet. Shifting the hangers, he went over with his eyesight.

Eren was like a lovesick girl on a first date trying to make all smooth and fine. He even was doing modeling in front of the mirror with the hanged clothing.

He did have to give a hand up for Ymir. She sure had a fine, impeccable taste for Eren’s clothing that he had a hard time establishing what to wear.

With expectations and excitement, he rolled into his bed.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

The morning outdoors was brilliant blue with no clouds in sight just cerulean blue. Eren was just finishing his breakfast from getting dressed when he heard a doorbell.

He had opened the gates in the morning as he took lookout. It was definitely two of them.

"Good morning." he looked out seeing Erwin and Mike waving from the other side of the car and the open doors.

Eren did lock his house doors as he had informed Armin about his trip.

Getting inside the car that he was familiar for the first drunk encounter with Erwin he felt a bit of nostalgia.

"This is rather nostalgic if I do recall it was Erwin at the back before. And Mike with me at the front." with the car passing the closing gates Eren recalled the first time in the car that drove over the road.

Mike had a hearty laugh and it was clear that Erwin was not bemused as Eren.

He did have one admittance that the car was sure fast on the road as before half hour could pass they were at the train station.

The train ‘Wings of Freedom’ rolled in the station just five minutes after waiting. Mike had left them to return to the villa wishing both the best.

"The first class sure feels comfortable." seated next to the window in the plush seat with his luggage above head compartment Eren got relaxed with Erwin on his left side.

Their spot was facing a partition with a table in front of them.

On the train, the platform resounded the bell signal warning of the train's departure. The ultra-modern train took up the speed fast as soon it darted like an arrow.

Dashing across the rail track one could see the wheat and rapeseed yellow fields.

Then it got cut by forests and a set of six bridges crossing rivers and valleys.

Two villages were stopping points of passthrough. Eren felt nervous and excited since he had not seen all of Paradis even if it was an island.

With the train crossing between mountains in a valley with rich, lush trees spread across the sides with white peaks blinding white in the sunny day.

There came a semi-circular turn as sight came to a wide valley with grasslands and forests. In distance stood a mountain like an outcrop.

It was enclosed from the bottom in a town with a part of it snaking up the mountain with greenery for certain strewn in between the timber frame buildings.

An influence of German and Tudor styles all the Medieval styled buildings were ending with a castle on top.

Walls of orange sandy tone topped with blue rooftops. A truly magnificent and glorious castle.

The ancestral Smith family seat was a circular castle. In the outer wall of thick walls were four round towers with the front having horseshoe arched front gate towers.

On south and east side, there were battlements lowered in height to give more protection and to maximize defense force.

Out from these towers emerged the lower height semi-circular drum towers.

The lowest point was the walled outer bailey terrace with its crinoline wall tops. At the other end facing the entry point axis where two much taller towers.

Behind them were a garden area of Circus Maximus shape and form. Behind the arches and the openings with iron grill décor was a terrace. With ended with a high stone cut railing behind what was a sheer cliff wall with a lone waterfall.

The two tall towers were a set of six same appearance towers. Four where Palazzo Vecchio inspired towers but in much bigger scale with blue roofs.

The last two behind the gatehouse were simple squared ones with a wide steep-roofed building built between and serving as the main entrance. Between those six towers were a main part of the castle merged in one single body.

From it sprouted large towers and varied size turrets.

Behind the previous steep-roofed building grew out a dome what was part from Industrial age update.

Then came the two smaller towers with the main central and the tallest tower. It had tree rings of windows with roofing. Around it in the square base, were four rounded towers merging out at the top with overhanging walls and cone roofs.

In the bunch was a single straw thin tower, as from blue roofs sprouted turrets or side window openings.

On right side between the second and third tower was an elongated, out-sprouting side banquet hall building with a steep roof and with two rows of windows in it.

There was a second one, library on other side growing out like an elongated square.

Toward the garden between the two main towers of six were two round towers. Stretched out in arched U ending in a yard and a walkway bridge between the towers from it to a square tower.

On sides in the inner bailey, there were six simple towers. Two tall cylindrical towers and one square. With smaller two round towers on right, left on side of the castle.

Two of the loftiest towers were connected with the main body of the building. With sky bridges while the two smaller ones were joined to the castle walls with walkways.

Besides that, there were other side buildings resting against the inner bailey walls that had long had been transformed from its original appearance.

The train station was on another side of a stone cut bridge underneath with flowed a shallow but wide river. In it upon the sandy and the pebble-filled bottom in some places like a curtain cradled by soft current long water weeds strings danced in the current.

In some spots the depth and with of the river varied by a substantial difference. There was a valley lake farther upward in a natural carved Ice age bed.

Its water reserves were fed by waterfalls and the inflow of the single river. Snaking inward and through valleys until ending in the crevices of the mountain chain. Feed from the mountains themselves.

Most of the lower Smithol Town had an earth tone tiles covering all the roofs. It did not exclude dyed clay roofs of varied shades of blue, orange, red, green and browns.

The stone, wood and the plaster or just white and full-color spectrum constructions. Were made more fairytale-like by a dose of greenery from climbing wines, to trees and shrubbery.

A tune for the theme was the stone paved roads and narrowing streets with arches and even overhang bridges connecting the building with the building.

Alcoves of the old stone sculpture’s or cast in metal, spiraling stairs and stone step maze with twist and turns could conjure a sense of adventure. The jetty wood timber and stone buildings accented it more.

Between the wide streets that could be used by cars but were mostly used by the walking, there were four ways to get to the top of the outcrop.

One was walking up or by car by two roads up. Then there was the funicular railway, rope railway and finally elevator tower. Just like Santa Justa lift in the city of Lisbon, in Portugal.

Hewn out of a local granite of grey, green and pink with red. The Gothic building was clad in it and was just an eight-floor high. While the floor levels were high from floor to ceiling. It connected the lower and middle section of town on the large outcrop that jutted out like a fish fin in the much larger geo formed landscape.

It was built as a staircase like building each floor rising above each with terraces. Scaling its front steps one from there would take a lift up.

Then a crossing of a stone bridge into an open square into the upper town.

The entire town was an island thanks to being enclosed by a splitting river into two branches before connecting once again.

Literary it was like an Île de la Cité in Paris with Notre Dame Cathedral being its main point. Instead with the castle as the main focal point for Smithol.

In the air, Eren could smell the fresh pine and spruce tree needle aroma of the slight breeze after getting out in the rural style train station. Not a rural train station but a traditional essence-soaked construction of early days from early nineteen century.

Over his head hung a four-faced clock as both of them went out from the station's lobby.

The double doors of glass panes came open on a green courtyard with a street bit father.

"Wow, where are we going from here?" Eren was intrigued by a building that had a triangular façade with two floors and the rest of four above it like a pyramid with windows.

Erwin was thinking bit amusing, "Where else than the top. Come let’s go I know a short route up the castle. "

But it was not to be as soon as they got near the street they got greeted by a staffer from the castle with a car courtesy of Mike. The man introduced himself as Rashad.

It was a vintage Horch Pullman car. Eren was taken in by the four-seat car of silver, black and white.

With googly eyes, he looked up to Erwin. "Come on, Erwin let’s take the car up the castle. I never have ridden a vintage care. Also, I kind embarrassed to say my luggage is heavy and it could be tiresome to drag it up to the top."

Erwin did admit defeat, and here he thought he could give him some nice opportunities of sightseeing. That will have to wait for later.

He and Erwin placed their luggage at the back of the car’s trunk and took the back seat.

The car was spacious and even if the seat upholstery had been changed the console panels and the door let the cars age show.

As the car drove up, the green eyes picked up the details while the car with its tires came to a halt on a cross with the pedestrian walkway.

Overhanging buildings, balconies with flowers while they took a route along the main square. Turn, and another set of turns as Eren was impressed by the almost like lace windows using a welding.

Then out from the street enclosed by buildings and shadows came to end. Into a round field with trees, shrubbery and what for sure was a fountain with a castle looming in front.

A stone bridge with peers led to the castle, with the arched main entrance still with all the working defenses with the gatehouses and two sets of portcullises.

A set of two reinforced metal doors with outer one having spikes.

On each side of the bridge was a gothic spike like lanterns with round glass globes having set of five on each one.

After the tires and the car drove over it, the car beneath the sandstone arch as shadows consumed them. A bright light came in eyes when they emerged with the engine still on into an inner bailey.

Eren winced a bit from the daylight as the sun was bright and there were no clouds at all just above their heads.

There was one word in his head, and it was wow.

The inner bailey ward had been transformed from the covered coble stonework into a green and path covered tranquil, contemplation spot.

Cut out paths in a grass with sand filling, fountain, and trees giving a nice shadow under foliage. A round wheel-like circle with spokes was laid out in the frontal courtyard in stone with side road leading to a building of two floors against the wall.

It was a historic appearance with a thatched roof and was used as a garage as the brown-haired boy got to learn. A once a stable block it was now a car space for seven vintage cars.

Above it was a living quarter. The inner bailey had a carriage house, metalsmith house, an armory, three farmsteads, two barns, a grain mill, pub, maison building and finally a carpenter shop.

All of it had been modified for a modern living still preserving the rural, rustic feel for staff. The wood of buildings was a silvery sheen made so by time and wheatear.

From the roofs, one was faced by the mystical green man faces and statues in alcoves, on pedestals and niches.

On his left there near the wall but still not close to it with a stone tall fence wall painted in orange earth tone with gates in them. It was part of the columned cloister with a central garden.

The wall came with a large chapel and was a squashed but still proportional depiction of a monastery complex. It was a gem of Gothic style like lace of the finest detail.

The nave with its outside buttresses and the transept with a chancel. The added was the octagonal chapter house similar to York Minster with a refectory, dormitory, abbot lodgings and infirmary.

Under the bright blue and gilded fan vaulting of a nave with an arched ribbed transept and apse with a gilded frame and blue in-between.

The place was peculiar beauty because of the flying buttresses supporting dozen arched and stained-glass windows as from entrance on was greeted by the rose window in stone tracery.

Under it was a pipe organ.

A colorful interior of Medieval greeted one. Red, green, navy in colorful tones and stone inlays as Santa Maria Sopra Minerva in Rome. With a dash of the profound influence of All Saints Margaret Streets in London.

The circle of the castle was split into five garden areas using a square in a circle modulation or emplacement for simple geometry.

After a getting out from the car and taking a sandy path to the main entrance under the shadows of trees they were at the main entrance.

The stone arches were like steps of stairs as just above were a row of statues. Square, round-arched and arch of stone mullions, with diamond, square-shaped panes of with diagonal muntin’s doted the windows.

It employed a came a divider metal strip bar used between small pieces of glass to create individual windows using varied shapes from hexagons to circles.

Rows of windows cut by columns set in groups. Or alone in between with bay windows cropping out from the walls. Ranging from multi-floor or single height with balconies, bay windows and terraces sunken in walls.

Behind the heavy double doors, was a world similar to castle Neuschwanstein interior. It did have a touch and feel about Bamburgh, Prague, Cardiff, and Stokesay castles.

In front of a grand staircase with a landing and balcony supported by greenstone pilasters as on each side were steps down in unknown places.

There were doorway arches leading also from the ground floor.

Eren impressed looked up at the ceiling of wonderous craftmanship. A kid in him just would love, wonder the corridors and the stairs and take a look in each room.

"What do you think? Rather impressive." with both of them alone Erwin had just stepped aside him.

"That’s an understatement. How many rooms this castle has?" Eren stepped delicately upon the caustic tile inlay mosaic of variable colors.

"About, or close to three hundred and the castle in total is fifteen floors high from lowest and highest tower peak. Let me guide you to your bedroom to unpack. I also need to, and then I will take you to the second dining room." being a host for him, the blond patted on his shoulder.

"In case if you get lost. You can use any of the seven grand staircases to get around. Or use as a reference point for location in the castle."

The castle had seven grand staircases with other smaller stairs connecting the building floors excluding the entrance hall one. Crafted like Glensheen, Griggs mansion stairs and even House of Scientists, Lviv staircase some of them were gems of art with carved wood including metal and stone details.

All of the grand staircases were named after flowers. The Lily staircase was at the entrance as Eren just couple steps behind walked with his eyes upon surroundings.A casual glance on the muscled back and the ass in the fitting jeans.

With his travel bag hanging on his, should they stepped up the staircase taking a route on the left. Under an arch into a hallway connecting and leading them out in a turn with a square shaft.

The square space was just behind the entry hall.

Four tiers of dark brown carved wood balconies and balustrades with columns. The Dahlia staircase.

He saw a woman with a feather duster on the fourth floor cleaning the curves of a wood column and man changing a light bulb to a wall sconce.

They did take a path up the stairs to the last highest floor as Erwin greeted both man and woman with replies of cheerfulness.

"Master Erwin, huh." walking a hallway of stone with blind arches, the boy decided to pass time not only starring around.

"My older brother is at fault, for that. It has been stuck with the castle staff entitling me ever since he started calling me like that when we were seven."

Now in a hallway with stone arches they had used a gallery of knight armors.

"Here we are. This is your place for the stay. I live a hallway down and turn right. Maybe after a meal would you like to have a tour of the castle." stopping near a doorway and opened them Erwin made Eren go inside.

With a promise to see him soon he shut doors behind him with a smile. Eren after turning away from doors in intrigue had a review of surroundings. The room where he stood was like a suite of two floors.

Covered in wood from top to bottom with paneling. The central area was a living room in a familiarity of Hearst castle dining room.

It had a large fireplace with Smith family coat of arms. Rich emerald green wall draperies with tapestries, sumptuous carpeting. The furniture was inspired by Medieval Romanticism with a dark green color backrest and cushions.

A bay window of diamond frame let in daylight in the high two-floor ceiling room with a balcony of the second floor. Stepping up dark wood corner stairs he found the bedroom with a fireplace and from the second floor, he could overlook the level below.

Just aside from the bed, there were four split mullion windows and on both sides doors, and third one. One was to a bathroom and second to a toilet with third being a wardrobe.

Eren dropped the bag on the bed cover of the post and curtain bed taking look out from the clear glass windows upon the town below.

He could not complain or be dissatisfied with nice scenery. After getting comfortable and setting his clothes he heard a knock. It was Erwin and goddamit, he smelled so nice as his nose sensed that he had applied a perfume.

He would be just satisfied just standing there and smelling the perfume, but Erwin had other plans.

With Erwin’s guidance, they did walk the same route back to a Secondary dining room. It was wood and painted room of four walls using green, silver, and gold. On left next to the room split off by a hallway was a dining or Old banquet hall.

The room had from above a Vladislav hall of Prague castle ceiling. Each individual surface split by ribs housing a single coat of arms on a beige background like in Windsor St. George's Hall.

The height of the room was much bigger. The tracery stone flamboyant windows of mixed clear, colored glass with transforms were on the left side. A much vast scaled geometrical window with trefoils and quatrefoils at the end.

The floor was a rich fine polished oak wood marquetry while the blind wall on the right was a feast for eyes. Standing in a military parade on a half hexagon balconies knight armors reflected the daylight with variable weaponry resting against walls.

Varied swords from broadswords to falchions including daggers and knives with blunt hand weapons consisting of clubs, maces plus war hammer’s, etc.

In the wall collection were an array of polearms as lances, pikes and so on with range weapons like javelins joining crossbows, etc.

It was an intimidating collection of all the Medieval weapons under a single roof. Holding enough for hanging banners and even a collection of tapestries making the standing surfaces tasteful for the eyes.

Eren wondered who had made it so since it was ecstatically one pleasing unit.

Right now, sitting at a long table in the smaller dining room with a three-course meal, he felt like a noble living in the past. The only thing missing was proper clothing.

But he did not know he was rather wrong by a long mile since the castle also was a tourist spot to earn money. He would have a possibility to dress in a period clothing.

Currently, with the season near the end, the visits had been stopped until the harvest season when a festival in the town was organized.

Erwin had explained him on the walk up to his apartment about the seven main staircases.

The Tulip staircase was construction in similarity to Gwrych castle straight line with five landings and stained glass window on top of the flight of stairs.

Built toward the back it was in the corner of the right side of the castle. Inbuilt in the main body, unlike the neighbor Magnolia staircase on left side built completely out of marble and constructed similarly to one in the Royal Palace of Caserta.

At the center facing the garden was the Crocus staircase in an arrangement of Jordan Staircase of the Winter Palace in Saint Petersburg. Unlike ending with a wall and the statue, the central landing with two stairs was a half cut. A flattened half hexagon letting one walk straight at the center of the affirmed landing and down.

The stairs on others side led under an arch into a semi-circular room that had doorway out from the castle.

The Daffodil staircase was a large circular staircase close to the main tower of the castle it was rather wide with broadness. It from the ground floor circle mosaic with five evenly spaced pillars like Initiation well, in Sintra at Portugal, rose up. The highest set of stairs it in the castle reaching seven floors.

From each arch opening, top hung down a Venetian lantern’s retrofitted to electric lights. Its balustrade was a wrought iron and stone balustrade with gilded medallions and repetitive panels of swirls and curls.

Above the six-floor level emerged a round side building. On the roof next to the sizable central tower with round arch windows facing away from the orange earth tone walls of emerging spire. It was the top of the stairs.

A line of a barrel-vaulted glass ceiling snaked back toward the main entry. Underneath the arched glass was an open long gallery with gilded baroque fittings and columns.

Upon the red velvet hung the Smith family and their relative portraits.

The Ancestral Gallery had not only paintings but Medieval paintings and portraits with engraving prints to parchment drawing of a long line of Smiths family.

There were even plaques of Latin underneath them. It was easy to tell as from Early Medieval ages one moved to the modern times.

Blue eyes, blond hair similar facial features from prominent black, brown, white to red hair human portrait bedecked the mighty walls.

The impregnable castle seemed not to be an only Medieval period as it had been renovated and updated.

As for the last staircase, it was just near the noble Dahlia staircase behind a refined double door. A dark wood hallway led to a marble door surround in classical revival.

Upon Rose staircase a comparable twin bit modified. A scaled down straightforward version of Opera Garnier grand staircase.

It did interconnect with two high-rise floors with third nesting a squared dome cover with valuable paintings and gilding.

If one was typically to wonder as Eren did of why such an intricate staircase was there? One would typically receive a satisfactory answer if promptly passing the palatial doors into square wide, stretched two-floor grand ballroom.

It was a glorious and breath-taking baroque space of a majestic grandeur.

The second elevated floor was a wide balcony supported by round based columns in green marble and properly finished at the bottom with gold as also the Corinthian tops.

There was an ornate staircase in a straight trajectory against the official entry up to the private balcony. The gleaming dome was typically cast in iron with clear and stained-glass housing at center and around the edges the chandeliers.

One three tiers chandelier under the dome and eight two tiers along the circumvent of the cupola and rest of the social space. It was the most wondrous place as there were also polished mirrors properly making the place seem vast.

It with the geometric varied wood and grain walling, gilded baroque and dark green marble floor was Erens favorite place, that and the historical library.

A cavernous three-floor building at right side near the Tulip Staircase. The roof carefully constructed to undoubtedly appear as the underside of a boat.

The heads of magnificent lions looked down upon the multi-level balcony terraces with one replicating somewhat House of Scientists, ornate Lviv staircase with a corner round staircase.

There were connection bridges on the second floor in front of a five large stone reticulated tracery windows with colored and clear glass.

Eren after a leisurely meal with Erwin voluntarily agreed for the tour. It was the blond man’s alluring charm of profound conviction and irresistible allure as he took his arm in his with welcoming palm.

The brown-haired boy eagerly and with yearning tried to gather all that Erwin told about.

He ultimately did learn that each tower in the castle had a name. Turris Magna was the main and the tallest of the castle just by piqued curiosity.

They did take a journey up to the top of the tower to look upon the pristine landscape around the town.

It was a fine needle spire topping the three tiers of the roof of eight column gazebo. A tall iron fence made the key premises secure behind the stone railing.

A grandiose scenery and view of the town and the vastness of the grassy plains enclosed by the mighty mountains laid out in his vision.

Toy sized houses and cars in the lower part of the city. The roofs and the spires of the castle with gardens with greenhouses on right just below while the soft wind blew and messed up the Eren’s hair.

The teen sat down next to the Erwin upon the curved stone bench with the glorious view.

"What a striking landscape. Hey, is that a mountain eagle?" in striking distance over the green treetops saw a brown feathered bird.

The blond did instantly follow the boy's index finger, "It is. A Brown feather mountain eagle. See that inaccessible cliff face with the cascading waterfall. There is a nesting place there if you use binoculars."

"Just bit further up is a nature preserve. There are several eagles around this place."

"That’s fascinating, I had a memorable encounter with eagles at a nature hospital for animals. So, if we are in Turris Magna or Great Tower. What are the names of the rest of the towers? You told me they each had a given name."

"If you are interested there is an old paper print frame in the library with their names. I could take you there."

That’s how they had gone down to the library while Eren with a youthful fascination walked leisurely just a few steps behind the spiral stairs.

Gothic rafters, simple wood beam rafters with barrel ribs. Arched hallways with clay, marble, sandstone tiles, wood flooring. And even plush carpets, twisting and curving steps with wall decorations from splendid paintings to mosaics.

In other places, a half-cut stone arches supporting the roofing in hallways.

The framed picture was a print from a metal etching print in Latin tucked away in a corner beneath the second tier of a floor. Four towers around the main tower were named Verruca, Rex-King, Nix-Snow, Nimbus-Cloud and the thin needle-like one as Stella-Star.

Then the six towers named Agustin, Aureus-Gold, Luteus-Yellow, Susurro-Whisper, Virens-Green, Campana-Bell tower with a four-faced clock.

Three towers on left from the main body counting from the elongated garden were named Absinth, Petra-Rock, Equus-Horse spires.

And then of the right of the castle with names as Candela-Candle, Vulpes-Fox, Aquila-Eagle towers.

The four outer wall round towers were named Manus-Iron, Sanguis-Blood, Caligo-Mist, Crux-Cross towers.

Eren would have starred upon for a longer time if there would not have been for a distraction on a wall.

A print of an intimidating man, the etched work seemed to be authentic.

His incapsulated the banner beneath the man spelling his name in the old stylization of writing.

From the print one could tell that the man was tall and slim and well-built even if he was aged. Beneath a large hat one could notice short, coarse-looking dark hair, and a thinned-out beard on his jawline.

The pirate Dagger Kenny. A legendary, almost mystic type of pirate the Kenny Ackerman.

By old documents from early 15th century age of discovery was prolific, and dangerous pirate robing gold-laden galleons and ships.

He was so skilled in his penchant for ship lootings that he intentionally inflicted many extensive damages upon the sea trade. He wasted the looted gold and bounty as a water.

But there was a legend that he had won a jackpot. By capturing in his late years two gold-laden galleons and hid away the stash of the valuable treasure. Reasonably estimated to be about 2.4 billion.

By historically legit documents he was real but still around him floated shroud of historical mysteries and legends passed down from countless generations.

Local legends spoke that he had several hiding spots on the Paradis. None was more drawing than the legend of the sunken castle.

It was a fortified castle near a small lake in a picturesque valley. As told by countless generation, simple four tower castle with a keep that served as the pirate’s established headquarters.

A nearby bay in mountain fjord with a path served as a port. And the castle as a security blanket until one day mystically the castle sunk beneath the flowing waters.

Beforehand there was a tale that Kenny’s ship named ‘Crimson Dagger’ chased by a Royal Navy of the Paradis King into a trap.

It was a foggy day as the pirate ship was bottled up in a seemingly closed fjord with no access out. The two-deck wood vessel with raised end got chased in it as it faded into a fog.

The navy ships with their canon sides waited and waited as the long fog cleared. But to their shocking wonder and astonishment, as they sent scout boat, there were no signs of them. In the branching and blocked exit water valleys.

It genuinely seemed a work of unnatural forces. In the play as there were no signs of the ship or even it typically remains as men scoured around in boats.

Nothing was found, and the gradual strengthening of the supernatural cause was also the vanishing castle promptly telling the Kenny had made a deal with the devil himself.

So, it was reasonably assumed as he vanished not to be found and brought to poetic justice for his organized crimes.

It was in the late 20th century. A man named Peer was fishing upon a large valley lake named the Birch lake. Since it had a large number of them growing naturally around it.

Gently pulling up his net, he pulled up something unexpected. After sensing it was stuck for a moment from the dark depth came up a roof tile. On with was a monogram pressed upon it. DK was pressed in it with a dagger between the D and K.

With the legend a popular pass time being told from mouth to mouth the man got alarmed. The discovery created a buzz of eager excitement in the winter resort of Nine Titans.

They were nine prominent mountains in a chain covered with white snow peaks that gave the area its namesake. Without delay, a boat with a diving suit had been prepared.

With the first dive, the man after a diving came up frightened. He had been scared by a stone gargoyle.

The second reserve diver after going down twenty standard meters unanimously confirmed a fact that soon got printed all over the official newspapers like a bomb explosion.

A legendary castle of the pirate Dagger Kenny had been found intact under the waters of the Birch Lake.

The castle was perfectly preserved. Thanks to the fresh and ice-cold water with depth from its stone tile roof and cultural construction. Rising like a ghost up to the surface but never to reach it again.

The wood even was completely intact powdered in silt. A single ROV (remotely operated vehicle) was decided to be sent down to explore the castle.

There was an acclaimed documentary realized that got Eren fascinated. The underwater videos typically showed the submerged hallways and cavernous interior of the castle covered in slight algae fuzz.

Non-was impressive as the stained and still preserved stained glass windows of the underwater chapel illuminated for the first time.

One remarkable thing had been kept intentionally hidden but as a fan and getting to know the man named the Peer the discoverer through his dad he had learned.

The grand hall videos amply showed only the walls and the still perfectly preserved ceiling, not the floor. From what he had learned the riveting documentary had been carefully edited for the hall since its floor had been covered by human bones.

A group and set of two-hundred sculls with remains were found in the now submerged hall and the kitchen. Some popularly believed they had been killed or poisoned, but the second option was the most possible. Since there were no deadly weapon marks on the bones when the extensive excavation of the castle began.

There were just five remains with signs what seemed to be marks of the blade near the neck area.

A veritable treasure trove of lost items emerged from the sparkling water. From preserved books, bottles of drinks, utensils and even handcrafted furniture. That was promptly placed in tanks to be carefully preserved.

Extensive research of the landscape finally led to a clue of why the castle had sunken from an old map. It was the fault of a big glacial lake that had been locked by a granite-like fence. In one part between a mountain grouping with water flowing out. From opposing end into another valley.

The water had eaten at a crack or so it was universally believed letting the lake waters from the higher ground to flood the low ground. Slowed by the picturesque ravine and its rock outcrops. And the waters gradually like a filling of a bathtub submerged the fortified castle making the current lake.

Today the opening in the granite division was a flowing river flowing naturally into the lower lake. The water had eaten out a deep ravine.

"You seem keenly interested in that old print. There is actually a historical painting that was gifted to the castle from an extensive excavation of the underwater castle for financing it at the museum section. It had been meticulously preserved and buried in mud thanks to a being properly placed in an airtight chest and shows pirate Kenny in his young days."

"You have a museum wing, I instantly thought this entire castle was a museum."

That distinct notion made Erwin lough with bemusement as he absolutely agreed from the aspect.

"Well, yes since the history of this place goes back to the year 956. When the first wood castle was built here, I presume it could be a local museum. Do you want to see the painting?"

Eren did agree, as the painting was tucked away in a gallery near Magnolia staircase at the bottom of the first floor.

The original framing of gilded wood and painting in an old mineral-based paint. The canvas showed the infamous pirate Kenny in nature as behind his back Eren noticed the detailing of a mansion.

It was rather familiar as he had seen it somewhere. A blast from the past or something. He had in his corner of the mind. But he could not recall at all.

Evening has come as an orange light flooded the Smithol.

Eren was just resting with Erwin aside on a bench in the large Circus Maximus form garden with arches and iron grills housing climbing plants from ivy to grapes.

Planted with magnificent trees, fragrant flowers, and blossoming shrubs from glorious roses to lovely lilies. It was a lush and green shadowy retreat from the daily stresses. And business paid with stone tile paths and lawns with wild grasses.

Thrown between the greenery were also aged statues and three elaborate fountains and gazebo with water around it. Currently seated on the terrace outside the marble cladded arch they took in the pleasant scenery and the aroma of flowers in the air.

In front of a city and in the proper distance the flowing river that made the town an island.

"Man, I’m out of energy from all that walking. This castle sure is big. And this feels so nice." he got closer to Erwin resting against his warm side and from the balcony outcrop with nymph statues and planters.

"It would be nice if you could meet sister Mikasa."

"That could be arranged. Are you up for a walk to the basement for a soaking in the hot springs?"

"There are hot springs here?"

"Yes, there is. This mountain size outcrop is rather big as you noticed. It has two sources of water. The underground water feed from picturesque mountains, the mineral-rich water as a side effect from the geothermal underground waters. The place is an underground basement with natural caves, bit modified not to get injured."

"One thing keeps me naturally wondering?" with his green eyes upon the sunset bright orange sinking in a purplish haze and white horizon he broke the sight.

With his left arm on the bench, the blue-eyed hunk spoke, "And what is that what makes you wondering?"

"Ahem, I mean…." Eren pulled a breath in his lungs.

"Do you have a favorite location or spot in this castle, I was taken in by the ballroom? I know you favor the grapevine terrace at a villa. I have marked you there sitting a lot."

For a key moment, he wanted to humbly apologize for spying on him. Seeing the man having a bit of shock in his face the lower jaw muscles stretched in his profile, "Yes, there is. True to that in short. There is a hidden away secret in this castle. But non-less there are other secrets in these walls."

"Then can you tell." sounding almost like a playful, spoken anime girl he also batted his eyelashes for getting a bit closer.

Using his index finger, he gave a light press on his forehead. "Not a chance, you should learn. By yourself not only depend on others."

"Puh, please. This castle is for sure a large one. Wandering up and down is like tanking a marathon long run. What were those glass buildings on the right side? They seemed to be glass greenhouses."

"They are indeed greenhouses made from cast iron and glass. Used for exotic plants, vegetables and as a nursery for seedling trees. It’s a part of the business like most dealings of Smith family."

"Oh, so you grow saplings." jumping up and naturally extending his arms and arching his back he soaked up the last warming rays of last lovely summer days.

"How about a last meal of the day and then we could see the hot springs."

"That’s a deal, Eren. We are then going out from the castle to have a meal."

With grace and poise the muscular tall man got up and in few brusque steps was next to him, "I should warn you it is a bit of length from here to the address we will visit."

"Oh, boy. Then lead away." Eren could tell his calf muscles will feel it the next day if anything was an indication.

A prevailing agenda from him up till now was a ride bike from his house to shop and vice versa.

And spending his time just walking around the shop was not the most tasking for his legs.

The castle with its countless multitude of stairs, floors and the twist and turns were sapping his stamina.

The single piece puzzle stone spiral steps, the historical displays, and galleries from room to room with varied propose.

On the cobbled street, the lanterns had been turned on with the last sunrays gone undoubtedly leaving a thin line of yellow in distance still not giving up.

Up above the thousands of stars, the now updated but still the old style hanging wall lanterns with the light pollution kept on low. The light was enough for one to see where one was going thanks also to the windows.

One on the street felt pleasant and cordially welcomed as the upper floors faded into the shadowy haze. It was just like Rothenburg in Germany.

With the last summer days, the air felt warm and pleasant on his skin. In a bit, a distance one if straining his ears could hear light accordion music and cheery voices.

They did come in an opening where three streets merged seamlessly. One by one there were several humans walking leisurely along the sidewalks.

Where the two merged in a triangular building. Its front façade cut flat with a single row of windows rising above each other as a stack.

At the back, it had a gap from a narrow street.

On the streets, he could feel the history seep through his bones. From the snaking and curved bastion like outcrop, a thin shadow crowned with yellow ember lights majestically reached into heavens.

The bell tower of the town’s mains church rung out. The church steeple had five bells, one big bell, and four service bells. They were of variable mass and weight to ring out chimes.

Hidden away at the top behind metal-controlled blinds they were set on an autonomous setting to ring in each new beginning of an hour.

Being the most ancient building with the remains of the ancient castles that came before the current one and now laid hidden in the underground.

Before the current one, there were three castles before, primeval wood constructed one followed by a first-ever stone one as a single keep and then upgraded expansion construction.

The clues were in the underground level, and from an archaeological excavation in the castle territory.

White and dark brown wood frame building the had the Medieval character. Small turrets and even bay windows.

Behind the sturdy wood doors with glass set in them was a rustic light wood restaurant. Eren did see the hanging name display over the entry.

Named ‘Orenburg Pine’ with airy all wood interior, it had booths of stained, clear glass dividers straight from Bavaria with its country house roots.

A medieval fireplace built from bricks and done with clay painted with whitewash and a fireplace in green tiled tiles with embellishments.

A central piece had to be the wood inlay frame with a fairly like castle and nature scenery. In the open, there were several tables from round to squares to set the guests.

It had an inspiration of SS Imperator - First Class Smoking Room with its sunken inner part as it went inward to the second floor with wide glass windows.

Eren encouraged by Erwin took a seat in a corner booth. Away from the other clients. They were in smaller number, but still, it was nice to have a privacy.

Planters with decorative plants divided the inner part of the opened, airy central like an atrium with the stretched wood art frame.

Sitting down in the moss green upholstery wood bench. Erwin on another side the boy noted a glance what seemed to be a waiter from his uniform. Dashing in quick steps seemingly somewhere urgent.

"It seems I will have to introduce you again." Erwin also had marked the waiter.

He was right, just a couple minutes later a tall man accompanied on a side by waiter approached them.

"Erwin, where have you been all this time? Last I heard about you that you had been hospitalized. Did you overwork yourself again? This has been your second time only, so take a more proper care of yourself." a short cropped brown-haired man with a trimmed beard greeted him.

He was a burly and fit man, and for sure able to carry his weight.

"I’m all fine, there are some people who watch over me. This boy is my neighbor and friend; Eren meet Mitabi Jarnach. He is the propertier of this building and restaurant."

The nudging in his brain was correct. Erwin recognized the person and this may be one of several people of this town. He may know and even could have grown up with.

"Nice to meeting you, my name is Eren Yeager."

"Introduce yourself." Mitabi encouraged the waiter.

"Samuel Linke-Jackson." the dark brown hair and silver-colored eyes put his arm in front and took a slight bow.

"Likewise getting introduced."

"Now go, go on Samuel! I will take care of the rest." Mitabai ordered as the man with a slight nod left them.

"You seem changed Erwin."

"Really, Mitabi."

"Yes, you seem more relaxed and at ease than the previous time. But who could complain in your childhood you were rather a rascal. But I wonder who you are."

Eren snapped out from his brain, "I’m his neighbor. Could you tell me more about what you mean by rascal?"

The man had a smile, and Eren could sense a moment of unease from Erwin’s seat. "Well fishing for hats, with a hook from a walkway bridge. Stealing baked goods from a baker and even sweet cherries. He was rather a mischievous and energic kid."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. That’s rich, I can’t believe it at all as it sounds rather ridiculous."

"Is it true?" and Eren looked flabbergasted as he saw the tinted cheeks of pink dusting.

"No, way. I never could assume for your formal behavior that you would do something like that."

"Trust me, Erwin was a snotty brat that loved to be mischievous."

"Let’s better order food I feel starved. What would you like Eren?" Erwin tried turning the theme of exchange.

"Fine, but you can stop by later to hear about Erwin’s adventures." in his hand, the brunette received the menu of options possible for them from food to drinks.

"Pick what you want, all of it is on me." Erwin encouraged him.

"No, no no. As my friend and a client for the first time being so long away with accompanying client, all the food is on me." the owner provided his hospitality with joy.

"So, be it. Have you decided to order already?"

"Yes, I would like this and then that." he pointed with a finger as the man took notes rather fast.

"Hmm, you have a good taste."

Erwin also ordered his meal, and then waited as the owner departed to the kitchen.

Eren felt all bubbly and cheerful as he wanted to know more about him.

"How amusing, fishing for hats. Can you tell me more?"

"I would not step on it, how about just enjoy the enjoyment and have a chat."

"You know I will find out anyway without your assistance about your mischief." resting with both hands under cheek with a smile as his eyes gleamed as sapphires.

Erwin seemed bit irked and bemused, "I do find that stubbornness rather charming. But not as much as your emerald eyes." with his fingers he swiped over the bridge or Eren’s nose making him blush.

They heard approaching steps with a waiter seen before as he was readying to serve the three-meal course set.

A clock was just near eight as Eren with Erwin departed. After having a stake with potatoes and creamy onion sauce, and a dill pickle soup interchanged with Bavarian layered chocolate cake.

With a feathered step, he walked just aside.

The large blond man until he heard a familiar voice from a duo bit downward walking in hands out from a bar.

Jean the Shit Kirstein did almost bump into Eren "Watch it duffus, Jean. And who are you with?"

The men had broken his away but they had been seen "Wait, that is you, Marco. I know you everywhere. What are you doing here?"

For the man to hide was rather futile as the brunette knew those clothes that the long boy wore.

"We were coming out of a bar, and I wanted to take Marco to another place. What are you doing here?" Jean went with the wave as cool as possible.

"Did Marco forget, I have this week free and I’m staying there since my neighbor and Hange’s friend invited me to live at the top."

"Where?" Marco still asked wondering.

"The castle."

"What, how? That place is too fancy for you." Jean had a dawning.

"Jean, did you remember his name was Erwin Smith and we are in Smithol and the building at the top is named castle Smith."

"And where are you staying at?" Eren saw how fast the neck of the Jean turned upward to the illuminated towers and walls.

"Jean and I are staying in my aunt’s house."

They did leave saying goodbyes as their next approach was a backtracking to the castle.

After getting inside the castle’s main lobby the aim was for a bedroom to change. One problem and irritation were taking the flight of stairs with a full stomach.

Something was off as Erwin instead of taking the steps turned to the right. Inside a hallway and turn once again to a green metal door with a brass embellishment of an elevator.

The age of an elevator had a whimsical old Belle Époque crafting. Instead of buttons, the elevator control was an arch with a pull lever as the opened center showed the floor number.

Something of a ships telegraph is one compared the details.

A hotel bell ding ring out coming to the corresponding level.

Eren did fish out his fitting dark green swim trunks and a downside to a floor level named ‘Basement Lobby.’

An open area covered in glazed tiles in shades of green and bluish tone walls with a fountain.

From a sophisticated iron gate as Eren stepped upon the blue and white tiles.

In to a red brick and masonry interior with warm ember light from standing lanterns.

The underground vaults were split in upper-level interior and lower level. Its insides were cut on both levels in direction of front entrance there was storage for drinks and foods.

From the first floor, there was a grand gallery.

A reproduction to a Grand Pyramid gallery and the walls from top to bottom like Inca and Medieval reminiscence of architecture details noticeable in the arched opening and walls.

Shallow steps led down to the bottom-illuminated by long lantern pilasters.

Swooping down it had a ditch in the center with waterfall staircase. The location was otherworldly and the waterfall curtains on both sides in a door like arches.

A smoothing feel of serenity as the light danced on the ceilings from underwater lights.

At the bottom was a collecting pool for the cool spring water from the mountains. The one who had done the decoration had a tasteful taste.

Spa, that for certain in a non-verbal way one could interpret from a glance.

Arabian, Moroccan, Turkish and Mughal affluence intermingled with exposed brick, mortar, marble, granite, and tiles with decorative screens in the Gothic, round, square and narrow windows.

The place was like a historic Roman bathhouse sunken underground and mashed from variable interior details into one distinct entity.

After the brunette got out from his clothes as fast as he could.

The naked feet walked through a double door from the dressing room into the main part. The youth being transported in a world that left him speechless.

The air was balmy. He was from a metallic plaque on the doors side as he entered deciphered a large square with four round areas on each side.

At the center of the underground vaults with a squared outcrop that was the atrium area.

Round hot plunge bath was toward South as Eren had walked in it from the atrium through a hallway split in East, West axis. To West was the tepid or warm water bath as for East a bubbling air pool with the center being a hammam like area.

North was listed as an underground cave and he was interested in that word combination.

In between the round complex rooms was a moist steam room. Dry heated room or a modern sauna, relaxation room, showers and even a massage area based on a hammam.

For the teen, it was accelerating in the heart to see the new brand place. Under the painted skies was a round, circular pool with a single exit and entrance.

In the air there was a familiarity from a drink, as the boy moved his tongue he tasted the rich mineral content. The alcove with a nymph with an amphora vase from with came the hot water.

Its edges were incrusted by the direct flowing of the mineral-rich waters directly from the spring. Since it was directly connected, the room was the hottest.

Eren put the tip of his feet in the water; it was hot but still bearable temperature. He decided to take a road out into the hallway with bamboo plants.

A turn in the hallway led him trough and the second turn to a door let him stumble on the central hammam area.

Magnificent hexagon pool with columns along the edges with a walking way under the round dome decorated in marble and stone.

The light reflected from colored glass ceiling stars shaped out in the dome.

The water in the pool was just a normal temperature bit few degrees up the body temperature.

After that wondering, the boy ended in a spacious pool gallery along the passage crossing.

In the end, a set of stairs with a fountain greeted one with an arch further.

With his naked feet, he walked along the all green marble flooring and stone clad with lions on each side on the stele.

Behind the parabolic arch border was a round chamber. A basin and opening its mouth an elliptical opening with a cave going further. A stream there was carried water flowing in it.

It was illuminated by a light, and he wondered and wrestled in mind to go inside it further.

"I see you, that you got intrigued by the words." already familiar voice made him turn to see one hot scene.

On the edge stood Erwin like a prime god, or a hunk for a photo shoot. The six pack abs and the fine defined and toned muscles with muscular hands and manly legs.

And those damn black Speedos fit like a second skin making his heart to beat more in excitement.

"If you want you, can go in, it is safe! I will be behind you." the blond man encouraged him as Eren did comply and to hide his semi-erection.

The cave was a natural creation with a cut squared ditch. He went along the illuminated passage and then a rush of water speeding on. Next, he felt a soft push from behind.

A next thing was him sliding down a slide like creation with water carrying him down. With ease as it came to end. Eren felt himself flying until falling into a water.

As he broke the water’s surface, he starred upon a large cave. A naturally formed cavern filled with stalagmites growing from floors and stalactites from above.

Included were both formations growing together in columns.

There was a sandy beachside, and what could be stairs carved in the corner. A constant stream of water flowed from spot that had made him slide down.

A sound of a water made him turn his head left to face a curtain. Water curtain bit above near the wall of a cave reminding a dragon’s jaw separating it in separate streams.

The water in what he floated was crystal clear with a sandy bottom beneath. Getting a support on the sandy surface, he stood to wonder as the unsettled water turned in to a mirror.

The cave was illuminated by a colorful light and white blooming cave crystals from the rich mineral waters the place was mystical and so serene.

As Eren wiped the finger, he could taste the water as it could be described tasting like Borjomi or Staatl. Fachingen filled with calcium, bromate, lithium, potassium, sodium and other half dozens of period table minerals for health.

He heard a splash as the flat mirror of water was disturbed. Eren noticed Erwin swimming under the surface what may be a deep end of the cave with a stair up to a jumping spot.

Eren was pleasantly peaceful as Erwin apologized for startling him and for pushing him down.

Sitting on the sandy beach like shoreline they had a talk for the boy’s fire of curiosity was burning.

The tasteful arrangement of the underground as Eren picked up was done Erwin’s mother. The cave was a natural cave discovered by her. Being the deepest point in the mountain upon what stood the castle.

The hot spring water was led and controlled by a network of the pipe system.

Eren had fun and he felt his muscles get lax as his bones got weighted down by tiredness.

The boy fell in the bed after changing clothes and saying goodnight to Erwin as he received a kiss from him.

After closing the doors Erens face turned red from blush, as he changed clothes he turned in for the night.

The soft marshmallow soft mattress of the bed. The sheets were so welcoming with the fluffy pillows that the green eyes were shut. With a single turn off of the table lamp.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Eren had a fantastic week in the Smithol.

Exploring, going sightseeing and even discovering there were secret passages in the castle.

He has a suspicion while being in his room while knocking around the wall panels they sounded like behind them was void space. In one spot the depth of sound was deeper.

After pulling on a wall scone the wall came outward from his room. Behind an unlit shoulder to shoulder wide secret passage.

For a secret passage, they were not so dusty. Thanks to cleverly designed hidden holes, wind shafts that regulated the wind. Intended for cleansing them from dust, the only problem was spiderwebs.

It was a network of passages twisting in the secret away from eyes. The exits were covered and disguised from a shelf, wall hidden exit, entrance points.

He loved sneaking around even finding Erwin’s bedroom that startled him as he had emerged from a wall.

The blond man knew about the passages, even so, the boy’s hands were full. Exploring the castle in free time but also wondering around the town. And having to hear stories about Erwin with photos when the man was busy.

Eren had fared dose of adventures and excitement in the fairytale town.

Near the end of the week, Erwin revealed him the previously mentioned significant spot. An entrance to it was hidden in the corner of the garden. A push down upon a lion’s head made a single piece slab stone in an arch to slide in the wall.

A walk down the turning stone steps led to a chamber at the edge of the granite cliff. The grey stone chamber was covered in English ivy and fountain as a light came pouring in through a well-hidden frosted glass dome.

In this spot, Eren had most of his most erotic adventures from kisses to a grinding that ended with him coming in his pants for his embarrassment. It felt so wrong but all so temptingly divine.

And so, the last week before September went by with the school year beginning from a fresh start.

The Tudor constructed stone and brick edifice was same as always. Armin, Eren, and Jean were in a new class. Only the location of class as they were similar generic rooms with a black chalkboard in front and same furniture.

The last year of high school began as per tradition with an assembly in the school hall for a school’s principal giving a speech welcoming the new high schoolers and to encourage the final years to pass the tests, exams with great expectations.

As per note then followed the class assembly with the class teacher going through introductions if there is a new teacher or a new classmate.

Armin did inquire how as his week as Eren revealed his photos from his smartphone.

The blond boy was a bit envious, not any day you get to stay at a castle.

One-week just in the September Mikasa would be returning from her trip abroad.

She had kept in contact with him, even delivering a package of sweets and souvenirs from the place where she was staying and studying.

As per prerequisite he had purchased a ticket for that day and overstay in the townhouse.

A one week in the September Eren with Armin where on the train swooping through the countryside toward the central capital of Mitras after school on Friday.

From there a taxi drive to Mitras Central Airport at midday. Under the roofs of the passenger terminal, all the bustle and hustle were in full swing.

"Eren, there is her flight number D27275!" Armin standing with Eren next to the large display screen in the waiting area for the passenger arrival.

The text in the aisle told of approaching flight as the two boys waited. From there it changed into a landing, and finally into disembarking.

There was still a moment for Mikasa to collect her luggage.

And there she was coming with her luggage and tanned in a rich bronze skin.

"Eren." she hugged him knocking the air out of his lungs.

"To, strong. Let me breathe." pulling in a breath after she eased up he hugged her back.

"It is nice to see you back. Oh, you still forgot one person that came with me."

"Armin, I’m pleased to see you too. " she embraced him in a hug.

"You two seem to have gotten taller. And I’m pleasantly surprised Eren did not cause any problems for the summer. By what I could get for Armin and others, you had a pleasant summer and work in a bakery." walking with a handbag as Armin and Eren had her on each side surrounded they, walked over the granite tiles.

Processing through the central atrium with a glass roof and a ride down an escalator they did pass to an underground passage.

Above a hanging sign indicated the aim of their two routes. One was the formal entrance and exit of the airport; a second was buried underground.

The direct metro line from the city. Listed in the line network as line A1-1 of fifteen lines snaking around, under and above the city landscape.

The curved divider screens of geometric lace in arches with outcoming geometric panels and led lights made one feel like they were onboard spaceship.

"By the way, what was that about an Eren having a neighbor? There is nobody living next to our house for miles except the villa, Armin. Oh, that place." after picking with her fingertips the train ticket after pushing and touching a touchscreen, button she with boys who had train cards followed her.

The train cards were plastic cards in what one paid a certain sum of money at the train service station. Then scan them at ticket dispenser. A second was to use the ticket terminals in each station by paying in money.

A sound accompanied by a wind current blasted out from the entering train rushing forward. White and grey train emerged upon the lowered line aside from the platform with its five wagons at the back of each other.

In the middle section along the entire span easy to see was a horizontal line of azure color with black trim at edges. It indicated the service lane trains. Each train had distinctive colors in the network grid.

They did need to take an A1-1 train with its azure service band to the Nexus terminal. A grand Roman classicism monumental construction.

A large edged square with a central dome and three half domes on each side with one full one. The full one at the edge was part of the main entrance.

The entirety of entrance span was locked by an Ionic order or marble columns from North to South. While East, West had semi-columns just like New York Public Library. A central part of a classical Greek temple with six columns towering above heads.

Consequently, for the North, South entrance access points they had monumental eight column extension from the wall with a temple façade.

From the stereobate or podium step base one’s eyes were drawn upward to capitals. Above them intricate frieze, with the crowning and receding tympanum triangle. And with three-dimensional sculptures and carvings.

On each temple constructed entries or acroterium, pedestal high above the street were big statues representing transport, trade, service and time.

Rising out at the center like a mushroom of this building was a rounded colonnade.

A frieze ring and a balcony circumventing the enclosed space. With a round rotunda with four-faced clocks in a medallion frame.

The interior was a monumental piece of marble, and stone as all of the train's grids came together at one central, nexus point.

With a hiss of pressurized air, the train doors closed behind the trio. Five stations stop latter they would get out.

After halting and getting out on the second level. They would need to clamber up to the first level of train tracks to A7-7 train that had a deep green band.

"How are you feeling? You seem jet-lagged. Take a seat. It would be easier if you would let us take care of luggage."

"Yes, Eren I feel bit tiredness in my muscles from that seven and half hour trip. Not to mention waking up early to catch a ride to the airport. Only for an adamant situation to move was to get to the toilet."

"We did go shopping and did prepare a food for you eat if you are hungry? Your favorite French onion soup." Armin, who stood next to her seat with Eren, had re-telling what they had been up to since arriving at the city on Friday.

The train sped along the train tube, with concrete walls and the bulkhead lights blurring in the windows.

"That’s, too good of a welcome back home. I did not forget about you and the others with gifts."

"Speaking, about the new neighbor since when you have encountered him?"

"A week before you left, I did an assistance for him out near the bakery owned by Hange. They do know each other."

"Just one week before this one I was at his ancestral home of his family’s old gentry. His villa may opulence but his family castle is exorbitance. And he is handsome, kind, understanding…"

Mikasa smiled by herself, that person should be rather at mystifying disposition to enthrall Eren.

Disembarking at the Nexus train station they did walk the tiled passage to the other side of the train lines upward. The complex had West and East track on the lower level with the upper level the powered electric lines did run North, South.

The destination train after a hop off and getting on the second rolling contingent of the train did let them reach their destination.

Taking up the flights of stairs to the surface was no need since there were five service elevators. Two for disabled people, two for luggage use and one for the station's staff.

The entryway of the townhouse had windows mirroring in the polished stone floor with a group of three coming inside its foyer.

After eating her meal in the next-door dining room to the kitchen Mikasa went to the living room. While he and Armin were in the kitchen cleaning up the table top. The dirty dishes ended going in the dishwasher.

Eren stumbled upon her sound asleep, taking out from a closet a blanket he placed it on her leaving her to slumber.

It was just next week that Eren got to introduce her with Erwin by taking her to the blond man’s villa. One week had been arranged for her to be free since her return to university.

She was definitely in awe by the domestically affluent walls oozing history. Erwin like a magician did galvanize and grab her attention.

She was a bit taken aback before entering the house running in the Ilse, Moses, and Gin.

It was how all three of the villa staff greeted him with casual manner while Eren did introduce her with them. Hoping he could also run in the rest of the remaining workers.

Mike was in the town, but it was for later. Right now, it was all about the current staff in the building.

After a conservation between Erwin, Eren, and Mikasa with the duo one-hour latter leaving.

Eren did by bit innocent snooping ask her what she did think about him. Her response to it was an honest retort that he seemed to be a nice man, and he did leave an indelible imprint.

He could grin from one ear to another but did stop no to make her apprehensive about him.

Ever since that day, Eren would pop at Erwin’s mansion, or it would be in other direction. It was mostly to have a talk. Mikasa serenely did deal with that rather compliantly and adjusting.

Just at the end of September Eren had become rather bright and unnaturally cheerful as noted by Armin, Mikasa was back in university to continue on her studies.

The clue was the autumn vacation that always fell into the Harvest Festival.

Two days long it did signal the end of harvest gatherings. One could see grain harvesters from a train window collecting and gathering golden grain into their bunkers.

Corn, barley, oats, triticale, wheat, spelt, buckwheat, lentils, sunflower seeds, soybeans, beans, rapeseed, poppy seeds, flaxseeds where the most conventional grain grown in the region.

Not to include vegetables from leaf, fruit, podded, bulb, stem, root and tuberous plant classes. The harvest was diversified collection and gathering all across the local region area and island.

As prevalently the town hall was receiving filled up forms in electronic form. There were special tablets accessible at the town hall to fill them, or on the internet available for print and electronic infill.

These forms were meant for booths in the open square in front of the town hall. After the forms were infilled and sent to the town hall the elected grand marketer with his team would plan the things from there.

The grand marketer was a title given to an elected person responsible for organizing market square events and there were many. Easter, Christmas, Harvest, and Midsummer events.

The current layout for the booths and stands had been planned out and confirmed. Currently, there were 200 booths.

For the towns Harvest fare, there was a hive of activity in the front of the hall. Banners of triangles, flags in rope, light bulb lanterns roping all over the heads from the tall street light poles.

It was one day before the two-day festival that Eren stepped down the wood steps from his bedroom.

"Hey, Mikasa!"

"I’m, here." came a voice from the living room.

Stepping inside the room, he saw her sitting on the couch with a laptop in her lap writing.

"I’m stepping out."

She had a smile, "I bet you are going to get to that villa, again. Go, have a fun, but don’t forget getting back by dinner time. Call if you will be back by lunch. Oh, Armin called asking if he can borrow the new game you bought."

"Sure, I do promise. Also, I will call in the evening to Armin. We before had a talk at Connie’s family shop after I had got to it, and did run into him coming from towns library."

With that, he flew out the doors, toward the hidden iron gates that would edge on a route to the villa.

He did walk up the stairs and opening the doors went straight to one room where he for certain had to be at this time of day.

The white room at the center of the house on another side from the front entry. To the left, there was a red and blue room, right yellow and green rooms with ostentatious embellishments.

The layout was five by five rooms on each side.

With elongated side wings with right being a grand ballroom while the left housed a library, and grand dining room.

There were more compact spaces inside the house interior.

They recorded closet rooms, bathrooms, and toilets with the servant staircase with a width of two humans by side leading from base floor level next to the dining room.

He knocked on the sturdy doors and then opened them inward. The room had tall ceilings with creamy white walls, gold blazing in neoclassicism with reliefs.

In the spot of the oval room with curtains stood a large majestic oak table. The central part was where two fluffy sofas stood in union with a coffee table.

And with rest of fine wood furniture and paintings.

With the bookcases and the large fireplace similar to Château de Maisons, the place had an airy feel thanks to the effect of mirrors and the big windows.

Erwin sat in his CEO chair as Eren called it since it was fine quality.

On the side, reading book was Mike and the blond man.

At the table seemed to be done as he arranged papers before placing them inside a folder. The folder got placed in a shelf.

Looking up the blonde’s face turned to light smile, "Eren, what you are doing here? Let me guess; you wanted to invite me to the Harvest Festival, did you not? We just had talked about it? Didn’t we, Mike?"

"Yeah, just for you to get out and relax would be nice. You did attend the exhibitions and conferences, or galas with balls in the city." flipping a page in the book, he continued reading it.

"Yes, anyhow I did come for that. Only it is organized for two days. My friends and I are first doing shopping for the first day. And for the second closure day I wanted to invite you Erwin as thanks for teaching me. Hange for sure will be there running her booth."

He was ready to open the mouth until a knock on the doors halted it. The doors came open with Moses in the doorway.

"Excuse me. You have a guest that has come here in search of Eren. Come on, go in!" the man stepped aside with Connie’s face showing with his feet carrying him inside.

"Now, if you excuse me, I will be leaving you four to get on with my works."

"Hello, Mr. Smith and… Mr. Zacharias if I’m unmistaken or wrong."

Mike did finally get up as he placed a marker between the pages, "No you are not mistaken, Connie Springer. You have an adorable little brother and sister."

"How do you know I did not tell anything about my brother and sister since coming here for the first time?"

"I live next to the children play park. Both of them enjoy playing with flower shop lady’s Maine coon cat Marina. The one with ginger fur."

"The flower shop lady is a friend of my mom. So, it is not a wonder. Now that you mention it, you must be the friendly giant who helped them get their ball stuck in a tree branch. "

The words seemed to entertain Mike, for a child he sure would be giant.

Connie did turn to a brown-haired boy, "Hi, Eren. This is where you were, Mikasa told me that you were here. I wanted something to borrow from you. And have a talk with you."

"Umm, okay. Fine by me." it should be the new game disk he bought from himself. Eren had a rich collection of games to play.

"Look at the time." Erwin gave a direct stare upon the standing grandfather clock face.

"You both have time for a lunch at the small dining room." Mike was playing the host since he knew Erwin would not refuse.

"Or, you have else to do?" Erwin resting with his lower back in front against the table asked with his one arm on the desk's edge.

Connie’s eyes got bigger, when it came to food he was all for it. He did give a pleading look to Eren.

"Sure, I will just write a message for Mikasa."

Mike and Connie did leave first while Eren finished writing a message with what Mikasa responded back with “Understood. Have a nice time.’

For the boy, there was an urge to spend time alone with Erwin, but it was not an option for the current setting.

The small dining room was a room at the front of the main facade behind the parlor room. An Italian Renaissance masterpiece. Gold, marble, wood and lunette arches with paintings in them with vegetation flourished panels set in sunken marble frames.

Just like in the previous room there was a large black marble and gold fireplace surround. Black marble fire surrounds with a floral frieze, bas-relief eagles and winged griffins on each side. Above the ledge of a fireplace, a matched marble frame with painting in it.

The room did relief an urge, desire and a burning need to have alone time with Erwin. But still, he decided to do best for the time with Connie and two of men.

For the rest the day, it was full with him waiting for tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

The first day of a festival Eren after a grand opening by town mayor was spent shopping. For the second day, he did have the most expectations.

And then finally after anticipation, the second day came with the boy dressed for a fun-filled evening for the seven a clock.

He with Mikasa emerged from a side street into the large open square bustling with people. Laughter, talking with accompanying upbeat violin music from the speakers intermingled.

The booths and stands were wonderful with agglomeration of variable sections spreading out. One could try eatable foods on the spot like sellable ones, and other items from objects like clothing fabric, etc.

From food, there were huge prerogatives to choose from. Candied apples, varieties of jams from pear, plum, cherries, and strawberry, etc. Dried quince with sugar was tasty as there were other dried foods.

Dried fruits like tomato chips, cut and sliced carrot chips, etc. Dozens of drinks made from fruits, and also wines.

Pastries and pies with baked good with fruits served around. There were hearty foods like fermented cabbage with diverse mixes added to them.

Those were the bell pepper, tomato sauce dyed ones with onions on their own, etc.

One could place them on a bread slice, or on a dish and would eat them at the side tables. Varieties of pancakes made from potatoes, cottage cheese with yeast, zucchini including spices, etc.

There were even beside the varieties of meat-vegetable sausages a mix of vegetables made like sausages with spices to give extra beat and edge for the taste.

Restaurants and food establishments around the square offered different autumn foods. The businesses that were not part of the food service sector were shut.

Their offer counted down actual pumpkin pies, drinks made from it, etc. Whole baked apples with a sprinkle of vanilla sugar. At the carved center, meat served with cranberry with seasons food. In the maze of the booths, there were food ingredients put out for sale. Nuts, berries and ground grain like wheat, and rye for porridges.

And then there were craft booths that rested against sweets booth area. From honey wax, edible squares, and other desserts made from the autumn bounty one stepped in a traditional craft display area.

Earthenware glazed clay pottery, wicker baskets and furniture pieces, reed wall decorations and blinds. Straw hats and bags with boxes with straw mosaic.

Then there were yarn and wool sellers with their produce, added were the flax by-product of linen fabric.

Eren yesterday had bought a set of undyed fabrics for his bed and clothing. He had returned home with a full basket.

He also had made preserved food for the winter in the glass jars that was now stocked away in the basement and the pantry. It included canned peaches, pears, plums, strawberry, cherries, etc.

And food is grown in a patch in what he grew vegetables next to the green conservatory.

In the maze of the booths and stands, there were entertainment booths. Shooting, dart throwing with strength checker, an antique style carousel with many attractions.

It was near the great central fountain that Eren did spot Connie, Armin, Sasha, Nifa from his class.

"Hey, guys. How are you doing, how long had you been here?"

"Hi, Eren and Mikasa." there was a crunch as Sasha ate something in her blouse and jeans since it was a warm autumn.

All of them were dressed in lights clothing with the evening's warm air with wisps of food aroma floating around.

"What are you eating?" Mikasa got curious in the round spheres in her paper order box.

"A deep-fried potato balls with a cheese-filled center. Want to give a try? There are potato pancakes, fries, fritters, and chips. Potatoes with eggs and other dishes, on the side wing booths from the blue banners hanging from a light pole." with a toothpick she picked out a deep-fried ball.

"So, Eren are you meeting with Erwin, today?" bit mischievous and with sparks in his eyes, Connie turned to him.

"You should imply you came to visit him also, not only that but stayed for the lunch. That is when you came getting the new computer game disk. "

"You like that man." grinned the shaven head teen.

"Yeah, at least I did not pig out at the table with the food served."

"HEY." Sasha and Connie dissatisfied responded with the girl assuming it was about her.

Connie did cut back, with the jabs of teasing since Eren seemed to have been on lock and aim for his jabs for today.

With an accordion music resounding all the eyes were out for the booths for their interests.

They in the group moved around splitting up and joining up in the walking, maneuvering between the booths and crowds.

Eren had finished his small bag of dried apple chips and was looking around while sitting on a bench as the rest of his group came together.

A familiar, easy to recognize and spot hairstyle came in sight with Mike to the short person.

"L… Levi, what are you doing here?" the boy stammered out. The face of the short but the older man still was in a permanent scowl.

"Yo, shit head you seem all right." with his face in a perpetual frown, he greeted him. The others seemed a bit taken aback and uncomfortable.

"Isn’t that Moses?" Connie pointed to the booth that sold fresh potato chips straight from oil bath. Eren did look toward him as Mike. Levi did also.

He noticed the stares of presence starring into him, as the man paid and turned around seeing them. After passing a group of five people he approached them.

"Mike and Levi. Nice to see you too. Hello, Eren and Connie." walking with a poise and the grace with what he carried himself through the villa he greeted them.

"Eren, who is the man with the undercut?" taken bit back and uncomfortably with fright Connie whispered aside in Eren ear with the subject talking with the two tall men.

"Oh, he is a worker in the Smith family company at Mitras." Eren from side responded.

"I overheard it. You shit. You sneaked over the security check." somehow Levi had appeared just next to them making the two boys jump.

"Levi... Erwin nice to see you, I thought you will not be coming." Mike spoke to Erwin ho had come toward them.

He did earn curious glances from the passers-by.

"I never thought in a million years that you, would come and visit this town Levi. But it is nice you accepted my invite." Ewin had a fine and charming feathered smile on his lips.

"You have been urging me to visit this town, for a month already. Not only you but from all the people and subordinates hearing it from Mike and even Moses was grinding on my nerves. You for certain bribed or promised something for them. Didn’t you, you ass?" standing there with straight posture and crossed arms with one leg in front and across on the tips he had a clear distaste for blond man’s schemes.

"I hope that one of these days it will come to bite you in the back.

As Levi unloaded on the Erwin he stood there all chill and relaxed with a smile.

"Leeeviii…" a familiar voice for Erens ears and others resounded as he sighted Moblit and something rushed past him following with shocked expression on Levis' face as he was hugged.

"Let me go, you shitty four eyes." using his hands, he got free of the much taller female that was Hange.

"How disappointing, let me hug you again."

"Do that, and you will be trying getting those glasses out from your nose?

Hange seemingly ignored it or did not listen at all going her way. Eren did use the opportunity to have a closer look at Erwin.

He got a look from him, followed up with a wink in return. For a prayer, he at least desired alone time with him if there was a window for opportunity.

They did have a brief chance to exchange words between themselves with others interrupting. For once he wanted them to sod off between his and Erwin’s talking.

Currently sitting on a bench after getting a deep-fried onion rings he and the blond had finally a time for themselves.

"Finally, we have a time for ourselves."

Erwin had a heart warm chuckle "I too, I just wanted to see and be with you alone. With servants being around it has not been a time when we were all alone on our own. The work has also piled up. At least I packaged it up. I should not impose, on you if you’re busy. "

Eren did stare upward into the dark blue skies as a harvest moon dived out from a cloud’s floating along the skies. And he felt a big but agile hand on his back curve.

It seemed to sap his tiredness out of him while closing the distance between them.

"I would like staying like this much longer since it is so relaxing and just nice." looking forward the hall where a standing pyre of logs laid one upon other made a tower.

"Not, right now, while I would wish for that. Look at the clock tower, we should be going to the front of the town hall." The blue eyes took notice of surroundings as Eren's friends were gathering toward them and with crowds flowing toward the three-tower building.

It was in a stone like a basin known for a fire pit. For the autumn bonfire covered for the rest of time by a metal square. Around with currently had gathered masses of townspeople and visitors.

As for tradition the one person picked by the mayor. After he would be done by an official speech and made a merit talk about the chosen bonfire litter would lit the pyre. Followed up by dancing around the bonfire.

People would circle the burning flames hand in hand. With a sound of violins, accordion in an energetic dancing at the beginning. Before splitting to form duos or even groups.

Nile Dawk the newly appointed last year's towns mayor greeted all. The town mayors were elected for six years. And there was no term limit of how long if the person was popular and re-elected integrating secure laws in place not to let to an abuse of power.

The longest-serving town's mayor had been Kitz Woermann's great-grandfather.

He had held the mayor's title for nearly fifty years and died with the title bestowed on him in the line of work duty.

The man had collapsed at the bottom of stairs in the town hall under a heart attack.

There was still a bust and painting in the town hall in honor of him.

Eren with his friends and close acquittances were in a corner near the wall of the town hall with Levi standing far from the Hange.

After wrapping his official speech Eren hot hit by a lightning strike. The fault was for the mayor telling his name to lit the fire.

It was a gratitude for his donation to the town halls bell tower repair.

Eren seemed to float as he picked up the old, intricate torch holder and lit the wood.

There was thundering applause from the crowd, he did receive a certificate in his word. From there it changing for dancing, and celebration.

Firework fountains erupting sparks of white with firework wheels spinning around.

Eren the next day awoke to recall the lips of Erwin in the goodnight exchange at his properties entrance and the tongue slipping in his mouth.

He pummelled the pillow like a giddy girl. A desire and hope for that repeat blossomed in his head while he needed expressing himself.

Green eyes beset the calendar, and he realized that tomorrow will be school again. It sucked, but it was a test week for three tests.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

The days slid into the October with the tests and the school, busy and occupied he was with the passing of the tests and the grades.

The educational help and prowess of Hange, Erwin had come handy.

He had passed tests with a brilliance. That even in his first time getting a perfect score in math made math teacher Djel Sannes to make him retake the test.

On suspicion that he had cheated.

He did take it alone and under watchful eyes of the math teacher and his class teacher Caven. He made her proud with 100 points much for the shock of Djel.

His perfect marks even left Jean and Armin stumped still not believing he had studied. Autumn had crawled over the land with its rains and last sunny days.

One by one trees leafs turned golden yellow, reds, browns and in the breeze or on their own fell to the ground.

Rolls of hay stood along or on fields, with flocks of birds migrating to warm areas.

In the foggy autumn mornings, one could hear the trumpeting screams of cranes from a nature preserve swamp area.

Fogy rain dripped down from the grey skies. Eren was in the attic floor next to a Thomas Chippendale inspired secretarial table in a round corner tower emerging out from the top floor.

It hung like a balcony growth on a round pilaster going down to ground floor. The room was a square space with a window placed next to the wall aside the round turret growth.

He had done with his study notes and stepped out of the room to go take lunch. His sister Mikasa had left for the university.

The lid clicked while it locked the water kettle lid and Eren pushed the boiling button. Slicing up the bread, a ding rung out from a hot plate cooktop with a lid.

Fresh cut vegetables with a chicken fillet seemed to do as he set the meal on his dish plate. After a meal, he did bang out several stories on his father’s typewriter.

Stretching out he decisively opted to take a swim in the swimming pool one floor below. Exchanging the day clothes for a green frette robe with slippers. He just needed stepping behind a door of two narrow twin arches in the wood surface with fine glazed and polished oak wood.

Behind was a Queen Anne paneled room illuminated by a single stained-glass window. With wide wood stairs leading down to a lobby, area were seat benches and lounge. Used to rest and relax with potted bamboo, palms, and plants.

The walls had frosted and stained-glass wall windows behind what were light fixtures to illuminate them. A set of three by three in six at a total.

There was a steam and sauna room. With the swimming pool room flooded by a daylight from the conservatory type arch windows. The terrace forward had round thick skylights with the arched columns facing the garden.

In the gilded curved frames on right and left a window with paintings of garden frescoes and ruins.

The walls were added in a green Italian Verde marble with white veins. The previously affirmed alcoves with the thin aquariums with the bubble beads rising up with a light blue light illuminating them.

Eren was preparing to go down but then there was a ringing from the front entrance. Oh, I had forgotten to close the front gates if came up in his mind.

Closed they did have a speaker at the side of the gates with a hidden camera if Eren wanted to see who was out there.

Eren recognized the person behind the doors through the thin side window. It was Erwin.

Click, the handle pin slid in to door as he pushed down the door handle.

"Good day, Eren. Did I wake up or you were sleeping, or I did arrive at the wrong time." the man got in the entrance as the boy shut doors behind.

"Pfft, don’t be so worried. I was just arranging a swim downstairs swimming pool. If you want… I could…"

"I wish that, but since I don’t have swimwear with me I could schedule it for future days."

"I could arrange a swim brief's for you. And a towel to get dry."no way that Eren would that opportunity to see Erwin up closer slip away. He was eye-candy in his imagination since the Smith ancestral castle stay.

"Unrelenting. I could not say no." his fingers fixed a pair of strands obstructing his face.

"I do infer you did not come here just for a swim?"

"Yes, I wanted to invite you to my birthday."

"That would be October, 30." Eren was a bit happy that he knew the man’s birthday, it was from listening from Hange. And since Erwin was a public fixture of an aristocratic family his data was accessible on the internet like many important and celebrities.

"Yes, and it is with my friends and family."

The family word smacked like a slap in the face. His stomach tied up in a knot of worries. What will be they like? Will they like me? This is too sudden.

Or even how he will introduce me as? God dammit, Eren get a grip and calm down.

"Don’t worry, my older brother and my younger sister will love you. Then there is my mother and dad you have to contend with. I think you will do just fine being yourself."

"Then how about waiting here while I get you swimming trunks to use. This will just take a second, follow me."

The boy with the older male-led him to the doorway down to the basement and to an area that got construction of dressing booths and a closet.

In truth a set of three fabric curtain booths to change the clothes. It was a separate area of the room with a mirror stands to dry hair, seats and leave clothes in a shelf unit with baskets.

As Erwin entered in the room of swimming pool Eren teased the man. As he had placed the garments that covered his body upon the lounge chair. Now standing on the pool diving board.

"Ere…" the blonde stopped in a spot surveying the enticing scene before him.

There on the board stood the light bronze youth his skin darkened by the summer jobs around his house and the gardens.

Not to include the fitting emerald green swim trunks with the white star motifs.

Eren gave him a look with a grin on his face as he bent his knees and gave him an exaggerated air kiss before diving off in the pool after a pat on his ass.

The water was pleasant since the energy for the heating came from a solar panel upon the roof and it could be teamed up in tandem with a boiler.

The temperature sensor gauge indicated 75 degrees (23 Celsius) in the pool.

Eren watched while Erwin in his brown nicely fitting swim trunks dove in the water with a grace of a professional diver diving up near him.

He took his hand and slid an index finger over his rosy lips before putting against Erens, "You’re such a naughty brat, bold and yet so reckless. Just makes me want to punish you, but alas you still are underage under the consent age in this region. Such a pity. Nonetheless." the man had a transient mischief glow in his eyes.

Next thing brunette knew he near the sloped pool end Erwin standing up that he would end up on the broad shoulders of the man.

They were a sturdy mass of muscles, one that could throw him just like a potato sack.

Eren knew what he talked about. The district in what he resided had a consent age of seventeen for sexual intercourse. From reading the law book tomes he got an inheritance from his granny. But in others, it could be sixteen.

The boy had a flash of a realization. He needed to be certain for that and see for himself, meanwhile, he could just enjoy those muscles and that charm that radiated from the man.

Erwin did inquire about is school life, grades and what the young boy has been up to. Eren too had return questions about his work.

Eren was on cloud seven as he had dried his hair, there were kisses and that per elation had uplifted him.

"Don’t forget, about invite." hanging above him with one hand against the wall he gave a kiss to him with him stepping over the entry with Eren closing doors.

It was just seven at evening and there was a hardon to deflate. Or even to compose some hot stories.

Erwin did get to the home greeted by a brown copper 1979 Pontiac Trans Am belonging to a close person.

He was unmistaken while strolling to his office room where on a couch sat Levi.

"Hello, Levi. What prompts you here?"

"Quit with a crap like it was a surprise on your face since you saw my car at the front of the house. I know you well, bastard. How do you tick and what you do?"

Erwin had his casual smile like per common, and it irked the dark-haired man quite a lot."What brings, you here Levi?"

At that direct time, Moses came just behind with a tray stopping for a moment, before walking to the Levi.

"Here is your whiskey with ice, Levi. Would Erwin want something also?"

"No, but thanks. You can leave Moses." with that the man left.

"What brought me, here? You must be joking, instead, I should I ask where had you been just several minutes back."Levi took a sip from the chilled drink while Erwin stood near the window with a view outside.

"It has been a time since you had interest in my life."

"Aha, and I bet you just recently returned from visiting your neighbor. Eren, was it not?"

"And what makes you think that?" seating himself in his chair the man was chill and collected.

Sipping and enjoying the beverage the sour-faced man spoke what he had noted with his eyes, "There have been signs, first and foremost you have changed. Before that, you were a workaholic all about work day in and day out ending up almost dying from torn appendicitis."

"Second, I have seen how you look at that boy like he is some shiny and fascinating toy. As long as I have known you have been rather on avoiding to get tangled in romance or relationships just letting them be brief."

"You are as always so sharp. But don’t worry so much."

"I do hope it does not come to bite you back if you mess with that boy. But it would be funny and ironic if that would happen."

"And then why are you here?"

"Investigation. Currently, there is some weird shit going in the city. Even the Royal Security Agency is suspicious."

Erwin sounded a bit moody with both hands together like he was rethinking something.

"At any rate, you should not worry too much about me."

"I’m not worried about you at all, but its Eren whom I’m worried about the most. That boy is too young and inexperienced. And if you end to cause problems, I bet Hange will not go easy on you."

"It will not end well for you, Erwin. Even if you are manipulative and rather how to say controlling there may be a day when you will have to admit a defeat." Levi placed the emptied glass on the side table.

"I don’t have to worry about that."

Levis face soured more, "Che, you may be hopelessly romantic but your dad has indulged you too much. Even if you think you are a king on a throne indecisive in decisions one of these days, you will have to face all of what you sowed."

Levi was leaving and stopped near the doors, "Oh, yeah about your birthday. I hope it will be smaller than the last year's huge soiree of the crowd. Bye."

"I can’t ensure it. My sister and brother always hijack all the planning."

With that Levi was gone leaving smiling Erwin looking out on the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, what weird things are going at Mitras? Just read along and you can find out.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

The last week of October had come with snow. Snowflakes one by one danced down upon the ground coating the grass and plants in a powdered white.

Just in an hour, there was already about two centimeters, or zero point seventy-five inches blanketing the grounds.

The garden was silent under the gray cloudy skies with fountains in silence and frost ice layers enclosing the gardens open pool.

Thomas, the gardener from Erwin's estate, had come to help Eren pruning the shrubs and preparing water lilies for the winter season.

It had been their interaction talking, chatting trough garden works and Eren treating him for his help.

The windows were frosted with white, ice flowers. There were small icicles growing upon the fountain basin and on roof edges.

Branches of barren trees swayed in the breeze and from the sky came once again snow.

Eren had turned on the central heating system circulating hot air pipe network hidden by intricate grillwork grates in the wall.

It was Tuesday and Erwin's birthday for the evening party. Eren had dressed up in a suit; it was a rich dark emerald green one with a brown chocolate satin tie with a green silk shirt.

Eren did drop at Duran’s Style shop at the town. The shop was run by a man named Duran offering hairstyling, manicure and pedicure.

After having his nails done like an accomplished piano player he had a dilemma what to where going over his closet content.

With a gift bag, in his brown sheep wool jacket, he with his black leather shoes went to Erwin's house using the forest shortcut.

The front yard of the house was brimming with expensive cars. Preparations for the birthday where quite noticeable to Eren from past days.

There were cars of separate services from the flower shop, to wine somellier shop and even Thomas pulling up a chain of garden lanterns between the lamp posts.

Ise even had delivered him leftover flowers from Moses as thanks for his help in the house. The bouquet was exquisite.

As he stepped in the front entrance, Moses greeted him with a crowd under the dome area where talks and chatter resounded with waiters carrying champagne glasses and live violin music.

There were fifty guests; Eren had learned it from Thomas. They were Erwin's friends, and close acquaintances through his life.

"Thanks for coming, Eren. You look gorgeous and refined." Moses winked at him making the young youth feel his cheeks turn warm.

He did pick up his coat to place it in a coat hanger room just aside the entry point.

Eren moved toward the mass of what seemed to be a hundred people at least.

"Eren, over here." Eld with a smile greeted him with hands welcoming him closer.

"Look at you, you look so charming and nice." in his ear whispered Eld his breath tickling his ear as the blond man did hold a tray of champagne glasses.

Luke Cis also did flatter him next to the pillar before leaving Eren all alone on his own next to the wall.

His eyes were on the crow in front of him, fashionable gowns, jewelry, and suits.

"Hi, there! I have not seen you, or nether I recognize you." Eren heard from a side, turning his face he saw a woman next to him. She had been dressed in navy blue fitted gown with crystals and a light see-through fabric side train. With white gloves without fingers endings with a single strap between them. And necklace with diamonds and a blue sapphire in the center, and matching earrings.

Blond hair and blue eyes with a finely refined hairstyle of Audrey Hepburn with diamond and sapphire small tiara in her updo.

Her face was familiar and then he recognized her as an Amelia Smith Ankerstod who had married into a Norwegian aristocratic family.

She was a fashionista, a head of a several enterprises and a socialite. And a younger sister of Erwin Smith.

"Hello, my name is Eren Jaeger. I’m a neighbor short distance from this villa."

"Oh, you are a good-looking one. I wonder why Erwin has not mentioned you at all to me. My name is Amelia."

"Amelia, what are you doing here?" spoke a clear and muscular baritone voice.

Toward them had stepped a tall strapping man, he was in height of Erwin and dressed to perfection in a classy suit and shoes with a watch he could recognize as a Leroy watch.

Those were classy and expensive and luxury watchmaker founded in 1731, he knew since he was into watches and even had visited a watch exhibition at the Royal Museum.

Made for royalty it was a top niche brand for an extra rich and wealthy a literal price of a house on a hand.

The man was definitely rugged and fit under that suit, his hair was blond and taken back in an elegant hairstyling.

Erens nose detected delightful and delectable perfume. He could not recognize the brand, and it may even be a custom blend of a brand.

The blue eyes and the emperor like a nose and the fixtures told he was definitely Smith family member. He was similar to Cullen Rutherford only with sideburns, light mustache and the blue eyes that were not mistakable.

"Wilhelm, look, look. This cute boy is Erwin's neighbor."

"Seriously, my brother sure love keeping secrets. Nice to meeting you. My name is Wilhelm Smith. I see you met my younger sister Amelia. And you are?"

"Eren Jaeger." they exchanged handshakes.

"Jaeger. Oh, perhaps you are related to Grisha Jaeger. The brilliant scientist that my father tried to get employed in his company. He refused, to do his own research."

"He is my dad."

"You are a bit similar to him." the man was delighted that he was spot on his guess.

"My younger brother has not told about you. But I think I saw a glance of you somewhere in Mitras."

"Hmm, don’t recall. I do have a townhouse owned by my father close to the Royal Central Park."

"I know you are Erwin's brother and sister. Thanks to the painting in the office room. I did enjoy the stay at the Smithol castle."

"When, if I had received news that you had been coming to visit, the family’s ancestral seat I would have welcomed you with open arms. Sad that you had to come at the end of the summer." Amelia spoke while Eren detected presence approaching them.

It was a white-haired woman with Miranda Priestly hairstyle from Devil Wears Prada with a defined chiseled face giving aristocratic, mature vibe.

She had a rich vibrant purple gown with a parure set with an amethyst necklace, tiara, bracelets, and earrings with a broach. Blue eyes, light skin with nude color matt lipstick with a matching eyeshadow.

"Mom, let me introduce you with Eren Jaeger. A neighbor next to Erwin's house."

"Hello, there darling. Nice to encounter you, my name is Duchess Arlina Smith." she reached out her hand and Eren noted that her hand nails painted in rich purple while exchanging a polite handshake.

"Pleasure is all mine."

"What a pleasantly nice young adult, are you in high school?" Arlina hitched a conservation by her curiosity.

"Yes, I’m in a final year of high school."

"Ah, a graduate for a next year. How charming, I have a notion that you are on a decision to go to a university or college. Do you know the guests here?"

"Reiss Royal Wall Maria University is my option of choice after graduation. I discussed it with Erwin when I came over to visit. I know all of the staff here thanks to this helping out and the staff of the villa helping me bit out in work in mutual exchange. Other than that, I don’t know the rest here, but some."

She took his arm and placed hers under his, "Well darling, let's make some impressions and contacts just for you."

"First let’s introduce you with my husband."

"Mother." bit upset her daughter and scandalized with her boldness she reprimanded her. The oldest son just was entertained.

"Oh, hush dear. Let this old rag of bones have some treat being close to a handsome youth. Now let’s go. " smiling she led him along with her.

"Darling, darling. Here you are? Let me introduce with a special young man."

Eren was sprung like a tight a piano string. Duke Harold Smith. A tall, thin short blond hair, round glasses man with a nice trimmed and classic beard. A book-smart man.

He was definitely the father of both sons and daughter with close fixtures to parents.

Both sons had defined facial fixtures of the father notable in the chin, nose, eyes, etc.

And in Erens eyes, he was an elegant man as those blue eyes were to draw him in.

"Eren, is something wrong."

"Uh, sorry, Duchess Smith. I wondered how beautiful you and your husband are."

That made the man smile and bemused Arlina had her pearly whites in a heartfelt and uplifting laughter.

"That is something; I hear for the first time. And seeing somebody taken by my appearance, but you are first to be lost in his head." the polite and refined man with a floating grace of formality and etiquette had an exchange of reverence for each other in a handshake.

The interaction also had bemused both the daughter and her brother who were definitely taken by the Eren's innocent charm and a shy demurity.

"You look relatively familiar." with a tone of a thoroughly academic professional, the man fixed his glasses a bit.

"He is the son of Grisha Jaeger. The one you had tried and pestered to join your companies research laboratory."

"Yeah, I had to admit a defeat in that. Such a waste of allowing a talent like that slip away. Last I heard he went abroad to work in some prestigious university."

"But I wonder how you ended up here." the man was taken aback from his lament.

It was the daughter who interjected between the taking what was brewing. There where several side eyes and head turns from the guest on the Smith family members what even Eren felt. "He is a neighbor in next door property to Erwin, father."

"Eren. Here are you?" toward the group of Smith family, members came Hange. All of them including Eren where taken aback.

The woman in front of them in Erens eyes was an absolute stranger. The messy hair of unkempt high ponytail where all let down, some professional hands had transformed them into straight hair.

She wore elegant, but a simple gown and somebody definitely had made touch up and hard work on her usual appearance.

Her looks were that of a mirage and vision of a high-class Roman era noblewoman.

A metallic circle around her neck holding the rich brown fabric with folds going down to her hip area styled with a gold belt. And the clasp, gap long sleeves for the hands.

"It’s pleasure seeing you Duke Smith and rest of your family." she courtly and politely greeted them.

"Well, Hange. It is nice seeing you since we ended our work relationship."

It was clear to see that for the head of the Smith family even she was still too eccentric after all this time apart.

"Oh, common. It was just a façade of a building what got obliterated. It’s nice to see you too, Duchess Arlina with your older son and daughter."

"It is pleasure to see you, my dear. I heard you opened a bakery since you left Mitras. And my girlfriends are in love with your cakes." unlike her husband Arlina was unphased at all.

The son and daughter where on friendly terms in their discussion.

There was a loud hand clap to draw the crowds gathering made by Mike who looked striking in a spiffy suit.

Upon the stairs stood Erwin, looking striking and magnificent in a perfectly fitted suit, " Dear guests, I’m appreciative for your coming for this specific occasion, my birthday. And as guests for this special occasion, I greet you to my villa. I kindly encourage you to follow Mike at your front to the ballroom where you can enjoy your time." his speech was ended by an applause.

The crowd of fifty guests walked down the corridor up from to the double doors that came open. Eren had seen the room just a bit.

Marble, gilding, paintings, crystal all surrounded them.

Near a wall, there was set a large table. It was decked in food and drinks with a champagne glass tower.

Consisting of all food pyramid blocks it had a vast variety of foods. Vegetables, fruits, meats, bread, etc.

The centerpiece was a three-tier, cake made by Hange's shop from details Eren noted in the cake decoration.

But there was an area too with he was drawn. It seemed to be made from an ice until he realized it was a crystal.

"It’s a custom-made Baccarat crystal ice cooler if you wondered." Levi had come to his side.

"I can see that." it was a basin or fountain like construction with a basin filled with ice housing chilled wine and champagne.

Veuve Clicquot, Moët & Chandon, Taittinger, Ruinart champagne bottles rested in the icy embrace. There was chardonnay, riesling, pinot noir, etc. Wines included too.

It was a sea style decoration after done admiring the craftsmanship he turned to Levi.

"Nice, seeing you Levi."

"You, too shitty brat." frank and without a border, he responded. "What have you been up to? Have you gotten your self in trouble?"

"Nothing, bad if you ask." he stopped while Arlina was coming toward them in a company of an old man with gray hair.

"Ah, Levi. It is nice seeing, you. You look, nice in your suit." she hugged him with a kiss on a cheek.

"Arlina, why did you bring me here? I had a nice chat with lady Anka. And seeing you Levi, bring back memories of your adventures with Hange and Erwin." he did remind him an owl with his beard and hair.

"Dhalis, I just desired you to introduce you with this young boy. This is Eren a son of Grisha Jaeger."

"Ah, he and I had been friends in the Mitras University. Your father is a genius, always some ideas and brainstorms in the head. His dissertations were a hot ticket in medical research."

"He is a principal of Reiss Royal Wall Maria University. This boy wants to enter your university."

"Ah, the first-year entering through a listing."

"An exam passage and in writing with a practical part. Then I do hope to see you, that is if you even get passing the vetting process before that. I hope you comprehend that." the man had an eagle like stare noting underlining of good grades.

"Now if you excuse me, I think I recognized lady Helga. It has been a long time since I talked with her."

"Let, me walk with you. See you bit latter Eren, Levi."

As Arlina and Dhalis wondered off toward them walked Hange with a dish from a pile that was meant for food.

"Levi, you look dashing." she tried hugging him as he took a cover behind Eren.

"Keep away, fore eyes. Your fingers are dirty, and I would prefer not having stains on my suit."

She did not put the small tray down rather ignorant, "Fine, by me. Hey, Eren try the food. It is the best and the tastiest. I could issue some recommendations."

"I think when I want."

"Okay, I’m off then for a chat. See you later, boys. I need to pull in more clients for our shop." with that, she slid into the crowd.

"So, I have a need for answers. About Erwin, since I had not a chance or momentum to know your intentions."

"What do you point on Erwin for advantage?"

"Well, he is handsome I can deny, but he is honestly a magnetic personality. I do enjoy that interpretation of his that he has when in deep thoughts." Eren glanced to the guests.

In a background music of violins, a laughter, a fluttering of gowns in dance shifting with sparkling jewelry and sequins in a mirage of dream haze dazzling upon mirror surfaces.

"Be careful, he can be rather manipulative. Even so, I do care for him and his relationships."

"His last narsistic girlfriend was chased away by me. As he works, I presume that was his plan. He always was good in pulling strings, as he is also greedy in his own needs."

"Wait, wait. Why are you announcing that to me?" Eren had a nugget of doubt in his brain, but he was rather an escapist from that reality border zone. A glass wall keeping him secure.

There was a smirk in the corner of Levis' mouth, a glass wall of reality came tumbling down. For sure he would know about them or his fascination with Erwin.

"You face is a poster board illuminated by skylights, you dipshit."

"Anyhow, how about getting to the table. You need to eat since you are a growing body."

"Then how come you are so sh….." the words got stuck in a throat as there was a death glare.

"If you utter that word, I will strike you in the mouth." the man's predatory grey eyes of conviction of a ferocious python sent chill down his back.

"He-he… Sorry, I feel hungry. I should just go!!"

Eren from the walk to the tables overviewed the food menu by eyes. From bread, meat, vegetable, fruit, and desserts placed in buffet style.

All of the food was arranged plate by plate and trays with silver, porcelain tableware. The table setting was a palatial one.

Flower vases where the crucial points with silver boat fruit baskets of fine detailing of curls inspired by baroque with rest of food inclosing them.

Eren had taken a small tray placing food for him until his attention was drawn by a blond slight boy looking at the table next to him.

"Do you want something? I can help you out." the brunette gently with a smile asked him.

The boy with blue eyes looked up, he was about four, five in age. From nowhere there came another considerably older boy. Same blond hair but brown eyes.

"Hi, mister. Who are you?"

"My name is Eren. What is yours?"

"My name is Harold and this is my younger brother Harrod. Then there is our younger brother Henry. He just wanted to try that piece of colorful jelly cake, but it is all gone."

Eren had taken the last piece of the multilayer jelly cake. It was layered by red, blue, white with green and yellow. It was a creation of the bakery that Hange owned. He had taste-tested it since Hange saw him pass the bakery. Made of fruit it was an exquisite composition of juicy fruits.

"There, come closer. I will not bite you at all." Eren bent down to welcome the boy closer as he got closer.

"Here, you can have it. I know the bakery what makes them, I even worked there for summer." he passed the cake to the boy whose face bloomed in to smile.

"Thanks, mister." Harrod squeaked it out in a soft youthful voice. The voice and his appearance where a swift arrow of cuteness stabbing in his heart.

Eren stroked him on his head, "You are welcome."

"Mom." spoke the oldest son Henry seeing a brown wave hairstyle woman dressed in a bedazzled dark teal, long sleeve gilding motive lace gown with had beside a three or four-year-old boy.

"I’m so sorry, I saw everything. I regret you had to pass the last piece."

"It’s fine and all. I worked for a summer in that bakery that makes these cakes. Guess you are their mother." he spoke to the woman who was familiar, but he could not recall.

The young two, three-year-old boy beside had red hair and blue eyes, with a curiosity of deer starring upon him.

"Yes, I’m their mother. My name is Ingrid Smith but I go by my stage name Ingrid Levanth."

"Oh, you are Erwin's older brothers’ wife the famous opera Diva Ingrid Levanth. I did love you in Benerice Le Robesar."

Benerice Le Robesar was a cycle of epic opera music dramas trough live of a heroine whose name, the surname was the main title.

It was a musical opera telling a tale set in a period of the French monarchy. A period before Louis XVI rule when a girl is born in an affluent French noble family serving as a first act.

The second act consisted of young Benerice at the court of Versailles under the rule of Louis XVI. It was an adventure of court life, intrigues, and maneuvering through it.

The third act was the dark clouds besetting upon the Versailles with Marie Anonettte and her husband besmirched by pamphlets and the political troubles with nobles, ordinary folks rough disagreements, and France intervened with food shortages for lower classes.

The fourth act of performance was the besiegement of Bastille, crowds inclosing Versailles while Benerice escapes hiding in palace grounds. The tale continues with her returning to her home chateau with her following the further unfolding events of Revolution while in her Paris townhouse.

The fifth act was a period of troubles including the execution of the king and the brewing troubles for the nobles. Berenice's family leave the townhouse empty with a premonition and warnings of her mother as Committee on Public Safety is founded.

Six act was the Le Robesar family chateau burning, for a staged plan for the family to fake their deaths. All the valuables are hidden away in secret. The Reign of Terror begins with the execution of Marie Antoinette. Nobles and simple people lose their heads under guillotine blade.

The family has split and gone into hiding in rural far away corners of France. Berenice becomes Orneta Fason a cloth sewer.

The seventh act was a daily life of Orneta trying not to be found out as she lives in a simple cottage sewing away and not to be found out as a noblewoman in the grips of terror.

She falls in love with a handsome but wealthy merchant. Her father is found as a nobleman and gets executed but not tells about his wife, daughters, and son.

Eight act was the final one as Robespierre gets executed, in that time Orneta has given birth to a son. With the stabilization of France and the Napoleonic era, she admits her secret to her husband. He forgives her as both find her mother, sister, and brother traveling France alive. They each had seen tragedies, and hard times but in end are happy while making their lives more with purpose using the valuables hidden away several years ago.

The end of the final is of Benerice Le Fason living more grounded life even if she is a noblewoman of the restored nobility with her family on a reflecting of her adventures.

The tale of adventure ends with her leaving flowers on her father’s grave.

In end she is appreciative and from their lives hopes for a better life to the end of her life. Then came the end of the opera.

She with Eren and her three children had sat down on chairs placed against the wall. They did pick up the food snapping bits of advice on the food like the taste, recommendations, their content, etc.

"Oh, I’m pleasantly charmed. It was my first debut as an opera singer. There are still old VHS recordings going around. All of it is thanks to my husband and a path of fate. Want to hear it? It is rather riveting."

"I do have a time, and for once we could enjoy the food. I did not have that opportunity with run-ins and introductions." she too had picked up a plate of food for her and her three children.

"I’m fine with it. I’m bit fascinated."

"I should thank in that aspect to my grandmother who lived in this town until her husband passed away. She moved to Mitra's suburbs to live with my mother. She did get employment by Smith family since she disliked sitting around our family home. In their family’s townhouse in the Old District. The red hair comes from her mothers’ side." she helped the redhead boy to peel an orange.

"You mean that massive three floor and mansard roof red brick and sandstone beaux art building with French topped mansard roof with turrets. Or the one with stone column façade?"

A Gilded Age mansion based of New York's Vanderbilt one and even Astor mansions even London’s aristocratic mansions or townhouses of Paris old nobility. There were two townhouses. The S mansion was the first afformed building and Gilding Street Smith Mansion was the second.

Gilding Street Smith mansion was a neoclassical gray stone-faced three-floor building fashioned in the preface of Spencer House with columns elongated between two floors and the base floor. Unlike other compacted buildings on the street, it had an elongated surface area with wings.

"The second one, grandma would work there. I did find employment there also. I did love singing, and it did make a huge impact while I was just hanging out laundry under the balcony. It was the second time since he had spied on me, but that time it was with a lady named Marlene." her hand with tissue gently wiped a whip cream of the cheek of the second son.

"Think to my shock both of them applauding from the balcony above me. She was a vocal coach to some of the great singers. And that’s how I ended in her contacts at age of just twenty on an opera stage. That is performing Benerice Le Robesar freshly written and for the first debuting playwright Peaure. Here, Harrold." she gave the boy a mango-filled muffin.

"Gradually, he and I married at age of eighteen with him being twenty-six. But today things are rather different from the past. Where would one sing using a diaphragm, modernist musicians seem to go for a throat ending up with sore throats and lesions?"

"I always wondered about that, what was the difference between the diaphragm and throat singing?"

"Well, the throat is an upper part of the body inside it, singing from that will always in case of long notes would cause stresses and would end in final with a sore throat, lesions, and even surgery. A diaphragm is a body part like a pillow under the lungs. Breathing in you train your breathing to make notes longer, and it makes for shorter breathing brakes. There are no bad side effects from that, but it is harder for those who do fitness."

"Thanks for listening, at my rambling." she bit taken aback realizing what he had gushed out from her mind and heart.

"No, it is rather therapeutical to have a talk with another person about dilemmas, problems or things that weight the heart." Eren put in his mouth a smoked, bell peer filled cheese roll.

"See you a bit, latter. I should be going. Come you three, let see your father."

With the four leaving him alone sitting, he saw Hange coming toward him with two low cup glasses of champagne.

The soiree of the crowd fluttered with gowns in a waltz.

A color of a rainbow seemingly coming alive on grounds of a finely crafted flooring moving in a flow of a ring as a school of fishes.

"Here, Eren have some champagne. It is an expensive Veuve Clicquot, but it is brut."

"Hange, I’m a minor."

"You are seventeen, and a celebratory glass will not do you anything bad." the cool glass of the chilled champagne got in his hands.

The golden liquid was sparkling with bubbles that collected against the walls, the nose was tickled by a note of the fruity beverage. Eren had drunk alcoholic champagne; he gave taste.

It had more pronounced and sharp edge of sourness for a fermented grape with freshness, the bonus was the lightness of the aftertaste.

It was definitely an extra level above the simple one since the taste buds were detecting it, brain branding it a first-time experience and notion of an affirmed pricey drink.

"I see you met older brothers wive. Her grandmother was a nice person, shame that she passed away two years ago."

Mike Zacharias seemingly wanted to address the guests, when by his hand the band that played for the tonight fell silent, "Ladies, and gentlemen. We are proud of tonight's performance to present the vocal voice and talents of Diva Ingrid performing an aria."

Just like that, the teal dressed woman stepped upon the raised platform upon what was the group of musicians. Looking as a noblewoman drawing eyes of all toward her mouth opened.

An angelic voice of a siren resounded in the vast ballroom. All present seemed to be enthralled by her voice with all coming to halt even the dancing and talking.

Her voice was that as Christine from Phantom of Opera. Or the vampire lady from the Van Hellsing movie in the Draculas winter palace. Even Diva Plavalaguna from Fith Element as a comparison.

"Wow. That is incredible."

"Yes, did you know she only would call herself a diva only when having a hundred performances and full outsold concert halls for her aim?

"She achieved her goal just at age of twenty-three."

Ingrid was performing her aria with accompanying violin and flute, oboe music. At the end of her performance, there was a thundering applause.

From the performance, it went into dancing. His sister had taken him to Madame Marion Dance Studio, and he was thankful to her since Arlina wanted to dance with him a Viennese waltz.

Gliding along with duchess Arlina beneath the crystal chandeliers, reflecting in and out from the side wall mirrors was like being in a kaleidoscope.

Eren did notice Hange talking with one of the musicians from his eye corner in the waltz.

The next thing what happened was Hange at the end for the closure of dance nearing him.

"How about some tango, Eren? I bet you will affect someone or all." just next to him she beside him whispered into the ear with a mischief.

"How do you…. What are you planning?" it was too late as all were in position as Hange rose her hand.

Suddenly in the room resounded a passionate, playful accordion music. Well, I might as effectively go with her scheme.

All eyes were upon them as Eren and Hange went out in the center of the room in a tango dance. Side by side, moving fluidly and with passion in an effortless grace.

As a couple, they had the center stage, from the dance he saw Erwin stunned and seemingly frozen as a salt pillar.

The duo at the end of the dance received a mass of applause.

It was like a bomb suddenly had gone up as Eren was enclosed by the inquisitive guests. Each one introducing them, etc.

Moët & Chandon was his second glass, while the celebrations continued. Added on top with fruit juices.

"Looks, like you are full of surprises. You, shitty brat. Where did you learn to dance like that?" standing right now next to him Levi spoke with Hange somewhere gone.

"Madame Marion's Dance Studio. My sister Mikasa would habitually take me there. I did learn how to dance at that place."

"Ah, it is Moses mother." Levi had a grasp what he was talking about.

"WHAT? She is Moses mother?"

"Earnestly, are you just unconscious or just lazy to put one plus one together? Moses is from this town, and for certain he would have relatives or family in this town." with crossed arms he stood beneath an intricate wall light candelabra made to look like they were candles. Instead, they were light bulbs at the top.

"Looks, they finally will begin with official toast for the birthday boy." Levi nonchalantly stated as Mike rung a handbell.

He was not mistaken. Followed by Erwin’s speech a dozen Ruinart champagne bottles popped open. Their golden content from top of glass champagne pyramid flowed down to lower ones. As ones above were full.

One by one guest picked up the glasses of the expensive liquid. A toast was made followed by cheers in the name of Erwin. With glasses getting raised and the first piece of cake was cut.

Erwin gave the first piece to his mother, as the guest and host of honor one by one passed cake to each of the guests.

Erwin did have given him a smile and a wink. Drinking the champagne and eating the delicious, mouth-watering cake with the silver spoon. He had chat with Ingrid and her husband who had taken care of their three children. While she had performed.

With the clock nearing a nine in the evening guests one by one departed the party. The musicians also left and the rest what was mostly Erwin's family and the servants of the villa.

Hange did say her goodbyes as also as Levi who in goodbyes told to stay out of any troubles and even still got him to name him a shitty brat.

The villa staff was cleaning up the tables and the closest of Smith family members. They were staying at the villas guest rooms.

As Moses and Ilse where collecting dishes on a wheeled service table.

Mike was collecting the champagne glasses with rest of the staff gathering the food. For the morning made from the leftovers.

"You were marvelous dancing the tango. I did not know you were such a gifted young boy."

Eren was bit tipsy but with full control blushed a bit, "Why, thank you. I'm bit embarrassed by you're kind words."

"I do hope, I will be able to see your place since tomorrow we have a free time. I want to tour this town the next day." Erwin's sister Amelia was optimistic. Her look was on Erwin while his was on Eren.

"Sure, but after a three a clock since I have a school to attend. Now, that I look at the clock I should be going. Getting up for the school will be hard if I stay up too late."

"See you, Eren," she spoke as Erwin accompanied him to the doors and the boy got his coat.

"I did not know you could be so gutsy, Eren. You like a gift inside a gift." Erwin standing outside behind the shut front doors in the chilly night spoke.

"I can be as gutsy as I want to be when I want to be. Just watch." emboldened by himself or the alcohol in his bloodstream he kissed him slipping him the tongue.

And at the same time, he kissed his free hands squeezed his butt cheeks, "I hope that is bold as I can be. Bye."

With the brunette going down the stairs quite elated. Ge did not notice the red cheeks of Erwin at all as the man came to rest against the wood doors. The boy went in the evening darkness with a flash of his mobile phone light.

Eren got to his home uplifted or with gravity seemingly not affecting him. After placing his shoes in the side wardrobe he got up the stairs.

Undressing in his bedroom he felt relief after getting out from the suit. Taking off the tie and placing them nicely on a wood hanger. Then hang it in the wardrobe.

In his briefs in the warm bedroom, he slid under the bed sheets as he put the phone on loading. Quickly overtaken the body slid in the dreamless sleep with eyes shut for the next day of school.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Next day seemed rather casual in high school. Including Armin’s, Connie’s curiosity about yesterday’s birthday party at the villa.

Being interrogated and questioned by the two and even Sasha about food over the day. Eren did take the school bus as he got out from it saying goodbyes to his friend Armin.

Getting back and crossing the freshly fallen blanket of snow he unlocked the house doors and got inside the warmth of the house.

He did some quick thinking and had a tea set prepared with cookies for some tea chat. And he was not mistaken as there was ringing sound at the doors before he heard several car motor engines.

Behind the doors was Erwin, his sister, older brother with his family and their parent.

"Welcome, all come on in." he let all of them inside as Erwin helped out him to hang their coats in the wardrobe.

"This is sure quaint and charming house. It reminds me of a fairytale." Arlina was looking around.

"Mother, come over here take a look at this. That is one marvelous piece of art." the daughter was looking up the sides of the main staircase.

Eren did get complimented on his house and most were interested in his family portrait. It sure promised to be an unusual day.

By the seven all of Erwin's family was gone to return with a train to Mitras. Eren was in the kitchen cleaning the teacups.

Erwin who had stayed back sneaked up from the back as his big hands got in Eren's hair.

"I’m rather impressed by how graceful you were today dealing with my family."

"I’m rather graceful, to that I did not have a plan out today's events as yours from yesterday. I would be beaten." Eren after finishing up the last cup placed in upside down in a shelf wire rester hung over a sink to dry.

Then he leaned against the muscular mass behind him, as two manly hands wrapped around him.

"Hey, I did go over a December. And I have a proposal." Eren smiled feeling the warmth of the firm muscles with his back.

"What are you talking about?"

"I’m speaking about the holidays, Erwin. Two fabulous weeks off from the school. How about it?"

"No, can't do. I have all already planned out."

"What. It will be boring without you around." it made Erwin chuckle as Eren was pouting.

"Hey, hey. Cheer up the plan does include you."

"I hope it does." he giggled as Erwin gave a playful kiss on his cheek, and Eren could not wait for the holidays to come faster.

Full-blown winter had come with winter wonderland and picturesque nature. The birch tree branches where white covered in small fuzzy ice coats, spruce branches blanketed in white snows and even roof edges in icicles.

The town parks were decorated with colorful LED lights making scenery magical as buildings; trees were decorated in light shows.

People skated upon the ice of the Rose pond near the amphiteather and those who enjoyed the nature of winter took photos of the winter delights.

Eren was sitting on a sofa from the living room as outside was powdered in a dry snow with a snowman just beneath a birch tree.

A fire burnt in the fireplace as he was reading a book with the crackling of wood.

He was waiting impatiently for the next day since yesterday there had been schools Christmas ball on Wednesday the two remaining days for the upper two older classes were scheduled as skiing at the Nine Titan Resort, it was same with Mikasa's University.

Before Monday all of them would be back at the town. Eren was waiting to see Mikasa at the resort. Erwin will be picking him tomorrow with his luggage.

Sipping a hot broth from a cup and slippers on his feet, he was lounging around before that having a rich dose of steam in the steam room.

Now at bathrobes, he was enjoying the leisure with Armin and rest of his classmates on a bus to the Nine Titans.

Eren before that had received a letter from Mikasa allowing him the day off since he had contacted her. She was in place of their fathers as a replacement when it came to permits for his school.

He was also as he read the book plotting things, he was all set for his plan. Arrangements, arrangements.

Argh, Eren rose up from the soft backrest agitated. He had prepared, he just needed to do something that would take him off from the worry.

Cleaning, yes cleaning. Clean up the guest room. After picking up and changing the clothes he was down in the guest room vacuuming the carpet.

Followed up by the cleaning of the surfaces, using the duster to clean the walls Eren had done his work.

It was a lunchtime while Eren prepped a meal for his table. Pickled bell peppers sauce with boiled potatoes.

Doing meal and housework, writing on the typewriter and showing the snow and using the snow remover he cleaned the road to the front entry.

Eren with expectations did turn at evening for the bed setting the clock upon a seven in the day.

The morning did not disappoint as Erwin greeted him after breakfast. A luxurious Maybach Exelero that Mike had picked him up for the first time before was replaced with an Audi R8 luxury car of dark blue.

It’s interior a luxury masterpiece with satin and exquisite fittings. The duo got in the car before loading Eren's travel luggage in the back of the car.

"Did you not forget anything? We will be staying outside from the resort lodge, instead of in my private residential chalet."

Getting himself comfortable in the warm saloon of the car Eren did have a response, "No, I did not."

Eren’s nose detected an aroma of Green Irish Tweed by Creed. A fresh, crisp and playful nature delight.

Eren was a perfume whore, a perfume chest and an entire shelf unit filled with perfumes. From a male to a unisex perfume to find pricey perfumes, to cheap ones. They did have one common thing that they had a nice aroma and they pleased his nose.

And the bottles their hues of colors, shapes were like gems in the glass shelf unit behind the wavy grain wood doors. There were white LED lights illuminating them by a flick of the button.

"Creed," Eren whispered lather loud by himself with the iron gates shutting behind and the pylons rising up with the security setting on in the property.

"I guess your nose is sharp. But I can count it is not as Mikes, he could easily be a bloodhound." out on the road Erwin increased the acceleration of the car.

It will be a two-hour trip until the town and the resort of Nine Titans.

The car with a purr of the engine rode across the roads of black. Eren starring out upon the nature scenery chatting, teasing each other, being coy and playful.

They did stop grabbing a quick meal at a bistro passing further with the green eyes seeing the approach of mountains from the flatlands.

The blue bright skies with the sun brilliantly reflecting in the side mirror upon the white snow. Eren had retained several new things about Erwin.

"To be honest I do love to collect perfume, and it has to smell amazing. I presume I got that from my mother; she loved perfumes. Her love was for Lily of The Valley by Floris. It was her first perfume she wore to a first date with dad. "

"I did recognize you wore Bleu de Chanel. That time you stopped at that time you and I went down to the swimming pool."

"I may take that for a note for the future. But I do find that love for perfume rather fascinating. I do have an acquaintance who works in the perfume department. If you wish I could introduce her to you. Her mother is a perfumer."

"I think about that." car came to stop near a train rail crossing with red signals blinking while the stop bar had lowered itself for the incoming train from the right side.

"Oh, one more thing. Your sister is a treasure trove of your childhood stories. I just needed nudging her for her to tell some interesting things."

"And what she did tell?" his voice bit sharp pointed slipped out from his mouth.

"Ugh, someone is a bit though. Sorry, just open your mouth?"

Erwin did and Eren put in his mouth round lollipop. Eren chuckled at the surprised and startled face with the wide eyes of a deer. That transformed in a happiness and fingers placing the white wood the corner.

"You do love sour cherry lollipops. Guess your sister did not lie at that."

"You're a smart ass."

The cargo train rolling stock did pass with the stop bar rising up letting them pass. Just a distance along where mountain rising up in a wide plateau valley.

Farther in the valley was a split or fork of two separate valleys on right and left. They did take the side artery road to the East of the island going right before taking a branch road to the left.

Above a river bridge traveling up a low inclining two-way open road. Curving up and up into the mountains.

It was just a narrow valley of about hundred and fifty meters across and narrowing further inward as a neck of a sand clock. The gray granite rocks and the evergreen spruce trees with waterfalls flashed in and out from sight.

The car entered a tunnel built in Industrial age.

It was wide and high one, constructed from chisel marks and dynamite blasting with stone cladding in the tube piercing into a mountain at narrowest point with a waterfall flowing toward the direction they came from.

Eren winced a bit at the end of the tunnel when the car emerged out in an open direct road on closed valley high above sea level. To be exact 3,963 meters with checksum elevation of about 5,000 of height.

The tunnel lights were created so to let the eyes adapt to the daylight after emerging out from the passage.

From there a second valley began the Nine Titans Resort. The highest point was steep headed valley from where they emerged. Going down to the lowering valley into a dale where like a miniature slept the Nine Titans town. Of the shores of a blue brilliant, crystal clear glacial lake.

The town clamored up the sides slopes was a secure and welcoming spot.

Down went the valley or vale with its long-run river fed by waterfalls. Some from hanging valleys in a ravine and the lower ground level widening once again. In a strath valley in with now laid the darker waters of Birch lake going down still with an outflowing river.

A second ravine closed the end with a continuation of a hollow valley. Finally ending at the lowest ground level once again into a strath valley that continued it’s run for several miles. Inside a blind valley with flow water entering a crevice or crack ravine.

Then came a flat land outside the mountain range shelf.  The water fell down a waterfall into lowlands with river running miles of miles all the way to the ocean.

The u-valley of considerable shallow with and side branches was the town a something between Interlaken, Gstaad and mostly Lauterbrunnen in Switzerland.

Built around a central point of a park. That was inclosed from four sides with the chalets, buildings built from timber frame. A stone baroque edifice in the core of town.

A fountain was the counterpoint of the green park, now solemnly covered in snow just like tries. One fascinating fixture of the lover town was the grid of channels.

Five by five grid of channels with a split the lower town into twenty-five blocks with stone linings around each block. At the center was the town hall, one of the two churches.

They were remains of Medieval boat channels when the most straightforward way to get around was by boat and sails. Each block was connected by bridges one block could have four, up to eight bridges.

Cast iron, brick, stone or wood bridges each simple, or complex. The most complex where the four intricate cast iron bridges around the center of town.

A steep stone wall channeled a flowing stream in the channel network that made the town appear as a miniature Venice.

Just a bit inland the channel controlled river water from a waterfall curtain behind what were the Candle caves.

A cave network to admire for the tourists and the see the flowing waters from another side. In winter it became a partial ice curtain.

Tucked away barley in a side valley where mountains curved. On right off the town proud with view upon the lake and the valley stood the large, linear chalet-style hotel.

Built from logs, the majestic three-floor high building had a skiing slope just aside from it. They were variations for professional skiers.

Slopes included snowboarding, skating place upon a natural pond, and sledding tracks.

Covered in snow the serene town was quiet in the winter embrace. They did take one of the three roads through the sleepy town. With people visible walking around the streets while the bell in the town tower tolling its hourly chime.

They were driving upon the road and then a private side road of crushed stones. On both sides was the white, spruce tree inclosed forest made more magical with sun rays gleaming between the tree trunks.

The drive along the trees ended in a sloping snow covered meadow with a profile of a wood chalet on his right.

Built on a bastion terrace of stone. The car finally came halting in front of it.

The ground floor was a white plastered wall, with naked granite stone and two upper wood and balcony floors.

House was shaped like a hammer from above. The almost equal edged main building with the side branch on left. At the end was a chopped wood stack storage underneath the upper floor.

Where white plaster jointed against a granite rock. There was a drop of the terrace enclosed by the stone balustrade making the main construction of the body four floors.

Eren got of the warm car saloon in the crips and chill early mid-day air. The snow was reflecting the sunlight in a sheen.

The roof rafters were decorated by a hanging and carved wood border rail of swallowtails and vignette of Acanthus curls.

The wood was silvery gray with a sheen patina. On their ride to the town, he had picked up a fact that the wood was from an abandoned sawmill.

The logs of wood once had been placed in an old clay tile shed abandoned for hundred and thirty-five years.

The aged silver wood had been then taken out and placed in impregnation wats of clear protective wood solvent since being discovered. The same method was done to the shutters.

Erwin's mom had bought that pile of wood for her hobby in architecture and interior. It was her meticulous touch that decorated and put touches in the Smith family properties.

And she was even a professional interior designer.

The new building was built just for him in his twenty-five years. A traditional befitting inside of picking bits and pieces of North countries with having winters touching them.

"It feels old even if it has been built about five years back." Eren fished out his travel wheel luggage and his large strap shoulder bag.

"That’s telling a lot. My mother would be in hoot for that. She always tries reaching authentic appearances." fishing out his large shoulder strap bag with a second-hand bag he shut the luggage compartment of the car.

"After unpacking, I think to get down to the town to shop. Will you join me or would you like to stay here and do lite of a request for me like preparing fire?"

"Well, since you give me that trivial task, I would bend to it. Actually, I just want to have a view around the building. Can’t I, I did not have full opportunity to see your townhouses yet?" he had an opportunity, and would not waste it for his detailed plan plus the kinky items had to be stashed.

"Okay, then I am cooking for you since you are taking care for the fire."

They approached the chalet main doorway. Eren noticed that from the balustrade and the drop-down bellow in the stone wall of the base floor.

Just above the one-floor bastion base had a large square picture window.

Erwin unlocked the wood doors near the balustrade of the side branch building. Then insight came an entry hall. Aside stair leading up from the ground floor.

Daylight was pouring down from the second floor six-pane windows from back garden side upon the wood stairs.

They were in an enclosed glass panel and wood box with a side having a place for shoes with front carpet and door that shut behind them after taking their footwear off.

The walls on the ground floor were covered in vertical wood plank lining with visible dark branch spots. On the second floor, it was the horizontal logs.

In the corner just from the entry point in the corner was a padded corner seat with the small nine pane window. From a ceiling hung a small but complex geometric cut, glued wood pieces chandelier.

"The main floor is upward the stairs. Come, let’s get up to the main living room, or to the bedrooms on the third floor. " Eren did follow just behind the broad back up the stairs.

The top second floor had a doorway on the left and an open area with a neat thick thread woven carpet rug of bright colors. Against the wall rested a bench made from wood, painted light blue with floral motives and padded.

There was a second window up the steps. On right there were two doorways.

"If you want to take a look through the second doors, you can. It’s the living room and the doorway to the hallways is just on right and left.

"Ah, a good proposal." he walked to the second door bit further from the door near the wall to open them.

It was a large room taking the full with of the houses main body. The walls were horizontal woodwork. Around the room where natural navy blue fiber couches and sofas with grandfather chairs with a traditional wood touch furniture with upholstery.

A rich dose of daylight came in using the two pane windows. The upper part was smaller than the elongated lower glass sheets.

They were grouped four by four on each side with a center having five windows in a set. There was a doorway out on the balcony.

The ceiling was fascinating because of a round circle painted by eye-drawing rosemaling work. And the blue thick curtains had an interesting motive, he will have a chance to ask about it.

On the right, the wall was a large stone fireplace. There was an archway to the hallway with curtains on both sides in a theatrical fitting.

Stepping out from the living room he got in the hallway and near an alcove saw Erwin going up steps with a central landing up to the last floor.

"Here is your bedroom." Erwin opened the doors.

The room was a homely, sumptuous, welcoming all wood-walled room. Soft and fluffy couch, an equally inviting carpet next to a fireplace with a painted mantle and a TV. Against a wall a secretarial desk with a carved wooden chair.

A wall section shelf unit made of heritage carved folk elements and glass. And a wood arch with shelves housing books into a pilaster like forms. The sides of them were stained with floral stencil work.

Against the wall was the Tudor inspired wood bed with a sheep wool blanket with deep red fabric embellished with details of geometric lines or symbols.

There was a doorway to a toilet, bathroom and a wardrobe. Toilet had a single small window, and the old vintage hanging water cistern with chain placed next to the wardrobe.

A private passage from the bedroom led to the lavatory giving an undisturbed sight of extensions roof, back garden, and treetops. On the opposing side was the bathroom.

A finely polished wood counter, sink and a mirror with a copious bathtub with a view upon the forest. The windows on the third floor had thinner diamond pane windows.

Four by four with three wider ones in the center and a doorway made to match the outer wall of the building with a visible door handle.

"Wait, are we won't be staying in a single room?"

"Sorry, no. I better put a border on that or that temptation." Erwin had reclusion on that point while Eren placed the bag on the bed and the luggage near a wall.

"Then can I see your bedroom and have a look after that around." less he did know a devil Eren was sitting on the shoulder of the boy whispering naughty plans and arrangements in his head.

The wood walls in the room had a tiger stripe, ripple pattern maple paneling making room gorgeous. A large rustic double bed with a headboard and footboard.

Ewin's bedroom was the same as Eren's but the furniture and the fixtures were completely different.

The third floor had more intricate balconies under the roof rafters with carved pilasters.

"Now, that I have seen your bedroom, I’m off to look around and prepare the fireplace."

"Good, then see you for a bit in the entry point. I will explain the details."

Eren walked down the stairs in the hallway and opened side doors. He was in a kitchen of an all wood and modern electronics. A gas oven fitted neatly and perfectly with the rest of the gadgets.

All were displaying the natural wood grain unstained and uncolored. The temperature in the house was a cool but not cold bit warmer thanks to the glass windows and insulation.

Furnishing was of the old period with rich craftsmanship mixed with glass. A large counter with a view outside, almost filigree cupboards with spice racks and dish displays giving a children story book touch.

The counter was spread along two walls, with a gap to a door leading inside a corridor with a free uninterrupted walk to the living room with parquet floor.

At the end was a toilet with a small square window. Blue and white porcelain filled plate display and a hutch holding a large collection of plates, glassware, utensils.

Around the room went a border decorative border made from parquet like method into a braided hair arrangement. A table for six people covered in a tablecloth of blue embroidery of flowers, birds.

Next to the kitchen was the dining room. It had a large rustic painted hutch and large buffet cabinet with glass doors.

A large lacquered farmhouse table able to seat six people but could be extended to seat up to twelve people.

Before that Eren had gone to check what he assumed to be a cupboard like a closet. In the kitchen but in reality, was spiral stairs going down through the ground floor. To the bastion base basement used for storage split in three parts.

The base room where stairs ended, storage of food and the central heating system room.

Eren walked then toward the extended wing. Behind the doors was a hallway gallery. It was a fascinating architectural arrangement.

All wood covered with a hexagon painting of idyllic nature sceneries from mountainside views, waterfalls, etc. Later he would come to learn they were depicting spots in the valley where the town of Nine Titans lied.

The windows where grouped split into sections as Eren walked over the thick string rough woven carpet of multi colors.

There were four doors in a row on his left and one door at the end. He went trying to open the doors one by one.

The first door was an office room with a wall carpet; the second was a bedroom, third was a much larger room housing a pool table and even a bar. It had a touch of gentleman's club.

The fourth room was a bedroom once again. Eren had noted there were fireplaces in each room per two rooms joining into one smokestack. A third was a separate one in the elongated extension wing.

The last room from outside had more windows than usual and he was correct when he opened them. It was a sunroom inclosed by a balcony.

So airy, with a simple but detailed cast iron fireplace with an intricate surround above with was a large wood square carving. Intricate details of a sailing vessel in a port of a town with minute details even down to humans and their fixtures.

White lace curtains to give relief from the sun could be pulled aside or in front of windows. There was a balcony around the room outside.

Above his head, a round blue medallion in with was with symbols of bright yellow and white with eight corner figures. Around an inclosing round border of rope motive, outside stained garlands of flowers and fruit. It appeared that most items where heavy influenced by folk arts.

Wondering back down the stairs he found that bellow the living room was a swimming pool. Unlike it was not a huge one, but from it was the large picture window.

The roofing was painted in blue flowers upon the light wood plank surface. It was delicate dark blue with accenting of light blues and varied shades of green for vines.

One could sit upon the glazed tile bench in half hexagon. At the edge of the pool, or in the round bubbling jacuzzi starring out upon the forest. And the bluish lake bellow, mountain tops from a lounge chair.

There was a dressing area with mirrors and hairdryers. Sauna room, with wood walls, was under the dining room and kitchen.

Just behind the stairs was a doorway leading in a hallway with basement windows. Three doors two leading in garages and third to a wood storage area.

Eren noticed a hatch near a wall with an electric motor. Just aside was a turning spindle with a single handle as he opened it in sight came a transport line with raised up fins.

Oh, a cut wood transport line to the central heating room. That would explain the bin and the bent vent like a pipe. The conveyor belt was meant for faster wood shipping. The turning spindle wheel with one handle meant to power the line. In the case, if the electric motor stops working.

Eren was turning to go up the stairs but was halted by a soft fleshy wall. He had in the turn to go up the steps ran into Erwin that was coming down the stairs.

"Oh, I’m sorry." looking up from the man’s chest, the green-eyed boy apologized. The next thing was a realization that he was in a hug with feet of the floor and Erwin with a delightful smile on his face.

He carried the boy down the rest of the steps, "Don’t be. You from this point are extraordinary handsome. Do you need something from a shop?" the man released the hug letting him down.

"Oh, yeah. Could you get me some toothpaste with a brush? I forgot to pack one with me. Oh, and could you reply to my question."

"I can, now. Go, on what it is about?"

"This building is really pleasant, but I wonder about the folk art especially the ceilings."

"Oh, that. Well, there are many northern country folk art styles in this building. You saw the Norwegian rosemaling art in the living room and the Swedish embroidered cover in the kitchen. There is art from Denmark, like that bench on the second floor. Blankets in Finish folk art, Lithuanian woodcarving, Estonian floral pillow covers. Included is Latvian folklore, mythology signs in your bedroom’s curtains, bed and in the sunroom ceiling. And take a look up."

Eren did take a look up, and he realized he had not noticed an intricate decorative chandelier made from a reed defined as a wheel with hanging big diamonds with smaller ones hanging from their corners with the light bulb at the center of the piece.

"Most of art, materials, interior details are from Northern European countries. My mother even ordered silverware made in Urnes style. It is a Viking style or art. There are piles and piles from tableware, fabrics, etc. from Northern countries"

"Okay, thanks for the knowledge. Then I will be going to light the fire in the living room. And what are we doing when you are back?"

"Going to the resort hotel, you have classmates to meet."

"He-he. It dropped out of my mind." you are such a dunce, Eren. How could you forget it? He was berating himself for that slip-up.

Erwin's hand fingers went between his hair. It always made him like a kitten. Relaxing him, relief from a stress and just enjoy the hand.

"Well, I should be going. Take care, I will be back about in an hour."

"Yes, leave the rest for me to take care." onlooking he stood there as Erwin took his jacket from a hanger and when done putting on his shoes left the house with an engine of the car disappearing in distance.

Eren did get to work getting the heat on in the house. It was easy to operate the conveyor line from the wood storage since there were on and off buttons.

After turning on the central heating, he did take some wood upstairs placing it in a wood stand and using simple newspaper and fine cuts from a piece of wood for starting the fire he got flames going in the living room there was an indigenous but simple system in the fireplace.

Underneath was a controllable air passage lid in the fireplace platform. One could turn it opening and shutting the hole that gave air supply from the room. Shutting it completely did make the wood take air from smoke stack burning much slower, opened the flames in the fireplace burnt much brisker.

Still, it was quickly set up for the late evening and for his naughty plan. As promised Erwin had arrived back home with four bags of food with Eren waiting for him at the front lobby after seeing the car approaching the house.

After helping out with the heavy bags and placing them one by one in their proper locations. Eren got dressed in his brown jacket with the green scarf and black finger gloves with the dark blue hat.

With the car tires upon the asphalt road once again after getting out from the forest. The car drove further until coming to an inclined side road that led to a hotel.

Inclosed by trees, with a terrace upon the lake and the town with mountains. There was a passage of stairs and cable car going down to the lake in spring and summer being a sandy beach. Each access point had a tunnel passage going under the road, there was a sky walkway bridge over the mountain road also with a dirt path.

The lodge wood hotel was nice with a paved cut stone parking lot. Erwin with Eren went over the front shaped shrubbery courtyard neatly trimmed shrubs had lost their leaves to the two front doors and a spinning central doorway.

The atrium was a grand red-carpeted lobby, as per common social spot it had seats of cozy sofa chairs and sofas.

Just aside from the hotel was the skiing range with other attractions. Split in three length ranges from tall, medium and small sub-branching for each winter sport.

Skiing, skating, snowboard, and sledding were the main points. Skiing had different routes and options. From trampoline jumping, like in snowboarding to straight ride down with freestyle skiing in a designed but varied route for safety to avoid making human-produced avalanches.

Snowboarding was the same as the skiing but with more shaped trampolines to a specific set to pros and beginners.

Sledding also was the same in a retrospective, there was a straight ride down, or one could take specifically made ones. They could be complex serpentine or even intricate as the Ice Snake almost a water park themed slide on with a touch of pinball of chance.

Ice skating had also alternative routes, from fundamental skating to speed skating or barrier cross-jumping.

"Eren." came from a side of an arched window area. There sat Mikasa with here college classmates.

"Mikasa." Eren greeted her as they did exchange a hug.

"Where is Armin and rest of my classmates?"

"They should be coming to the lobby soon. Nice to see you, Erwin."

"You, too Mikasa. I should excuse myself to leave for a bit. Check up on the hotel's management."

"Why?" Eren was taken a bit back.

"Smith family owns this hotel." Mikasa highlighted the answer with a familiar S behind the regestration table, he had seen on the fireplace of the Smith castle in Smithol.

"Oh, my bad." Eren just could beat himself up.

"Pfft." Erwin had a smirk on his face as Erwin gave him an angry cat face, but it fulled the laughter that infected Mikasa also.

"Well, I will be going then. How about you joining your sister's friends."

"That’s a great proposal." Eren did watch Erwin walk to the main counter and then walked off with an accompanying man.

Mikasa then guided him to her friends sitting in a window alcove around the coffee table.

"Oh, my, my. Who is the cutie? You sure have appealing eyes. They look like emeralds." a small built ginger-haired girl with green eyes greeted him. She also had freckles on her face. Just on aside sat two boys.

An average or medium height boy with long brown hair that included long bangs over his forehead. The grey eyes showed an interest in the Eren. He looked like a punk with his black clothes and the choker with studs around his neck.

Just alongside was a short, blond-haired one with light, plucky stubble on his chin and cheekbones. Set on his face was a pair of square eyeglasses. Behind the set of the eyewear was a grey eye. Definitely a person with smarts or intellect.

"Hello, my name is Eren Yeager. It is nice to meet you."

"My name is Hanna Diament. The one on the right is Jurgen, and the one beside him is Abel. You are the younger brother of Mikasa. I have heard quite a lot about you from talking about you with your sister."

"So you are the boy, I had noticed you once in the Trost towns square. Come, sit down!" welcoming just aside and encouraging him Abel shifted to the side to let him sit down.

Both Hanna and Abel were interested in him as they leaned toward him in their body poses indicating they were open to a talking.

"Want to drink something? There is a vending machine, or you want something from deeper in a lobby from the bar." the ginger girl offered to buy a drink for the boy.

"No, it’s fine. Have we met before, I think I had an encounter with you, or at least saw you somewhere? "

"Yes, we have met. Erwin Smiths birthday party, I was the violin player with the music band. I did enjoy your tango with Hange."

With that, Erens mind returned to the party as a cinematic movie slides. A ginger-haired girly boy in a man's suit playing the violin. He recalled from his mind passing the person with a glass of champagne as he rose the glass toward her. She did bend her head as a gratitude with a smile.

"Oh, now I remember. Where did you learn to play like that?"

"I go in the music department since the economy and business department is just alongside. I get interacting with your sister, also in dorms. Jurgen is a piano player in the same department, while Abel is his childhood friend. He is from an IT department, that is above us and a side wing while we share the same building."

The girl is sure talkative, as most as Hange. Eren knew a lot about Mikasa's University. Named Calaneth Social and Culture University it was a part of the Calaneth region.

The university was built on a plateau being a literally a town in a size. Split off from the Calaneth Town by a river, but also connected with a stone bridge.

It had over twenty departments placed in a territory of a half a dozen football fields. The university campus was a mecca for those who admired the brutalist architecture.

Raw concrete and glass was the principal ingredient for the architectural marvels. The university campus was doted by buildings similar to Boston City Hall, Geisel Library, UNESCO Headquarters at Paris, and Pirelli Tire Building.

There were many gems in the universities campus. Mixed with natural plants, flowing waters and stone like granite it made one unity like the Barbican in England.

Plenty of greenery, water, and social areas. Open and airy spaces with a light used as a tool, with a union of geometry. Employing the light it became almost like one was in a dream state. Mostly when clouds reflected on smooth flat surfaces or waters.

It was easy to spot as brutalist architecture as it was an integral part for Assassin's Creed games of the First Civilizations creations.

When Eren had gone to it, he had been left stunned by the administration building alone wondering in the atrium with water fountain, as light streamed down from the yellow glass windows. The dorms were a scaled version of Jenga tower.

"Are you all second years in the university?" presumptive and confident the brunette spoke.

"Yes, yes, we are. As you are in your last year of high school." Abel inqusitly and politely waited for a reply. Jurgen seemed a bit bored, his eyes wandering around the lobby and the guests.

"Yeah, I want to go to the Reiss Royal Wall Maria University."

That suddenly made Jurgen perk up, "Are you really thinking to enter that snooty university of privileged. It is mostly for nobles and aristocrats."

"Hey, don’t be a jerk. My mother attended that university. Also, I’m from an aristocratic family myself." Hanna reprimanded him for a rudeness.

"Huh, really."

"I did not discern that at all." even Mikasa interjected in the discussion.

She seemed a bit embarrassed, "Well, yeah. Ours is a baronet title. There is even a hall coming along with that title. But it is a pain to clean it. The long hall alone makes my skin crawl."

"I do also wonder. Are you two from Yarckel region since you are childhood friends?"

"Yes, and yes. That is for the next about if our families work with the grape growing. Here want one?" Jurgen unwrapped a candy for himself after passing one to Eren. It was lip licking good milk cream candy.

Yarchel region and town were in a mountain region facing West. The gentle winds, a rich dose of sun and the rain with mountains were an appropriate area for producing grapes.

Passing upon the waters of Gear river one could see terraced mountainsides like those of an Incan Empire.

"It will be hard for you to get into the Reiss Royal Wall Maria University."

Aptly getting his candy in his mouth Jurgen continued on, "Yeah, Abel. It is hard for those who apply to it. And recently there was a landslide near the old castle ruins rather far from the university. An inner curtain wall walkway sheered off from the still standing stone walls."

"There are myths and legends surrounding that castle and even the entire region."

"You mean creepy ghost stories and unexplained events, Jurgen. My grandmother is from the near distant Krolva. Even in that village stories float around." Abel theatrically and with a gutsy set the mood for a harrowing story.

"I don’t know those myths and legends. Tell me a bit more, before my classmates arrive." Eren was hooked on the bait.

"There are several legends of the lost monastery and the vanished town. And for an added bonus a ghostly cemetery in the middle of a forest. Throw in the mix secret passages, ancient ruins and a mad knight king that slaughtered his gallant knights in a harsh winter. You get an entertaining story for a night. Oh, then also legend of a mad princess and collapsing tower. Plague and strife included. " the fair-haired man compacted the information in convenient content sounding like Crypt keeper.

"If you want, I can send you a pdf file. My grandfather collected those stories and did typewrite them down. I nevertheless have them on my web cloud drive from my last year in high school. For my literature class." Abel was at present on his smartphone and did ask for his email.

It was a bit of several minutes for Eren hear a ding on his smartphone.

The boy had a chat with the four of them when he heard a familiar voice he had heard a dozen times.

It was Armin talking with Sasha and just behind them were the rest of his classmates.

He did overhear their talk,"I wonder where is Eren? Shouldn’t he be here at present? We should already be hitting slopes as the rest of our schoolmates are out."sounding pissed Jean spoke.

"He wrote me just a couple hours ago that he was closing upon the town with Erwin Smith driving. They were staying at his chalet." Armin with his familiar soft-spoken voice responded.

Both eyes went to Sasha who was greeting someone with her arm. And when they turned their heads in the direction she was looking they saw Eren with the four university students.

On the messy haired brown heads, face showed a stupid grin.

It did get Jean all steamed up ready to burst until he noticed what sat around him. The interaction with Jean and Mikasa seemed rather chilled. At least Jean did not act like an idiot, or maybe it was the presence of Marco.

Eren did with the rest of his group after getting out from the hotel did go directly to the slopes.

He also marveled at Erwin's skills of skiing and snowboarding.

Spending one-hour skiing he had a hot cup of tea in the small rest lodge. He amended his attention from the skiing to the sledding.

It did require instead of the just protective helmet an elbow and knee protectors since he picked the Ice Snake slide. To use the track one had to have an age limit of 15.

A water slide arrangement from a water park to bobsled in one. Not to forget a pinball as there were three paths diverting from one to pick using the body maneuvering on the one person inflated ludge.

For the significant slide was administered a snow compacting to shape the tracks. Just like the two of four sections on the hillside and at the bottom utilized the identical method.

A compacting and the hillside with the gravity force allowed for a complex format for the sliding.

A four-leaf clover slide track was barely one of many complexities, like the ice bowl. One from a straight slide slid inside a rounded spiraling around until reaching the center with a tunnel slide farther down the mountain.

Ice Snake slide track was the biggest and one of the most complex requiring the use of the muscles and body weight to steer.

Two hours had gone in a flash as Eren had used all three tracks. Eren did have a speed race with Jean who had the more rapid time down. Eren with glee won, but his time was smashed to bits by Erwin.

He also had watched his sister glide like an angel down the hillside on skies.

"Argh, my god. I feel drained and spent. Trying the snowboarding was so tiring for the first time." Connie spoke as he with Eren, Armin, Sasha with Nifa strolled inside the lobby.

Mikasa with Hanna, Jurgen and Abot where until now waiting for them. Jean and Marco went to the hotel's cafeteria faster. There were four eating spots inside the welcoming hotel.

"I did see you plant your face first in the snow." grinning a broad grin revealed Sasha.

"No, I did not." insulted and bit hotheaded Connie kicked back.

"Oh, really. Nifa as our class record keeper for the class album did record you on a video." she patted his head.

"Nifa. Can you get rid of that file?"

The cherry color brunette with the golden eyes responded rather clearly, "No, can’t do. If I did do that I would lose a thirty-minute video recording for the class digital album. And as a class representative, I have the power to manage to record and preserving class events, not you. I can only cut it out, but for that, I need a special audio editor software." with that she easy shut down all of Connie’s attempts to the joy of Sasha.

What he did not know he was in for a big, steaming pile of blunder latter on. Connie was all happy when Sasha mentioned that they will have a nice meal in the hotel's cafeteria.

They were approached by the Mikasa’s group as they had a brief talking moment. A moment because all of them were approached by a man of the hotel's staff.

Excusing himself the man told that all of them informed that they had reserved seats in an ‘Ice Swan Lounge’. In the name of Erwin Smith for the late lunch.

Connie and Sasha were the most related, elated ones in that matter. Since the hotel had four eating spots, each variable from each other in the interior, size, and outlook. And since Jean and Marco where at cafeteria they left them alone.

The ‘Mountain cafeteria’ was a buffet style eatery. Like a simple eatery to fill one up, behind the main façade on another side in a corner overlooked the tree forest.

From there just aside on the first floor, at the corner of the building was the ‘Log Cabin’ usually used by the families.

‘Ice Shard’ was a mixed-use eating place, coming with a bar. The place was more for a formal eating with the bit steeper prices from menu.

‘Ice Swan Lounge’ was a restaurant of five stars with a magnificent look upon the Nine Titans town and the lake next to it.

A swank place with a dress code, much more privacy, and even a separate bar area. Where one could cozy up in the soft seats or just enjoy a cocktail upon a bar chair while watchin' the fires burn in a fireplace.

All of the spots whereof modernism in natural materials like wood, upholstery and bordering between the futuristic. Prescribed by a hotel review as an implosion of a traditional chalet with future blended in one.

All of them scattered to get dressed in proper clothing. Eren was happy that Erwin had forced him to take along suit pants with a knitted green sweater and polished shoes.

It was all of them around a large table set just freshly set and with screen dividers to spare them from the sight of others.

Eren, Armin, Sasha, Nifa, Connie, Mikasa, Hanna, Jurgen and Abel with the host himself.

A delightfully cozy discussion while Connie and Sasha where themselves for the entertainment of the rest. Their talking and shenanigans were a blast.

For a fantastic day, an excellent ending. Eren did say goodbyes to Mikasa with a hug while Armin was chatting with Jurgen, and Abel.

Sasha and Connie where in their world of overindulgence in mouthwatering food. Hanna had a discussion with Nifa.

Eren’s sister and friends promised to visit them the next day.

They had arranged a trip to the Birch lake museum the next day and have dogsledding rides on the other half of the day.

The traditional wall clock was at seven when Erwin with the brown haired teen got home. Entering up the doors, they did split up.

Erwin was gone to the kitchen while Eren went changing his clothes. Dressed in a military camouflage shirt with brown pants.

The blond man was in the living room as a decent fire was burning.

"Today, was fun. I wonder what you will be cooking for the evening."

"You just wait and see." poking the chipped up log pieces with the fire poker, he put it aside in the stand and had an appealing, hypnotic smile on his face.

"Can I help you in the kitchen?"

"Why don’t you relax instead or read something?"he let his hand palm glide between his hair messing them up.

"Well, I can go over the Reiss Royal Wall Maria University region myth and ghost tales sent me by Abel. You could me tell other tales if you have heard them."

"There were a lot of stories floating around. The lost underground passages, forgotten crypt from old times. The lost hallway, ghosts, haunted mirror and other stories. I still can recall hearing them in the dining hall of the university. Almost addictive as urban legends." with his shoulder he rested against the wall.

"They were entertainment for a dismal day when it rained or one just wanted feel frights. I should be getting to the kitchen to prepare meals. Don’t want you getting you hungry. I do hope it will sate you."

Eren watched as the man walked out with the back muscles clearly defined under the gray shirt. He could not avert his eyes, and even if he was sated with food he was not sated in the lusting.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Eren lounged upon the soft as feathers couch in the living room. He did open the pdf file on his tablet. There was positive for a plus mark for the internet since Erwin had given him the password.

A presumption that there was no internet in the region was a mistake, guess he was proven wrong on that assumption. Thank god for modernization and technology.

He was definitely excited. Feeling all cozy and snuggly, comfortable with a blanket around him with a crackling fire. The wisps of fire licking around the wood behind the fire strengthened glass.

Poping and cracking sound of the wood resounding in the ears. With his back resting and the head against the arm support, he was ready to see what he had received.

After finding the wall switch for the lights and there were four, the one by one pushed and turned them down to see what the light result would be.

The first switch turned on the wall sconces, second the small but bright ceiling lights, third was a LED light going around the edges of the room and the ceiling medallion with the rosemaling. And the final most impressive was the fiber optic white lights in the medallion itself.

The same trick was used in the swimming pool area making one feel like being under the stars of blue.

Opened in the screen emerged scanned pages. The page definitely was aged. The lemon almost straw golden colored paper. They were not splotchy or discolored, and that told that the paper was a top-notch quality product.

On top of the paper was the typography of a common typewriter. The first top page being just a title. The legends and myths of Reiss University region by Ansel Weinztrabe.

Just behind was a content listing all of each story and legend passed from mouth to mouth and from generation to generation.

His green eyes went over the clear still perfectly readable black lettering.

_1) The legend of the lost monastery and the town._

_2) The story of a lone cemetery in the woods._

_3) Rumors and stories of secret passages._

_4) Old Ruins. (Maybe connected to the 2nd story in my mind.)_

_5) The mad princess of the tower._

_6) A retelling of a knight king’s story._

_7) A lost crypt._

The table of content had a neat and clean format as under it was a note that the writer adds his thoughts along the story retellings.

As Eren tried to pull up the page he pushed upon the content table as it jumped to the corresponding page. Aha, a hyperlink button to each story, so convenient.

Clicking a back button he was taken back to the content page once again.

Eren felt his muscles needed a pose change as he shifted his body, he perked up smelling a food aroma reaching his nose. Definitely coming from the ajar kitchen doors.

It smelled like a light aroma, spices definitely. It had a delightful aroma. He was still going in circles about what would be served on the table.

Eren growled getting all frumpy, allowing the curiosity win better of him reading than weighting his brain power about the food.

The teen turned on the side lamp on the side deck with the scone lights casting their light on walls, while the rest of the lights were off.

The boy's index finger touched the touch-sensitive screen on the first section about a town and a monastery.

_1) The legend of the lost monastery and the town._

_(This is a story as told by a local old woman named Margo Kleinstat. The story is prominent and well known going generations back. It is proposed and taught it came to fruition from the early ages._

_There are small variations in the south of the Reiss region know and so referenced thanks to the prestigious university. But in all of my reasoning of logic it is still one and the same story with the region being south, east, west and north facing.)_

_The tales of old telling that in the old ages of knights, before chivalry and before the new ages of discoveries talk about a town, a town from with, a short distance stood a small monastery._

_A church and a small cloister run by a nun order. The tales told and spoken by mouths tell the town was an idyllic place. Far from the troubles of outside world resting in a valley of forest hamlet._

_All was easy and nice with a harvest season approaching. Until a traveler arrived warning them of a danger to their town and church._

_A darkness would befall them in days to come, warned the man._

_Being an outsider, none believed that story, even so, two men decided to see what was that danger. They did not find any truth to the travels tellings._

_The man was asked to leave as he strange traveler left over a wood bridge of a dirt road still warning them._

_It fell on deaf ears. A story tells a shepherd from a small village saw dark clouds gather one day wide and broad upon a wide area where the town and church rested._

_The rain and thunder roared as the man sought safety in a rock cave. The next day was full of radiant skies and bright blue skies._

_Three years went by and all were curious about the town and church. No sellers had come from it offering sheep's wool, and fabrics or even simple trader._

_Many wondered and pondered why is that so? Until on a fourth year, a band of five men went to see what was going in the town and church._

_They did find the remains of the bridge in the white and black sand river._

_Wonder they did of the gone bridge remains, taking the route of the overgrown road to the church and town._

_It did take back a route with horse riding, to reach the town._

_Gone, like a night was the town and church, just a grass and small spruce trees growing around._

_Vanished had the town, like a smoke from the world. The men wondered around but a no sight of the town or the church._

_The curse as was claimed seemed to claim the town. The fear and fright kept all always from where the town and church had once stood. As with time the location of it was forgotten and faded from memory._

_This is the tale of the lost church and the town. It had been told that sometimes the church bell could be heard. By the pickers picking forest berries believed to be the coming from the church in the area of Reiss region._

Eren blinked, as the text was wrapped up. It was just one and a half page long, but it was fascinating. A town gone in the air sounded just like the Atlantis or Russian Kitezh sunk at a bottom of a lake.

A push of a forward button let the page swipe aside uncovering the next page with its title.

_2) The story of a lone cemetery in the woods._

_(This is a fascinating story told by a man named Fridrih_ Stratenberg _. Who told me had seen the graveyard by his own eyes, by wondering upon it when picking berries. By far it is the most popular of the legends in the region. Compasses there don’t work and one has to be careful not to get lost._

_Even a newspaper article was written about it. The cemetery is believed to be located in the Reiss nature preserve. Primordial remains of an ancient wood. Tales whispered tell it was a part of a large town under a rule of a princess. She may be the same character in the same tale of the mad princess and the tower. For I know the ruins may have even been a town._

_It has been giving me a headache and a migraine just researching the region. There have been several people telling they had come upon it. They are easily countable since the could be easy summed on the fingers. A tale of a relative and a family member stumbling on it is a rare thing. A reasonable deduction since knowing its location is struggling to find._

_From the description the graveyard is made up from a dozen grave slabs, crosses and grave_ ma _rkers,_ _cenotaph_ , _and some rare statuary. Most believe it since even in modern world one could come upon old and disused graveyards. One can blame the overcrowding or financial state, population too. There are stories of how the site came to be.)_

_The wise heads of those who have heard the story tell it was a burial ground to a near town long faded in history. As cultural as one can be the fear of the dead coming to life and other superstition made a mark in the conscience of the living. To create a burial outside the town's borders seemed a safe option._

_Misinformation seems to float around, but it is clear that subject of birth, marriage, and death played a big part in the old society._

_The burials seemed to continue for several generations since the average age in that period was just under 50. Many died not even surviving a childhood and dying just from a simple infection._

_The point on the story tells that one day a plague came playing a death knell to the town._

_Many died, buried in mass graves. It is even told that a final mark came by orders of towns princess._

_Burn the town, that was her command to get rid of the plague that had reduced. The town to a handful of citizens while in the safety of a tower._

_And so they did, the tales tell of a black billowing smoke rising up visible for miles as the town burned down to the cinder and ash. Even the princess fortified mansion was unspared._

_In the end, the town's population died out by a fates finger. The once cut down forest soon invaded the town and consumed it remains._

_As years went by the town remains were deteriorating and covered up by forest leaving just remains and the graveyard. The story tells of ghosts wondering the remains of the town and the graveyard._

Ugh, that was so dark. Eren winced when reading of the burning town, and questioning where the remaining people would survive with no roof over their heads. Conceivably they died from starvation or the plague.

Ah, the excess of a single person with an authorial power in one's hand, that princess must have been a piece of work.

Eren got sidetracked by hearing steps approaching. Erwin came inside with a small tray with a long drink glass fully filled. Just aside was an easy cap beer bottle filled with a bright red liquid.

Next to two items was a small pile of four sugar cubes.

"Here, I brought you something to drink. A chilled fermented cranberry juice soda. You are precious as a cute cat all cozied up in a ball."

"Watch it; I will claw you. This kitty has claws." Eren pursed his lips leaning toward him. Eren gave him a playful kiss.

"You will have time to show your claws, but not to today."

You, wish. I will have a good training to claw you and hunt you in my plan.

"Dream on, should you not be concerned about the food. I'm reading the stories."

"I should, the ovens timmer should be beeping soon. I will come when the food will be done."

Eren did take the sip out of the glass; it was tart really tart he winced.

"If it is too tart for your taste, you can do this. Makes the thing go easy down." he picked one of the sugar cubes and placed it in the glass. As the sugar came in contact with the cranberry juice it started to fizz and had a light foam on the surface. The reaction was from the fermentation process.

Eren wanted to protest, he was fine since he could tolerate the raw tart cranberry juice. Instead, he decided to be silent.

"Thanks, but if you excuse me I still have a chapter to go ower."

"Take your time."

Eren was sipping all the natural probiotic healthy cranberry juice. Since it was chilled, it was delish, the bottle was all white from the condensation.

Takin a glass after a first sip he bent his head back and emptied all the content of the glass in one go. He left out a deep breath of a relief; the chilled drink hit his craving signal for the drink in one push.

It was a thirst of one seemingly being in a desert, or in hot weather. Eren opened the white cap of the bottle pouring until less of half was left in the bottle.

Changing his diligence, he continued on with reading.

_3) Rumors and stories of secret passages._

_Just like the urban myths of ghost streets, alligators in sewers there are rich stories of secret passages and tunnels. For most of the world, the secret passage myths are a fascination. Escape passages in case of war or strife, to bee unseen and moving around unnoticed._

_That is the duty of secret passages. One could with melancholy justify wonder if the tales are true or just a figment of fiction._

_A common discussion of the topic always is the Reiss University believed to have several ancient passages. Before being a full-fledged university in its early history it was a monastery._

_As a monastery it did provide education in writing, reading with its_ lectories _._

_It is believed to be one of just three oldest universities on Paradis to receive royal recognition with a royal charter._

_Trough times it had been expanded receiving an extensive cosmetic update in the mid 17th century._

_There have been restorations and excellent management to keep the building in a fine, spotless shape._

_Although it is believed not to be the oldest building in the region. Toward the east still, stand the much older and abandoned ancient fortified castle of early Medieval ages. There are many tales of it. Described as an ominous place at night, it holds many visitor fantasies._

_Inaccessibles keep tower, collapsed entrances, unexplored basement levels of grim and dank cellars. Four thick towers, with_ shruberry _and trees growing upon once manned walls._

_Believed to be haunted used by pirates, smugglers, and secret rooms with a secret passage._

_One tells of a passage leading from the castle to the monastery. Stories tell that before monastery there was a lookout tower and outpost that was torn down to be recycled in the monastery._

_Legends tell the basement in the university is much deeper than believed._

_Several other stories, of those, had studied at the university. Starting from a ghost, a hunted mirror and other parts of human fiction like a hidden room in the university._

Wow, I did not comprehend that the university I want to enter has such a rich pile of stories and legends; Eren took a stare out through the window.

The sun was already diving into the horizon the ice peaks bright orange.

Done reading the third article he moved to the next in the row.

_4) Old Ruins._

_From mouth to mouth there are facts traveling about not only about the lost cemetery but the ruins in the forest._

_Remains of the buildings dot the area from those who had stumbled upon them._

_The remains of stone mullion windows, wall and remains of construction by a drawing from one person that was able to stumble upon them named_ Colber _Mariton._

_The man had been lost in the forest for a whole week searched by search parties in the Reiss nature preserve._

_Picked up from a forest meadow the man was rescued by a helicopter airlift._

_After two days of hospitalization, he told the reporters that he had survived eating berries, boiled nettles in his metal helmet and wild onions he found in the ruins._

_The man's drawing was published in the Reiss Regional Newspaper._

_It is believed to be the legendary remains of the burned town. The one turned to a burnt pile of rubble by the princess slipping in a madness. The story mentioned on the next page is about her._

_Maybe there is a truth in some of that fiction. As there could be strands of truth like the legend of Troy._

_A fact that was found to be true. I think it will be a huge research to find that town once again to prove it was a truth._

Eren eagerly after wrapping up reading the next chapter swiped to the next page.

Then he noticed the firewood had turned in to red gleaming embers. The yellow flames fluttering above the bright reds.

Eren did regulate the air vent by securing it shut.

The room was warm, he had long ago had taken the blanket for what was a warm room. The room was warm. And it was just right after he got the blanket covering his body.

It was a folk art one with a geometric pattern on the surface. Placed under the feet folded up he continued on with the reading.

_5) The mad princess of the tower._

_(This is believed to be some of the more factual truth, but nobody knows what bits and pieces are laid in this story. From the early history of the Paradis was in the past an island of many small kingdoms warring between themselves and making politic alliances.)_

_By legends as told there once lived a princess. Married in an alliance to a small but influential neighbor kingdom._

_The capital was a large town, of magnificence and glory. The stories tell of an uneventful life for a princess at the kingdom._

_It was so, but the princess saw her mother die in her youth. A mark that seemingly haunted her. Even so in the marriage, she gave birth to a son and a daughter._

_A crown princess married to a king, but in their reign, they did come in touch with famine. It claimed several people and weakened their kingdom._

_The king did conquer a neighboring kingdom to make a turn for a fortune to make his country more affluent after the famine. The king departed from his life from a blade wound. Believed to be suffering from an infection that started to rot._

_The princess became a queen regent to rule in her oldest sons place, but it was a power play for those who wanted to influence the growing son. In the sinister deed to gain influence and power._

_In end, the plotters in the kingdom met their enemy. A plague brought from a ship trade crawled across the island._

_The plague mowed the humans down like a scythe cut down the grass._

_First to go was simple folks, and to a distraught of the queen regent, her daughter_ feel _by the hand of the plague. Even the plotters for a power grab._

_The queen commanded to leave the grand fortified grand mansion of big size to a tower she had commanded to build for her safety and her sons. Built in a fear of plague after losing her daughter._

_Many of the prisoners from the conquered kingdom had it built. And many had died with each level growing up in construction by day and night under the fire lights._

_In one year the tower was built trough harsh weather of rains and bitter coldness._

_But it was too late, even if the son and mother retreated to the top of the tower._

_The rest of the floors were a food storage inside it._

_A small band of a security guard would protect her._

_Around were built guardhouse. But all hell came to lose as the second wave came in the town next year in the weakened region._

_Many died, either by plague or burnt on a stake as witches blamed of magic, poisoning and calling of the devil._

_As many died by the hands of the plague or just human hands searching for those in fault._

_With her son coughing one day, queen seemed to lose the reality of touch._

_Commanding erratic commands, smoke the clothing, spray the windows with salt, etc. In end, as population shrunk and it culminated in complete anarchy. The queen gave the command to burn the town._

_And so it came to be in late autumn, as the guards burned the town the tower entrance was blocked and built in so no one could get in._

_A desperate way until the plague would pass. As the remains of the population with winter starved in death._

_The graveyard grew into a mass graves. From once grand town it had turned in to a grey, black ash skeleton._

_The story tells of one survivor with the plague realizing its final grasp arriving in another neighbor kingdom in the winter._

_Haggard and wearing the clothes the man was one of the civilians and the townspeople._

_His tale was the queen had gone mad, screaming from the tower. Just a half a year in their neighboring kingdom recovered and sent an expedition._

_Just ruin and dead corpses that got laid to rest in the cemetery. The tower was silent and just unnerving with a long red banner fluttering from the towers single window._

_And so it was as the expedition left the kingdom of death. As the tale goes, the location was forgotten and abandoned._

_The people forget the city and its location. Even so, the tower's peak could be seen for just for a two-generation while the forest that was one cut by humans regrew._

_A tale tells the tower collapsed. But who knows, the whispers tell the tower still stands._

That was melodramas and dark. Sounds like Titanic sinking, without any boats on the deck or even rescue coming. No wonder people are fascinated with this story.

Eren taught that. A hoopless but still logical chain of events like a chain of dominos.

After taking a sip of the bubbling and fermented juice after adding the one sugar cube he maintained one. This time he was seeing a long column of prose. That was a first as other previous texts were more traditional writing format.

_6) A retelling of a knight king’s story._

_(This is a retelling of a knight, in a harsh winter as their food storages had been sabotaged. The story descends in a darkness from this point.)_

Another ghastly story seems the early Dark ages were grim and appalling. Even so, it was not so in all places. Eren evoked what he had read in the books and seen in documentaries.

_The tale tells an of a benign knight king._

_Guarding a grand new castle of the land's ruler_

_A tall and noble tower on a mountain keeping watch of intruders_

_A border defender securing the noble lands_

_And a traitor in the midst plotting sabotaging the food stock_

_As the winter fluttered its winter wings of freezing cold_

_On one day of the past autumn in a border of winter_

_The tale takes a twist of dark shadows._

_Like dead tree branches calling one_

_The poisoning of men rose the knights._

_The tainted food a sinister murdered_

_But too late they saw for next days was full of dark_

_The traitor paid with his life._

_But at the end, the curse of the man's death would be true_

_Hard winter would beset them of blistering winds and cold_

_Ice hard as steel to freeze even a blood and extinguish the warmth_

_Like a demon's claw froze the outer walls_

_The knights gathering at desperation for a relief_

_One by one the men despaired_

_For the road was harsh and gale winds blew._

_Those who distinguished laid to rest in an underground vault_

_One by one the knights fell_

_The knight king holding to a promise_

_Bring his ring home to his love._

_The underground hall where the dead slept_

_One by one claimed passing souls._

_Not even a messaging bird would survive._

_Let in freedom to find a rescue._

_Until the hunger and a cold had left the knight king alone_

_Wonder he the dark halls of frigid cold_

_Still the wood enough but water no relief_

_So the knight king sat in his throne._

_Writing the last words with pride_

_With his sword at the hand_

_The man laid proudly in his chair for eternal sleep_

_Between his brothers of loyal_

_To for eternity walks the castle walls_

Ghosts, that more fascinating, but where is the castle. Maybe it is the castle near the university. Eren mulled that question. When he tried to take a sip, the juice was gone, he did empty the rest of the bottle.

One remaining story was left to read the story of the crypt.

_7) A lost crypt._

_There are no fascinating stories as the tale of a royal tomb of an ancient Fritz line a lineage of Reiss family._

_A lost tomb of Princess Sheena. Being ancient of a thousand years the Sheena was one of the three sisters a thousand years ago._

_The rest of the two Maria and Rose were taught to be legendary figures. Until just twenty years ago the discovery of the funeral vaults exploded across the land by the mouth of words._

_Behind was the rumor by newspapers as told laid the two sisters with one missing._

_Many wonders, but as one thing there is still a tomb hidden somewhere. Legends inherited speak of a secret._

_She was along with her sisters a holder of keys to a vault to the legendary sword of Ymir. It has been acknowledged that the sword had been passed from generations until vanishing with them._

_But nobody knows here Sheenas remains to rest. The myths tell that her ghost protects the answers and the key to the sword's location._

Eren had exited the file and turned the tablet off. Then came steps. It was an evening to enjoy.

Erwin came to the living room. "Eren, come to have a dinner."

"Coming, coming." he rose up and picked up the tray with the bottle and glass.

The table was set in the kitchen with a fragrance tingling his nose nerves.

Erwins muscular hands with an elegance and swift moves placed the dishes on the table.

"For a first course we are having a Rack of Lamb in sage sauce with salad, then a custard vanilla pudding with sponge cake as a base."

"I wanted to try a soup. Your sister told you to love a sour fermented cabbage soup."

The eyes turned up with the face in the same downcast look. It made him more handsome from this angle while he with simple elegance cut the meat using a fork and knife.

Everything he did or do seemed to thrill Eren. The face angles, those blue eyes, the how he styled and combed his hair.

"You are rather a knowledge one. But today I want you to have a fun. I did contact my friend in the museum."

"I have more an expectation to have a dogsledding after a museum." Eren bit into a soft pink meat. It was delicious, it was the first time eating food prepared by Erwin. And there was no wonder, that he desired more of food prepared by his skilled hands.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, to see the valley that has the flow of waters moving in the Birch Lake. It is easy to reach on a sled. Connie proposed it, and the rest agreed. I, Sasha, Connie, Jean, and Marco. There is a road leading up to it, and one used for sledding."

"After that we did arrange to have a meal. And even to see the Nine Titans town."

"I do want to know. What are you planning, you do have to do something here?"

"Not really, I do have some acquaintances here. But when you are done with the dogsledding I will come to pick you up. Just give a call.

With a clink with a porcelain coming in contact with wood, the desert was put upon the polished, lacquered surface.

The pudding jiggled, upon the base of a sponge cake. The bread base with the vanilla custard pudding was a perfect match. Better together the soft fluffy bread and the vanilla were just splendid union.

After a meal, and as Eren helped to move the dishes in the dishwasher they moved to the living room.

Erwing with a push of a remote, made tv screen show up above the fireplace. It did surprise Eren for a moment. He had not remarked that at all.

But now he did notice, that there was a shelf full of DVD, and even a music center.

They did enjoy a marathon of Game of Thrones.

Erwin's head rested in the Erens lap, with the boy just wanting to glide his fingers in the man's hairs.

Now lounging in the bathroom in the bath of white foam and the shampoo in his hair humming by himself.

Scrubbing his leg raised up, the boy was bit nervous. The evening was close, he was expectant.

Still, he did not want to rush, rush always causes problems that could be a setback. Standing up the boy turned on the shower head.

The warm water hitting his hair and pink skin with a constant stream washed off the soap, shampoo. Drying himself in a towel, the boy put the used towels to dry.

A warm air from a hair dryer set by a just simple push on with dried his hair.

In a bathrobe upon the soft and fluffy sheep wool, he waited, spending his time as he told good night in the hallway to Erwin.

He did give him a kiss, as the darkness set on the chalet Eren spent himself awake by phone game. Waiting patiently to attack, with the sleep claiming Erwin.

There were three items under his pillow. A long scarf, handcuffs, and a lubing oil.

It was just one in the night, as the green eyes peeked into the darkness of the hallway. It was no or never, as the naked feet glided without sound to side blond man's bedroom.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter. Next chapter is an unexpected discovery that will be the beginning of an adventure. Oh, and if you like this fanfic please share it. Thank, you.

CHAPTER 23

The boy was just in his underwear. The doors came open darkroom interior, he tiptoed on forward until coming to the figure in the bed.

Eren had to get to the job while approaching the bed. The man under the covers slept not to comprehending what will soon be playing out.

The boy slid under the bed sheets at the bottom with the scarf. Luck seemed to be on his side, and he tied his legs together with a knot.

Thank you, scout camp experience. The man slept, Eren did freeze when blond did mumble.

The handcuffs were made so not to make bruises. It did take a swiftness and agility but the movement of his hands awoke Erwin with hands secured. Made comfortable thanks to the pillows under the arms and behind the head.

Handcuffs chain between an upper headboard gap.

"What is that you Eren? What are you doing?" he winced as Eren turned the side table lamp on.

"I did not want to go, in circles. And I want to be rather direct. Since I do like you." the boy got pulled the blanket off from the Erwin.

The light tan skin came in the sight with Erwin in boxers. The abs, pectorals and the blond strand of hairs going from the navel down in the black cotton boxers.

A pure strapping stud, like an offering in the boys front.

Eren's pointer finger with feathery touch glided over the pectorals along the six packs. And next thing made Erwin breathe in a deeper breath in his lungs.

Once again gliding over the muscular pectorals his fingers had come to halt on his nipple circling around the dark pink areola.

"W...we. We should not be doing it, you are still underage."

Eren was a hotheaded deeply ingrained in his personality with stars sign, "But the law is on my side in this region. I’m currently at age of seventeen."

Erwin's eyes did look to him rather serious, "Then could you please, unt..... " the works stuck in his throat. A gasp of relish.

An Eren had lovered his head giving a passionate round motion on his nipple. Nerves sending tickling pleasure to his brain.

The arching of the back, as the muscles contrasted by the nerve signals being afflicted by the playful boy's hands.

A kiss on a nipple and a sucking. A feathery teasing, upon the areolas. A pinch and a gasping sound left those rosy but pale soft lips.

Eren could play around upon the attractive nipples.

"Ere..." the green eyes of a lust, determination and that of a wilt cheetah looked upon him for a moment while teasing the nubs.

The tongue and the head slid down to the south, as Eren with his hands supported himself.

A contraction of muscles followed with the tongue playfully around the belly button, the tickling made muscle fibers around six mounds under his twin pecs contracted in reverberation.

The tongue glided between the blond hair trail trailing over the fabric of underwear.

In the underwear was a prominent bulge. It was bulging, thick and heavy. And there was a dark spot.

"Why are you staring?" Erwin halted Erens plan trying to stop and stall him. But the boy did rebound, being between his legs he slid his arm along the bulge.

"Just watch." bit angered the boy clawed back.

The beat of heart resounding in the organ as blood pumped through the body. As Erwin let out a hitch of breath Eren was like a cat playing with a mouse.

Massaging, soft squeezing getting groans, sights from the man's lips. Eren ultimately decided to take a jump with a courage from the metaphorical cliff.

With his teeth, he pulled down the boxer briefs. Slap, in the face, hit the blond mans penis.

The Erwin’s cock was a perfection and a huge one. Thick, long and crowned with pink head with two veins on the thick stalk of the cock with smaller side branches.

Eren did not resist the temptation, as a big balls, clean shaven with a triangular trimmed pubic hair.

And giving up a clarity to a lust he first flicked the tongue across the sensitive head. A pleasure grew and a gasp.

"Eren, you sh.... Oh, my god. Agh, ha, ha, ha.... Oh..... " the brunette had taken the helmet in his mouth letting his tongue loose.

He did try getting the stalk down, but it was impossible since he got to the half. He was resisting the choking and the vomit reflex suppression.

But where is the skill he did learn that?

Exploring, and allowing his tongue under his helmet where sensitive nerves. And by the response how the blond trashed and wrenched his head it had a profound effect.

From the slit, the pre-cum seeped in copious amount. The bit salty liquid coated Erens lips as he used the tongue muscles in variable motions. Left, right, swirl, tickle, up and down with Erens mind paying attention to the man's responses and squeeze more moans out from him. He coated the lips with pre-cum using the penis like it was a lipstick.

In Erwin's eyes, it was the most erotic scene before returning to sucking.

Getting bit disinterested on sucking the top he varied with exploring the veined cock sides all the way to the ballsack.

The light pink skin tugged and pulled by his lips and lathered in his saliva by his tongue.

Eren could see looking forward while licking the skin on the impressive organ. Erwin jerking and the fists grabbing the headboard.

"Stop, can you stop. I’m going to c....." stubborn as a mule Eren increased his relentless assault. Wrapping his lips over the cock devouring it down, it was spite, a desire, and just determination in his head.

Erwin literarily described going in convulsions, seizures his back arched the mind desiring for the moist cavity that was the mouth.

The eyes shut in the tipping point as the torso of the man from top to bottom turned in to a solid mass. Muscular fiber strands both in the torso, legs, and arms stringing for the culmination.

A gush of the first shot of cum hit the back of his throat, a second followed on. A quick impulse made him swallow the rich load that continued to come after another.

Seven loads of thick doses of cum and the final eight that was the whimpering remains of the last dose shot in the boy's mouth.

Eren had consumed all of it, the bits and remains coating his lips from large shots.

The blond man's body collapsed on the bed with the tension gone. The only loud sound was a deep breaths of Erwin.

As Erwin opened his eyes, he saw Eren licking the cum that coated his lips like a cat that had a rich creamy milk. A big and wide dark stain in the boy's dark blue boxer front.

Erwin let a guttural giggle, that made the emerald eyes to turn to him.

"Eren, could you please release me; my hands are tired from the same position? And I feel like I will soon cramp up." with tired and exhausted tone spoke the eyes seeing foggy.

"Ah, I so sorry." realization hit the boy as he unbound the scarf with just a tug and took the key he had with him unlocking the handcuffs.

A big mistake, the room got fuzzy. As his head cleared from the spinning he came to realize he was looking upon the wood ceiling of the room.

In the eyes popped grinning and mischievous Erwin's face, his hands constraining him down.

"Oh, my. Looks you feel for my words. You wicked boy should I teach you a lesson. Looks like you wanted to continue. This may sound corny, but I did not like that pull of string what you did." near his ear, he whispered in the youth's ear bitting the earlobe and making the boy shudder. A groan escaped his mouth; he wanted to put his hand on his mouth in embarrassment.

Erwin with ease pulled Eren's underwear, the remains of cum already drying.

"I think this could be rather troublesome and uncomfortable with wet cum stained underwear. Don’t you foresee that? It is already a third time since you ejaculated in your pants." with one corner raised up in a smile recalled the blonde.

Eren turned tomato red, in bashfulness desiring just be miles and miles away or craw in some hidden spot.

Eren gasped as the iron grip did hold his both arms while the other was on his member gone half hard. It did make him notice that Erwin was still hard with his big tool.

"Don’t worry. This hound will now be playing with the kitty by his tune since he brought a gift along." the brunette recognized the clear plastic lube bottle.

He had dug his own grave as the manly hands wrapped around his cock massaging it until he was hard once again.

The muscular and the fit hand removed from his arms relinquished the pressure grip as Eren's eyes opened wide in a startle.

A moist, wet mouth of Erwin around Eren's cock.

Holly, heck... It felt so heavenly and divine Eren's mind went just for the sensation.

A blond hair between his legs. Eren let out a deep gasp when Erwin took his entire seven and a half inches down to the root base.

It was so maddening, nerve-wracking and feverish desire. His eyes twitched as the large tongue brushed against his nerves.

Eren plump and bit swollen reddened lips from the previous work did try to stop the escape of moans of pleasure, but it was futile.

There was an urge growing in a pressure like a champagne bottle to pop.

"Erwin, Erwin please, stop I will be coming." alert and a bit taken aback he warned the blond, instead just like the green-eyed beauty now in front of him the man was ignoring his hysteric voice pleas.

Eren's hand did hold for a dear life upon the bed sheet. And then followed the sweet release, Eren was picked in a euphoria of the brain floating upon the seventh sky cloud.

"Thanks for the meal." Erwin had a devilish grin and amusement as the cock left his mouth with side angled head. Eren once again was flushed pink.

The second release was much smaller just five shots. But still, the blond was not done.

Using his strength the blond perfection rose his legs up rising up the Erens body and spread legs giving perfect access to his anal orifice.

Erwin took a glee seeing the clear clean muscles of the boy and the defined yet still to develop six packs and the smooth chest of a boy.

Opening to protest the boy just one letter over his mouth as Erwin’s tongue got to work his magic. The anal ring receiving a rich amount of saliva.

Eren was releasing incoherent groans and moans mixed with a peppering of words.

Pure extasy, coursing his full body. He was skilled, the blond's tongue explored the deepest part developing in shudders and shivering along the spine to the brain.

Erens upturned legs were returned to the accustomed position upon the bed. The clear opening of the lube bottle coming open.

A clear touch of lube landing upon his anal opening as fingers splayed it round upon the skin. Then he felt a finger touch and apply a pressure and pass inside in his body.

The finger moved inside deeper, in the interior of the anal cavity. Then a brush on Eren's prostate. Eren had read several books about human male anatomy, the anatomical description and about nerves in those areas. He had applied what he had read from books and forums to make Erwin unfold in pleasure.

But he had not prepared, an electric shock thundered along the nerves with neurons receiving his body sensitivity. In brain letting a big moan, with flash in front of his eyes. And the cock slapped against his abdomen.

He winced a bit when a second finger joined to the first one. The sensation was not unpleasant, either bad, rather pleasant with pleasure signals shooting up his spine to his head.

A couple of minutes of scissoring, and moving the fingers to the knuckles the sphincter muscles were loosening. Erwin pulled the two fingers as he lubed up the third one.

"I’m sorry Eren; this may be hurt a bit. But I do hope that you can deal with it." the two fingers were placed back.

Several minutes later a third finger joined the duo, there was a bit of pain. It did pass rather fast became an ease. The trio slid in the opening to the and past the knuckles with fingers spread open.

Stretch, close, stretch and close to ease the anal ring muscles.

And then just like that, there was the manly and large muscle body eclipsing him. With the blond above him shut in from both sides by the supporting hands.

"Eren, could you take a deep breath, and push out. I don’t want to cause a lot of pain." with the serious and almost hypnotic stare under those thick but adorable eyebrows, Eren did obey.

The slicked up thick and large lubed cock head came to rest against the opening. The thick light pink head with a move of hips pressed against the ring, and then finally it slid in.

Even pushing his muscles of his anal entrance outward there was still a pain. The organs girth was at a near diameter of thin energy drink can.

The broad and endowed tube sized organ millimeter by millimeter slid inside the Eren. Looked up the youth saw the blond man's hair strands lose hung in front of his forehead.

A small river string of sweat, the eyes shoot close with long eyelashes with quivering lip. He, the man of athletic perfection looking like an angel above him. He was enraptured, as the warm invader with its girth slipped un-intruded.

Eren could feel a sensation of hair near his now wide open opening. Erwin had sunk inside him to his root with balls resting against his ass lower perenium area.

The brunette gasped as the intruder inside his body's lower area retreated slowly out and then forward with a steady but gentle rhythm.

The cock head and the stalk going inside did brush and hit the prostate making the boy's body shudder. Exotic pleasure overtook him each time the large organ went in and out over the prostate.

Just as Eren was taken up by the pleasure of the flesh with erotic sounds coming from his mouth. So was Erwin letting out primordial grunts and hitched breaths.

All of sudden he felt a hand under the back as he was flipped around. He resting with his back on the older man's chest.

The cock still inside, with the boy's feet resting against the man's tights on both sides. Eren did notice a commode with a mirror on a top near the wall where he could himself in full glory.

Legs wide open, with his twitching and jumping cock oozing precum that as a string hung from his cock and coated his lower abdomen.

It was embarrassing like being a woman at a gynecologist. Eren's organ at the same time became a lot harder seeing the thick salami organ un-intruded emerging in and out with the sizable testicles.

As Eren decided to take a look in the mirror once again he was greeted by Erwin's face and those blue eyes.

Then a stab inside with the thick cock led to a groan of a thrill. Once open there was a grin close to the neck as the man opened his mouth and slid the tongue across his neck skin with kisses.

"Do you see something you like or is it what you dreamed about in your fantasies?" the tongue and the teeth played around his ears lobule.

"Agh, ungh... " came from the man the shiver of dozen ants walking along his spine seemed to be a constant relentless trickling march.

The cock with the swing of Erwin's hips hammered inside the Eren. A change of two sex positions followed next. A side position and a doggy style as Erwin was squatting and slammed his cock in the warmth of Eren's insides.

Right now bedded on the back again Erens legs were wide open giving access to the muscular body above him. The lubed cock of natural lubrication, precum, and lube entering its proper place.

Erwin did look at him with a smile, "I’m sorry."

"About what? Wha..... Agh, ha, hah." left and right rolled his head as the blond and much bigger body went in beast mode.

A relentless hammering and pounding, with the abdomen and hips in a swing with testicles swinging and slapping against his bum.

The light from the sheen of dew like skin glimmered with a small gathering of sweat beads. Some on the sculpted forehead.

Rough like a beast the sizeable organ hammering away. Eren inclosed the hips of the energetic man in a pincers of his legs holding for his dear life.

The hips slapping was relentless of a drive increasing with loud slaps of flesh resounding against the flesh. Eren wrapped his arms around the chiseled back hearing the grunting and deep breathing in his ear.

The reddish blood filled testicles of the fit adult started to pull themselves closer to the body. For an orgasm with the hammering going as far as the one could.

Sensing the explosive final Eren did grab the soft perfect mounds of the fair-haired man. The legs closing the hips of man above in tight grasp with legs in a cross. Ankle to ankle wide open as the Erwin reach the last limit.

With a deep thrust, burying his cock to the hilt and a primeval groan unleashed his load the blue-eyed beauty resting his head at neck side of youth. Eren could feel the considerably larger load in the depths of his gut.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eih...... Eren lost count of the squirts while the pressure in his lower abdomen was freed.

Shots of cum shooting out from his cock hitting him and the blonds torsos. Lost in extasy hand in hand with Erwin. The twitching teen's anus ring squeezing, massaging the girth with each load extracting extra load and grunts of euphoria.

The blond man collapsed on the boy's body, somehow the weight upon Eren's body was not horrible since it was equally distributed.

It did feel like a warm cover, bit moist but still pleasant, and he relished the closeness of their skin.

Eren's hands glided over the muscle back exploring each muscle and grove lines. From the lower back to middle back and finally upper back. With both coming out from elation, rapture the boy enjoyed the twitching of the man's organ inside him.

There was a bit of excess cum seeping out from the anus. While the brunette's hands like spiders from their wondering over the back forward sliding in the man's humid hair.

Erwin rose his head looking in the green irises, with Eren's head rising toward him as a tongue licked of his sweat from his nose.

With a smile on his mouth, he voiced words, that struck the adult by surprise, "You taste so delicious."

The man put his down next to his neck and let out a clear laugh that wrapped with a deep breath.

Eren felt the cock move and drawing slowly out, the slow but gradual exiting made him hard in the thrill. And as the head with a loud pop came out gliding over his anal rim he came for the third time. The three watery cumshots did make Erwin surprised surveying the effect.

"Honestly, you confound my expectations. I assume one thing about you; you do something that I could never dream you will do. It is completely opposite, in that term. But I do not complain about it. I do have an admiration for your bold recklessness." the now sitting man on the edge of the bed with his eyes upon the boy.

Then he stood up, and Eren for the first time could see the full exposed front body of a man he had interest in, had fantasies about and admired.

As the man turned the body, Eren had a flash of bit worries that he may have upset him.

"Where are you going?"

Shifting the head slightly he turned to him, "I will go to the bathroom, bring some stuff to get you and me cleaned up."

Erwin did return with water moistened toilet paper to wipe off the dry cum, with a full scrub down of a wet towel and a dry one. And for an embarrassment of Eren had applied to his anal opening a special balm with his finger.

After leaving once again and coming back, he fixed up a little the bed since there was not much to do and got in the bed.

"Come, today we can sleep together." with his arm outreached he welcomed the boy just side.

When the standing boy outreached the arm, the man wrenched him in the bed and cloaked him with the blanket.

Eren was pulled by the muscular blond close to him.

"Good night and sleep for once. I hope you don’t repeat that." with a kiss on the Erens lips, he with a smile told him.

"I do promise to not to do that tonight or repeat it. "

It was past three in a night with them setting in the bed. The blond turned the light off.

The presence of the warm body and the face in front of him blurred. And finally, the boy slipped in the dreams. He needed to write down all of the first time for his memory.

And just like that feeling pleasant he slept with a ease of joy.

***

Eren awoke to a warming sun gleaming in an unfamiliar space. And as he opened his eyes in front, the teen saw Erwin’s calm and sleeping face. The memory of yesterday events came flooding back like a wave coming upon the shore.

The always combed hair just ordinary left on their own and the calm face was worth seeing up close. He did grab his phone to snap a picture on the silent mode by turning around and grabbing it. The clock was half past ten. They had enough time to sleep around and have a quick meal.

As he was ready to turn to place the phone back he noticed something bit lower, a hill between the blond man's legs.

I did not tell about causing some mischief, and the night is over and there is no restraining. Those were words in his head as he flashed a grin on his face.

Diving under the bed blanket the boy went for the aim. He after getting near the already stiff morning wood.

Slowly he with the tip of his tongue glided over the length of the heavy member. There were some slight shifting and grumbling with him halting and then resuming the previous task.

Just a pull and the cock popped out from the new boxer briefs. Eren did slide along the tip hearing a noise from Erwin's mouth. A small pearl of precum was at the tip, Eren did glide his tongue swiping over the top.

Enough, I’ better go for a gun. He opened the mouth and took the cock in his mouth. This time he had a determination.

Crisscrossing with the tongue across the head, the blanket rose up as Erwin's face stared upon the naughty teen giving him a blowjob.

"Ah, you are quite a rebel. I did not expect that f.....ahg, ugh...... " there was a cut in his throat with the Eren doing something incredible.

With the mouth as wide as he could the boy took a dive, and the miracle happened that hit like a punch of relishing indulgence of exhilaration.

The brain of the adult was scrambled into bits and pieces even rational logic collapsed. In front was the dark brown haired hair, while his head in extasy looked up.

Eren still could not regard how he had done it. His nose was in the blond man's hairy patch at the bottom of cocks base.

He was not imaging, he indisputably could feel the thick cock swell. Missing the air, he went up, as the head of the cock came out from the reddened lips a white stream hit his face.

Eren quickly swallowed the tip as the mouth was flooded with the cum and he tried to swallow as much in his possible chance.

There were still that escaped from his lip corners.

Erwin was breathing deep shallow breaths, at the start of the orgasm, he even had gasped.

"You earnestly will be the death of me." he looked up opening his eyelids to see the still sticky cum line over his face.

Eren cleaned his face in the yesterday's dry towel.

"Take the shower; I will take one also and let's get to the breakfast." Erwin after of amusing exchange of words with a slight smile of satisfaction.

The boy did agree, and as the warm water hit him in his bathroom with Erwin returned blowjob from the boy as thanks.

Eren like a satisfied kitty with the arm as a support sat in the kitchen watching the man cook scrambled eggs with cheese, sausages and a pasta soup.

As common Erwin noticed a body sign that he could translate that he was stimulated about something.

A simple nudge and Eren spilled that he was enthusiastic to see the Piracy Museum of Pirate Castle.

Located just near the Birtch lake shores the construction was a modernist all brick construction shaped in a profile of a caravel ship.

A caravel was a favorite ship of Kenny, the Dagger with one the "Crimson Dagger" being the flagship of his fleet. Fast, with three masts and easy to maneuver the ship was a boon and dread for those who encountered it with pirates on board.

The fleet by the record consisted of eight ships. An eight since it meant by his beliefs, from recovering a diary of castle scribe prosperity and fortune.

The eight ships fleet consisted of Crimson Dagger, Jovial Bastard, Fun Life, Throwing Knife, Gun Shooter, Shit King, Angry Revenge, Throat Cutter.

The exhibition was a popular place to see and explore with a vast array of materials for displays and the curious to see.

Furniture, personal daily items, food remains with the tools for managing the sunken castles life.

There was well preserved intact bottles of grog, rum, beer and whiskey with wine. A big part was actioned off to sponsor the building of the museum.

Besides the solid and sturdy materials, there existed perishable materials. They included paper, fabric, and even wood. All near perfectly preserved by the coldness and the sediment of the lake.

Visited by many it was a popular spot from the island itself and the visiting foreigners from abroad.

Eren with Erwin sat at the late breakfast table, they were driving after with a car to the museum. The others from his class were taking a hotel bus ride to the location of the museum.

With the meal wrapped up, Eren was talking with Erwin learning bits and pieces about the Smith family-run businesses.

Then it shifted to the Reiss University, and the experiences of the blue-eyed adult. He had lived in the dorms of university sharing space.

He shared the space with Levi, Mike, Hange in a flat like a dorm are on the second floor with a balcony and near the dining hall.

Hange had her own private bedroom with a shower. Each of them had their private bedrooms, thanks to the special status of Erwin. Because of donations, high grades, and talent.

The dorm flat was actually meant for him, and Levi but Erwin decided to let them live with him. Most of the dorms were for six people in each flat. Two people for a single bedroom.

The flats also differed by location and the interiors. From second floor dorms, one could also live in the attic level dormitories.

From the second-floor dorms, there was not a big difference in the floor plan, except the windows.

But it varied, depending on one's heritage, skills, talents, and other positive marks even including universities clubs. And some occasional donation to the universities upkeep and endowment.

The flat residency also changed each year on several guideline variables.

In their talks withdrawing from the kitchen to the living room, Eren just enjoyed the presence of Erwin. Literally, all of him. From the top of his hair and his feet to his voice and personality.

Talking in the sunny room upon the couch, the boy did fall asleep resting his head against the man's shoulder while watching TV.

He did get awoken, with a kiss on his forehead and a smile greeting him. Eren in return gave a peck on the man's nose bemusing him.

Erwin recalled that they should be setting off to be simultaneous as the hotels' bus arrives at the museum.

A midday had come, and there still was the second half to enjoy.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

A blue dark car effortlessly drove over the asphalt road of the Nine Titans resort region. Two sets of eyes of blue and green looking upon the mountain nature.

On right the flowing river, meadows and forest standing proudly with tree peaks toward the skies.

The day outdoors was blue unclouded skies with some rare fluffy milky cloud. The straight, sometimes curving road with a passing of cars was an eased traffic.

Maneuvering and overtaking some of the slower truck cars, a white stream of waterfalls sighted by the eyes, the channels and the rivers with bridges where on the route.

The tires gripped upon the road since it was sunny and the day was just one degree warmer. The wet early snow of the morning was splashed aside away from the road.

The roadway now with the car like a black band entered a thick growth of birch trees. The white and black spot birch threes had lost their leaves.

In distance, one could make out the dark, bluish waters of the Birch Lake. The biggest and the deepest one in the whole region of Nine Titans.

From the museum few miles away out from the birch growth existed the village of Snate. The village of Snate and the town of Nine Titans where the only inhabited places in the long stretched out valley chain.

Just between the Six and Seventh, Titan was an opening in the chain that led to the significant town of Jinae on the other side of the monotonous chain. There was also the village of Ehrmich.

And finally at the sight from a turn taking a road emerged a brown brick construction. The front of the museum was a bow of a ship while the back was raised up stern or accurately a poop deck.

The construction had a tree masts. Front bow, stern masts, and the middle mast made and modeled with metal construction with folded sails made from the ceramic lining.

Cleverly built, the masts had unique openings to ventilate, and supply energy through wind turbines handly inbuilt in the masts.

The car did pass a bus, that had the hotels name where his friends stayed. Stopping and parking at the side of the building on the left side parking park both Eren and Erwin got out from the car.

They resolved to wait for them at the man lobby inside the museum. The main entrance was at the front underneath the bow.

The building constructed after the ship was in total height five floors high. Walking downstairs up to an Egyptian style single pylon basement floor with doorways inside.

Both from the entrance doors stepped in the warm interior. They were greeted by slate rock walls from the local stone of a blue tinge.

Two squared arches on left and right with an enclosed semicircle that was the ticket booths. There were three simple doors. One to the toilets and other two only for the staff.

Above was a large map of Paradis, all of it illustrated in Medieval drawing appearance upon a tile work basing upon old glazed ceramic tilework.

A form of decorative arts it was taking from an old heritage of, Spanish tile art.

There were five booths of ticket sales. Constructed in the outlook of vintage bank teller booths.

Erwin from his pocket wallet fished out a card. Eren saw the embossed letters reading Paradis Culture Diamond VIP Card made from metal. Above the text were three crests profiles of the sisters. Maria, Rose, Sheena.

Eren had heard about it, a card issued by the Education and Culture ministry to a small group of privileged. A part of cards used to take advantage of culture spots.

Once could buy the paper, metallic cards from an Education and Culture ministry site. There were seven card levels, with the eight none listed card that Erwin had used.

One could get in cheaper, or totally for free. There were many advantages to these cards.

The woman that saw the card definitely had big eyes, as she saw the card. Taking two white paper tickets she opened a drawer and stamped them with a seal.

Wishing them a nice tour they did move to one of the arches. Placed behind the entry they were in simple, tiled landing lobby at their feet and stairs going up.

The insides were built by the perception from natural clay bricks, stone, and wood with metal.

On both sides elevators, one for the staff and second for disabled. Formal seating to rest or just sit and a brochure stands.

Above them was a squared dome made to look like a hatch while letting down light from the two upper brick walled floors.

Columns and railing going around the opening. Now, they had to a hold-up until the rest arrived. There was a crowd of people on the upper floors above them.

"Erwin." an unfamiliar voice to Eren's ears swayed the attention of Erwin whit whom he had a talk about the card.

"Darius. Nice to see you." Erwin and Eren spotted the man nearing them as they were near a wall and a turntable stand.

A man of short unkempt black hair, silver eyes, and sideburns came toward them. He was dressed in a what was a lab coat. Under he had a grey shirt with a diamond pattern and black suit pants.

"It has been a long time since I have seen you. What brings you here?"

"Relaxing, since my health accident. And my neighbor. Eren, introduce yourself."

"Hi, my name is Eren Yeager." being polite and forthcoming he did have a handshake.

"My name is Darius Walbrunn a restorer and preserver. I work here."

"How are you doing?" Erwin with his acquaintance wanted to catch up and the boy decided just listen for an engrossing information.

"Quite hectic, since we were able to clean the collapsed roof beams from one part of the castle. It may seem small from above, but it is rather a grand size one. Behind we found a library. The bookshelves had fallen in an appalling mess. I think it was the flooding cause as the castle sunk. But the books have been well preserved under the sediment."

"And there is a just a ten person team to preserve the books in the basement."

"You must be plucking hairs."

"If that would be the only problem. We counted ten stack shelves of the books. And it is a gargantuan task, cleaning the books and to separate each page while retaining them in water wats. And then there is the mud, chemical treatment, and stabilization of paper. Since the discoveries continue there is a lot of workloads."

Peeb, beep. "Sorry, I think I have a message." the man picked up a phone from his coat.

"I apologize, I should be going. There is an urgent thing to attend in the cleaning room. Another book with a metal piece."

"It’s fine."

"I do hope to see you, Erwin, at the Nine Titans town." with that the man was gone.

"How do you know him? Let me guess, financial support. I actually noticed an honorary donor plaque."

Eren had not noticed at first since it was just behind the wall of the map that depicted Paradis Island. A marble flat plaque inbuilt in a wall with gilded lettering. The topmost spot was for Smith family.

Giving a glance toward the plaque Eren could have sure imagined there was a dusting of pink in the man's cheeks, "My family is rather fond of being sponsors in culture."

Eren did pick some of the brochures. Like the floor guide, and each separate room content guide while having a monologue with Erwin. They did have a meeting up with rest of his classmates.

The wait was not long, with Armin, Connie, Sasha, Jean and Marco with the rest of the class entering the secondary lobby from the front.

They were accompanied by their class teacher Caven.

From the landing stairs, Eren with his friends walked up the clay tile steps to the second floor.

The brown brick was a covering, all the walls of the building, the windows here a perforated brick made like lace. Differing by the shapes and layout employing not only the perforated but hollow brickwork.

Even so, there were single sheets of clear glass windows where one in old time would see cannons. Placed behind the stands, ropes and clear plexiglass was a dozen items taken out from the castle

The exhibition was divided into parts using the castle locations. Kitchen, stables, dining hall, etc.

Preserved items, with details giving a clear explanation on the reading slips, stands.

In the jumble of the rooms, going around the central two-floor atrium were many interesting and fascinating exhibition objects.

The primary area or the main point in the construction was in the stern area. Most of the artifact retrieved from the castle of essential value where there.

Gold coins, pieces, and bits of jewelry. Silver candelabrum, finely decorated hair pieces. There were myriads upon myriads of items and objects.

From the points, the particular point was the central atrium with spiral stairs, with most appropriate spot belonging on the tallest height of the floor five.

It housed an arched stone mullion stained glass window. A replica of one laying in the bottom of the lake.

The window was a tale of the Ymir Fritz, the legendary queen of Paradis. The first queen that lived over a thousand years ago, and even before the Medieval ages.

She was the first to unite the huge island in one kingdom, but it did last for several hundred years before dissolving five hundred years before the start of Medieval ages, or so it was believed. The historical and logic fact was she was a woman from an Iron age period.

Myths and stories told that her dynastic line continued on, from decades until the Age of Troubles. At the before mentioned five hundred years, a huge crop and harvest failure exuberated by an ancient volcanic eruption led by an archeological point.

Ash and clouds in the atmosphere messed up the climate, the sun was redder, with the sun sometimes vanishing or blanketed behind dark clouds.

A gathering of scientific data from soil samples and ocean floor drills confirmed it rather clear.

The disorder splintered the once mighty kingdom in a dozen small states. For the next five hundred period, the states merged, vanished, and collapsed. Or were conquered by the neighbors forming kingdoms and alliances.

That how it was until the Karl Fritz a legendary king and rumored ancestor of Ymir. With his tree she-wolf titled warrior daughter princesses named Maria, Rose, and Sheena had an idea.

They with a great military might and with horse riding came once again to reunite the many kingdoms in one state. All three daughters battle-hardened and experienced led their own armies in their quest.

Founding the Mitras after the second reunification of the Paradis as the capital, the family did change their name to Reiss. A signal that a period of peace had begun since the name meant a branch. Meaning as in peace branch.

In the one room was the exhibition showing few; the full body remains on skeletons. And even facial reconstructions of few busts using some of the remains.

The finding of the caste had one thing to show. The human greed for a gold, many had tried to sneak into the sunken castle. But with underwater sensors and a guard watch, that was not possible.

There was also security bars, and metal security frames, restricting the entry to the castle. Only special divers had the access.

And since it was a winter, the lake had frozen over. There still was the ice cut square used by the ice divers to bring things up.

The research of the castle was systematic. Get in taking photos, for a 3D interior. Then one by one empty the rooms content.

The only clue of the treasure once existing was the accounting books dug out from mud. It had the quantity listing of treasures. The share split, of what the material was made, etc.

Sapphires, gold, silver, etc. A scanned enlarged page of the old writing was displayed upon a poster stand for one to get insight.

There were many superimposed articles and things to read upon special boards.

And as eye candy just aside for an easy understanding a gold and ruby medallion. Upon a perfectly preserved metal scales under a shatterproof glass.

Pressing onward and up the stone steps to the upper floors, they did end their tour.

Currently seated on a chair in the restaurant at the back of the brick ship historical point was the steering mechanism flap.

The light came in the space as beams through crosses, an elongated square windows enclosed by clean brickwork.

A dining area arranged by round tables and a service area where one could pick foods.

Connie was the most excited to take a dog ride on a sled. Caven did inform the rest that remained that there was a bus traveling to the hotel each hour.

Those who wanted to return to the hotel returned or stayed in the museum. Their aim was the side road from a museum.

Climbing up the simple asphalt road did climb up before an abrupt turn straightening up to the village of Ehrmich.

Popular for the dog sledding the one could take nature paths of breathtaking beauty while dogs pulled the sleds.

The network of the wild nature tracks made by centuries of forest logging and replanting like a web stretched above the mountainsides.

Overgrown forest roads with two dirt tracks with wild grass growing over it. Now blanketed in the white snow the stubbly stalks of grass were the only things above.

Armin was sitting in the sled as Eren had taken the steering duties. They were traveling toward the Granite River. Erwin stayed back at the museum, chatting with the museums' director.

A flow of water flowing in the Birtch lake and the affirmed location as the cause for the flooding of the castle.

Prominent and somewhat a sightseeing spot it in summer did enjoy the mountain climbers. The forests were a prominent spot also for photographers.

That was the birch tree forest since it made look like it did run for an infinity. And also tracking the dirt trails where the nature lovers.

For the security reasons, there was also a wood fencing. Looking down one could see the flowing waters.

There were three scenery spots at the crevice opening. At the bottom part, the midsection from a side and the top of the rock growth.

They did get using the mountainside trails all the way up near the top.

Connie's malamute dog called Ginger once free with the rest of dogs allowed to rest did chase a rabbit in a shrubbery.

The hazel-eyed youth went chasing after the dog.

The rest got nervous seeing the dog return. With Sasha left as the war of dogs, they followed the shoe prints.

They did find the dog as Marco with a leash led it back to the Sasha. Walking they did end of the established paths.

After getting behind a crack opening in the shrubbery they did get up to a mountainside. And their following ended in a dense thicket of plants and trees covered with green moss.

They did bend down to the ground, tracking the traces of Connie. And trough a thicket fence growth.

And near of cliff with trees spreading their roots, ferns they wondered on a spot not covered in snow.

"Hey, can everyone can hear me. I need a help." all of them heard a voice.

Following the dire of voice, that belonged to the boy. Finally, in moss floor, they observed a dark hole.

"Guys, thank god. I fell in this hole chasing Ginger. Can you pass me a rope? This cave wall is slippery."

"I’m coming to help you get out." Eren tied the rope from a sled around a tree trunk. Armin, Jean were the only ones with him.

Eren did clamor down a slippery ninety degree, icy rocks to see the Connie in the cave.

"We have come to get you out Connie." landing upon the floor of the cave with a flashlight taken from an emergency chest that was in each sled the boy illuminated the cave.

"Connie, you are not in a cave but in a mine. Look, at that." in the cave further, they saw two tracks side by side carved in the rock floor.

Against a wall rested a bunch of pickaxes. The handles had long gone rotten away leaving a rusted metal piece.

Leading in the darkness, the cave in eyesight seemed to be sturdy and stable. One indicator was the no sight of supports over the head and even on walls.

"Guys, can you hear me? Connie fell into an old mine. The tunnels are sturdy."

"I did not know there were mines in this area. I sent Jean to tell Sasha and Marco that we all are fine." Armin from his spot clearly seeing them responded.

"I do wonder, where this mine leads?" Connie told to both of them. Eren to was curious.

"I don’t think so you, bastards." they heard and saw the Jean.

"Oh, like you would not be interested, Jean. Armin, I know you took with you a knitting set to do when are bit bored. Toss me at least two balls of yarn." he starred in to face of Connie who also was bitten by a bug of curiosity.

"Then I’m coming with you bastards." Jean did agree in defeat.

"I’m also." Armin slid down the frozen ice rocks in the cave with his shoulder bag.

"I will wait for you. Return safely."they overheard Marcos voice.

Jean subsequently followed behind the Armin. Armin while the others talked and told each other to be carefully fastened the string to a pickaxe.

"We can go, I hope it is a sensible decision." worried they did move with their steps in the opening of the mine.

On their wondering in the mines, they did stumble upon the mine cart remains. Made completely from wood with sheeting of metal to wood. The construction remains jointly there were just metal remains.

They did find red floor below their feet. It was rust indicating a metal-rich soil, Armin explained that detail.

A husk remains of wood wheel metal surrounds, and the bands that secured the wood planks.

Carved water channels nevertheless carrying glacial water and a hole that was really dug into the rock growth that had the Granite River flowing down below.

It was arduous to see the mine opening since it was covered by rock protrusion and vegetation.

It did make Armin suspicious, standing in the tunnel as a fresh air flowed inside. They did find a side branch.

The route was softly inclined downward. They did get freaked out by a gruesome scene in a side cave that seemed to be a storage room.

Remains of barrels, until Connie glimpsed something. A shed of light made him scream out in sheer fright.

Skeletal remains of a human with a clear sign that the man had not died an innocent death. A pickaxe hole in the skull. The weapon laid next to it.

Armin formulated the hypothesis after checking if the point matched the weapon, it did. As they had vacated the space behind wondering downward. They did uncover remains of wood construction that were an ore rising wheel.

What were long hours, as one lost a sense of the time was just one and half hour wandering down in the hill? Their wondering ended in a passage.

The walls so perfectly smooth that it made one feel like they were in a building or an important part of the mine.

"Torch holders. Would you believe that?" Armin recognized the completely preserved wood handle with a metal piece at the top.

Armin pulled out a waterproof match and pulled on the side. The flame coming in touch with the black tarry ball lit up.

"Holly hell, how that can burn?"

"My guess Connie it is a tar. A tar and some oil produced materials can be long lasting for several decades, even centuries." Jean was the one to pick the torch with flames fluttering in that move.

"What is at the end?" Eren was eager to distinguish what they will find.

"Let’s go and see." with their soles upon the completely flat stone tile floor, the group of four took a turn and were greeted by arch.

The area behind it was a walled, plastered with completely preserved doors. A square opening courtyard with support pillars and passages of a villa inspired arrangement.

All area coated richly in the dust, that was caking all of the room.

Painted ceiling of skies, doors against the walls. All of them were surprised by the weird and unusual architectural detail inside the mountain.

"Does my eyes are gone blind or do I see something unusual here?" Connie spoke as Jean lit the candle holding lanterns hanging on each side if pillars.

"It is unbelievable to find this architecture creation in a mountain. I wonder who had built this here?"

"What is behind these doors?" Jean opened the doors. Behind the doors was an area covered in thick gray dust layer of centuries.

Insight of the yellow light for what know long emerged a room. A set of two doors out from the room. An extensive collection of pots, and primitive pan. Hanging ladles, and knives, spoons with baskets, dishes of clay and wood.

It was a kitchen area or what one could call it with webs and tools. The underground complex of doors as they wondered around did hide dusty secrets.

A dining hall in a choke hold of a dust, bedrooms, a storage area filled with spoiled, rotten away food. The perfectly preserved barrels and bottles of drinks.

A big and vast empty room with shelves and nothing else with what seemed to be a well with an unusually big raising crane. Armin did release a piece of red brick down. He heard a thud hitting the parched soil, not a splash.

They even came upon a laundry room, a chapel, toilets, a bathroom like space, library. In the dining room, there were windows of glass. As one could see behind was a rock wall, until Connie spotted a beam of lights.

The windows had been built shut by someone or somebody. It was the same thing for the bedrooms. All the narrow windows where closed. Dust and spider webs blanketed all of the interior.

All the rooms were silent with their furniture, covered in centuries of grime and dust. Even the dining room with its plates still standing there. And the vase made from dried flowers that looked like a blob of spider webs and dust.

For the colorful room of all was the chapel painted in bright colors.

The library was just ten by ten shelves making twenty units filled with scrolls and leather bound books.

Some had where cleary once decorated by gemstones that had been ripped out from the holding clasps. The rooms of spaces welt like they had stepped in a time back.

"This is such a fascinating place. Did you see the painted chapel walls? It was so Medieval." Connie shared his afterthought.

"Looks like a monastery." Eren from the visit at Smithol had a conspicuous afterthought. But it seems too unlike for a monastic order live so far.

"Did we investigate all of the doors?" sitting on a stone bench Jean was drinking from a water bottle.

"There are, nevertheless, those doors." Armin pointed to a wood and metal embossed doors with a horizontal wood holder supports in them. The wood beam was merely alongside.

A definite security measure, for unexpected events.

With four of them at the front and Armin with Eren recording on phones, they even taken a dozen photos cracked open the bit creaking doors.

Behind laid a landing and stairs ending with another landing and stairs on right.

Down they did go. The stairs were built in a spiral above each other as they went down and down.

"That was one long ass staircase," Jean complained after a walked down they had emerged in a tunnel with doors in front of them.

A side gallery went off from it. The front doors were constructed as same as the ones to the staircase. They did make an experiment trying to call to Sasha. Armin's, Jeans, and Connie's mobile phone did not have coverage.

Erens did have a few bits of strength to send a message with a photo to Sasha. They did not receive any response back.

Then they by agreement went forward.

Opened they were greeted by a wast darkness. It was darkness all around them until the four of them noticed a round stone basin.

Somehow Armin had a premonition as he automatically put a torch near it and basins content caught fire.

All eyes were drawn by a sight in front of them as the had gone silent. Now at least they had a clear perception on all.

As the flames burned and the darkness retreated in their front had emerged a body of a ship. They were greeted by the masts and the sails of a caravel.

Around the pier, there were several barrels of wood chips and filled black liquid what was the tar and other materials used to light the cave.

They could make out a large ditch in what the ship rested with at least three more fire basins.

"Holly, molly would you believe that. A ship, down here." Connie with wide eyes took in the sight in front.

Jena instead with his torch went along a stone pavilion to the second fire basin and lit it. Armin decided to do the same thing setting the two basins on the fire on the right.

As the boys lit the fires Eren just walked to the starboard side of the ship. The large wood hull was placed in a dry dock resting on logs.

Just below was dark water basin, bit further doors to raise the water level. Eren was not interested in all that. It was foremost the bow where the ships name should be.

And there he stood, as the remaining three got to him.

"What are you looking at?"

Eren just with a finger pointed to the area. All the boys went mute silent.

On the bow in a neat Lombardic versal lettering was carved out the ships name painted in red.

Crimson Dagger.

"Wow."

"Wow, indeed." Connie just like all of them wanted to get on board the ship.

There was a boarding bridge upon the deck of the ship in the large cave in what the ship rested. They saw the construction of a building, that by Armin's guess may have been a repair shop for the ships.

A stone steps leading somewhere off.

And then they saw a square opening, and Armin had an accurate guess that it may have been a shaft. The blond shifted the attention of all three, by calling them toward him.

It was the brick he had thrown down the hole. It was a rising crane for the cargo from the area below when the ship needed unloading.

"Now, that we have come to this how about we get on the deck."

Encouraged, by the words of Connie, Eren was the first to get up on the deck of the ship. The wood walkway was sturdy under his feet.

Behind him followed Connie, Armin, and Jean.

"What now? Let's take a look around the ship."

"Better split two, by two. I’m going with Eren." Armin noticed Eren explore the stern raised floor.

Space was dusty, still perfectly standing abandoned and void of any life. On each side were two side cabins and behind a wood wall with doors to captains room.

The room was empty except a cupboard, shelving, a table, and a bed cot. A set of four chairs placed around the room. Old small octagon mirror, a side table. And what was a washing basin?

"Looks like the captain, is not on the ship."

"Yes, Armin. Let's look around maybe we find a treasure map."

"I don’t think it may be here. But this discovery explains how the ship vanished. A deep cave, I bet the entrance is disguised. And there is a path from that fjord area where his ship disappeared. An outflow channel inflowing in the fjord.

They just needed to sail miles and miles inland operating on the fjord. From there into a river and then in the side flooded valley. I bet we are on another side of a mountain. Jinae should be close by us. And it would be an excellent base." Armin looked under the bed detecting nothing.

"And that palace was sunk deliberately. Who else would dig in a wall securing the castle from waters of a lake above them?"

"Yes, I bet the Kenny may be responsible for the remains in the castle. He had poisoned them and killed the rest." Eren opened a cupboard filled with dining ware.

Eren dragged open drawer filled with glasses, "I bet that the skeleton we found may have been one of his victims trying to stop him to submerge the castle."

Armin had obtained maps in a chest, "Perhaps, it may be true." the boy observed them closer.

"There is nothing here but old books. Hmm, this book is fascinating. Seems much older than the others" Eren had flipped through the set of leather bound books, he could not understand them and the bit old writing. The one at the end was much older, but he decided to take it.

Armin did take one also embossed by a filigree metal work. There were several high-quality astrolabes, backstaffs, quadrants, and rare compasses for navigation.

"Let's take a look at the side cabins. There should be something there." Armin did pick a beautiful carved integrated compass with sun clock dial.

The side cabin on the left by their scouring around belonged to ships doctor. A glass jars of medicine and a complete shelf stacked with books. Inside them where plant drawings, dried plants, etc. There were written articles next explaining the medicinal properties.

A small room aside for four bunk beds and a separate one for ships doctor.

There were several chests, in one they even did find a saw. It did gross both of them out. The tales of crushed bones and amputation were clear tales.

For the right cabin, they assumed belonged to a vice-captain or a hand of captain. There were two bunk beds unlike inside the doctors' room. Starring out from an arched glass window.

They decided to look around; something drew his eyesight. The bed pole at the head of the bed. They were done like fishes. As he touched the square elongated with the carved fish decoration, he decided to pull.

He was right, the leg had a hidden space inside it. Inside as he pulled on a string was a flimsy wood square box. Armin to was interested in his finding.

Out came a medallion like a coin. It was a cross in the center with flourishes. On the other side was a set of two angel wings.

"By the size of it, I think it is a medallion." they did hear the two voices of the boys.

"Let’s get on the deck."

"Guys, you would not believe what we found on the deck below."excited Connie spoke.

"There is a dozen of items down there. I got a brass telescope with a case for it." Connie was gleeful as a child on a Christmas Day.

"What did you pick Jean?" Armin inquired.

Connie who had been there spilled it, "He found a beautiful gold and emerald pocket watch in one of the chests what may be a crew quarter."

"Oh, that's nice. Did you explore all of the ships lower decks, Jean."

"Yes, Armin. We went down to the bottom deck. It is perfectly preserved down there. Even the condition of wood was incredible. We even found a brick and stone oven in the center."

"I don’t want to be a naysayer but shouldn't we be going back." Jean had a look on his phone. They had gone for almost two and a half hours.

Armin was mumbling to himself,"I wonder."

"What do you wonder, Armin?"

"How about we take those carved stone steps, Eren. I may have a hunch where they go."

"Then let’s go up."

With three of them following behind the Armin they did walk up the stone steps carved in the side of the mountain cave.

After getting out from the big cave and abandoning the ship behind they wondered up a stone passage leading to a doorway with was easy to lock shut.

Behind the continues up-inclinded walk that was several minutes long ending in a cave of slatted one direction mountain grain.

"What is that? It looks like an exit. But with a strange mechanism." Jean got close to a slab of stone in front of a rock wall. Beneath was a carved grove slit in with were placed round cylinders.

Both ends had a something of clamps of rock at the bottom holding the slab.

"A fake cave wall. See this. Help me for a bit Eren." Armin with Eren grasped what could be handles of the clamp releasing one of the sides.

"Now, push." by the command Eren, Jean and Connie pushed.

The cylinders at the bottom moved to slide the rock slab aside and coming to rest against the end of the grove. Once slid aside inside the cave flooded fresh air.

One by one they got out from the cave in another cave. On their right, they could see daylight coming inside the mouth of the cave.

Getting outside from the cave they were greeted by a valley and its bottom part was flooded with water after getting out from a thicket overgrowth and forest.

Far from them, there they could see a metallic tower on the other side of a mountain.

It was the radio tower of Jinae. Eren used the opportunity to call Sasha. She did answer as they took a route back using the valley and the shortcut where once a lake rested, but a river now flowed.

Jean's mobile phone also did work as they used the map application to get back.

It did take one hour. Altogether they had spent four and a half hours as it was becoming dark.

They were lucky to get to the village. Where worried for them waited Erwin. He had been in the village with Darius Walbrunn who lived in it. Where did they explain what had happened to them, it set off a farce that would be lasting for days to come.

With his friends off to the hotel with the last of the bus, Eren was the one with Erwin at the Darius Chalet.

Eren did send him all of his photos and videos. Explaining where they had been, etc. The man was oh and ah with the overwhelming discovery.

Telling goodbyes, Eren and Erwin were leaving for home.

After a meal and a bath, Eren got knocked out by tiredness in his bedroom with Erwin aside him.

***

Eren awoke to another sunny day. It was early silent and as he turned his head Erwin was not aside from him.

Stepping out on the carpet in the corridor, he could smell an aroma of breakfast. Down the set of stairs and a turn in the hallway, opening doors he was greeted by Erwin.

"Good morning, today seems will be a long day."

"Good, morning. It seems it will be a nice day instead." Eren fished a waffle from a pile of them. And then pouring a milk, he smothered the waffle with a chocolate syrup.

"Oh, how about reading the morning newspaper." he passed him a digital tablet.

"Sure, why not. Usually, I use my news application to read the latest news."

‘A Band of Four High School Teens Find Crimson Dagger and Pirate Base.’ there was the photo of the ship and its name upon the bow.

Oh, crap. Eren did pick his mobile phone. It had received calls from Armin, Jean, and Connie.

Today will be a long day, indeed.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

The October was near the end of a line. Just two days till December, a month of Advent day counting by a calendar.

Furthermore, there were the Christmas and the New Year. The snow was a deep layer of a fluffy blanket since the snow was dry. Powdering of snowflakes in the tree branches glittering in the sun.

Frosted windows of winter flowers, tit birds with their yellow underbellies and black tops gathered at the feeder. It filled up with seeds and sparrows singing their chirping at pleasant days.

Eren had distinguished even a redpoll from his living room sitting in a swinging branch of a birch tree.

Eren was at the living room sedentary pose near the coffee table making final touches to a holly wreath for his decorations. At least last week he wrapped up his gifts.

Last month was a crazy, the interviews, the articles in the newspapers. And the constant gathering of reporters at the school and even Hanges bakery and sweets shop.

Getting invited to Mitras and staying at the five stars Utgard Hotel and attending an interview on a national TV broadcast.

All that Eren desired was just be out of that tremendous attention. The chorus of reporters shouting his name and questions piqued him a lot.

It was aggravating, annoying, inconvenient and distressing. No more peaceful walking without somebody coming to him asking if he was one of the boys that discovered the ship, etc.

He wanted to ignore it all, but Hange was dragging him along with her plan. A promotion of her bakery and sweets shop. Thanks to that it had exploded with more orders and visitors.

He did change his phone number, thanks to a persistent reporter. But all of the mess had a clear tangible sign a check of two thousand dollars from Hange as thanks for popularising her place.

The boy even had drawn attention from crown princess Historia Reiss. A letter addressed to him with an invite to a Christmas ball. The book and medallion were hidden away.

Eren did have a nice memory from the stay at the Nine Titans village. On the second day before the leaving for hometown Eren and Erwin had a hot night.

A sex marathon from Erwin’s side as the boy got fucked up four times, he did come three times. The fourth was just some rare drip, and the fifth was a dry orgasm with his balls empty.

Worn out and without an energy, the boy fell asleep with the blond stud in his bedroom. Erwin since the second day would sleep in Eren's bedroom.

The morning was bit embarrassing with him releasing the load left inside by Erwin. It got him hard and stiff on the toilet seat, that he jacked off.

But as the month went toward the end the things like reporters and the articles dwindled until there was none mention of the four boys.

And the prying with the similar questions dwindled to none. The boy could ease up not having his privacy invaded. The home in what he lived felt like a security bubble.

With the time things seem to go out like flames. And the life was once again rolling forward as a tranquil path for the brunette. And he was happy with that.

It was the third week of the Advent.

Eren had spent free time decorating the interior of the house and put lights out on the verandah.

Evergreen holly arch decorating his hallway, and staircase decked in bows and tinsel. Entrance hallway had the most special treatment.

Mikasa was back from university, but there were two whole weeks of winter holidays. From the end of the second week of four-week advents.

The town was also in the festive mood. Garlands of a spruce tree, holly wreaths decorating the doors.

A tall majestic Christmas tree was raised in the front of the town hall. Bedazzled in the festive decorations it each time was lit by the nights and darkness approached.

The square in the front of the towns governing halls as per common and in a longstanding tradition was once again organized for the Christmas, New Year market.

None was miraculous as the lights hung above the avenues and streets, just above the pedestrian heads.

Red, green, gold, silver, blue, and white the main festive colors. And as per tradition of decades, the town hall bells rang out a chime of Christmas carols.

Hange’s bakery was a tornado area. The demand for the holiday sweets was so big that they increased the batch sizes. Gingerbread houses and baked goods flew out from shelves like hot cakes.

The brown-haired woman was also mulling a decision to open a shop at the resort town of Karanes or one in the Mitras.

Eren’s grades where spotless perfection. All across a hundred points, in his report card for all subjects. It did piss off several classmates and even a teacher.

But he did not let it rain on his parade.

The boy was a bit in the eager side for all that came to a fit blond stud living as a neighbor. But since they were back in the home, Eren was on a wait for sexual encounters.

Next year he was turning 18 on the March of 30. After Eren yesterday had started to adorn the house, he presumed his house was charming.

As a boy, he was mistaken for a long mile. Erwin’s villa did take a cake. The lamp posts were decorated with simple lights, as also the columns with the doors having a spruce wreath.

From the simple outside decor, the interior was over the top but also simplistic with a feathery, floating eye capturing creativity.

The decorations snaking around the interior columns, the down hanging curved bands of decoration. Eren was a bit stunted of how they did make a large wreath made from a grey lichen embossed with decorations to float under the chandelier.

It was Mike who told they had suspended it in a fishing thread. That was the trick behind the magic.

The Christmas tree had the intended spot under the dome. Eren had procured his own as also as the Erwin.

Intended to be placed in the living room, it inevitably was in the third week of Advent.

Eren since his move to the new location had chopped a spruce three down on his property. Since the property was large there were over a dozen spruce trees of many ages.

The boy also had planted several of them with the birch trees. Just a nice sharp-edged shovel, with several months old saplings. Mostly around the borders of his property as a line of a green fence.

Two digs with a deep shovel and placing the sapling in the hole with pressing in the humid soil did wonder.

Since the two-year passage, they have been growing in full growth. Still, it will take several decades to reach full maturity.

Eren for the two holidays had gone all out. That was the cleaning spree. Polish all the flat surfaces, vacuum the carpets, clean the floor. Dusting, scrubbing and placing all the things in their proper places.

Eren did it room by room. It was not so hard, just two good damn days and a lot of sweat.

Standing up, proud and statuesque the boy stretched out his sore muscles from sitting. Taking the evergreen spruce tree wreath with a red bow. And decorated in a green satin ribbon in his hand he just needed to hang it out on front doors.

The wreath was for extra decorated with faux white pearls placed on a pin's, that was stabbed into the band.

It was a weekend. The boy in a simple jacket got out from the warm entryway placing the green band on the doorway. Taking a few steps back he did take an oversight to see if all was straight and perfectly matched.

"Ereeen." he heard coming from the yard.

It was Armin, in his winter terracotta color coat.

"Ah, Armin what brings you here? If you want to greet my sister, she is in the town."

Armin’s face soured in a dislike, and Eren had a flash of realization that he had promised an arrangement with him. Ah, the library the Central Library.

"I’m coming. I’m equally coming to the library."

"Good, I need some translations for the book I picked off from the ship."

"I’m fine with that. But let me get properly dressed. I finished placing the wreath for the doors. Instead like last year, I decided to skip the glue gun."

"Sure, my grampa will wait for a bit, Eren."

Getting indoors Eren did take off his flops, changing them for his outdoor snow boots. And on his emergency from wardrobe a green emerald coat with his dark brown knitted hat.

The hat was a handiwork of Mikasa’s knitting.

Locking up and securing the house the teen with Armin and his grandfather. On the way in the town, the grandfather and Eren had a small talk of discussions.

Mostly thanks for him helping out Armin with his stage fright of going in front of cameras. Eren rather adamantly and humbly did not want to dwell on that.

They were let out near the Central Library. Telling thanks for the ride with Armin’s grandfather driving off to his daily task.

"So, what do you want to do in the library?"

"What else? I need to do some research and cross-reference the book I picked up from the ship. If you need help with that book, I can help you out."stepping on the cobblestone payment cleaned off by a snow blower both had one block to go.

"I did see that the book you picked from the captain's cabin was an early Medieval text." Armin with a slight bow greeted a familiar face continuing.

"By the argument, perhaps you could help with that book. I did scan some of them. The book has two hundred pages. Of an illuminated manuscript with drawings. Not to be connived or to sound like a smart ass, I have a deep presumption that the book has those stories that Abel passed to me." the brunette did almost do run in the blond.

The boy in front of him by couple steps got drawn by a public poster board with a minor roofing to protect the paper posters from wheater.

"But I feel guilty we took items from the ship."

"Think it as a partial reward of a finder. Also..."

"Also, what Eren?" the blue eyes had a spark of curiosity.

"Only Jod can Juge me." with a grin the teen cut back.

"Oh, god. Is this one of your references. Is it Tupac ‘Only God Can Judge Me’?" from the door arch spoke out Connie who as Eren had come to return the borrowed books.

"I promise that I behave. And no. It’s Willam a drag queen. I did get a recommendation in my Youtube feed." Eren saw that the boy was holding five books.

"You seem to be late on returning the books."

"He-he. Yeah, I don’t have any excuses. Oh, did you hear?" Connie’s voice was upset as it cracked.

"Did you hear, that Tumblr went banana shit with females presenting nipples."

"What the hell that supposes to mean, Connie?"

"That means that by 17th of December they will remove all adult, NSFW content and artists from their microblog."

"Looks like a attempted suicide by blowing their heads out. Their blog wants to exclude all the sexual maters and leaves nationalists, Nazis and other crap on it."

"I read about it, on my Tumblr account. Rather sad I did enjoy works by NSFW artists." Eren was upset since he had many favorite artists on there.

"They have a cleary shitty management and shirking their duties."

"Whatever happens, I’m jumping that ship. Shameful part my reblogging gained 200,000 followers." disgruntled and provoked the boy accompanied the duo up the stairs of the library.

The five-door entries permitted them free access inside the Central Library.

With them getting inside a fresh fall of snow fell from the gray skies from above.

The majestic linear facade of an Italian Renaissance Revival edifice was a rectangular town block. The library was a mashup of several buildings with a large quadrangle. And the two slighter small ones.

Contrasting from south facing block on a linear square was the Renaissance Revival architecture. Three floors of height, it was one of the last modern extensions in the building phase.

East was a baroque wing, with the central core being the same but much taller six floors. North and West where the remains of a Medieval monastic monastery. Medieval plastered walls and the heavyweight architecture of thick base columns of heavy vibes of Prussian influence.

To be direct Charlottenburg Palace inspired. There was a walkway leading above the heads of pedestrians to a second same period smaller building.

The front edifice building was the management wing of the library. For it, the interior was cast iron works as old Public Library of Cincinnati.

The central tall building was similar to George Peabody Library in Baltimore. The National Library Of Prague inspired room was a side branch.

East was a long grand library of larger Trinity College Library in Dublin. West was similar to the much traditional baroque interior at Abbey Library Of Saint Gallen at Switzerland. With a touch of The Oberlausitzische Library Of Science at Gorlitz in an independent side branch.

The separate wing was the Old wing similar to the previous comparison. Behind the tallest construction was a green copper dome used as a reading area.

There were several spots from reading.

With their hard rubber soles upon the marble mosaic, they walked up the grand stairs to the library registry and service tables.

"Ah, Armin. Nice to see you today, and there is Eren. And Connie, I bet you are over here to return the books. That will be fifteen for the fourteen extra days." the librarian Wilhelmina responded while Connie took out his wallet.

Wilhemina was a town's library main librarian. With brown hair taken back as a Victorian hairstyle with round glasses. At age thirty-eight with a son in university and her husband finally reaching his promotion she was free to pursue her own needs.

"Here, Armin is your electronic card to gain access to your work. And what would Eren like, any requests, or you will take a look around?"

"The second option."

"Fine by me. Oh, that reminds me. The new book you wanted, it has come in freshly bought for the library. It has been until now registered by Marcille. Check the brand-new shelf."

"One more thing, Armin. The books you requested should be at the dispensing room. If you need the rest to check the brand-new touch screen terminal room. The terminal will help in narrowing searches to a specific area. On the databanks you will find anything you need." the woman put stamps in a new book.

"I read about its recent opening on the newspaper. One can find by implementing terms or tags in the search base."

"Yes. Eren provided a donation to our library for that." she with smiling wished them a good day.

After receiving a good day in their endeavors of knowledge search they went to the wardrobe area. Placing their coats there and picking up a number of their coats location they wondered inside the main lobby.

"Where are you going Connie?"

"The journal section, Armin. I need checking the monthly sports journal that comes out each month." with that the boy went off to the right.

"What are you doing in the dispensing room?"

"Well, Eren I’m trying to crossreference the handwritten lettering in your and my books."

"How do you think to do that?" following the boy up the second floor and down a hallway, the brunette was just curious of the blonds method.

"For your information, each lettering style, a font of calligraphy has a certain time period in the history. Even up till and also from Johannes Gutenberg printing press fonts. Lettering changes with a taste of humans."

"For example, there are several caligraphy and font divisions. First is the pre-Roman lettering, then the Roman followed by post-Roman, Insular fonts. From there is the Gothic, Renaissance, and Baroque with Modern calligraphy and a font use. Each has sub-branches or sub-articles of same but evolved lettering. Do you get it?" the both of them stopped near a marble plaque, ‘Dispensing room.’

"I get a clear picture. You mean that certain lettering, fonts were used in certain times. And they could vary from outer appearance."

Standing in a row behind a girl in the dispensing room, and looking at a conveyer belt with a tray moving above it carried from the basement floor.

"Your library card, please." the woman behind the counter after done serving the girl turned to Armin.

"Here you go." from his fingers, he passed his library card. A simple laminated paper piece. The top was a dark blue line with a library oval logo on left in the upper corner.

It was an outline of the library edifice, set in a dark blue color.

The top had Trost and at the bottom two words going along the oval border spelling out Central Library in gold lettering.

At the center of the card was the full name of each library client with a numbering. A number of each card given out in an order.

The number with a password allowed access from the libraries main internet domain to each individual account for oversight. Included payments for unreturned books request mail section, informative section, latest events, etc.

On the right at the bottom corner was a scan bar.

A scan with a laser scanner opened each person's database account. Borrowed, returned books and the archive with unreturned books in one place.

"Here you go.‘The History of Lettering, Caligraphy, and Fonts.’Just wait for a second; I need to scan the serial code in the book. All done, here is your book." after done with a scan the book was registered in Armin’s library account.

"Thank you." Armin picked up the large and encyclopedia-sized book in a red leather covering with gilded lettering placing it inside his shoulder fabric strap bag.

"Come, Eren. Let’s go. I need stopping by at the East Gallery. There should be other books on what I need. Can you send me at least one page to translate?"

"Okay."

***

Eren awoke to a Christmas Day. Brilliant blue skies, the sun gleaming out and in the air a gingerbread aroma. Mikasa definitely was down in the kitchen. A truly magical halcyon day.

The boy had invited all of his friends. Armin, Connie, Sasha, Jean, and Marco. But he had a notion in his being that those two will not be arriving. Perhaps fucking somewhere?

Even since the living room incident, they seemed to be more in each other. Eren was not blind or neither deaf to those subtle signs they displayed for each other.

But still, there is Erwin, Hange with the rest of the crew from the bakery. With an after taught he got up and set himself ready for the evening. There has only been remaining of the cooking since the decorations were all done.

Not to mention that the second Christmas he will be at the Mitras. Eren had made the cake yesterday, as it was chilling in the refrigerator.

Then there was the Christmas chicken roast to prepare, the food for over a ten people. And not only that but the Christmas gifts were at least done wrapped up and stashed away.

A considerable strenuous day in the kitchen. Dressed up casually with a black t-shirt and brown liner jeans he was in fast pace down the stairs.

"Good morning, Mikasa. I have come helping out." he greeted the dark-haired female with a peck on her cheek.

"I taught you would be doing that. We need peeling the carrots, then you can put the potatoes in the potato peeler. Wash them, cut the cabbage's, peel the skins off from kohlrabi. The cut them in cubes. Equal cubes, please."

"Then go down to the basement and collect a bowl of fermented cabbage's. And the pickled bell peppers from the shelf, boil the potatoes." Eren was taken aback, but no worries as the girl had written notes what to do.

It had to be a grueling day for sure. Best for the most day set in the kitchen preparing the food.

While both of them rotated around the kitchen with Mikasa running the most of the surroundings.

The dark-haired girl as a witch leaning near over a boiling soup pot. Next aside a rack of removable spices dumped in the pot one by one. Taste testing and adding in case of doses.

Eren was meanwhile spicing and using a meat hammer on meat slices with a rich coating of spices.

Constant rhythm of knives chopping on the wood boards, blending, slicing, peeling, and crushing. After wrapping up the first-course setting. There still was the baked goods the dough warming up near a warm source to raise the dough.

Apple bread needed apples and a sweet cream with cinnamon. Eren had pealed them yesterday and put them in the fridge with a dose of lemon to stop them from turning brown.

Coloring cookie dough with chocolate, brown and white-bread dough separate.

The grandfather clock at entry was showing six in the evening. Eren had set the table in the Red dining room.

A set of Royal Crown Derby full set tableware. Soup dishes, shallow, flat dishes and a dozen utensils on a perfect crimson and gilded porcelain on a same color bordo red tablecloth.

A central arrangement of vintage silver candelabra with two sets of holiday plant arrangements. Poinsettia with white and red roses, gilded pine cones, red berries and holly in composition.

Yesterday, was a gleeful day in the Christmas market. Dozens of sweets and craft works for a sale.

Last year he and Mikasa celebrated their Christmas with Connie’s family. A delightful and memorable event. Eren had photos as a memory. The year beforehand was with Armin’s family.

With the preparations closing on the clock rung six times, while Eren was exchanging his clothes. Coming down the stairs, there was ringing at the doors.

"Hello, come on in Connie."

"Good evening, Eren. Armin is just behind me." with sparkly eyes and a reddish nose from the cold greeted the teen. He was bundled up in a padded reddish dark jacket with a caramel colored hat with a thick and fluffy yarn ball at the top.

In his hand was a gift basket and a shoulder bag. His knitted finger gloves a work of his mother keeping them warm.

There he was coming, Armin was just a face his body covered in a white coat and a hat with ears.

"Today is rather cold. -15 degrees." his cheeks red from a biting cold while Eren helped the hazel colored boy to undress placing the clothing in the wardrobe.

"It will be -20 degree by the evening."

"Then you two can go to the living room, there is a fire burning there in a fireplace if you need to warm up. Also the guest room, billiard room, and the living room."

Both did not resist, the offer to warm up their bodies. Mikasa did offer a tissue for Connie since his nose was dripping.

Ding, dong. Resounded doors after hearing a car motor. It was a van that belonged to Moblit. He had acquired it for himself but it was used by a shop.

"Yahooo, Eren." Hange hugged him with her glasses fogging up from getting inside the warm interior of the house.

Molbit, Petra, Ghunter, Marlo, Sasha, and Dieter. Mina did not come since she had all ready to go to another Christmas gathering.

Guiding them after getting out from the winter clothing to the guest room was the elementary thing, unlike the crowding in the entry point.

With a lively chatter from the living room. There was the second rung after Eren trough the curtain saw three cars drive and park at the front courtyard of the house.

Eren lit up. Erwin, Mike, Tomas, and Moses with Gin the rest of the staff like Luke and Ilse were taken with other preparations and things.

Greeting all of them, the living room was filled with guests. From that point, he would play a host for the guests.

Almost as a formality of a routine occurrence since his practice in the service industry. By huge part of the Hange's bakery, he had an ease in dealing with humans.

There were congregating around first floor rooms like the Red dining room. The fireplace scrolled floral legs with shell design had jittering flames in the cast iron firebox.

The span of room and guest reflecting in the above mirror. Eren having a seat at the end of the table as a host and facing him was Mikasa as the hostess.

Eren being head and the main host was the closest to the kitchen. At his right side was Erwin and on other Armin by seat arrangements.

The guest were scattered in the living room, the guest room, dining room, and the billiard room on the first floor.

Ding, dong. Again resounded the doorbell. Who may be that? Certainly not Jean with Marco. He did have an extra seat in case of an unplanned guest. He did have some extra gifts he had bought for other people that may seem to come.

Behind the doors was Berthold and Reiner. Welcoming them both inside, with their gifts he with grace helped them undress and decide by themselves where they wanted to go.

Ding, dong. Again, who may be on the other side this time? He tried looking through side window of the door but he could not recognize the person dressed in warm clothes.

Eren opened the doors. Oh, shit. He was gritted by a seemingly always frozen face of Levi.

"Happy Christmas, shithead."

Eren was dumbfounded, trying to tell something but sounding like a mute fish out of the water.

"Are you not gone invite me inside? That would be rude to leave me outside."

"Sorry, come inside."

"Eren, who was that? I swear I heard a familiar voice." Erwin's head came out from the guest room. For a moment Erwin and Levi exchanged looks upon each other.

"I was certain that the prim and proper muscle mound would be here. And looks like I was not mistaken." with a snarky remark and a grin, the black-haired man got himself out of his outdoor clothing.

"I see you cleaned up the filth. I’m impressed." using the finger, he checked for the dust above the wainscoting wood panels.

"He-he-he. Come, I will take your coat." the teen's cheeks were pink from the praise.

"Thanks." the much older male passed the coat and his hat to Eren.

As the boy got in the wardrobe he heard quick-paced steps and stretched out words of Levi.

He overheard the words, "God, damn it. I hoped that I wouldn't have a chance to meet that four eyes."

Eren was not mistaken, it was Hange who had Levin in a hug. The man looking like he wanted to murder someone.

Mikasa after a look out from the kitchen gave a sing that all was set for the gathering in the dining room.

One by one the guests came to the dining room and taking their seats.

"Welcome all, and thanks for the gathering in this rather cold night. Mikasa and I, as hosts for this gathering, are rather grateful. This year is still not at the ends but seems to crawl until the clock rings twelve on the last months day. But as the day is for Christmas, I want to say cheers. And happy birthday Levi." Eren with a smile gave a wink.

Other too wished him a happy birthday. Eren had fished a tartan green packaged gift in a drawer hidden in a brief moment.

By the expression, Levi had not expected it at all. Telling just a simple thanks to the boy Eren just offered a courteous nod.

It was time for a four-course meal, in-between having a relaxation time at the billiard room. They had foreplanned all. A punch bowl of sliced lemons and currant juice, set for that time.

A second one was a rich dose of gin for a Christmas Gin punch. A classic recipe from an old Victorian recipe he had seen on a Youtube.

A creamy soup for a starter filled vegetable and meat hot pockets for an appetizer, three styles of salad for entrée, and at the end cake with baked goodies.

Drinks floating around, and Eren giddy that things were off to a good start.

"Erwin, will you be at the Christmas party at the palace the next day?" on the second course after the first of hot pockets Eren sliced open his.

Tomato colored sauerkraut with mashed potatoes and, of preserved vegetables were visible in the profile cut.

It was irresistible with a spice mix and tasting just so heavenly. Mikasa had decided to go in an experimental area with the hot pockets. But they sure had shattered his likelihood of expectation.

"I have to be; my family is a ducal family after all. And I’m certain my parents with the rest of family will be there.

"It is a longstanding tradition for a Smith family member to be at the royal social events excluding when one is sick." Erwin told of their prolific tradition that seemed to go back decades.

"I never have been there. But I did freshen up on the etiquette book." a truthful retort. The boy had an etiquette book in his bedroom. Its content from table setting, writing invites and other details in encounters with women and men in formal situations.

"Arbitrary tradition, huh." Armin from his seat was interested after done talking with Mike.

"You could say that. Regarded, upholding of tradition. And you will be fine, Eren by how you set this table." Erwin washed his palette with a wine.

"Alright, everybody. Since our stomachs are filled for a bit with a first course and the second. We should let our digestive systems rest for a moment. After a hearty and bit filling meal, when you are done, you can at leisure peace to talk or have a fun in the billiard room. Two punch bowls are just prepared for that. One is a gin punch, and the other without alcohol." Mikas presented the guest to use the opportunity to get off the table and relax.

With the people scattered on the first floor and now in the conservatory also Eren was in the billiard room.

He had a match with Erwin, Mike, and Levi in a pool table room. As the guest used ladles to pour punch in their glasses.

The four had a match who could down more balls with more precise shots playing the ten-ball, its rules were the same as the nine-ball.

They started from the cue ball hitting the lowest number with ten being then money-ball or an assured victory is pocketed. Calling the shots and achieving the victory by dunking them in the pool tables pockets.

Once sunk they would gather at the short front underneath the green felt table surface.

There was the spectators with glasses of the prepared punch observing the match. Levi was one to gain the upper hand currently then Mike, Eren, and Erwin.

"You smug, shit. Still, you did not down the money-ball." Levi gave a glare to Eren after he had sunk two balls in the line making the teen's eye gleam as gems after a bounce chain reaction with calling.

"Nothing is at the end." Erwin knocked three balls shocking all and overtaking rest.

In the end, Eren with the cue after chalking the tip knocked finally the money-ball to home in a rebound with the white cue ball.

At the table after the third course, the two members of the Yeager family served out the last course. With guest having a tea and easy stroll around the house.

One could pick the cut apple bread and the baked cookies from a display basket. There was a three-tier sweets display.

Eren sat with his cake dish at the billiard room with Levi partaking of a tea, cake while Hange, Erwin, Mike and Moses where dueling out in the fifteen ball billiard game.

The room filled and resounding with oh and ah with no bars hold. A blade fight and tensions high going for each other's throats.

Hange was a masterful, but even so, Mike and Erwin had their claws out for the green fabric square of eight pockets. Not to exclude Moses seemed to be relaxed and professional.

There were bets going around who will defeat whom and who will have more points? A second group had gathered in the conservatory to enjoy the greenery.

In the end, emerged one winner and that was Erwin, Hange being in the second place while Mike and Moses had a shared point count.

Eren with his cake and tea was like gentleman talking with Levi. The boy had used to the short man's foul mouth already.

As a fascinating of a subject, the man was a pure curiosity.

He did not know his background but was certain that he did work at Erwin’s families company. Perhaps, if weighted from one point.

Then there was the gift exchange in the living room.

The day was come to end, but the next day will be maybe the same. For now, as the day was at eleven and the guests gone. He cleaned up with Mikasa, with the touch of Erwins lips on his.

A soft kiss on his lips by the much taller man when they were on their own dwindled like a ghost sensation on his lips.

He could not wait for the next day, but there still was the nervousness. He was going alone to it, and for the first time to a big gathering.

Erwin had assured him he will come to pick him up.

***

The next day Eren had left the house for the Mitras at ten after breakfast. And with good wishes from Mikasa, he was off to the train station.

Eren did before six at the evening of the gathering at the royal palace have a phone talk with Erwin who was at the S mansion.

Going over the townhouse cleaning, sprucing up the dust from the railing and the surfaces. Eren did once a year hire a cleaning crew to make sure the house was spottles.

For one to clean the house would be exhausting. After three hours of cleaning, he decided to get ready. Erwin would come picking him up, as he took a look out through his bedrooms oriel window the snow danced down from the grey skies.

A ringing at the doors made him in quick pace get down the stairs. The front vestibule where to his surprise waited Ymir. And her crew of one boy and a girl who he knew as a hairstylist.

She had come in a bequest of Mikasa to get him ready for the social event.

Erens nails where filled and up done as a pianist, the hair trimmed and quafted with hairspray. The green emerald suit with silver buttons. And a small diamond green collar pin with gems in each corner of the collar.

A matching lapel pin, on his tie. Underneath was the much lighter green color shirt.

Eren was in his long trench coat and had finished up polishing his shoes with shoe polish. The wall clock needle pointing near six.

There was a ringing at the doorway, Eren put his arms in the coat and buttoned it shut and took a scarf around his neck with gloves.

Opening the oval grill and glass doors he was greeted by Erwin. He looked like a sparkling dime, the hair taken to one side.

The formal sheep wool coat, looking like a modern-day romancer.

Behind him, waiting was a 1933 Rolls Royce Phantom II replica. The white and black car was a reproduction of the iconic car. Two tiers on each side next to the motor cover.

The two-seat front compartment split off from the back compartment, a neat bar behind the subdivision wall. A screen in the ceiling, two sconces on each side.

The front was all ultra-modern technology, GPS, radio with a screen, and the dashboard included climate control.

The interior was that of a Traveling Landauer wagon. All royal blue damask embroidery, and ostentatious satin.

Rich woodwork and finely crafted roof above the head, made one feel like being in a coach.

There were also curtains one could shut to give a privacy. It was Moses at the wheel with both of them at the back.

Above from the pitch, dark night skies fluttered down snowflakes. Turned up on the street of the nights the car drove toward the palaces direction.

Brilliant sea of lights, from the townhouses and the street illumination to highrise buildings, glittered as a sea of sequin embellished fabric.

Yellows, orange, white, blue. Dozen colors with display screens of shut businesses for night. Branded and named lettering illuminated by neon and colorful lights.

With car closing and making the distance closer, one could spot six columns of light rising up in the skies. Searchlight beams placed in equal distance to each other in the large colonnade.

The twin of St. Peter's Square was much bigger with twin enfilade branches connected directly to the massive classical building in front.

Father was the same linear collonades emerging out from the circle. Both ends were capped off with Royal Naval College inspired classicism domed towers with clock faces.

The entry point had cast and complex iron fence with three gates. Always open in days for the nights the only access point was the center gates.

The central point in the open plaza was a fountain with statues. Icicles hanging down from the fountains higher levels of three tiers.

Statues in silence around the fountain without a flow of water. Visible and clear tracks of car tiers. Against the walls were placed the cars and automobiles off the guests.

They were allowed to pass the gates after showing the invitations. The car with a purring of the engine came to a stop of the main entrance.

Three arch pavilion covering them with wall lanterns casting them in a soft yellow light as they got out.

"Follow, me. And don’t get lost. This building is big even for me."

Behind the second pair of doors was an airy world of marble, the Grand Trianon in Palace Versailles could be a perfect match. Five types of marble applied on walls with more in the geometric floor patterns.

Going inside, they seemed to roll inside an along the span of the buildings. Each room in the linear path more grander than the previous one.

Ending in an open three-floor lobby area with forty wall frosted glass columns lit from behind. At the end between the two brass female statues a doorway of the same material.

The area was a public rest place with seats and tables, and even a bar area on both sides.

It ended in a round rotunda with gleaming arches, brass decor screens enhanced by dark blue glazed tiles.

And in front gilded double doors forming a set of three. A part of elevators as the central one with the more intricate details came open.

Its mirror and brass wall folded, hammered in intricate forms. The elevator had just two floors from to pick.

They were not the only ones to get in the elevator. A group of ten people were inside in the elevator that could pick up to thirty-three humans.

All of them dressed in expensive, high-quality coats. Necklaces and the rest of jeweled jewels sparkling in the mirrors, reflective surfaces.

It was a vintage style one with doorway being a wall sliding brass grillwork, the second was the double doors with glass panels.

The elevator rose up from the Ministry floor to the Hanging lobby. They had nice scenery from the windows of the standing umbilical cord between the ministry and palace lobby.

With a ding, the elevator doors automatically came open. A push on the side panel opened the grill exit doorway.

They were in the domed building above the ministry. The domes roofing painted with zodiac and the lavish interior of gilding with a breathtaking view upon the city down below from windows.

Just behind an arched gallery and a patterned stone floor fading into the unknown.

Eren was elated, taken bit back as he wondered about the surrounded sophistication, and culturally fancy palatial walls inclosing him.

Just don’t wander off and don’t get lost. That was in Eren’s head as he was at Erwin’s side like a thistle to a fabric.

He did have expectations, from what he had seen from public photos and documentaries about the palace. And he sure was not in the disappointment as the boy walked under the sumptuous roof and walls.

If he was not faulty in memory the hallway from the Hanging lobby would lead to the Gallery of Sculptures. And from there to the Great Ballroom that was one off three large spaces in the territory of the palace. All of it could wait, but for now, he just followed.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

A Gallery of Sculptures was as he had identified it on the photos. Large twice the size of human sculptures of Greek influence on both sides of the walls.

Windows above their heads with hanging banners hung from the holder poles. A flow of accompanying guests on the flat stone floor walking toward.

Before that, they had gone through a safety point check, and it was walking from the checkpoint.

The Hall of Gold had slipped his mind in the procession route at the end of the gallery. A white walls with baroque gilding and refined paintings over the walls and the ceiling.

Caryatid wall sculptures of females stared down in the rich patina of gold. Large intricate wall sconces with crystals and light bulbs in round frame carvings.

The area had a staircase. A central one with side ones going down, they took stairs down in a single hallway with door arch beneath the main part of steps.

It was the wardrobe area for one to take off the outdoor garments. They did have to take a back route up the ten steps after receiving a hanger number.

Then up the same number of steps to the Mirror Rotunda with large double doors of glass panes.

Named so for mirrors between the arched windows it was decorated by acanthus leaf wall lights.

Two by two rows and at height five squares up with an arch split in separated panels. Above the head an illuminated glass ceiling.

There were guests in the rotunda providing discussions, as one of the guests opened the doors to step in a lofty room.

And in the Erens ears flowed a sound of a dozen musical instruments. ([Music here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C0lNhL3wHIk&index=9&list=LLHAU7RX6HWQVfZfWZdlzk_A&t=0s)) Stepping off from the red carpet of the rotunda he with Erwin walked.

He was speechless standing next to a staircase balustrade. A three floors high cavernous space of ten-tiered chandeliers.

Baroque and gold scrolls, marble panels, complex parquet floor as intricate as the one in a hall of the St. George in the Grand Kremlin Palace.

Two side stairs on each side with carved marble and metal light posts leading down to a landing and another side branching steps to the floor of the ballroom.

On the other side was another staircase with wide curved stairs going up, then a landing with seats for the Reiss family children.

Then up the few stairs to a landing upon within a wide alcove with a canopy where three throne chairs rested. One for a queen on the right side and on left the throne seat of crown princess Historia Reiss. The biggest one was for the king while the queen had the second tallest, with the shorter one to Historia.

On each side where stairs to an upper level with double doors facing each other from the opposite end as one trough with he had come.

Down below on the grandiose floor of masterful marquetry where over a thousand people. A sea of color spectrum lied in front of him.

Lace, silk, satin, velvet, cotton, and colored linen fabric gowns and so on. Airy and fluttering light fabrics like tule added the extra accents.

The gowns were enchanted by embroidery of a variety of garnishes. Gilded, silver threads of Opus Anglicanum. Perfected skills of needlework with embroidery and other threading skills told that the gowns were quite expensive.

Beads, pearls, crystals, and sequin materials on gowns with other sparklers twinkled with the jewelry. A dozen gemstones either semiprecious, and even costume jewelry set in a multitude of arrangements, shapes.

One could see sets of parure jewelry varying by a set. Where one woman could have a ring, earrings, and a necklace. Other women could have earrings, ring, necklace, tiara, broach, and bracelet/s.

Eren did look up above the heads of the large crowd.

Painted skies above his head with winged angels, cherubs having a feast and a party with musical instruments.

In the side panels of the one-fourth curved roof where separate panels with mystical creatures in the middle of a party.

Nymphs, naiads, centaurs, and satyrs with gods partying trough frames. In one frame a dance party, in another a banquet of a bountiful harvest. Just further a theatrical play and in another a play of games, etc.

Between the guest walked the uniformed waiters with trays of drinks. The red and gold uniforms were easy to spot.

Eren with Erwin walked down the red carpet of the stone stairs. From where came the music? It did sound as the music was played by real musicians. Then the new cycle of music began as guests in synced movements danced in a union. ([Music here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7E-RTI-H2oI&list=LLHAU7RX6HWQVfZfWZdlzk_A&index=6))

The answer was clear when he looked back above the entry point from with he had overseen the large hall. Supported by stone columns was the third-floor orchestra balcony.

Against two walls of windows were three by three tables. The soft caramel table cloth overlaying them with a central blue linear and wide band of the decorative cover.

A grandiose collection of silverware topped with foods. Each piece a masterpiece of silversmiths. Swans, birds, flowers, seashells, and scallops with swirling, and swirling motives.

One table had appetizers using toothpicks with a base of the bread. Eatable baskets, shaped dough spoons, cucumber, and crackers. For a huge part, finger foods were the most dominant of use on all tables.

The second table was half cut or divided into vegetable, fruit sides for those who were vegetarian. And the third was sweets, baked desserts.

"Eren, darling it is so nice to see you again." toward them came Erwin's mother Arlina. This time she had an Egyptian blue gown. Flowing with a muslin a cotton of superfine threads. The gown in union with gold thread embroidery and beading of pear shapes flared outward.

The beading was around the waist, shoulders, arms, and bottom part. And her appearance was accented by enameled jewelry and parure set.

"Come, I’m interested in your adventure at the Nine Titans. If you wonder, all of the family is here already. Ingrid has a performance bit later on."

"My husband is talking with Count Fargel. But the oldest son should be near. And there she comes after seeing you and Erwin." her blue eyes zeroed on her daughter.

Eren soon was in an affectionate hug of Amelia. A gown of Pantene beige color named Hazelnut with a silver and a matching hairpiece of folded mesh.

"Eren, nice to see you. And you too Erwin. Where is Wilhelm, mother?"

"He should be toward the direction of throne staircase. Last, as I noted he was talking about a drink shipment with Viscount Aldridge. Poor man lost his late wife this year."

"At least his son is witty and gifted enough to manage his estate instead of his mother." the matroness of the family led him with accompanying a son and daughter toward the table.

"Have some tomato and mozzarella skewers. They as beef satay skewers from heat pan are delightful."

"Later you can go and dance with Amelia. I'm first, all the court ladies will be jealous seeing me dance with a handsome youth." she picked up a cucumber slice with tomatoes, cream base and carrot shaped like a flower.

"Court ladies. I thought it was just old tales from the time of old." Eren did pick what got his taste and eyesight first.

With her mother eating Amelia elaborated, "See those intricate silver broaches with Baltic ember at the center with a white enameled circle and gold Latin text Honoris Servientes. Translated it means Honor Serving. The court ladies are split into several groups. Mistress of the robes for each royal woman, lady of the bedchamber, and then maid of honor with simple court lady."

Eren did saw a satin dressed woman with dark hair, and blood-red gown passing him with the mentioned broach.

"They are not the only ones; each member of the royal family has when they come of age as helper's to manage their duties and tasks for them. There is a male opposite spectrum serving the male members. A male version is black with white lettering."

Eren did eat as he did listen, in the explanatory of the palace life.

"Huh, where is Erwin?"

"He seemed to need to talk with someone. It is common, so don’t worry. Mother and I will show you around. And share some facts and gossip."

The boy did join the Duchess Arlina in dance upon the floor. ([Music here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nzo3atXtm54&list=LLHAU7RX6HWQVfZfWZdlzk_A&index=9))

"That is Countess Vautenburg. There are rumors going around that she has a much more youthful lover. But in reality that youth is her niece's son." with her mother on a dance floor, Amelia had alone time with him.

Eren had a clear insight of the titles of the nobility. He had studied bit over the nobility ranks. They went from the lower ranks to the top of the monarch.

The previously mentioned nobility books had a listing for an intro.

The lowest rank was for a gentleman and a lady as an equal female title. Esquire was the next up in the rank, however, it was not heritage title only passed as a distinction for life until death. It had lost its fashionable meaning as an attendant of a knight. Or in service under a king or nobleman as also landed proprietor of the manor.

The female title was the same as the first one of a lady. Next in the listing was the knight and dame as a title. Once a hereditary title it had become a non-hereditary one. Even so, the hereditary title knights were above the previous title.

Men had a prefix of Sir and females instead of a Dame. All of them were listed in the Grey Book of Nobility. It could list just a single title beholder, since most of the titles where not to be passed down further. Excepting the hereditary knights.

Lord and lady were the titles with the rest and upward ranking ones in the Red Book of Nobility. And they could be passed down for generations until becoming extinct or reinstated by a king or queen.

Baron, with above high ranking viscount. Count, a countess with a marquess, marchioness hanging above each other.

Above these were the duke and duchess titles. Above that was the title of prince and princes. That was a title given to the royal family members bit distant from the throne.

Then came grand duke and grand duchess with a grand prince and grand princess.

All of them had coronets that made them distinct from each other. It was the coronets base, pearl count, velvet colors. Made from red, blue and purple.

The inheritance was decided by age or birth of a child since the amendment to the Royal Inheritance Decree fifty years ago. Before that, at old ages, it was led by primogeniture of males. However, it later got amended to females in case there was no direct male member. There have been five queens since that time.

To understand one had to take a look upon the current Reiss family.

Frieda Reiss was first born of the royal family as a grand princess to inherit the throne. In a twist of fate and surprise, she denounced the right by marrying a commoner, not even one from affluent family outside the aristocracy. A palace gardener.

She however with the wish and decree of her father a title of countess and count with her husband.

That was a hot ticket for the press. And in accordance, with a law, she passed the birthright to the grand duke Ulklin Reiss.

It seemed to be all fine and right if he had not pulled the same trick as Frieda. Taking a trip abroad to the country to marry a man. Grand prince a gay, that was written in the articles and whispered around.

He did not return, and so the next in line was Historia Reiss who was just a princess. Now a grand princess.

Dirk Reiss from a prince became a grand duke. At the exact time, Abel and Florian still preserved their titles as princesses.

The king was stressed out by the two heirs doing things on their own and running out from the duty. Historia seemed rather understanding, and favorite of all.

Eren was recognizing faces of important people from the countries government, and the industrialist. There were also the judges, and court layers.

Eren did recognize old Baroness Lidia who did own the Grand Royal Plaza department store. He had encountered at Erwin's birthday.

Having a dance with Amelia ([Music here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgpC5A1nEdw&list=LLHAU7RX6HWQVfZfWZdlzk_A&index=4)) The brunette wondered around the edges of the dance floor having a food.

Until he felt stares of curiosity directed at him. A large forehead man with wrinkles in them, his head sides where shaven. He had bishops clothing and aside him was a short-haired man in a black suit. His facial hair was scraggly and bit plucky.

He felt an arm on his shoulder it belonged to the Ingrid who smiled at him at the same time dragging him away.

"Better stay away from bishop Nick, and especially the baron Roderich. They are unsavory types to hang around. Levi, Erwin would not be pleased."

With her silver-grey lace gown, she turned back with her brilliant red lips.

"Look at you, how stunning you look. Want to talk? I have a bit of time left until I have to perform."

"It is nice. What would you like to talk about?"

"Well.." it was her talking about the latest rumors and talks about the social circle of an upper class. Eren did find it fascinating, while she wanted to pick on him the dulled tale of the discovery of the ship.

There was a bit of commotion as the Eren just like the rest noticed grand princess Historia. Aside her was Dirk, Abel, and Florian.

All of them were dressed to a dazzling brilliance. Historia in her baby blue silver green pale gown with a tiara and a necklace.

Around her waist was the sash and a medallion of Order of Three Sisters in a navy color.

Just like all of the countries Paradis had orders rewarded and passed as chivalry and orders of merit. Depending on order there could be up to four classes. All of the classes had rules of how they were worn and how they had to look. And also a rank.

First class usually was a sash and an enameled cross at the bottom of it, with breast badge.

The second class was a neck badge with breast insignia.

The third class just had a neck badge while the fourth was a simple breast badge with a fabric.

There were ten orders listing from a lower rank to the highest ones.

The Order of Sword Shield – most awarded order to culture endeavors for music, literature, etc.

The Order of Red Rose - military and civil order by appointment of a current royal head.

The Order of Stallion – for social service in the government offices or organizations.

The Order of Wings – a recognition of bravery, help and those in need.

The Order of Maria – a military award for those in military service, can include civilians.

The Order of Rose – military order for bravery. Awarded only to military and its branches.

The Order of Sina – a social award for the upkeep of law and order by civilians

The Order of Three Sisters – female only order given by queens appointment.

The Order of Yimir – appointment by the queen and king on an equal agreement.

The Star of Paradis – given by sole discretion of the ruling monarch.

Each order had a dominant color single or mixed with other. The moment of the grand princess and the royal members had faded.

Things turned to before. Chater, dancing and the musicians playing once again. King and queen surrounded by the guests. Eren could not believe his eyes; the person on right was Erwin.

Erwin talking to the king was unusual to his eyes. So casually, and seemingly without restraint. The body of a man relaxed.

The queen Alma just aside on right was once a servant and a mistress from a hereditary knight family. Since the old queen had passed away, she was able to claim the throne beside her husband.

But since their frustration of both relationships had produced Historia outside the previous marriage there were snobbish cynics of her becoming one in the line.

Eren was in his dream world after hearing Ingrid sing between the entrance staircase branches. ([Music here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rg4L5tcxFcA&index=3&list=LLHAU7RX6HWQVfZfWZdlzk_A)).

At the end of the performance, he did get approached by a young butler in a palace staff uniform who passed him a note.

Eren did unfold the small note with a legend flowing handwriting discretely near a wall pilaster.

I would like to meet you. Come under the right arch opening of the throne staircase and then take the corridor on right.

With the eyes of the most at the singer, he did go to the beaux art carved stone arch under the staircase landing.

Few steps down and in front was a hallway as Eren did turn on his feet toward the right. The corridor was barely lit sunken in a semi-darkness.

A shadow dived in front of his eyes as his left arm was grabbed and he was pulled along the hallway through a doorway.

Eren found himself ending up in a spacious hallway room. Both ends had stairs with large statues tucked away in shadowy corners.

The walls where pure sandstone with busts, paintings. Large oriental carpet upon the white and black diamond layout.

Blue curtains with gold threads gave a view out with floor lanterns illuminating it in a soft fade of white light.

Eren immediately recognized where he was. The half-circle Garden Pavilion shaped as Plaza de España. A chain of seven buildings in a row.

After wondering around his eyes drawn to a person near a window and the formal sofa.

It was Historia Reiss standing proud and mysterious with the blue eyes upon him.

"You are peculiar. I wondered what you were as the neighbor living just aside Erwin. Not to sound compulsive or irrationally obsessive. I noticed you on TV. Oh, I forgot introducing myself, how silly. Ah, but you already would know my name."

"I’m sorry. Let’s start from now. I'm Eren Yeager, but you seem to know that already. This is bit awkward to ask. But did you send that note to me?"

"Yes, I did. I was just curious. I did get caught up and followed along with your discovery." the blond female sat down on the sofa near the window.

"There is only one question that I would like to receive, and I hope it could be clear."

"You have a question for me. I have questions. We should keep the talking short. For mine and your missing presence would make suspicion and search around the palace."

"True." Eren had a comprehension that with Historia missing would cause a search around the palace grounds and territory.

"I wonder to the tales of the three sisters is true." Eren spotted a wall medallion with the crown of three sisters. They were distinct from each other.

"Ah, that story of the discovery of two sister tombs. Its a fact, not a fiction. Deep, deep down below the palace in the underground, there is a passage of a tunnel. It was found in a renovation. There were several levels to scan using see trough method of sounding. Crypt after a crypt with royal family members."

"The exploring went down generations of generations, collapses and special blocked passages took time to clean out."

"The tomb was fascinating, old frescoes telling a tale that the sword actually was an extraterrestrial rock from space. It got turned in a sword blade. It did not rust, was sharp as a finely sharpened blade. Their tomb was not the last since we got down to their father's tomb." the blond posied and refined royal seemed not to be worry of him.

"You and I are rather similar spots. I dug up that you inherited a huge inheritance. Must be life-changing, but it is nothing to compare being a next to a throne."

"Okay. But you replied to my question."

"Oh, I could blame that on my personality. Ever since being a grand princess I try to forthcoming."

"I wanted to know more about the Crimson Dagger. Just curious, as I ....." she heard steps as the door opened and in them stood the same young man that had passed her the note.

"Historia, hurry up. Your father is making a speech soon. You don’t want to be late."

The blond girl jumped up from the couch, after that getting next to a mirror on the wall to fix her gown.

"I'm so sorry, but we should rush to the ballroom."

With his feet upon the red carpet, the three of them rushed back to the grand ballroom. Making a deal between themselves they conspicuously and without drawing, attention decided to split.

The butler went first out in the ballroom.

While Historia took a shortcut up to the upper floors behind the throne room. Eren emerged out from the stone arch and slithered along the wall.

The room had not drawn by his disappearance and the missing presence of Historia.

The room resounded with a new musical piece. ([Music here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUuusqy50yk&list=LLHAU7RX6HWQVfZfWZdlzk_A&index=63))

Eren spotted Erwin and he froze. He was dancing with a dark-haired hussy. A hussy, where the hell that came from? Green sparks of envy and jealousy lit in a fire.

The brown-haired boy was starting to develop a sense of jealousy. He so wanted to stain that bitches gown with a drink like a pitty, jealous girlfriend.

But it could never work, damn that dark-haired sow.

"Somebody is a bit jealous. Don’t they, that look can tell a thousand words." it got him startled. He let out relief as it was Amelia.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don’t be coy with me. Call it a female premonition. I see how you look at my brother with deep fondness. Here have a glass of champagne and food while going along with my plan after the dance is done. It will be fast since I know this symphony."

"What plan?" the boy had turned to Ameli passing him two glasses of champagne with food while on the move.

Amelia had a grin and a lively smirk on her face. What he had not known until later was that Levi had called both sister and brother the same twin apples of a single branch

Erwin had spotted them with a blond muscular man in suit nearing them.

"Here you go." Eren passed from his hands champagne glass.

"Thanks."

Erwin noticed his sisters glance toward him, "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"What you mean by that?"

"I know that look since childhood when I displeased you. What are you trying to tell me?"

"Okay, my dear brother it is you, or your blind attitude." she with her index finger pointed stabing in his chest.

"You take this boy with you along, but don’t ask him if he wanted to dance. You wander off and seem to ignore his presence talking with others. Have some courtesy, brother."

"For a daughter of mine, Im proud that she did grow up nice and understanding." both son and daughter with Eren had not noticed mother slipping near them.

"She is rather right, take Eren out on the dance floor and have a nice dance. It would be just proper and polite, its not like there are no women dancing with women or men with men on the dance floor. You can see even young teens on the dance floor." she was just aside Eren softly and politely directing him.

Eren had not paid attention, but he was not the only one of the young age on the dance floor. Young members of the family, latter that would be confirmed by Erwin himself.

It was a Christmas party and definitely for families. Suddenly it had dawned upon him and that the older sister and her mother were the same. He could feel shivers run down his spine.

The Smith family could seem rather pleasant, nice and welcoming but at that same time cold and calculating of their whims and desires.

All of those doubts faded being in the hands of Erwin preparing for a next dance. ([Music here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPba-i26YNA&list=LLHAU7RX6HWQVfZfWZdlzk_A&index=5))

They seemingly floated on the varnished parquetry floor with grace and elegance. Eren could thank the dancing lessons as it seemed to please Erwin.

Not only they were dancing with grace but drawing attention from the dancers, and non-dancers.

Curious glances, but Eren did brush them away since nothing did matter just the blond man in front of him.

Taking a turn Eren was following the lead of Erwin with feet touching the ground at the same temp as the gorgeous hunk in front of him.

But alas all has to come to end the several minutes in the dancing made him flutter in the stomach. And his brain floated like gravity did not exist under his feet.

Eren was beset by the nervousness seeing in the turn of a glance both female members having a chat. Something did bother him of what those two had talked, as he excused himself after getting off from the dance floor to get to the toilets.

They were after a question to Erwin underneath with stone arches of the entry staircase they had used to get in the ballroom straight from the ballroom floor.

The beaux-arts arch stone steps led into an elongated gallery just beneath the steps with the second one on the other side allowing the passage.

There was illumination from the globe like wall sconces with two passages. On the left was lavatory area for men, on right in the passage for women.

Eren slid into the passage with its plane but the still dignified decor of sculptures, support columns and plant stands under the white barrel vaults.

Further from the doors to the men's room was the shadowy darkness of the passage. It was solemn silence with the barely audible sound of music.

The toilets were on point lavish, marble and cabins that were finely crafted. Eren, after done with his nature need, washed his hands in front of the long stand. Taking look in the front mirror he left the room.

Just by curiosity, Eren let himself with nobody present let wonder deeper in the passage. It was dark and silent his feet silenced by the red carpet.

Eren heard voices approach and he got all panicked, looking around he found a perfect hiding spot behind a pilaster with a flower pot.

"What do you want to talk to me, Gerald?"

"Don’t be so standoff lord Nick. Since I’m the one supporting you're endeavors. It has been a hard time since the break-in inside the sunken castle. We almost lost one of our men. Lucky for us our spy Deltoff is supplying us with data from the museum." the unknown man spoke. Eren could barely see the clothing of man named Nick since the plant was a huge fern.

"How is it going? The new location found by those snot nose brats."

"No clues yet, the area now is flooded with archeologists and a conservationist trying to preserve, catalog and document the area."

"Keep your eyes open for clues. You still have the number of Ralph if you need help. I still hope to get time to talk with that brown haired boy who found the ship. Anyhow this is not the time for discussions. We will have a chance to talk at docks." the man cut short as Eren heard further in the dark passage a sound of doors opening.

The two men on cue walked toward the ballroom as the boy did hold his breath. It was a maid in uniform that passed him moments later with a pile of towels.

Eren was relieved and taken aback by those words. Those men were definitely up to no good and it was better to avoid being alone.

The brunette got back and joined up with Erwin and her sister. He apologized for being a bit late making excuse lies of running into a girl. A girl who recognized him from TV and wanted to know more about the discovered pirate ship.

There was a buzz in the ballroom. ([Music here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SY3Kxf7ZTeI&list=LLHAU7RX6HWQVfZfWZdlzk_A&index=71)) Eren wondered why was that? The answer was an Honors Dance. A dance where a royal member of the family when reaching the age of sixteen could pick a dance partner.

It could be any age or gender. Historia at her previous Christmas ball had picked Erwin's father at age of sixteen. He was her first dance partner for the continuing future Honor Dances.

Each royal member that was at the age of sixteen could pick a dance partner.

Historia Reiss proud and majestic approached them.

"Would you like to dance with me? I would be honored if you accompany me as a dancer for the next music cycle." she with smile spoke with Eren.

"It would be my honor, grand princess Historia." he got on the empty dance floor with king and queen having picked their dance partners.

([Music here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmCnQDUSO4I&index=64&list=LLHAU7RX6HWQVfZfWZdlzk_A)) Six pairs being the only dancers on the vast and empty floor with rest at the edges near windows looking upon the dancers.

Princess gown fluttered in the steps of the waltz and the crowd was silent with just musical instruments resounding in the large interior.

Eren led Historia along with him as she matched his rhythm. Step, step by step they gracefully and seamlessly like they have done it for a long time.

Then after the Honor Dance things seemed to be as previously. Those who wanted to dance were dancing on the floor, while others feasted on the food.

The man named seemed to approach him but it was a stroke of luck that Ingrid did invite them to dance. Eren did avoid that, by having a dance with her.

It was ten in the evening and Eren with Erwin had decided to get back home. Saying his goodbyes to Erwin’s mother, sister, brother and the brother's wife.

Eren with Erwin aside walked out from the ballroom on the back route out from the palace. The elevator ride back to the ministry building.

Mike did take them back to Erens home where at the entry lobby he gave a passionate kiss.

With a full stomach, in the warm interior Eren with happy satisfaction and a slight smile. Eren walked up the steps to his bedroom.

Gettin in his warm room Eren started to undress his clothing. First to go was a suit jacket, with pants next and then the remaining pieces.

A relief came upon him after taking off the socks, then done hanging the clothing upon the hanger and placed in the wardrobe.

Standing in front of the mirror he brushes his teeth, after a shower in a bathrobe. And then done drying his hair the boy retreated in his bedroom.

The soft Jacquard damask bed cover was pulled up as the boy got under the sheets. By the next day, he will meet up with Erwin at a train station.

There is still New Year celebrations then the boy after getting cozy on the soft mattress turned off his lights. A night just to sleep with the eyelids covering the green eyes shut.

Sleep had overtaken him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a simple Happy New Years. I should need a lucky next year for sure. Getting laid off from work just before December was unexpected. But life is life even if it sounds something out of a movie, also I should be grateful for unemployment support until I find a new job. "Life is hard. And we better laugh at everything, otherwise, we're going down the tubes. Joan Rivers'' I also have savings for that. My friend suggested that I open a Patreon page for fanfic. I think I will go with that. I'm planning currently things out, like side stories, pdf files with photos that get woven in my fanfic. And even sketches and mine drawings. I will have a sample free for the current fanfic. There are other fanfics already in work and saved on my computer's hard drive. Kuroshitsuji fanfic set in the UK and in India. Kuroko no Basket where Kuroko somehow ends a manager of a dorm while being in university. And other works in progress. Here is currently a small sample before full chapter gets uploaded. Anyhow, HAPPY NEW YEAR.

CHAPTER 27

A last day of December with New Year just in a doorstep had come. Eren was in his bedroom set up to go out with Mikasa.

The last couple of days had been calm. Eren still retold what he had heard in the palace to Armin, Connie, and Jean.

As a guarantee, they decided to be on watch if they saw something unusual or noticed unwelcomed attention. Eren even had written down the names of Roderich, Nick, Gerald for safety just in case.

It was seven in the evening, and Eren was with Mikasa going to visit Erwin’s villa. In the attendance will be the Connie’s and Armin's families.

There were other family members of villa servants, and from the bakery too. Ilse, Gin, and Luke with their families would not be attending.

They were at the town halls New Year party. It was an annual party thrown at the spacious and the grand Society hall located at the back from main front edifice.

Stained glass windows, a vast floor of intricate caustic tile floor and tables set for the feast. The room was a Medieval Gothic and by far the most principal room from two other halls.

Built as a linear construction there where two other halls on each end of the town hall. To the east was the Performance Hall and west a Justice-hall.

The Performance Hall was a hall for social gatherings of music plays, chorus songs, etc. The Justice-hall as implied was a court hall of law.

The town hall, in reality, was a mini-cosmos of the government building. There was the social registry, law, and justice, record departments.

Each of them governed the region and the citizens living in it. From construction laws, birth, marriage, and death to other daily deeds and needs.

The snow that had begun in mid-day had heaped down in a soft layer.

"Eren, are you ready yet?" in the doorframe emerged Mikasa.

"Yes. I’m ready, but this damn small button is troublesome."

"Let me take care of it." she walked up to him and then like it was ease got the button in her place.

"Thanks a lot. That button was a rather stubborn one."

With a warm smile and bit of gratitude, she gripped him by hand, "Come, let's get going. We don’t want to be late."

The duo got down the stairs into the wardrobe room near the exit to get dressed in their winter clothing. After that, it was shortcut rough the forest led by him since Mikasa did not know about the path.

They with a flashlight and Eren in front went through the forest. He had assured Mikasa that he knew the path from his head.

And how he could not. He had taken a dozen times to see Erwin and while wandering around his property lands.

The villa looked refined and magnificent standing proud and illuminated in yellow lights. As the duo emerged out from the forest they could see the cars in front of the building.

Eren until now had not paid attention but he could see from the stairs up to the main entry the town in the distance.

The most prominent in the scenery was the church tower and the tower of a town hall. The spires were the biggest towering constructions besides the metal spire used for radio signals.

Snow had been cleared off the stone steps. The warmth of the inside flushed upon their skin.

Eren and Mikasa could hear voices from the parlor room that was large space and could accommodate up to fifty humans.

The day or the late day up till midnight was fabulous. Laughter, joy, and excitement with the beloved people around him.

Watching the fireworks from the terrace of the villa. Since it was near the town, it was easy to see dozen firework blossom sparkling above the town.

They did also fire the fireworks as they thundered open above their heads on a New Year’s Eve. There was a passionate kiss from Erwin behind a column that tinted the youths face red.

I hope the next year would be nice to me. That was all of he desired while turning in finally under the blanket.

***

February the last month of winter came and went. The outdoors behind the clear glass windows showed how time and the surroundings changed.

The snow blankets withered down and from the icicles, one by one dripped water drops. The drops of water dripped down from the roof edges in to roof drains.

Day by day new changes outside. The snow blankets revealing patches of the browned light grass with strands of the new green grass.

The buds on the tree seemingly thick and waiting a moments chance to open. The birds chirping on the sunny days with the weather becoming warmer.

Just coming home from school he glimpsed at the mossy brick wall Snowbells grown out from the cold ice blanket.

March did come and it was at its end Eren rather inpatient counting the days till March 30th. His birthday.

It was advantageous as he was now eighteen years old, the birthday was wonderful and Erwin was charming. In gift Eren got a nice section silver bracelet, it was cool at first on his skin.

Not so heavy, easy to wear and it was pleasant to keep on his right arm. It came together with a kiss that lasted a short time since they were not the only ones at his birthday bash.

Eren did crave for excitement and pleasure of flesh but alas it was not to be. The dreaded final tests and exams for each subject were creeping near. First to go would be the secondary subjects that would be finalized by their final mark with no lessons in those subjects further. They were a sport, computer studies, chemistry, home economics, etc.

Then came the primary or compulsory key lessons that prominently included math, English language, and literature, etc. They had a valuable opinion on extra exams in other academic subjects like geometry, algebra, biology, etc.

Once could fill in the qualifying exam application on the extra exams from specific subjects listed in a list just by check marking them and promptly signing them. Then the sheets of intended paper would get carefully collected and passed to the school administration.

March was the application month for the subjects of the examination. It was Hange who gave him key insight of the hows and dont's to the Reiss Wallmaria University.

First, it was not the important currently, and he had to let it slide until the end of May. March was over then there were April and May exams with the successful graduation.

April was the excellent starting point of the exam season. The schedule was pre-arranged and with a break, days to rest a mind and head.

Erens secondary subjects were Science, Chemistry, Social Studies, Physical Education, Computer Studies, Home Economics, Art, Health Education, and Music.

Compulsory lessons were reasonably Math, History, English language and literature. For the optional exams, he had picked Algebra, Biology, Geography, Foreign Language – German. Dropped, left unpicked was Geometry and Physics.

Each subject went as listed previously starting with a secondary subject as Science, on the 5th of April.

No mobile phones, just a printed paper card with a name and number code that showed where one sat. The code had to be also written down on the exam paper in an empty white square row.

Available tools in exam consisted of a pencil, eraser and an ink pen. Sometimes a ruler. The standard blue ink, while the pencil could be used to write in the empty slots or check them before unanimously affirmed by a pen.

Eren was flipping through his notes for the Science lessons. His grades had a hundred points in that subject. Still, it was rather to be meticulously prepared.

The next day test was a ten page long for two hours. It was mentally demanding as Eren let out a relieved breath as the rest of the class.

And so it went test after a test for the April month. Thank god for Easter or Spring holidays since they were able to rest in that free time gap.

The pile of the secondary subject tests were finalized at the end of April just before the exam month of May. Also, their lesson curriculum lost all the secondary lessons instead filled in with break, self-study or extra lesson of compulsory and optional lessons.

The first exam in Math took five hours, with an hour break for lunch at the cafeteria. It was on the 7th of May.

It was from that point on that Eren was repeating fiercely the studies and their notes hard. Eight exams each one of different size. From seven at a guaranteed minimum and to twelve pages at a possible maximum of tests sheets.

As for the exams, there was a group of Commission of Certified Test Graders. This group that consisted mostly of females valued the grades on spot.

The final was the foreign language exam that Eren was certain he passed with brilliance.

As per practice and form after exams always in the long-held tradition was spinning in discussion around the tests. What questions they picked, what was the correct answer, etc.

"Finally, thank god. I think my brain would have short-circuited with that exam in Physics." sitting in the school's courtyard under the tree upon the new lush grass Connie was drinking from his juice box.

The skies were blue and the weather was nice with a nice plus twelve degrees.

"Yeah, that last test was a long one. Did you pick A1 as your answer from the first question?" Sasha sitting in a lotus pose was listening to a piece of music with one ear mic in her ear.

"There was several multiple correct answers in that one." Armin, who sat on a stone close preparing for his Geometry exam.

"Huh, really. I hope I did get a correct one."

"Jean, how was your exam?" Sasha saw Jean with his books in his hands stepping out from a shadowy perimeter walkway that had four entry points.

"What are you talking about? I still have a French language exam to pass." he stopped next to them.

"Good luck for you, at least me, Sasha and Eren finished our exams and we are free." Connie grinned slyly resting with his back against the oak trees trunk.

"It does not mean anything if you end faster or later the exams. What you currently should pay attention is the final grade mark certificates and a diploma." still standing Jean cut back at Connie's remark.

"I'm rather thankful I did take that remedial class in Math, and Eren did help me out with those notes. You sure changed this year Eren, I presume your grades will be amazing."

"That idiot just got lucky."

"Dream on horse face, I studied hard. Shouldn’t you be meeting with your date, Marco." Eren popped out from behind the tree trunk and after walking close to Jean grinned.

"What's with you idiot?"

"Oh, nothing. Just..." he got near him and whispered in his ear.

"I actually saw you and Marko going at it on my couch you, nasty dirty pervert."

"What did you do tell him?" Sasha got just curious.

"Oh, nothing. He should go faster to meet up with his lovely boyfriend Marco. They seem like a team of a duo."grinning a shit happy grin with his elbow he poked Jean's ribs.

"Shut up, you idiot. I should be going, there are just a couple of minutes left until the language exam starts. Bye."

"I too should be going. My geometry exam should be soon. See you all." Armin did look upon his wristwatch.

"Good luck, Armin. See you later." Sasha wished him as the blond boy walked to the school's entrance.

The rest had two free hours that they wisely decided to spend in schools library.

The library was at the corner of the square Tudor building. A large three-floor hall stocked up with shelf by shelf brimming with thousands of books.

Eren, Sasha, and Connie were in the reference room. The only place were one could talk normally without being silenced by a librarian.

It was a day before Friday in May and the next week would be the graduation time.

Then they would be getting to their class for a home class lesson. It was a tradition each week before Friday being a home class.

The latest events, schedules, and things planned where discussed in the home class.

After having a quick brunch from a vending machine and a side shop out on a terrace. The three of them went to the class.

Located on the second floor and in a corner, it had a nice look upon the front of the school. A green grass lawn with trees, flowers and at the front of the second school building.

Behind it was the car lot. The class was double seat desks with teachers desk at the side in front of the class and a big black chalkboard.

The stone mullion windows, and at the back of class a door. It led to the private teacher's room. A cabinet like room. Each class had the same room at the back on each floor.

The trio had to take one of four main staircase up. The area was illuminated by the bay window behind what was the three-floor staircase.

Walking over the brown tile floor under the arches along the hallway while side branch hallways let in daylight.

Their class number was A203. Each class had triple numbering and split in A or B class.

There was Armin sitting at the table what Eren shared with him. He told them that he had finished faster up his exam as he gave all the test sheets to the teacher. With that, he was allowed to leave.

The rest of the classmates gathered in the class from their exams. Teacher Caven told them about next week being a graduation week.

Last week had been a photo Monday for graduation album. As she told them she also told that their secondary subject marks where input in their graduation diploma from the class journal.

Eren had seen his marks, and he was happy. He did receive a page of the secondary subject grades.

Science-98%

Chemestry-98%

Social Studies-100%

Physical Education-100%

Computer Studies-100%

Home Economics-100%

Art-100%

Health Education-100%

Music-100%

Eren was gleeful and happy seeing his grade marks. Next week they would receive compulsory and optional subject grading.

The graduation was on the next weeks Friday and the lessons were no more. Just two days free from Monday to Tuesday.

***

It was a day before graduation once again in a class. The air heavy and charged with Caven soon to step through the rooms doors.

The doors did open as their class teacher came inside. One by one she called the class members to the table giving them a page with their grades.

She did congratulate Eren and Armin the most. He was grinning corner to corner seeing his grades in the compulsory education lessons.

Math-98%

History-99%

English language-100%

English literature-100%

Optional exams also did not disappoint or made him frown as he was happy.

Algebra-96%

Biology-100%

Geography-100%

German-97%

Eren was go happy lucky. With that kind of grades, he will definitely get in the Wall Maria University.

Next week he was still an entrance test for the new university.

***

"Eren, Eren wake up. You don’t want to miss your graduation." a familiar voice that belonged to Mikasa woke him up as a hand was shaking him.

"You did forget to put on your alarm clock." His sister who was done with the university spoke to him.

"What time it is now?"

"It’s almost ten. Get dressed up we should be at the school for your graduation. It should begin at eleven a clock." with that as Mikasa stood in the arch she shut the doors behind her walking downstairs.

Eren crawled out from the bed and got it fixed. Combing his messy hair locks and then putting on a suit.

After a check in the mirror, he was pleased with his outer appearance and look.

Eren did take a walk down to the first floor for a late breakfast. Where Mikasa was dressed in a nice gown and a white neat jacket around her shoulders.

The day out was sunny and blue-skied. Today Mikasa was driving instead of Eren as she took out her keys to her shimmering dark brown two-seater Corvette.

The color coating was a mix of brown and a fine glitter mix. She had bought it from the money she was able to get from the inheritance.

Getting out from the car in the schools parking space, it was walking to the schools front. There already was a large crowd of parents, friends, and teachers.

They were processing to the main hall. Eren did promise to see her as they split up.

Eren finally met up with his classmates. The main hall was decorated for the occasion. The windows open to let in the fresh air.

There were seats for the graduates in a nice c shape on the right. While in front was the rest of the guests.

The graduates of class A and B took their seats. Eren sat between Armin and Connie.

And just like it was since the founding of the school in the year 1745 the annual graduation of the final year class began with the principal's speech.

Then after a principals speech followed the talk of teachers of the two classes. And as he had seen with his sister last year in a longstanding tradition, there was a passing of diplomas and albums. Before the best in grades from class gave a speech of gratitude and encourage others.

A diploma was given by the principal and the album of the class by the teacher.

And just in two and a half hour the graduation event was done and wrapped up. Next was a light graduation cake with a glass of non-alchoholic champagne since it was school.

Eren gladly read through the class diary. The class diary was a folder of photos, and stories of classmate thoughts through their trips, etc. Trough each year a new one was made as they were preserved in the archives. It was not like they were not left without a momentos.

Then there was a party thrown at Sasha’s parent's restaurant. Lough, a speech of words and even playing of accordion by Marco.

The party continued up till ten a clock in the evening. Eren full and exhausted feel into the bed as Morpheus dusted his eyes shut.

***

Just two days of Saturday and Sunday were gone like a flash of thunder. Eren did check his grades, and they were fine with polished caligraphy in the diploma.

It had all the signatures of the school board teachers and even a holographic security sticker. Eren had to take them with him to the Reiss Royal Wall Maria University exam. It was scheduled on a Monday. He also had his passport.

Sunday he did get snuggled by Erwin as an encouragement and for him to try to achieve the success for the entry.

Eren would have just gone by the desire, but he had to stop the flames of passion and put a lid on it for that time. The entrance exam was at nine in the morning by the webpage of the university.

The test would be five pages as he could read from the informative source of two hours long period. The ride to the university was just a half hour ride to the stone construction of the building.

In front of him was the green bronze gates made in a geometric tree shape depiction.

There was a crowd of new people in the courtyard. An arrow with a text to left told in what direction was the registration for the exams.

"Hey, hey. Are you the boy from the TV. What was your name? Eren, was it?" a red-haired girl did draw his attention bo coming close to him.

"Yeah, sorry. Who are you?"

"My name is Isabel Magnolia. You and I are here for an entrance exam." the green-eyed girl with reddish brown hair mentioned her name.

Toward them were coming two boys one was tall with brown hair and eyes. The boy aside him was average sized one with light gray eyes and dark blond hair.

"Yan, Furlan. Come here I want to introduce you with Eren. He just like we is trying to apply for entry at this university."

"Hello. Nice to meeting you." Eren being forthcoming and polite.

"Oh, the boy from the pirate ship discovery." Yan recognized him.

"I’m sorry I would like to talk, but I want to apply for entry in this university. I see you got registered." Eren saw that all three had a piece of paper with a number.

"Yes, anyhow you can go. Later there will be the entrance exam. The information you will receive in the registration process. See you, then." the bit cheerful girl left behind the brunette walked to the left wing.

Eren got under the semi-dome supported by pillars the copper oxidized to form a green thin verdigris layer.

Under the dome was a hanging lantern in chains. Walking over the entry point he was in a wide lobby. In front stairs up and he noticed an arrow with showed in what direction was registration.

The guiding arrow directed him to an office room behind the steps was a young man with a name tag named Flagon.

A thin beard on the finely shaped chin with blond hair.

The room had wainscoting with a gilded frame, blind arches inclosed by marble frame or what could be similar or just a painting reproducing the effect.

The lean man's eyes behind the desk got up in the single window room that was a for certain a teachers office.

"Another, one. Come take a seat, if you are here for the entrance exam we need your passport and your diploma. Marlene, can you scan them? Here fill in this page." The man like it was a casual occurrence passed him the single page.

A blond too in her hands, the passport and the education diploma as she did scan them and returned the documents as Eren filled in the paper.

"Thanks for filling the paper. Eren Yeager, hnn. I have heard that name somewhere. Sing here in the applicant notebook. Your number is 156."

In front was a listing of the applicants for the placement in the university.

After putting his signature the man took the notebook.

"Here is your applicant number. Pin it to your breast, and write it down on your exam page. The exams will be in several classrooms. Your is class 102 on the ground floor, the test is at 10:15. Now you can go."

Since he had the time he decided to go to the class not wanting to be late. The hallway was the simple one giving off a vibe of Hobbit residence. The floor was stone of two colors. A darker outer color and the squares that had cut corners with the central part in a red carpet with golden borders.

Curved wood and stone wall details with glass globe lights. On the right side were the windows behind what was the inclosed columned passage with an undisrupted look into the large courtyard. It did not cut along the entire perimeter of the side wing.

The staircase up to the second floor had an intricate shell floor motive. Eren went along the hallway with others wandering around checking the brass numbers aside from the doors.

Eren by logic after seeing the first door found class 102. There was already a large group of test takers.

He counted twenty. And he recognized a familiar head of hair. Armin Alert. He wanted to approach him and talk but a woman stepped out from the class.

She was about in her thirties with black hair and fashion sense of an elderly Chinese lady. It meant that her clothing was intricately decorated with fine embroidery and stones.

"Hello, there. My name is Carina. So you are the new batch of students for this year. Come all of you inside and take a seat. Before taking the pens with you standing on the table. After you all have taken seats, I will give you out five pages of test upside down. You will be only filling it in when I give you a start mark. You only have two hours, so watch your time. So, come on in!"

With those words, the twenty of them got into the spacious class. The walls were of wood and other variable unknown materials with an interior of Pantheon in Rome as an influence for sure.

Wide and arched windows with the sun flooding inside made the room feel charming. The dust particles dancing in the air, the light aroma of old wood and paper.

There was a huge shelf unit at the back of the class.

Eren took his place in the single seat desk. With her chunky, thick cork heels resounding on the wood floor. One by one she placed the pages on the table.

They were placed in a criss-cross over each other for easy dividing for the exam takers.

"You can start." Carina sat down on her chair next to the desk.

The class was dead silent with a sound of flipping sound of pages, the pens on paper. A clock hung above the chalkboard ticked on with its beat resounding in the room.

Two hours, Eren did give his papers just seven minutes before the end of the second hour. In the class only were left six humans as he walked out of room to talk with Armin.

"Armin, I never knew you wanted to go here."

"Actually, I got an invitation to apply to this university from the university and recommendation of the schools principal." both were on their way to home. They had one up to two weeks before they would receive an answer if they were accepted or not.

"I was convinced that you had applied for the university in the capital."

"I wanted to, but I did have a hesitancy to apply for the big city. I also had an aversion, but there were other two options. Since this university was the closest basing just on a moments choice I decided to step on this chance of possibility."

"Sounds fair enough, I to had three backup supports in the education."

Armin had a smile, "Want to get back to the town and go to Hanges for a drink? I speculate you want to join again as an employee for the summer break."

Eren could not disagree.

***

A fourth day had passed since the entrance testing, and Eren was in home cleaning up after a meal. When a ding on his smartphone made him pick the device out from his pocket.

He had a message in his e-mail account. One touch on the opened message warning opened the content.

_From Reiss Royal Wall Maria University_

_We are informing that you Eren Yeager have passed the entrance exam. As a student of the university, we have added a pdf file of necessary preparations to be taken for the four and five years of studies depending on chosen academic degree._

_A second pdf file is including bachelors, masters and doctorate degrees. Pick your education details, or if you are uncertain in your education we do provide a comprehensive hundred-page test. The link is available in the second pdf file._

_The university provides undergraduate and postgraduate degrees. Offering up to 152 degrees through our associate branches in bachelors, masters, and doctorate._

_With best wishes, Reiss Royal Wall Maria University education council._

It made him feel after reading the message as he would explode from inside out. Pure happiness that made him run down the stairs in search of Mikasa and hug her.

A definetly best of the best days in the life with many to follow as there have been many from the past.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new NSFW chapter. As in the previous chapter I mentioned I have added a link to my pdf file in research for my fanfic. It comes in pdf format with photos, citations, and my added text with explanations.  
> https://dl.orangedox.com/G5JjvL

CHAPTER 28

Eren awoke happy go lucky just one day later since the e-mail of change. Armin to had been approved also by the confirmation message.

He wanted to go to Erwin’s villa. Instead in an unfortunate event, the blond, blue-eyed hunk was away up till today at Mitras.

Erwin should be back, right now it was ten in the day. Next week was a job day in the bakery and sweets shops. As Eren stepped inside the kitchen dressed up and in socks upon the wood floor there was already breakfast placed for him.

A note on the fridge told Mikasa had gone to the town to buy groceries since the fridge was almost empty. Opened behind the silver fridge doors were four empty shelves with a yogurt pack, sausages, cream cheese, and cream.

In the doors, there were eggs and a bottle of currant juice. The rest was emptiness.

Shutting the doors, he went with food prepared by Mikasa's hands.

The thin but wide porcelain dish was placed on a heat plate. The dish was white sliced bread baked from both sides with egg. It made the bread soft, and a bit of sprinkle of sugar made it tasty. Even without sugar, it was delicious and mouthwatering.

Crisp and soft the food was easy to consume. After eating eight slices and downing a glass of water mixed with C vitamin he went off to spread composted leaves on the plant routes.

The lawn had gone through its first lawn mowing. Eren even had established a new garden. The old one was in autumn churned and mixed with composting. The rich fertilized made from tree leaves, old vegetables, grass, peels of fruit and even of old juice.

It smoked with white steam in decomposing stage with a slight smell of rot ammonium nipping at his nose.

All of it was either pilled and mixed together in one pile, while he had a large metal barrel with a mechanism that let spill its content out. Grass cuttings, fruit remains and juice mixed made a green and smelly mass as the solids putrified in liquid.

The area was hidden away from sight by a green fence. He implored and experimented with composting methods. Using a special shredder that could shred wood branch cuttings, leaves and other biological matter made things comfortable for him.

A perfect fertilizer for growing vegetables and fruit trees. Eren even picked out stray leaves that had fallen in a fountain.

Doing the outdoor chores the brunette used a bit smidge of salt water to clean off the fungi and moss from stone bases of the sculptures.

Cuttings of old dried and dead stalks of flowers already had been sent in the shredder. At the earliest spring season.

The newly planted flowers were already grown out and threes had lush green leaves and foliage.

Spring cleaning had been done, lasting a three day period starting point being the highest point of the house and down to the basement. After work out around the yard, Eren got inside the house as bit latter Mikasa came from shopping.

He had exchanged his work clothing for his daily clothing.

"Eren, could you come out and help me out? I have four bags of groceries." with a fabric bag full of bread, she walked over the doorstep. On her shoulder, she had two baguettes.

"Yeah, let me put down the water can." the young teen strolled out from the conservatory.

Eren got out with her as he and her after getting the back luggage compartment open. Each grabbed two bags. Mikasa shut the cars back lid shut.

Back at the kitchen, it was placing the food consumables in their proper, located places. Eren shut the sturdy fridge doors. Mikasa replaced the empty instant milk and coffee stand in the shelf with new packets.

"Are you off to somewhere?"

"Yes, visit Erwin and then explore his villas back garden. Then just wander around, I have a rather a paramount of things. I do promise to be back for dinner. As for lunch, I will have the meal there. Hange should be there today too. I already prearranged my working status for the next week."

"Okay, but dispose of the trash from the kitchen."

Eren did grab the bin near the exit walking to the disposal garbage bin that was emptied on certain days. Then he properly placed in its place and was out through doors.

A pleasant and refreshing wind breeze swept even in the forest. The branches and the spruce trees bending in the sway of wind. White flowers of cherry, plum trees enticed honey bees.

The white plumes did scatter the petals of white upon the grounds of the surrounding area. The cotton looking fluffy flowers had a delightful aroma.

Then a flicker happened in his head. There was no staff in Erwin’s villa. A sneak attack was tugging at his brain.

He did take the second route out from the enclosed huge garden area.

Walking over the stone bridge with the clear sound of a stream beneath it gurgling along the stones and sands.

The river stream and water flow had increased in speed and span with melted waters, and spring showers.

The earth and soil just like the fresh new leaves were dark, the land soft and easy to walk on with a bounce. Eren froze seeing in a clearing a bunny.

A grey rabbit, a common animal in the wilderness of the forests. The long ear bunny did escape between the shrubbery of vegetation.

Eren did use the hidden gap to get under the fence. He had found it just recently a round medallion of folded swirls by thick shrubbery and one needed to kneel.

He was right that nobody would be at home since he did not see the cars of the staff away from the main body of the palatial villa.

The parking lot was wisely hidden away from the front sight. The only thing was Erwin's car silent next to the doors of the garage.

The doors where open, letting him slide inside.

A silence in his ears. He did take a peek in the parlor and the facing room. No presence of him at all. He was not in the on the white room, then one floor above him.

The dark navy blue room with white molded frames with inclosing the scenery of nature.

Eren did get up to the landing between the two floors. Facing him was the balcony and balustrade level spanning three walls. Above the entrance hallway pillars were the second-floor area. A stone wall with an arched glass window with a bow curved framing at the top and with four vertical, horizontal glass pane slot frames.

Behind this window wall and painted in Pompei arrangement was a hallway to a bedroom area. The second floor was bedrooms, bathrooms, private sitting rooms with toilets.

The third floor was also bedrooms with other amenities. Like billiard, gym, sauna etc. The round large oculus windows giving a marvelous sight of outdoor lands.

After getting up to the second floor he walked over the blue carpet to the double doors.

He was spot on, in the furnished living room area. Laying on the cozy, soft sofa was the blond man that Eren had a deep crush. A mix of desire, crush, and just blatant fascination to snuggle up and cuddle.

Eren thought to sneak up to him. Not a chance, while he tried and opted how to sneak up to him.

The hulking man seemingly slept, but as Eren approached he got grabbed by his legs and the air was knocked out of him.

The next thing what he came to realize after the dull motion in his brain stopped that he was squashed against the backrest of the sofa.

"Bad boy, for trying to sneak up on me. I will not let you do that, Eren." Eren felt a kiss on his nape. A sensation that made his skin turn goosebumps from the shrill sensation.

"Congrats, on getting in the university." The man let him turn around, with the back and the spine resting against the marshmallow soft padding of sofas backrest.

"How did, you know that?"

"Armin told me, I met him in the town while getting back from the city."

"No fair, I wanted to tell you that."

Eren felt those brawny arms get under his left side and then next he was above Erwin.

"Speaking about what you told me when you surprised me by pretending to be asleep."

"What, I did tell?"

"About that?"

"What you mean by that?"

"By that I mean, this." the boy used his leg knee area to stroke across Erwin's member.

His ears clearly heard how the blond pulled in the breath of air through his shut teeth. His skin nerves detected the inflation of the penis.

Eren did exchange the motion of his leg to his much nimble and agile hand fingers. The lump in the flesh one by one stroke seemed to inflate under the pants.

By now it was a stiff hard phallic tube, clearly visible through the fabric of the pants. Eren could easy detach all of his logic and practical thinking out through the window.

Even so, he pleadingly looked up to the blue eyes and the infatuating face of the attractive man like trying to find approval.

"Just do it, Eren. Go with what you assume is necessary. I don’t mind."

Encouraged and emboldened by the words he would definitely seek pleasure for that man. Eren slid his finger around the long lump or the underside of the urethra.

A response of that devil like a play he got a hiss. He was definitely arousing more response from the man's body. Taking a straight cut he slid over the rigid build body of muscles under the light blue shirt.

From pectorial's of beefy perfection in his eyes over pectoral muscles. Eren took the clothed member in mouth exerting the pressure of teeth, slightly not to cause pain.

A guttural primeval groan resounded from the depth of the blond man's chest. He used his fingers with a professional move, mostly lust did unbuckle and pull out the belt out from the fabric hold loops. Next unbuttoned came the pants and using his teeth while Erwin marveled while the boy unzipped the zipper.

Using both of his hands on the hems of the pants the pulled them down over the man’s finely sculpted thighs in his green eyes.

"You look, eager."

"Shut it; I had to wait till I was eighteen and graduated. It was maddening seeing you all naked at Nine Titans. And for me you are the most eager one, look at that phallic mound twitching." with a fingertip he brushed across the impressive tool under the cotton underwear. In response, there was an eager twitch caused by blood pumping of the heart.

By hasty eagerness and desire of lust, the underwear came off. Left hanging on his leg while the pants were on the ground.

Eren’s mind was enthralled by Erwin’s cock coming free from its fabric restraints. Eren’s own cock got stiffer from seeing it once again the large, intimidating member.

With his heart ready to burst from the rush of blood pumping through his bodies lover part, all of the brains got was a sense of euphoric joy.

As the heartbeat in his chest drummed, the boy got to work enjoying and producing a pleasure that he could only provide.

Eren with his hand gripped the base of Erwin's erection and softly pulled on the shaft down and up. The member seemed to be bigger than he recalled in his memory. His arm was able to wrap around the shaft.

But there was a pulse that he detected under the skin as blood flowed in the sponge tissue. The girth of the big and heavy cock expanded. And with that, the hand was unable to wrap around the cock, but he went up and down.

With magnetic fascination, he looked upon the cock. Upon the tip of the urethra, precum bead came to grow until flowing over the glands of the throbbing cock.

Eren decided to employ a trick using his breath as he got close to the cock head while massaging it. Up and down, the soft breathing upon the cock made and triggered responses from Erwin's mouth.

Eren used his finger over the glistening, throbbing head of pre-come to lube the cocks head in a lubricant sheen with the amount that came from the stiff member.

It was in copious amount, and the boy gave up to the desire. With a half-starved behavior, he leaned forward to lap up the salty fluid. A gasp and stuttering with a shiver from the body below flamed his desire flames.

He wrapped his lips tenderly and with attention around the sensitive head of light pink. Erwin seemed to halt the breathing through his nose seemingly gasping through the mouth.

The couch cushions rose up with the light tan hips raising up and jutting inward in the mouth cavity. Eager for more stimulation. Eren played with the prepuce skin and the neck of glans making the blond man groan, and twist his head in pleasure and ecstasy.

Eren hummed licking along the rigid phallus lapping sometimes swirling, kissing, and suckling over throbbing cock with its dorsal veins. In his action, the girthy and thick member was soon slathered in saliva and the salty liquid oozing out from the urethra.

Eren was in trance sucking and playing around with the hard turgid cock, the flashes of white streaks from the light reflected by the saliva. The work and the sight of it made him even more turned on.

The cock in his pants twitched wishing to get free. The boy while sucking on the magnificent piece did use his right arm to release his cock while continuing his work. Hard as iron it twitched with the beat of the heart.

Eren loved the feel of the pre-cum with its amount increasing while going down to the balls. The hot slab of an erection against his forehead. With debauched sluttiness and horniness, he played with the ball sack skin, and even bathing them in his tongue treatment.

For him, the aroma of the musk was like a drug or endorphin sending to cloud seven. Today had been a warm day, and he was thankful for that since Erwin was rather a clean or hygiene abiding fellow.

The pre-cum slid over the stalk and upon the skin on the boy's face. Erwin bucked and trusted forward. The thick cock was covering his left eye while Eren went playing on the man's groin nerves.

Even so, Eren did have a limit for un-hygienic sex. Further, then that would turn him green.

The boy detected wetness that in reality was a copious amount of the clear liquid from the aroused man's phallus dripping on his face. A stream slid over his forehead and to his brow, using the finger he wiped it up and put it in his mouth.

He was still pent up as he went back covering the head with his mouth. The pre-come coated his mouth and slid down his throat. Eren with an eagerness applied to try deepthroating. On the hallway down he felt a tremor in Erwin’s stiff member.

He left the muscular hand in his hair and then out of nowhere and the blond to try him warn of what was to come. Eren with a stubbornness knocked the arm away and bent down to get more of his cock.

A twitch and then a volley of cum, the boy with the sensation of the man coming responded with the same. The cum dripped upon the marquetry floor while consuming the rich dose of blue-eyed beauty.

The brunette with a delight consumed all of the cum not leaving nothing behind. Like a cat drinking milk, he licked the man's glans clean while Erwin marveled in the boy's sluttiness.

"Ahhhh, you are a marvel. That stubbornness and fiery desire seems not to change with that determination. Come here." he pulled the boy up in a passionate kiss.

Mouth against mouth, the soft lips molded against the boys and the thunderstruck him as Erwin let his tongue in his mouth.

"I do find you irresistible and charming. And it gives me just joy to give pleasure."

"Oh, but you seem to one to give me the most of pleasure. I think I should return the favor." he jumped up forcing the boy to sit down on the couch. The muscular man leaned over him and somehow made him thrilled and excited.

"Now, wait and stay like that. Get your self out of pants and underwear if you want. If not I will have a pleasure to take them off." with a grin he walked out to the doors on left.

Just moments later he came back, he had heard a bit of shuffling, clamoring sound and shutting of a wood drawer resounding from the white and gold doors.

Eren saw Erwin walk back, the boy was in his military camouflage underwear. There was the definite sparkle of humor in the blue eyes because of the text of the black band. 'Iron missile' was in a green military color.

Lowering himself down on the floor he noticed that there was no cum on the floor. Eren had used his handkerchief to clean up his cum. The boy's cheeks were biting red, but he decided to talk about.

In the man's hands was a small glass bottle. As Erwin opened the bottle he sensed with his nose a bit of fragrance. Somehow it made him relaxed.

A breath seemed to stick in his throat, as Erwin with ease pulled his underwear off from his still-developing tight muscles and legs. The blond man on his knees spread his legs wider and let the golden liquid soak on his fingers.

The warm oily liquid was abundantly and eye measured portion poured between his ass cheeks, coating his anal entrance. Then oil was spread with fingers around the anal ring.

Eren had a shrill gasp from the sudden sensation. A tremor jolting down his spine to his brains. Two large fingers pressed against the crevice of his ass. The skin of the finger gliding over the muscle of his entrance. Eren relinquished even if trying to stop a wanton sound of a moan.

He gasped feeling one finger apply pressure. The muscle ring gave up as the finger slid inside, causing Eren to gasp in a rush of being penetrated. Toes curled and his hands in fists. Electric shocks raised as finger delved, penetrated deeper and rubbing against his inner walls.

The young man had pleasure, surprise moans. Then a second index finger joined to the longer central finger.

Rubbing against the anal walls there suddenly was emptiness, and he wished for something to fill that void. He was ready to look back, but he let out a groan as something wet, agile and warm touched his private area.

At the start, he did not realize, but he put one plus one together.

Oh god, that is amazing tongue work. Eren's eyes went in his head from the amazing and heavenly rimjob.

Then once again there was nothing as his sphincter was once again filled. This time the two fingers in conjoined movement sunk down to the knuckles.

His prostate stimulated a third finger joined, it made Eren's mind grow blurry in the haze of the physical stimulation of the nerves.

The incursion in his orifice scrambled his brain to mush. Erwin continued with the offensive.

The blond perfection of man in him finally pulled his fingers out. The man had slicked up his phallus and positioned himself in front of him. Eren could feel the bulbous head, or glans warm against his entrance.

The blue eyes looked at him, "Are you ready, Eren?". Eren did nod.

As the head applied pressure it pushed inside and past the pink ring. The massive organ went in few inches. Erwin hitched a hiss, the ring contracted around the fat girth.

Eren in a grasp of iron did hold the cushions of the sofa for his dear life. The blond much-larger mass of man above him pushed forward inch by inch. For a second time, it felt like the overwhelming intruder was of much bigger proportions as before.

The many hands did hold him by the hips with his blade going inside. There were some cries from Eren, but the man above was attentive.

Eren was tight and fit around him like a glove, not to include the warm and welcoming grip. He came halting as the beast was stabled inside with the pendulous balls resting just below the intimate entrance to Eren's body.

The boy with his whimpering felt like he was impaled. He had been conquered wide open and filled with the testosterone of the man above him. He could not be happier with the shaft sliding over his prostate.

He did have to pull a deep breath not to lose the control and prolong the pleasure with the seemingly tall cock and its veins gliding over the sensitive bundle.

Overpowered, and heightened brain signals with the faded slight pain from an entry he tried to relax more. Maybe it was the blue eyes and the head that came forward to kiss him.

Eren could see a slight mound from looking a bit down to his lower abdomen where the python had slid inside of his body warmth now cradling the intruder.

Then the boy wanted to gasp but it was overwhelming as the lengthy intruder in exquisite torture slid out. It glided out effortlessly with the lube and the natural lubrication until the just head was left.

A jab of shoving inside seemed to knock the air out of him with the elation of high gratification when the intruder brushed over the main pleasure knot.

All he could do was lay there on his back with the girth ravage him turning him into a drooling wreck consumed by the ravishes of the thrill. Hearing the V-shaped torso and hips halting against his mounds with resounding of ball sack slapping sometimes in the slow rhythm was such a titillating turn-on.

The boy had a stream of slight tears that Erwin had lapped up as he moned.

Eren got puzzled by a sensation coming from his member. The glassy eyes saw that the lean, mean and muscular man's hands were on his cock playing erotically with it.

The brunette did not care at all of the cock play or the heavy and thick intruder going in and out from his body wrecking his backside. He was absorbed by the contentment of flesh. There was one thin thread in his subconsciousness. That the cock penetrating him felt marvelous and if they continue like that he will become a wanton whore for Erwin.

Or squeal like a harlot being drilled by an anaconda for few non-stop hours straight. That would be delight he could not resist.

Erens breath wavered, similar like ones teeth chatter in a cold. The green-eyed male was addicted to Erwin with his backside and hips fiercely impaled back on the stiff rod by now.

One word wanted to escape the pink lips. And he weighted if it would be wise to do that. Screw, that the boy in the lust gave up.

"Harder. Don’t stop." Eren got bored with the tempo.

Erwin halted with his eyes bulging out in a surprise like it was a first time hearing his demand. Oh, it was a first one. And he could oblige that demand since he was rather a giver, not a taker.

Accelerated the thrusts of the ramming increased. Somehow he came to realize his t-shirt and the older males blue light shirt were gone.

The chiseled man increased his tempo with each jab inside the youth. Soon it was an animalistic battering or ramming of near-savage speed. Almost feral and primitive drive stocked the flames of pleasure.

The thick and heavy battering ram slick with lubrication squelched as it lunged out and in. Every so often the head would come out with an erotic pop. The cock was red from the blood flow and throbbing that even the boy could feel it twitch inside his body resulting in an excitement.

His cock seemed to turn in an iron rod from that feeling and thoughts. A seemingly endless circle of delirium raining and zapping to his brains.

The room's air felt musky from the sweaty sex, and it had an aphrodisiac effect on the youth. He wanted more with meeting the forward thrusts.

The joy of getting finely and senselessly fucked will definitely make him a horny cock hound if released on his own. That was what Erwin taught seeing the boy unraveling under him.

Heavy and sizable balls slapped against the teen’s ass. Erwin was aiming for a slam down in the walls of the boy that was slick from the pre-cum and the mucus covering his insides.

A hammering motion of a primeval wolf trying to breed. That is how one would describe the scene in front of them. If this would have been a porn Eren would gladly scream for Erwin to wreck his hole in an ecstatic shrill voice. Instead, it was a nerve-wracking pleasure escaping the mouth.

Rubbing against the prostate Erwin made so to rub all over when entering. The back side of the youth under him was raised bit upward while the much maturer male bent over him reaching for the same goal that both desired with their hearts.

Eren’s hole clenched around Erwin’s phallus with blond driving cock home and crying out. The friction and tightening of Eren’s walls around him were deliriously tight. Cum flooded his tight channel chute flooding full of a large amount.

Eren felt the warmth of the white cum flooding his cavity and intestines. Unable to contain, hold it all, Erwin’s seed seeped dripping out past the muscle rim of Eren’s entrance.

Seeping in thick streams down over his scrotum and even coating Erwin’s balls. Eren also had shot his load all over the blondes lover abdomen. After deep breathing as their heartbeats returned to normal Eren could feel the cock withdrawing out from his anus.

Eren’s back had all this time rested against the backrest of the sofa. It was good to get up and change the position. Erwin attentively did help get him up and support him.

It was just like back at the Nine Titans resort region. For the first time, Eren’s hip area was in pain from the massive intruder.

"Let me take care of you." with the same grace as before the boy got to protest Erwin picked him up in a bridal style. He had swooped him off the feet so fast.

Being next to the muscular man's chest and in those fit arms was calming and pleasant. The tall man carried him to the doors he had used before to get the oil.

Behind those doors was intricate marble and gold walled bathroom. Frescos of garden sceneries, the large windows let inside an ample amount of daylight.

A large bathtub intricate and definitely vintage bath closet with frosted and stained glass flowers. In an alcove was a custom-made shower cabin. The glass was dyed light green with ice like relief surface. The entrance doors were an etched glass of nature motives.

Eren was carried inside the shower. The boy had seen just a glimpse of it in his explorations, but it was a definitely a high-class luxury shower cabin.

Above his head lit up led lights of aqua blue colors and also on sides. A control panel of the silvery metal stand with a small screen and nine buttons greeted him.

Eren was let down with his back against the blond beauty. The youth looked on as Erwin touched the screen that was really a touchscreen.

Suddenly from the above large and wide square erupted a shower of water. A rain shower that by Erwin’s press turned in to a constant stream of a waterfall. It did end since it had been set on a timer.

"Could I?" Eren got curious what else the shower cabin could do.

"Sure, have a go. But before let's get to cleaning each other up." the blond man spoke as he from a glass shelf stand took a skincare liquid soap that ended on the boy and the man.

The actuality was both of them lathered each other up. Exploring the skin and the muscles, gliding over the muscular and much taller man's back for Eren was just so heavenly.

Erwin had his first go on him as he had also applied shampoo in the brown hair and in his. The large and the manly hands gliding over him felt so good and electrifying.

Don’t get hard. That was mantra going in his head with those hands of a man behind him let loose on his body.

Eren was still developing in his body. The lean body was already showing muscles, the six-pack was a bit pronounced and the constant bike rides had developed his calves and hip area.

"Let me, do it for you? That is soap your body."

"Sure. Have a go. Fist shampoo and then the soap." with a smile that Eren had found aways charming he let the boy take the care of the rest.

Taking the bottle from the man, he poured the yellow and slightly perfumed and aromatic shampoo in his hand. Standing up he with his hands massaged the shampoo in the man's blond hair earning a humming sound from the man.

"Your hands feel so nice." Erwin complemented the boy. For the young adult, it was just satisfactory to feel and glide through his blond hair. They were so soft and somewhat addicting to let his fingers loose on the hair.

Done with applying the shampoo in the hair he had to grab the soap liquid that Erwin had used.

Eren did have a rather hard and pleasuring time gliding over the slightly tan chest and lower and down to those tights. It was maddening and enticing. He better decided to change position to the man's broad back.

The brunette hands with a passion and almost a dance glided over the top trapezoidal muscles to lower dorsal muscles.

The hand dance over the muscles and those perfect buttcheeks got Eren hard once again. He had tried resisting the temptation. It was rather futile with the perfect figure eye candy in front of him.

The twin mounds were bit paler thanks to underwear. The boy for a moment thought to buy him underwear that lets to tan in the sun while wearing them. They were so beautiful and mouthwatering on their own that he wanted to cover them in hot passionate kisses.

He was like a Pygmalion who fell in love with a statue. Eren came to senses when his hard member touched against one of the two ideal bubble but mounds.

The boy tried to bend himself a bit not to come in contact with his behind.

Erwin was chuckling as he sensed the situation of Eren. In spite of that, the young adult reached around learning that the man in front of him was semi-hard.

"Look who is laughing." The green-eyed youth setting his desires loose grabbed the cock as he massaged it with it becoming hard in the agile hands.

"Come here." Erwin grabbed the boys wrist pulling him in front of him.

Next the blue-eyed man grabbed his waist and pulled him close with both of them with the chest against chest. Not to include both of their penises touching.

With his right arm around the both and dancing rhythm of hips both were passionately rubbing against each other's phallic members.

For the next minutes, it was hitched breathing and sound of deep breathing. Included as the squelching sound of precum flowing from both members and both hard members sometimes slapping against the skin.

Eren was in heaven while feeling the surface of the muscular in man in front of him. They were so close sensing each others body with just a gap near the private's area where both cocks rubbed against each other.

Erwin's hand covered both cock glands massaging them and Erens hand also had joined playing with the older man's balls and massaging the stalk.

Eren felt Erwin’s muscle body shudder and the hand jacking both of them faster. It got him turned-on more as he played with man's phallus.

The cabin resounded with gasps as both of their cocks unleashed their load at the same time coating the chests of both men in a watery cum.

"Let’s get washed up. Shall we." with a deep voice coming down from the intense orgasm Erwin spoke out.

"Yeah." Eren was rather inflected by the heightened and mind-boggling orgasm came back from the aftershock.

Erwin pushed a button as their bodies were washed by the warm water shower rain from above washing shampoo, cum and soap off from them.

Eren did explore the buttons with Erwin explaining what each button did. Founds out the besides the shower head that could be taken out from a holder on the side wall and regulated by the buttons and the screen there were other options.

He did use those options from a pressurized water shower from sides, a steam shower, and variable water currents and flows from the dips presented by the buttons and the screen.

Both of them had a clean up in the bathroom with passionate kiss exchange. It was giggles and humor of teasing each other.

After a shower, both got out to towel down and get dressed back in clothes. Erwin did get dressed in a pair of new clothes from his bedroom on right.

Eren did love having Erwin relax at his lap while he dried his hair in a towel. Playful kisses, smiles, and kisses that were so sugar-sweet.

"I wonder."

"Wonder about what? Tell me!"

"I wonder where you picked the skills for the sex. Mean giving head and it seemed that you have skills in anal sex."

"Oh, that. I will be straightforward and candid. I used forums and research in nerve sensitivity. Even as fat to sift through my fathers medicine books on the sensitive areas to stimulation. Plus, surfing over the web researching of how to apply sexual stimulation to the body. Ahem.... And about the anal sex, it’s just curiosity using a dildo."

Erwin had a puzzling look that made Eren bit uncomfortable.

"Okay, okay. Don’t look at me that suspicious. It was pickle with a condom." that made Erwin laugh in response and the boy blush and look away.

Eren’s face got inclosed from both sides of the wide and manly hands as he was forced to look upon the man's face.

"I’m most honored knowing that I was your first."

Eren in response left a peck on the man’s nose. With a chuckle, the blond man pulled his head down for a kiss.

"Where are the staff of the villa? I wonder, shouldn’t they be here?"

"Today is free for them. Since yesterday and today, Eren. And it is good. At least we did not get bothered."

"I have a deep presumption and a notion that it was your plan." Eren with his logic recounted what Levi had told him. Ever since hearing a warning about Erwin he tried to guess and analyze the man's logic.

"Rather observant. It’s true. But I have a question what gave it away?"

"Just a hunch." Eren did not want for him to know that he was in contact with all the staff of the villa. Hearing that their Monday was free from Ilse and that he would be returning back in half day off Monday from Mike something seemed to raise a red alarm.

Distinguishing himself that he always comes to see Erwin from his returns from the capital, and the servants had a free day in that return day something was definitely up. And he definitely had that notion in his head since stepping over the doorstep of the villa.

Oh, well, it was not like he did not enjoy the time being alone with the man named Erwin Smith.

"I should be going back home. Mikasa should be waiting for me." Eren slid his arm in the pocket pulling out his mobile phone.

They had spent four hours in their escapades from looking at the time clock the boy noted. He also had a message from Mikasa.

It was questioned if he wants to invite Erwin to dinner, written just one hour ago. Nice, this is a good opportunity he wrote back to her.

"What are you doing there?"

"Ah, that. I’m responding to my sister who invited you to our house for dinner. I told that you were coming."

"And what causes you conclude that?"

Eren with a grin bent down to kiss the man on the lips.

"Think this as a bribe."

"I would not mind a second one." with a cheerful and a smile on his lips Erwin glided his tongue over his lip.

Eren did oblige that temptation with a kiss. This time it was a prolonged and passionate one.

"Now come, let's get going. Today for sure was a pleasant day."

"No, it is still a pleasant day." Erwin stroked Erens cheek. The boy did give him another kiss before standing up ready to get home.

Eren did agree that it still is a pleasant day, but he will not tell him. Maybe next time.

<https://dl.orangedox.com/G5JjvL> A link to pdf file mentioned in into.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new NSFW chapter. Just read on. =)  
> See this link for a pdf file of in-story reference materials.  
> https://dl.orangedox.com/G5JjvL

CHAPTER 29

In the late spring just before the summer months signaled annual Culture festival. The main venues were the Rose Park, Grand Opry music and cinema hall, Water Gardens and the Grand Majesty theater hall.

Theater, music, comedy, dance performances, and even amateur-made movie festival. Eren had won a first place prize in the amateur movie festival in his second year of high school.

A thousand dollars and a plaque for his comedy-drama with a ‘taste of Monty Python’ as described by a famous movie critic. Eren had written the entire movie by the encouragement of Armin. Their literature teacher after reading and bursting out in laughs reading the article in teacher room was asked by another teacher. Why was he laughing?

The teacher that red it did print a copy and gave it to him. It also amused the other and became popular by traveling from one teacher to another. In the end, he was encouraged to make a movie. Who knew it would end with the first place.

Eren did share the award with the actors of the movie. Armin, Sasha, Connie, and Jean with Marco as a cameraman.

It did, however, win a second place in Cinematic Expose at Mitras. A proud moment for him.

The boy had spent weeks working at the bakery and sweets shop. An active season for baked good and sweets.

For the Saturdays and Sundays, he was free whatever he wanted. Done at six he got either home attending housework or visiting Erwin, Connie, Armin, and Sasha.

In the town, he would always run into staff from the villa having talks. They would also come to the Hestia bakery and sweets shops to buy things.

Eren did surprise Mikasa with a nice gift for the Culture Festival. Tickets to a Lights and Water performance in the Rose Park amphitheater.

She was impressed and took the offer of his sincerity to go to it. He and she were not disappointed with the spectacle of the water fountains, lights accompanied by music.

The projection of a fan like water curtain was the most impressive that Eren felt he had not wasted the money.

Hange as a head and the leader of the bakery and sweets shop always took them on a collective bonding trip around this time. Last year it had been paintball shooting, and previous before that was the rope gliding high in the trees.

Not only active trips but also being taken out for movies, theater, etc.

Grand Majesty theater hall was the one with bowling for this year. The building was a large classical structure following the example of Bolshoi Theatre in Moscow.

The edifice was painted close to cinnabar red with white to accent window details and the stone paneling crowned with a green copper dome. Upon the triangular pediment top supported by six red granite columns stood a large winged female statue.

The interior was similar to the La Fenice theatre in Italy, Venice. White cream color with rich gold. From a female, male figures to intricate garlands.

The dome had a large chandelier, the blue skies with gilded borders framing them.

The theater performance was adventure and friendship play based on a book set in Asia about pearl fishing. An engrossing and captivating performance that got the boy hooked just several minutes in the play.

Eren was so untaken by a miracle invite from Mikasa instead to Grand Opry music and cinema hall.

The four-floor building with perfectly curved clay tile roof. Constructed in the technique of Victorian neo-gothic. It fascinated close to St Pancras train station in window and door approach.

In an old legacy of music halls, it had a grandiose interior. A stage, balconies, and tables set in the room as in a restaurant.

The performance was a musical comedy with a meal on the list. And it definitely had a consequence on the all present. A storm of laughter and giggles resounding in the vast walls.

Eren was lighthearted by the entertainment, and he knew why. It was their mother's death anniversary.

This time both of them went visiting their mothers grave to put flowers down.

***

A weekend had come, and Eren had gone to Erwin’s house. First, he had gone to the conservatory where near the outer wall Tomas was replanting flowers.

Eren’s roses where showing Black Spot disease by what he had dug up. And he needed help from the gardener.

After hearing his answer and thanking the man there was a knock on the glass. It was Mike waving from the inside of the glass conservatory.

"Hi, Eren. Nice to seeing you. How have you been?" the giant greeted him with a handshake when the boy used the doorway in the side to get inside. The construction had four exits and at the same time the same number of entrances.

"I’m good. I have been working around the bakery. And getting out from the house."

"Then let’s go." Eren did follow just behind the tall man. With the t-shirt upon the tall man, he was left wondering. How did he look under those clothes? Definitely, fit by what he could see in detail from the front.

Eren could now easily navigate the villa from his explorations. He did recall what was where while talking with the blond man about his daily yet delightful events in the bakery.

Behind the parlor room was the small dining room, then the china cabinet room. Filled with displays of China and filled with large one full walling hutch. And large shelving units stacked with plates of fine pedigree from porcelain companies going back a hundred years.

A drawing room, and behind it a waiting room used in combination with the large dining room. Commonly used the room was to serve snacks before the main meal. That's why it had a hidden panel like in the big dining room.

The secret passages led to a space between the two areas with stairs down to the kitchen. That was the end of left wind front.

On the opposing spectrum was the yellow piano room, behind it was the showroom. Sculptures, paintings and filigree artworks decked the room.

Behind next in the row was the breakfast room. Then followed the bar room connecting with the billiard room. Then came the large ballroom.

That was the listing of the entire front section facing the road to the villa. And once again facing the big dining room with a hallway between was the library. The single saloon room with a footprint of the two rooms.

The salon room was a heavenly masterpiece of Grinling Gibbons limewood carvings of exquisite quality. Flowers, birds, acanthus swirls. Music instruments and other items in a fine medallion in one composition of fine scenery.

Then in line came the red and blue rooms. In the middle was the office room of Erwin. Pursuing the plan was the yellow room also know as the map room.

It was because it had vintage style huge scale paintings with all seven continents of the world. Above the head was a celestial painting in figures. At a taste and impact of Palazzo Farnese.

The green room or the tea room was known for its second name. Then listing forward in the villas plan was the game room. Smoking room, and then the music room with the lengthy ballroom.

The upper second floor was the bedrooms, bathrooms and they were almost like suites of a grandiose luxury. Attic a den area, steam sauna room of a fine wood seating, and bedrooms.

Shimmering chandeliers, sconces, and intricate glass lights illuminated all of it. On the base floor, there were a steam room and a swimming pool. A laundry room, a staff room, and boiler room.

Underground sub-basement filled with fine drinks. There were also a chill ladder and the food storage.

Gold, boiserie panels, molded plaster, veneer paneling, marble, fine and exotic woods. Exquisite silk and satin wallpapers or just wallpaper with frescoes covered all walls.

The four walls were dosed and filled in walnut, cherry, rosewood, teak, maple, mahogany, ash, cypress, oak, birch, pine, and spruce tree walling and furniture.

Gleaming mirrors, masterpiece fireplaces. And carpets with opulent, refined furniture. The furniture was masterful recreations of grandmasters like Thomas Chippendale, Robert Adams, Thomas Affleck, Jean Avisse, André Charles Boulle, Eliphalet Chapin, John Cobb, Henry Copland on the first floor alone and other artist furniture creators on the second floor.

Charles, Pierre-François-Léonard Fontaine, George Hepplewhite, William Kent, Charles-Honoré Lannuier, François Linke, Matthias Lock, Samuel Loomis, Daniel Marot, Jean-François Oeben, Charles Percier, Ferdinand Plitzner, Jean Henri Riesener, David Roentgen, André Jacob Roubo, Alexander Roux, George Seddon, Thomas Shearer, Thomas Sheraton, William Vile.

The grand master furniture makers with a decadence decked out the villa and the two mansions of the Smith family in the Mitras.

Later Eren would learn they also had a villa in the sub-tropical Orvud region of the west. Just above was the Utopia region producer of a vast array of fruits.

The sunny region as it was known inward from the Utopia region was the Utgard. Known for the sunflowers, orange, lemon, lavender planted lands with fragrant plants.

Thanks to that it was a producer of perfumes and scented hygiene products.

Next to it was the huge and massive territory of Forest of Giant Trees. A large territory of towering huge trees while the nearest settlement of living was the bordering east region of Ragako. Connie's mother had come from the region and its namesake town.

To the north from the giant trees, a forest was the northern region of Dauper. A large forest land producing trees for generations.

Erwin was in the library reading a book with both of them entering. The blue eyes of brillance detached from the page. He sat in the crimson dark wood library on the equally colored couch. From the second level high above the carved roof rafters merging out from edges.

Analogous to gothic church rather they were a masterpiece.

"Ah, exactly in time. I had surmised if you wouldn't come here I should go to you."

"Hey, it is mostly me coming here, not you coming to me." those words amused the giant just aside.

"I should be going. Since you have by my sense something important to discuss."Mike was ready to leave.

"I have a notion that the talking will be rather short. Is this about the Culture Festival?" Mike with a smile of flash as Eren had noted had left them alone.

Erwin did shut the book before placing a marker between the pages of the book. And he had a smile so in preattentive guess it should be an invite.

"How about attending a small, but a private gathering of classical music at Water Gardens."

Setting himself down in the cushiony sofa couch he got comfortable, "Sounds fancy, the place itself is a marvel itself."

A true based fact. The Water Gardens was a large, sizable territory in the town. Over a thousand plants of temperate climate from shrubs, trees, and flowers.

Decorative pond, artificial channel and basin network snaking trough as in an intricate Chinese water garden. Sometimes a decorative walking stones above the water let one pass to another part.

In the water features, one could see water lilies. As in name of Water Gardens it had decorative statuary, classical nymphaeum, the same fashion pavilions. A set of two one based on a classical Greek arrangement and the second a squared one with a Hellenistic atrium at the center.

Even a green tunnel of vines. The main attraction besides the vegetation and the channels were the fountains. Lots and lots of fountains of varied styles.

Tiered and wall fountains accompanied by waters cascading down decorative steps. And the spouts had different effects in fountains from straight shooting up, multi-tier, fishtail, geyser, bell, and ring, etc. At the center of this park of a marvel was the cast iron and glass building.

"I can’t be in denial. The classical word would be the red flag. But I wanted to invite you and by the logic, you could see through it. "

"No, it was the just me noticing the poster for the event being posted on the bulletin board near the town hall."

"Aha, but you don’t know why I did invite you."

It did rebel in his brain and the weight for an answer. Better to receive an answer from him, but maybe weight it or just sweep them away.

"Sooner or later you will have to tell."

"The how about a cup of tea. As I tell that it should be like a date."

That was as a sound of the piano smashing against a concrete. A date a frigin date. And the first one for official meaning. A spring emotion of a thrill and churning stomach of the clear notion lining up the lettering to form a word date.

"I think I went deff or lost a hearing in my ears. What did you tell?"

Erwin who as a handsome mirage had been rested against the hand rest of the sofa couch stood up and got to him.

"A date." provocative and alluring voice the man whispered next to his ear. Eren’s hand blocked the ear since the sensitivity seemed too much for his brain.

It did make Erwin engrossed seeing the response.

"You ass. Okay, I will agree to both date and a tea."

"Much obliged for your agreement. Come let’s go." with a smile in his lips corners and a grace of a fairy tale prince he did outreach his arm.

***

The Water Gardens party was an evening party. The large glass and the cast iron hall filled with round tables and set rather fancy it tableware and arrangement.

Erwin all fancy and spiffy with Eren at a table of two seats. It was a divine event. Sounds of an oboe, violin, flute, and cello.

Eren was thrilled and energetic from the date. The youth was surprised by the startling realization that space had familiar faces that greeted him.

Some hand greetings toward him. Feeling fabulous and relaxed the boy listened in Erwin with a deep fascination.

A glass of ember chardonnay with a smoked fish, lemons, and salad with a horseradish cream sauce. It made on go yum, yum just by the look and the taste made on the tongue was divine.

Erwin had an idea to invite him along to at least visit his families one of two mansion townhouses. Maybe even go on a trip to Orvud region just like they did with Smithol.

A bartering talk of Erwin’s family, friends, and the recounting of his amusing moments in the bakery work. It could have been nice a good if there had not been for an accident.

Going to a toilet, he did bump in a man and did apologize. But the man was just a mean pest threatening the boy. But when the Erwin arrived, he was pissed and still annoyed for his defeat.

Founds out he was a musician and he tried to take an act of revenge upon him by trying Erwin lose his face by trying him to play the cello.

Instead, the nasty musician lost his face in return when Erwin started to play.

All fell silent as the man with grace and masterfulness played across the cello strings. Eren was amazed and dazed by the hand movements.

He once again thought naughty thoughts of those man's hands playing on his body. He had written down all of his first encounter with Erwin on the pages with his typewriter.

Not to brag the fuel for his erotic writing and non-erotic one had grown a lot since his encounter at Hange's bakery when he was drunk.

A floating vision of Erwin playing the cello was a dream. In the end, the musician was disgraced and Erwin had received cheers of applause.

The dessert was a crisp waffle cake with chocolate and caramel. For the date, the day was absolutely flawless in the young man's sight.

As they got driving home, Eren was elevated as a giddy girl. It was rather sad that Mikasa was home for it would have definitely ended in a bed.

But there was the gratifying kiss from the blue-eyed beauty that left him feeling like he was floating in the air.

***

It was a day on a Friday. A hectic and busy week in the bakery and sweets shop. Eren had with Petra in a decoration cake race. Twenty-eight cakes in a week were constraining as it was.

"All of you did amazing for this week," Hange spoke with the group as they still were preparing to shut down for the work week. There still was the cleaning up of workstations on the first floor.

"Today was exhausting. Didn't it, Jean?" Marco stood there as the tall but slender man responded. He had joined also to the staff since he found the pay enough adequate for him.

"You don’t have to tell me, I think my neck is going to kill me."

"But we broke a record since the shops opening in one week selling twenty-eight cakes, and smashing the earnings from sales in shops history." Mina was drinking her homemade ice tea.

"Yes, it is a miracle. But that was too much of icing, and decorations. And we are still not in full summer." Petra in their meet up in the central kitchen responded while washing off egg yolk remains of a copper bowl in the sink. It got then placed on the drying shelf.

"I heard you will be leaving today for Mitras." Bertold, who rested against a counter island after polishing the dough machine.

"Well, yes. Moblit and I are going for the second train trip before the last to Mitras. We are thinking to get a new fridge for ice cream desserts. And gather up some public data on the resort town of Karanes in the ministry."

"Ah, you are mulling over about opening the second shop there." Marlo present in the group got involved.

"Yes, that is the idea. There is still some research to do." Hange responded while going over a piece of paper.

"I have never been there, but I heard it was a pleasant place." Gunther was preparing to get to his workspace.

"Good, that's all for today. You can clean up, while Marco and I are off to the train station. We will be back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

"Yes, in a bit past early morning. There is a hotel that is owned by a man named Carsten. He is an acquaintance that I use to stay nights at Mitras."

"Okay, then all of you get to cleaning. Moblit, you need to change from your work clothes so get going. Ah, one more thing. Bertholdt you are one to do the cleaning for this day as usual. Leave the keys in the usual spot. And where those bills of lading?"

"Ah, those are in the first preparation room. On the shelf near the phone." Mina told as she had received them from an order supplier.

"Good, then see you all next Monday. Bye." with that the cheerful and gleeful look left the room. Moblit had already left to his apartment.

"All of you heard it. Get to cleaning your posts." Ghunter commanded.

With that, all of them were off to their work to clean up their workstations and places. Eren placed the chairs on the desks upside down.

One by one they did get dressed and went to the home. Eren was last to walk down the stairs from the second floor.

There were still lights on as Berthold had still an hour to work. Then he heard two sets of voices. Curious he decided to see what goes on as he decided to hear what they were talking by sneaking.

He took the small side hallway that led down to the basement. It was a dark hallway until Eren reached a hallway area known as a dungeon by a nickname.

It was dark, and he used memory to get around. The voices came from the central room. He heard the voices coming through the hatch above. A square ship grated hatch.

It was a hallway area under the central preparation room. Constructed for easy exchange between the two-floor levels. Refined fine sugar bags and finely milled flour with other ingredients where kept down in the nice dry, cool basement.

From above it was much harder to see down below than looking from below upon the light of the rooms ceilings.

It was Berthold done cleaning the floor. It was common to clean from the brick bakery to the central room. Then the main part of the sweets shop and bakery. And then the front room to the center bakery room.

The water from the cleaning would end in a toilet with a sifter for the dirt. All of the soil would end outside the shop in a soil bin. The bin then would get emptied in a sand pit, or in wintertime used as a scattering over the ice as anti-slip carpeting.

Eren watched as Berthold walked over the grate to the direction where the empty water bucket after cleaning was placed with the cleaning mop.

As he got to cleaning and swipe the surface he saw the large and muscular man that was Reiner blocking his exit with his fit arms.

Eren had seen him half-naked in the shower room. Fit as a Greek god in stone was a statement.

The hard work and fitness had made him rather a bulky mass of muscles. Eren watched as both of them were above him. For the moment a silent and weird silence wathe s in a room.

There he stood black haired and much taller Marco blocked by the hands by the bit smaller Bertold.

"Can’t you wait?" rather discomforted the black haired and slender young man wanted to break free. It was rather pathetic.

The air was electric as Eren saw how closed got the distance between the blond and muscular man. As the crotch of the bit smaller man’s touched the taller males buttock.

From there Eren could clearly see the blond mans moving and rubbing his hips against the backside of the boys. Eren looking up could clearly see from the darkness into the light the bulge of the horny blonde. It was a quite sizable one.

Also, the man bent in a hundred and forty degrees over the back of the man below him. He got to work with his tongue exploring the neck area getting a hitched breath.

"Just give up, I know you like it. It’s not like we have done it for the first time. And besides, there is no one in this building just you and me. We did it before." with a gruff voice from his throat, the broad shoulder man with gold eyes let his left arm cup Berthold's private region.

It as a spider with fingers was toying with the man's front. The temptation was thin ice that broke easily with the head twisting to the side and meet the lips of the short cut blond haired man.

The hands of Berthold much rager went backward resting against the hips of Reiner in excitement and lust. Even his backside rubbed against the front of the blond man as both seemingly were in a dance. Thrusting forward, rubbing down and just having feels.

A clinking sound and then came off Berthold’s pants. Eren saw just gray simple underwear with a silver band. Rather plain, but to be honest it went with his personality.

Noting his low weak will and rather a polite behavior. Through the hidden away from their sight with perfect spot up from the darkness, he could observe a spot in Berthold's underwear and a mound.

Reiner pulled his pants off made to smooth by having slippers. Depending on where one worked the shoes varied. Those who worked behind the scenes wore either slippers or loafers. Sometimes sandals, but the rule for the waiters was to wear fine presentable loafers or at least a fine tie up shoes that let skin to breathe.

Maximized the stench of feet and any bad foot health problems arising. Hange did recommend orthopedic ones since they did make work easy without to much of pain, health issues.

Berthold’s jeans and Reiners cargo pants ended fluttering on a chair by the blond man himself placed there.

Eren also had stiffness in his pants needing to be set loose. Reiners underwear was a blue, black and neon yellow.

The blond and intimidating Reiner got rid of his underwear with his organ free. Eren’s eyes bulged out in a surprise of shock. He had seen Reiner naked few times in the shower room, but never hard.

The cock was thick, broad with a girth. A cock was coronated with a light purple head reaching almost the pectoral line of the abdominal muscle somewhere in the second row of six pack, and past umbilicus region.

Bending or crouching bit forward definitely would lead touching the penis with lips on his own.

Nonetheless, it was not as big or taller as the one Erwin had. But the circumvent doubtless was much sizable than his sexy neighbor. For the brunette down below them, it was salivating to discern the sizable baby makers. His eyes zeroed in on them. They easy were almost to the size of Erwins, instead of lower hanging level.

Those backside buns were beefy and rather spankable, matching the rest of the bit slight pale skin contrasting with a bit darker shade of Berthold. Definitely, there would be red spots from spanking. Erens mind was in a deep depravity gutter of trash that Oscar the Grouch would not touch or be in a mile radius.

Hooking one finger against the band of Berthold’s underwear and pulled down the cotton briefs.

Eren should had have gasped, but the knowledge that he should be back in his house made him be balancing in his head. The green eyes zeroed on Berthold’s dick.

Wow, that popped in his brain. Equaling the body size, the cock was a hose. Thin but long with a nice curve down and a dark purple head.

The underwear landed on the ground, thank god for Reiner placing them on the chair where the pants rested.

"Spread them." commanded the blond as the dark-haired man obliged.

Eren watched with a magnetic stare just below them Reiner bend down in the squat pose with that big organ in his view. Eren had a lump in his throat, hearing that throbbing cock hit and smack with arousing noise against Reiner's six-pack skin.

For a disappointment, it did stop as the man got in line with Berthold’s ass. He started doing what Eren expected while the tall man what bent. Blood rushed to Erens groin hearing the luscious grunt of a joyride.

Eren could see the lower jaw of Reiner between those mounds of flesh with face between. Licking sound of wetness. The muscular legs and knees resting on the floor.

There was a surprise closing upon Eren. From Reiners blood filled cock head a string of precum stringing by the gravity down. The excitement and thrill made him realize his cock from the confines.

And for once he was thankful for the old, vintage clock in the central room as it’s ticking permeated the room in unison with moans of a heightened thrill.

The string broke, that was the pre-cum. Falling down from the head of a penis, it ended on Erens hand. The boy gave up to the desire and licked it.

Tatsy was in his mind. It was like morphine with his cock stiffening even more. It was more or how to say in his word softer or a bit pliable taste.

He wished to taste test Berthold’s precum. His eyes lit up with lust with a bead of the string beaded out from the black-haired man’s appendage.

It did end up on Eren’s palm falling through the grate in a goal. The taste was more pronounced with his left arm going over his shaft.

Eren was like a game character trying to feed itself with the drips of the two-man juices dripping and sometimes landing on the grate bars.

Soon the man heard the sound of spit coming from above. Reiner stood up from his position and grabbed sunflower oil. He then used the spout at the end of it pored bit in his cup like palm.

Using his fingers, he applied the oil to the entrance and the rest on his cock to slick it up. Then he slid two fingers in the dark of the much taller man.

Groans and heaving of the fingers penetrating inside the confidential space.

Then the man that was Reiner stood up from scissoring him open with his fingers. With the sound of stifle yet slick squelching sound.

Erens breath was on hold seeing the head come against the ring while Reiner above him aimed with his hand. It hit the mark on the spot on.

"Relax." the narrow and fit muscular hips moved Eren forward seeing the hamstrings more pronounced while the anal hole entry gave up. Confirming to the girth of the intruder the organ slid uninterrupted until the whole length and width was inside the moist cavity.

By what Eren could conclude while stroking his cock as they had it done before. He had noted Berthold had become rather wanton and eager as he had changed his stance.

Now he looked like a long leg crab with each leg on each side and open while holding against the counter for his dear life.

Eren could see the veins of the cock and it disappearing in Berthold, as the hips hit the ass the pendulum balls swayed back and forth with each thrust.

Rasping breath with moans while the blond let out grunts for the horny boy below was excited. It was like watching a screen show where one had to put money in a slot to see it, but instead, it was all for free.

It was an exotic dance of sex and to the surprise of Eren, the cock hitting on the tall man’s prostate had a profound effect that even affected him.

Drips of precum, and seeing the slick cock resounded in four walls. The precum hit the cover and even dripped down where Eren in his horniness lapped it up. The flames and desire burning in his cock as he was horny and ready to burst.

Eren watched the hips of Berthold spearing back upon the proud spear that Reiner had. Slurping sound as the cock came out with the rim coming outward reddened and most lurid for Eren.

The edges sunk inward with the back thrust with a lurid sound of squelching and the symphonic duo of groans and moans.

Suddenly, Reiner let out snarl with the hips taking on more blurred hammering and forward trust with the balls explicitly rising up from their sway motion.

It did make Eren more frantic in his hand movements.

"Ahh, coming." The green eyes looked up where both men connected. The thick girth sunk to the route with Reiner unloading his load while Berthold shot the cum landing on the floor. And down landing on Erens outstretched hand sideways not up.

Tasting it, Eren finally shot his load, from the excitement and the thrill. Coming from the post-coital orgasm, he looked on moving a bit to see more clearly the are where Reiner was spearing the tall man below him.

A glorious sight of cum leaking from lover point with it dripping down and Eren eagerly tasted the fluid getting aroused once again. It was rather thick cum load.

With a spark of lust, he watched the cock and its length slowly retreat from Berthold's opening. A slick wet and arousing plop with the head coming out.

Definitely a thick load, that was all he could think to see the leakage of a white sperm sliding out from ass and down the leg.

"Let me, take care of that," Reiner spoke as he bent up to lick up his masterwork. Oh, my god. That’s totally hot, and such a turn on.

Rather fast the man did with cleanup as he much could. What followed next seemed to be his brain being put in a blender.

"Let’s play for the seconds. For around return." Berthold grabbed the oil and used it to slick the long hose dick.

"Okay, if you wish. And then we can get dressed and leave." Berthold responded while Eren clearly saw Reiner put oil-covered fingers at his own anal entrance.

Does he....Is he really? Unbelievable....

Unbelievable it was with Eren onlooking while still resting with his now well fucked back against the counter and Berthold spreading his cheeks.

Berthold looked on literally while Reiner speared himself on the black-haired man's cock.

"Feels so good." Eren watched for his surprise while Berthold placed his hands on the hips and for the first time started to thrust inside the Reiner.

Reiner looked all ecstatic from the pleasure as the long dick pressed upon his prostate even if it was thin, but long in the span it was electrifying against his inner walls.

That was first and rather memorable to see the intimidating and gruff looking Reiner as a wanton whore driving himself on the dick.

Stab, stab and plunge when the dick of Berthold pervaded the anal cleft to the maximum of the stiff hilt.

A rut of lust coming from both the tallest man and the one bent and holding on the counter island.

Berthold was on fire humping Reiner. It was ascertained that the one under was receiving a lot of pleasure with the cock slapping against the stomach.

The humping and twitching ended when Berthold's arm grabbed the cock in a grip and went up and down while the other hand explored the chest.

Then with his both hands, he circled Reiner's dark nipples while continuing thrusts. Out of nowhere, the room seemed to resound to the sound of applause.

It was skin hitting skin. Hnnnn, a throat heavy sound came from Berthold. He wrapped his arms around and did hold Reiner around his waist while unloading inside the blond.

Feeling and detecting the orgasm of Berthold and the warm cum flooding inside him he came from just his ass.

Eren was happy that he was able to film the copulation on his phone just using the side buttons.

He also had turned off the screen brightness not to alarm them also he had come the second time. He still continued watching as Berthold pulled his cock out of Reiner's ass. Pop, came the dick out from the opening as the ring shut keeping the cum inside.

Eren watched as Berthold walked and disappeared toward the chair.

"Hah, that was insane. Are you alright? We should take care of you, then get dressed and get done before we leave." He heard the Berthold's voice that was bit husky from the fast breathing and moaning.

"It's fine and good. I should get dressed with you. Then we do a bit of clean up to finish up and then we can leave."

And so they did. Dressing up and making a quick cleanup since they had finished washing the floors.

As both of the men left locking the doors in about two-hour span of sex. Eren had already had left the building with them getting dressed. After a meal at the house with Mikasa asking if something was up. He responded he was sunken in thoughts.

She then told if something is worrying him then she will help as much as she could.

After a shower, he decided to have a look at the video he had filmed. Holly shit, he got hard again since the high-quality camera had gotten all the bits with crystal clarity.

It did take a third load of cum for him to finally fall asleep in his soft bed. Before that, he had sent the video to his private and hidden e-mail account.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. Next chapter will be half to half maybe. By that I mean the first part will be a reading part while the second part will be NSFW chapter.

CHAPTER 30

Eren was toiling away for the summer. This time housework was easier with Mikasa taking care and preparations for cleaning house. Not to mention the upkeep of the lands.

It was pleasant to relax each weekend in the conservatory, or in the hammock. Made from hemp the net could stay out for winters, and rainy days thanks to its fibers.

Eren was picking up and learning the skills of the cake baking with the tools while also working as a waiter.

Seeing Reiner and Berthold going on as nothing had happened a bit irked him. But he decided to let go and not to talk about it, not mention or zip of it.

Even so, he had nice masturbation material for him to watch. Oh, and better keep an eye if ever Hange, Moblit go away. Plus if Reiner and Berthold stay for a workday.

But that was for the following time maybe. Relinquished in the depth of his brain memory he was on a run. An energic run. It was comparable to a Season in the Victorian period. As the summer came, people would seek entertainment and social activities from country estates to capital.

Instead of paradox, it was another way around since those times. Masses of tourists and holiday revelers. And with the speed train, the town was lively of different languages.

Eren instead being on the bustling streets and fountains was submerged in cake orders. He had become a literal kitchen staff member.

Rolling the dough, cutting and shaping the cake and even baking it. A literal assembly line on the counters.

Starting from such ingredients as flour, milk, eggs and other extras of sugar, glazing, etc. Using a spatula and rolling pins of variable surfaces for decoration around the cake as a shell.

From that came the baking of forms. There was a colossal collection of cooking shapes stacked neatly in a shelf by sizes. Freed they would get cut to get a filling between or crust covered in a liquid or solid layer. Additionally, there were the molds.

Beforehand there was the stacking of the layers if one ordered a custom made dessert. Eren was the happiest hearing that people ordered slabs.

A slab was simplistic one layer cake of a square. Covered by decorations and glazing into tour de force. The day walking in brisk steps to one stage of cake to another, timer ringing and announcing that the cake was ready. It was like an energetic luxury restaurant in a hotel or on board a ship.

One had a vast knowledge of decoration with limitless skies. Sugar pearls, food coloring, ingredients to add to dough and even slather the outer layer.

Deep gratitude of his was that at least he had proper kitchen tools. Weights, measuring cups and spoons. Timer and even a laser temperature detector.

Baking of cakes was a sweaty job and tiring on his muscles. Thank god for a mid-summer festival with the weekends. It made all the work more tolerable when the cake orders flooded in. As a post-it notes with specifications to order.

Weeks, months went forwards to the border of late summer.

And once again the one week he got released from work. Eren did tell Mikasa that Erwin had invited him to Karanes resort town.

Eren did tell her and had sent her photos from his previous adventure last year. Assured with his logic and the age she desired him best and to have an exceptional week to rest.

The Karanes was subtropical town for a paradise. Beaches of sand and even pebbles and buildings inspired by simple Deauville, Jurmala wood buildings.

There were many historical resort hotels and buildings built in Belle Epoque. Such were its beauty that it even had historical buildings of stone and hotels similar to Belleview Biltmore’s and Hotel del Coronado.

Mashed inside the quilt of town where Victorian houses, clapboard side beach properties with Art Nouveau, stone and brick buildings.

Outside the town where the villas and mansions around the mountains. Just from the ocean, there was a lake around with was ostentatious, refined residences.

Eren did awake in the morning after a Friday. Stepping inside the wardrobe, he passed the hanger on what hung his new suit for the new start in university.

The boy had set aside a bag for his extra clothing. Its content folded and arranged by his decisions from t-shirts with sleeves, without them. Variable pants made from jeans, cotton. Cargo pants going a bit over the knees, etc.

After getting dressed in a maroon t-shirt with white lines angled at forty degrees with a white border around the neck and lines around the arm openings. And haki half pants for his lower part.

He took the large sports bag with him placing it on his shoulder. Down the stairs, he went seeing through the Palladian window the sunny day.

The luggage of his got placed next to the side wall of the exit under the wall mirror.

"Eren. Thanks for coming, here have your breakfast before you leave for the train station." she placed in front of him his breakfast.

"Thank you." Eren dug in the egg omelet with cream and mixed vegetables.

"What are you planning to do with me gone for a whole week?"

"Do a cleaning, get to the town and even visit Mitras. And just relax before returning for studies in the university." the dark-haired girl smartly cut back with a smirking smile.

"Oh, then I will bring back something from my week-long second vacation." Eren was finishing consuming his meal while checking the clock face for the time. Twenty minutes until Erwin arrived after him and they both leave for the train station.

The car would be placed in the covered car lot garage. A side building was a high-security block for ten cars, one would pay a deposit to store a car there. Or if they preferred taking the car with them, there was the car lift.

The back of the speed train was the car carrier wagon set of two. The wagons were constructed so that they could pick easy weight cars and place them inside from side or back. As single floor wagons, they were significantly ultra modern with movable sides from both directions. They would move from both sides depending from which side the cars were loaded or unloaded from.

The process was automated taking just a couple of minutes to get the car on board or unload it. So it was no hassle with that; Erwin had decided to leave the car behind.

Since the villa to what they have been staying, at had a car already.

Sliding or pulling out the shelf of the dishwasher. He with attention placed the dish plate in the row of dishes.

Ding, dong. Resounded the bell at the doorway. Eren shut the gray metal doors of the washing machine stepping over the tile floor.

"I will go respond to the doorway. It must be Erwin."

Stepping out from the kitchen upon the soft green carpet, he walked to the entryway. Yup, is was Erwin dressed casually, but looking hot in the green eyes of the young adult.

"Good morning, Eren." with a casual connotation Erwin greeted the brunette.

"You too. Come on it for a bit. I need picking up my travel bag." stepping aside he let him indoors.

Mikasa’s head popped from the kitchen doorway."Good morning, Erwin. Here to pick up Eren?"

"Yes. I do smell something delicious."

Those words seemed to uplift her. "I think you had breakfast, but still there is something to take along on the trip. For you and Eren. A tradition of a sort, Eren loves them a lot."

She gave him the three breakfast bars wrapped neatly in the baking paper.

"Thank you. It will come handy for a snack while getting to Karanes." He picked them from her hands and placed them in a neat shoulder bag.

"Thank you, Mikasa. Looks as you are dead set ready and go." the blue eyes spotted the rather large bag under the wall mirror frame placed in an alcove arch.

"Yes, and we have a less than a half hour left before the train comes." he with his thumb pointed toward the clock.

"Then go and do not forget sending me some message if you are in trouble. But I think it will be fine if you stay out of woe’s by stumbling in troubles."

"Don’t worry about that. I promise to stay out of getting into a mess." with that he shut the doors behind him pacing toward the car.

Eren did get next to the Erwin in the black car. From there the car engine came alive with the wheels turning and the car on go.

It was just ten minutes to get to the train station. And then locking the car up, gathering with the rest of passengers on the platform.

Buying the first class seats they took their seats before the train departure.

The train was a modern one with an arrangement of the first car, the second class, third class, and dining car just behind the first class. A second class was in medium size, with the third class being the biggest. It did have a postal car with the cargo and the last car wagons.

Much faster delivery for the post than taking a car.

For trip, point was the Tower town known for the Utgard Castle named after a region. And in the twist, the town was named Tower town thanks to the tall twin towers soaring up in the skies.

Railroad switch lines were located in this town leading to Smithol and other regions. They were on the Western Rail Track after the switch that redirected the train.

The train did have to decrease it’s speed a bit before taking up the tempo.

Riding then on the right along the second line of tracks the train effortlessly glided over a multi-arch viaduct of Roman heritage.

Eren marveled of the plains in front of him, with ahead at the Southern mountain chain. Its snow peaks with a razor jagged peaks looming over the clouds.

Nearing the south, it was outward sightful vegetation of more warming climate. It was enhancing lush and emerald greens. Variables, shades of greens.

A clear sign was when the trail entered the valley with palms, mango, litchi, and avocado trees. Filled with rich vegetation like Brisbane Botanic Gardens.

There were over a thousand plants that Eren could not discern through the viewing windows with the train traveling at speed of 325 km/h.

Downward to the southwest was the humid subtropical climate that could easily accommodate the tropical plants.

Snaking along the valleys until Eren could see the edges of the lake of Karanes. Since being inland the train kept a distance from the measurable lake to the oceanfront.

A passage needling redirected the metallic train in a side valley. Granite tresses carved into linear scars on the faces of mountains.

Speeding along the mountains in the windows of the train finally floated the town of Karanes. Halting at the end of the Ibero-American architecture. With two towers like Terminal Station of Atlanta when it was opened.

The train station was just several feet away from the oceanfront. White sandy beaches with azure waters giving up to the dark bluish water surface of the ocean.

For one took take look inland from a cliff or a mountainside sight the lake with couple islands of eighteen and azure shorelines. Adding the nine natural peninsulas with or without shoals around the shores of the sizable lake easy to see from space.

It had been carved millions of years ago when the region was under the sea.

The shoreline of Karanes and the region was a gem of nature. White sandy shore, lagoons, bays, and estuaries of four rivers.

Piled in this list were shoals, the archipelago of islands, waterfalls, caves, a wetland, and a swamp with a variety of beaches from stones, to pebbles and brown, white sands.

Azure, sky blue skies with no clouds in sight. Warm sun rays kissed his skin with them getting outside from the walls of the station.

Standing under the stone canopy of white, yellow plaster building taken from the fusion of Argentine Pavilion built for the Ibero-American Exposition of 1929.

Birds of paradise growing around the pilasters and with palms.

"Where are we going next?" side by side walking Eren asked with his bag on his shoulder.

"We, need to take a tram to the Inner Karanes." traversing the street, they were going along the pedestrian walking zone.

"Inner Karanes."

On their walk, he related what he meant by that. Eren’s ears eagerly listened to the words of those perfect lips. The Karanes town was split in Inner and Outer Karanes. Outer Karaness was a sea facing part of town while Inner Karanes was the part that stretched inland.

From space satellites, it would look like a ginkgo tree leaf. Like a strand, it would stretch for several miles, kilometers inland. They had arrived in the town in twelve and clock.

On the southern cliffs above the lake, thanks to the shallow incline were built an Oia, Parga village inspired buildings similar to one in Greece.

By that, the buildings rose up stacked seemingly above each other with all color spectrum walls of the cube buildings.

They were in a vintage, historical tram car with a wood interior and padded seating. With the rails, the tram moved inland along the river that was outflow from the lake.

Fed by the rivers and waterfalls the water level always was constant with spring rise several inches and the rest of timekeeping at a normal level.

Two rivers flowed out from the lake meeting at a down path of discharging water further and before at a picturesque waterfall area like Krka River. The stepped ridges of granite and rock cascades of azure and clear water.

The streams were white as Duden waterfalls. Curtains of strong, wide, constant waterfalls. They stepped out in the large Inner Karanes town area on the right shore on the shallow and wide mountain base.

From there they did take a Uber car along the lake shores.

"There is the villa." Eren bending bit closer from right side exhibited him to a peninsula overgrown in rich vegetation and trees of the moving car. Besides the aged sandstone walls, there were retaining base walls in some spots in circular or square format.

Eren could see the rooftop of a tower from the lush palm and treetops. The peninsula had a slim rock bridge across with went a cobbled road angling up. And taking two curves to a round stop point with simplistic long gone era metal gates.

As a peninsula, it had sheer cliffs for most of the three directions with an alcove, and a second hidden one and even three caves. The backside had a more gentle sloping terraced side with a private beach. A large landmass it was rather sizeable, but not the biggest of the landmasses in earth relief for locations in the lake.

From the main gates, they walked down a brick laid avenue under a shade of palms planted in a row behind each other. The garden area was bountiful in square meter area.

Liberty style villa with an edifice of The Ruins from Philipines by the arched terraces. The three-floor building with a corner tower and a fountain in front.

The house looked more fairy tail with two-floor single barrel corner towers at the back. What gave the house the character was the roof, the rich sepia, and ocre walls and windows. For they were masterfull from elongated rounded corner ones, half rounds. Elipse, extended half round, and quarter round, etc.

With a union of muntin divider between the clear glasses, the building had a highly polished presence.

Erwin with his hands opened the front doors. Stepping over the stone floor marble mosaic the brunette was greeted by an art deco space.

Dark almost black blue wallpaper of ginkgo leaf pattern in bright gilded lines, a splitting set of curved twin staircase with brass railing to the second floor.

Seems the house all was shaped in and around the art deco in the decadence of fine surfaces. Lacquered wood, glazed tiles, finely polished surfaces. Even the double doors with their colors what implied to be marble stone with brass color detailing motivated by Great Gatsby era.

Having a kitchen, a dining room, a large living room, billiard room, bar room next to a previous room. Pool room, solarium, and a parlor room. From there up to the second-floor bedrooms the third floor tower.

For the third floor room was mixed use room five by five windows on all sides. Above his head was a frosted white glass box dome with a midpoint chandelier.

Above the dome was the above roof with skylights and light bulbs.

"Come let’s get you to the bedroom. Maybe after that have a meal. The fridge and the food is already taken care by the caretaker since I gave a shopping list." with shoe soles clicking on the marble steps Eren was few steps behind.

A walk inside a hallway that was one of three upon the second floor Eren looked upon the seamless palm pattern analogous to one in the main entry. Teal and gold colors inside a wall frame of fine polished and textured light wood with fine lines.

Doting the walls was photos and paintings in the art deco frames. Art deco fountain sconces. Gilt wooden carved and covered in blue and gold patina with bottom part being a bowl housing the light.

They came to the similar doors as the ones for what he had seen beforehand. Brass lines and a green marbled veined and textured sections.

"Here is your bedroom. After you get introduced with surrounds and taken in the view from the terrace. Or the lounge if you want. Are you tired? Then we can rest for this day at home or go around exploring the Karanes region."

"Yes, better stay for the first day here. I want to tread bit around this land."

"You are analytical and prurient about your environment."

"I could just call it transparent curiosity."

Eren placed his bag on the art deco four poster curtained bed.

"After a meal, let’s have a slow walk around."

"A tour, I bet this island has secrets like the castle in Smithol."

There was that smile that charmed and could disarm Eren melting his heart. Eren could choke and suffocate on the breath stuck in his throat. Breathe you, idiot, not stare. With that dialogue, he retorted himself out while reprimanding his mind.

"Fine, that is a good idea. After that, we can travel around the region exploring the beautiful nature monuments. And some that are secrets, since I had lived most of my life here."

"Then I wonder if you can tell me more at the table."

"See you then."

With that, the doors were shut for the Eren’s bedroom. The room's walls were emerald green with a seamless diamond pattern with rising sun ray going up down.

Eren’s arm glided over the muslin curtains of the bed. The bed had an arched headboard and footboard with angled edges with metallic gold lines along the walnut tree body of bed.

The room was richly furnished with a round corner tower. Around a padded emerald green long chair with a view out from the elongated rounded corner windows.

A dresser, armoire, commode, day couch, mirror, writing desk, bookshelf, sofa chairs, fainting couch, chair, cabinet, writing desk, mirror dressing table with stool.

All of it art deco with brass and metallic lining polished to mirror perfect surface. Lights and lamps with the same preset.

Same style doors as ones in the hallway and the lobby with yellow color in a small hallway. Two sets of frosted and textured doors. A toilet room divided off from the bathroom with dyed azure glass and a pattern on it.

Both rooms tiled to half in blue tiles and the rest in the wallpaper. Bath with shower curtains, washing stand, bathroom stand, cupboard, cabinet, bath closet. And a bathroom armoire with shelves behind glass doors, open shelves, drawers, and mirror.

Glass doors lead out on a terrace with a view upon the trees from palms, cypress, yew, leafy trees. A blue waters peeking through the branches and trunks.

Eren got out from the room after getting his clothing inside the armoire upon the wood hangers. The young adult in the hallway wondered where the kitchen should be.

Peeking inside the doors over a carpet with red inlay he was greeted by another bedroom. It was Erwin’s from the bag resting on the sofa couch. It was the same size and large in scale.

The color was beige and gold with swirl motive of art deco he had seen in Mitras.

Eren on the first floor stumbled first in the large living room opening twin doors. Sofas, armchairs, bookcases, shelving units, TV stand, coffee, and side tables. Cabinets, sideboards, wall shelves and a large piano with a fireplace. And yes in a full art deco taste with wall decors with black and gold wallpaper. A Great Gatsby inspired a pattern even an iron grill piece.

It proudly was above the fireplace mantle against the wall.

After wondering and bit of logic, he heard a sound that came from a doorway. Finally, he had found the kitchen.

All the fully stocked and master kitchen with counters and a counter island with a desk for eating if one did not prefer the dining room next doors with double doors.

Erwin chopped on a board vegetables into a salad. With the cutting done the content of the cut pieces were added to a bowl with the rest of the ingredients.

He mixed them together and started to cut up another vegetable while Eren looked on.

He could go look on in the silence with the knife blade clanking against the hardwood as Erwin cut the vegetable like a professional. Constant rhythm then rise the cutting board to slide the content into the bowl.

"You seem to be able to handle knife rather professionally."

"Yes, I did work in a restaurant at Mitras."

"What? Really, how?"

"Work experience. That restaurant was owned by my mother and she put me to work there. Many hours training and practice."

"Have you been to this region or southern area of the island?"

"Utgard." Eren changed his pose in the black and white chevron backrest chair with padding feeling the leg getting stiff from the same posture.

"At that time I was five and my entire family went to vacation to that region. I still have photos from there with family. And I also recall the place." a memory from the past. When Eren, Mikasa, and their parents got to have a trip together. Closing his eyes, he described the place.

A neat countryside cottage into a forest and large field of sunflowers, meadows and fruit trees around. Yellow brights flowers and Eren in a natural linen clothing with his sister wandering around under the sun.

Brilliant warm days, the sound of a close by a river flowing over the rocks. Inside the forest, a cove area in with the mirror of the river reflected the green trees.

Swimming there, feeling the polished stones and sand under his feet. Fishing from another river while sitting on a tree bridge under the lush birch trees. And in a hammock under them or swinging in a simple rope swing.

The cottage was fairy tail house. Wood and plaster with shingled tile roof and two floors. Arched and round windows with colored wood blinds.

A one month of incredible adventure, while his father was working for a local university.

Erwin was pleased with him opening to him.

"That's a rather brightened memory. I do love hearing more about your life. Gives me more understanding of you."

"I can’t complaint about you." Eren monitored how Erwin prepared meat and vegetables for grilling. One by one stacked on the wood stick.

"Oh, I know more than you know about me." shutting the grill oven doors, he set the temperature for the cooking. On the same grill net was also two large potatoes.

"It will be a time till the cooking is done." Erwin at the same time disposed of the wrappers of the bars given by Mikasa.

"What do you propose we do?"

"That is me, to take you around the property."

Eren was calculating either to be grumpy, but exploring was adventurous. Reaching out his body went resting against the man.

"Sure. How about I give you tour around." with his hand around the waist leading him toward the double doors to the dining room. The doors were sliding ones.

The dining room was a royal purple with gold geometric art deco embossing. A dining table with chairs with cabinets, buffets and a massive hutch.

Dining chairs with upholstered geometric line embroidery. The backrest backs painted and with a sophisticated painted motive in lacquerware.

The large living room he had seen formerly. Billiard room of dark chocolate brown with gold, prime decor, and furnishing with frosted glass sliding doors. To the bar room together with art deco curved club chairs. The walls were terracotta dark red.

The pool room was Berkeley City Club similar twin. Several large arches with Byzantine arch windows and pilasters. And the window at the end while on other was a metal art deco relief in Egyptian taste. The room was done in art deco Egyptian revival in a union of lotus tops, brilliant and vibrant Egyptian blue with gold. Even the lamps.

Egyptian motives along the ceiling, floor and pools edge with sandstone walls. In the middle of a pool the azure blue, tiles was a scarab in vibrant color.

The solarium was room rested in a corner with large arched windows with viridian color. And the parlor room on rights side from entry.

The house from top to bottom was done in art deco. There was a basement with access from outside side stairs and the kitchen down stone stairs.

The garden around the house was vast. Garden pavilion with a terrace. A diversity of lichens and moss. A bamboo forest with an outdoor pool, fountains, statuary.

Cedar trees, cypress, pines, persimmon, olive, lemon, orange, palms, willow, cherry, pear, apple, peach, spruce, chestnut, peach, pomegranate, walnut trees. Including shrubs from fencing use to flowering ones to fruit greens and flowers.

Stone steps along a cliff wall leading down to a boathouse. Two coves. One open and another inland connected with waters through a cave.

And three caves, one almost as Naples Capri Blue Grotto. Thanks to the light and the white sand the cave waters where light cerulean blue.

The walk down to the beach was much longer since it was an earth terrace after a terrace in a down walk to a grass lawn and a stone support wall with three steps to the sandy beach of white color sands.

Millions of years of sediment when the sea had more reach inland. Thanks to that it made the lake popular spot. Even so, there were also stones from Ice Age period.

There also was a small but still charming complex of Roman baths. U shaped enclosed with a collonade at the end and a central column rotunda. In the middle a sculpted and refined garden.

The front was a square vestibule with dressing rooms on right, resting area on the left. And then three by three rooms in the prong side wings of the U complex.

Caldarium room with hot plunge bath pool. Tepidarium of the warm room followed by frigidarium cold pool at the end of the left wing. Sudatorium sweating-room was known as a modern sauna. The third room at the end was a lounge chair room with Roman windows.

When they got back, the food was done and Erwin took plates to serve it out. A baked potato with grilled meat and vegetables with salad.

They took a set next to the kitchens dining table facing each other from the elongated table placed against with one end next to the wall.

"What is that thing? It is definitely a colorful piece." Eren got hooked by a gem like object on a shelf next to other glass pieces.

"That is a Murano glass vase. Next in the row is Brockwitz, Stolzle, Sowerby glassware. My mom loves collecting vintage stuff. She is a collector of priceless art from vases, furniture, tableware, etc. She also works with museum lending items for exhibitions or categorizing them."

"You mean she is a socialite." with a knife he slid all of the meat and vegetables off from the stick on the plate.

"Yes, she is a philanthropist. She would always read books about historical objects."

"What about you, I bet you were a curious bird. Wondering around your families historical estates. That is least in childhood for a curiosity."

"Yes. I still recall wondering up to the S mansions attic. Just to see decades of things collecting dust there until mother decided to go through it."

"It was fascinating. Broken furniture going to restoration, piles upon piles of stacked newspapers. Old skates, bags with old scrolls of wallpaper. Old bottles, sewing machines, old coats. Literally boxes of variable items from toys, books. I could not be held  back or clear of it all."

"And how about the second mansion?"

"To busy to take care off that mansions attic. Up till now she never has done that."

"I do recall you had a rather colorful life up till now from your sister's tales. And also from Smithol."

Eren had learned a lot about the blond and blue-eyed man. He was an erudite man even as a kid playing around with his brother and sister.

Having a pony ride at age five. The ending of falling into a deep muddy hole made by a beaver when going with parents to pick forest blueberries. It did make his mom and father laugh insanely seeing him covered in mud.

He had owned a kitten that was named Buttons. A gray and white underbelly cat living a long life span of seventeen years and bit past. And an American white shepherd named Shard with completely blue eyes because of Merle Gene. Living thirteen and almost a half years.

Back at the villa, Erwin's sister had shown an album of him in his childhood with almost white blond hair as they had become lot darker blond holding a hedgehog.

He had found it crawling through the garden of their country estate. Personally, Eren could not wait to see the 8 mm movie reels filmed by her mom of the family as mentioned by Erwin's sister Amelia.

Erwin on a pile of hay sent to the countryside to work on a farm. And one of him under a haystack built on two triangles joined together covered in hay.

He and his family on a two funnel ship as elegant as Prinzessin Victoria Luise. On board a passenger train, abroad in another country.

On a big ocean liner’s boat deck and relaxing on a beach in his teens. As a kid lazing upon a hammock. Birthday photos with cake, and even from his school time.

Eren was just fascinated by the photo album.

Images after an image with friends, and he could discern Levi, Hange and Mike and some other familiar faces in the laminated photos in the intricately gilded frames.

Retaining an active life with a cultural background. Him in a theater play, painting, playing the violin, drawing and even sculpting.

Eren was agast seen his artworks they seemed to be done by a professional hand artist. The boy was eating and asking questions and just having flowing word exchange.

"At my high school, I did join ballroom dancing. Even my mom did get a personal dance coach. A worthy investment I can say. Got to get go to the nationals and got the first place."

Eren was giggling imagining Erwin dancing with elegance being insight the most prominent figure. "You must have looked devilishly handsome."

"Where you think about that compliment?" with playfulness the blond man tugged on his heartstrings.

"Well... Ahem, at least to me. And I have seen you receive glances from females in the party of the royal palace."

"I just imagined you as a jealous imp with your green eyes. Jealous you are rather cute." smiling with a grin, his arm went into the brown hair.

Eren swatted the hand out from his hair. "Ha-ha. Sorry, I’m sorry." Erwin let go of the teasing.

"I see the lake has islands. I do wonder about them."

"Just ten of them are private residences. The rest are nature preserves, with five being places of historic significance. And my family own a second island. "

"A second island. I want to know more. Will we visit that place?"

"Easy, easy. Yes, we will travel to that island. I thought to take you on a fairy to the city of Karas."

The city was an old and early Medieval age port city out on the sea on a large island. A city now in ruins as it had hit first by an earthquake. It got rebuilt but saw the second coming of disaster from night raid of a pirate Kenny.

Once again the city rose up, but the last nail in the coffin was the city fire and plague that swatted the city inhabitant count to a low number. By the mid-1700s the city laid abandoned and forgotten.

A popular spot to see. Then there was the Lantern tower a historical significance in the Karanes lake. The old Karanes isle monastery with the church on the neighbor island.

The ruins of an old, historical castle with another one with a towering keep turned in a museum.

There were many spots to see and go sightseeing. One that sight was the palazzo style palace building facing the ocean. Two floors with a raised central third floor and corner twin towers and two elongated horns below the shadows of the towers.

With a row of thirty-one windows with a span of several football fields the place was recommended by his trip advice app.

Including the historic hotel resorts and the areas to see and explore around the region. He had nine days of a trip around the Karanes region. And he had own plans.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another NSFW chapter. Next one will be a side chapter or added bonus chapter.

CHAPTER 31

After a meal Erwin more revelation for today for the guest. Instead of sitting around the house Erwin had decided to take him out for the day.

"Eren, come let's go out for this day," Erwin spoke with the teen coming back from the second floor.

"Where are we going?"

"On a trip, I will take care of the rest. Think it as my appreciation for you. Now come on let’s get going."

The simple two placement garage house had a graphite silver Porche 911 inside.

With a purr of a cat, the engine came back to life. Eren had put on his security belt seated in the front car saloon. The car was effortlessly in the daylight moving along a road.

Eren did see a marquee on a side road known as Minoan Spa Resort. It was an authentic ancient Minoan civilization in at the Outer Karanes.

Three floors high with balconies, yellow sandstone. Red columns and colorful paints. The covered stairs with pillars and interior. Courtyards and light wells with an authentic interior of bright and colorful walls and ceiling.

The building and the premises were built in 19th becoming a spa town. The Karanes once was a nonexistent town until the inhabitants of Kara came ashore.

An outpost was founded in 1624 and with that the village started to evolve. By the year the village had grown in the town and from the year 1844 a boom year of the Karanes as a resort town took off.

It was an old building inspired by Minoan civilization starting being built in 1905. It did offer a vast array by the plaques at the lobby. It was a mineral water spa thanks to natural soda water spring.

A pool, warm-water therapy pools, Vichy showers, steam rooms, hot bath, current pool, hydrotherapy rooms. Aromatherapy, chiropractic, mud baths, body wraps, waxing, and twenty-four massage types and methods.

It was definitely that Erwin had been a client in this high and established establishment with a definitely historical presence. The administrator at the front table greeted him as a familiar face.

Eren was in for a treat. Vichy showers at first with steam room and a body wrap with aromatherapy. Then a mud bath, current pool with Swedish and Thai massage ending with a Burmese body massage.

The end was a restaurant all taken care by the fair-haired man. By the end of the day, Eren’s body was relaxed, and he felt tired.

As they got home, Eren got undressed in his underwear and got under the sheets as Erwin came inside. He dragged the blond giant by an arm next to him and told to him to stay the night with him.

The peck on a forehead and the blond man covering them with the blanket. Eren got closer to the body of the blond man.

***

It was past three a clock with Erwin showing in the parlor room after a walking tour on the Karanes cliff town. Erwin did have a meeting for two hours as the boy was left to explore the town.

Eren sat in a chair with metallic art deco side armrest of the living room relaxing while playing a game on his smartphone.

Yesterday was amazing with Eren sleeping like a baby. In the morning he woke up with an aroma of food with his stomach gurgling.

Erwin had gone to the basement to turn on the power and water supply for the pools and the facilities that were in and out from the house exterior.

An hour had passed, and Eren was like a curious bunny exploring the room from wall to wall and taking in all the fine details.

He switched off the game hypnotized by a painting. Getting out from the plush fluffy chair he got close to it.

A familiar island he had seen in a photo in the hallway. The island was definitely with hills easy to see in the leaf tree arrangement and the color.

The trees closer were much darkened and those that were father were in paled colors fading into the depth of the horizon.

By what he could tell there at least were four verdant hills from what was visible in the fine brush painting. Huh, his eyes got wide as saucers seeing the author of the painting in the corner. E. Smith in black paint scribbled on the corner of the painting.

It was past one after lunch as Eren did not notice Erwin step inside the room. Since the sliding doors were left, open.

With his muscular and wide shoulder against the door arch, he looked silently on as Eren with curiosity looking at the painting.

"Ahem, if you are so interested, I should take you to that island." with a voice brimming with joy and pleasure.

"Agh, don’t do that." Eren got fright jump scare with Erwin having a mesmerizing smile.

"Is the island far off?"

"Yes, it is rather far. It is known as a Lone island, but we have a motorboat and a bit further from it is an island that nobody does visit. I will need checking the fuel level. And the drop at the garage for fuel cistern and fill a canister."

Eren lit up with joy and sparks.

"Go on get to the boathouse and lower the boat. I will get down with a fuel can. Also, take a few clothes with you."

Eren did obey taking two shirts and a jacket with two pants. He did place them in the bag wondering what was all about. Still, he rushed down the steps.

The boy was like a dog let loose from a noose. He with eagerness and energy behind his steps got out of the villa.

Eren hopped down the wide steps of the stone along the rock wall in curves down to the stone base boathouse. Topped with wood planks side planking.

Getting inside with the keys from Erwin the young man had a view of boat houses interior. Thick triangular style roof beams and wood trunk walls with planks resting on a meter high stone base.

There was simply on the right side had the wide stone platform with log base for a boat. On the left a water channel with the wide clean stone floor at the front and a thinner side walkway also on the left. Lower was an L walkway close to waters.

At the front opposite the upper wood gates and the underwater security gates was a large area devoted to upkeep.

Eren did turn two cogwheel levers to open first the upper wood doors. After Eren had pulled out a security pin for doors to open outward with a motion of cogs.

The second was to raise the underwater gates upward high above. A third cog wheel was as he had read a sign just next to a security side lining covered by rubber in the water dock.

A U shaped metal piece lined with rubber to protect the boat hull from scratches upon the surface. It could be with later level using a measuring gauge stick for reference.

Hung upon the chains and groves in the concrete it regulated the protective barrier from concrete damage easy.

Eren used it to lower the rubber sided protective cradle down in the water with the water level.

There she was the boat resting on the blocks and two large topping the human height vintage Welin davits. The curved white color painted on both sides were perfectly arranged for raising and lowering the boat.

The boat was a ten meters long, three meters wide. The boat was a vintage motorboat with an open triangular tip and then the raised central part with two front windows and four at side with an open back area with a steering wheel and seat.

A black waterline paint, with a white side coat painting an upper part in a retro feel covered in white glazed color with the roof and wood sides.

The motorboat was named ‘No 2’ with brass on ships hull and the stern. The two twin davits had a metal covered grill metal tiling under with was a pipe between the two davit cranes for synchronized lowering.

On both ends were hook holes for the boat. The hooks were already placed in them. Eren got next to the closest davit with a long pully cog.

The cogwheel had a security wheel hook securing the boat and not to let it slide and fall. Clink, clink sound resounded with the cogs moving and the rope with the boat rising up.

The turning had the boat picked up and then the part of davits that was neatly curved moved along floor mounted groves as the boat hung over the dark green water.

Eren did have to push the handle bit deeper to unlock the into another direction of left as he had read the small plaque next to the davits.

With the handle going in another direction, the boat started to lower closer and closer to the waters below the boat.

The ropes came slack as the bottom of the boat finally hit the water and settled in it. Eren just needed to get downstairs to a wood boardwalk or use the side stairs.

Erwin emerged inside the boathouse seeing that Eren had lowered the motorboat in water.

In his hand, he had a large metal fuel canister. He got down the stairs on the boardwalk that was just a bit above the water.

"I’m astonished that you were able to handle the lowering of the boat." placing the can on the walkway, he grabbed the long hook on the wall.

"It is easy to mechanics. They seem old but basic, and the plaques next to them are easy to comprehend."

The boat was pulled next to the walkway and secured by a rope. Erwin then got on board the vessel with the metal canister the fuel in the fuel tank opening at the back.

Before that, he placed the metal long hook back in its proper place on the wall. A sound of a screwable metal lid as Eren with Erwin opening a locked panel behind what was another screwable lid.

of a fuel wafting a bit in his nose with the liquid being emptied in the fuel tank of the boat.

"Come on get on board."

Eren did respond as he with rising up his leg got up on the boat flooring deck. Erwin at that got off the boat to get rid of the fuel can.

The green eyes spotted that the boat had out foldable side chair build in the side of the boat.

The brunette decided to see inside the boat level. Behind the door was a neat and welcoming interior of fine veneer, curtains, and soft padded seating. There was nothing besides that in the raised and roofed central part of the boat. Huh, what is that chest?

The opened insight came food and drinks that were preserved for later. Eren guessed that the blond man had all of the things. It is possible they were staying on the island.

A sound and a slight vibration came to through the boat with Eren getting out from the cabin seeing Erwin at the steering place and the boat's engine alive. Slight vibration pulsing through the boat and the boy.

The boat freed from the rope moved backward out from the boathouse. Eren watched as he pushed two buttons on a remote fitted in the boat's control panel.

It was a closing button for the doors as both the upper part and the lower part of the boathouse shut. That would explain the two plastic wall boxes with green and red lights with wires coming out from them.

The boat on the open water made Erens expectations with the boat speeding across the water. There were other boats on the water.

Eren with his hair fluttering looked on with the boat traversing the dark blue waters of the lake. The pylons or rock with blue azure waters along a shoreline.

The straight arrow lake was a charming place. Eren could see a cormorant bird fly off from a tree that grew on a rocky outcrop that looked like a fin covered in vegetation.

Eren had taken a simple tourist pamphlet of the region area. A neat map of the massive elongated lake and the sightseeing spots upon the blue waters.

Behind the fin outcrop on the left shoreline came in sight the rock forest similar to one in a China. Millennium wore rock pillars soaring in the skies with tops covered with vegetation.

Shrubs had taken a base in the crack and the uneven surface with the base of the stone pillars known as Flats. The waters between the geological formations with azure blue waters thanks to the shallow depth and flat stones.

The Flats was a specific area inward through the pillars. A rocky flat prominently covered in just a few inches of water.

There it was the Lone island. An only known spot beside the island was the basalt column cliff face on the lakes right shore. And another island.

Bigger in size than the peninsula like island upon withstood the Smith family mansion the island was much larger in the square meters.

"How many hills that island has?" Eren seated in the unfoldable side seat inquired with them approaching the seemingly wild and overgrown island.

He had used his mobile-phone camera to see more detail of the island. Basalt cliffs uneven and jagged with what he could assume was rocks of granite. Maybe the shoreline was a variable from granite, rocks to sands.

"It has five hills or prominent high points."

There really was a beach as Erwin took a two-fourth around the island. In some parts a cliff's, then a beach made only of boulders going into green vegetation. A dart of rocks going outward from the island with waters lapping against stones.

There it was a small simple shack on a beach with a boat approaching the low rise pier in the near perfect semi cove area that served as a harbor.

The boat's bow came to halt along the side of the pier. Erwin turned off the engine of the boat securing the floating vessel to a tie-up.

Eren at the same time got ashore with his bag of clothing. In front of him a wilderness of a wild jungle. A thick and dense growth of vegetation.

"The island sure looks un-walkable. Do we need a machete to get through the growth?"

"Don’t worry there is a path. Just follow me and don’t get lost or wander off the path."

Trees and palm plant varieties in a shadowy green and vines spreading in a vast canopy above his head on a small trail of red soil covered in leaves and rotting vegetation mix.

Sounds of birds and sometimes a fluttering of colorful subtropical birds like Sunbird. Or the red of the Eastern Crimson Rosella, Scarlet-headed Flowerpecker and other colorful birds.

The light beams breaching down from the green canopy with white almost foggy beams gave of an otherworldly and serene environment of a supernatural world.

Eren overhead a sound that was familiar to his ears. A sound of flowing waters. The boy had noticed a separate path split off from the path they took.

On the side, he could see the flowing waters. They did have to cross it. Thank god there was a natural rock's to use to get over to the other side.

The waters flowed over the stones and between them as the surface it did not take jumping just simple steps on the dry rock's to reach the other shore.

Wondering through the greenery Eren suddenly found himself in a bamboo forest. All around them section stalks of bamboos. A sea of them making one seemingly lose the sense of direction and locations.

The ground was covered in bamboo leaves shed by towering stalks that set them all in a green haze. There were barely visible sky openings. There were stone cut obelisks as a guide until a path of much thicker growth of bamboo. They went upward on the path.

And then the forest came to end as they both came to an end. A cave end as light let upon a green grassland.

It was an opening of grass enclosed in a bamboo forest. There stood a building. Two-floor traditional Thai building. Eren was stunned by the two-floor temple roof of curved and sloped endings.

At the center of the building was a second roof with windows framed by the triangular roof.

"Come, let’s get going. By the look, you are rather taken in."

Eren had nothing to say just follow over the grass and up the stairs upon a terrace. The house was inclosed from four sides with clay tile terrace under the roof rafters.

The first floor of the house had a large living room with had a high roof. Then there was the kitchen with united dining area. Bathroom and a bathroom with the second floor having a single bedroom in the central part with an ample size bathroom with freestanding bathtub and separate toilet.

The building was all wood fitted and with carvings. There were two types of windows from simple outward opening elongates squares and a fan folding windows. Four of the folding window spaces on the right and left side. The front or side had simple twin windows.

The back side of the house had a pavilion in a shallow artificial basin with pebbles and bit further a pool. It was almost like an escape from escape. No one to disturb just being on their own.

After getting past the doors Eren was greeted by the masterfully decorated living room. Cushiony couches with chairs and pleasant aura.

Erwin did ask him to explore the back garden. Eren did obey finding on the walk around two paths from one they had used.

Eren did ask for Erwin as he got back inside only meeting a silence. He did check all the areas of the first floor seeing nothing. The kitchen was stocked.

Taking the wood steps of two landings. Eren looked inside the bedroom through double doors and there was a surprise. A four-poster baldachin bed with curtains and topped off with same fabric held and suspended from a filigree chain.

The bed was scattered in rose petals and tray with a bottle of champagne in ice bucket resting on the bedside table.

The man had definitely prepared for the event and made some arrangements.

"What are you starring?"

Eren turned around like his feet was on fire. In the doorway and the hallway that split it off from the toilet and the large bathroom stood Erwin.

Eren wished somebody would pinch him seeing the tall, blond, and muscular fit man.

He had taken a shower, and a dark blue towel was around his hips. The skin and the light playing on the moist surface as the man dried his hair was alluring with blond armpit hair.

Alluring so much that there was blood rushing in his groin. Erwin stood there like a god with a grin on his lips.

It was like a tiger had trapped a rabbit with no escape. Erwin with his feet solid on the wood floor approached him stepping on the white fluffy carpet Eren taking back steps.

Thud, went the boy's body upon the soft and fluffy mattress. Above him towered the blond man with those blue eyes.

Not to dampen his expectations Erwin took his hair towel and flung it upon the backrest chair. Next Erwin with a dreamful eye sat down next to him.

"Just relax. Let’s get you out from clothes."

With that Erwin pulled of Erens shirt. One by one the clothing was shed from his body until all that reminded was the briefs on his hips.

The bright orange underwear came off just like the rest of the clothing. Eren felt butterflies and a shudder as he suddenly ended once again pushed down.

"What are y....." Eren stopped feeling those big hands and fingers upon his member. The fingers playfully caused his cock to hardness.

Eren had a fit of the brain overload when the blond strapping man devoured all of the seven and a half inches without effort. A pleasure rushing from his member to his brain in the wet and warm mouth of the hunk in front of him.

Erens hands went into the blond and still bit wet hair. There he was with his back upon the mattress and legs over the end of the bed’s mattress with the blond perfection bent on his knees sucking with a delight upon his turgid member.

"Agh... Ha...Ha.... Erwin... Erwin, too much. I’m going to come." the vacuum and the slithering and skittering on his nerves and skin by the tongue was torturing, but o so heavenly.

Those blue eyes drew up. "Theth comhe." with that the much bigger hand slid over the abdomen of the youth and over his nipple causing a sensational thrill.

Eren could see the red underside of Erwin’s tongue, and it aroused him more. It was too much and without a warning, he came.

Shot by shot cum flooded into the mouth of the manly man above him eagerly with a hunger lapped up. Eren could see Adam’s apple rise and fall as the one above swallowed the cumshots while his member was devoured to his base and the dark brown pubic hair.

The throat of the blond was the most welcoming as the boy's hips had been risen unconsciously to meet the vacuum and warmth with throat muscles.

Erwin's throat with head bent upward with the cock covered in saliva slid out from his mouth until only the head came out with a pop.

After flopping down on the mattress breathless and coming down from the orgasm the mattress bent downward with Erwin’s body covering him.

Lips to lips in a burning fire kiss. Eren could taste the nuance of himself on that tongue that was exploring his mouth with him countering equal fervor.

"Erwin, can you stand up. I want to return the service." breaking the kiss Eren mumbled out.

Erwin did obey to the demand as he stood up and Eren rose out from the mattress pulling the still tied towel around Erwin’s hips. It flew landing where the blue-eyed perfection had discarded the hair towel.

The huge cock of Erwin was hard as a rock and straight as an arrow jumping together with the heartbeat pumping the blood that coursed all over the body.

Eren was salivating with a lust. As he had always had seen that big cock it always made his desire flames burn. From the blond hair patch above the rising girth to the head of light pink with thick veins to small ones just barely visible under the skin.

Admiration, that was not. It was compulsive reverence with wonderment. From the head hairs to the feet. Eren did have a chance to dabble in the feet fetish worship. Licking, kissing the big feet of the man from the ankle joint to feet tendons and the five appendages of feet at previous sex chance.

Eren on his surf through the net had found a neat e-book named ‘Secrets of Over a Hundred Sex Fetishes’. Actually, the book listed over five hundred fetishes. Bondage, electrostimulation, masochism, piss, nylons etc.

He had used a special editor software to pick fetishes that had him curious. The book began with a short summary of each fetish. A click on the page number took one to detailed and in-depth detail and information.

From there Eren read the more detailed facts for the BDSM, latex, leather, lace, body aroma, feet, nylon, food, spanking, fishnet, anal play, fabric fetishes. Being curious and versatile he was just curious.

By what he could put in his head the sexual fetishes varied as color spectrum. From sensory deprivation, sense, visual, audible, etc.

He had gone so far to stumble upon a comprehensive hundred fifty-six page [fetish test](https://bdsmtest.org/select-mode) that made glimpse his own inner brain corners. His test did show him the most suitable and suggested sex interests. There were seventy-seven of dominant details with smaller, minute parts in his test.

There was nothing dark or too risky for him and his decision making. Eren was rather off-put by blood or gory stuff. Still, it was insightful information reading the e-book. It did mention there are still many unlisted fetishes as there are many of them.

Eren’s lips were around the head of the cock and going down. He at least did not have to pray for the gagging reflex to kick in. A secret training. The jaw as wide as he could the girth slid down and further until his nose touched the pubic area. Eren withdrew with the cock all lubed with a strand of saliva from the cock helmet to lip until it broke.

Clasping his both arms around the stiff member he went wild exploring all of the surface areas. From there gripping the hips and deep throating the member. Grunts and moans of pleasure above him.

Eren had an idea that floated up in his head. Turning around and lying on his back with his head over the mattress in the moment's inspiration. Using his arms on the blond man’s legs, he pulled him close ending with his head between the man's legs.

Erwin with his smart understanding had a realization. He bent his knees as Eren was sucking upon the magnificent baby makers and licking the scrotum area and the underside.

He did not leave the member without getting the head between his lips. Bold and just desiring he went a bolder sliding bit forward and licking the anal opening area in anilingus joy.

Pink and delightful, the tongue play got the man moaning with the hands used.

They were employed to hold those delightful mounds wide open.

"Oh, god. That feels so good." the man above him spoke. It got the youth more on fire and his eyes sparkled with lust. Ever since the first sex and Erwin being his first Eren had a notion that they could be on a line of self-exploration in coming toward each other.

He divided deeper between those mounds of fat and muscle. He was deep riming the anal sphincter with his tongue breaking through the anal opening. Eren just could go all day rimming that pink hole. It was nice light pink inward a rather a rosy pink.

After retreating for a bit he had another pop of idea. It seemed that lust made him rather creative and experimental. Or just reading fetish e-book opened his brain to possibilities.

Opening his mouth as wide as he could he pulled inside the single goose egg ball inside his mouth the tongue gliding over the shaved skin. The bath and the pull, tug made Erwin hitch his breath.

Then he applied the same tongue bath to the second one since the two were too much for his mouth.

Playing around with the twins and the cock head. He was in a gusto with the taste, the warmth of the man’s manliness. The bit salty pre-cum that was copious.

"Hold it! That would be enough. How about some getting to the main part?" Erwin broke his position.

Couple seconds later Eren was laying with his legs open after a rich and copious tongue lashing over the young adult's anal ring. The slithering and agile tongue elicited monas from the pink lips not abiding to stay behind them.

Erwin’s fingers plied the entrance cavity to relax the muscle ring. After a scissoring, and set of lube from a newly sealed paper strip lube glass vial scented as lavender.

Prepped and penetrated for the large and thick intruder now lubed up and all shiny. Eren mentally got ready for the intrusion inside himself.

Erwin sat down on his knees, legs of Eren spread in the air and open laying on the back. The nimble yet large hands came resting upon his tights or upper leg muscles.

The tip of the cock with the force of hips shifted gliding effortlessly without any obstruction. Eagerly consumed by the Eren who if not for the hold had rooted himself fully on the stiff organ.

Soon it was a swing of hips going forward and retreating from Eren. That stupor of the penis rubbing against his prostate and walls of his insides spurred him on with no bars.

Thrusting and the delight feeling the ring came outward with the low hangers against his perineum was a kinky gratification.

A give and take from both of them. Eren felt the smooth skin of the hands upon his hip bone with his body raised upward. Just shoulders and neck upon the pillow while his legs helplessly hung down from each side behind the back of that sexy fucker.

Eren felt the member protruding more inside him. Suddenly there was void, and he needed to fill it. He wanted to ask why he had taken his cock out from him.

All of that was lost as he was pulled from a bed into another sexual pose. He had ended with the blond man standing proud and straight with his legs around his waist.

With arms under the buttocks, the brunette was staked upon the heavy and blood engorged cock. Holly heavens, that knocked the wind out from him but resulted in a shrill moan. The fill of the dick and circumvent made his eyes sink almost in his skull.

His prostate felt tortured with the head and the thick underside of a urethra sliding over the spot. It was a wild ride.

"Oh, god. Yes, yes. Ahhhh..." Eren with a husky and desire possessed voice mumbled out. He seemed to be possessed with a lust demon.

Push up from the arms resting upon his bottom cheeks as gravity took care of the rest. He could go insane from the expansive cock drilling into him.

It was not the only thing that would make him go frenzied with the tanned youth feeling the man once again walk to the bed.

Eren was laying half by half in and out from bed. Erwin did hold his legs with plowing in his ass. The brunette could tell the man was approaching the orgasm sensing the cock expand and grow in girth by his anal entrance.

"C..Cum. Cum inside me. Please fill me with your load. M..Make me feel good." The green-eyed male blurted out with the Erwin probing inside him with a mad abandon.

Eren eyes seemed to pop from their sockets in shock. He could feel the load hit his anal mucus walls as he orgasmed.

The unloading was rather sizable the brown haired man was startled and made him wonder. For the cum shot was like a gallon of cum flooding his insides.

"That’s a lot of cum." Eren let out as blond pullet his girth out from the anal crevice.

"I had not had a chance to masturbate. So the result would be a bigger load." Erwin sat down to the laying man on the couch seeing the carnage from his copulation.

Mostly the white gooey cum remains over the inner tight. Erwin did not pay attention to that lulled in the afterglow of the orgasm and thinking.

Thinking how large his load was and how big it would be if the blond did not masturbate at all. The youth had not noticed in his thoughts Erwin walking to a chair to pick the towel.

He used to clean the tights of Eren who wanted to protest.

"Looks like someone is still a fine soldier." spotting still the engorged organ Eren reached out to slide his arm up and down.

"How about another round? I know you can at least go seven rounds from that sex marathon back at Nine Titans." Eren was a horny kitten seeing that salami with a patch of blond.

Erwin was having a burst of hearty laughter. Just moments later they would be again in sex just like rabid bunnies on mating season.

The duo in their sexual exploits would go through several poses. It was to draw out more sexual pleasure for both of them.

From once again on his back with his knees against his chest and the bum slightly upward. The penetration was effortless and smooth thanks to the first load.

Eren got hard alone from the sound of the big load squashing, squelching sound of the previous load churned by the girth in his anal orifice. It was making a white foamy ring around the anal opening and the stocky intruder.

From there Erwin got on his back and with his knees against the chest made Eren sit between his legs and ride the meat as he sat on the spiked throne.

The cock plunging deep in him felt so divine that he pushed his buttock on the onslaught with a ravenous appetite to satisfy his derriere.

Somehow they had changed their pose of satisfaction. Erwin resting against the pillows and the headboard. Erens legs were on the man's shoulders penetrating his ass.

There was literally cum strands between the cock and anal ring. For the blond, it was such a turn on with both of their skins touching and being shiny from the physical perspiration.

Even so, it was not a satisfactory pose for the boy and his hungry bottom that needed more umph.

And so it was with Eren once again on the bed's edge with his face on the carpeted soft floor while his behind was on the bed getting nailed.

Erwin was leaning over the smaller body holding his frame on the arms. The sound of inner tights sounding like a clapping. The deep guttural breathing and moaning mixed with adrenaline.

The cum liquid and precum by now inside Eren was getting absorbed by the walls. At the same instant, it was a white mess of foam and ropes making Erwins blond patch all slimed.

On the forehead, sweat had shown up flowing down the nose bridge and falling down upon the attractive tanned back of the much smaller male below.

"I’m going to....."

"Yes, yes. Yeees, come in meee." Eren touched his cock shooting its load.

Eren could feel his ass mounds being prest under a crushing pressure with cock plunged to the hilt. There was a mound in his lower stomach area.

At the same time, the body sunk deeper in the mattress.

The muscles in the arms, stomach, and legs of Erwin rose up making him look like a sculpted anatomical muscle sculpture of bodybuilder.

"Shi....." that was all that came from the lips of the man above.

The second load flooded Erens ass. While the first time was somewhat messy the second load flooded out leaking over the rim.

Slimy and viscous cumshot finding its route over the skin and collecting on the overtop blanket.

Eren loved it. At that moment he revealed. Eren was becoming somewhat of a cum pig. Back at Nine Titans after seven loads, the young man's ass looked exquisite fucked masterpiece.

A rose reddened and leaking foaming stream that there was a puddle of cum from the seven loads.

Pulled out the cock was all gleaming from the cum and pre-cum. Eren with joy cleaned up the cock with his tongue. Then he felt warm hand under him; he got dizzy as the tall man picked him up in bridal style.

"How about a bath? Let me give some care just for you."

"Sure." Eren rested his head on the man's shoulder. He felt weak in his knees.

Erwin did bring him out from the bedroom to the bathroom. It was a warm, large and pleasant room with a triangular curtained white clear fabric window matching the roof curve.

From the roof, rafters hung see trough fabric banners as a tent. Eren was placed in a chair with water pouring in the tub. Erwin did leave the bathroom to come back a bit later with the champagne.

Green eyes of an emerald watched the man reach into an Asian styled shelf closet made to fine detail as a vintage secretarial table with drawers.

He poured a bath oil inside the tub. Then he with ease as Eren did not weight anything placed him inside the warm waters.

Erwin did join the boy from the other end of the large tub. What could be better a warm day with an imposing man sharing a tub and a glass of champagne?

"Why champagne?"

"To celebrate you getting in university." Erwin leaned forward planting a kiss on his lips and swap the beverage for the second go.

Eren had not paid the attention but an evening with dark clouds was looming at the horizon. The sun dazzling in oranger and fire red.

After a meal in bathrobes in a bed and taking care of his teeth hygiene. Eren was ready for a nights sleep while crawling to Erwin in bed.

Passionate butterfly kisses and snuggling and Eren was happy as a kitten. Slipping into his dream world feeling the warm firm body next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. It was a fascinating thing reading about fetishes for my research. There are so many of them from candle play, latex etc. I even took a BDSM test. =)  
> Here is a link. (https://bdsmtest.org/select-mode) You can fill it anonymously.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking maybe to publish the other stories as a preview. Just a preview until this fanfic is wrapped up and done.

CHAPTER 32

Eren felt fulfilled and happy as his eyes opened. Yesterday had been a fabulous day since arrival on the Lone island. Greeting him was Erwin with a tray of breakfast.

"Good morning." Erwin kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning, handsome." returning the compliment greeted him. Eren right now was feeling like a princess in a fairy tale.

Oh, breakfast in bed on a leg tray with pancakes, waffles, and orange juice was just the stuff.

"What is for today?"

"Letting you explore this island, then take a boat ride to the historic sightseeing spots. A trip to the Kara. And a nice and unusual restaurant."

The third day was before Monday. And Eren kept Erwin to the word as he explored the island. Excluding the landscaped area of the house, the rest was left to the wild sub-tropical plants.

A set of two streams flowing out from springs. Wonderful swimming spot inland inclosed by rocky walls and a three-tier waterfall.

The swimming spot was a sandy deep indent with rocks and white sand. On the second level of the waterfall, Erwin had shown him something incredible.

A cave in whose walls a record of a million years was visible. Fossils of trilobites, fish, mollusk shells, and seaweeds from the Cambrian period.

For one to see and realize that once the region was a part of the sea had to be a startling realization. For the humans were just a dot not only in the vast universe but their achievements paled in comparison with earth's geological processes.

Done exploring Eren did go back to the residence as both took a boat off from the island. Eren had a wonderful time.

First in their trip was the monastery of Karanes. A complex of buildings from the olden times with the next-door neighbor church. Norman architecture details and stained glass in the chapel.

Built from the sandstone the solid buildings were part of historic monuments. But none was the taller than the Lake keep. A grey stone keep of old that had seen rather a long time and the tallest historical building in the region.

Used by monastery sisters as a shelter from Kenny’s sacking of Karanes it had stood the test of time. In one corner was the later addition of a bell tower.

Secured by the lake waters, and built on a granite foundation rising up as a sheer cliff the security was more inforced by the set of gates and walls.

Erwin from there told they would be taking a boat to the Outer Karanes. Eren asked rather insecurely if that was even possible thanks to the river waterfalls.

What he had not known was a waterway channel built on the right side. It was a waterway route in the stone carved and cut bed.

Carved out by pickaxes and dynamite the canal as today served for boating. In the route, there was a lock system. To let the boats pass in a valley to North region.

The region had several canals and irrigation waterways across the land regulated by the lock system.

Moving along the channel on a sunny day, the gentle sloping waterway took them to the Outer Karanes and into a secondary inland port.

A natural bay carved out by the ocean waters and artificially dug up. There were three areas of docking. The two yacht and boat ports and the much larger naval port for serving ships and ferries.

Docking their boat at a marina, they had to walk to the ferry terminal. Where after buying the tickets they boarded the ferry destined for Kara town.

The triple screw three-floor sleek ferry did make the crossing in just about one hour. A three peak island with a mountainous chain greeted them.

Kara town was similar to an Aramunt in Spain, Craco, Pentedattilo, in Italy. Just walls and some preserved buildings. The roof tiles still standing thanks to the mortar work.

A triangular fortress damaged and mended after an attack of Kenny. In this lot was the monastic monastery grounds. Old white plastered lighthouse or what once was a white plastered lighthouse.

Decades of rain had made it splotchy with mold, fungi and the plaster peeling off. Behind the peeled thick layer of plaster were the granite rock and mortar walls.

Twenty percent of the town had been built on a sand bar that in an earthquake had liquefied the soil sinking the shore buildings. The ruins of the dock storage building, bars, and taverns creepily casting their shadows in the white sands and bright blue waters.

The once breakwater wall of the old port sunken and covered in the white sandy sediment, with the square patterns told that buildings once lined it.

Now above them, waves splashed by the wind and the crowds of visitors interested in the ancestral town of Karanes.

On the island, Eren and Erwin did run into a blonds friend who let them borrow his boat. For a trip away from the island to the second much bigger island.

Up a river to a mountain. Not a mountain but a dead million years old volcano. The side branch from the river hidden by vegetation led inside an underground cave.

At its end were the vulcanos chambers and the shaft rising up to the daylight. Eren was able to explore the cavern from getting out on the sandy shore.

Glass, the soil and the remains of the million-year activity had left glassy rocks. From obsidian, greenish and blue shade glass.

Eren did collect some pieces. He even decided to clamor up the cave walls covered now in the vegetation.

From a climb, he did find a red uneven rock in a crack what he assumed was a glass since he could see through it just barely.

Erwin told him it was a ruby since he had found a green rock that was an after climbing the volcanic wall an emerald on his explorations around the western islands.

Eren decided to keep it. He did put the collection in his pants. After a trip back from the island to the Outer Karanes.

A visit and a tour of Karanes palace the one mentioned before got him entertained with a VIP tour around the palatial rooms.

Closing the day on a Floating Swan was so nice. Floating Swan was a wide and long ship inspired by Nemi lake ships.

A grand and floating temple or beauty and serenity the swan decorated profile was an iconic floating piece. It was already a hundred years old but had gone through conservation.

It was a restaurant as it could dock at the docks and its sides were built to take on visitors from boats. Gleaming marble columns, flowers and sophisticated interior with large windows upon the lake made the spot a popular target.

For the evening they returned back to the Lone island for passionate sex.

Monday was a trip to the swamp. Trees and the watery wetlands of fresh water. Waterlilies, long swamp grass. The spots of bayou influence that was the Karanes wetlands.

Being inland and fresh water, it had a rich ecosystem of reeds and other vegetation. A nesting ground of a dozen birds and fishes. The area varied as an ancient Nile delta with swampy islands.

From wet meadows, shallow and deep marshes to open waters.

Eren had fun as he did catch a fish. After cleaning, the fish from guts, the fish was soaked in local spices. Then raped in a rhubarb leaf, and coated outside with a swamp clay and put on the fire for cooking. It was delicious for a foodie like Eren with a garnish of lemon slices.

The trip on the swamp had been a half a day, the rest of it he did spend upon the aquarium, botanical garden and the walkabout of the picturesque town with cliff diving in the deep waters.

Following up with mountain climbing viewing the lake and the town below his feet. For the evening a full moon hung above their heads as they had anchored the boat near the Lone island.

Hot sex on a boat was a fine thing with the moon reflecting in the calm mirror smooth water. What made it truly magical was also the stars. White dots upon the dark blue with a pale full moon in the waters.

After three hours of passionate sex and getting back to the building they got to the bed. Before that taking a swim in the lake.

Tuesday came as wonderful with a sunrise rising above the mountains. Today was another adventure day. After a breakfast an exploring of the underground caves of Karanes.

Having a dive underwater, the mineral baths, then for dinner having Utopia region orange baked cake. Next on the trip was the outdoor water park.

Eren had snapped several dozen photos. In a tour were then a stone old flour mill. Baking bread and a pizza with a pie filled with local fruits.

Both ate the baked good with a hunger. Then a comedy show in the aged belle epoque theatre hall. Lounging in a swimming pool on an inflated raft of the Lone island before having private drinks on Palm Palazzo. Long edifice palladian garden verandah high above the lake cliffs with sculptures.

Dinner together was the best out on the terrace of the exotic building. After dinner seated on the pavilion, they were cuddling on the softly padded squares used for the long sofa wood chairs.

Yellow lanterns illuminated the green area, not to exclude the underwater lights that went around the pavilion. The cuddling somehow ended up in energetic sex and Eren was not upset at all.

Wednesday was the last day on the Lone island. The food was just for three days, but they did move back to the Smith family villa.

Eren was a bit sad, but Erwin did uplift his emotions. After shutting and covering the furniture, Eren had learned facts about the island. It was Erwin’s private property that he had bought from his own father.

The peninsula on with the villa had been constructed was gifted to the family as thanks for their investment in the old town’s facial and infrastructure update. Renovation and reconstruction work from almost three hundred years in the past.

A story of this adventure where the black and white vintage camera photos. Series of them were on the villas first floor left wing hallway.

The wall was like a museum story with cursive lettering annotations detailing the events in the photos. Construction of sewers and a pumping station, in another frame a half-finished train station that Eren had seen first from his arrival at the town.

Carriage and horse-pulled trams with women in corsets and sun umbrellas. For most, it looked like a vintage wild west town before re-development hit it and made a huge statley prim and proper resort town.

The Lone island was sold by a previous owner of that island who had not used it at all to Erwin's father. Erwin bought it from his father.

Eren had also misread some of his assumption that the blond man did work just for the Smith family company. Boy, he was wrong by a mile.

Erwin was doing other things outside the family business that was a separate endeavors. Eren spent the entire day enjoying and taking advantage of the property.

Swimming in the indoor, outdoor pool. The having a steam bath and meanwhile looking out from a terrace above the rocks upon the waters of the lake. Seated on a stone bench he peeled an orange from a tree that grew in the garden.

The soft wind tousled his hair, boats on the water with their hulls. Diving in the cove and in a bathrobe lounging in the sunset.

A grill barbecue in the garden was the nicest thing under a roofed pavilion with a spot for the food preparations area. Lounging on the garden furniture on the side as Erwin was at the charcoal cooker. A breeze of light wind dancing upon the trees from the direction of the ocean.

Lit by the garden lights in the ember and white illumination the Eren could enjoy the sound of the waters splashing against the shores. Or the calming harp music playing in the background.

Fire flames fluttered in the fire pit in a sunken semi-circular opening upon the raised platform.

Such a pleasant, warm air against his skin. In the air an aroma of oranges, and other aromatic plants and shrubs with each slow wind breeze.

Today there was no sex, but nice cuddling with both of them sharing a bed. It was Erwin staying at Eren’s bedroom.

Thursday made Eren crawl out from the bed and get fixed up at least presentable while going to the kitchen were Erwin was already in the kitchen making breakfast.

Today was the addition of a boat ride again. This time to the end of the long lake inland. At the end of the elongated lake was a large wide waterfall.

Just on the left from the cliff side was also the White Falls Hotel a part of a resort. They did rent out a hotels car to get inland for Eren had the fun of a paintball tournament in a specially created field areas.

It incorporated old disused brick but safety secured factory building complex. A ludicrous time running and dodging and keeping stealthy on his feet.

Having a training in diving with oxygen tanks for underwater exploring. And partaking in a training to natural easy to explore a natural cave that was an upside-down arch with entrance and exit.

After training on the diving, they had a meal in the hotel's restaurant of old age appeal of Garden Court, Palace Hotel in San Francisco. Looking out from the large arched windows upon the neat and shaped gardens.

The building of classical order was an opulent wood, marble, and crystal. Eren had fun with target practice shooting gun. After having a tea in the gold and dark oak with mirrors tea room.

The tea came with a three stand display. On it sconces of jam, cream, pastries, macarons, muffins, and layered sponge cake.

From there Eren did get intrigued by first time trying golf. After three hours, they did change the location and the activity for skiing. That is water skiing.

At the first trying, it was hard, but Eren finally did get a hold and understanding. At the end with his legs taking on the pressure of resistance, he glided over the waters behind a motorboat.

The splashing of water was exhilarating over the blue waters of the lake. Eren was hooked and he would definitely try it again if given a chance.

Eren also had a chance to do a traditional exercise of boating. Using the oars, the boy had a chilling time oaring the boat in a second inflow river to the Karanes lake.

Getting back to the villa and docking the boat both of them were in the kitchen preparing dinner. Today was also without sex with both of them falling asleep from exhausting, strength draining activities.

Friday. Eren opened his eyes to look upon the art deco copper tile ceiling of his bedroom with its center point chandelier.

It was 9:35 by the green enamel, malachite clock on his nightstand. An impressive clock combining the clock and a jaguar sculpture from malachite on gilded base.

The rising sun reflected in the round window of the turret and the polished smooth surface even if the sun was still facing the front façade of the house.

From the retracting or reflecting of the sun did hit his bed. That was the thing that got him awake.

Erwin sure was not here, but for definitely in the kitchen preparing meal for him. Today he had a plan of his own. Sexual in his deviance of the evening to come.

Evening, so the rest of the day should be the daily activities.

Today will be definitely an exploit filled day. Right now it was breakfast. The meal was a toast, eggs, bacon, and fish.

Outdoors was a blue sky with white fluffy clouds floating about the day.

Rock climbing, then taking a mountain slide. The slide was a long one crossing with magnificent scenery.

The midday after wrapping up the viewing of a movie in an old, vintage cinema hall. The skies had grayed dull gray with rain starting to fall.

In the beginning, it was a gripping drop's of rain and then a downpour with them driving back to the villa. They did stop at the cliff side Karanes.

For nice and pleasant ice cream. Eren had a fruit ice cream with jello cubes of oranges, strawberry, raspberry.

Homemade chocolate ice cream with fruits oh so glorious and delectable. After that, it was ride back home. Eren was thankful that the car came with umbrella set.

The rain was still raining with two of them getting out from the shower inside the villa. The downpour continued, and Eren decided to have a swim in the pool.

Erwin had decided to get to the kitchen and make something to eat for them and make preparations for the dinner.

Eren got to the second-floor bedrooms. The first point was the tower to pick up his shirt what he had left there from having a drink yesterday.

From the clear and stained glass windows, he could see the rain had weakened in the downpour and the speed. He could clearly hear the sound of the water flowing down the roof drain pipe.

Stepping over the white and green marble mosaic he went down the stairs back to the second level of the house. Picking up a robe, swimming trunks and a towel the procession route was to the small changing room.

Eren swam on his back relaxing in the warm and welcoming waters. A forthcoming temperature feeling refreshing on his skin.

Some flips underwater, drill swimming on his axis, sitting in yoga pose until touching the bottom of the pool. Freestyle, butterfly and an assorted mix of swimming along the full span and breath of the pool.

Eren watched how lights danced from the underwater lights upon the ceiling of Egyptian blue. Above his head was a large circle showing a reproduction of Dendera zodiac in gilding.

His mind floated to today's plan. He was all set and ready, but Erwin for the plan to work needed to be in the bed. Eren was happy he had a secret compartment in his travel bag.

He did join an hour later after drying himself and hair in the kitchen for a quick meal. The rain had finally from a look outside of the kitchen window died out.

The clouds were also clearing up to a pink, blue and orange tone skies. Eren did love the sandwiches that Erwin had prepared. All of his food was tasty to his tongue. The young boy did help out in the kitchen. Peeling potatoes for the potatoes and pasta soup.

Italian potato and pasta soup with salad and a layered round cake. The cake was a crumbled cookie's, condensed milk, caramel, nuts, and a chocolate sponge cake as a base. Topped off with whip cream with chocolate shavings smothered in liquid cake icing.

There was still one and bit from next to days before the university. Eren had filled up his test and had decided to go with his undergraduate studies.

Eren had picked and submitted for courses in law, history, English language with literature, and art. He had the option to combine his undergraduate, graduate education programs.

There were classes he could add as an extra option, but he could easily tell his studies would take him at least four years. That included undergraduate and graduate studies in one block through the four years.

Eren was stuffing that currently somewhere in his brains corner. For now, he was in the moment. He did need to go out from the kitchen once again up to the second floor to get two items.

After hiding them in the side storage room he had to wait until evening. He did take for an extra a third item.

Done for his mock and replayed arrangements, he once again briskly walked down the stone steps.

On return, Eren after return to the kitchen replied to Erwin that he had a message from his sister. Not really, it was just an excuse for his risky playout.

The living room was their spot as Erwin opened the large windows upon the terrace. The fresh chill air from the evening rain was refreshing.

They did watch tv with Erwin leaving to check upon the kitchen and the soup.

Just a half hour later they both were in the dining room having a meal and with flowing conservation. Each talk always gave Eren insight into the man.

His interests and hobbies were fluctuating collective. He was a multi-instrumentalist able to play not only piano and violin. But also cello, harp, saxophone, accordion, oboe, flute, guitar with harpsichord an ancestor of a piano.

A painter and a sculptor. What he had learned from him and his mother the man had his paintings exhibited in two places. Both mansion townhouses in the Mitras at specific places.

He was also a lover of books and hobbyist in origami. Mastering several mediums of arts Erwin could easily whip or create interesting things for eyes.

Watercolors, acrylic, oil, pastels, etc. Those were his one of many mediums in what he had dabbled. Oh, he also found out that he owned a personal yacht, there was also one owned by the family.

When he told that both ships had been painted by him Eren got curious. He did show him a photo album.

Eren was enamored by first seeing the family yacht. The built-in sleek profile of clipper ship and a steam yacht in white paint livery with a red bottom. A single yellow and black top colored funnel in the center with two masts and bowsprit. Bowsprit had a sea horse with an intricate white border crest with a blue background and gilded S.

The bow side and the stern decorated in gilded swirls of motives.

Being with a length of eighty-eight meters, with a beam of seventeen meters. It had four decks with a superstructure of the bride.

The interior from what he could tell was taken or inspired by SS Auguste Victoria with details from Hamburg America Line ships. The interior was a baroque, carved wood with detailed masterpieces of wall painting panels.

The yachts name was Vulcan. A play on their families surname Smith. Since Vulcan was a Roman god of smithing and metallurgy.

Erwins own personal explorer yacht was a white and navy blue hull of five decks. With a length of seventy-two meters of length and twelve meters in width.

As an explorer yacht, it was certified by ice classed certificate. Meaning that it would be able to travel a world and even frigid ice filled water. The outer appearance was that of an ocean liner, yacht details blended with a sturdy body of 40’s and 50’s era ships.

Perfect almost lacquered surfaces with a rounded bow with the same color crest on family yacht inclosed with navy blue lines. That seemed to be wings on a white background that was part of a horizontal line upon ships hull.

Two decks as the main hull with rounded end between the second and third deck. Eren did wonder about the inside arrangement, but he could see the inside through the photos.

The interior was French Second Empire furniture and walling, ceilings and fittings of rich woods as oak, walnut, cherry, maple, mahogany, aspen, ash, spruce, and pine.

The yachts name as a personal order was named Ewin. A cute nickname of his and fluff filled word from his childhood.

After a dinner an unwinding in the living room and then a loosening up steam room lazing in a bath.

With both of them in the bedroom, Eren rolled his dice and put all in the motion.

"Could you excuse me? I should get some water to drink. Do you want something? I will be back quick." after getting out from bed at the doorway with Erwin having a questionable face and bit of confusion.

"Nothing, I’m fine."

"Sure. Then let’s have fun after I return back." Eren shut the doors with a grin, and he definitely saw a realization on Erwin's face by what he implied.

Eren quick, quick. You trained with the preparations and that walking. By himself, he thought as he got out of his underwear briefs. It was a moment for the young male to get the clothing on and cover it up with his robe he had prepared before.

"I’m back," Eren spoke after getting back covered in the robe from bottom to top.

"I have a big gift for you." with that he shed the robe.

Underneath were lace panties and bra. Both emerald green color with intricate frilling and the panties were a light look.

And in a bonus matching snake green color heels of the stiletto. Eren had a shrill glee in his eyes with the blue eyes bulging out and seemingly popping out from eye sockets.

"Do you like it?" with teasing and feeling empowered. Eren was walking like striper seeing the fire and flames of lust in the man’s eyes.

Eren was pulled by his arm after getting to close. Even so, he was not ready to give a battleground to him.

Eren could feel the hands on his skin, and that made his skin covered in goosebumps from the sensual fingers. They went over the green lacework.

The fingers slid into the panties, while the green eyes were upon the mound that was clearly in front of him. Inside those fitting briefs of navy blue and sky blue lining and band.

Eren just went with the sexual impulses. Off when the heels as he went over the muscular man’s hip area inclosed from both sides with his legs.

On a whim, he laid on the man in a cowboy position grinding his lacey cheeks upon the inflating mound. It did hook a response of shuddering beneath him and definitely more blood in the rising beast under him.

"I do love you all hot and bothered. How about this?" with the heavy snake between his mounds opened and then squeezing the cheeks shut. Practically, massaging the stiff cock with his butt cheeks.

"Oh, yeah, That feels so good. You are definitely gifted for sex."

For a moment of using his behind to rub against the fully bloated girth, it was a time to spice the things up. Eren hooked his finger on the brief elastic ring and pulled down.

A hefty turn on feeling the cock slap on his tush and using his agility moved the briefs to the knee area. Now he could progress using the lace upon the sensitive nerves in the shaft. Soft, tingling, sensual lace against the cock did not disillusion.

The intoxication of the cock rubbing over the lace and feeling its volume. He did feel something humid on his skin. Precum of the cock was dripping and smearing on the lacy panties.

They were almost a G-stringed and using his hand he rubbed the cock head over his bum.

The warmth, the copious and rich amount of precum.Erwin's hands were not idle, being a devil possessed they run along his nipples while another one was on his backside.

Slap, resounded in the room as a palm of Erwin hit the skin of the butt. It broke the flow of breath for the brunette above him.

"Get up and lay across my lap," Erwin commanded, and Eren did obey the demand.

There he was after a pose change spread over Erwin's lap in lace with the stiff cock resting against his stomach region.

"I hope you will enjoy this much as me." Eren head the sound of the drawer opening and then a pain pop.

A slimy finger of lube slid under the lace and upon the ring. Circling around and slathering the anal opening with a finger.

A push and the finger sunk in his anal opening to the second joint. Moan flowed out from the lips with the rather thick finger in his private space. Snaking and sinking inward until a much audible moan.

Erwin had stumbled on his prostate. What Eren had not comprehension that soon a chorus of heightened pleasure moans.

Like a woodpecker, the index finger thumped against the bundle located near his bladder toward his front. Heightened sensory flashes with lighting hit upon pathways to the reward system in his brain.

"Agh, oh…. Oh, god…. That’s to….." Eren was whaling submerged in the pleasure.

Turning and twisting the finger Erwin wanted to withdraw the finger. Instead, the anus ring got tighter.

"Well, it may seem that your hole is rather hungry. How about adding a second one." with the finger still in, he turned it around with second upon the rim.

"Do it."

"What? Tell more clearly." taunted the blond with the second finger mockingly upon the ring.

"I want your fingers in me." Snapped the boy back with Erwin plunging the second finger inside causing bit of pain from the insertion.

Erwin massaged, slid, and stroked against the prostate. Moaning like a sow in heat Erens ass had risen a bit upward to meet the fingers.

With a bit squeezing stronger made Eren feel as his nerve bundled turned to mush. Eren had a yelping and brain comatose orgasm.

Shot after a shot making feel like his cock would explode to bits with mind-boggling orgasm in his lace panties.

Eren collapsed upon those thick, muscular legs breathless and dizzy with the fingers still inside. The ass was spread by them with the ring lax after vice tight grip with each sperm shots.

After an orgasm withdrawal with his head clear, he wondered what would be next. Definitely, the blond man's weapon holstered inside him.

He was not mistaken after getting to rest with his back on the mattress and the pillows.

"Let me do it!" Eren grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a bit of liquid in his palm before applying it to the hard phallus.

Using the second hand, he also applied a rich amount to his anal opening with panties pushed aside. For easy access to his private area.

With his one leg up, he was penetrated. After a minute the pain eased to the width, or maybe Eren got used to it somehow. He now could feel another feeling and sensual sense, a kind of warm buzzing sensitivity in the ass. A good and warming sensual fullness. Really satisfying and positive! Suddenly ring twitched, grabbing the cock head.

"Oh, fuck!" the duo in the sexual pleasure blurted out with the cock going deeper. Erens cock bobbed up, expanded and exploded. He could see victory sparks in those light blue eyes.

His hips contracted against now upward turned ass again.

Erwin with leisure and liberty worked every hefty, meaty inch of the cock in and out. Large hands pulled his hips upon the length, and he shagged him ravenously! It was overwhelming and at that same time astonishing! The cock covered in anal clear excretions and lube danced in a rhythm of pleasure.

Eren eagerly shoved his ass up to meet each thrust in his core. He pushed the fit youths knees up next to shoulders to open the ass wider with greater access.

Holding himself over Eren under him, his arms and chest flexed with strain and strength from supporting his body. Hips mashed up against ass closing the space with pubes against the ass. Eren was shaking with wrecking pleasure.

At the moment he was marveling on those biceps inflating up and down. His fine hands over those broad pecs upon what he loved to lay his head. The six packs all the way down to the iliac crest in the hip area.

They both were sweaty and mixed in with the sex. Damp hair strands and those marvelous armpits with blond hair with enormous organ splitting, wrecking him wide open.

His knees went forward more with the ass up. The endowed cock had seemed to be inflated more than ever with the blood. Eren could sense the cock deeper than ever.

Erwin's head came to rest against the brown haired one. The sweaty chests joined together with bodies intertwined in the passionate mounting sex.

The stress of culmination was approaching. Erens neck sweat was licked up by the tongue, nips of the lips upon it. The ears did not even escape the lewd and hedonically lascivious.

Heightened sensory feels quivered his body from toes to head. The pounding and pile drive strength mixed with loud groaning.

Eren’s whole body went into spasms wracked by the orgasm. Heaving and bursting cum he coated both bodies in his rich amount of seed.

Erwin jammed into him with animalistic lust several times and bellowed like a bull in a carnal wail. The fire of passion got released as the cock hosed his intestines in hot juices gushing out from those baby makers.

Both bodies tremored, rocked in the shaking in the bodily lustfully steaming orgasm. The cum squirted pass the anal rim leaking. He could literary hear the air mixed with cum making lewd groin arising sound. Erwin shook from his body with his anal hole milking the bursting shots of the cock.

Once again covered under Erwin's body with his legs splayed open and the muscular fit body between them. Eren revealed in the feel of that girth and being skewered on that span.

Coming out of the daze with the warm muscular but much leaner body was so miraculous. Eren did decide to cup the feels of his maximus gluteus.

Eren decided to give him an anal massage by using his muscles of his ring. He had stumbled on this unusual message from a past when he was just fourteen.

It did make the man over him raise his head. A white smile on his face.

"Well, what a grip you have down there just after coming. You sure can get me going." his soft lips kissed on him. Eren in response tightened his hips and made the anal ring tighten.

"Oh, you keep stroking that big meat of mine with your ass, naughty boy. If you do, you'll get more loads from me into you. You seem rather eager to have more in your desire. I’m rather accommodating by that." he grinned a devilish smile with the prick throbbing inside Eren.

"Any time you get hard or are just horny." Eren chuckled with glee tickled by the situation.

"I will keep to gentleman's honor."

"Mmmm. Then take me in the lap and let’s get going to it. The next day is still free and with the university, it will be impeded."

"So let’s get going." he jabbed his stiff cock inward.

"Yeah, as long as we can." with horniness of youth cut back with a wanton desire.

The night promised to be a long one. What both did not realize and overestimated was both desire for each other that would last till dawning of first sun rays.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. This is just a simple one. No NSFW. Leave a comment, it would help. Got mowed down by sickness, sore throat and temperature. Sooo, drab.

CHAPTER 33

An evening upon waters with falling stars was just so enchanting that Eren would miss the events of Karanes.

The next day by the morning they were back at the train station on a return trip back home to Trost Town. The train rolled back under the familiar old country station directly at twelve in noon before lunchtime.

Their aim was the storage area of cars to drive the car back to the Wall. Erwin did let him out in front of his house.

Mikasa was at home, and she commented on his much tanned his skin was. And that he was much energetic and vibrant.

Eren passed her the gifts and souvenirs from the Karanes making her lit up. Getting up the stairs the boy hid his high heel shoes and the lace underwear.

A memento of memory hidden away in a secret area in the house. He also seemed to float in the inspiration to write several pages on his typewriter.

He went with that desire and hunger. Speaking of hunger it was lunchtime and he needed to eat. And Mikasa had made plans before his arrival with a soup.

The day was a meal and writing on the typewriter. And other activities was the cleaning, polishing his room from dust. Both did housework around the house.

Next weekend he should plan arrangements for his fruit preservation, then the vegetables and the rest of the food needed to be placed in the storage. As rhythmic as changes of the seasons Eren worked to fill his basement with food for winter.

Growing homegrown fruits and vegetables was a nice and simple arrangement after work or on weekends, free weeks given by Hange.

Peeling, cutting, salting, and preserving all the foods. Eren was fond of fruits. Preserved pear slices, peach halves. Not including preserved cherries. A simple basis for his fruit preservation was sugar syrup and pasteurization by submerging the unclosed covered lid jars in hot water.

Then tighten the lid and one was done after the jar was taken out from water by a towel, not to get burnt skin. It was the same process for vegetables.

Eren was also in fermentation, and juices making healthy fermented drinks with one could add or skip the sugar.

Dedication of couple weeks well into the September for the food stocking and preparations. Tomorrow was the entry in the university.

The first week was orientation week, going through papers if needed.

Visiting the universities main administration and other details for life in the university.

Eren had picked the subjects already. He did not know what Armin had picked for his subjects and what he was studying.

That did not matter he would see and hear from him later. Right now it was about the current moment.

After a home cleaning, and writing seventeen pages. A dinner, bath and a night of sleep. Eren had to be at the university by eight a clock. And he had passed a car driving license exams.

He had bought a pearl dark green Bentley Continental cabriolet for his personal use. The salon of the car was upholstered in fine woven hemp-dyed green and mixed in duality with light brown. Water and spill resistant coating. For extra was the fine wood veneers in the salon.

Next was a customized black chrome detail Rolls-Royce Ghost. A futuristic yet classical profile, turquoise led lights indoors and in a salon with a union of interactive touch screen dashboard.

A salon was a fine wool interior of midnight blue and cream white color. Excluding the fine spruce tree detailing.

Eren had used the remaining huge sum of money from the house construction on those two cars.

After a bath, Eren was in his bathrobes and got in his bed. The day was at the end, and he needed to sleep. And he was ready for a turn in as he shut his eyes.

Setting an alarm clock for the morning, as her sister had one extra free day he looked upon the new school uniform. Dark navy blue with matching pants sewn to his body specifications.

The school had summer and winter uniforms with athletic ones. The school as a prestigious university did provide learning materials together with school bags.

A shoulder bag of finely woven fabric would be passed to each first-year groups.

The same color of uniforms, that was explained in the pdf file. By now he was out in sleep world.

***

Breakfast and a ride with his cabriolet to the university. Eren got stares while parking the car in front of the university.

The parking lot was in front of it, split off by a traffic road. With his brand-new spanking uniform looking like a million-dollar dime, he walked past the main copper gates.

There were side gates in the park area only opening from inside outside not from outside inside. It was a security measure.

The first year and the rest of the students were gathering in the second inner courtyard. From the green tree and a shrub open front courtyard.

A gothic arch and rope pattern borders along them led into the open courtyard with a central fountain. Four equal arches with triangle tops and an open roof.

Sculpture of a man with a raised hand at chest level with a cup from with fell water. The water also splashed out from four owls. Known as a Fountain of Knowledge.

Cold fresh spring fed the fountain. Shallow wide steps of the universities central part where in front with its aged, gothic balcony and windows stood the professors.

The front of the administration building had three staircases.

Side stairs near the university walls and terraces between them on the raised embankment level planted with trees and flowers. There was a rounded like podium area stone platform for speeches.

There was side passages snaking along the front of the building.

The principal Dhalis Zachary greeted them as per a common tradition. The first years were a column on left. Going toward right was the older year entrees.

A casually formal talk of congratulating the first years for passing the entrance exams.

First with a hope that they would try to achieve their highest achievements. He also emphasized the fourth, fifth and six-year graduates confining in them to pass with excellence for their final year.

Eren had noted and reaffirmed fact that each year had silver pin pieces on their breast pockets with an embossed diamond.

From one to five and even six indicating from what year group they were. First years were split into three classes. Eren was in the same first-year group as Armin.

After the event, the rest of the years left with the three professors and the first years by calling their names split in three groups.

Each of the three groups had a professor responsible for them. And for luck, their professor was the blond man that had helped him at the registration.

"Okay, newbies I’m the professor Flagon. I'm by a profession a law professor with a Ph.D. Thanks to the previous professor retiring from old age, I took on this position. Now follow me to your community class. Then an explanation where and what is so you don’t get lost." the blond man in his pristine jacket and pants and a shirt under it made them follow him.

Up the few steps as the other two groups also had split and gone from the main administration building.

Behind the front doors of the administration building was a large hall with a central staircase and two at side leading down.

A stained glass window illuminated by artificial lights was at top of the landing from with branched to sets of steps.

Turning right the man lead them down the steps on right and along a hallway all the way to the east tower. Ample amount of light came inside through the round-arched windows especially bigger they got as they emerged in the east wing.

At the central part of the east wing was a twin staircase of the west wing.

Ending up in the tower they walked up steps to the second floor. The towers were eight floors high topped with copper green domes.

In reality, it could accommodate ten floors as the ceiling were so high and with sub-floors.

Starting from the top the twin towers had green patina domes under with was a round terrace of columns. Below the terrace was the green copper roofing with large gothic windows.

Then came the balcony floor with curved arch balconies. Underneath them a ring of windows beneath what was an arched terrace. And from there further windows all the way to the second floor.

The first floor did not have any windows facing the outside grounds of the complex.

Their class was on the fourth floor of the east tower and all fine and wood fitted room with an interior of a jewelry box.

At the class taking separate seating desks, their law professor in quick pulled a paper scroll. Attached to the blackboard and unrolled it showing the school.

Taking a metallic pointer he started a lecture and how to get around the large university castle. The tower in what they had the class was named the Library tower since it housed the large and magnificent bookshelves.

The library occupied the most floors in the tower with three for classrooms. One floor below their class and a one in the dome. All of the first floor in the east wing just like the west wing was classrooms.

Art, medicine, science, archeology, anthropology, geography, languages, physics, and other lessons were taught on these first-floor classes.

The second floor with the last one above were dorm levels. At the end opposite the tower where the building sheared off was a large arch window of stone mullions with a balcony.

The second floor of the large round tower was a large dining hall with a height of two tall floors. From the second floor were two floors with dorm areas, and with class on the ground floor below the hall. On right just aside was a side tower. Known as an Astronomy tower. Nine floors in height the tallest of two twins towers.

Both wings were interconnected through the administration building with tunnels and above ground passages. Being built in the embankment with steps one side was a blind wall and second having windows and a single doorway upon the gardens.

They had taken one of two passages. Just underneath those hallways was an area known as a croft. A c or a bow-shaped student gathering place as there were other spots and even a lounge in Astronomy tower.

They could pick several spots to relax and have fun.

There were steps from the dining hall leading out on curving steps that went along the keep like a round tower in what the dining area was up till a flat roof.

There were rounded half balconies around the round perimeter with few steps. The interior was the same facsimile of the west wing. The dining hall area was a large lecture hall.

The front west wing was named Archive tower housing the universities large archives. There were four floors dedicated to the classrooms. The Star tower a copy of Astronomy tower was in the same spot.

In all of it, the center point was the green-domed administration building of two tall floors and an auditorium in the third-floor roof. Just like the building accommodated the students it also accommodate the teachers.

Above the entry door was a clock face. The principal had his own private quarters on the third floor. The second floors in the administration building where quarters of the teachers, director and student organization quarters.

The first floor was administration offices. Behind the administration building was the large ballroom. Below it a large gymnasium building upon an earth terrace and below that a large greenhouse.

The sports complex had several areas for fitness and exercise. 

From the greenhouse below, there were stone steps down to the forest that surrounded the large university campus. And had three iron gate entrances with where black cast iron.

He then gave each class member they're personal overview education program for four years. Eren had incorporated undergraduate and two-year graduate program.

The pages listed each subject and oversight of all the subject that he had picked.

**Reiss Royal Wall Maria University: Law**

_Year 1 studies plan_

Criminal Law, Constitutional Law, Civil Law, History of Law, Law of Tort, Legal Skills and Methodology with research. Each subject requires written papers at the end of courses for examination. Criminal Law, Civil Law, Law of Tort have main final exams at the end of the year.

_Year 2 studies plan_

Family Law, International Law, Administrative Law, Criminal Procedure, Criminal Evidence, Legal History, and Civil Law II. Jurisprudence, Criminology, Sentencing, Penal System, Comparative Law, Human Rights Law, Contract Law, Trusts, Land Law, Administrative Law, Jurisprudence.

Each subject has an end test with a subject nearing an end. Human Rights Law, Contract Law, Trusts, Land Law, Administrative Law have final exams in the year. With three optional tests.

_Year 3 studies plan_

Equity Law, European Union Law, Commercial Law, Public Law, Labour Law, Landlord and Tenant Law, Law of Succession, Personal Information Law, Law and Development, Banking Law.

Each subject has final tests after hours in the subject have all taken. Year-end exams include Public Law, Labour Law. Optional two-year end exams were available.

_Year 4 studies plan_

International Law, Ethics, Year 4 is spent abroad or in practice. Final examination paper.

**Reiss Royal Wall Maria University: History**

_Year 1 studies plan_

History of History Periods, World History, Paradis History, History of Religion. Exam papers at the end of the year.

_Year 2 studies plan_

History of Governments, Social History, Political History, World Wars, History of Wars, History of Revolutions. At the end of the year, one can pick three exams from six subjects.

_Year 3 studies plan_

Historical Argument and Practice, Special Subject of ones wishes with a dissertation at end of the year. A chance to go abroad in the third year.

**Reiss Royal Wall Maria University: English Language with Literature.**

_Year 1 studies plan_

History of English Language and Literature, Classical Literature, Modern Literature, Language Styles, Colonial and Post Colonial Literature, Creative Writing.

Two exams in Language and Literature.

_Year 2 studies plan_

Practical Criticism, Literature Styles, Studies of Literature Genres, Analysis of Language and Written Texts. Language and Literature Research.

A single papers for Literature and Language at the end of the year with the exam.

_Year 3 studies plan_

In-depth Language and Literature Studies, Application of Language and Literature. Three essays and dissertations for the final year.

**Reiss Royal Wall Maria University: Art**

_Year 1 studies plan_

History of Art, The Making of Art, Architecture and Sculptures, The Application of Art, Practical Lessons, Mediums of Art.  A short dissertation at the end of the year.

_Year 2 studies plan_

Medieval Art, Art Trough Time Periods. French, Italian, German, English and Russian arts. Traditional Art, Architecture, National Art Styles. A set of two papers for examination.

_Year 3 studies plan_

Renaissance, Egyptian Art, Photography, Greek and Roman Art, Asian Art, Cinema and Movies, Modernism, Classical Architecture. And specialized studies of arts. Undergraduate thesis for the final year and four written papers with one essay.

**Reiss Royal Wall Maria University option for graduate masters: Master of Letters postgraduate with Master of Fine Arts postgraduate**

Eren knew in he ended each undergraduate subject he would at least have a bachelor degree in each subject. They also could be dropped and changed if one deemed it necessary.

Eren had decided to be a fine student by having for each subject and trying to write down detailed concepts for each subject. Under the Hange and Erwin tutelage, his extraction and analytical skills had developed rather significantly.

Flagon told that each subject lesson schedule one could see on the universities homepage or printed out on a wall stand of the administration building.

The stands were on each side from the main entry.

The right side was the lesson schedule while the left had upon its cork surface club activities and event posters. Award display from contests, informative documents. Mostly the daily events, new changes, etc.

Lessons where commonly from eight in the morning to four a clock in the day. At one clock, there was lunch time. Those who lived in dorms had their breakfast at seven and the dinner at seven for one hour.

Thanks to the high floor height of the second floor, the dorms could accommodate four humans. Two beds upon the lower floor and on the second sub-floor with stairs where two beds also were placed.

Included were writing desks, wall closets for clothing and a single bathroom and toilet.

That encapsulated two bedroom areas with the center being a living room area. Just like the twin wings of the university, there were classrooms on each side with a central hallway serving as a backbone.

The first ground floor was dark and only illuminated by artificial lights stained glass windows or the daylight coming in through the side hallway windows.

On the second it was the same thing except that there were round light wells with a swirling black iron balustrade and gold details around them from the third floor with a view down upon the lower floor.

A glass skylight provided the light letting it stream down in the third-floor hallway and further through the round openings upon the second floor crimson carpet.

The university had a touch and feel for grandiose history. Carved and shaped wood, marble, gilding and fine details of a Vanderbilt Mansion, George B. Chandler house, and Barnes Mansion.

For one Flagon also gave out the classroom layout between the two prong-like wings. From chemistry and all way to the science classes. He also told them to explore the surroundings.

There were twenty-three classes on the ground floor alone. Including an infirmary. And not to loiter around the second underground level of the university. It was a dusty storage place and a creepy by the words of Flagon.

The first half of the day was taking the first lessons and introducturies. They did make an introduction of each group member by the orders of the blond law professor.

Eren recognized Furlan Church and Isabel Magnolia. There was a third man next to them with brown eyes and neatly trimmed hair. His name was Yan from his introduction in front of the group.

The green-eyed youth did note each subjects teachers and professors. His law professor was Furlan.

With that group was left with a reminder that once a week there would be groups meeting just like in high school. With that, he gave them out their schools shoulderbags.

With that, the students scattered with Eren going as most of the first years to the administration buildings lobby to take notes, pictures of the lessons.

Eren did take a snap of the schedule. With printed papers from the teacher in his shoulder bag that felt pleasantly nice, he went to the next lesson.

History class was under the second-floor living quarters and the lecture hall above in the left wing.

A grandiose setting with alluring sight upon the garden through the stone mullion windows with a single sizable bay window. Dark oak with two carved on hind leg standing stags in wood.

In front of the history class came out a man of elegance. Average height and build. Slicked back blond hair with a thin beard on his chin and cheekbones framing his face.

And a slight thin wisp of mustache that sure was trimmed. The man introduced himself as Dirk. He was their history teacher.

Next in his schedule was the art class taking him all the way to the west tower and up its stairs and steps to the top up the spiral.

Eren did end on the floor that had windows and access upon a viewing area with columns with a sight of the university campus and surroundings.

Wide spiral stairs led up to the dome. That was the location of the art class. It was a large room of round windows and a skylight.

From under the dome, one could see the seven ribs of the green dome. Elegantly curved the room under the dome was a real art studio. Cream color, blue and silver coated ribs.

White busts, muscular torso, fake fruit, easy to arrange single seat desks placed in a fan arch. Shelves with art books and other materials. In one corner there was a gathering of painting easels.

With the class filled a woman emerged from a private area created from painted screens and a fabric curtain. The one from registration. The blond woman was their art teacher Marlene.

English Language with Literature was in the same tower. Floor six and five where the classroom with soaring ceilings and height. There was also balcony along the perimeter wall, and all of the blind walls were from top to bottom in either bookshelves or paintings.

They depicted famous writers of literature, art and wisdom deities.

The teacher for this subject was Dimo Reeves. His head was clearly balding from the aging with black hair on the sides with a mix of grey strands. He had the same color mustache and beard.

The man was a no-nonsense man as his brown eyes with a single look saw all of them present.

After a time spent there of one hour, they were let free. It was then a walk down and taking a side exit from the tower over a yard to right wing for the history class.

Rico Brzenska was their history teacher. A seemingly short and elegant female with platinum hair and silver eye pools.

Eren from the universities webpage also learned about the staff on his smartphone. The university provided a free access wifi network. That was for the entire student body and the guests that arrived at the education establishment.

A man named Klaus was the universities head librarian. A man named Keiji who was a chemistry professor. Hugo, the cook he met in a hallway as he helped him out finding a class.

Professor Henning of Biology and its studies. Gelgar the janitor who helped him out providing info about a shortcut.

Economics professor Lynne, Head of Discipline Oruo Bozad, gardener Waltz, the lazy IT technology teacher Dennis Aiblinger, Anthropology and Archeology professor Gustav, sports and geography professor Ian Dietrich, music professor Franz Kefka.

Physics and Theology teacher Nack Tierce, Wald the Classics and Philosophy professor, Willy Tybur a professor of engineering and architecture, professor Hannes of Math and Linguistics.

And there were more of them listed in the staff chapter of the university with their field of expertise and their contact mail run on universities servers.

Eren could not memorize their names from right now. It will take time to at least recognize each person individually or at least attach a name.

At least before one a clock in mid-day for he was walking to the dining hall. Broadside stairs with arches visible from the second floor stepping up a carpet.

Blind arches with marble stone inlays of the reception room. Double doors on each side with pull upon the handle did open to a marvelous world.

A raised platform of the teacher and professor table between those two doors behind the doors. Marble inlay panels and gold walls. The spot was balanced from Beauty and Beast cartoon.

Painted wall pieces, gilded sculptures. The arrangement of the dining hall was simplified. Around a raised ring level with two steps down to the lowered floor with four long tables.

In an alcove was a food serving area and food stands. Around the edges were small round tables used by the older year students that were past four-year term in their studies.

The alcove from with the students would pick their food was separated in spaces by food. Soups, solid food like boiled potatoes, meat, etc. Bread, desserts and fruit with vegetables.

The first-year table was in front of the staff table. Eren had taken the food on his plate paying with a student card. It was an electronic payment system based on an electronic payment card.

Eren had put money in it from the administration office after receiving it. Eren sat down next to the large dining table. Looks like Armin had not yet arrived.

"Yoohooo, can my friends and I sit next to you?" it was her the red-haired young woman named Isabel Magnolia with her tray in a company of two boys.

"Sure. I was waiting for my childhood friend, but you can join me."

"Thanks. If he arrives, do introduce us. You do recall me? I did tell my name."

"Your name was Isabel, and his name was Furlan. I forgot the others name."

"Introduce yourself to each other."

"My name is Eren Yeager. Your name was…?"

"Its Yan. What are your studies?"

"Well, I picked multiples such as law, history, English literature and language with art. How about all three of you." Eren was definitely warming up to the trio.

"I’m in History, Biology, IT technology studies." the boy named Yan spoke.

"I picked for myself Biochemistry, Biomedical Sciences, Medicine, Chemistry and also Science." Furlan was feasting on his lunch. The buzzing of the crowd in the dining hall resounded in his ears.

The chatter of the chorus of voices was calming. All of the educators were at their table. He could count twenty-eight of them.

"And how about you. What did you are studying, Isabel?"

"I went with on my options being art, music, oriental studies with English literature and language."

Eren taking his eyes off finally noticed Armin at the alcove picking up his food. The food was of good quality and taste. Since school was a prominent establishment, it offered a God sending, delicious foods.

"Armin, over here." With the trio seated on his left, he had one seat next chair for Armin along the long table.

"Thanks. Who are these three? First years I guess by that if you are sitting at the first-year table."

"Then let me introduce with my new acquaintances or friends for later. This is Isabel, Furlan, and Yan. Everybody this is my childhood friend Armin."

"Nice to meet you. From where you are? All of three us are from Mitras." with sparkling eyes Isabel being just nosy and curious chirped in.

"I’m from a small village named Shigashina, Eren lives in close by the Trost Town."

"That is really close by. You can even get there by bike." Yan had finished his plate of first meal.

"There is also a bus running from university to Trost and Shigashina. Including the train station only in school time. The bus ticket, when I took a ride, was cheap." the blond youth named Furlan ate a carrot stick that Isabela passed to him.

"From where in Mitras you are? I have a townhouse not so far from Central Park East Avenu."

"Oh, that is a fancy place. We have known each other since childhood and are here on scholarship. We live around an area known as Bent Creek."

"Oh, I know that area. It is a historic brick building spot."

Bent Creek was one of many Mitras parts. It was known for its old granite and mortar lined river channel that hundred years ago was twisting water. Until when a straight arrow channel was excavated and inlaid with stone siding and mortar for the water to flow.

Once a brick factory region with houses that mirrored a bit old Georgian era houses of white windows the change of time had swooped all over it.

A vibrant spot the place had old age feel and sense that was welcoming and charming with greenery.

"Yeah, that is the place we live in. Yan has an apartment just across mine. Furlan has his house from across the street."

"At least it is a nice spot and public hang out spots like shops, cafes, etc. And it is clean too. There is a short guy with an undercut that is a bit of clean freak living just aside in a five-floor townhouse. I have known him since childhood, but he hates to be called short."

That can’t be? Is it him? Try to ask, don’t be silent like you had water in mouth. That was stringing in the boy's heads inner monologue.

"By any chance, the man is named Levi Ackerman."

All three had wide eyes of surprise. "Yes, how do you know that?"

"The world sure is full of surprises. His friend Erwin lives next to my house."

"Ah. You mean that blond man with blue eyes. I think he is loaded as he has an expensive car and even clothes. For most, we have not interacted with him."

"I have seen him several times from fire escape stairs. Will you eat that?" Yan with hungry eyes asked Furlan about a baked bun.

"Here, have it. But next time take care not to forget the card from the administration office." Furlan capitulated in front of those puppy eyes that a friend gave him.

"By what your face is telling you must know about him too." Furlan interacted with Armin.

"Sometimes, I had several chances to be in his presence."

"What are your subjects for the university? We had a discussion with Eren, and we did expose our plans to each other."

"Architecture, Math, Art, Engineering and Desing."

"Those are hard subjects with over a five-year study. I wish you luck in that endeavor." Isabel reached out patting on his shoulder blade.

"Me too." intruded Yan.

After lunch, their introductory day continued. Taking notes of materials for their class available at universities shop and books from also there. In bonus, available from the library. There was a single large shop in Star tower on the first floor established in two floors.

It also had a storage floor in the dry basement level.

The first week was battling and organizing. Notebooks to what subject, materials, etc. The only thing from his high school was his old pencil case that he loved.

A lie, it had been with him through kindergarten all the way up till today. Military green shades and with two sections.

Friday was an idyllic day with morning signaling a fogy, crisp air. The leaf trees were transforming in reds, yellows at their edges.

After the class with Mikasa only back from the university. At that day he had hot sex with the next door neighbor since he was for the last of the day on his own.

The blond had arrived at his house doors and somehow they had ended up in the Eren’s personal study room with lewd sex. Both had four loads, two from each other's cocks.

"If I’m really your first from what we have done. I wonder about one thing? And it is not your knowledge in sex and sensitivity of erotic zones."

Ereon rose his head from the sofa couch of his study.

"What in a matter you mean by that, is that some implication?"

"No, to be straight in that underline definition I mean did you have some sexual exchange with others? Like mutual pleasure exchange."

"By that you mean if I have messed around with others. That's, no. You seem to be analyzing. Is this some psychology trick?"

"No, not exactly. By that I mean you could mess or at least have a sexual exploration with another person. It is good to have an assorted mix of experiences while being young."

"You mean sex with another person." Eren had apprehension, but still, there were the bits of pursuit in the head.

"No, and yes. By that I mean not only penetrative intercourse but rubbing, massaging, etc."

"Oh, something like secret rendezvous outside a rational relationship or sexual exploration."

He did have a bit of alarm of jealousy, and that nagging feeling like he wanted to split from him. Better play the mind card game with caution.

"Does that include you also?" Eren faced the man that had gotten dressed and shared the same couch.

"No, I had my fair share of sexual exploits. By that, I signal only you having a free range."

Those eyes where straight and the face did not distort by lies. "So its like you setting a hunting dog free on his hunt and as a hunter waiting for a result. Maybe a sexual retelling."

"You seem eager. So, how long of a time I have for that or those explorative sexual encounters?"

"Till the beginning of December. And...."

"And we can still get together. And you want to hear the details of those lascivious details as you screw me."

Erwin for a first time turned pink in all of his face, something brunete had never seen.

"Ahem, I tried to keep the first option, but we can keep the second one." He with his index finger reached to stretch his collar feeling it bit tight.

"You got a deal, but I make the decisions." Eren with his personality of boldness rested his feet on his crotch giving a foot rub on his cock with his agile feet.

It had the desired effect.

For now, he had all of his cards on his field, but he inside was nervous and at that time also excited.

It sure will be a fascinating three months. And he had a one person in his head, maybe the plan will work. Anything is possible, or he took to much of a big bite.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments. Please and thank you! =)

CHAPTER 34

The sound chime of universities campus break resounded in the hallowed halls of learning. Eren with his shoulder bag with the rest of the crowd spilled out from the history class.

The once devoid hallways out from nowhere were filled with an energic chatter of voices in the late morning of autumn. The soles of shoes clicking upon the hard stone floor.

Maneuvering through the crowd and groups he had one hour of a break before the English literature class.

Eren heard a voice that called out his name. It was Isabel with her red hair and her customized bag with metallic badges.

"Wait for me." she after getting next to him slowed down in the fast stride not to get apprehended by Oruo. That bastard was strict as nails.

Dare you to get noted running down a hallway you will get apprehended, forget disposing of trash in an incorrect bin or speak too loud you would end apprehended by him?

The punishments were grueling cleaning duties. Being harsh and how to say spiteful as one had to do cleaning work to his satisfactory needs.

Being wicked the man even had created particular cleaning tools. Tools that would help to clean the punished person and polish class from top to bottom.

Long handle dusters to get rid of dust, a spider web collector. Long handle vacuum, etc. So there were no excuses. The folding and pulling tools were efficient, not a wonder.

They were custom made for that task. As cleanliness was a representation of the university and as one spoke an organized surrounding told of an organized head.

It was not only the cleaning duties, working and doing campus ground upkeep and even doing menial tasks. Arrange books in a library, vacuum carpet on the second or third floor.

The prestigious university was run almost the same as high school. Each week a dorm would be picked in an order with its inhabitants to do cleaning tasks for a weeks period.

It rotated down in a chain along the wing. By this domino chain, the cycle repeated from wing to wing. And then there was the single day of kitchen duty for each dorm mate.

Getting potatoes from the basement, speaking of which the autumn in the university was also potatoes sorting season. Separating them by size, and in waste spuds, if they had cracks or rot spots.

After they would get placed in the storage area of a dark basement through a hatch. From there whenever a meal made from the tubers was made, the kitchen duty worker of a day would go down to get them. After that, they would be raised up with a winch. The basement included food stocks.

After a run through a washer to get the dry soil off the taters would end up in an empty electric peeler to get their skins discarded.

Doing tasks given by the head cook that was Hugo. A year by tradition began from first years starting the kitchen duty.

Before even getting food one had to do clean up, preparations of the dining hall.

Swipe the floor, wash it and set down the upturned chairs. Then cleaning the table surfaces. Place condiments like salt, sugar on the table with tissues, etc.

Eren’s group was first in the kitchen duty from the three first-year groups. Processing food ingredients trough shredding, peeling, etc.

All day work for three day food times from preparing for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. There was a beneficial aspect to all of it. Depending on a daily menu, one always could get after working in the kitchen extra portions for free.

And it came, hand to hand with public works credit. Most of the work was public credit on the university. One needed a certain number of hours in public work.

The student on that day, when he would work in kitchen duty, would receive study notes on his private university account.

Mealtime was time standing and waiting with patience as first dirty dished would arrive on the trays.

The food scraps or remains ended in separate bins. That by the end of the day would end shipped away to a farm. The bins were changed in cycles.

The trays with the tableware would go through a dishwasher after ending on a shelf unit.

After a rich pile of breakfast yeast pancakes, a soup and a dessert with dinner meal Eren was full and sated. He even got extra pancakes wrapped up in a bag. Altogether a rather strenuous but rewarding day.

Eren had fallen in a deep sleep after that day just out from the shower.

"Hey, did you hear the latest rumors going around?" traversing their route to the tower where their class was Isabel tried to get him intrigued.

"Just tell me." With a bored tone and apathy, Eren had a look out on the roofed gallery along the edifice on the ground floor.

"Dimo Reeves is thinking of retiring next year at the end of the school season."

"I don’t believe that. That man is intelligent and is passionate about books. You, you’re self have seen that. Plus, his lessons are nice and easy to understand."

"Yeah, if you put that like that. There is one more thing."gliding under an arch with Eren following in her steps up a spiral staircase.

"We're getting a transfer student. And a famous one."

"Where did you hear that? And who may he be?"

"He-he-he. Now you want to know. I overheard from student body president Thomas Wagner."

"You know I want to be in student council."

Today the lesson was about the English language, its evolution, and reference in use for classical literature works.

Being between the two literature lessons on a break Eren with his eyes went over his written content. Isabel at that time was at the bottom of the shallow stepped platform with desk and chairs.

The previous lesson was of him writing down the information spoken by the professor and also in the book.

Eren had a harmonious interaction with the Dimo as he answered the questions directed to the class.

Dimo stood up from his professor's table sensing vibration in his pocket. After having a look on the screen he answered the phone.

It seemed to be about someone important from what he could make.

"All right, right. I will send someone to pick him up. See you later." the man turned off his phone and turned toward the class.

"Eren Yeager, could you kindly go to the administration office and take the transfer student with you? And also at least give him a tour and explain the things. I leave him in your care. Here is your hallway pass card." from his hand took a thin card with rounded corners.

On it was an embossed text. _This hallway pass is given out by Dimo Reeves to the student for a task or personal needs. Reminder! Return the card to the professor that gave the card! Or pass it to the head administrator at the administration office when done with the task or personal needs._

It did come handy with him as past midway of the hallway was halted by Oluo.

"Where do you think you are going?" the man inquired.

Eren did show the card. "Sorry, but I don’t have time. I need to get to the administration to pick a transfer student from administration by orders of Dimo. Now excuse me."

He passed the heaving man calm and collected. The hallway from there was dead silent with resounding murmurs of voices from the classrooms.

Behind the colored glass inlaid doors to administration buildings lobby. The offices were behind the stairs. A hallway with a cross hallway.

There on a bench with a straight back, a youth at the same age, as he. The man looked up with those pale yellow eyes under those silver-blond hair strands.

God damn, he is good-looking. Did I really presume that? He looks just like Yu Narukami from Persona 4.

But he only would need silver-grey eye lenses to look like one. He even has, and the hair combed to the left.

And for one Eren knew him. Boris Feulner from Boriscrats band and the noble count Feulner family. A vocal leader of the band of him and a woman named Hitch Dreyse. Rumors told there was a third person for that band.

Years back or ten years that was a decade the duo was a child vocal singers. And their vocals had made them famous, with eight records under the belt.

Including the five from their child vocal singing and three music albums from their evolution from child singers to more with time performers.

Their style was variable from pop music, pop-rock, etc. He had all of the albums since they were a throwback to a decade that he was happiest. Loving mother, no worries of adulthood, etc. He even had a poster with both performers.

Not to mention the addictive lyrics, beat, and performance. For extra, they had visual music videos with promotion ones. They had won several awards and several first spots in top 50 music chart.

Keep it calm and don’t like a crazy fangirl that will not be cool and proper at all.

He approached the man sitting on the padded bench.

"Hello, you must be the new transfer student. My name is Eren Yeager. I was sent to pick you up. And later give a tour if you want. Ask if you want to know something!" Eren with politeness greeted him.

The youth stood up reaching his arm for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Boris Feulner. You may know me."

"Who would not, now come on. We should get going or that annoyance of discipline Oruo Bozad still should be buzzing around. You are from Mitras. I just have a townhouse just a single block away from yours. That is the Feulner mansion."

Feulner mansion or the large townhouse was just a single block away. Located with a view upon the Central park upon a green land. The stone walls giving privacy but nonetheless, people could see the higher floors.

Built in Romanesque style the building had a façade of a Charles LaDow House, but on the much grander scale. There were turrets, swooping and graceful porch with supports, rough-faced masonry walls covered in crawling vegetation.

From his townhouses roof, he could see its profile of the roof peaks.

"That I did not know. So you have a house near my families house."

"Yes, but that house is my fathers. I reside in Trost town. It is a long compelling tale." Step by step they walked in the hallway that spans a sustained way to the front tower.

"Now just follow me. Just straight till we get to the tower. Are you staying at the dorms?"

"Aha, they gave me an entire place to myself." with a honey tone he resounded.

"What are you studying? I have four subjects." from there he told his subjects. Eren was so unsurprised by his picking in music, English language and literature to sit. But picking psychology with social studies was rather odd, but he could not one to make decisions for him.

Walking up the stone stairs up to the floor landing and the small lobby area to the stout and sturdy doors to the literature and language class.

They had gone from the class for almost ten minutes.

"Welcome back Eren, take the seat and you will take care of the rest. Please, return the card to me."

"Yes, professor." Eren walked down to the professor. Eren could feel the eyes drilling in his back of the head. No wonder since he had arrived in class with a high-profile celebrity.

With his silver-white hair, the boy that he had to pick up was like a sore thumb in the class. In a fault of luck Boris just decided to sit next to him on right. On the other side were the curious eyes of Isabel. Definitely fangirling out like him. Boris had a shoulder bag from the university.

Eren inspired by Isabel had modified and accented his bag with a silver lettering pin spelling out his name with green enamel.

The literature class was for two hours. For the subjects were two hours. If in a time table showed numbers like ½. Meaning there was one of two hours.

The number could be up to four hours in maximum per each subject. Eren did introduce him to Isabel after a class and outside.

The professor had given him the task to introduce the surroundings since his schedule had a two-hour break in his schedule. Then a lunchtime with resuming the lessons.

Isabel had to leave with a seatback being unable to talk with him. Her class was next and with several minutes of a break between the study hours.

Eren did take out his credit diary. It was a special book a small size pocket diary where all the subject were handwritten down with the subjects and the hours in them. On the faux blue marble surface was the crest of the university.

At the end of the month, the hours were signed by the teachers. The first pages listed each subject with each subject listing in hours and the total number for this term. After all the hours were filled up the teachers signed them.

Not only that in end there was an important chapter that went through to be signed by each groups educator. Head of education for the university, the administration office head, and the principal.

After that, it was sent to the archive of each year serving as a proof of one's basis in a case to confirm that. He had been educated in the university, or if one had lost the diploma and wanted to reclaim damaged or lost diploma.

"Let's take a U-turn around the campus of the university. First thing first let's start with this tower." Eren perceived what was where, but there were things he did not know about the university.

The unseen classrooms, the locations unexplored. Just yesterday he roamed the Astronomy tower. Nine floors never seen by his eyes, excluding the two floors of the university shop.

The third floor was a study lounge. Students on this floor would come to the cozy seat after lessons to sit around and study. Study notes written and wired by decades of those trying to achieve high education were composed here.

Fourth and fifth floor were the student council archives. Housing large but finely bound albums of each member of the council. The centerpiece was an alcove with a stand.

Standing proud with an angled wood stand on with placed was a finely crafted heavy bound directory of each council president since the schools beginning. A tome of greatness.

Despite everything, the directory was a part of history. The sturdy shelf with a glass panel filled with the completed and filled up numbered tomes. Inside having photos or evolution of photography in motion in front standing shelf furniture.

From the modern color photos going back to black and white, photo ancestors and even to drawings of each student council head from the beginning of university.

A name and their term in the office from student elections.

They were not the only things inside if one resiliently bragged for it being a glorification of the council.

Not at all, the archives were filled with a history of student social activities. The honor tome where the best and those worthy got to place their signatures, the previously mentioned activities were competition winnings.

Included events organized by students documented in different mediums like movies, photos and printed articles with writing.

All the articles from the Student Daily. A monthly newspaper is written for the university campus.

Floor six was a terrace floor being an extension area of music class. Dozen tradition and exotic music instruments were allocated here. One could train to play them.

The seventh floor was a disused floor room. Eight floor was an extension of geography studies cabinet. It housed instruments like telescopes, mineral examples, earth and star charts, etc.

The night floor was a floor housing the domed roof under with was a large astronomy telescope. Able to rotate the dome had a circular spinning axis with a sliding opening to look upon the night skies. Four windows with blinds.

He had not been to the twin Star tower. With Boris a few steps behind him, he drilled and provided comprehensive details of what was where.

Underneath the history class was an area known as the ‘Center’. A location of bowling space, the sectioned basement floor had basement windows with a bar area.

No alcohol, but a rich number of mixable drinks and syrups. Those who could play the musical instruments would perform in both areas for students. Eather playing instruments or with vocals.

It had a rich amount of table games, dart boards. The croft had pool tables and other fun time spending fun games.

There also would be game tournaments of faction sections. Bowling, chess, dart, pool table, card and other tournaments organized by the student council.

Both spots were connected by a gallery. The twin staircases leading down from the main steps of administration building led one to the floor below.

The same path they had taken for the first time. There was a passage leading underneath the ballroom that also served as a performance hall.

Beneath the parquetry floor was a cross of hallways with more lesser ones. Housing the quarters of the university newspaper, janitor, clubs, and storage areas of theater props. Dance performance room with mirror wall for those who studied performance arts, etc.

It was a mesh of the vibrant exposure to the rich and developing taste of university.

Costumes, backgrounds and other items underneath the stage area with dressing rooms. The straight linear hallway served as a road to the gym.

Smooth sandstone walls with carved stone sculptures of God know how old of age. It was an otherworldy hallway with the domed light shaped like flower buds.

At the end was a spiraling stone step's going down and down with a void in the middle. At the bottom was a square area with from an arch opened to around room.

A vestibule of the gym before having a hallway. Two sets of halls with a central gallery. The building was a modern extension. A modern gothic with a church or cathedral as inspiration.

On left side gym hall court for mixed-use like indoor volleyball, basketball, etc. On the right a swimming pool hall.

Attached to the gym was the gothic arched fitness room. The same thing was done to the swimming pool with twin extension on side being locker rooms for males, females.

The in-between gallery was a pleasant spot with reminisced a baronial manor interior with seating and desks to a hotel lobby.

Underneath a gargantuan stained glass window of Milan cathedral and the clear glass thin windows on each side. Two by two with the large being a centerpiece.

Above a semi-dome cut in half with painted Medieval murals taken from old monk written tomes.

It the sports complex was an outdoor basketball court inclosed by monastery gallery from four sides. Sandy volleyball court, a football field, open lawn field trimmed to perfection.

Used for a cricket tournament or lawn games. The bandstand pavilion in the middle gardens. There were three of them. Upper, mid, and lower gardens.

The gardens had fountains, artificial waterfalls, ponds, shadowy retreats from the hot days. It was not the gardeners taking care of the university grounds alone. Each group had allocated for each a certain section that they would upkeep.

Especially in the autumn season with falling leaves. The gardens were blending of classicism and naturalism. Thanks to biology research the land had dozen plant varieties from flowers, trees, shrubs, and other vegetation.

A doorway under the sizable window led into a long gallery that once again ended with spiral stairs to the botanical house down below.

On the outside, there was a set of snaking stairs more twisted with landings and lamp posts than the Hogwarts stairs going from the castle to the boathouse.

Down below was a large glass square greenhouse. A gothic and Victorian cast iron conservatory of green painted cast iron like the Palm House of Schönbrunn palace.

The overall arrangement was a large square with separate large glass houses on each corner and a cross in the middle crowned with the larger, towering central building.

The eight tunnels did make the massive greenhouse a lasting impact. At the end of the tunnel from stairs, one was led out in passage to the front lobby.

If one squinted at the back from the greenhouse was one facility built from brick and glass as Royal Conservatory from Dishonored with two floors.

A research facility of the faculty. The inside housed a dozen plants, laboratory rooms with sophisticated electronics, to glass vials and beakers.

The front gate of the university campus was oriented against the rising sun. And the grounds were aligned so to let the greenhouse receive the first-morning sunrays for a full day until sunset.

All of it was heated by geothermal spring.

That also included all of the buildings. Underneath the class that was under the dining room was a hot spring pool.

Female, male wing split in half. All cultivated by classical late Medieval interior.

Eren pretty much knew most of the layout. Even a bit of the first underground level of the east wing. All thanks to being caught running through the hallway by Oruo and accidentally knocking a stand.

Punishment, to reorganize the jumbled mess in the first level underground chamber E0-7. Eren could bet nobody had been in that room for a decade. A fact true by the content.

A mess caked in a black fluffy layer of dust, the bastard had made him clean all of the places from top to bottom. Not only polish and get rid of the dust and webs, but organize the junk.

It was on a day he had just two hours, and the rest of the day was free from lessons. Free but forced to spend it underground in a work clothing cleaning the dry as bones underground room.

He was relieved for that than smelling a smell of nauseating rot or the aroma of mold. Then having an inhabitation of breathing worsened by mold.

Just like a Cinderella, he told himself to take a grip. First to scrub off the spider webs and make one clean corner. From top to bottom even scrubbing the grime and washing the floor.

From there placing so-called junk after scouring the dust off and cleaning them up in an organized division.

The stuff would then get placed in the cleaned area by organizing.

With two buckets of water with an antiseptic cleaner made by university Biology department he went to work,

Typewriters from the sixties and seventies. Dinosaur age computers from the seventies, unused glass beakers and vials in perfect condition still in boxes.

The four walls were like dungeons of white plaster.

It was for certain lime wash plaster since it had that acidic smell and being antibacterial. A test done with a wet finger against the wall proved it.

Six hours of scrubbing, polishing, sweeping and changing the bucket waters.

Eren was grateful for the plastic gloves that kept his hands from getting ruined.

Never again, he will have to watch out from Oruo and his punishments. Eren felt the weight roll of from his chest with the head of a discipline accepting his work with perfection.

He was dazzled by that fine work that Orou implied that maybe he would make a perfect cleaner for another task if he ever broke a rule.

No way he would become a scrubber, he had enough with his house cleaning.

Eren did suggest to see the Star tower from information input and elaborated why he was interested to see it. Boris was keen on that.

A wise decision to see what was in that tower. The first floor and with the second floor was a shop. One could buy drinks there. Tea, coffee, and varieties of light foods. Cookies and baked goods.

The third floor after looking for a tag at the side of doors had nothing. But he learned after opening the door that it was a fashion atelier. Ah, yeah. There were fashion studies too. It was an inclusive subject from material use, dying, etc.

The fourth floor was a homely touch thanks to the wood and the bulk fabric rolls stacked neatly as in a fabric store. Yarn balls and different sewing fabrics were connected to the lower floor by spiral wood stairs that he had not spotted.

He had a talk with a professor named April who had hidden by the shelf. Eren elucidated what he was trying to do, embossing the talk of showing the place to Boris.

That warmed the natural blond haired woman with the gray eyes and round glasses. She became rather chatty and energic with a friendly, positive aura.

Finds out that she besides fashion was an art teacher and with a home economics background. She would replace Marlene when she would get sick or needed to attend urgent or private matters.

She wished them the best on their exploits but said to better keep away from lower underground basement levels with Oruo being strict. There were four levels from the first subbasement floor.

As one descended deeper it seemingly seemed to get older and ancient. The air and atmosphere becoming crypt-like and gloomy.

And thanks to those distinct architecture detail rumors swirled around as blizzard fed by winds. Above the fabric floor was an attractive room.

Sofa chairs padded to the maximum and with the fittings a glamorous interior with a large painting and tapestries. In the room they found a man sitting in one of the chairs writing something.

A man of brown long parted hair and brown eyes stared up from the work named Harold he was from music studies. Finds out the room was a senior student lounge.

The place even had a compact but neat gothic bar with plaster and wood accents. Connected with stone stairs up to the upper floor area.

The seventh floor was a calligraphy club floor. Desks and walls with fine reproductions, swirling framed posters.

Eight floor was filled with nothing, empty and without anything inside. The last floor should have been empty. Quite wrong, the dome was stationary, unlike the replica tower.

Its metal rafters were hidden by another layer. The under-dome with fitted windows just like the Astronomy tower. They could be shut with blinds.

There were no blinds for the four windows in the area under the dome. The place was dusty and untouched for a long time period. A fireplace was even there still in its regal form. Just some cleaning and polishing to make it fine.

Broken furniture stacks, with tied together piles of newspapers and magazines. He would learn they were from the teacher's lounge area.

Decades of printed articles with old bottle crates filled with vintage glass bottles. Seltzer, colored and intricate glass dyed bottles. Clear beer bottles where the most part, even empty paint buckets.

Yellowed and aged wrapping paper, etc.

Both had gone the spiraling stone steps in their exploit and out on the covered gallery above with were dorms.

Both talking and Eren refraining about his situation and the other how he ended with a singing carrier.

Eren sat down upon the bench with a nice look. Both eyes turned to a sound of gravel as somebody was coming toward them.

It was a girl and Eren recognized her as Hitch Dryese not in uniform since she had not applied for the university. Her face distorted in a fit of anger.

"Boris, you bastard. How dare you leave Mitras and come to this university of all things? And not even telling me, of all things. I….." she was definitely pissed rambling on.

The man of white platinum har had a nonresponsive, detached look while she was raging on about him being irresponsible, and disregarding of others.

Eren was silent, he did not know what it was all about.

He did not want to end up in a crossfire of her unloading upon the new acquaintance.

"Are you done? It is not my fault that you seemingly ignored the signs and words I gave to you. I told you I wanted to go to university. You at that time seemed not to listen as you had your nails being done. You just told whatever and you just asked the nail technician if she could get your embossed nails gilded." a monotone voice came out.

"That was the first time. At the recording studio, I told that since I had spent most of my high school. Being educated home and doing recordings, with performances I wanted to have a proper chance of education. You just brushed it down asking if your dress was done."

"For the most part, I gave clear signs, even with that university pamphlet. And you still act as I did it out of blue. I want to have my free time out from entertainment. You should just read the yesterdays entertainment magazines to see I’m taking a break for studies."

That was like smack or clear decimation, that girl must be rather conceded or just in her own world not to notice.

"But…. I …. Argh, for God's sake. Do what you want to do idiots."

"What in the blue blaze is going on with this loud voice?" Oruo spoke shutting the doors behind him.

"Who are you?" the girl suspiciously demanded.

"My, my. Mind your manners; I heard a shrill and loud voice and come to see what is going on. Looks like you are the source of this racket. I should ask you to behave better than for a young lady."

Toward them was approaching the janitor Gelgar and he was not a just a janitor. He was one running the entry gate surveillance and security of the university campus.

"Ah, I’m so sorry. I was thinking to take this girl to administration, but she ran off." "Then take her to the administration, if she does not want to then accompany her out from the campus. And for your information, I’m a head of the discipline here, young missy." he gave a stink eye to her and walked off along the hallway with the metallic undersoles resounding on tiles.

Hitch went with the second choice getting escorted off the campus grounds.

"That was anti-cymatic for sure. She seems different for what I had seen." Eren looked in the direction of the entry gates hidden by greenery.

"No she is the same person; she is as catty as always. Immature certainly yes, lovely and playfulness to tease for sure, but never straight down evil. And whiny when things don’t go her way." this guy nudged him, somehow.

Ah, Haruka Nanase. That student he met in his foreign exchange for Japan to an Iwatobi town. He had an odd but fascinating friend sure. Eren with lunchtime approach did take him to the dining hall. He had been spent.

Yan and Furlan also were amazed by the Boris.

Both had grown up with the Boriscrats band.

A week had come to the well-earned weekend Friday stepping into the Saturday. The trees had turned bright yellow, red and falling upon the ground.

Eren was out on the ground collecting leaves.

Gathering the leaves across and over the yellowing lawn. All of them piled in a pile that was burning in a spot that was dedicated to the vegetation burning. The ash then was used for the garden.

Since he had helped out last week at the Smith, villa Eren had a company of the blond man and his gardener.

Eren even for the lunchtime went country by baking potatoes in the burning leaf pile. It was fun and delight with Mikasa, Erwin, and Tomas.

Mikasa did excuse herself to prepare the dinner. Tomas at that time was at the back of the house cutting and trimming scraggly outgrown branches from a shrub.

Eren did an offer to take him to his hidden garden inside the ruins of the mansion. The entrance was hidden in a corner behind an evergreen shrub.

Finally alone time for both of them as Eren sneaked up to Erwin and wrapped his arms around his torso. He did it while Erwin took in the what once could have been a grandiose mansion.

The man reached out with his hand and hauling him in front. He was too dazzling of a man under the brilliant blue skies with no clear notion of clouds and the sun.

The bright sun dyed skies and the crimson red vines on walls ass all the plants had been done for the winters sleep.

Erwin sat on the bench under the remains of a covered terrace with the young man in his lap.

"How is university treating you?" with his hand on his back of the young man.

"Have I stories just for you? Where to began?"

"Pick up from the first week."

"I made new friends besides an Armin. There is a trio you may know. Does Isabel, Furlan, and Yan ring a bell?"

"Ah, those three. They are Levi neighbors. Levi is rather fond of those three."

"They all three know you too. I also have a famous friend named Boris Fuelner. The count Fuelner family. It is thanks to Dimo Reeves sending me to pick him from the administration."

"Ah, Dimo. He was my favorite professor. Essential profession and passionate in his subject. Also with a refined or if I have to humor. I have met Feulner family head many times, they run or have a mutual business work and deal with us."

"Here then is a mutual business from me." the boy planted a kiss on the lips.

"Here is a non-cash return for a business income." with a grin and those pearly white teeth, the blond bent him backward supporting him by his arm as he kissed him in back.

Eren felt swoony and light headed from those passionate kisses.

"We should get going. There is work to finish up." straightening the boy in an upward position, the man told.

"Yes, I assume both Mikasa and Tomas will wonder where we walked off to." He tried standing up and wobbled. Erwin reacted by supporting the boy.

"I rather overdid with the kissing." Erwin wanted to giggle finding Erens response as cute as fuck.

"You dearly and clearly have no idea."

With that, the two of them returned from the hidden garden into the open world that was the large and sizable public area. Eren also had a plan for his better idea.

A possibility while it still warm, it never was accentuated if could be winter.

For him right now it was all about the current moment and feelings.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments. Please and thank you. Next chapter maybe will be a NSFW.

CHAPTER 35

The September was whimpering at its tail end. Mornings with fog blankets rolling around in a white fluffy and moist touch upon skins was a common spectacle.

Rolls of straw in the agricultural fields, the perfectly trimmed stalks of golden grain standing cut to trim by grain harvester blades.

New autumn and for sure once again a Harvest festival. In the university, it was celebrated more differently than in the town.

Even so, it did not lack or pale in comparison with the Trost Town festive celebrations. The autumn gala of a sparkling magnificence.

Colored autumn leaves wrapped around columns and hanging above the heads in wreaths. Autumn leaves rose bouquets decorating tables in the dining hall.

Intricate decorations made from complete grain stalk wreaths, with dried flowers. Most of the weight or brunt in the space decoration was carried by art class.

Handcraft and material application lessons without off lesson work activities of clubs let the university hallways and the public spaces festive for the season.

Eren had picked up the university studies with determination. The grades from the first tests did show that. All of them over 90 %.

There was also Armin who had picked up after class activities. Isabel, Yan, and Furlan with Boris had gotten closer.

Boris did have some performances when he would be gone to the Mitras.

Besides cheerful festive preparation, the Tapestry Street so known historically for milliners hanging the clothes out was in the reconstruction phase.

Changing of old water pipes as written in the Trost Herald. Last year five streets had been upturned for water main changes.

Eren could clearly see the bright yellow excavator digging away when he was in the town. In the air was the smell of the soil hidden from a hundred years.

Archeology department of Mitras came also. Coins and the archeological content dug up from the strata of the earth. Think a multilevel cake inside with are mixed coconut sprinkles or any other addition.

Instead of a layer of intriguing things like old coins, pipes made from woods, clay pots, buttons and nails with other historic items inside that soil cake.

Eren could see the wall supports with the pillars keeping the walls from the collapse and landslide. Next week will be free for the autumn holidays and the festival. By that time the ditches with crossing planks will be filled in and covered under the stone.

All public education institutions from kindergartens all the way to the universities and colleges would receive free time for the holiday.

Phenomena of this holiday week were the fully packed speed train. In the island nation of Paradis, this holiday was something like Thanksgiving.

For the most part, it was an old and ancient rooted paganism in European ancient traditions. Eren had still an old project work from his high school first year about autumn season. This holiday week was celebrated around autumn equinox time.

In the olden times, there were bonfires set, and animals headed trough two bonfires for the good health of animals. Other folk traditions from burning the last year's grain bouquet in hoping that next year would be bountiful.

Still observed by the town hall, since last year Eren had that honor to burn the wreath.

There were many recordings of folk beliefs and traditions. A quilt of rich and vibrant believes trough out the regions of the island.

Friday was before the holiday week of autumn the universities autumn party. Consisting of a time-honored tradition from a theater performance from those who studied in Performing Arts.

In the listing were the vocal singing and musical instrument performances. Being a famous university, it did not just go with something for an extra mile.

Fireworks produced by the universities chemical department, a grandiose trapeze performance from the Athletic Department.

It was an all theatrics like the Van Hellsing movie vampire banquet with live musical performances of classical instruments.

Thursday was a full hour day. That means eight full hours of studies for the day. Four hours of History, two hours of literature class, and two hours of first years group meat up.

Eren in his walks around the university grounds had come upon a past of Erwin Smith. Tucked away on the fourth sub-floor of the administration building in the north-west hallway a photo frame just one of many hunged on the walls to a covered roof balcony.

A simple acanthus motive frame of gilding inside was a photo of Erwin Smith. Definitely eighteen in the frame by the date and the man's name with his title.

Founds out he was a student council president by the brass plaque at the bottom. By the man's charisma and leadership, it was a factual fact, not an imagination.

It was easy to conjure up that scenery of the blond man sitting at the table and managing all the activities on the grounds of the student lives.

Eren did have a chance to meet the current head Thomas Wagner. Short flaxen hair with sideburns and brown light eyes.

The man somehow made Eren describe him as a golden retriever in his mind. He had a private office room for himself on the second floor on the east side.

Westside was the professor and teacher part with the center having the seat of the current university president.

The student president quarters consisted of the private office room, the meeting room, a large lounge area with a separate office room for the rest working in student council.

All in all, it was the inhabitants of the east wing going to west wing and the director's office. Mostly information exchange of planned events, have discussions, get confirmation, plan the expense budget, etc.

Student council presidents as he noted from what he had read was a powerful representative of the student council.

Each one was elected by the entire body of students with the educators able also to participate. After a current one was graduating. Depending on their curriculum of studies the elected head could lead up to six years in the university for specific studies.

All of it depended on the study span of education.

The hallways were bursting with the much anticipated next day. Or to be precise at six in the evening event. Girls talking about what to wear, boys thinking about whom to ask on a date or even around. By that boy's wondering what to wear to look at least presentable?

The next day was speed drive with those in the scheduled performances given off time to prepare. The rest were studying away in the classes, or on a break.

A jumbled of hive activity for one as the intro of a movie Phantom of Opera could be seen with traffic above head sub-floor. The previously spoken linear hallway that led to the sports complex had a sub-floor level just above the heads of those going to and from fitness activities.

Dancers, singers, music instrument players, cranes, and pulleys strained pulling up the chosen backgrounds and stage sets. Upper communal dressing rooms filled with performers, fashion department and cosmetology students styling hairs, using wigs and applying cosmetics.

The private dressing rooms were a set of stairs down just aside.

Costumes picked already rolled in on a movable clothing wrack rested near walls. Light tests on the stage. The music department rehearsing the musical pieces, after a sound check for electronics was done.

Not only a spectacle to the university students in the attendance was invited guests and the university graduates.

All of it was done under the eyes of the student council who had organized all of it. This year's theme from the last years ‘Astronomical Autumn’ and the year before‘Festival of Bounty’, was changed to ‘Autunno Carnevale di Venezia’.

Translated from Italian as Autumn Carnival of Venice a lot of work was invested in the spectacle. Handicrafts, man hours and even posters advertising the event.

For those who were non-connected with the university had to pay an entry fee divided by age groups. As a cultural spectacle of the entire region, the attendance was crowded and famed, legendary that even one could pre-order tickets to the event. They were hotcakes for the fashionable culturists.

There was a donation box that went for financing other events, and the patrons or alumni of the university always were generous.

The entire event had a certain arrangement. First an official opening part, then in procession changing to performance. Then having an interlude of break time with drinks, food followed up with the main part.

In that time most of the seats from the opening ceremony had been removed, and the rest placed against the wall of the large soaring height of the ballroom.

A large two window row a baroque ballroom. The first floor had much-lowered height windows with much taller arched one above.

Behind the stone buttresses of a cathedral was a magical world of gilded seashells and nature motives, marble inlay, parquetry floor, and framed painting above the heads in plasterwork and on walls in oval medallions.

Space was more opened by the mirrors on the walls making the already wast open space existentially more cavernous of a set of church space.

Eren had also gone out using his contacts. Mostly Hange, who knew the next door sewing shop to order a costume made for him. He had created a sketch of the Venetian male costume with intricate embroidery, gilding and from velvet and satin detailing all. Margareth with the decades of sewing created the costume in flash of two days.

The rest like the hat and a mask he had gotten from Mitras. From a shop hidden away in a side street known for producing prop and set items for movies, theater, and performances. The owner Hallen Harts was an acquaintance of his father.

A vibrant man whos love was creating costumes, pieces from different materials. From glass, clay, to other materials as feathers, etc.

With the event on Friday and just before the towns Harvest festival he had an entire week to himself. And that week included a hot spring and relaxation for the studies until December with winter holidays and New Year.

Eren had changed his clothes of university uniform in the small changing slash bathroom. There were two rooms for males and females underneath the central staircases of each wing.

After that, his bag with his clothing folded ended in the locker on the first floor. Each student from university received a set of items. And had to buy things or have them made.

Made things were daily uniforms and bought was the sportswear made by a company with close ties to the university. The company did provide an order sheet with fill in data such as size and other details. Those were if one needed a full long sleeved shirt, with shoulders sleeves, and without.

Included clothing pieces for different sports activities like basketball, swimming, etc. All of them in university colors and theme.

As for the items from the university, they were the shoulder bag, payment and ID card in one, a key to the first-floor lockers, and a credit diary.

From the shop of Astronomy Tower on could by notebooks, note pads, different calendar types, stickers, writing tools, USB flash drives, key chain holders all with university colors, emblem, motto, and customization by having his or her name carved in metal. And other things sold like cups, glassware, etc.

Eren had bought a standing calendar, two different format notebooks, a USB drive with his name carved upon it, with the same thing applied on keychain and pen.

The universities crest was the three crowns of the three sisters in the upper field of heater shield. Placed in a triangle placement, with Reiss family crest above the shield top. A crossed hands with an intricate R. The long R leg embossed with a branch.

Above that was a curved banner of the Reiss Royal Wall Maria University acronym. R.R.W.M.U with a year of founding. AD 1243

A thick downward pointing single chevron in the middle part.

On right an owl on left an eagle holding the coat of arms. In the escutcheon area at the bottom, three stars in a line with a quill, sword in an x position underneath which was the depiction of rising sun rays.

Beneath was the motto of the university in a scrolling banner. ‘Absolution is a Gods word, but knowledge is the divinity of mind.’

All of the shield was navy blue with rest in gold except the silver stars.

Eren from the navy blue lockers walked along the hallway to the administration building. The front of the administration was filled with a swarm of people.

A twin arches that led behind the grandiose marble stars. A way to the administration offices with a central hallway to the ballroom.

The flow of people going toward the room. The room was packed full seats filling up one by one and row by row.

The stage had a podium in the center with the orchestra placed on the back balcony and above the rest. Just above the orchestra the looming body of an organ with its pipes.

On both sides of the stage were balconies for the chorus singers. Being a large room that seated a thousand people. The planning had a central aisle with six columns in width and seven in the span.

The music resounding from the loudspeaker boxes came halting to silence. The director of the university approached the podium to give his speech.

Tracking as same as previous the entry the university and beginning of new study year it was concise speech. Short with no spreading out, the man congratulated the guests and the first years on their grades.

A dart precise invites to the guest to the annual autumn party with elevated festive cheer. With that, the man walked off with the podium rolled off the stage.

Then the curtains rose, and the sound of the musical instruments resounded over the finely tuned acoustics. The builder had god damn work with the speech from the stage bouncing to the back, even a rock drop could be heard at the back.

The first performance cycle lasted one and half an hour with the guests leaving the premises to the front lobby. A glasses of champagne served out on silver drink trays.

"Hello there handsome." a man had approached him.

He was tall with a mask, a black dark hair. The man a slight scar on the index finger as the man exchanged a handshake.

It matched up with one that Erwin had. Oh, a vice change and Eren once using the second-floor toilet in the villa. Done with the toilet he let his eyes wander around, a look behind the sink stand mirror doors was a wonderment to open.

It was an old sink stand, old-world masterclass. A porcelain sink bowl merged in a wood stand with vanity and marble surface. Drawers with brass knobs and holders.

Inside a simple pain relief drugs, band-aid, creams, and shaving with grooming tools. And a black easy to wash hair color. And a small case what on closer inspection were colored contact lenses.

And that height was the same, but the voice softer.

Heh, that man decided to play and he decided to play. Feeling flirty he decided to play along. The hands felt the same as Erwin’s.

From Mike stories helping out with cleaning the surface of a bulky but fine armory in their talks, they talked about things.

Eren did probe and grill deeper about Erwin. Erwin got that index finger scar from assembling a piece of furniture in his youth. A cut from a sharp flat metal fixture fitted to the wood siding.

There was a small, thin scar on his left-hand wrist also from an archery accident. A broken bow string that cut his wrist. It did heal and did leave a much paler line or scarring.

Eren took the man by hand feeling the hand scar on the left hand. He could see the depiction and the playful lies. The brown-haired man decided to play a host and at that same time a flirty and naughty, horny youth.

For now, he decided to play along. Playing a host of sorts to the man. Since he wore brilliant emerald green Venetian mask it was a nice incognito.

As for this day he was at least a kitten playing with a yarn ball.

***

Eren awoke to chirping birds and blue cerulean skies behind the white curtains. A turn in bed to left let him see the bedside table. A Saturday. A one word heavenly.

He could spend a day lounging around in the bed rolling around.

Yesterday was a magnificent with, a party at close at ten a clock in the evening. Eren as a tease and for spite got that man hard in dance. He employed his tighs to give the man’s crotch a nice massage in the dance.

He left the man all horny, an act of revenge for Erwin trying to play a trick on him. Mikasa should be here by afternoon from the university.

Having breakfast at nine forty-five the boy discarded the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. The pan used for cooking the sour crout dyed red by tomato sauce ended with the under a flow of water.

A wipe with a sponge got rid of the food remains. The pan got placed on the oven's surface while the sponge after a week use got placed in the electric sponge cleaner. A small but compact electronic device less in size than a toaster.

Add a bit of bleach, set the temperature for the water after shutting a lid, and it got rid of microbes and germs. Or if one preferred using a dishwasher could also be preferred.

Outdoors a balmy and warm day greeted. The leafs had long gone with the evergreens still same. Eren had done his keep housework around his lands.

The grass had yellowed in golden and browns with a mix of rare green still visible.

Eren took out his long coat with hands that were almost as a cape.

Strolling in a stride over the gravel path the young adult wondered past the upturned garden with ash splayed all over it. He was going to the villa to invite Erwin.

Eren had walked under the forest canopy to the well hidden away gem of glass and wood. A small, compact construction that came out of nowhere like a fairy tale.

Silvery sides and glass windows for a small and compact construction near the previously mentioned hot springs. Hidden away by an evergreen shrubbery.

A single room with a small loft with a bed. The front of the construction facing the rising sun that like stage lights poured down upon a mesh of windows. Two also on sides with colored glass. And a smaller one in the loft for the bed area.

It was heated by a clever system using the hot springs water. The small cabin for its dimension was easy to heat thanks to pipes in the underfloor.

A predecessor of the hypocaust heating system. Not to mention built from recycled wood and materials.

The wood was processed and impregnated to stave the rot and decay away.

There was a compact cast iron rounded fireplace in a corner. Just outside neatly stacked were branches and all the fallen wood. Mostly dead branches, the easy to fell dry rot trunks. Applying of weight or a kick did the deal. And they did burn nice and easy.

A hiding spot for a house that was not easy to find. Or a retreat from a retreat.

Erens steps on the forest floor were silenced by the freshly fallen leaves and the sound of bird songs. In the land that Eren owned was a chunk of a sizable forest.

This year was good for the wild forest blueberries, nuts, and the wild raspberries growing in a forest with strawberries.

Wondering Eren used the round medallion in the fence to get inside the villa’s property. Eren did use the lion head knocker on those tall and sturdy doors. That was interesting.

It was the blond and elegant Moses who let him inside. Eren took off his wool hat letting the messy locks loose. Taking off from his hands the coat he informed that Erwin was in the green room. The green eyes noticed a slip of paper on the floor of the wardrobe.

Eren did open the door and knocked on the doorframe of the green silk wallpaper room.

"Good, morning Erwin. I came today to take you with me. Are you busy?" he met those blue eyes walking inside and shutting the doors behind him.

The Emerald room as know was a statement of luxury. Eren with his velvety moccasin shoes that he got to wear indoors.

Stepping over a huge oriental carpet he sat next to him on a side chair.

"I’m rather sad that you could not arrive at yesterdays event. It was fantastic, I even got hit on by a man named Harrold Weitner. It would be pretty funny seeing you jealous."

There was a smile on the man's lips, "Maybe you are more retelling that nothing did happen between you to."

"Hah, I did get him hard while dancing on the floor." Eren leaned out from his chair closing his face to the manly face in front of him. Eren could see a few remains from the dye.

That bastard, don’t think that you are off from hook.

"Anyhow, you should plan the rest of the day free. Would you just do it for me? I want to share a secret. Just like that secret garden to what I took you too."

That nipped his ears and the man's curiosity by those words. Hook, line, and sinker.

With Erwin telling Moses that he may be gone for most of the day or even all he let Moses inform the rest.

And so it was that Erwin aside the brunette followed in the forest. Erwin's chest rose and he twisted his head with Eren taking hold of his hand.

There they were on a sunny autumn hand walking through the forest on a path that only Eren knew. Or paths since it was a network of them going around and all the way to a river in what Eren would fish, swim or boat.

"What a gorgeous day? I'm still wondering where we are going."

"Just a place when things even in my house get hectic that one wants to rip his hair out from stress."

"Ouch, sounds rather painful."

"Having you by side is the most of the thing I could ask." the boy cuddled up to the blond man wearing a trench coat.

Eren did have bathrobes and towels set in the small cabin.

Erwin was frozen in spot. "I did not know that you had something like that built in the forest."

"Yeah, you would not since you stay to close to the villa. I have cross-walked all over the villa lands to know what is where."

Truth in words, Eren secretly had wandered around the large back garden registering nuances and spots of interest in the grounds. Tantalizing sights, colors, and paths to take from sandy paths to stone paid walkways.

Eren knew both properties and the surroundings, what was where and what geological locations he wondered to see and unwind. There were seven locations plus another one upon with he had stumbled last year on his long walks.

He wandered up and down the even to the Garrison river flowing under the three bridges. To the south, there was swampy and overgrown weed pond.

Collecting cranberries, or just some natural materials for art projects.

"Just follow me. After that, we will change the clothing." Eren pulled him along the flat planks placed in a row with gaps to the hot spring.

The round eye of the hot spring was a clever design and an artificially adapted channel to chill the hot water. A roman style the hot boiling water from the underground.

In factual fact, the water did not come directly in the round basin carved out in the sandstone. It came from a distance up a steep rock outcrop.

A rock carved channeled the hot boiling water along as it traveled the covered channel it cooled down to reach a temperature proper to a skin. But enough hot to make the skin fleshy pink from submerging in the pool for several minutes.

"You have a hot spring. I had read that this land had geothermal faults. Since the towns bath house is powered by one spring. And then the outdoor hot spring baths of Pine Valley."

"Yes. Want to hop in; we can change clothes in the cabin?"

"I can't turn that proposal. Fresh hot spring bath and nice autumn day."

Eren was adoring the outer facial expressions of Erwin. He was definitely affected by what he was seeing after letting him inside the cabin.

"This is sure a homely spot, makes one like me take a seat in that soft chair and grab a book from that book stand."

The man's fingers glided over the stained glass, the interior of the cabin had warmed up much more thanks to the glass and hot water from spring.

Eren did hang both his coat and Erwin's trench coat on a hook next to the doors leading outdoors. Stepping inward the cabin that had a bookcase, book stand, desk, sofa and fluffed up pillows in chairs of padding with a small kitchen. A round desk with the bed and the side tables with a wardrobe where the only things in the four walls.

There was a shower cabin and a toilet.

"Here. Do you need privacy to change? I sure don’t." Eren in his hands passed him a robe.

He got to the wall side with a wood long chair with pillows. One by one Erwin had a spectacle to see Eren take off his garments of clothing. They came to rest over the handle rest.

And finally those black with neon line green fitted briefs around the waistband came down. Eren gave a jiggle to the man. Eren making an enticing rotation of those hips as he finally pulled over his naked body the fluffy bathrobe.

"What are you standing around like a salt pillar?"

There was a smirk and the man started to undress. God, that body always made him horny or just ogle that body for hours nonstop.

Eren got bit frumpy seeing that his play did not have enough effect on the man's sex tool. It was filled with blood but not enough as the man hid it behind the robes given by Eren.

The man had placed his clothes on a sofa chair.

After a short walk out and getting to the pool, Erwin watched as Eren got naked and hung the robe on a branch. With an alluring charm the naked and fit body of a youth with his feet first submerged in the pool.

It was easy as the stone under the water was carved as a bench. Easy to sit and soak even in the side position. From the surface of the water white steam crawled over the crystal clear waters. It had two underwater steps with the center being the deepest part.

With a depth of almost three meters, one could literary dive under the water.

"Come, get in! The water is just perfect." Eren lulled out as a green-eyed siren welcoming him to the depth of the sea.

"I’m getting inside." Erwin let his feet first just like the youth did. From the feet, the rest of the legs and finally the body followed in the water.

Eren catching the glimpse of that appendage between the man's legs and the blond pubic hair crowning the two pendulous balls and the member.

The brunette slide toward him coming to the right side of the man.

The modern world seemed so far away. And it was part of Erens fault that they were in a bubble. Eren had used the vines, and the replating of wild evergreens to make a ring around the pool.

And to shut anybody view hidden from the eyes of curious.

"Speaking about that man Harrold Weitner. Do you know him? By his pompous and polite display, he seems to be swimming in the same circle as you."

"Hey, that is rather mean speaking with that attitude about someone you don’t know."

"Really, perhaps he may be from Mitras, or even from this town. I’m rather observant about things going around me." Eren rested his arm on the pool's edge with his face near the men turned face facing him.

"Your charade is rather bad, Mr. Stranger named Harrold Witner."

One of the mans blond eyebrows raised, "What you mean, you seem interested in that man."

"That man is just a creation of a figment. As Venetian masks fall or shatter they are there to hide identity. Or just a man in disguise. Fascinating things are the mirrors, don’t they?"

The expression was frozen on his face.

"Oh, come on. I knew that Harrold Witner was you. There were several red flags."

"And what makes you think or even presume that. I was definitely back at the villa, for that harvest event."

"I tried to remark all the things upon the body. Scars, birthmarks, or even tattoos are one of may things used in the investigation besides DNA research. Just a question here and here about your two scars upon your hands from Mike. Strangely enough, the man had the scars there but besides the seeing, I used to touch."

"For inquisitiveness, I did see a check print for a Venetian mask in your villas wardrobe. I wonder who may have bought it? I bet its edges were decorated by spade motive."

"I also from a peek in your bathrooms cabinet found contact lenses and a black washable hair dye." Eren's hand reached out into the blond hair.

"Looks like you were not so furlough with the cleaning. There is a bit of dye left close to the roots."

He was silenced by a kiss on his lips.

"You are indigenous. My voice acting may have worked, but you saw past that."

"Yeah. But I did wallow in regret."

"Regret?!?"

"For leaving you all hard and stiff on the ballroom floor." while he had drawn the mans attention toward his face, the free right arm came upon the man's member.

"Let me repay for that misdemeanor." the fingers felt the flesh receiving the blood as it started to swell under the palm.

Erwin admitted his defeat with a remorseful, "Sure."

This day sure will end upon his pages typed by the typewriter.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all here is a new chapter. Leave a comment, hope you like it. NSFW chapter.

CHAPTER 36

November was a welcomed month for the sight outside the windows had transformed into grey and brown colors. Drizzling rain showers, cold winds of September and November with overcast skies with their iron belly cloud blankets spread as eyes could far see.

The university courtyard was devoid of life only for the students that crossed paths from a wing to wing across it to save time taking the U-turn.

There were some spokes thrown in Eren’s wishes. Such as creating a personal spot for himself. He tried to go to the Astronomy Tower, but by a stroke of bad luck, the seventh floor got overtaken by a new chess club.

Eren so much wanted to stuff a chess piece in that jerk guy’s ass. To be honest that guy was hot but nerdy.

Eren did borrow a copy of universities charter law book. He went berserk when his spot of relaxation and contemplation on the Star towers eight floor by a friggin miniature club.

They were a new upstart club making miniature models.

Eren had spent the free time cleaning and scrubbing the last floor of the Star Tower. He had applied some permits and signing of documentation. With gusto, he took the charge getting rid of junk in the top of the tower room.

Carrying the chairs, magazines all the way down the stairs to the first ground floor and then to the dumpsters. There were two sets of them outside the university campus walled by a fence to keep animals away.

The bins were separated for glass, metal, paper, plastic, organic foods, combined and a separate area for electronics. Eren had hired a woodworking club for his needs paying for wood material he had bought. He had gone as so far to visit Mitras and see the second-hand furniture shop and bought them for the woodworking club to restore them.

Their location was under the west tower that was in front of one floor below the ground floor.

Eren kept the nicest glass bottles and all of the vintage seltzer bottles. Thanks to the electronics department just a few steps from the woodwork club he had a nice bottle chandelier installed.

Thank God that the walls from top to bottom was a wood paneling with wallpaper squares. He had it repolished and the wallpaper rechanged for a fleur de lis made from plant motives with a dark blue background and the white.

Some extra fabric for curtains from the downstairs fashion department and the end of the round room was pleasant.

Finally, one could see the finely polished wood floor without dust. He had borrowed an electric floor cleaner from the Gelgar.

A reupholstered sofa done by him. He was thankful for the advice book that helped him with that task. Eren even had repaired some of the chairs. He had found an oriental carpet rolled up an placed in a tent like fabric.

Vacuuming and cleaning with a steam cleaner and it was in the center of the room. A small bar with a soda fountain to fill the seltzer bottles.

The location was something from a private office, lounge, and a bar thanks to the drink corner stand.

There were bastards after that aiming for that location like the string music instrument club. But this time Eren made a twist off a turn on Lars Stoke. He used the exploitation law of the university charter to make so that the location was his.

He claimed it using the investment clause, the work input sub-clause, and the club founding charter with assignation chapter.

The charter law book had these laws and loopholes in his side with no positive weight on the enemies side.

_Chapter 58, Clause 5. Investment clause – if a person has invested time and endeavor in a room used in university sparingly or not at all may lay the claim of right to that space for his personal needs as long as it is received investment. Both in monatery or materialistical value._

_Clause 5, Sub-clause 5.1. Work input – depending on a person that also invests time and work in the university one has the rights for that space he/she has been to allocated or inhabits._

_Chapter 25, Clause 1. Club founding charter – if a person is founding a new club and has a space in mind that is free and none have laid claim to it. The club founder may claim it if he is the first to apply for that spot. See Chapter 26, Clause 2. Founding of a club._

His club was adventure club with him, Boris with Furlan, Yan. And Isabel who helped him out as they too were interested. They did place their club applications altogether. Armin could not as he was busy with Linguistics club. To found a club there was a need for five members.

_Chapter 37, Clause 1. Assignation chapter – one can claim a club area with an assignation by the head of the university and the administration agreement through the claiming agreement._

Eren could grin for the entire day seeing the jerks facial expression as he showed all of the documentation and copies set in order.

He even had used the rare and the obscure law using the graduate recommendation to claim the space for himself. Thanks to Erwin, Hange and the Mike, he had bagged extra points.

September and November had gone by. Near the end of the month after rainy and drizzling days first snowflakes started to fall.

Soon the grass was gone under the layer of snow with ice from the roof edges hanging down. Eren emerged out from the doors under the arched and ribbed roof of the ground-floor gallery. The snow was making a sound under his feet crossing the freshly fallen snow.

The skies above him were grey and bits of white splayed as far as the eyes could see. In the skies, one could see the pale sun still visible above the cloud blanket.

Eren was cutting the path to the east wing with four students just behind. Inside the second wing, the brunette went to the dining hall.

"Hey, Eren." to him next joined Boris still looking chill and relaxed.

"Hey, to you too. Seems that your lessons finally wrapped up."

"Yes. Would you look at that?" the boy spoke out.

Eren looked toward seeing the trio of one girl and the two boys.

The group. Also Armin who was a discussion with another student. Mostly about his club activities.

"Hey, all you."

Two boys beside the girl raised their hands, and Isabel had a smile on her face. Armin wrapped up the talk with the boy before them walking up the stairs.

The group of five walked up the stone steps.

After picking their meals they sat down at the long table.

"God, today is Friday but the week sure drags on. There are still four hours for me." resting with one hand against the table and turning her spaghetti on fork murmured Isabel.

"I was talking with you, Eren." she saw the boy reading something on his smartphone. She took a look from the side she saw the lesson schedule.

"Huh, you only have two hours after lunch. Lucky."

"I have two hours of Science lessons after lunch also, but with two hours of break and two hours in Chemistry after." Furlan leaned a bit toward them.

"I have on hour dropped off from the lesson schedule." taking a sip from the glass filled from the juice dispenser Yan passed a greeting to a person with what he attended the same class.

"Looks like your schedule Armin is full there is no break or off time meaning that you will be in the university till three a clock."

"I don’t especially mind that. I have behind the scenes organized a meet up for linguistics club. Next week we will have a day off on Wednesday since we are going to Linguistics meet."

"Ah, I know, I know. It is the same as the Chem track." Furlan had a dawning in his head.

"What the heck you are talking about?"

"Competitions contests Isabel. Linguistics meet is a university, college meet up and competing in several variations in that subject."

"The same in chemistry. Formulas, finishing chemical mixes in time etc. Last year was the grossest and vile event ever." chuckled Furlan with his dark sense of humor that Eren picked out with several aspects of his personality.

Last year was organized in Mitras Bay university. A large futuristic building complex inspired by Antonio Sant'Elia.

It was located across from the almost perfect semi-circular half bay. Facing the Mitras Bay university in the distance using binoculars one could see the Eldian academy of Indo-Saracenic architecture. All the way across the blue waters and the ships gliding out in the ocean.

The academy and the university were bitter enemies. But all inflamed from last years competition when a mix up of vials did happen.

Instead of liquid barium oxalate used for an experiment was mixed up with thioacetone. Worlds most putrid, smelliest chemical. It was vomit fest translated upon the Mitras Bay universities TV broadcast channel until cut by technical difficulties.

Full-scale evacuation with horrible and gross after the result in one of many universities halls.

Those with dark humor humored themselves with the outcome. Bemusing, but dark for those who had to clean up the aftermath. The fault was of chemical supplier for the contest.

"Ha-ha-ha. Two hundred humans. That must be unpleasant." even Yan realized from what direction the wind blew.

"Hey, do I see right or wrong or Eren has five hours over in his credit lessons? Can you let me see it?" Yan who sat on his left after consuming the first meal eagerly cut the dessert with the metal fork.

"No, I just took the supplementary after class lessons for extra credit. You can also." rechecking the credit diary he noted details in his own personal pocket diary.

It was filled with annotations, reminders, and even notes with transcribing of the lessons. Things to do in university, school, what to buy etc. There was also some doodles of flowers, geometric shapes, patterns etc.

"You do have to make admissions to the supplementary lessons since there is a certain number that can be educated. And that is an attempt to earn extra additions of credits."

"Majority run at the end of the month to make up their negative credit scores even to raise them." Eren had finished his waffle and whip cream float.

"Optimizing for the best grades. One bird overheard that you Eren could get an offer from the Flagon for the LBC."

"What meaning is for that acronym?" Yan changed pose on the bench to direct his unpaid attention to Isabel.

"Its Law battle contest. But it is one of many tier contests. Meaning that the contestant teams of education establishments brawl it out in four events through the year until two teams are left."

"There is math, history, science, and other events organized." Isabel spilled the information.

"How do you always know that?" Yan looked up from his dessert dish.

The eyes of Isabel turned in her head, "Do you know Serena Motley? That platinum white-haired beauty from student council that looks like Icy from Winx Club. Unlike the cartoon character, she is nice and polite."

"Ah, that girl in the last year if university."

"Yup, and since she is graduating I hope to get her place after she graduates."

"Can you give me more details!" Eren did all of sudden got his ears in attention.

"Sure, Yan. The student council is made of just seven people. The vice-president of the student council that is appointed by the president of the student council, and they change with each new president. Depending on will and decision of president if they want to keep them. Then in the row is the budget planner aka accountant, the activity administrator, student secretary, personal assistant of council president. And finally the bookkeeper."

"I have an eye set to activity administrator seat."

The single lunch hour was ower he packed up his things in his locker. Locking up the locker the boy decided to get back to the home.

With a gas pedal bent bit forward the car finally moved out from the car parking area. Eren did have his car tires changed for the winter season. He had them done at Jean’s dad’s place.

It was because his dad did own a car repair shop. In the beginning, his shop was a simple shed. Eren had spent 200,000 as a kind gesture for lifting his spirit after his mom's death and also for the kindness.

A new building with modern tech and tools. There was the car rising platform and even a car pit for a car to drive over and person to get under. It was the best car shop in the town from car repair, painting, cleaning, and customization.

From the income, he had opened a shop in Mitras also. In return, Eren got bargain cheap or even free service from Jean's dad. His dad was more handsome than Jean. That was the opinion of the girls from high school.

Taller than Jean and more muscular and fit as an athlete the Alphonse Kirstein was a brown eyed fun loving man. He pulsed with vitality, humor, wit, politeness, and charm.

Eren could recall being raised high up above that head of light blond hair like a figure skater. Or being turned around laying like a straight plank on his shoulder similar to a duo of fitness exercises in agility.

Jean had similarities to the father, but for most his genetic looks seemed to be inherited from mother and grandfather of his father.

Eren could note that in the family album he had a chance to see.

The father treated him with respect and always was in for a chat with him. Also admiring and cooing at him like a son. It did grind on Jean who was pissed. He tolerated it since his kind gesture had let him get financed for the university from the income of the two shops his dad now owned.

Eren got to his house with the iron gates shutting behind him. He felt something buzz in his pocket as the car. A message from Tomas, the gardener.

_"Hi, Eren. I’m writing about this week. You told that you needed your plants checked in the greenhouse and at the basement floor swimming area. And also need to cutting. Do you need tomorrow or the next day?"_

Oh, yeah. He recalled talking with Erwin, Moses, Ilse, and Tomas. Eren did ask for a bit of advice seeing his potted palm in the conservatory and another plant in the basement looking sickly. And another looked ready to wilt to brown death. Eren had it watered, but the soil was not wet as a sponge to cause fungal mold infection or rot.

Eren did have basic care two books on plants. Composting, cleaning the plant leaves, watering, etc. Most of the basic plant needs and growing them and about plant diseases.

He did write that Tomas could come today as he got free from a university.

The automated heating system had kept the house warm and pleasant. Right now he needed to change out from the uniform.

Changed in the daily clothes Eren went to the kitchen. A meal was starting up for the evening. Chicken masala with salad and dirt cake. For tomorrow it was vegetable tempura.

The food had been prepared by him yesterday for marinating.

Eren had ordered the exotic spice ingredients from Ratan import shop. They imported vacuum sealed, dehydrated and flash frozen exotic ingredients from spices and herbs.

The meal was with boiled race ready boiling as the rest was cooking in the grill mode of the oven.

A ringing sound came from a small speaker at the wall. Someone was at the outer gate of the house. Eren walked out from the kitchen and opened the hidden panel. Behind it was an interface of the screen and buttons.

He pressed the security camera screen. And he was right it was Moses. He with the screen on pushed the intercom. And he for a minute played a usual role.

"Hello, who is there?"

"It’s me. Tomas."

"Come on in." the push on the yellow button opened the gates letting the vintage appearance Jeep Wagoneer with faux wood siding. An art piece of itself, old but lovingly restored and upkeep.

Fitted wood, and leather with all finely done renewed interior. The man got out from his car as Eren looked out from doors with a compact metal handy carry box.

It was his equipment box. Garden scissors, ph strips to measure soils acidity, soil moisture checker, and electronic soil content checker with other tools.

The perfectly kept thin goatee and mustache with bits of shaggy hair under a hat visible waked up the patio.

He opened the doors and greeted him, "Hi, come on it, Tomas. Thanks for coming today. Come on in, it is cold!" he shut the doors.

"Thanks. What do you want to do first?"

Eren took a look down the hallway, "Umm, the greenhouse first. The palm needs a check up and if you don’t mind checking the rest of plants."

"Okay, take me to the greenhouse." the youth led the man to the greenhouse with its two parts.

The man looked at the problematic palm with its longleaf strands of green having yellowing on both edge sides. The man hummed putting the toolbox on the wicker table and touching, feeling the plant with Eren standing there.

"Looks like a mineral deficiency. What kind of water you use to water it?"

"Just simple crane water."

"Filtered, I guess. The soil is perfectly dry and perfect for the condition. It could mean that the soil has washed out important minerals. I think I will need to take measurements and see from here what to do next."

Ding, ding. Came from the kitchen direction. "Sorry, I need to get to the kitchen. Do you like chicken masala with rice?"

He smiled, "That’s nice of you. I will do some quick checkup. You can go!"

Eren excused rushing to the kitchen. Thank God for an automated turn off switch to the grill and the oven surface having timers to both areas.

Eren did make extra food, and it was nice for the next day. He did grab extra plates, being bit conscious. He had both Erwin and Mike inside his house, but it was first for the gardener.

In defense being too suspicious, he had helped him a lot at the garden. And he wanted to return the favor for getting his vines and trees healthy for next year.

A branch cutting, covering the cutting wounds so not get the tree infected. It was like bonsai tree shaping and cutting them using tools such as strings and ropes.

And he loved to listen for the useful advice managing the fruit trees.

Eren was getting ready to get him after setting a meal in the small dining room. He bumped in the man's chest.

"Sorry, I was getting to walk to you."

"It's fine. Looks like my predictions was right. You gonna need to replant that shallow palm in a new pot with new soil. But I will need to loosen the roots to take all of the soil from them before replanting." the man spiled his conclusion while following him in the small breakfast room.

"Did you check the rest of the plants? No, it is not enough time."

"Yes. But you have a magnificent conservatory. It may take half an hour. Do you have any tools?" the man took a seat at the table by the encouragement of Eren.

"There is a hidden storage place just aside the conservatory I use to store the items for it. Behind a wood paneling." a narrow closet room filled with clay pots, watering cans, tools, and other garden supplies. Even a square block of dried swamp peat.

Eren had a pleasant time even turning red from the compliment about the food. After a meal getting rid of the dishes inside the dishwasher, he decided to help out the man.

He was tasked with bringing tepid water in a bucket and using a cup loosen the dry soil in moist consistent earth. The brunette was checking the plants for diseases, molding, and other defects in their growth.

It was a sweaty work the palm was at the half the height of his size but the shallow trunk was a weighted one. Palmwood was rather heavy. It was after an almost an hour-long work using a hand shovel replanted in another much larger clay pot.

It was one of several clay pots nested inside each other from that conservatory supply room.

Tomas took earth and soil samples. He mixed the mineral powders diluted in the water in beakers and using them on the soil poured in the watering can. Mix or rich soil with peat shredded by hands in fine clumps.

Eren had worked up a sweat lifting the heavy mass objects. In the end, all of the greenhouses was taken care off. All plants checked and Tomas told that Eren was good taking care of his plants since they were without any serious problems.

Just a bit of fix there and here with mineral soil mixes would do the deal. Next was the basement floor pool area plants. They were all placed next to the walls in the potted plants near the airy double glazed windows.

They were nearing the end of the plant's checkup. That the boy sneaked upstairs.

He got himself swim speedos. And a set of swim trunks for the man to have a swim and relax in the nice bluish glowing waters of the pool.

"All done." the shaggy man let a heavy breath out placing the last one of his tools in the box and shutting it closed.

"Here, catch!" Eren threw him something and man automatically raised his hand catching the item.

"What a?" the man spoke confounded by the swim trunks with a Scottish tartan print of black and terracotta brown.

"How about a swim? I presume you can swim?"

"Yes. I can swim."

"Then get changed and come join for a swim. The changing area is there," Eren in the robes told pointing to the direction of the changing room.

It was a wood panel and glazed Turkish tilework similar to Titanic’s Turkish baths but more open spaces different use of Iznik style patterns.

There were four booths with fabric curtains hanging down from them in dark crimson red.

Eren did make a clean up for the flower pot arrangement. His eyes to the wall where bubbles after he had turned the decorative interior fittings on rose up in the blue azure light.

Eren could easy take a jump from the jump board at the end of the deep end. That was until Tomas came out from the side passage to the changing room.

He was fit, definitely, the physical work had done own deal. Medium body built but all lean with clear defined muscles. He as a shaggy man had a nice carpet going down in trail to his private area. Not to include the legs with hair strands. The man by legs first got inside the warm temperature pool.

Eren unrobed and getting on the jump plank taking a dive in the water in his sexy speedos or red and black.

Eren dived up as the man was looking at the bubbling water walls of five.

"By the way, I wanted to ask."

"What?"

"Where did you learn gardening?" with his brown wet hair almost black and near the pool edge the boy intruded.

"I studied in the Eldian academy. Gardening. From fruit trees, flowers and other plants."

"Have you planted and grown any trees from seeds or using propagation by cutting?" in the mind recesses of his brain Eren taught that man was handsome. Especially close by in the face and the profile.

"Yeah, I have. It was a peach tree. It was a germinated one from a pit. It grew and from the seed, it was grown into a seedling and latter on planted in my house yard."

"That’s nice. Do you want a drink? I have chilled ice tea, lemonade, and juice? A beer, but that is bad for swimming drunk."

Eren with his bum on display with him upon the pool steps out.

The man had asked for simple ice tea. Eren walked up to the kitchen by giving a nice ample sight to his butt.

Crossing under an arch and a room that was leading up the wood stars. Eren did pick a peach ice tea can since it was all besides a charade flower ice tea.

Near the island counter, he went to the short end and bent opening the doors and shutting them behind him. He was in the wine and champagne cellar.

But there was a secret. One of the shelves came open as he slid behind it and to the air vent hole in a passage. The passage had secondary access to the went hole next to the pool.

His eyes got wide by the scene of the man sitting at the pool edge masturbating with his hands under the swim trunks. The boy's lips grew in a grin as he got out from the secondary secret passage. And out from the side of the arch that was created from wood paneling.

Eren made sure by the naked feet slapping on the tiles after cleaning them on the area to the basement.

"I got the ice tea." Eren came in with a man in the water. That naughty, naughty man he taught.

Eren put it on an edge as he jumped in the pool. He swam next to the man.

"Is something off. You looked bit startled."

"It is nothing. I feel a bit thirsty." he was ready to swim toward the can of ice tea. But Eren instead placed his leg in an accident between the man's legs. He felt the stiffness there.

"Aha, looks like we have quite thirsty if your tree is in full bloom. I can help if you want." Eren's hand like a spider was upon the hardened member.

The man clenched his jaw. All of the sudden Erens wrists were against the pool edges as the man mad a hardened but serious look.

"Don’t play around it. You will not like me when I’m angry."

"What? If you want to we can go at it. And I don’t want to make you angry."

It was all the young boy needed to tell because his arms got realized but he felt the large hands. On his privates and the space between their bodies made almost non-existent.

Eren was inpatient player, and eager as took of his speedos and put them on the pool edge. His hardon up in the hand. He did not let the man get with his cock touching as he pulled the man's swim trunks down.

The man had eight inches and a nice girth but on a thin side. It was a dark skin with a deep pink head and a flat pubic hair that seemed to be managed by trim and comb if assumed.

Discarded also on the pools edge the trunks laid behind the raised edge trim with embossed tile work.

It was skin to skin and the cock against cock rubbing. His skin was all goosebumps even in the warm water against the skin.

He was nervous and at time thrilled doing something like sex outside with Erwin. He was swept up at the moment.

The man pulled himself out of the water and with legs wide open as Eren did follow the wordless, nonverbal suggestion.

Eren’s tongue went over the head of the cock. A bead of precum at the tip.

He bent and consumed the head and bit of the stalk in his mouth. His agile tongue got hitches and moan out from the man's mouth. At the same time, he felt an arm on his head.

The cock quivered and slipped out from his mouth cover in saliva. Even so, he bent his head licking the lower parts of the member.

Man, oh man. The man was more sensitive around the urethra lining outside and along with his cock. He could hear the air being escaping and pulled in through the tight shut teeth.

Maybe he was imagining things, or just his brain was too fogged with lust but the man had an earthy smell to his skin. At least that was the nuisance his nose could pick up.

It was not unpleasant, or a huge turn-off. Instead, it was calming or in differential spin a lot hotter.

Eren decided to achieve a goal. The goal is to get all of that cock in his throat. With a soccer ball hitting the gate web he achieved the aim.

The man’s head went up to the painted sky ceiling. Eren felt a pulsing in then fleshy member and then of sudden, there was a volley of cum.

The head was in the hold of the hands of the sexy gardener as he came. It had a response on Eren to who had wanked himself. And came in response of the man’s orgasm.

Eren almost got choked by the gushing load, as he quickly swallowed the liquid. The man had a glazed pleasure look in his eyes.

"That was undisputedly the best blowjob."

"Think it as a favor." Eren grinned his white teeth.

Both were out from the pool still naked. Eren’s cock had become a bit softer after cumming, but the gardeners' cock was still hard and standing proud.

"How about the second part of the fun?" Eren pushed just by the desire.

Both of them walked to the lounge chairs. There were six of them toward the glass windows placed against the pilasters. And the large white curtains that could a bit regulate the daylight.

He bent over the lounge chair from feet rest to the headrest with his legs on both sides as the man worked miracle work on his anal opening. They did have a discussion if they were clean from any sexual diseases.

Eren did not have any since Erwin always was careful and did his yearly analysis for any health problems including sexually transmitted disease.

Even Eren did yearly visits to the Mitras General Hospital since he reached age sixteen. Before that, he had gone to the towns hospital and the next-door health clinic.

Mostly to get his blood tested in the clinic, while in the hospital having shots for diphtheria, tetanus, whooping cough, polio, hepatitis, and MMR vaccine with the rest of the shots.

It was done through his aging and confirmed by his medical book record. What Eren had picked up from Tomas he had also yearly check-ups. So he was fine with anal sex.

The beard stubble against his anal opening and the tongue was such a turn on that he pushed the man's head deeper.

Eren’s head and the body twisted with the wet back. There he was leaning with his legs wide open and getting his ass eaten out.

For the moment there was a loss of the sexual sensation of the tongue as it was replaced with something else at his opening sphincter muscles.

"Relax." bending over Eren's back Tomas whispered in his ear.

Being used to the anal sex he pushed outward as the cock head slid past the muscle ring. Eren could feel it slide inside interrupted and felt that jolt of familiar pleasure.

The man’s member had brushed against his prostate sending pleasure to his brain cells.

It was heightened sending feel like the perfect cock dove in and out in a slow attentive move.

Even so, Eren was so turned up as a junkie with drugs that his ass started to meet the trusts against his derriere.

Greed, desire, lust made him spear himself against that organ as he wanted a sweet realize. Seeing the bum spearing upon his stiff member Tomas took his hips in his arms and started to go up in speed.

Speeding up like those old steam trains metal piston rods in the front of the steam locomotive. Soon it was flesh against flesh and moans, grunts and deep breaths.

"I’m coming, coming!" roared Tomas as he shot in the Eren’s gut. It was extasy of cocaine as his cock shot once again upon the fiber lounge chair with the metallic frame.

The hips of the man were squished against his bum. Eren flopped on the lounge chair with the cock coming out with an audible pop.

Instead, after that, the brown-haired man raised him up as he got under him. Instead of the questioning look, the man cut back that it was not over yet.

Looks the man was rater pent up and horny in his libido. In the end, Eren ended, having a second dose of cum in his ass with is legs held wide open.

Then followed with another one with the legs once again open. This time the man lying upon the lounge chair with him above.

Tomas came as a moaning bull with a realize. Then going limp after rising his hips off from the chair with his hips pushed to the kill in that anus.

In the aftermath glow, as Tomas relaxed, Eren passed him the ice tea that he had brought previously with his own.

Eren took a spot next to the man on the neighboring chair.

"That was a pleasant time. For a gardener, you sure have a stamina of an iron bull."

The man laid there on aide resting his head against his arm, "Thanks. But you rather seem sex professional."

Their conservation did swirl about the sex, themselves and other adventures. Find out Tomas was bisexual.

On the wall of the green marble, the hung clock indicated that it was close to nine in the evening.

Tomas said his goodbyes at the doorway giving the much smaller male a kiss on lips.

As Eren shut the doors, there was a later a clear realization. A hammer of Norse god Thor hitting his realization.

What would Erwin thing that he had sex with his villas gardener?

He looked in the side mirror at the entrance. Don’t be dumb nuts; he allowed you to have a bit of experience in sexual adventures.

He shook his shoulders and went upstairs for a nights sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this new chapter. I did some work on chapter 26 with the link. Next chapter is not an NSFW chapter but more of an adventure one. Anyhow leave a comment. Please and thank you.

CHAPTER 37

"All right! You are all done for today. Get to showers and get changed for your next class." Nanaba the swim coach after whistling a metallic whistle spoke out with attention to her.

Armin did climb out from the pool as he had a swim lesson in his schedule. After a change back into the dry school uniform. And getting his hair dried the boy stepped out in the central area of the gym complex waiting for three of his friends.

And there they were coming emerging out from double frosted glass doors that led to the gym court. Eren, Yan, and Furlan from a volleyball match.

"Coach Deltoff, sure today was pissed. Maybe he today got out from the wrong side of the bed?" Yan on the right of Eren spoke with them.

"I heard that just two hours ago one of the students got him pissed." Furlan intended the question for the answer.

"It is true, there was some student that did not follow his instruction. Got him angry and shouting." Eren mentioned what he had overheard from the previous group coming out from the locker area.

"Hi, Armin. How is your swimming?"

"Just fine for today."

They were the last out seeing the coach Deltoff walking off to his office. With his short side-swept brown hair and the smoothly shaven face.

Walking up the stairs they saw a boy jumping up. Getting close they saw a university bag on an outcrop bit high. And it was hard for the man to reach it.

Eren had look on Yan. It was a pact to help the young adult trying to reach his bag. Yan and Eren got close to him.

"Excuse us," he spoke as Yan grabbed Eren by the legs and rose him up. Eren with a swift move got his bag down.

"Thanks." the young first-year shaggy bangs in front. Including the neck-length brown hair that was in a ponytail at the back with a black band.

"Who are you? You seem familiar. Oh, a first year." Eren saw the single star on the silver metal piece.

"I got pranked by a nasty guy. But thanks for the help, that is for both of you." the young adult seemed to slip away.

"Wait, stop. Don’t go!" Armin blocked his exit point after Eren had given him a familiar stare.

"My name is Eren." the brunette introduced himself with a smile and a handshake.

"My name is Armin. That’s Yan and Furlan." under the Armin's introduction they're raised their hands as they greeted him.

"So, what is your name?" with all of them on move Eren with common courtesy requested his name.

"My name is Lauda."

"Pleasure, to meeting you. You are from Performing arts department. I saw you on the harvest event performance." Eren recognized from his memory recesses.

It was currently the second new week since Eren got fucked by Tomas the gardener.

"Yeah, I’m from the Performing arts department. My grandmother is also a dance teacher in the university." Lauda mentioned as they went toward the lobby area that was under the official administration lobby entrance.

"I head a bit about you. You worked here for the summer before enrolling for the first year." the blond and gray blue-eyed Furlan told what he had heard from rumor pool

He had a smile on his lips, "I can’t deny that. I did work around this university for the summer break. But unlike the rest of the students I have access to most of the university. Even the undergrounds vaults under the university. The place feels like catacombs in a graveyard when I did help move things around for summer."

"Me to, only I was punished by knocking a stand by the head of the discipline. I had to scrub and organize the room from top to bottom. No human presence had been there for several decades."

"It could be even centuries."

"How about going for exploration after Friday? Most of the staff and even Oruo are out on that day. And most of the student body is either away in town or back at their homes before the gradual return to Monday."

He did agree to that proposal. Boys being boys Yan, Furlan and Armin where interested. What in this week would be versed would be that Lauda had a spent his summer scrutinizing the underground.

The result of that probing as he showed was a map in graphite pencil drawing. These underfloors where layered. He had not gone to the last floor as he had an incomplete drawing with blank spots.

And also on the third underfloor. The east wing was unexplored with Lauda dropping at their spot on top of the Star tower. One day later after listening in Erens adventure tail in finding the Crimson Dager, the boy had a bombshell announcement.

He had applied for their club, and Eren did sign his acceptance papers. Now there were six members in the club.

By a chance, Eren had made another new friend. Isabel’s truth about Eren getting proposed to take part in LBC by Flagon came to fruition.

Eren gave up to the Flagon’s proposal that sounded like a non-dispute suggestion. Anyhow Eren did step back from the moment. And agreed.

The event was organized at Mitras Bay University for two days starting from Thursday to Friday next week. Eren was body shivering excitedly. The cause behind was the meeting up with his high school friends who attended the university.

Connie, Sasha, and the horse face Jean where attending that university.

On that week with Tomas, Erwin was out of the country for an entire week dropping at two countries for each week.

The day after the Friday was an adventurous one wondering the east wing or later before they had to quit on Orulo’s return.

They did the second level of underfloor.

The first underfloor was a club, and public area accessible to all of the university staff thanks to the croft and the ‘Center’ with other classes and clubs.

The second floor was the storage area for materials and stocks. From fine fabrics, print paper. Wood for the wood carvers, etc.

Third floor a bit of storage space and a graveyard for other items. And the same the fourth floor that was for the items left to be consumed by dust, spider webs.

The fourth-floor was a graveyard abandoned, there was the fifth floor as Eren learned in the library search. The library nicknamed Golden Cage did hold the answer.

It was nicknamed because the older books were kept behind gilded iron bars with curved outgrowths on each side curved in a C shape.

It was allocated in the tower that was once an old part of the monastery tower. Behind the golden bars laid shelves of ancient tomes, books, and volumes from the monastery times with other old books. Old valuable literature and written articles.

Since Eren was part of language and literature class he had access, but with only librarians permit and white gloves upon his hands. The access was granted only to linguistic study, language and literature students. And then there were art students for reference, etc.

Eren had dropped at the library after Tuesday just in the second week.

No liquids, foods or other staining objects that could ruin the documents were not permitted over the entry point of the barred wall entry.

Only simple graphite pencil, paper and if one needed a non-flash camera to take photos.

It was an old large size photography tome of vintage photos in black and white. That gave a glimpse in the lower fifth floor. A cemetery, a literal graveyard for gathering of the dead.

The photos showed walls in with inlaid lied gravestone covers. Old age carved writing like Agvstvs (meaning Augustus) with a birth and death date. Alcoves with a stone sarcophagus topped off with effigies carved in stone.

Busts of the dead, stone medallions and other grave insignia carved in the walls. From walls popped out the building like edifices like those from American Horror Stories.

As such from New Orleans Lafayette Cemetery of classical specifics. The level was a large brick, sandstone, and stone construction of wide barrelling vaults.

There was a typewritten article glued inside the album telling informative facts. The fifth sub-floor was laying the ground for three hundred and thirty-one burials. All connected by large hallway underground galleries.

The underground grave site was equally arranged in symmetry. Burial vault, shelf arranged niches just like in mausoleum.

The passages were a time trip back in the past from late Medieval ages all the way down in the deeper parts to the early beginnings. Even the floors where grave slabs engraved with the names of the dead.

It the underfloor entered where many. From rich nobles with more ostentatious and grandiose garnishes for their remains housing to simple monks, priest slabs.

Knights, ladies, lords, barons and the middle class. Adding wealthy merchants and those who had social standing.

In the year 1917 one of the grave lids in a side crypt needed a fixing up. Behind the cover was found a naturally preserved mummy in Medieval robes.

The final resting place of cardinal Periclus Valos in perfectly preserved pontifical vestments. By curiosity, the next grave site was opened. Another perfectly preserved body.

Marveling at the perfect preservation it was soon learned from another site under the east wing that the same thing had happened there also.

It was geology and the microclimate. The rocks and their salty sodium soil with the bacteria-killing underground minerals, dryness, and the humidity in some areas had two types of mummies.

The dried out mummy and in some spots a wax mummy in scientific term adipocere. Adipocere is a situation when body fat turns into a wax-like organic substance.

The dating indicated going back as far to the year 1098 all the way to 1681 past the late Medieval ages when the last monk was entered. Named Capelius Asnode he was the last monk of the monastery before the conversion next century.

Sorting through the pages of the old yellowed pages, he found something that caught him. A familiar symbol he had seen a lot. The coin of the two wings and the flourishes at the back.

The image was blurred at the edges, but he recognized the carved wings in a picture, but it was not the full image. Then at the back, he noted a written article on the upper part of the hardcover album.

_Citation: Wilber Strumberg. 1925. Gravestone rubbing collection catalog and tracing of three hundred and thirty-one burial. Trost town hall archive. No-175, Case-15_

Now he had a clear sign of where to search, but it would need to wait for the Thursday and Friday was off to another university. And get a permit from Antonia Rossen an acquaintance of his dad working in the town hall.

***

Before Thursday on the Wednesday Eren was introduced with the rest of his team for the LBC. A guy named Dieter the first year. A tall but lanky shaggy blond hair guy with bluish-gray eyes.

Next were brothers Marcel and Porco Galiard. Both had reddish-brown hair and the same brown eyes.

And then there was Flosch. Marcel was a third-year university student, while Porco was in the second year.

Floch was medium height with short, tousled red hair. And brown light or if one could view it in light terracotta or clay-colored eyes. He was also the first year.

Eren had the first having and going over the talks. All of them were not locals. Marcel and Porco where from Munzeim city.

Sheena region was the location of the Munzeim city. And yes, there are even three regions named after the three sisters and the king. Second biggest to the Mitras. Its only access was to the see trough Langen river that emptied in an ocean.

Its much smaller port built in the estuary of the river. A modern and futuristic city with a flare of Zaha Hadid and sci-fi architecture.

It was known as a tech city of Paradis. In nights illuminated by neon lights, a full rainbow of led lights, searchlight beams shooting up in the skies from towering towers. A city of vibrancy and realness.

The scenery was that of Corusant, but less with gargantuan buildings, etc.

Around it was a suburb as the city was perfectly planed in a geometric round circle. Inside this circle that was a monorail track.

Moving walkway crisscrossed the city with escalators. Monorail, metro, and train track lines merged in some spots. Known for the tech the city was also by volume the most prominent location for electric cars. And a corse green energy from wind turbines and wave generators.

Seven areas in the circle that was a monorail network named by two sets of words. Orient Pearl was an orient district. One could see all of the exotic from Asia. Its architecture molded futurism and Asian details together in one seamless sight.

Floral Crown was area known for the fairy tale futurism and lots of greenery.

Star Night an entertainment district. The most colorful of the areas and high rises. It supplied one with endless entertainment being either clubs, sports activities, restaurants, etc.

Sea Saphire with translucent glass buildings of glass submerged in blue lights. From light azure blue to dark blues. Lots of water fixtures and parks.

Ember Prysm a shopping district. One could buy all heart desired for a lovely home. Furniture, appliances, clothing, etc.

Then came the Downton Ring. A ring with high rises of the business district. In the center of it, all was Culture Circle also nicknamed Culture Hexagon. It was surrounded by high rises.

Each corner was a culture building. Library, museum, theater, cinema, forum and performance hall for opera with a symphony.

In the center was the tower of the Metropolitan Government Building.

The city once an old rundown had a complete facelift with the start of the millennium. The project for the modernization was launched in 1995 with plans and the infrastructure. It was still a booming and bustling city with cranes still building.

Dieter was from Stohnes region. Nesse town is known for fine dairy products. Cheese, condensed milk, cottage cheese, ice cream, custard, etc.

It had a high variety of cheese from brie, smoked, and other dozen varieties from fresh herb to filling. Eren loved the Nesse smoked brie cheese.

Flosch was from the town of Magden in Rose region. Inclosed by the mountains it was a producer of sheep's wool and a huge variety of flowers. Their main staple being roses and flower oils with beekeeping.

***

Thursday by nine in the morning was a ride on the ‘Wings of Freedom’ to the Mitras. All the way up to Nexus terminal. Disembarking on the first-floor level they did have to take way down underground to West track on the deeper level.

C7-7 line train toward the east out from the city, into suburbs and then into the wilderness along four coastal towns. Then as the train took, a turn one could see the buildings of Mitras Bay University.

The university had a large, sizable complex of buildings. Stepping off from the train upon the platform, they were greeted by a road and a walkway upward to the university campus.

They did reach the main entry point to the university campus arranged in a symmetric road network. One from the main entry gate security and walk out exit could see the main administration building.

After a check by security with their ID cards, they could continue on with their walk in their uniforms.

Two towers tied with a shallow u between them of a large building with six buttress protrusions with glass windows at the center of each.

Two sets of sky bridges and four water channels with fountains. Arches and on one side a library building and opposite the same building housing the conference halls.

Behind it several miles away of a central green plaza was the four tower dormitory building. The complex map at the entry point listed fifteen buildings.

They had received information for the contest. First, they had to get to the administration building in the massive property of the university.

Walking along the central arch under the walkway sky bridge. They walked through around central support split in half.

All of the five men received stares from the students.

It was easy to guess why they were dressed impeccably in the universities uniforms. In the Mitras Bay university, the students had free clothing option.

They did get covered by the shadow from getting under the arches of the administration building. And finally reaching the sliding automatic doorway into the large lobby area.

They did have bags with them for the overnight stay on the university campus. The front was airy hotel style lobby. In front of the large circular or bent arch desk with three front desk attendants.

Two females and one male operating. They stood there as Eren was first to take the step on the challenge. He approached the front desk blond Merlin Monroe hairstyle girl.

"How may, I help you?" the blond and violet eye woman looked up. On her breast, she had a pin of her name. Fiona Felluci.

"Were here from Reiss Royal Wall Maria University on an organized LBC tournament."

"Ah, yes. Yes, wait a bit. You will need the access card to a place you will be staying for the night. That is five if I’m correct." she looked up by the corner of her eye numbering the men in uniform.

Her nail polish covered nails on lilac color dug through the papers in a plastic tray.

"And here are your schedule for the next day. Oh, and a note to the dorm administrator. Pass it to him in the main vestibule. O, I almost forgot. Here is the second schedule for the today. There are only two things planned for you. Anyhow, welcome to the Mitras Bay university. Hope you have a nice stay."

"Thank you." Eren after getting off the table dispersed the copies of schedule and keeping the rest.

From there it was walking inside under the insides of administration. In the center an open spacious void under glass with elevators on one end.

The did take the straight route straight to the building. It was a walk between the greenery to the towering structure of four towers.

Definitely, an area for students since there were relaxation spots. And entertainment buildings sprouting out from the dorm building on each side.

They interconnected with two large buildings facing each other.

The social studies building, and the science building arranged in the uniform architecture. It was easy to know what the building was. Thanks to the white font lettering that in a night would get illuminated.

Finally, they stood in front of the large building. Upon its front in white lettering was written ‘DORM’ in large over human size proportions.

The dorm was split between a female wing and male wing while the central part was mixed areas. Both wings spread up till the second outcrop from walls on both sides. For the space of three sections, outcrops was a shared space. The dining halls, entertainment venues with other locations.

Passing once again the sliding electronic doors they were greeted by much smaller scale vestibule. The place still had the same feel of a hotel lobby.

The walls were decorated by an abstract blown glass art lantern lamps. The piesta resistance was the art piece in the front. A large glass landscape of trees, sea, and nature.

Just underneath the magnificent piece was wood walled walls with a front desk. Upon that fine veneer linear stripe wood was illuminated led text ‘Dorm Administration.’

At the front sat a young red-haired man. He had accented the definitely natural red hair by a bright red hair dye strands. And unmistakably he was on his smartphone.

"Hello, there." Marcel with Eren besides drew the mans attention.

"Ah, hello. This is the first time seeing uniforms."

"We were sent here for the LBC event. Here, this was passed from the administration buildings front table."

Eren passed the piece of paper that seemingly had room numbers from Eren checking out.

The man's eyes seemingly seemed to pop out from sockets.

"Lucky bastards. You got the sea view tower residences."

"What is so special about that?"

"Those four towers are luxury apartments with balconies. It is not like the rest of dorms are a crap. Most of them have definitely four-star hotel qualities."

"The residents of those towers are the smart brained one, wealthy students. And then there are professors and teachers residing in them. And also quarters for the guests."

"Here are your electronic cards." he opened a drawer in with were black and with a gold band across them electronic cards. Numbers with letters embossed on the gold line in black.

"By the way, what is your name? My name is Eren Yeager." Eren introduced himself.

"No, way. You must be that blockhead Jean always mentions in his discussions."

Eren could feel the amusement from others, and there was a twich pulsing above his brow.

"Oh, really. Have that horse face had told his Jeanie stories again." Eren calm and collected played back as a koi as he could be.

The response was a chuckle from the man.

"Just a wait a bit. I will write you directions." He passed the boy a page of a schematic to the elevators and what floor they were on.

"My name is Akino Gantz. See you around."

"You too."

Between every two sets of towers was a light well atrium. Fourteen floors. Seven then a decrease and another seven floors above. These fourteen were above twenty-three.

In total the building had a height of thirty-seven floors. About three kilometers away was the waters of Mitras Bay.

A nice beach shut in by the cliff walls of rocks. There were five of them in the rocky rising pomentry. The cliffs were hard red stone as tall as the Cliffs of Dover.

Eren walked in the hallway behind the front table. On right side then once again under the arches of the two-floor hallway. Potted plants, seaters and wall paintings.

They did have to take another turn. The hallway led them out under a glass-covered atrium. Above their heads was the sky well.

The elevators two by two on each side and their shafts connected to the lobby area.

"Come on guys. Let's get going." Marcel got them out from the trance as their eyes wandered around.

"Hey, look brother. There is an elevator coming down."pointed Porco to the set of two elevators. One of them was descending until halting upon their floor level.

The familiar ding resounded as the doors of the elevator box opened and out stepped a young male in a military cut hair.

Too much of familiar buzz cut hair and with recognizable clothing. He could recognize that jacket from anywhere.

"Connie." Eren blurted out as the man looked up and on his face bloomed a smile. Eren out of nowhere was hugged by Connie.

"Eren." hugged Connie him in a tight embrace. He still had that aroma of acorn coffee coming from the boy. The family of Connie was a traditionalist drinking acorn coffee. It was seen to be a hippie or naturalists mentality. Their mother was a maker of that specialty brew.

The aroma was so calming to Eren. And it brought his memories back of the old days.

"Eren." he heard a girls voice as out of nowhere he was enclosed with a person behind him hugging him also. It was Sasha by the aroma of her hair shampoo that was named Mango Papaya.

"Sasha."

The two of them let the brunette free from their duo hug.

Eren had only seen two of them at the autumn festival at the town, and they had even dropped to visit his home.

They did drop by the town sometimes to visit their parents. But taking a train from university to the capital and then to the town was too much of hassle.

Also, too much of expenses even if they did have the student card that allowed to use public transport for cheap.

"Ahem, do you know each other? We, still need to unpack." like Dolores Ambridge in that seemingly non-ending verbal exchange intruded Flosch.

"Oh, yeah. See you bit later, Connie and Sasha. I will message you."

"See you then," Connie confirmed while the guests got inside the elevator with Eren pushing the floor level thirty-two.

The elevator box climbed up the floors without any effort coming to halt with a ding upon the floor thirty-two. The elevator had risen up with a view upon the central light well in the male wing.

The exit point was a stark, but yet sleek stone cladded lobby with a wall fixture. Full-size floor to ceiling glass windows. Minimalistic gallery running the full span of the tower with potted plants and padded seats.

Textured yellow tones with a honeycomb pattern and doors at certain intervals. They were in the right tower from the left twin one. Aside from them brass plaques with numbers and letters.

Promising to meet up by arranging a time and exchanging contacts they used the cards to get to their residences for the nights stay.

Eren’s overnight residence was a room B-3212. The boy pulled the card through the electric card reader. The doors opened to a small hallway.

From it, the boy emerged into a living room area. Definitely befitting of a luxury apartment with a private kitchen area mixed with the living room.

Full-length windows and an inside sunk in the balcony. A king size double bed with magnificent scenery of the dark waters of the ocean, treetops with the towns and the Mitras in distance.

The scenery could be blocked by a push of a button. Blinds like a curtain would roll out obscuring the view. It was like being in a luxury hotel.

A look in the fridge greeted one with complimentary guest drinks. And a letter of greeting from the president of the university personally hand signed placed on a counter. Together with sweets package.

Eren stepped out on the balcony noticing the push button on the just side. A push of it opened the sliding windows open. Fresh air hit his face with a touch of sea air with the locks fluttering in the air.

Eren got out of the shoes and relaxed. The clock was just eleven and he needed to eat. Eren did message Connie. The reply was swift. He told if he knew where was the Trapezoid?

Eren knew, thanks to a map he had downloaded of the campus plans. It demonstrated the streets in gray and the building outer shapes in red with green for vegetation, blue for waters. Brown for the beach shores with white paths.

Each red building outline had inside a white number with a listing at the bottom of each location. Trapezoid was a location to the west close to the chemistry department.

The building was a three dining area location. The cafeteria area of the Straw dining hall, the Pavilion, a semi-fine dining area. And the swank and high-class Ocean Pavilion of two floors.

They did have a meal in the Straw dining hall under a cubist artwork and light fixtures. Chatting away with Connie and Sasha. Since he had to wear the uniform as a representative, he earned looks of jealousy and curiosity.

It was confirmed by Connie who also was envious that Eren was going at such a fine university with a fine pedigree. Besides the history, it had produced many of the famous.

Writers, diplomats, state managers and even artist of culture. Second to it was the Mitras Crown University. Not to be mixed up with the public Mitras University.

It was the second oldest in the Paradis.

A Ghotic marvel of stout and majestic historical buildings in an equal sized square land plot like Parliament of London, etc.

The public Mitras University instead was a modernist marvel of the 20th century.

And the Mitras University by far was one of the most prominent universities of the Paradis of five universities and the three academies. Excluding the specification of police, navy and other specific work skill academies.

At four there was an opening of the LBC tournament that was to be starting the next day. It was combined with cocktail gathering. Seven groups that would be weeded by the tournament for the first part into just four teams.

The second part was held by the last year's second place winner that was the Eldian academy. Then it was a free time to explore the campus and Eren sure did.

Eren had a sadistic fun picking on Jean after the event to the amusement of his new friends. By the end Jean had blushed pink, pulled his head in embarrassment and just sheer verbal tact from the brunette. It was nice that he had made a friend of Lauda.

Lauda was a witty man with backhanded compliments, subtle mockery, and word jabs that left one stunted on a spot. Eren picked the things from him, and they definitely came handy.

Jean used a ditch effort to leave, as Eren highlighted that effort of his. It left the young man mumbling as Akino told and complimented that Eren had chops to bulldoze Jean.

Wandering the landscaped territory of the university, they had walked all the way to the gentle sloping stepped cliffs. The fresh ocean airlifted him up in spirit.

The walk around the university campus in his university coat. Yes, a university coat. The university thanks to the fashion department could take on the task for a coat.

It was the April who like the same resident of the Star tower made the suggested offer. There was a pay for materials and the work. It was an irresistible offer. Double breasted navy blue men wool trench coat with layering.

Waterproof layer under the wool with above-insulating fibers and then another layer of natural sheep's wool.

With his hat of ear flaps with kept his head and ears warm, they walked the snow white grounds. The snow paths cleaned by the snow blower were neat to walk.

They did stop upon the View Lounge. A raised building with a view upon the ocean. One could order drinks and food from picking choices under protective glass.

Having fun in the entertainment Lido building. Bowling the polished fine wood planks. The event for the seven was meeting with the university president.

The president's office was in the administration building straight dab on the top floor and in the center. It had three floors with wide and tall windows joining them together.

The bottom floor was his office area, the second-floor official and also a private residence floor with one above. There was also a back roof garden.

There he was on the second-floor dining room all spiff and polished. Wood and wallpaper with stone inlays.

It was a dinner with the universities president at a long table.

The table was set as a high-class hotel with all the table cutlery. Students from the hospitality department served them.

It was easy for Eren who knew the table manners and also the rest of his teammates. That was because of Social studies. It included etique, wearing clothing, tieing the tie and even eating, etc.

The president was a graduate of their university and was interested in going on in their university and the teachers. President Andrew Walsinger had a happy smile hearing that Dimo was the professor.

The language teacher was their professor responsible for their university group. The Eren learned that their universities president was the youngest one in the universities history.

At the age of twenty-five, he got the position while being a professor of economics. After the private dining, they were let go. Eren played a game in the dorms with Connie, Sasha, and Akino.

The rest of one and a half hours was in his night residence. Taking the shower and then watching a bit of TV. Before washing his teeth and setting in for the night.

Before that, he took in the night scenery. The illuminated sign and lamp posts down and along the pathways and roads. In the distance, one could see the Mitras lights.

Eren crawled in the bed and under the sheets after letting out a yawn followed by setting off his alarm in his mobile phone.

***

The morning the young male was up at eight in the morning to get ready for the contest. First was breakfast as Eren walked off to the elevator.

His ride down was stopped by the two Galliard brothers that told to wait up with the duo rushing to the elevator. They did take a ride fifth floor.

Eren had decided to have the meal in the Hantera dining hall a reminiscence of first-class dining room onboard RMS Aquitania.

Whites, blues, and wood with a French furnishing it was like a high-end hotel. Rather pricey depending on what did you order, but at last he could choose a huge variety of food.

He picked an egg breakfast casserole, fermented cabbage, fish fillet, and for dessert simple Belgian waffles with imported Belgian chocolate sauce. The last was more pricey but why not to treat himself.

Eren did it at least once a week. It was not anything too excessive since he was rather frugal and careful with the money. Mostly food (sweets) once a week, drop by at the towns bath and swimming pool house.

At the end of a month, he would sit his behind in his study chair and go over his expenses. The shelf unit on right housed all the folders labeled. Water, electricity, food, etc.

All of his bank document were kept behind a painting. But behind the scenic depiction of his house was seemingly seamless wood paneling. But a push near the bottom, but above a floor edge trim with the commode in front opened the paneling behind what was a secure safe.

The switch was side the commode that was fine Chippendale carving piece without gilding.

There was two of them cleverly disguised and a faux one. The second housed all of his valuables like watches and jewelry. Eren did not live in a mirage or just spend, spend and spend.

The contest was in a Tri-Polygon. The auditorium was filled with viewers, and the first was the introduction. For the after introduction was several parts of the LBS.

First was the listening part with them pushing a buzzer if they knew an answer. It was a history of law, events, and examples like the Law of Inheritance, Human Rights Laws, etc.

Naming a meaning translation of Latin terms used and written in the law.

Then came the leaf pull. One could pick categories for the themes under the law. Eren did hit all the questions correctly even one of Ruth Ellis. The last woman hanged in the UK.

The first use of telegraph technology to catch a criminal. And other law details from international border laws to trade.

Then came the lunch break before having a continuation. The contest resumed wrapping up with a theatrical court case what they filled based upon the laws.

A gong signaled the finals as it was announced by a contest speaker. Finally, the points were tallied for seven there soon would be just four teams left.

The results were read out. First place was Mitras Crown University, Reiss Royal Wall Maria University, Royal Academy of Paradis, and Eldian Academy.

It was after a quick match between Eldian Academy and Mitras University since their point score was the same. The first university gained the upper hand in the extra question.

The four that had passed would fight out next year at spring hosted at Eldian Academy. And just like that is was all wrapped up on a Friday.

At three a clock all five of the students were at the train platform of the university. Eren said his goodbyes to Connie and Sasha that had accompanied him.

There were also Akino and Jean as he had last fun of the horse face. Eren with a glee looked as the doors of the train shut and the train moved toward Mitras.

Eren’s sight was set for the next day with Erwin returning from his abroad trips. And the drop by the town hall tomorrow with Armin.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

Erens bright green eyes opened to the familiar green Damask silk walls. Custom made by Gainsborough silk weavers.

The messy haired youth got out from his bed fixing up his bed sheets made by Lelievere company. Done setting his bed the boy went to the bathroom. In the end, the bed looked as freshly done since he had experience from a dozen times.

Standing right now in front of the sink and washing his face. Straightening those unyielding hair and using a bit of hair mousse while staring into the bathroom mirror

Done and after checking the look. The boy placed the comb and powder styling mousse that interacted with water back in the side antique bathroom vanity.

Eren walked out from the bathroom just in his boxers. The daylight obscured wardrobe room with vertical blinds was his next aim.

He had placed what he lacked upon a chair and the central counter island with many drawers. Today was a day for a mix of a formal or faux formal.

Jeans that looked like suit pants with vertical lining and a belt. Black formal shoes from the shoe shelf, smart sweater underneath with going a simple t-shirt.

Stepping down the green and lush Axminster carpet with gilded border trim like those ones can see in hotels to the kitchen. Cracking open the stainless steel doors of the fridge today meals consisted of eggs, tomatoes, bread, tea and brie cream cheese.

He needed to drop down at Connie’s parent's shop to buy food again. The fridges glass shelves were becoming empty. Well, it was the end of the week.

Eren did send a message to the Armin about a meeting at the town hall. Smearing the soft brie cheese on his toaster bread while paying attention to the eggs.

On the table of the Breakfast room was a dish with a pile of toasted bread, next to it a soft brie cheese. A cup of boiled water in what simmered a jasmine tea, a blended together half folded eggs with tomato halves all served upon Royal Limoges inlaid pattern tableware.

In his hand, he had an old pamphlet he had picked out from the living room shelf. A finely comprehensive history of the town hall.

First, before there was even a town hall in its place stood a hunting lodge. Built in the year 1378. In the year 1400, the building was demolished to give away to a brick built castle of a count. A large complex of buildings. Around it spread the ancestor town of Trost know as Tross at the time.

In the year 1545, it was ravaged by a massive blaze. The buildings were demolished leaving only the Great Hall that was destined to become the Society Hall.

Alternately, the remaining fixture was incorporated in a mansion built in 1547. By the year a need for a certain governmental institution for the town was a necessity.

The year 1600 saw the dismantling on the mansion. The year 1630 sees a finishing off what would become the central core of the five-floor town hall. Naturally from the tall nucleus part grew a wing in the year 1657 toward the east with a twin one in 1660 taking to the west.

It was after resettling of local town people near the town hall. Then followed a dismantle and demolition to enclose the essential core in wings. The entire town block was bought for subsequent plans.

Just a decade later in 1670, both wings grew stone towers. And in the year 1707, both wings were once again extended with Performance hall and a Justice-hall finally filling an entire block.

1710 saw the building of the east wing close to the Performance hall. Four decades later in the year 1750 from the Justice-hall end grew the west wing branch. At the year 1785, the building saw the cosmetic refitting and incorporation of two turrets on each side wing. The building was made symmetrical.

The year 1798 saw a building of an added extension square building at the end of the east wing. 1820 saw the adding of the same looking building on the west wing to balance symmetry.

The final building phase would be the year 1830 in the Industrial Revolution period when the back garden of the town hall was inclosed making an inner courtyard.

The clear glass ceiling, cast iron, rock and stone building toward the north. Know by the Chamber of Society. With that, the building cycle came to an end.

All in all the building complex was one symphony of the Gothic from Medieval to Gothic Revival. Sliding out from the Luigi Bevilacqua patterned curtain Eren was back in the kitchen as he shut the doors to the Breakfast room.

Taking a look in the living room with its blue Prelle silk wallpaper, he placed the old pamphlet back in its place.

Erens room walls were decked with wallpaper from Humpries weaving, fabrics and from Miya Shin company in Japan.

Eren took his coat from the wardrobe room just aside stepping back in the Morris & Co green plant wallpaper entry hall.

The young man got to the garage as the doors rose up from the remote button push. Bentley then drove out from it with a purring engine. Eren had kept his road clean with the hand pushable snow blower and simple snow shovel.

A thin blanket of snow had fallen upon the ground. He had arranged to meet up with Armin just a short distance from the Braken Mezzanine. A coffee and tea shop.

Just aside it was a free parking lot. Paid with molded brick payment.

Locking the car and setting the security he walked off into the street maze.

The streets were comparatively desolate with a wintry day of a minus ten degrees. Eren walked along the edge of the open square.

In front of the gothic arches and the pillars upon stood standing griffins, dragons, lions on top of them. In one of the front facade arches stood Armin.

He was easy to recognize thanks to the gray yarn hat with a thick ball crowning the top.

"Good morning, Armin. How long you have been here?"

"Good morning to you, too. I have been just here for two minutes. I was at Flimont book shop."

"Now that you mention a book, how is a translation of the book going?" standing there brunette finally recalled the book from the ship.

"It seems to be stories. The book by what I could dig up from the binding and the lettering is late Medieval age book. Most of them are grim stories. Like a queen going insane and locking herself away in a tow….. What, you look stunned?"

"I think I already have that same story."

"WHAT? HOW? WHEN?" the fair-haired male seemed flustered and distanced from the surroundings.

"Remember the resort town of Nine Titans. The talk with a student from my sister's university."

"Ah, Abel." Armin put two things together.

"Can you convey to me those stories from that message? I bet they should be connected with the book from the pirate ship. Oh, that place is currently flooded with archeologists. That is what I registered from a friendly acquaintance I made in the hotel owned by Smith family."

Eren did put his arm on the back of Armin encouraging to get inside the town hall after seeing a person that came out a look toward them.

"Sure, how about now. I until now retain them in my e-mail history. And let's get inside."

"Ahaha.. Yeah, let’s get going." It was clear for the blond male that they were looking much out of place in front of the empty square and town hall front.

They stepped up the stone steps of the main entrance to the sturdy wood and glass doors. Behind the doors was a double arched door that was always kept open in an ordinary stone carved front entry.

They were greeted by the richness of gothic luxury and refinement. Polished wood and fan-vaulted ceiling. Under the grandiose white ribbed star ceiling three sets of steps leading into a red-carpet hallway.

In the air and even with eyes one could sense the history. They had taken the right side facing the exit. Moving toward the Justice-hall.

Eren knew here he needed to go walking along the broad passage with granite columns before taking away up from a second hallway to the second floor of stone carved steps. Daylight streamed upon the steps from the arched windows.

It was because the wood floor on the first floor was getting re-waxed. One could be greeted by a rope fence with a stand apologizing for the inconvenience and recommending to use the spiral stairs.

Antonia Rossen was the archivist on the ground floor. Underneath was the archive vaults. The remains from the torn down 1400 erected castle. The basement had been extended underneath all of the frame outlines of the town hall.

Shelves of family genealogy going back decades and even centuries. It included marriages, births, and deaths. It was part of the Geneology section. Their aim was the History section.

The History section had documents about the town trough ages. From its ancient roots all the way to today. Albums, historic event logs, etc.

Then there was the Press archive. Housing the local newspaper print copies. The Land archive included a long list of landowners from decades in the past.

They did take a side stone stairs down from the side wing. Stopping near the metallic brass plaque with the name of Antonia Rosen –Head Archivist.

Antonia’s Rosen's office took inspiration in description from Strawberry Hill house with Gothic Revival room.

Brown wood gothic fan ceilings with gilding and wall siding. The wall was adorned by a green wallpaper with swirling wines with silver detail.

There at the desk sat a golden-haired woman with a bob hairstyle. It was an office space with a solitary presidential desk and shelves. Tall set of stone windows behind her flooding the room with daylight.

"Well, ain’t it Eren-boy. I received your electronic application to access the archives." the fair-haired woman with the black frame cat eye glasses looked up. Her blue eyes and bright red lipstick by Pat McGrath MatteTrance brand.

"And you have Armin in tow behind you. It is nice sighting you to since you volunteered to clean up and organize the archive from last year. Okay, you two let me take you down to the archives."

She opened a drawer pulling out a ring of keys. A tinkling sound of metal hitting metal as she took the ring with the keys and walked out.

The door to the archive was just next to her office. At a side of branch offshoot hallway. A sign indicated it was an archive.

The keys jingled as the heavy double sided oak doors with a metal plating in the middle was unlocked. Behind a white plastered wall and simple clay tile steps down.

At the bottom of the stairs was a landing with a stout looking metallic doors. Gray colored like those seen on the ships. After unlocking the second door behind them was a wide hallway of hexagon column. Six humans side by side of each other could walk it.

She had flipped a light switch as globe lights and the covered industrial lamps. The History archive was an archive should be. Seven levels of shelves and row by row.

Stacked full of green pale cardboard box folders of five sizes. Standing and stacked on each other. The top could be pulled off and sheathed back like a lipstick. Inside them was simple undyed natural cardboard protected box folder tied shut with flax string.

Within there could be anything from albums, to folders of flax string bound files, etc.

Each section of archives had doors with locks. After unlocking the third pair she turned to them.

"After you are done please place the things back. And I hope you don’t have anything that could damage these valuable documents. I leave the second ring of keys in your response Armin."

"Thank you, we don’t have anything damaging along with us." Armin, who had worked in the archive, responded. She placed the key ring in his hands.

"I, will confide in you on that. Incidentally, what is your dad doing, Eren?"

"Researching."

She let out a half chuckle, "Typical of him. I leave you here. If I’m not at my office, I’m at Land Registry."

With that, the blond woman walked out from the History archive room to get to the floor above.

"So what are we, searching Eren?"

"Oh, yeah. Where it was? Her it is." he had pulled out his phone and slid through his photo gallery.

"That is folder if I guess numbered No-175, Case-15."

The blue eyes had a spark of thinking, "You mean number 175? That means it is in the behind us."

They did start their search toward the back where old information was kept.

"Found it!" Eren could hear. Eren looked in the one human with a gap between the shelves with Armin holding at his side a thick folder. In his second hand, he had his phone with the flashlight on since at back it was weak lighting.

The two did gather around a single table in the archive room with a single lamp. Armin unsheathed the labeled and signed folders top. Inside there was a cardboard box.

Armin untied it as insight after opening came mustard color fabric covers.

Eren took the hardcover book out. It was a reproduction of grave markers both in photos and in drawing employing rubbings. Dating with the name of deceased.

He flipped trough bit of pages before realizing that the book was arranged from youngest dates to the oldest. He flipped toward the back.

"This is it. That is the mark upon the coin." green and blue eyes looked upon the picture and the drawing of the grave slab in a wall. It was at most the height of teen.

It was framed with an arch of two rope braiding in intervened motives. Above it the topping piece was a opened square with an arch on top. In it was carved the wings. The stone slab was elaborated with the same motives as the coin. And there was even around exact copy of the coin just above the grave inscription square with borders bit bigger.

Numerare Leonellus Akervman

1420-1503.

REQUIEM AETARNAM.

"So the guy's name is Leonel Ackerman and he is a count. Fascinating the pirate Kenny did rule the waves in the fifteen and sixteen century. Died past his eighties. A record for that time." Armin after taking in the details weighted his conclusions.

"But what requiem aetarnam means? I bet it is to do something with death."

"It is Eren. It means ‘Rest in eternal peace’ from Latin."

"Can we dig up more information about this man?"

Armin rose the key ring,"Geonology section is then next. But we have to clean up before we leave this place."

Eren did take photos for a later time, Armin then placed the papers back in their location and slid them in the same spot of the shelves.

They did get to the Genology part of the archive. Stepping inside the long room of four walls and arches Eren spotted a barred door with a lock and an electronic button password panel.

"What is there?"

"Oh, it is a still living people registry. No one can gain access to it besides a signature of the notary, or judge. After a hundred years or death of that person, the data is moved to the public section. It is because of private data protection and security.I have the keys but, I don’t have the password."

"You should have seen them for your high school lessons on your families ancestry for History lesson." Armin together with Eren walked along the shelves stacked full with dates of birth.

"Not exactly, I had help from Antonia. Five generations from mothers and fathers sides. Did you remember that my ancestry was Germann and Baltic German from both of my parents." the brown-haired youth raised the head. Wrong date, goddamnit.

"Armin here! I found the date. The year 1400 up to the year 1500. Now there should be labels for each shelf." the shelf was rather cleverly subdivided in decades of ten years. It was easy to find a historic old leather bound registry of birth of yellowed pages.

It was protected by a specially fitted cardboard box. The tome was divided by years as they turned the brown letter pages.

It did take a rather tedious going through pages. Thank god for the years upon upper parts.

"Aha, here he is Leonel Ackerman born in 1420 in Trosell region that is today's Trost region. Born to lady Klara Ackerman nee Funsel  and count Jacobus Akcerman."

"What is that?" Eren noticed something brown at the bottom of the box.

"Ah, addition card. It means there is an addition of information sources."as Eren turned the card around the font a typewriter text.

_The year 1400 – 1500. Additional documents sent to National Archives. T-1400-1500. No723._

"That’s good for us. The Nacional Archive have been digitalizing their documents since the year 2003 for their website. And since he is count we could check the digital nobility registry." After seeing and reading the text Armin was uplifted.

Just a half an hour later they were at Hanges bakery and Eren was surfing the web. He dug a lot of information. The family ancestors were the owners and builders of the 1400 castle.

The old lineage was known as six generations as Acker’s before Leonel’s time. The Acker’s were regions wealthy family, but received their noble status in the year 1008 as a landgrave before being bestowed with a title of count or comes in the year 1043.

In the fire, they did lose their royal confirmation of counts. Only going by their landgrave title and as counts by the words. The family was impoverished by the year 1457. Regained their wealth a bit later. They had Janek and Helmut two sons. Oldest son Helmut had died at age twenty-four.

By the year 1789, they owned an estate that they were forced to abandon outside of Trost town rather a distance from it. Thanks to a fire and a harvest failing on their land. Erens jaw dropped low finding out that Levi Ackerman was part of that lineage.

But he had an interest in to see that grave slab. It was a wait till another weekend for him to sneak down to the fifth basement floor.

But today he was bursting with anticipation as Erwin was returning on this day. It was lunchtime with both eating out at the bakery. There was a blip with a message from Mikasa. She had returned home from the university.

That meant that today for the evening she was cooking. It was as a habit. Her cooking skills up till age fifteen were bland. But visiting cooking classes in the town and university had made her proficient in the culinary arts.

Eren had started his culinary studies from age twelve with Armin's grandmother Bertha. She introduced him with Adrien Francois. A French restaurant run by him in the town. He was the teacher for the cooking classes.

After a plan details with Armin and taking along the coin, they would meet next week after a Friday.

The boy with his coat after return from the town got out from side doors of the garage shutting them shut.

The door was open as he got inside the William Moris - Pimpernel green wallpaper decked entryway. Taking off his shoes in the small divide off front area used to take shoes off the feet he placed them on a dry shoe grid.

It was used to dry the shoes and melt the snow and keep the rest of the entryway dry and clean. Especially the green carpet laid out that was a completely preserved James Templeton & Co carpet. It had stood unused and rolled up in its packaging for decades.

That was until Eren found it in a carpet shop and bought it.

The company was known to produce carpets from the age of the British Empire. Titanic, Buckingham Palace, including palaces in India, Australia, etc. They were of many locations where they were shipped off to.

"Mikasa. I’m back from the town." he registered activity in the kitchen.

"I hear you. Welcome back." from the kitchen stepped out Mikasa. She had her preferred apron on her and in the front pocket of it a handle of a potato peeler.

"How was your time with Armin at the town?" she asked as he got into the wardrobe to hang his winter coat on a hanger.

"We did just drop by the archive and had lunch at Hanges place. How is the university?"

"A pipe burst in the lower locker area thanks to an Arctic blast. It was a full sinking ship down there. Cutting the water supply and get the water out with buckets with mop up." she along with him got in the kitchen.

"What are you making for today?" Eren saw she was preparing to mash the potatoes in a paste. And there was a bowl with certainly waffle dough and a smaller one with cottage cheese.

Next to it still was the wood chopping board with remains of dill, coriander, dried shut thyme bag. A metal mortar and pestle used to crush the dried herb into a powder. Also a bag of cumin seeds.

"Deep fried potato balls with flavored cottage cheese centers mixed up with herbs. And for a dessert a simple chocolate mousse filled into a waffle pan cone. The single non-divided one. I did invite a guest."

"A guest!"

"Yes, he lives in his town, and we did run into each other at Mitra's train station. From my visit to the townhouse to check upon it. And also get the research documents that I forgot there. You Scan go, I will take care of the rest."

Eren did leave wondering who could be the guest. The worries about the guest faded in the background as the young adult got to his study room.

He pulled out his typewriter and for a one and half hour the room resounded with the typing as the letters hit the paper. For Eren it had become somewhat therapeutical as a sweet story of lovers sharing a date was typed up.

Depending on his mood and the daily situation, their written articles differentiated. From a simple poem, songs, short stories and even smutty stories that inevitably ended with him becoming hard.

Done with the ten and a half page work he turned around in his turning wheelchair. Outside behind the glass panes of the stone frame window was relaxing.

Snow was falling from the skies in a light dance adding a new layer of snow. The opulent fountain decorated with garden sculptures stood frozen.

The frozen icicles hanging around the edges of the fountain basins. Splotches of white snow upon the stone sculptures and the tit bird at a hanging tree house feeder.

Eren got out in the hallway. In the air floated the aroma of the waffles mixed in with deep-fried food. He did pass the ajar doors to the kitchen where Mikasa was fishing out brown crusted shell balls from oil.

For him, the aim was the doors to the basement. And another door matching the wall with just a handle to the less formal area. Food storage and the central heating was located toward the front of the house from the front gates.

He did get inside the central heating room with the energy efficient heat boiler. It was part of the large HVAC (heating, ventilation and air conditioning) system. It did employ hot air and hot water heating.

Not to brag Eren had installed at the side of the house solar panels. Under the solar panels was the greenhouse as that side of the house received most of the sun in the sun’s movement that was an arch.

Eren placed wood in the mouth of the boiler shutting the mouth of it. It was a fascinating piece of science, metallurgy and heat collection with dispersion.

And besides the electronic control unit that was a white color box with switches behind the lid Armin had created him an app. The app was known as HCCS or home climate control surroundings. Eren with his smartphone could set the temperature to the house, turn on and off lights, the fountains.

Eren was impressed by Armin’s coding skills for the apps, web pages, and even computers. He even did tell humoring that he could easily add his fridge, microwave oven, and even a toaster to that app.

The boy did take the steps out from the room before picking cut log and hacked it in pieces upon an electric pressure chopper. It stood placed aside of an arch. Behind that arch was the wood storage basement area.

Filled up from top to bottom with stacked round wood logs. There were bars in the center holding the wood and the passage leading to the wall with doors and a crossbeam in front. Behind them was a step with another door out from the basement in front of the house.

Double doors to the basement were aside from the house hidden away by the shrubbery.

The storage could last at least three years. Each year the emptied spaces were in need of clean up. Dirt, scraps of wood, tree bark, etc. After a clean up it was filling the vacant space with fresh wood. Wind shafts with round metal medallions built in outside walls let fresh air down the pipes and dried the wood.

Eren got up the stairs to get to the conservatory. Thanks to the Tomas the place had become lusher. The plants were vibrant and full of life. Even his potted lily was ready to start to bloom.

Ding, dong. Came the sound from the hard reinforced oak doors. He heard the voice of Mikasa and a familiar one.

Done setting the temperature for the greenhouse he stepped out. It was Erwin with two boxes. It was the top one that was handed to Mikasa.

"Long time no seen Eren. How were these two weeks for you?" with a smile he accepted into his arm the simple brown box. Its contents were foreign sweets and that made him happy.

Mikasa had invited him as thanks for aiding her with her luggage on the train. Eren may with ease retell his adventures in the Mitras Bay University, but keep the rest of dealing with Armin hidden.

It was dark night as snow covered all and dark blue snow was in front with last of the sun barely visible. The light from the breakfast room and the kitchen with front lights cast their mellow glow upon the snow.

***

The succeeding week seemed not to have any brakes. It was like a flash as Eren realized it was a Friday once again. Rich snowfall had generated fifty centimeters thick layer. The roads had been kept clean from the snowfall.

The universities break time ring resounded all over the campus signaling the end of the lessons. Lauda got out from his class noticing Armin getting out from the neighboring computer class.

"Hey, Armin!"

"Nice to see you, Lauda. Look there comes Isabel and Furlan." Armin saw those crimson long locks as along her came the blond boy.

"Where is Eren?" bit disappointed and pouty asked the girl.

"Umm, the previous and the next lesson, for him, are free. After that, he has art class with you. I think if he is not here with us he then may be in the tower."

"But it is a lunch break right now. I bet he would be in the dining hall." Isabel mentioned as the group of four walked from the East tower area toward the North tower and its dining hall.

"I don’t want to burst your bubble, but Eren was seen at the Star towers bistro shop by Yan. So it means he had a meal there." he had received a message from Yan in his chat app.

Yan currently was on his way to the dining hall also from the West wing.

"He will not be there. There are at least four places to eat at. The dining hall, the croft, the ‘Center and the Andromeda bistro at the Star tower. They even provide delivery service on the campus."Furlan put his guess forward.

Lauda had that look, " Look there is Yan. How about ultimately getting something to eat." the boy was standing at the staircase up to the dining hall.

Behind him the hallway to the administration building with the stained glass arched windows above the passage.

Furlan was on point about the Eren. Eren was in his place at the top of the tower. Sitting at the desk with a view out from the peak of the tower.

Having a salad, with a steak and a pide. A Turkish flatbread baked with toppings washed down with a natural ice tea made by him. This very day he was meeting with Armin, Yan, Furlan, Isabel, and Lauda.

By the morning at eleven of a clock, they were aiming for the basement. Eren with the help of Lauda had used the week to create duplicates of keys that granted access to the basement. Two doors with locks did block their access.

At least for this weekend, Bosard was leaving for Mitras to get back to his apartment. He was living in Mitras, but had a residence in the university in the teacher's area. After the school year would wrap up in may he would move to his apartment.

That was for all of the teachers and professors that lived outside the university. Even the head of the university was away leaving for most the cleaning staff and students that stayed the weekend at the university.

It was a game on as the doors opened past half of the mealtime.

***

Eren had told Erwin that he was hanging out with his university friends. He did not mind since he and the young man had copulation of sex on Tuesday. It was rather innocently started as a crotch massage, then a sucking of the member, etc.

He had utilized the same information for the Mikasa. Dressed in the modest but warm clothing he had steered his car to the university.

Eren wasn't drawing his attention with Armin seemed to visit Yan, Furlan, and Isabela. Eren had used the passage from the central staircase room.

"At long last, you are here. Lauda is waiting for us jus forward." Yan spoke with Furlan and Isabela just next to each other.

Eren had told them about their adventure, and they were interested.

"Come, guys. Let’s get going. I know this place as a back as my pocket. Isabel will make sure that the lock looks undisturbed by staying behind." Lauda spoke.

"But I know only a way to the fourth level." he did turn back with a flashlight. The underground was chilly with the winter above the grounds.

The first floor of the basement was a social area what they had used to get to the lower floor. Simple rock stairs with a single landing between the two floors.

The next downstairs walk was through the simple wood plank and metal sidebars to what they were attached. They did need a lock to unlock it; they did have a copy.

The third floor was much wast network until they reached. They did have to take stone steps with two landings to the fourth floor.

The entry point to the east wing fifth floor was just beneath the edge of the east tower. Cast vintage iron gates locked with a chain and a lock. The ceiling of this place was covered by spider webs as they took the three landing steps. They secured it behind themselves.

Eren did observe one thing the ventilation shafts that let the air circulate still worked. They were brick slits and one could feel the chill outside air.

That was evidence why the floor was dry and clean but the ceiling had webs on the pillars and the corners. Finally, they had reached the underground fifth floor.

It was the same as he had seen in the photos. Sculptures, statues, and variable grave slabs dotting the walls from top to bottom of the large brick and stone gallery.

Eren finally found the grave. It was in height of a fifteen-year-old human at a corner of the gallery.

"This is a grave marker. Leonellus Akervman is clearly visible." Armin had a look upon the grave slab. Eren’s green eyes also were taking in the look.

"Look at the floor the raised platform next to it. It may bee the placing place for flowers and funeral offerings." Yan told Furlan.

"It seems so. There are two rounded spots for vases."

"I don’t think they were for a vase. Watch!" Eren stepped upon them as he exercised the pressure on the wings and one of them came down.

It caused the round coin-like medallion to rise up behind it having a horizontal slot.

Eren did see that above it was a fish. There was the idea as he took the coin and placed it inside the slot of a metal circle. And turn off the direction of the arched fish.

There was the sound of rumbling and then silence.

"What now?"spoke the startled Furlan. Most of them were.

As Eren got down his arm came to rest upon the stone slab it sunk inward. He pulled his arm back.

"How about this?" he got down and pushed on the lower part of the slab. It went inward with the upper part of th stone slab coming outward.

"I can’t believe. There are stone steps behind a slab." Furlan’s light torch cast light upon the darkness in front with steps fading into the darkness.

"How indigenous to hide a secret entry with a grave slab. Look there. That is the grave with the second stone lid. The groves on the side helped to relocate it inward uncovering the secret steps down." Armin made them look at the walls with slots as smack dab bit further was the resting place for the man's remains. Inside them were cast iron rolls looking as fresh as they were cast.

Without the medallion or the coin, the hidden entry point could not be unlocked. Instead, one would get greeted by the second lid behind what for sure would be human remains.

"What are we standing around for? I’m as curious to see what is down there." Yan spoke what all of them were assuming.

Eren was first to go down the stone steps. The steps were wide and comfortable to walk down. Eren did have look upon the stone walls.

Sturdy granite built for long-lasting. Yan was the last one as the grave slab shut behind him. It was placed in the center on a round metal bar. That’s why it went inward when Eren had leaned against it with his hand.

The passage behind the slab was otherworldly. Sturdy, longstanding walls and steps covered in the centuries of dust.

A thick grey powdery sediment layering in a blanketing from floor to niches and crooks. Mysterious, dead silent passage of stairs going into depths of the unknown.

Abyss, where Erens light shed beams on the rough-hewn walls. Cobwebs crafted by decades and generations of spiders that it could put Crytptkeeprs abode to shame.

One, two, three, for then again a fourth landing. Six landings so deep beneath the university with the unchanging temperature. It was static silence as the square arch led them into a forest of columns.

A place for a narrative of Istanbul's underground Basilica Cistern. The place was a tomb of effigies, busts. Where one looked there were grave monuments.

"Holy shit. Who knew that the stories of the university basements were true. This level is also a museum of death."Yan inspected the sleeping knight effigy. Five light beams illuminated the large space.

"This place feels very ancient and older. Even the sculpture work is much older in aesthetics."

"Yeah, Lauda. Look a wall torch. Do you think it will burn?"

Armin got close to the torch in the metal holder,"If it has till burning material or fibers and pitch in it then, yes. Pine pitch soaked material can last centuries. But, you have to get rid of the dust. It is like honey in Egyptian pyramids."

"Let me try." Furlan pulled the holding dried wood part of the torch out from the metal holder that was in fine condition. The dust fell off and more came off by blow.

Furlan picked from his pocket matches and placed them near the torch head. The head did catch flames and started to burn. In the air, one could feel the dust remains burning along with fire.

"It, burns. Look, look!" Yan and Lauda were impressed even Armin.

"Where is Eren? Eren!" Armin and Lauda turned their heads and bodies around for Eren. They noticed a light. They walked toward it.

There he stood the brunette in front of a large fresco.

"Armin, have a peek at this wall. It sure will leave you dumbstruck, it’s more than I can comprehend."

The blue eyes zeroed in on the fresco. Even though the decades had passed the fresco was just like one of those in Pompei. Made from earth minerals the color still was vibrant.

Reds, blues, browns, yellows, and even green colors. One could see the strokes of the brush upon the once moist white plaster. As it had dried, it had preserved the color in the situ.

In their front a map of the land. Rivers, forests and fine details brush strokes.

The university could be recognized by the single separate tower. Lines of stonework painted for stonework like those of legos. From the single tower was the castle to the east.

For Eren the most fascinating was the town with a monastery. There was another one quite a distance from it. Definitely two or three-day leg walk to reach it.

"Is that what I think it is? The lost monastery and the town."

"It seems so. But I’m also interested in the second town it seems not to exist today. That if you know the lands from the map."

It seemed to get more fascinating and fascinating. There was a mystery just behind the wall. And so many just for one day.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

Just behind they had found a female statue that outdid the rest of the sculptures in the size of the underground monuments. Twice the size of ordinary humans the majestic and noble female with remains of gilding

It was definitely gilded from top to bottom. Once upon the time but time and dust had done its deed leaving just marks of the gilding in uneven splotches.

It was not a big of a guess that the person was of important caliber and status. In one hand resting against a floor a stone carved sword while the left arm was under a stone carved heart.

On top of the females waved hair that stretch to the hips was a carved stone tiara crown. Or something in between as it was much a hybrid or between a tiara and a chunky crown.

"Guys, that is princess Sheena."

"How do you know that, Lauda?"

"Don’t you don’t pay attention to the history classes, Yan? The three sister profiles are at the back of the country's coins. There has not been any depiction in sculptures of the three sisters. But there are side profiles of them. Sheena's and Maria’s crowns are similar, but Shenas has more sparsely placed and much less taler fish hook growths."

"Fish hooks?!" Furlan was disoriented by those words.

"Turn them around; they look like fish hooks. Rose’s tiara looks like branched minora." giving a visual rendition to his imagination Lauda clarified what he denoted.

"The statue seems to be inspired by the ancient Roman sculptures."

Eren did take the photo of the fresco and the photo. Split in the group of two they did wonder the labyrinth of column forest. There was another basement area under the floor.

The sculptural work was like the giant chess figures from the Harry Potter movie, in the mix with Chartres and Reim's sculptural works.

On the last floor of the extension, they did find a similar depiction of the medallion. Armin was right on the guess that the blind arch was a doorway.

A stone wall built on a metal spindle like the spinning doors of a hotel. It was unused for long decades and took a force of two to force to budge them.

Stone against the stone rubbing similar to grain wheel making flowers. Behind was a twisting tunnel carved in the stone and the rocky soil God knows how long ago.

It was in height of a just full-size human and a half. Ribbed arches in some spots and flat stones laid above their heads. A mish-mash of stonework like ones seen in Newgrange.

Slabs of stone and piled stone upon stone from lime mortar still visible troughs interconnecting joints. The interior thanks to the stone was like a kaleidoscope with many flat surfaces.

Standing four side pillars that once were used to house fire flames. A soot spots that had grown in the smoke fluttering up in white streams.

A lot of dust over the decades. Cobwebs and items that had been left on their own. It was a clay pottery piece's, belt buckles, chain mail, etc.

Just bits and bobs of pieces fallen to the clay ground or embedded in the stone cracks with the foot traffic that had gone. Now it was enveloped by dust as fine as flour.

They did find a sword that was covered in splotches of rust the scabbard had been damaged. An eternity that would be described as the time underground. Dry caves with some spots of humidity as their shoes stepped upon the clay, sand, rock floor.

The end was the same as the entry. A fake wall that was rotatable on an axis. Behind it a grotty basement of a dungeon that had not seen human hands for centuries. Spiderwebs and condensation upon the granite rocks.

Stairs and a single doorway that had not seen anybody use them.

"What now? Doors or stairs!"

"You make that sound like we are in a game show, Yan." Lauda let his snarky side to show.

Furlan was next to the doors, "I pick the doors." with shoulder ready he pushed on the sturdy doors. The doors disintegrated into scraps and the man with his body ended hitting a still intact crossbeam.

"Well, that was unexpected. Must have been the decades of condensation making the wood rot. Seems to be a dry rot or age." picking up the remains of doors Lauda with ease crushed the wood piece into dust. He realized by opening the hand as a puff of cloud fell to the ground like dry sand.

"Do you see something? Or is even something behind those doors?"

Furlan did lit the room and was frozen in fright as he retreated with dread on his face. As Armin peaked inside his face became pale as a sheet.

As Eren got a view of the room, he too had lost words. In the silence was a large room. Centuries of grime and dust covered knights. Like bride veils, they were eclipsed in spider webs. White and dirt splotches on the bones.

The early Medieval armor coated in the dust with brilliant orange spots of rust. The flesh had gone long before leaving just bones and the armor. Tatters of clothing still preserved thanks to fibers or even still intact.

The bodies were laid into alcoves like those seen in the ancient catacombs of Rome. The now grinning teeth skulls. The corpse remains where also placed on a raised platform slabs that were over the ankle height.

And the bone remains where laid in a respective way. With their hands across their bodies, just placed alongside and even seemingly clutching the swords that were placed over the lower part of bodies. The hands placed over the swords scabbards were placed over them.

There was one thing about the room. And that was the throne chair upon seating sat skeletal remains of a man. He was in full regalia of armor with silver details, and his helmet had a crown like protrusions.

Eren and Armin had a nagging realization. It was the knight king that had perished in the sabotage and the cold winter. Eren did get inside the room trying not to step on the bodies closing near the leader of the fifty nights.

The man was tall and must have been intimidating. A light torch did hit something.

Something retracted and gleamed in the flash of light. It was a ring under the hand of the finger bones that were still held by hardened and dry cartilage.

It was a simple gold ring with a simple s horizontal swirl. Eren did decide to leave it there.

"This spot or even room has not seen nobody for couple centuries."

"I for once wonder what got them in this place and what extinguished their lives." croaked out Yan. Frightened by the room filled with the dead.

"By what I read from a poem like text and from legends it may have been a saboteur tainting the water. Their food supply and a harsh winter that claimed their lives." Eren after getting out the room told what he had read.

"Ohhh, you mean that story of the harsh winter and the knights. I assumed it was just a fairy tale of figment. How about taking the stairs up? I wonder where they will take us?"

"The fortress, Furlan. We are under the fortress to the south of the university. At that time the university had been a single watchtower of stone before the university was even there. And by the distance we walked I’m sure of that." Armin glanced up at the four ribs of a vaulted ceiling.

The stone steps did take them upward to a landing followed by long linear steps and a turn in the hallway.

They were in the basement level. A straight hallway sided from each side with doors. Some had rotted away leaving hinges, others moldy as they used respirator masks.

Some of them were intact. Behind them, they could find the last witnesses of the past. Wine casket barrels in several states of decay. A torture chamber with metal tools red-brown rust.

Mostly storage of food remains like animal bones, pottery with rotted away food remains to seeds, etc. Dried out remains of grapes and some bits of food remains. Like a nasty smelling cheese still in a clay pot that made Yan almost empty stomach content.

A large basked of once preserved salted fish long gone leaving behind fishbones and other foodstuffs. Armin did inform that the food storage was rather filled up with large food quantity.

The did find stairs upward. A walk and passing a security door sheeted with flat bands of metal intertwined horizontally and vertically they did find themselves in a kitchen area.

Or what was once a kitchen area. Large fireplace that was easy human height. Clay pots, pewter dishes, metal pans. A table with one end being collapsed and all of the content piled together at the lower end.

Dusty remains of herbal bunt tied together. And above the heads the metal ring chandeliers with stalks of candles. The kitchen was a group of five rooms with the fifth being the essential one.

Shelves graced the walls. Some had collapsed down upon the floor or even under the gravity were as the table. Slanted with the content upon them scattered on the floor.

They did find a small enclosed courtyard next to it. Four walls of sheet stone face. After taking off a cross beam that blocked the doors.

It seemed that somebody had gardened around it as there were a shovel, a primitive weed remover and a barrel cart in a side doorway chamber.

And there were bags of seeds. Beans, peas, poppy seeds, etc. Intact and preserved.

They did find the passage that led from the tower. By contrast, they were greeted by a perfectly at seventy degrees wall.

"Finds out it is an artificial rock collapse of the passage. That means the castle exits may have been to the main keep."

"Armin lets take a look at the main keep."

"Okay, Eren. But we need to find the stairs or hallway to the main keep. In these early buildings, the areas have separate staircases."

"Can you explain that more in, Armin? I surely have a fundamental understanding of things like a moat, keep, curtain wall, etc."

"For the castle’s security in the old days each space had separated stairs. The kitchen was split off from the rest of the places with a single access stairs. The same thing to the basement, food stores, storage spaces, treasury, servant quarters and so on. In some cases, the building stairs would cut off. And secondary stairs with doorways that could be blocked. All for security and safety as an internal section division."the blue-eyed boy made Yan see the viewpoint of the castle construction.

A fortified generously divided reinforced security construction. And with thick walls that varied from two to three meters in thickness.

The side buildings of the main keep was a desolate place. The once long ago remaining wood had long gone leaving about a twenty-meter crevice. The entry portcullis had also prevented the entry. The thick metal bars were sunken in to ground uneven.

Behind it inside the protection of the curved arch, was the thick wood doors still intact and sturdy with some holes.

They did find a barn inside with remains of three cow's. The cow barn was a part of still intact stone side buildings.

Remains of a blacksmith building with a section of inside collapsed roof. A hey storage with the remains of it covered in dust and it did result in several sneezes. An old granary was unoccupied of all the flour. Instead, they found the grain wheel and the mechanism.

The five of them wandered around the rooms of the side building since it was the biggest one aside from the keep.

The interior was intact if not counting for a lost leg and tilting or even fallen furniture from dry rot with wood weakening. Even a wood bench that had angled to one side like a parallelogram.

The room divider walls coated in the plaster that had fallen to the ground revealing the cracks. Where pieces of hefty chunks had come out one could see the brickwork with the mesh lining that upheld the plaster.

It did incorporate such a building method as lath and plaster. And in one place Armin explained that it was a reed mat application.

In the topmost floor, Yan got intrigued by a wall from with he could see hair strands sticking out of a peeled and fallen off the plaster. It was a horsehair plaster, this time it was Eren who had seen the use of it in a historic building renovation.

In their wonderment and look around, they did end up in the attic with thick wood beams and covered by a thick clay tiling. It was held in place with mortar.

After an hour of wondering they ultimately discovered the entrance to the keep. Armin had been right about the stairs. The rooms were cleverly and practically divisions for security and defense.

From the bottom of the keep, they did have access to the three top floors of the round spiraling stone stairs in the impenetrable walls.

The tower had several floors with much taller corner tower. Centuries of dust and even an armory. Spears, shields and other weapons.

One thing was distinct by what Armin was pointing at. First was the castles inaccessibility, then the fake collapse and other deterrents like gates, etc.

Oh, and also the mix of old early Medieval furniture with much younger pieces.

That dated from fifteen and sixteen centuries. Even Yan was getting unsettled by the odd visual mix of furniture. Many pieces of strong wood grain were still sturdy and standing.

Oak, pine, and birch tree pieces caked either in dust or flakes and powdering of disintegrating plaster. White grey tapestries unrecognizable. Fabric walls with holes and peeling slips damaged by insects and decay.

Wondering around they did reach wood doors that were access to the tower. They took the looks in all the corners and nooks. Coordinating themselves they did check each floor all the way up to the top of the tower.

A prison area or oubliette pit at the bottom of the tower. Yan almost did fall down if it had not been swift grab and pull by Eren. It was less more frigid than the water reservoir cistern. At the bottom, the military grade light that Eren owned shed light upon a single skeleton remains.

Above that was a simple lobby area or front room. It was separated from the dungeon pit and had split off stairs. Including the metal reinforced wood doors with a horizontal beam still in place.

The tower basement had been split into two halves with two stairs.

At the base of the tower, they had pinpointed an area that by the carving could indicate a hidden passage.

From the lobby, there was a library, three floors of private bedrooms, a floor that may have been something like a living room and the top floor.

The top floor was a residential floor fit for royalty. Hexagon arranged columns cut in hexagon shapes and topped with intricately carved stone carved caps. The feel was that of Byzantine architecture with still bright stone mosaic above.

Armin gave insight on what was depicted upon the ribbed dome. Nine orders of angels of divine beings or hierarchy. Each one had a Latin text under them.

Two alcove windows with seats. The windows where uneven round. A square glass that had the same effect as a frosted surface glass set in metal frames.

An intricately carved niche for a single bed with wood lining and carvings. There was still the thick and dusty covers with a mattress that had straw fill. Aside it was a fireplace fit or a noble.

Perfect still an intact table and a chair.

Shelves filled with oxidized pieces of tableware and containing cutlery. There was a table with few seats aside with a pewter pitcher.

Primitive sofa couch loungers split off by a wood standing blinds. It did have red and gilded string embroidery. The walls of the room where painted blue, with red and white details. T

After getting up to the top of the tower they did walk down the spiraling steps. The top was nothing special but a sturdy rain and wheater proved roof. Stone slate shingles over clay tiles with thick wood beams and with mortar. For a bonus, the wood beams were pitched with a pitch in the black coating.

All of the wood beams were around a central brick beam taking the weight and pressure. From there it was on the arches one floor below and into the sturdy walls.

That was until Armin being just second behind the Eren stopped.

"What is it, Armin? You look like something is brewing in your head from that familiar face." after noting the blond man halting on a landing with a window.

"Something is off. By that, I’m implying the floor count. There is a missing floor level."

"What?" Yan and Furlan with Lauda had six eyes upon him.

"How is that even possible?" interluded Furlan.

"Window placement and the landings. They are the clue."

Yan looked around there was nothing of great importance in the spiraling staircase along the walls. There was noting expect the window and the metal flame holders.

"Okay, think like this. It is just a simple axis arrangement fro the tower. The windows are arranged and constructed in a circular pattern."

"I did discern it from the enclosed courtyard with the curtain walls." confirming the boy's observation Furlan did agree as the rest did not have anything to disagree with.

"If you take a line from one wall and let it go, where it ends?"

"On another wall. Wai..wait a minute. After entering the rooms we faced a window from the landing."

"Yes, Yan. It is a straight axis from a window to a window on a single floor level. But here the doors are missing. The windows are placed in a circular arrangement rising above each other just by displacement of several degrees. Or an angled skew." Armin was knocking upon the area that had to be the doors.

"Maybe just pull one of the light holders down like a lever." with his dark eyes concentrated upon the metal torch holder Lauda reached out to one.

"Like that would work?" Yan cut back.

But as the boy pulled on the lever it did not come out, but not disparaged he turned to the side. The notion and the hunch was correct.

They heard a click and as the Armin put his weight upon the seamless wall it sunk inside.

"You seem are to be corrected." Lauda was grinning.

"Shut up. And let's go." upset and pissed he was not for a nice mood. And he for one knew if he responded back that bastard would turn the words upon him.

The door was a fascinating piece of construction. A thick metal frame doors to match the walls and make believe that it was a single wall.

Behind was a dusty room barley illuminated thanks to really thick tarp like woven fabric curtain at the single window.

This room like all others was a dust repository with cobwebs. Eren with his light walked across the room shedding the light upon the woven carpet made from sturdy crude fibers.

He did step carefully not to make to much of dust to the curtains. They were shut, but the age has done it's tool upon them. The gap in them provided a line of daylight. Even so, there were long linear gaps and holes made from the sunny day beams of light shine inside.

Detoriation of UV light had made the once brilliant red color a pale pink pastel one.

The boy's hand spread them as dust feel and he let out a sneeze in response. Finally in the room flooded the daylight.

The room was a luxurious one just like the one above. The walls were painted light blue close to a pastel blue on a darker shade. White detailing and even gilding that had worn by the time.

Most of it was intact with spots of coming off.

A gilded still intact sheet chandelier a mix of a circle and square. The candle stand holders easy belonging with a church or a cathedral.

The room was richly furnished around the space. Shelves of old bound books and other things of curiosities. Crystals, unusual seashells of varied shapes, a nautilus seashell being the prominent masterpiece.

In the proper term, it was a cabinet of curiosities as the content was compelling. Sand clock, quartz carved goblet, etc. Most of them were interesting knick-knacks.

There was a large sturdy oak canopy bed. Intricately carved as royal Tudor fashion. Still clinging bed drapery curtains of thick fabric. A hole of moths and insects with dust had them rather ravaged.

Furlan did one too take a look upon the bed. Gah, could be heard as all turned around seeing Furlan recoil in shock and startle.

As Eren looked up upon the bed he saw human remains. Just a man’s white bones from a beard a and long hair. The body was dressed in a 16th-century fashion of a refined gentleman.

The flesh may have rotted away, but the clothing had remained. Just aside leather boots with the man dressed almost as an admiral. One gold tooth in the set of white but grayed chopper set.

On the left arm was a hat and on another one a chest belt that housed several pistols. And there laid these earthly remains.

"Wow, not your everyday finding. I wonder who is he?" Lauda with the rest had huddled around the remains.

"It’s Kenny the pirate." Eren from the details of the hat and the two lager guns at the side table of the bed had a confirmation.

"No, way! How? He is dressed to posh for a pirate." Lauda got is eyesight diverted by what seems to be a letter with a wax seal. All of it was under the dust.

"I always was a bit fascinated by the stories mom told me when I was little. See the hat you can see the embroidery of a skull and a crimson dagger. It is easy to put the things together since it was part of his pirate flag. Besides those two guns on the side table are definitely his since I saw a painting of him when being at Smithol. By the words passed from mouth to mouth he had a two large nozzle guns named rebellion and greed."

As Eren had a retelling of his fascination with the pirate, his green eyes saw something under an arm. He rose his eyes to see Furlan taking his finger and wiping specks of dust off from one of the guns.

"Guys, I read an engraved flourished text that spells Rebellion. And I can see a capital G gleaming out from the dust on the second gun." his finger did wipe it off and what Eren had told formerly was a word of affirmation.

"Eren what are you doing?"

"I saw something of interest just under the man's hand."

An effortless task. In his hand was a gold medallion pendant on a chain. The surface was an engraved with an eight-point star consisting and brandishing of four V vedge arrowhead shaped concave quadrilaterals converging at the central point.

Around it was a pristine simplistic pattern repeating around the outer border with the topmost part containing a neat A carved in it.

It was rather a familiar emblem he had seen somewhere before. He just wanted to slam his head against the wall to recall all.

"I do believe by the evidence that he is the pirate Kenny. The clothing of this man is rather grand. But when you are a pirate captain and a leader you don’t deny the finest stuff. I’m still reflecting on what he is doing here."

"Hiding away, Furlan. Did you see the food remains in the basement? It was a large stock of food remains. He could live here for a long time. From the castle to the northeast is a lake where you can fish like perch, pike and other fish species. And the forest provides food with gardening. So he did not need to worry about the food."

"Good observation, Yan. He could live here with ease. After killing of his comrades in the Birtch lake castle. And sinking it by destroying a natural stone barrier. This castle must have been their outpost just like the one in the mountain."

"That is the first time I hear that. Sounds like they turned on each other and did backstabbing of each other."

"Well, Lauda, that is how it seems. But I wonder what he wrote in the letter. I will open it and see what he wrote inside it." Armin turned the letter as dust slid off from it.

Using the old knife, he did unpeel the hard wax seal. The text was still eligible and readable. Old writing and bits writings like old English. Other than that it was standard text.

As Armin's eyes went over the content his face was filling with shock and wonderment,"Wow, that changes all by hundred and eighty degrees."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure, Eren I had read it. It is easy to understand as it is eligible and easy to understand."

Eren picked up the letters pages and looked upon the black ink writing. The calligraphy and handwriting was spottles and perfect. Neat and clean lettering indicated that the man was able to read and write meaning that he was educated.

_I have been feeling sick lately and can feel that my time is nearing. Thou I feel tiredness in my bones and the damned leg hurts at the knee and it's hard to walk. I still am persistent to move around with a crutch. Makes things easier._

_Even so, I’m already sixty-seven years old. God, where to begin? Born as a Kenny Ackerman but passed by a granny as Helmut in a sobriquet. Who knew that it would become stuck to me. Ever since I was named Helmut. Even so, I was named Kenny Ackerman._

_An opportunity of luck and a perfect guise by the hand of faith. I was born in rather well to do family and a dysfunctional family at the same time on hard rocks. It was not like in the past when we had reverence and respect and vast wealth._

_Times were hard as I listened to the grannies stories of the families glorious post. But not one shall gain what he hears, thus I found them as the time to reflect._

_Fate had a hard set of cards for my family, and I decided to be smart instead to be forced off to marry some noble female by orders of the father. She was ugly, a greedy status seeker with a nasty attitude._

_I faked my death by drowning and was a free man. I did work for the navy after that but quit to become a pirate. It did not bode well for the admiral who was a tyrant._

_A bit of rebellion and we had a ship in our hands. From there we nabbed a fast speedy and lightship that made our plundering as easy as wind in the sails._

_As our fleet grew, I knew that we needed base and locations to command the ships looting the treasures from the New World traveling to the Old World._

_Our first base was the bay inside the hidden cave we had found in our explorations. It took a hard time and hand to disguise all of it. The old monastery in the mountainside long abandoned came handy. We disguised it all and made it inaccessible to outsiders._

_We financed our endeavor with metal processing from the mountains and sold them for profits. It was hard work, but the bars of metal sold for trade bought us new resources and gave more way for expansion._

_On the other side, we did find a castle that became our base also. And then we also expanded out lairs of operation to the old abandoned castle just to east from an old monastery._

_But getting old and killed by the bullets was not my task or forte that I desired. After a final chase by the Royal Navy on our tails, we had set things to lay rest._

_That bullet injury was the first to convince me. We were shutting our plundering, cleaned and left our ships inland of Kar island from Kara. To rot away with the main ship my Crimson Dagger carrying all to the base._

_On our final ride, we had an encounter with a group of navy ships. Using the fog to disappear like a ghost from the rumor I overheard._

_Who knew that visiting my brother in incognito would be rather disastrous. My vice-captain had encouraged four men to plot a rebellion._

_They had plotted things in meticulous detail the five of them. Poisoning the food and letting the rest to die from the great hall to the kitchen. The vice-captain killed the rest of the four leaving himself, and he set off the collapse of the wall that defended the low lying castle._

_The bastard thought that he would get rid of me easy to claim all of the treasure for himself. That bastard and a fool had another thing coming. I had sneaked all of it away from the base of the hidden monastery carved in the mountain._

_That fool had not known I had made a trap for the treasure chamber. I found him with a bleeding leg next to the water wheel. I ended his treacherous life with a pickaxe through the head._

_What he did not know the treasures had long gone. He did ask me where I had placed all of it? For thee I did not spare an answer._

_I left the mountain base and traveled to the castle next to the monastery where my dad had laid for eternal rest. I did pay for the jerks funeral and tombstone. I did make sure it was a clever disguise._

_That sneaky bastard had left a subordinate at that castle. I tricked the man by taking him to the underground prison pit. Since he had not been there, it was rather effortless to take him out. A hit with my walking stick upon his legs made him lose the balance and fall._

_That was the last time I ever stepped inside the dungeon. I was alone but for the next twelve years, I spent living in this castle. With the second one gone under the water and for me not having any need to be at the mountain hideout, I spent my days here._

_Once I got myself comfortable I used the secret passage. Just pulling on a dragons head was all I needed to get out from the fake collapses. Hunting, fishing, and working the land inside the castle. Two cows and chickens to take care of._

_If it was lonesome it was a walk to the Trost town. Nobody would recognize me. My younger brother was doing fine and once again. Wealth, influence and standing in the town._

_I was an uncle to some snot nose kids and he was also a grandfather. I did leave him a letter before splitting off from him a contact._

_Ah, the time. My leg pain is a torment, and I feel sick. I feel the loneliness, but I’m just a coward to end my miserable life._

_Here I will lay at my hidden secondary bedroom I think forever if someone ever stumbles upon my final resting place. I have done many evil things, but I don’t have any regrets about that._

_I know I can rest in peace with confidence. And as I grip my pendant in my hands and the memories get recalled in my mind. You will never find the treasure since I spent all of it._

_For two legs always stand on the ground, and the heart always points one into an adventure._

_And certainly, it has been an adventure. Looting ships, avoiding the law forces, carving and building up my fleet of ships. Ah, the glory days. I should tho end this rambling of my life. Goodbye, this world as I welcome the next one. My leg seems to stop aching when I’m in bed._

_Goodbye, to those who read this letter. Or if nobody finds this piece of paper then it may be just my fickle desires to justify my actions._

_Kenny Ackerman_

Eren brain was digesting all of the information. He did pass the pages to the Lauda.

"Hmm, there is definitely some secret code in that letter. Or he is just redirecting attention from the treasure."

"It seems so. It is vague, but the connotation is there." Armin worded out while looking around the room. After blowing over a table the dust came off. It was a map with the same locations as the one under the secondary tomb level.

"The same map. Seems he was interested in those locations. Maybe the treasure is there?" Yan trudged aside the duo of the brunette and the light-haired males aside.

"Perhaps. I don’t know. He is rather cunning, but it is connected with something else. Conceivably they were bases of operation. Like hiding spots from navy and law enforcement. There was a bounty reward." Armin took a snap. Simultaneously, the Yan and Furlan passed the pages to Eren who used the opportunity to take photos.

He then took the letter and the two pages and placed them inside. The five of them did exploration on the closer sight. The room had many valuable historic items.

Eren did check the desk chair. He did find a signet ring with the first letter of an alphabet engraved upon it. The day of wondering they did take root down to the basement.

The secret passage led out from the castle. A hidden entry behind a thick shrubbery. Short distance was the dolomite pit. An azure blue and sand swimming spot.

Right now it was smothered in ice and snow. It was once a small dolomite quarry pit. Water had claimed the once dried bottom by a next side river. Water fell from the waterfall that the river had made.

It was one and half hour later walking along a trail made by the university students. The Dolomite pit was a popular swimming spot in the summertime. The land around the university was a recreation area after lessons.

The main lake in front of the university had boat races with a boathouse where they were housed. That included simple boats and row boats for competitions.

Paths and walkways of nature wonder around the area. A network of wood steps and bridges over the flowing rivers and streams. There was guide sings leading one around the large land outside the campus.

From air, the trails were placed similarly to the campus. An upside down U forms with snaking dirt paths of nature. Tracking through the snow blanket with trees from all direction they did get up the east steep hillside.

Walking through the front entrance with Gelgar greeting them. In the hallway running toward them was Isabel with her crimson hair.

After that, they did retreat to the student apartment where they had talked over about their adventure. Isabel was fascinated with her ears eagerly gathering things up.

Eren did spend one hour as he said his goodbyes to them. In his car with the letter and the ring, he drove back home with Armin.

Armin had an iron decision to search around the geographical areas using the map.

Both in topographical and geological research if possible. Armin sure would outdo himself as Eren had an expectation.

Mikasa greeted him with a kiss on a cheek. He had missed the lunch as Eren had a snack from the university. Still, she did give him a cut from the apple pie she ate at lunch.

He had time to type work on his typewriter and do some studying for the university. A meal, a bat and then a bed. Then the next day a visit to Erwin since all of the staff was off from work until the next day to Monday.

The letter and the ring were placed in a security safe of his study room.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an NSFW chapter. Leave a comment. Please and thank you. Have a nice day.

CHAPTER 40

The day outside had an iron cast grey skies of pale edges. The pale sun behind the clouds and in some spots an opening. Holes dug in skies from with fell down the sunrays into shifting light beams with atmospherical shifting.

Eren was sitting on a bench at the dressing room after a pool swim. Dressed up his hair was blow-dried by the hairdryer. Two hours ago he had breakfast, then did polishing and vacuuming of the carpet in the main entry.

Mikasa had placed the dishes in the dishwasher. She then attended the cleaning of the living room. With a duster and a rag made from worn out hole ridden bed sheet that had been torn into pieces.

Spraying a wood cleaner she with the rag returned the wood its luster. She then borrowed the vacuum cleaner to clean the oriental carpet. A large farsh or large size Persian carpet of variety and elaborateness with its manifold design.

A blue shade indigo color and white cream color carpet. It was made in generous part from indigo color with adjusted dilution levels. He had it bought from Liberty department store with shipping it through sea route. It was rather a heavy one for the size.

So heavy that it required three people to budge it to the hanging stand. A simplistic rope and cogwheel mechanism used to hang the carpet. Carpet beater was then used to cleanse it out. Even if one used the vacuum cleaner, it did not guarantee complete full removal of dirt.

Once a year tradition it also included the use of the carpet cleaner and steaming to get rid of the extra stubborn spots and other contaminants.

Eren did the pay the same attention to the curtains. The silk and brocade ones where sent to the cleaning shop in the town. The rest made from simple see through light fabric went through the cleaning process in the laundry.

Two full woven basked bins filled with the window curtains went into the washer. After drying they would get placed back with metal clips clutching them. All of this labor-intensive work was for the spring.

Spring cleaning, when all of the rooms were cleaned out and the useless junk got cleaned out. Last year he had quite a lot. Five boxes of unimportant things.

Used and expired grooming creams, makeup mostly concealer to hide his bags or other imperfections like pimples. Growing up as a teen is always a hell if you are a male or female.

Besides the unavoidable voice change and development of private areas, there always was that bothersome skin problem. Blackheads, pimples, too much of oily skin and so on.

Eren had ritualized a skin regiment to keep that bothersome shit down. Wash the face with clean water before, then a varied type of mask could be used. Charcoal, foam, the one that gets solid after application and could be peeled off.

He had experimented with many of them. Peppermint, tea, balm masks and so on. Those were things that went in the box. Inside was also the magazines, newspapers that he had bought.

Not so huge pile, but it was easy to send it to paper recycling. A damaged or worn out electronics that had gathered in a special box.

Mostly mouses with wires that had them worn at the connection point.

Old batteries that Eren had placed in a special box with a sticker. The battery disposal project was a long run campaign. Buy a sticker with the box together and stick it to the box when it is full. They came in four sizes.

Damaged glass jars from food preservation and glass bottles that were non-standard ones that were unused for reuse for drinks under the green policy of the country.

Instead, they were smashed up and melted down in other items. Eren had finished getting the above part of the arch in the guest room cleaned up.

With Mikasa going to a library for her university studies Eren trudged to the Smith villa. Eren had a knowledge of a secret key that he had learned from Mike.

He had no use of it as the doors were open. The stairs up to the entry were freed from the snow with a sprinkling of sand not to cause slip and fall down the stone stairs.

Surpassing the stone lions with the powdering of dry snow. The front entry was devoid of human presence. In the background, one could hear the Wiliam Jourdain adorned grandfather clock with reddish mahogany made in London.

Taking off his shoes from outside in the side wardrobe room. It was simple yet fancy Louis XVI interior. Cream color and garlands with faux pilasters. A set of brass hangers for coats and outdoor clothing with places for shoes.

Hard fiber museum shoes with ties that one could tie upon his shoes. Or use the slippers.

He did overhear heels upon the marble floor. And out from the passage upon the Griotte and Creole marble flower under the dome lined with yellow Alabaster marble emerged Ilse.

Unlike today she was out from the maid outfit that she loved to wear. It was one of many traditional maid outfit collections.

"Oh, Eren. Nice to see you. How is university life treating you? I came here to pick up some of my stuff I left on the basement floor. If you are searching for Erwin, he is on the ground floor at the central round room."

"Thanks."

"Take care. I just need to empty the trash can in the kitchen and restock the pantry." with that she walked out toward the kitchen, while Eren walked just directly.

There he sat in the white room. At the desk with a fancy Parker ink pen writing on a page of a paper. Perceiving the presence those hypnotic blue eyes drilled into him like a laser not to mention those nice pink lips and those blond golden strands above his eyebrows.

Eren always found them fascinating and endearing.

Those plump lips turned in to a smile. Eren walked to the table and around it to hug the man.

Eren was thankful for his gifts from last week. Mostly sweets from foreign lands. And damn tasty ones to boot.

"You look as adorable as always with those green eyes. What have you been up for this week? I noticed you had left your house yesterday."

"Just visiting my friends at the university dorm. A three of them, no four. That is Lauda. And also Levis neighbors. Yan, Furlan, and Isabel."

"Ah, those three. Ha-ha-ha. Levi calls them the devil trio or idiot pack. He has known them since they were just babies. Their parents have made him watch them. He was nicknamed a cleaning man by them all the way to elementary since he is accomplished in cleaning. Bit a compulsive cleaner." Eren did give him a look of lies.

"Okay, he is obsessive with cleaning." bemused those magnetic blue eyes twinkled.

"Would you excuse me for a moment, Eren. I need to take these papers to the second floor. I will be back soon. And take care of the rest of the papers needed to be placed in the folder." with his hands on the papers, he straightened them upon the wood surface, and the green felt table panel.

"Sure, I will be here. No, I just need to get to the toilet. See you also a bit later."

With that Erwin walked off and the boy walked to a concealed door matching the walls and behind him for a nature call. He was done quick and had a playful mind. It was in regard to a kitten playing with a yarn ball.

He got out from the toilet room on left and crawled under the large oak wood presidential style desk. It could easily accommodate two humans laying horizontally just by the surface area.

Unlike the ornate room above him, there was no computer here. The only thing was that the desk above was a bit smaller of dark wood and gilding with a green marble inlay.

Both had the fronts closed off. There he was crouching and waiting. Just two minutes later after he had settled in the unorthodox space the doors opened. He heard steps and then two legs were in front of him.

Like a tempting in front was a neat package. He was definitely semi-hard. The devil seemed to have possessed his arms as he reached out and had a neat stroke over it.

There was definitely a response and those light blue eyes were upon him once again.

"You…" the words fell to get out as Eren put his mouth to work over the covered lump that was definitely getting stiff with blood and growing engorged.

"Shhh, let me take care of that." the boys head was between those fit and pronounced tights.

With his fingers, he zipped open the zipper. Eren got to the work nursing and massaging the hardening cock through the dark red briefs.

Having enough of play and feeling those manly hands on his head and in hair. A simple pull and the cock finally came free.

Standing proud and majestic with the light pink head and a bead of precum. Eren heard the doors open with a knock before as Erwin told to enter.

"Excuse me, Erwin. I’m leaving right now. The fridge got restocked, and the trash is taken out. I even for extra did clean out the fireplace from ash." Eren could hear the Ises voice.

At that time he flicked his wet agile tongue over the helmet. From the corner of the eye, he could see the man grip the chair's hand rests.

"Thanks, that is good. You can go home and take the Monday free."

"Umm, I have a question?"

"What is it? Just ask."

"I was wondering where is Eren?"

Eren then took the head in the mouth sucking it with the lips wrapped around the thick stalk and head. There was a visible response as the hips rose a bit toward the blowjob.

"He is at the toilet. He should be back soon."

Eren turned the sexual torment on with a try to deep throating his cock. Simultaneously keeping the gagging reflex down. His nose hit the blond and the sweaty pubes.

So intoxicating and the body above him with muscles turned solid as mass.

"Is something wrong?" the worried voice of Ilse.

"It’s nothing. Just feeling stiffness in my body for sitting too long."

"Okay. Then see you later on Tuesday. Bye. Say my best wishes to Eren." with that, he heard the doors shut.

Next thing two hands on his skull as his esophagus and throat got a brute piercing of the hard cock. It was elation of joy as the balls hit his chin. And then he could feel the skin tighten of the balls and the cock swell up more.

Eren could feel the cum shoot in his mouth and down the gullet to his stomach.

The blond and rugged male collapsed with his back against the softness of the armchair. Eren meanwhile was nursing the cock and the remains of the spunk.

Gliding down from the cock to the balls as his finger twirled around the head. After bathing his nutsack in tongue bath and taking each of them in mouth while looking up.

Eren felt two arms in his armpits to pull him out from the hiding spot. The youth was on the man's lap with his legs spread to each side.

Eren was smothered by kisses and those arms on his back tickling along his spine that slid under his pants band and the underwear. A wet saliva coated finger passed through his anal opening.

It went in and out. Next thing was that Erwin rose up getting out from his pants. Eren let his pants and boxers down.

With an effortless and smooth move, Eren had ended with her back on the large table. In the progression of the sex, he had feigned that next would be anal penetration.

Wrong bile a mile as his stiff member was licked over by Erwin's tongue like ice cream cone. Then next was his entire length in the mouth.

A return play as the man played with his balls.

Eren just could grip that head with the blond hair feeling them. Erwin had a kick as he with an abandon and gusto made Eren a mumbling mess.

Those vigorous hands held them open with those fit hands around his ankles.

His cock did shoot five gushing loads. There was no time to recuperate as Erwin did a well unimaginably phenomenal rimjob upon his sphincter.

Eren was taken twice from the back resting upon the desk and bent over it. And a horse ride seated on the rigid cock with the blond sitting on a chair. He had an anal orgasm with Erwin seeding him twice fully sheeted inside him with that large dick to the balls.

Kisses and snuggling with cleanup around his bum. They had done their sexual activity for one hour as Eren did leave happy and smiling. Before getting his ass eaten out by Erwin.

It did make him weak in the legs if it hadn't been for Erwin supporting his hips. And experiencing a dry orgasm with Erwin using fingers to get the cum out.

Sated from the carnal lust the boy was happy watching tv in the living room. It was a large plasma tv hidden in a sliding panel above the fireplace.

A special remote did open the panel and let it up displaying the screen. As he watched the tv, he heard the shutting of the front door.

"Eren can you help out for a bit." Mikasa’s voice resounded from the entryway.

She was there with two bags and a folder. Eren did rush toward her picking up the bag. From the edge, he noticed something in Mikasa’s pocket.

"What you have there in your pocket?"

"Ah, that. Do you recall that lottery organized by the library."

Eren did remember thanks to the poster advertisement organized by random using the computer and the book registry to generate a winner."That lottery raffle was a three-place winner's. First place was the full year access to the hot spring bath house. The second was had to be the reduced payment card for a year at the cinema. And…umm. I forgot the last."

"Free pass for twenty-five culture events in the Trost town," Mikasa responded.

"Yeah. That was the third place in the lottery." with the click the doors of the cupboard got shut.

"It is rather sad the bathhouse is in a renovation."

"Did you not check the newspapers? They finished the renovations on it. That was Monday. And Wednesday was the grand re-reopening."

"Oh, you were busy with the university studies. That’s why you did not know."

Erens eyes got big from hearing it. The Trost town’s bathhouse was a special spot for his heart. That’s why he had made a rather large donation for its renovation.

The bathhouse was built in the year 1801. By a man named Archibald Alert. He was an ancestor of Armin.

A long-bearded man of a white beard and white hair as seen in a painting still held in the bathhouse main lobby.

The building edifice was a stone and brick like the Victoria Baths in Manchester. That was just front as the remaining sides where classical Greek and Roman bath architecture.

"Actually, the owner of the place Adriel Witiker contacted me. And wanted to give you the VIP gold card. And check the newspaper from Monday. Your name is on the donation plaque as a second one behind Erwin Smith."

"What? A donation plaque! What do you mean?"

"Just go for your self and see. The bathhouse is open up till ten for Sunday and Saturday. Here!" she with her fingers did move over the touch screen of her smartphone.

There was a ding as Eren had received a photo from her in a chat messenger.

In the photo was a snap of the new work time for the bathhouse.

"Then how about the dinner?"

"How about going out for a meal. By that I mean you, I got invited by Mrs. Connie to visit them. She did inquire about you. Connie arrived just on Friday. If you get to the bathhouse, you may meet up with him."

"It should be busy there. Since Mantaron hotel got itself renovated last year."

Mantaron hotel was a five-floor beaux-arts hotel for two hundred guests on left from bath house built in 1901 at the end of the Victorian ear and at the start of the Edwardian period. Taking up an entire block just as the bathhouse. Connected with a hanging bridge.

The hotel was a large square with a central courtyard with half of it given to the Palm room conservatory. The rest was a green space of a fountain and plants.

From the back, there were three protrusions with a view upon the backside garden enclosed by a tall walled garden.

There was a grill doorway at the back with a temple sandstone surround leading out.

One looking inside would just see a wall fountain built in a wall as the front wall blocked the view. However, there were paths to left and right.

On right was the Green Row Palisade. A row of elegant beaux-arts row houses.

Just like the most of the buildings in the town they had front greenery of finely shaped shrubbery. Behind of the house could be private gardens.

The buildings were part of the historic district. In these buildings place once were brick coal and beer barrel storage buildings. All of them were demolished and the brick recycled for the Red crescent brick row houses.

"And pick up some ice tea from Casie’s drink shop." a thunk of the fridge doors getting shut Mikasa set the temperature inside the refrigerator.

"Anything else?"

"No, it’s fine. I should be going to take my car. See you in the evening. Are you coming too? Or will you take car latter." putting on her brown coat Mikasa laced her heel boots.

"I’m coming too. I need to pick up my keys."

At just before six of a clock, two cars did pass the sturdy gates with reinforced security. Eren pushed the security button being the last with his car.

Eren did park his car in the Tanbell car park. A free parking space for cars. Covered with colored brickwork. On sides were planted Irish yew and cypress trees.

He got out from the car and locked it. The route to the bathhouse was four streets. Brandell, Cantina, Belom, and Regina street.

Regina or Queens street was the main street for him to reach the bathhouse. Eren could see the illuminated domes submerged in the soft yellow lights.

They were behind the front part of the official building. The building was a Roman-inspired bathhouse. A configured mash of varied inspiration from the past ages.

A vibrant place was behind the three sets of double doors. He was embraced by the warmth of the place. The walls had a green tiling and wood details with the tiles seemingly from Ministry of Magic from Harry Potter.

Left was the female changing dressing room while the men’s area was on right. Just as Mikasa had told in front was a marble slab where Eren’s name was carved upon with gilded lettering

Eren did drop by the main registry receiving from Adriel Witiker a VIP card with the register worker calling her up.

The place had four swimming pools. Three indoor pools and one outdoor pool. In that, there were steam sauna rooms. And showers with shower fountains.

For the interior, there was many Turkish, Greek and Roman aesthetics and tiling that could resist the water and the wetness without causing molding.

If one got bored with swimming and the steam rooms there was the Amphitrite restaurant, Poseidon lounge and Atlas bar. The second floor was a gym area and game rooms.

With the next door Mantaron hotel, there could be many guests from abroad or from other places over the Paradis island nation.

Eren after walk inside the male changing room inlaid with green marble, lockers, and mirrors with chairs in front of them with desks upon with were hair dryers.

Each locker had a holder in with was a placed a bracelet with a special microchip inside it. Placing it at the reading panel of metal doors unlocked the locker. Being waterproof the bracelets could be taken for the swimming and sauna.

Eren did change out from his clothing and put on his swim trunks. Military green with a white star with a distressed appearance. They were skin fit ones accenting his backside.

He did decide not to go to the central swimming pool. Being the vastest pool, it was most active of the areas. Under the barrel cast iron and glass elongated dome was an otherworldly world of white columns and alcoves inside with were marble sculptures.

The walls were light caramel colored yellow marble with a red marble lining.

At the end, there was a fountain with a lion head and three openings below from with flowed the spring water.

Eren had a chance to take a look inside. It was filled with twenty-eight people. No presence of Conny at all. Maybe he will be at the right side pool. Behind large pool was a large blue marble close to lapis lazuli shade steam room with a small decorative fountain and a ring pool.

If not there then in the outdoor pool. Opening the doors to the long much slimmer side pool Eren entered in a rich tiled Turkish tile room with sky blue tile dome.

Eren had put on a white fabric swim cap. It allowed air access the scalp of the head.

On the other side with the windows facing the street was the half dome with the single window in the arch under the half dome.

Ah, there he is. Eren remarked him from the ten humans still present. Some where swimming, others were resting on the pool edge. One was resting against the marble column.

A group of the trio was talking between themselves. Foreigners from Italy as the brunette recognized the language. And definitely tourist. Their count was reduced in the winter times.

"Hey, Connie. You look nice. What have you been up to since we met up at the university?"

Those big hazel eyes looked up as the boy was sitting upon the edge of the pool as his mouth turned into a wide grinning smile, "And you? Going off to some adventures."

Eren sat down next to him, "Yeah, just a day before I wandered down to the graveyard beneath my university."

"Huh, what a graveyard."

"Crypts and burials in the basement. Want to hear the rest?"

"Tell me! It has to be intriguing just like that ship."

"Okay. But what are you doing here?" those green eyes looked into the hazel ones.

"Just wanted to get away from the bothersome household. My brother and sister are too energetic. University is stressful, and I wanted to come here to soak in the hot water. I did go to the second-floor gym floor. Yesterday I helped to fill in the shelves. That was exhausting with other house chores. " Connie let out his rambling while fixing the position of the bracelet with its strap.

Eren pulled his legs out from the water and got into a lotus pose, "Both your brother and sister are playful and not to brag a rambunctious duo. So I do get it."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you from the university. I did join the universities baseball team." the lost words tapered off.

"What, baseball. What are you?"

"I’m a position player and like it. Captain says I’m fast on my legs."

"He-he. That is an understatement you always were a fast runner. Two-first places in high school and several first places from elementary and middle school track teams." Eren still had photos from Connie’s victories.

"I thought that you will join a swim team. You always were in swimming since elementary school."

"Nah, got disinterested doing competitive stuff. I love swimming since it helps me relax and unwind. But besides the swimming, you forgot about me being in chorus and drama club."

"I need to buy a new swim wax from the swim supply shop."

"Now tell me about the university adventure. I want to know all the facts. Oh, and congratulations on getting on that entry marble plaque."

Eren did talk about the exploit in chronological order from the underground crypts all the way to the castle.

By the end of the story, those hazel eyes were wide as saucers with a wonder of the tale. Eren and Connie had a swim and a steam room with having a rest.

The short-haired boy had to leave with the clock nearing seven. Wishing him the best with a hand wave and a cheeky grin the male walked away.

Eren did wonder over the tiles to the outdoor pool.

The outdoor pool was akin to the Great Bath in the city of Bath. Two floors toward the entryway, and above it a third-floor private residence of the bath owner.

Using innovative piping beneath the floor fed by the spring the stone floor was always warm and the snow upon it always melted away.

Unlike the pool in the Bath, it had two alcoves and a set of two bridges on each end crossing over the pool of hot water at ends. A light blanket of steam crawling over the natural bluish azurite waters that filled all the pools.

Above the head a dark velvet sky of no stars. The only sound was the falling of the water from both end wall fountains. The overflow waters flooded inside a water runoff drain pipes.

The area was empty and devoid of human presence or any activity. Only the globe lights of soft yellow illuminated the place.

Wait, he was mistaken as in a corner he observed a man. Wait, wait is that Moses. Holly shit, it is him. Eren slowly walked into the illuminated pool with underwater lights using the central stairs.

"Eren, is that you? It is you."

Eren swam toward him with the pool being two and a half meters deep.

"Hi, Moses. It is unusual to see you here?"

"Yeah. I drop here sometime. I came here since my bathroom pipes need to be changed with rust sediment. Finds out they are over seventy years old, I could not believe how clogged up it was with red rust. Metal makes your bones and teeth strong, but that's a good fortitude to have a plumbing shop just three streets away."

"I can imagine that. When I lived in my old family place we to had to change pipes. They looked like a clogged artery with just a center for the water to flow."

Eren could listen to that voice. How about seducing him? I already seduced the gardener Tomas. Hmm, a spark of flame jumped in his brain and it lit in a fire.

Tomas, Moses and the rest of the guys of the Smith mansion. Now there was a task and a mission.

Moses had perfect pecs that sat proudly on his chest. Dark-looking nipples showed through the naturally bluish illuminated water. It was the water that was blue since the walls of it were stonewalled. And Eren could feel the twitching dick in his swimwear. He should give a try.

Let’s role with the wave and see what happens.

"Speaking of pipes. I wonder one thing." the brunette had a slight smile on his face.

Moses had no understanding,"What do you reflect on? Is your house some problem with pipes. I could give you a phone number to a repair company Erwin's father's company is owner off."

"I give a clue. I mean the pipe in your swim trunks." with his flat palm he brushed against the taller man's cock. To his miracle, it was already hard.

"Ho-ho. You are hard. That is a first." not giving up his arm slid along the length to the tip. It had a result of a silenced moan.

Those light green eyes that contrasted to Erens dark ones came open.

"I always found you cute and those swim trunks of your are to blame. But we should not do it here. Let’s do it away from the eyes of others if they come here." the blond swam to the bridge, and Eren did follow behind.

They were hidden from the curious eyes under the bridge as Erens feet brushed against the hard member in those swim trunks. The member under the fabric felt really thick.

"Do you wish to proceed?" getting near a ledge and turning back against the rock wall with flowing water upon the stone steps in serious tone the blond man asked.

Their physique difference was huge. A tall blond man with chiseled muscles and pecs that were in a surface area like a head of Eren. Not to exclude those blazing hand muscles.

Eren was still growing but he had flat washboard abs of a swimmer. And he had gained muscles from the work around the house and Hanges bakery.

"Yeah." with that Eren got his hand behind the man's briefs band.

"I like being dominant, but I will let you do as your heart desires this time."

With the blond hunk upon the stone steps in a reclining position laying upon the stone steps that were part of the fountain under the bridge.

Eren did have a feel of the package in the pants. It was definitely thick, but he decided to release the stiff and hardened member. His cock was already over the edge of his trunks what he had pulled down a bit.

Holly, Mary, and Joseph. That was he wanted to blurt out, the man was endowed as the trunks got pulled down. Endowed with a salami girth cock. It was close to Erwins ten inch cock but with more of thickness in the circumvent.

Nine or nine a half inches in length. Eren recalled a chat he had overheard from Hange in the dressing room with her friend on phone. Sometimes a cock could be proportional to the body size, that and there could be unusual exceptions.

He was definitely an exception. The cock was crowned with a broad purple bell-shaped head. Eren with a lustful eagerness wrapped lips around it tasting the salty precum.

The skin was a pale tanned one with a single vein across the length. And a pronounced urethra along the length of the organ.

He was uncircumcised with the skin retracted from the growth of the organ filled with blood.

He could not get to the base with that girth and volume. Just a bit of the stalk from the tip of the leaking dick with a copious amount of juices leaking in a constant stream. The voices of the heightened breathing was thrilling and invigorating to him.

Certainly, the circumvent of the blood-filled organ was taking a straining. For his jaw that was. There was this ache in his muscles from the straining sucking.

Eren meanwhile used the second free hand to finger his hole. And he was thankful for the oily swimming wax. It served as a nice lubricant.

If he had taken that huge cock of Erwin, he could take Mose’s cock in his chute.

Eren got up and over the body with him on the man’s waist area. With his hand, he angled the stiff hard cock to his anal opening while the blond under him looked on.

A mix of lust, wonderment, and realization. Eren did push out his anal opening with the cock head touching upon his entrance. A push of hips back and a copious amount from the pre-cum and the spit as lube.

The head got inside and Eren definitely felt as the lowering upon that girth spread his sphincter muscles open. Thick meat sunk inward inside with ants running along the youths backbone.

It felt like letting out a massive turd after a long period of constipation. His anal muscle ring will definitely feel sore stretched to the max. No worries as he had an ointment for that. Nice aloe vera cream.

Unstoppable and massive the intruded came to halt with it wrapped into the anal cavity. The ass was resting upon the base root.

God, that was like taking entire salami inside. Eren looked down and felt arms on his hips. And then thrust as something burst in Eren.

He was having an anal orgasm with that intruding beast mashing against his prostate. It did startle Moses, but he got silenced by that muscle ring that was like a rubber band squeezing upon his hardness. A groan came out from his mouth.

They did change position Eren capturing the man’s position. The huge organ penetrated inside and out pulling his anal rim.

Eren could scream and shout in the pleasure with that cock meshing his prostate. The knowledge that the other people where around did make him keep his mouth shut.

And at the same time, it was such a turn on even if they were obscured. He could only gasp and hiss his anal opening was lubed up with the fluids. The water did also help.

The shining and ass stretching cock glided by now effortlessly in his ass. The heavy and sizable golf size balls touching his ass. Eren was bobbing up and down in the water.

His hands were on those flesh mounds that were perfectly molded and fit. Eren was bobbing like a fishing float.

Just like a pressurized volcano or a shaken soda can he had pressure building inside him. And that itchy itch around his anal ring.

Fucked as a rag doll on that hefty intruder was a glee. The cock head made his own organ jump and twitch. That iron rod with a rhythm increased in the velocity.

Fuck, that came in Erens mind feeling that girth expanding. In automated response, he did keep his mouth shut not to yell or let out a loud moan for anybody to hear.

His interior was flooded with what felt a gallon of cum. Nine shots of cum flooded his insides with a thick and gooey discharge.

Just half an hour later Eren sat in the Poseidon lounge after having that huge load expelled from his insides. Thanks for a single cubicle shower, that would have been rather embarrassing.

Poseidon lounge as the name indicated was an elegant and fancy gathering place. Blue and another sea color stained and frosted glass windows with mythological creatures. Three large aquariums windows with colorful fish behind the glass.

Gilded sea shell and oxidized bronze seaweeds. Teal colored walls with bluish, white led lights.

The centerpiece was the dark green marble fountain upon with stood the Poseidon bronze sculpture especially oxidized in a green patina. In his hand was the trident with the man's hips draped in finely defined folding garb.

Eren was sitting with Moses in a private booth talking. A relaxed and honestly filled barter of swapping their words. In the background, a [Jazz lounge music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71d6a6nfrbU) with the private booth did provide enough privacy. 

The brunette was sipping on his cocktail. Gin and tonic watered down with club soda, ice, and peppermint syrup.

"That was fortuitous and at the same time unanticipated. I can’t say it was not refreshing. I presume with that skill taking me straight onward it has to do with Erwin." those light green eyes of jade starred into his.

Eren could feel his cheeks burn in embarrassment, "And what makes it look so?"

"I know Erwin. One to understand him the most would be Mike, but I can tell you have some sexual encounters with him. Is it not?" he took a sip from his drink.

"Ahem, how to say. It has been several times since the first. I have lost a count." a total lie. Each moment with sexual pleasure was written down and documented by his brain. Those moments were magical and juncture to go over.

"You are eighteen and you can do as you wish. But don’t get yourself burnt."

The blond man stood up finishing his drink, "It was something else. Maybe we could do it again." with a wink and a pat on the boy's shoulder, he wished him good night.

He left, but not before Eren with hand movement made him bend down receiving from the boy, a kiss and a slip of tongue between the lips.

That seemed to dumbfound the man for a moment before he recovered and with a smile wished him a good evening leaving Eren behind.

Eren drunk the content out from the glass leaving the ice. It was time to get to the shop before Casie’s drink shop closing a nine.

Then it was a drive to home. Next day was a Monday after all. Humbug, it sucked. Better get going. He picked the coat from the wardrobe and left the bathhouse into the dark night.


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41

Eren sat in the conservatory of his house with crossed legs with a laptop upon a table. Outside snow and ice with brilliant cerulean indigo skies and a glinting sun with no clouds.

Typing away on the keyboard buttons of the portable laptop he was sitting on pins and needles. Today was the day when Armin would be dropping with the Connie, that idiot horse face Jean.

Armin had gathered data both from the satellite images. That was all he could assume, but the blond-haired man could always outdo himself.

That’s why he was anxious for today. A waiting game for an answer. He himself had just by curiosity explored the possible areas. There was nothing there in those two town locations. Nothing that his eye could detect, only he did saw what seemed to be something round of an object.

He could not discern it at all. It was pinpointed in the natural forest preserve. Being a nature preserve nature was left on its own. A tree could fall, and it would be left to naturally decay with time. The nature preserve served also as an aim for nature preservation.

It was a spot where one could notice deer and elk with other forest animals. He was parched right now and wanted to drink something.

Lemonade, he still had several cans left in his fridge. Eren walked out from the conservatory walked down the hallway past the living room where Mikasa was watching tv.

Pull on the nonrusting metal doors of the fridge showed the fridge content. It was replenished with food from the yesterdays shopping.

Eren fished out the yellow lemonade can from the side shelf. And then he hears the doorbell alarm. It was Armin behind those doors with Connie and Jean.

He had a message from him that he had received in the chat message.

"Hi, Armin, Connie, and Jean." the last was a bit stretched out seeing that sour face of Jean.

"Come on inside you three." he stepped aside allowing them inside and to the guest room.

"Do you want something to drink?" playing a host and making an offer to the boys Eren led them to the guest room.

It was a day after a Friday and it was time to relax and chill. The morning had been digging the snow away from the front of the house.

From it, a stack of snow cloud is seen piled in one spot. Height to the chest of a human. There would be another group of people arriving just a few minutes later.

After getting the guest and his friends comfortable in the guest room with a fireplace crackling flames behind the tempered heat glass he saw another car roll inside. A beat up and old style Lexus that Yan had borrowed from a friend.

It was definitely from the early nineties with that front and the front grill with the lights on each side. The car was typical slate silvery grey with a black rubber band across the door with a horizontal line.

There were rust spots of tiny rusticles close to it. Eren spent drawing yesterday a guide for the trio to his house.

The main marker was the stone obelisk that he had mentioned to Mike for the first time in Erwin’s car.

With them was also Lauda. He was living in the universities dorm. The four of them were amazed by the stately fairy tale house.

Eren heard the doorbell ringing. Behind the lacquered wood doors was the four of them.

"Hello, guys. Come, come inside. Would you like something to drink? Tea, lemonade or just ice tea."

"Wow, your place is a palace. Look at that fancy wallpaper and the fine furniture, Yan." taking his coat Lauda complimented on the house.

"I see with my own eyes. Here let me take your coat, Isabel." Yan took her white fleece coat with a scarf and a hat as she thanked him.

"Definitely lavish, and not at all gaudy. Look at that chandelier, that is a big one." Furlan pointed toward the one in the center of the hallway basking in the daylight from the staircase Palladian window.

"It has definitely a feel of a high to do Victorian feel with a fantasy ambiance."

"That is an art nouveau if I’m not misjudged. We had a lesson on that for the art class two weeks ago." Isabel was in awe and wonder of the refined quality interior.

"My house is nothing compared with Erwin's villa just next door."

"Wait, you have a neighbor, Eren. I could see no building around." after straightening his bent back just by curiosity quizzed Lauda.

"Yeah, just a road further and then a flat dirt road separating from the asphalt one. You could clearly see two decorative pillars on both sides road to main gates along the alley. "

"Now let’s stop standing around; I should take you to the guest room and introduce you with two of my old friends Connie and the horse face bastard Jean."

"I wonder how they look since Armin had told about them. You have known each other from kindergarten."

The four of them got led to the double satin frosted glass double doors with flower decorations.

"Introduce each other; Armin knows these four. That would leave Connie and Jean."

Lauda took in the look of Jean's face, "My name is Lauda nice to meeting you. You must be Connie. Eren has told me that you have appealing and gorgeous hazel eyes."

A slight blush crept in his cheeks, "And you must be Jean. To be honest, your face does look like a horse face."

Jeans face turned sour as others had laughter on the price of him. Eren did ask him if they required something to drink.

Armin with Isabel had a tea; Jean had a coffee, Connie and Lauda had an ice tea, and Yan with Furlan had lemonade.

He did introduce his sister who dropped by from watching her tv show with a commercial break before returning to the living room.

Eren had left a laptop in the guest room since Armin had asked for it with a rolled-up map.

It was placed in a corner with the laptop closed shut just next on the side table. Mikasa had returned to her tv watching.

"So, what did you dug up? Did you find any information?" with all of them seated around the sofas and sofa chairs Lauda was first to go.

"Yes. I establish reasonable research and it’s based on scientific research. I did have to write letters to Mitras University. Lucky they did respond back to me and did provide several substantial data." while speaking he was also unwrapping the map and used with clear acceptance from Eren the candle holders.

"First was the topography map of the lands, then the soil map and finally the data from the lidar research project Hecatoncheires. Luck happens to be I got access to the data before they get published. They were a part of a test run, just a strip."

"The two locations are here and here." using the two chess pieces, he placed them on the spots that were from the frescoes in the underground beneath the university campus.

"I’m so excited to see what is in those places." eating a sugar cookie with the Isabel was interested in what was at the ending.

"It may be as not so easy of the finding for the location toward the west."

"What are you implying? I know that voice of tone. Something is up."

"There is not something up it is down Yan. I used that book I found from the ship and the book that Eren sent me about the lost town with a monastery. The weather of thunder from the tales was the clue."

"You mean like rain or multitude of variables of wheater?"

"Yes, Furlan. You are accurate. And that is why you or anybody can find the town. You would need searching for it underground."

"Underground. You don’t mean all of the town is...."

"Yes. Underground and swallowed by the mudslide lahars. There is a clue in the topography. Slide mark trail over the topography or the land surface from an above hillside."

"Since the town was built in a large groove on a hillside, it was easily overcome with the mudslide from the rain. That phenomena are a hundred-year event in work. After a hundred-year period known as a monsoon fluctuation occurs. It happens in between those periods. It is connected with a volcanic eruption and increased by it. It is a rather complex chain of events."

"It is like a northeaster or a typhoon, El Nino." Armin elaborated the century in work nature phenomena.

Then Connie rose his hand drawing undivided attention to him, "Then if we know about the first location, how it then the second one?"

"It is not a lidar scanned area. It is outside for the experimental scanning strip. But the area is a part of the nature preserve. You can go there for foraging of berries and other forest ingredients. Other than those inner forests, meadows are also forbidden to harvest for grass. There are dirt roads going inside the land."

"I think it is the location of that tower and the plague ravaged the town."

Armin had shared the information with the current guest at the room.

"My granny had born in this area. I had a presumption it was a fairy tale with the plague and the queen crippled by insanity. Since the knight king and the secret passage was true." Lauda was piqued and intrigued what prospects of adventure await them.

"For me, the most substantial thing is how we get there. And what we, do then when we find that spot. Mapping at those ages was not as precise of a science. It is not like finding a temporary fix." being a realist and gloom Jean intruded in that silent pause.

"Yeah, that is true. Mapping in those days was not as a precise of science. Alternately, I used the satellite map and GPS navigation to pinpoint those locations using the natural features in the topography of the earth."

Armin had come prepared. He had made prints and even made so to check the roads to both areas. A digital map, and for once he also had checked if there was the availability of the telephone communications cover.

Both areas had them, so keeping in contact would not be any problem. But there was still finding the correct location what could be square miles in radius.

They did have to make arrangements and get organized. That was for the next week and the weekend. Armin heretofore had the compass and the mobile application that used the coordinate input to pinpoint the spot using the satellite guidance.

Then there was the clothing and they even had roped in Jean with his van. Eight seat Toyota Hiace van in silver livery.

He had gotten it trough his dad friend contact. The friend was a police officer. An unregistered import car, brand new without any official import documents.

It ended confiscated and impounded in the police security hangar.

A large storage area of confiscated and impounded items ended before being sold off to public. When Jean heard about he turned to one person who made him burn and go off. Eren.

Why him? The boy was a sure way of assurance to get that car legally through the custom and law force laws. Eren did apply his developing law skills.

While being in the city of Mitras he went to see the car.

He did write down the car production number and wrote a message to the Toyota company.

He had to give grateful thanks to the Japanese. They sure responded fast with the information sent about the car back in a neat pdf format.

Eren had them printed them out and approved by the vehicle and transportation agency in the government building beneath the palace.

Then certified the documents of the car and all of its specifications on a transport car card. Engine, year of making, passenger count with overall details were on it.

Eren had applied all of the documents, even using the police agency reclamation sheet to get the car for the cheap of just 100 bucks.

The brunette had talked to his dad in a secret deal. Jean awoke just before his birthday to get down to his houses ground floor kitchen.

His eyes bulged out seeing the van parked outside his house. He got out from the house to have a closer look at the large van.

There was a separate letter tapped to the chair of the van. He opened the doors to reveal the letter.

_"Hello, dear Jean. Think this as your birthday gift. Love, Eren Yeager._

_P.S. You own me hundred bucks for the trouble._

_P.S.S. You still are a horse face."_

After a gathering, Armin with Jean and the Connie had to leave. Eren was left with Lauda and the trio consisting of Isabela, Yan, and Furlan.

The four of them were impressed with the interior of the house. Isabel appreciated the conservatory, Yan and Furlan flattered him on the living room.

Isabel’s eyes popped out of sockets seeing that Eren had a swimming pool and a sauna. He got a snobby comment from Lauda.

Done with her tv show Mikasa had inquired to Eren if they would stay for lunchtime. Today's meal was a bowl of soup. Sliced potatoes, pasta, carrots, with a groat from grains.

Today playing a host to the four Eren was fulfilled and satisfied. The joyous and jovial mood matched the radiant skies with white fluffy clouds in the skies.

It was time to take a rest upon his bedrooms tower wall sofa.

***

Next week was a week into November. The first term was to draw to close with the December. That meant tests and exams with grading.

Each test time starting from the months start to the end would be accompanied by dead silence in the hallways. Eren had organized his lessons in a listing.

All neat and organized notes and articles. Including the folded and glued in pages lined with color markers. Eren with the laptop that he had in his handbag wrote away the articles for each subject at the Astronomy towers study room.

Research papers, study, and articles for each lesson and subject. In the end, all of them would be valued. By the end, they would go through the professor's hands that would grade them.

Red ink fixing all the mistakes and placing a final grade at the back of the page. It could be beside the red a different ink. Dimo Reeves used an emerald green color.

The art teacher used a rich magenta color pen, and the history teacher used the cyan color ink to edit the texts. All the students only could use dark blue or black ink.

Each subject had a separate color folder. Blue, yellow, and green with other folders that were piling up in his locker. They were building up.

A lot of printing, reviewing, going back to rework or edit the work. And the laws of formatting for the papers. Where to place the photos, how much distance from the edges of the page, etc.

Table of content and other iffy stuff of formatting the documents and folders. Eren had over a hundred pages of a written article printed and still on his hard drive, and even in the cloud just in case of emergency.

The USB stick could be unreliable as he had come learning in high school. But thank you modern technology of cloud data storage.

Just sit down at the computer and print the work or if it slides just download it from the internet.

That was for the works needed to be projected upon the wall. Eren had worked around picking up the tasks for each article. He could not wait for Friday.

***

A day after a Friday and they were meeting up at the town. Eren, Armin, Lauda, Yan, Furlan, and Jean as a driver of his van.

They had to take the road A35 to the fork. Before that, there was the two-level car overpass where four roads merged in to a four leaf clover.

And then the side artery road C54 to get to the land. They could take the dirt road of the service electrical substation.

Besides that, the road also was a part of the road main asphalt road service roads.

The service roads served for road maintenance. The reflective signpost marking the edges of the road. Every five years the road maintenance teams section by section would clean the roadsides.

Trash dumping was an illegal activity, even so, the roads were still had trash and garbage. That was collected not to ruin the scenery. Mostly plastic bottles and bags.

In the organized event since four years ago, there were the public cleaning works around roads. It was part of the Big Spring Cleaning. An age-old tradition all over the nation.

Included cleaning of the gardens, pruning of the shrubs and trees, cleaning up old tree leaves. Just sprucing up the surroundings of the public and private areas.

School children from elementary, middle and high school did participate in the Big Spring Cleaning.

That including assisting collecting trash along the roads in neon yellow reflective white stripe vests, cleaning leaves off from graveyards, working in the parks, their school territories.

From the main asphalt roads that saw the traffic where the affirmed service roads. Somewhere neatly going inside the forests, others were just rarely used dirt tracks.

The road maintenance crews trimmed the grass in the road free zone. A road free zone was a zone in what forest trees were unallowed to grow. Even so, there was the problem of maintaining the road.

That was the cutting down of the wild trees like bird cherry, aspen trees, and hazel since they were rather a nuisance when propagating upon the free zone.

All of them when cut like tree trunks ended in property of the country. That included the branches and cuttings. Pilled together they were left to dry before shredded into a shredder for the wood chips.

Then it was sold off by the government forestry agency. The day was pleasant for a drive. Sunny with a warmth that thawed and lowered the snow layer.

The van did drove along the snaking dirt forest road.

They did pass along a metal pylon that was a chain of the electric grid before riding away from them with Armin just sitting in front with Jean employing the GPS locator.

The groups trip end near a grassy forest meadow with a pond in the center and shrub trees growing at one edge as the van emerged from the forest.

"Ugh, that was a bit bumpy road. At least it was uniform for the rest of the road." getting out from the van Isabel straightened her arms out.

"Where are we going next? Armin did tell something of a river stream." dressed in a dark green padded jacket with a shoulder bag Yan looked around the snow-covered meadow.

Ropes and other compact tools with a shovel.

The snow had spots of yellowed grass peaking over the white snow like tufts of hair upon the white snow.

"We need to walk over the meadow. There will be a river in accordance with the map. That may be that river with that lost bridge as told in the stories." Armin told while the passengers one by one got out from the car.

In his hand, he had his smartphone. Dressed in a dark yellow mustard color jacket.

Eren was in his military camouflage jacket with a matching dark green helmet hat.

"Standing around would not get us there. And it would be tiring with the snow." surveying the surroundings of the meadow and the forest Lauda with binoculars beheld the sight.

"Do you see something of interest?" shutting the doors behind him as Jean locked the car doors with the push of a button with Yan just from the side was asking just being on the safe side.

"Yeah, I’m assured to see what is a possible clearing. It seems so, but there is a forest once again. Must be the area of the river bed."

They started walking toward the area that had to be the river bed. The snow was crunchy under the feet of the group.

"This sure brings backs nostalgia of camping." bored with the silence Furlan besides the Yan and Isabel on his other side continued on with upbeat steps.

"Eren and I have had our fair share of camping trips. Remember our first one?" smiling happy and upbeat he had a bit of nostalgia.

The trio learned that first time for the two childhood neighbors was camping just outside the house in the back yard.

For the trio had their fair share of camping trips thanks to the Furlan’s grandmother who lived outside the Mitras.

She was an inhabitant of the Hermina city. Down at the southwest region of the same named region with a climate of a Mediterranean. In the green outer suburbs of the Roman-inspired city.

It was founded in 1786 as the outermost city being located on a large peninsula outgrowth.

A peculiar city built in Roman taste like Ryse: Son of Rome game.

Jean also had a share with going to the Stohess area into the wildflower meadows of pristine nature. Eren had seen a photo of the ten years Jean sitting on a rock between wildflowers.

The photo was from that camping trip. Their chatter ended after getting in and then out from the tree trunks at the side of a river.

It was still flowing effortlessly over the sandy and stone rock filled bed. The river did have some changes with its uneven depth and shallowness.

"Hey, look there is a way to get across!" Isabel pointed toward a stone outcrop from the water standing stout and proud out from the icy waters. Damaged by watering of the river flow and the overgrown they were nothing special.

Only when scanning with a point one would see equal distribution what could be old support pylons bound with mortar. They had worn with rocks fallen out, moss covered them and one could see the spots where once trunks of wood should be.

"Armin. In that tale was a damaged wood bridge. Those must have to be the underwater stone supports to keep the bridge from rot and structural collapse."

"Hey, look the other side is full of boulders and rocks. You can use them to get across the water." Lauda got in the talk between Armin and Eren.

"Huh! Ah, that may be all that remains of the mudslide deposit. The one in the story after the explorers came to see what happened to the place. The water sure has carried most of it away leaving rocks." Isabel with grace and carefully pose walked hopping over the stones that were above the waters.

The rest of the boys followed just behind her to the other side of the river with the forest on the opposing side. A forest of trees in front once again.

"A standing border stone. These you could find outside the living settlements. They were marking signs of an approaching village, town and even city in early ages."

Still standing but worn like a silent witness was a cone stone bullet. Markings upon it long worn out with no eligible signs.

The blue eyes of Armin could not find any importance or value.

Instead, they continued on inside the forest of evergreen nettle trees and the trunks of the leaf trees sometimes letting a groan or squeak from the treetops bending.

"If the whereabouts of the church is known to Kenny, there should be an access point to the structure." Jean with the rest looked in various specs under the tree canopy.

"Or just look for a church tower." with a touch of sarcasm and humor, Connie dabbed his opinion.

"The church can be buried. Think of Pompei and San Juan Parangaricutiro and other events excluding those two since they were submerged by a volcano. Mudslides, flood and even sinkholes can submerge a building." Armin with them came halting what was to be the spot.

"Hey, look around the area in groups of two. So, you don’t get lost. Come to this spot if you find anything noteworthy." the fair-headed boy told.

Eren was with Connie in a clearing of ferns and long grass with the rest still visible in the sight.

"Ouch. That was tiring. I need a bit of rest with that heavy and bothersome rope at my back." Connie came halting with Eren in front of him.

As he took off his bag and placed it next to him, it was gone. The young buzz-cut boy wondering.

"Eren. Come instantly I discovered something again." with that raised voice Eren did turn around. His startled voice had attracted Isabel and Yan. Their move toward them signaled to the rest as one by one they came to gather at the spot.

A mound and a black hole through what had he lost his bag.

"What happened?"

"My bag vanished in a hole. Look there!" he pointed to the dried yellowed vegetation with the snow and a head-sized hole. "

"Is that an animal dig? This place is a spot for foxes."

"Yeah, Jean. As a wild fox would use clearly, a human hand handled wood. Look at the edges, it is wood planking remains."

The jagged and dank opening was taken on by Eren who was the first to get inside the opening with a rope. Walls and the bulk framing made from trunks of the trees.

The hole went down in the chill darkness. Just the breath resonated in the ear. Insight then came to the dark and muddy tile roof of the church spire.

There was a crouching human size hole made by the pickaxe with a still inserted metal coated frame. Eren did tie the rope around a second one from outside. A carabin bearing them together.

All of them wanted to be to see the church. Eren, Jean, Yan, and Furlan were ones to go down the church. They did have a radio communicator. Armin had borrowed a spare from his grandfather's company.

"I hope you know you are lowering your self into. There can be anything down there. And be careful with gas down here if there is one. I gave you gas detector if methane is down there." Armin worried as a worry wart prompted him.

"Don’t worry too much Armin. At least that rock climbing training from Mitras will come handy. And there is no gas in the tower." Eren assured him.

He had tied the detector and let it down to see if it would release a blipping sound of hazardous gases in the floor level bellow between the stone and wood beam roofing.

It was one and a half floor height to get upon the still sturdy beams with the bell. As Eren got on the floor he could see the towers window. A clapboard wood covering. One half was persisting on it hinges as behind was a rock solid earth.

Long compacted by the decades into a solid mass with no way out.

"All safe the room is stone-floored, but just in case it advised to keep to the wall. What an impressive bell." Eren illuminated the bell hanging down from the yoke beam and the clapper under the main body of the metal bell.

Behind the Eren was Yan letting the brunette to look around. A single doorway out from the tower with spiral stone steps since the construction was built in stone.

After Yan came to Jean and Furlan.

"Are you all fine?"

"Yes, Armin. See you later we will contact you through the radio. We should be going."

"Watch out for each other." those were Armin's partying words.

Beneath the bell room was a two-tower room's of the church. In the room, one floor below a mound of dirt had gotten through the window. A half cone pile of dirt and soil. The door was locked, but a kick by Jean did the deal. Yan did tell him to be careful not to bring the place down.

"There is something of significance." Before Jean could cut back Eren diverted their debate.

The room was storage for chests. Candles and candle stands. And pieces of furniture. Nothing of notable importance. The air was dry as a bone. No gasses or hard breathing from molding.

The most valuable items were candles. Bee wax candles were a gold worth in the old times. Expensive and a rarity for the days before electricity and artificially made candles. A prized commodity for not making to much of smoke and making hard to breathe with wood burning.

A lot of dirt, dust and spider webs. Even the doors fell out of the frame connecting to the stairs. The third floor below was messy. The stone cladding that once decked the walls was a jumbled mess. The scenery of a bomb carnage. Fallen out, cracks and the gaps underneath was a stone and mortar walls.

Half fallen door in a disfigured hinges. Stepping over the shambles of cracked tiles and stone all of them peaked inside the gap.

The entrance or the vestibule of the church. It was still pristine if not for some cracks that were crossing like veins. Large hulking doors on the right with the smaller sized ones.

The large ones in credence of the Medieval world for security was secured by metal strips and cladding.

Outer doors out and the intricate ones were for the nave.

There was nothing of interest but the two alcoves of statues. And the fallen down handle holder stands.

No signs of fire put out after an avalanche or never lit since the event happened in the day.

Scraps of strands and remains of banners. Pilasters still standing while one was broken in half, another bent in an angle. There was another with a fallen out mid part.

Above a chandelier hanging in just two of the four chains that were part of the central ring with a single chain.

No sign of rust upon it being cast from iron.

"Are we in earnest going there? I mean there could be..ahem. You know?" solemnly and crept Yan specified what to forsee behind those more private doors.

"That is a point that is to be expected. The inhabitants of this church and a monastery just like the town inhabitants must be overtaken by the mudslide. But being respectful is necessary. Okay."

With that Eren stepped over the fallen out stone column that had broken into several parts. Like a candy cane broken by hands into several chunks of stone.

The secondary doors behind the big entry came open without any squeaking from joints. In front a cavernous vastness of the darkness that was the nave. On the sides where the stone arches and pillars of the aisle.

Light beams from the torch lights cast the light upon the pews and benches. Fallen down chandeliers of iron with a pulley system. It was a mess of deformed benches, cracks in the plaster.

One could see the spiritual artwork on the walls and take it in.

Vibrant colors of reds, greens, blues, and yellows. Ceiling painted and in mosaics. Some spots of the drawings and mosaic were missing pulled down by gravity.

Eren skidded over a section of fallen vault rib piece. Another one had smashed into the pews and by the curve was like an elephant tusk.

"Wow, take a look up, you guys!" astonished Connie pointed upward. The windows on one side seemed ready to pop but still fiercely resisting.

They were pushed inside with the missing pieces of glass fallen out. Behind them dirt and soil with the torchlight bouncing from still undisturbed remaining glass pieces. Several cracks along with the windows.

Jean inspected the church wall above the first floor,"an impact force remains from the mud avalanche."

"The force sure was immense. The ceiling has much fallen down plasterwork and a crack, Not to boot also roots of vegetation. Look there!" a root had grown from a crack next to a pillar crawling down.

The other side in the rendition of the damaged side was miraculously intact. The stained glass intact and had withstood the most of the mudslide. Even the stay of the church beneath the ground had not mutilated them.

In the light, they could make out the north and south transepts with the center crossing. At the end was the altar in the chancel part.

Then the pull-pit that had been made from stone and wood. The top part of the wood had collapsed with the canopy on the floor next to it.

"Yan, you were spot on." the light cast upon the sacks of fabric near the chancel. Human remains of nuns in an dark brown flowing clothing. They counted eleven of them.

They had huddled together around remains of candles. Blankets and rough burlap-like fabric mattresses.

Resting side to side along with each other and one propped her head in the lap of what may be a more elderly nun.

"Do nun's always worn black clothing?"

"Not specifically and precisely Jean. In the old days, the nun’s clothing varied from order to order and even regions. The form was variable color. Black, grey, and other natural dye clothing. It’s something I picked up from that research trip for high school history class." Connie was rather a somber feeling compassion for the eleven women.

The altar was still pristine with a large bible incrusted with gems.

"This feels so abysmal. There are two doors on each side of each transept. I wonder where they lead."

It was an access doorway to the vestry area and the sacristy area behind the altar. The same side that had been damaged by the sliding mud was intact. Thick walls with a rounded end had secured the area from too much of a damage.

They did find and stumble upon a hallway to the side building of the church. The access to what may have been a passage to the monastery square was blocked with rubble.

The roof had given away with soil collapsing inside the corridor.

On another side there was nothing. No hallways or corridors. The was stocked full with cobwebs. They did find a plan for the town. Old book of baptism.

And the emotional letters of the surviving nuns tucked under the altar gilded cross. It was a diary of their dilemma. Fifteen nuns altogether had inhabited the small monastery complex with the church.

The four remaining nuns had been in the side building with access to them blocked. It was dark and sad. There were a gold wine cup and other sacramental tools.

Their dilemma was the aspect of decency. The day seemed to be lasting long with unique things emerging from the tragic past.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new NSFW chapter. Hope you like it! Please and thank you! Leave a comment.

CHAPTER 42

The adventure of the church yesterday was somber. But it had confirmed the suspicion that Kenny had been there. Besides the nun's last words in the darkness placed under the cross and even on a parchment piece in the bible, there was the written article of the pirate.

Armin had gathered the photos of the documents to have them translated from the late Latin by himself. Eren had taken the parchment of the pirate.

It was enjoyable and welcoming to get out of the church. Sitting now at the study just before the Monday he was going once again over the familiar handwriting.

_This is pirate captain Kenny Ackerman. I leave this letter as a note of me being here. I can’ believe that the tales passed to mouth to mouth has a true base of facts._

_It was a tireless work to dug up the church. We did find the tower cross thanks to Kalen tripping upon its peak by accident while taking a stroll down from the mound._

_That is the mound beneath with laid the church tower. Its side had worn off but we hid it underground once again even going as far to make a secret passage._

_Nothing of big value just some religious regalia. A splendid place to use as a hideout and a location for stashing illegal goods._

That explained the remains of the simpled wood shelves fixed with just planks and nails. Including the rounded bullets, pieces of exotic white and blue china remains. And the other items from the pirate age. Mostly at the entrance direction and the side chambers.

_We had decided to clean the main part of the entrance area. While leaving the pillars at the entrance just to side, too much of a work cleaning up._

Laziness, that's why the pillars were placed for most next to the walls and the rest remained on spot.

_We are thinking about going to the spot where the tower of the queen should be. In our exploration, we did find a passage to the side building. Rubble or stone and dirt obstructed our way._

_Chide found a way to it through the basement of the church. The place was a ruin behind a floor door. Broken and damaged wine barrels for a mass. And a room with a chest of gold. What a stroke of luck to stumble upon it. It did take a time to get the metal bars dislodged._

Oh, we did not find them. Must have been disguised. Chide must have been a male pirate of the team. He had read about him in the reward listing back at the Birtch lake museum.

_One of the rooms had been filled to half full with mud that had dried out leaving the soil. It got inside through a barred small window. The water drainage pipe helped Chide crawl all the way to the side building._

_He did find himself in the basement of what was once the enclosed garden of the monastery. The upper second floor that faced the mudslide has collapsed. One of the four doors was by the impact blown out from the frame. A heap of rock and soil._

_He needed to crawl up to get to another side of the second inner gallery. He uncovered one of the nuns crushed by a roof beam. In her hand, she had a rosary. Poor unfortunate woman! The rest of the fifteen nuns was recognized in the dormitory._

Ugh, that was some heavy stuff.

_The upper floor of the two-floor dorm had half collapsed inward. He found them in space what was a kitchen. A hole in a wall from the bedroom area may have belonged to the head nuns that were private single bedrooms._

_All of them in desperation had poisoned themselves as they were at the table with drinks cups in the hand. That was what Chide concluded. There was a Latin inscription above fireplace scrawled by charcoal._

GOD BLESS OUR UNFORTUNATE SOULS FOR WE ARE VULNERABLE AND FEARFUL.

_There were several spots of damage and collapses with mud having been found inside. Primarily windows were the weak spots. The area facing the first impact had the most of damage. The walls had buckled inward._

_Too much of a damage to fix and repair. I have decided to leave the area alone on its own. This place could be a perfect hideout. Not to mention the one with the tower. Close by is a river we could use for boats._

_I place this paper as a record of me being here. If at all someone stumbles across this spot and we have long abandoned it. I also told my motley crew to leave the nuns alone. Let their bones to rest for their eternal sleep._

_Kenny Ackerman the pirate captain of Crimson Dager._

So, Kenny had traveled to the tower and the location of the burned town. The handwriting was a direct match. The same feather ink pen lettering.

But the ink was bit lighter in the lettering. Eren refolded the yellowed pages and took them to the painting. Push on the switch after opening the painting let the wall panel to open. Eren placed it as a valuable treasure in water and airtight box with the other document.

Yesterday they had gotten home at almost four of the clock. They had occupied time wondering the church interior and using the map of the town to outline the buried town in a map.

Armin then would be able to use the land to overlay colored lines of a satellite image. It was a town of thirty buildings with a single main street. Not to exclude the single side street that was a t junction.

They had found the graveyard of the town. If one could call that area a graveyard. Allocated a distance from the town on a side hill.

A large two football field area enclosed with a fence of rocks. There were gaps with the fence desegregated and demolished by the time. Trees and shrubs had invaded the space. Eren had found a flat grave slab. Thanks to the edge peeking from the detritus of tree leaves. Most of the grave slabs had fallen over.

But they were exclusive things since most had to be a simple grave markers. A pile of stone, mounds, wood crosses that had long rotted away.

They for most had found the rock built mounds or pyramid cones. Moss covered and buried by the decades of leaves piling up in layers.

For most, they were describable as simplistic and practical grave markers.

They had done with hiding the entryway. Eren happy and thoroughly chilling. Happy with a smile on his lips since he had Monday, Tuesday off from university.

He had enough credit points and had a letter of confirmation to visit a lecture in the Mitras University that was a two-hour lecture.

It was past eleven in the day as Eren got all dressed up. Coat, hat and a scarf with shoes. Bestowing a kiss upon a cheek of Mikasa and wishing her best for the second year test studies.

Mikasa told him she had the townhouse stocked a bit with drinks from yesterday when she had traveled there to see a movie. That was with her friends that waited for her.

Eren got in his Bently to drive to the station. After parking it in the storage and securing it with a security lock in the garage the young male had to wait for the speed train. He had paid a deposit for two extra day storage.

There was an app called Paradis National Rails or PNR in an acronym. It was a practical one. In it you could learn the train line direction; time, buy a ticket, price of the travel, stations, etc.

Included was the electronic payment for car storage, transport, buying food from service car, receiving a QR code, to print out a ticket if one used the train sparingly.

Or if one was a frequent train user, the PNR card was a convenient tool. In each station, there was the electronic cash register. Just placing of bills or coins in a corresponding input slot with the card inserted inputted the same value in the card.

And before once the train rolling at the station one could place the card against the registry terminal as it allowed to pick the route. The terminal would process the price deducting it from the card and adding to a microchip inside a card the travel data. The same thing could be done to the app.

That data was the passenger's name and a clients number if he/she had registered for the card, an app with the date of the travel and the point of boarding and deboarding with a price. The chip in card and mobile phone could save up to five ride registration slots before being overwritten with new data.

"You have arrived at Nexus station. The current time is 13:50 with the temperature outside at -11 degrees. Thank you, for using PNR train lines." resounded a females voice in the interior of the train with the metallic aerodynamic body of it approaching the end of the track.

A hissing sound and the doors opened to the train platform. Eren took the up route to the inner city train that would take him to the townhouse.

It was warm inside the townhouse thanks to the Mikasa. She had put a timer for the heating system on. The hidden away electronic interface behind the wood panel.

More advanced than the one in his house since the townhouse had more floors in the count. After getting inside he checked all of the data from the electronic controls.

Setting the temperature for the rooms and water Eren walked to the kitchen. It was some time for shopping. From a standing closet with a hook, he fished out two fabric shopping bags.

After locking up the boy walked out down the stone steps upon the walkway. Neatly trimmed hedges and the naked tree branches.

A train ride to the Oriental district border.

His goal was the Prasara building. The same building that had the Ratan spice shop. Eleven floors or with basement a twelve-floor old style building.

Built in the year 1868 it was an early high scraper ancestor clad in red sandstone. The entryway was decorated by an intricate Hindu carving in the red sandstone relief. And the arched arches of Red Fort in Agra.

The property had for its inception and construction belonged to a family from India. Vaishyas or merchant caste of Yadavi family. They had left to get free from the caste system not being just satisfied with merchant work.

Five generations had passed by from that time when the wealthy merchant family arrived at Mitras. There were many communities scattered across all of the city. Hindu, Buddhist, Taoist, Jewish and other temples and places of religion.

Yadavi family was a friend of Yeager family thanks to his dad. The two of the family sons named Uchit the oldest son and Viaan the second eldest. The building was an apartment building. Each floor had large six private residential apartments. Rental and also sold ones.

Most were rental with the rest being sold ones. The families were knowing of each each thanks to the Mitras University days. Eren’s father studied medicine and research of it. Viaan was at the same year of entry as him and studied in surgery to become a doctor. Both became friends for life.

A long and fruitful friendship of both playing and discussing medicine. A tennis match of ideas represented like a tennis ball hit back and forth to each other. It culminated beeing inviting each family to significant events. Get-togethers, birthdays, and writing to each other when close to each other's houses.

They were the biggest of supporters for Eren’s mothers funeral. Mostly helping out with catering to the funeral meal. And the family was a sizable one with fourteen members. The family inhabited the top two floors of the residence.

Uchit was two years ahead of studying economy. While Viaan worked as a doctor of surgery. Their sister Aarani was the oldest one of the three children. She managed the family restaurant. Uchit did run several businesses.

Dry cleaning, restaurant, the spice shop with food, electronics repair, and the jewelry shop. He for most did run the financial aspects of the business chain. His main joy and spot being the spice shop with food where one could stumble upon him.

Eren had used all the services of the shops. The dry cleaning shop to get his suit in the townhouse cleaned for that event at the building named Top of the World before Mikasa traveled abroad.

Restaurant when he felt like not cooking and just going out. Spice and the food shop to get ingredients for exotic meals that could be rice curry, etc. Electronic repair shop to get a bit of advice in building a Toshiba laptop. High-quality screen, the fastest processing power, and a large terabyte memory.

And custom made jewelry for Mikasa's birthdays. Each one began as a sketch and then a drawing made by Amol Yadavi. The father of the two sons.

He was a professional metallurgist, gemologist, and a jeweler. Eren instead going through the shop went inside the building main entrance.

A long hallway of intricate marble Moorish multifoil blind arches.

A frontal hexagon rotunda before ending in a central lobby.

An impressive Narain Niwas Palace interior greeted him. Crimson red and white floral details embellishments with the jali screens.

High above his head the railings of each floor with two elevators at the front. The top was colored with a stained glass dome in the center of what was the Hindu symbol of OM. A mantra of Hinduism or embodiment of the universe and its harmony.

Just above the elevators was a large mural designed by Sanjay  Yadavi the son of Uchit. Aged seventeen he was artistically gifted in the traditional arts of painting. It was produced in a glorious and colorful Hindu painting.

Inspired by the Avatar the Last Air Bender he had undertaken an elemental depiction of each element with Hindu gods.

From left to right wind god Vayu with his bluish skin and four arms, the six-handed and red skinned god of fire Agni, the god of water Varuna with his four arms. Buhmi the goddess of the earth with her black flowing hair and four arms.

And between all of them in the center the eight-armed goddess of cosmic energy Shakti. The rest of the three gods were without unusual skin color. But they were draped in their religious regalia and flowers with jewelry. It was given more pizzas with the jewel stones made from colored glass.

"Eren. Come here, darling boy. Look at you. You have become taller." Shama Yadavi greeted him dressed in a churidar. She was the patroness of the family and a wife of Amol. In her white streaks betraying her age, even if she looked thirty, she was forty-seven.

Her husband showed his age as jet black hair had gone to a silver white-haired man with a matching circle beard.

In his nose wafted the aroma of saffron perfume.

"It's nice to see you Shama. Sorry, for not being visiting you. The university is keeping me busy."

"It's fine my dear. I know how it is. My two sons and a daughter to also went to university. And since it is the end month of the year it has to be stressful." with a matte orange-red lipstick, she kissed him on a cheek.

"Let’s get up to the apartment. I want to hear more about your life. Your father yesterday contacted and chatted with Viaan talking about some new research."

She with Eren got inside the elevator to the top floor. The top floor was as one imagined it. A beauty and fitted interior of Indian furniture, jali screens, arches, and windows.

Built like a haveli for the main part with matching the taste of furniture and bright exotic interiors of colors. The central courtyard covered by a glass dome. Bright blues, yellows, reds, and oranges, etc. The varied medium of wall decors from paint, wood, fabric, stone and mixed mediums.

On the roof, a covered garden with a roof could be opened and shut. Five years ago the property had gone through a massive renovation.

All the pipes, wiring, refitting was a tremendous work. As a historic building, it did have a grant from the historic building registry.

One had to fill in the registry and fill the form of expenses. A list of a budget to a strict detail listing of the material price and usage. Eren did catch up with Yadavi family. The youngest in the family was just six years old.

The oldest one was the grandmother Unaisa. An adorable and kind elderly lady with a creative passion for dry flower art. She greeted the young male with a hug and homemade laddu sweets.

She had a heavy Indian accent. Eren did love and found them intriguing and enjoyable. Be it a Scottish, Irish, English, French, etc.

Eren had not come visiting them empty-handed. He had dropped at Hanges bakery to get his order. Angel food cake with a filling of mango cream blended with carrot juice. Before baking the dough was filled to the middle.

Then a metallic tube of several segments would be placed. On a side was special hooks to hold the tube in place as the rest of liquid dough was poured over to the top.

After baking and demolding from the mold, the holding hooks realized the supports for the segmented metal tube. Then it could be pulled out, a buttering of the outer metal shell did the trick. Then prepare the mango and carrots for the filling.

Filling in the void the exit was shut with a sponge cake plug. It depended on the process of chilling or using an agar jelly to turn the filling solid. Or leave it on its own if it was a solid creamy mass.

Aarani the blue-eyed beauty of the family thanks to her mother side of the family having European blood did help Eren out seeing his shopping bags. She had married Erno Laksinen. A Finnish descent man. Her husband owned a fine furniture company made to order individualized pieces.

Aarani was a light copper-skinned beauty with long black hair that reached down to her hips. Sometimes free to fall, braided in a single braid, or done by her brother's daughter Xiti in intricate braidings like Danerys Tageryan or elven arrangement.

That was two parted strands in front being the main accent with hair decorations. Passion red colored lips, expressional mascara eyelashes, warm and welcoming aura with a smile made her a master to make all relax around her.

Eren got two hours later with his bags full back home. Next, after emptying the bags he wanted to get to the Grand Royal Plaza department store.

With the December chill air, the department store looked like a mirage floating upon the white snow. Yellow, white and colored lights from inside and outside illuminating the see-through glass walls.

Christmas decorations and lights decked the walls from top to bottom each floor. Thanking the remodeled historic escalator that could have been a fire hazard until a refit. The wood parts of the steps had been improved to the metal.

And the gunk of hundred years collecting beneath the escalator. From coins, dirt, and grime with chewing gum and other items fallen from hands and pockets.

There was Mitras Weekly article of discovering a rare green sapphire ring that had belonged to a woman from hundred and nine years ago. A lady named Ophelia Storberg had lost it as the ring got returned to Milicent Osberger. Her direct descendant with an accompanying photo of the Victorian era female picture in the article.

Eren halted in his walking of the second-floor gallery surveying a familiar face.

Eld Gin getting out from the Monsieur Bourbon wine lounge. Eren decided to trot down the side step stairs to talk to the blond man. His beard seemed to have grown a bit longer and more pronounced.

"Ah, Eren. Nice to see you? What are you doing here in the city?"

"Two free days to hang around the city and a lecture in the Mitras University." the man was tipsy. For certain. Eren had experienced it since the first barbeque at the Smith estate.

"Where are you going?"

"I was thinking to go to the Saturn Cinemax. There is a movie I have desired to see for a time. It had been pushed back, and back. You get it?" walking side by side they walked the ground avenue in a trend of Eiffel Tower and Victorian cast iron fashion.

"Yeah. Tell me what is the name of the movie."

"Madam Bollinger."

That was a movie Eren had planned to see also, a historical drama of war background. "I too wanted to see it."

Saturn Cinemax was a French baroque cinema built inside the complex of the department store under one of the five dome areas. The rich color of stained Tiffany quality glass dome above the head. The above cover dome with clear glass parts let inside the daylight.

A mechanism could avert it when needed.

They did order tickets and popcorn with drinks for the movie session. The tragic and historic movie of Madam Bollinger as retold by her diary before the First World War. Found in an attic of a house that was once a pensioner residence.

The two had a wall side row seat upon the second-floor horseshoe tear. Above it was the more private third-floor level. Today the theater was filled to a capacity of 73 % being an evening viewing. It did break into five sections because of entry doors.

Darkness submerged the interior as the light sconces dimmed with the film starting with an intro. Eren had a hatched an idea in his head from the moment he spotted Gin wonder out from the wine lounge. A gnawing bug of an idea.

He was feeling naughty and saucy with an impish wanton desire. Oh, god. Like instead of Arya Starks kill list his lineup was a screw index of male staff of Smith villa.

Eren several minutes in the movie with his hand upon the popcorn tub and the left one free let it reach out. He froze a bit feeling the warmth emanating from the fit legs.

Getting toward with the determination. Gin did not respond at all as Erens hand landed on the man's crotch. The man seemed to be dazed or in a state of bliss with the brunette running along with the clothed member under the jeans.

Those nimble fingers were making it inflate as the fingers slid over the covered cock. A slight breath coming out from those nice lips.

Not as pronounced as Erwins, still tempting.

There he was sliding his hand over the cock with other strangers next to them. Five by five rows with walkways between.

Finally seemingly coming out from the state of support or just enjoy with the jean fibers rubbing against sensitive nerve endings.

Since they were at the top of the row of the second tear and with the darkness it was just handy with the balcony being for the most part empty. With the small popcorn tub out and empty.

Eren put his finger on his mouth. This method always worked for him as a charm. Not to make the zipper resound in someone's ears he carefully jerked it down. Underneath was something unexpected and kinky? A black and mesh sport boxers with fabric in front and back with rest a see trough.

Lose words can sink ships but running those lips over that bulge with a musky musk of light sweat was the gratification of heavens. 8.5 inches as Eren would note. That was for a later.

It was not thick but neither thin of a moderate girth. The man had a turmoil as he tried keeping silent and not to produce or make guttural sounds that could draw attention.

The brown eyes of Gin looked into Erens green with an agreement to be as much silent as they could be. Eren could no tell what color his dick was in. At least with his lips around the head in the semi-darkness had an arrow-headed top. From thick base to the thining top.

His crotch was hairy one. The pubes above the cock was a nice aphrodisiac of an aroma that made his cock feel like iron rod ready to explode in a thousand pieces.

Eren had slipped the metal button trough letting the jeans open. The man had nice and voluptuous balls. Slithering with his tongue over the balls making the blond man's jaw shut and face muscles straining.

Bobbing up and down salivating the dick skin. The hands reached out and under the shirt of the Gin. The relief of the skin and the muscles. Pecs and six packs. The man was a fitness lover and that definitely showed in that yummy broad chest.

Eren went for the nubs and a cock almost popped out from his mouth with the excitement of heartbeat from the root base. The man's chest and hips gyrated upward and down with the bent back.

Time to spice up the things. Eren relaxed his throat muscles not to be overcome with gagging reflex. The taste of precum was sharper and tangier to his tongue.

One hand around the cock pulling down and up. Rhythmically and upon the warm flesh in his hand with pulse coursing rough the cock.

Twitch, tweak the organ bloated in length with the blond man hands gripping the hand rest in an iron grasp. A thick gooey cum flooded Erens oral cavity. He definitely had held back from masturbation for some while.

Eren almost would have choked upon the load if he had not pulled his mouth back and with an eagerness swallowed the incoming load.

What the? He is still hard. Must have been saving for a long time or he is just pent up. Eren licked over the head and saw the curtains by eye corner. Oh, how I let it slip from my mind.

Eren had been at the Saturn Cinemax several times.

One time he wandered off and had a recognition what lied behind them. A niche of oval elongated venting grill.

Perfect! He still had that harmless bottle of skin care oil from the drop at Oriental area.

Eren got near his ear and whispered, "Don’t cause a ruckus. Come with me for a moment and try to not to arouse suspicion."

There they were behind the curtains in the niche. Both were hidden perfectly by the large velvet dark red curtains.

One had been replaced to lube his anal hole as he fingered it. A sexual intermission as the other hand was lubing the hard penis. Up and down making the engorged muscle cock slippery and all lubed. Eren did ask him if he had any sexual unprotected encounters or if he was negative. A fine and confident reply. "Then let's go ahead." in a barely audible whisper, he spoke in his ear.

The boy rested against the wall in a search inspection standing pose. Both open palms on the wood paneling as the slick and slimy cock head came against his opening.

Oh, god! Oh, yeah. This mood is unbelievable and heavenly. That was all in his mind with that genitalia raming into his gut. If only his eyes could become hearts from the lust.

In and out the hips that were pronounced gluteus medius muscles with the tensor ones at the hips. Standing in a pose of squatting crab the much taller man had fun.

Still, it was a razor edge not to go out with the sound of flesh against flesh. Forward and back articular joint muscles rising upward under that found light pink skin.

There was a moment where they had to hold breath with a one-man rising up and getting out of the movie. It seemed to that man had a call of some kind of importance.

They did get on with the fucking. Oh, my, my! I’m going shoot. Eren wanted to yell that out but he; bit in his lip to hold it back. The cock’s knob went over his prostate once more. His one leg was raised up for an easier penetration as the man nailed him.

He was thrust against the wall with the cock embedded in his intestines. Eren felt the head came to rest on his shoulder. Those blond strands tickling against the skin.

It felt sensual, affectionate and intimate. He could feel goosebumps forming on his skin as he shot in a tissue.

At that same lips nipped upon his skin as a second load flooded his insides.

With a slow motion, the anal cavity was devoid of the hard cock. For a brief moment, it was connected with a cum strand. Eren wished it could have more of time inside him. Both got cleaned up with the hand tissues.

Then a half an hour in the seats of the cinema while Eren could feel the cum loads inside him. It made him horny again. They did finish attending the rest of the movie.

"How about instead of staying in a hotel. You come to my place. I have a nice townhouse. There is a historic swimming pool, and a sauna or a shower." with a wide smile that seemed to go to ear from ear suggested Eren.

"I will keep to that. But no sexual play just relax," spoke Gin.

"I can’t keep that promise. The young can be horny out of blue."

He reached with his hand out giving a feel of the man's nice buttock. It was a fleshy and mushy mound of twins. One could get assmatized with those perky mounds. And it was in the corner of the metro train to a way to Eren’s residence.

It was past eight in the evening when the hard rubber shoes stepped over the entry.

Eren with ease set a third-floor guest bedroom for the fair-haired man. Uncovering the mattress, using the bed sheets and blankets to get the four poster bed ready. The full oak French Empire wood-paneled room with the wood parquetry was done for the stay.

It was finalized with the fluffy pillows as the blankets set inside the bed covers. The man named Eld was in the living room watching tv.

At the same time in the oven was reheating a spiced lamb. The second tier had a pilaf and the third Gobi masala given to him by Aarani and her niece Niketa.

It was a part of a check out the food, and the spiced lamb was homemade. With the ding, the food was done as the boy set the food plates and the utensils down on the table.

This was ludicrous for Eren remaining a night with a man that fucked him in a movie theater. Did not arouse too much of troubled emotions. He sorta did make him horny involuntary when he needed to clean up his cum from his bum.

Eren invited him down from the large living room facing the street to the floor below. The dining room was an idyllic spot for conservation and a meal.

Just perfect to flesh out the man's background. Eren had gleaned several facts about Eld Gin at the garden barbeque, the Christmas party, etc.

Eld Gin was, for the most part, lived his childhood in Nedley before moving to Mitras and from there to Trost town. Nedley was a north region.

Agriculture region and forestry with deep snowfall like in Switzerland. It was because it was a northern region that saw rather swift snow falls.

He enjoyed sex being a hidden homosexual. The man was seemingly distraught by telling this. Eren did make him comfortable and retold his own personal problems. The demons that nagged him and the worries always faded away as one got older.

His parents as Eren had learned had passed away from this mortal realm because of an accident. Flight PA-275. Eren had heard about the flight crash. There were twenty survivors from the crash from the tail section.

His parents had not died on the flight, but the fault was the disintegrating and broken off wing that crashed upon their parent's vacation house. He had survived being with his grandmother while studying in highs school.

It was a freak accident. The grandmother became the caretaker of him. He did inherit his parent's inheritance and insurance from the insured cabin house that had burned down. The bodies of his parents were found in the basement preserved thanks to the basement being made from stone.

They had suffocated with the smoke and the air stolen by the fire flames.

The top two floors had burned down to the ground level or close with firefighters setting the fire out after the plane crash. Seven firefighter cars and more medical care to treat the survivors with rescue helicopters.

Compensation from the airline for razing the house and for their parent's death. It was enough to let him study at the university. He did join and got in the Reiss Wall Maria University.

Those times were hard with rich snob terrorizing him. In the response, he got the interest of Erwin who was three years ahead of him.

He did take him under his wing and support. Just two years later his grandmother after graduating university and working in Mitras would pass away.

She had gotten sick and was hospitalized, in the end, she never left it alive. A detrimental case of disease had gained control by an infection damaging her lungs and kidneys. He unlike with his parents had the last chance to talk to her.

Wow, that was more tragic than Eren’s life. Loosing all and being all alone.

"Enough the sadness. I have a better proposal. Just follow me up." Eren took him by the hand after they had cleaned up the dirty dishes. Eren had put the rest of lamb chops for breakfast in cooking aluminum and the fridge.

Eren holding the man's hand dragged him up and up the square spiraling steps to the top. He blocked his eyes with a scarf and made him follow.

As Eren pulled the scarf off from his eyes in his sight was an awe-inspiring spectacle of lights. They were at the glass pavilion. The iron rails, brick walls and grill medallions with the U shaped gaps willed with intricate ironworks came in sight from the large windows.

White and green with trellis work inside and outside. Palace Sanssouci and Versailles inspired with a central pavilion.

The most magnificent was the town lights of beauty. Glittering and swanning lights with the towering business district highrises in the distance. A beautiful scenery spot that Eren occupied at evenings whenever being at the townhouse.

In the dark evenings, he would turn off all of the lights and wonder about the mirage of lights. Sitting on the conservatory furniture drinking either juice or something alcoholic.

Just dreaming as they were chatting in the soft amber led light illuminated walls. He had the room filled with varied palms. Kentia, Areca, Phoenix, Christmas, Bamboo species, etc. A gallery of palm plant exhibition.

Tubes were hidden from sight supply them with water through computer settings. Most of them were hardy plants. Needing watering at rare times.

At ten after drinking some juice and talk they did decide to go down for a swimming pool and sauna. Green marble and black marble swimming pool area with an alcove in with was a marble sculpture with a small fountain. Above it was the light oculus of the light shaft/

Seashells, set upon boiserie brass frames. The steam room was a pink marble one with beveled glass tile light sconces. Having a swim and a lounging upon the bespoke stone lounge chairs adapted to human body curves in the steam room.

Eren made a spectacle in the steam room with the side shower cabin. His legs visible as he pushed. The string of cum sliding down his leg tights in front of the brown eyes clear to see.

Around his waist was a towel from with he got rid.

The man was utterly silent with the show. It got sultrier as Eren decided to turn the heat up. Spreading his legs and fingering his hole in front of him with the cum.

It worked like a magic as the man had a hard on pitching that towel around his hips.

"Come on big boy. Do you need an invitation? He-he-he." Eren teased him.

Gin did respond tearing his towel off with the full hardon in sight. Extra two loads inside him got deposited and cleaned out with an enema. He had bought a set for that.

Eren had used the watery load to have a facial for his face. And even used the cock as a loli pop. With the precum as a lip balm draining the blond man's balls.

It was past eleven in the evening as Eren kissed the man with a good night. Getting inside the bed Eren felt fulfillment and comfort getting under the bedding.

Warmth on the skin and his hole and sexual drive spent with a full stomach he dozed off fast.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an in tour sight of the Smith family and their wealth. And insight into Erwin's childhood. Also in the next chapter.

CHAPTER 43

Eld Gin had left after a nine a clock partaking of a breakfast made by Eren. The lamb with eggs and with a loaf of toasted bread. After wishing him a nice day the boy was on his own in his luxurious townhouse.

He had an entire day for himself free from the university. Next day he had two-hour lecture before returning back to the Trost town.

Ormolu furniture needed polishing around specific rooms. Dusting the large French Empire mantel clock in the living room. Renaissance parade armor shield next in the library above a mantle with the Japanning screen in the corner.

He finished the cleaning in his father's study with the duster upon the Opus Interrasile egg that was a candy bowl. Setting all of the cleaning tools Eren decided to delve into Mitra's life.

Take a stroll between the trees of Mitras Central park. And see what was going out in the city. The traffic outside was a lively one. A sound of car engines, sometimes a car beep as the turn lights switched on.

The huge park trees had lost their leaves, but the evergreen still whereas proud as ever. Sunny and all blue skies with no cloud present. The central Crown lake with its allegory metal fountain of nymphs was frozen over.

One area was cleaned for skating. Once could buy hot drinks from a booth if needed with was a part of a roofed historic pavilion.

Yesterday's snowfall had been cleaned yesterday. Clean and long paths off shooting from each other in the territory.

Eren had wondered on the other side of the park to the West. In his emerald long coat, that was a quite a fashion statement fit to measure. And a knitted French beret with an orange scarf gifted him three years ago by Devin, a son of Uchit Yadavi.

Step by step Eren got out from the park walking along the outer perimeter fence of the park.

"Eren, is that you? Over here! Oh, my god! It is you." a familiar voice he had overheard from gathering at the Smith villa and the royal palace. Amelia Smith.

She had a fluffy coat which was made to look like a sheep's wool. And it was made from it, that was the outer layer with the four layers underneath. Eren ha picked knowledge from the lower floor fashion studies of the Star tower.

That was the meaning of undercoats, layering, fabric lining, etc. The brunette brisk walk came to halt regarding the setting.

He was next to the Gilding street mansion as the street sign indicated. The side section next to the Long West avenue stretching in the full span of the huge park. How didn't he notice that?

The mansion itself had a noticeable presence. Long iron and stone pillar balustrade behind with was a snow-covered area that should have to be front lawn and yew shrubs planted near. Above the naked trunks and branches and the thuja trees soaring up was the front central edifice with the offshoot wings. It loomed proudly above the street.

Behind the house was the garden area fenced off with tall and decorative metal spikes.

Eren had not noticed until now that the rooftop of the mansion was decorated by statues. A five of them upon the roof.

A majestic gate as an entry point with a flourished S in black iron above the heads on gates.

"How are you? I thought I just let my imagination get best of me, but it is really you. What are you doing in Mitras? Are you staying at your townhouse? The one you mentioned in the Christmas gathering at Erwin’s villa." the welcoming woman greeted him with a hug.

What was that tempting aroma? It felt so good for his nose. Eren wanted to know what was that aroma but held back as the woman stepped back from the hug.

Amanda was dressed in fashionable winter clothing with a hood cap. It was a fine and refined faux fur coat of a minx and sheep's wool made by Green Sacristy.

Green Sacristy was a new project of science adventure. Creating a fur coat from natural materials like creating from a milk a fabric known as milk silk.

"Want to come with me to the house? I just came from the hairstylist. There is a performance I got hired to perform in the evening.

"I’m good with that. I have this day free." Eren was mostly driven by curiosity. On the world behind those grey walls of the stone. A glimpse of Erwin and maybe his childhood. He had no insight of with place of two he had lived for most.

Approachin' the large seven window central part he counted the windows. Seven in a row in the middle and five by five on each side. All framed using chambranle made of stone.

Over the frozen downtrodden snow, the two of them approached the doors of the sizable property. Beneath a stone arch of cast iron railing toward the main entry. It was steps up to the second floor with the visible base floor.

Behind the sturdy walls was a lavish and stately opulent world. The full forty room building from the top third floor down to the first ground floor. The doors of bolection embellishing opened inward. Thirty rooms under one roof.

The front lobby hall was a sophisticated room of many molding methods and applications. Dado rail, egg-and-dart, rossete, strapwork, etc.

Architrave doorway luring one to see what was behind them from the high ceiling two-floor room with a central twin grand staircase.

"Let me take you to the wardrobe to take the clothing off. Do you wish for something? Tea, coffee or some snacks. I know how about I just ask Donell to prepare a small brunch."

"Who is he?"

"A butler. We have maids and other servants just eight of them in all. Come along, now. Let's go to the Cloisonné room."

"Umm, what is that word?"

"Cloisonné is an ancient technique for decorating metalwork objects or you can just call it an enamaling. Now let’s go! I will take to the room, after that I need to get Donell to make something for both of us and then we can talk."

Over the fine marble inlay tiles and under the stairs to a hallway.

Dissecting from one end to another piercing through the main body and wings. Light bluish and lilac color hallways with intricate candelabra wall lights.

The hallway had armoire, commode, cabinet or cupboard furniture of fine craftsmanship. A furniture fit for royalty from rococo, and baroque, etc.

Passing double doors in front, they ended in a large room with two windows much taller than normal humans and doorway out on the garden at the back of the house. There was an ample amount of daylight flooding inside from the Georgian windows.

Two twin doorways to various sides of the house led out from the fine lacquered wood room. Which what for certain had an olive green silk Damask wallpaper set in the frame and raised panel walling?

Dentils carved up above the edges of the ceiling. Encoignure cupboards in the corners stacked with intricate cloisonné works. In the green eyes, all of the room fixtures was an enameled interior item. Two sets of enameled twin light lamps, vases, an intricate clock on a fine table stand.

Colorful and bright colors of blues, green, etc. The furniture was a Victorian taste and style of a nobility.

"Wait here, would you? Take a look around, take a seat if needed." with that Amelia got out from the room into the hallway.

The interior was different than the Yadavi family households. The household did have a Kashmir walnut wood carving interior pieces. Mysore rosewood inlay statue of elephant inlaid with mother-of-pearl resting on an enamaled base.

Eren recognized it because of the Indian family possessing one of Ganesh made in sandalwood and decorated with garnet. Their residence was filled with Sankheda and Nirmal furniture both were distinct but with familiar inclination.

The walls were covered in metallic brass, gold, silver frames with slip molding. Oak, olive, and other motives from cross band to more intricate ones.

Inside them where the scenery of flower vases, humans of definitely noble pedigree, nature sceneries of natural vistas. In some even humans and animals while in other ships, buildings and streets. A painting of Smith family painted in oils was in the collection of the many paintings.

Eren took a seat in the chair with an elaborately carved splat. Its bottom was padded with olive green matching motive as the wall.

It was comfortable sitting at the round table with a sight upon the outdoors while arms rested against the armrests.

It was time to wait for a moment. Taking in the details of the four walls.

There was a creak as the doors opened and Eren thought that would be Amelia. Instead, it was one of the Wilhelm Smith.

"Oh, a familiar face. Nice to see you Eren. How are you doing?" the blond man shut the doors behind himself. He walked to the same round table and took a seat down at it.

"I'm doing good. The half term is at the end fro the most. It is two weeks worth of vacation. I read you made a new acquisition of a brand new shipbuilding hangar."

It did make the much older brother of Erwin smile, "Clever boy, you do follow the news. It is true we did acquire the new shipbuilding hangar in the shipbuilding region to east named Chlorba."

The region of Chlorba was a hub of maritime business. Santher city serving as the main naval hub of the island nation. The headquarters of Navy, Airforce, and Military.

Each branch of the military had separate headquarters and even academies located in the Chapel mountains. A chain at the east coast. Besides, the military branch academies in the mountains were police and firefighter academies.

Santher was a shipbuilding and repair port. Cranes and rolling gantries rising up above the dockyards. Sporadically one could spot the looming bodies of the two large aircraft carriers operated by the nation.

The navy had four amphibious assault ships. Four amphibious command vessels with two amphibious transport dock ships. Three dock landing ships with ten cruisers and twelve destroyers. Seven frigates with two mine countermeasure ships. And eight patrol ships with two submarines.

"Anyhow. I hope to see you around. That is for the future, do you have a house address? Or anything how to get in contact with you."

"You're in luck. Hange was lamenting and ranting that I should get a visit card made just for me. She did ask Devin from the print shop Faltors in the town to make a batch of custom ones for me." Eren had ten of them in his wallet.

They were nice ones. Fine paper and a print. The card had all of the data like his contacts and the address. Eren transferred it over from his hands to the man.

"Those are some good quality. I can tell just by the experience."

The doors once again opened this time it was Amelia with a man tracking behind with a food stand of four tiers. Round glasses with shining brass frames and with the mustache. The man had a neatly pointed chin beard giving him an educated and formal appearance while dressed in a suit.

He was white-haired as age had made his hair whiter. All of them were stilled to perfection and immaculate precision.

"Good day, young sir. You must be the new guest named Eren. Welcome to the Smith family Gilding street residence. My name is Donell. If you need anything I may be in your service." With a polite and stern vibrant voice greeted the man.

He placed the sumptuous food on the table. There he was seated at the table with Amelia as Wilhelm Smith excused himself.

Eren ultimately saw Amelia without the hat and the hairstylist sure had done an immaculate job on her long locks. All formed and curled up with an intricate braided knot at the top of the heads back.

"It is a beautiful hairstyle."

"Why thank you for the compliment. I find your hedgehog rather adorable and cute." she had a smile of brilliant white teeth with a nude matte lipstick. It did make Eren to at least fix his hair with some amusement from the older female.

Donell after setting up the food came with the silver tray of teacups.

Upon the tea plates where teacups. Then there were silver spoons, a milk jug, hot water teapot, sugar bowl with sugar metal holders, and tea infusers.

A dish of cut up lemon slices and the dry loose tea itself in a tin jar. And an empty plate to place the used tea infusers.

"Thanks, Donell, you can go now."

"Yes, madam." with that the man had gone.

"How old is Donell if I may ask? He seems to be in his fifties."

"Ha-ha-ha. If Donell had stayed for a second, he would be entertained. He is sixty-eight of age. He is moderate of a traditionalist family coming from a long line of servants."

"What? I did not understand that. Give me more details." Eren followed the hand movement of Amelia as she poured the hot water in his cup.

"Will you drink your tea with milk?"

"Yes."

"Good. Donell is a part of the old age of servants and a patronage system made by the Smith family. With the help of hands in the household, they would receive roof, money and other benefits working here. His family has worked in the households of this family for over six hundred years. Even married in the family."

"What he is a Smith family member." that's why he was not telling his surname just his name.

"No, no, you got it wrong. He is not a Smith, but Donell Albith. Albith family are a part of hereditary knights in the grey book. Donell is a distant cousin seven times removed."

Ah, that made a sense, "Speaking of with my family has direct landgrave ancestry, but in this nation, this title is non-confirmed one just like furst, the hedge knight, etc. I did not know that if it had not been for my interest to see my family history. With the mental things aside, is your sister at the university?" she took a glance down in the cup with the amber liquid.

It turned pale with the adding of milk as she stirred the liquid with the spoon with two cubes of sugar in it.

"Yes, she is in the university in the second year course. By that in Calaneth Social and Culture University."

That lit up the face of her as an firework's, "OMG, I can’t believe that. I was a student there. I can still recall the spot of my dorm room and each day going off to lessons the same route."

"You were studying there?"

"Yes. I decided to enroll there since it was a pleasant place just for me. My group's teacher was a lay named Adriela Briggs. She may look like a beautiful Valkery but she assertively had a character of a prison warden and a mouth of a drunk sailor."

"Pfffft. That was consequential and at the same time engrossing portrayal."

"It is true as they come. She is from a military family living in Santher city. An only daughter with four brothers. Plus she is a smoker that had a mean streak if someone agitated her too much."

"Your life must be busy with the end of the first term. Erwin's mom is rather pre-occupied with the new exhibition in the Paradis National Museum."

"I overheard Erwin talking with Mike that there was a break in but nothing was taken from the Kenny Ackerman exhibition that Erwin’s mom is working on."

"My, you have sharp ears. A fallen decal from the museum facade had fallen from the roof upon the electric box. The inspector on the case suspected it was a break-in since they did find a footmark at the fire escape with the pull stairs down. The bet is that somebody damaged the electric box. For that not to happen again the box will be covered by a metal cover frame box for extra security."

Another break-in, first the sunken palace then the museum. Not an arbitrary pick of events."Aha. That painting, is it Erwin? There is no signature in front."

"Oh, you mean that fruit bowl of silent nature. Yes, that is his hand work. Most of his creations from his younger years are in the S mansion. Now that we are speaking about art. I should call up Arlina and tell you may visit her. Or just give you her phone number. She would be delighted having you over." taking a sip of the teacup came resting on the tea plate with a pleasant clinck.

"I shouldn’t intrude."

"Nonsense. I recommend visiting her at dinner time. She may give you a tour." having a bite from a sponge cake, she emptied her mouth.

"Ahem, I should also give a tour for you after a meal. Credence to say, I let it slip."

After a brunch at the stately room next up as the Donell cleaned up. The two with Amelia guiding had a tour of the premises.

Grandiosity was an understatement a literal parade of stately rooms after each other. Eren said his thanks to Amelia. She did respond with a hug and a peck on the cheek.

His evening was a visit to the S mansion.

Eren took look upon his wristwatch. It was close to the lunchtime. It was time to get back home and do some quick lunch arrangements.

No, scrap that. Better go out to eat, but where? That was the question. Bent Creek should suffice as Eren had picked from Yan that there was a new awesome restaurant.

Eren hopped two train line transits before arriving in the Bent Creek. It was named thanks to the flowing river named Omni. It separated the block with a bent serpentine twist in two areas of the locale.

Both were known as Corina and Sorum districts. Eren was at the pleasant Corina district known for the Industrial era brick buildings with fire escapes stairs.

Batina was the restaurant's name what he had found over his web search with the map guidance. A nuanced city life restaurant. Clean, sleek and with a vintage aura of the days gone by when in the skies floated airships.

Restaurant was somewhat full with the guest, but he identified a familiar crop of hair behind a newspaper. Not to disrupt the clientele of the food establishment he walked to the private booth where the dark hair with undercut was looming over the newspaper.

He took a seat on the obverse side of the table.

"Is this place taken?" the brunette inquired as a head rose up from the paper. The dull blue eyes zeroing on the boy with a frown.

"Suit, you’re self shitty brat. What brings your ass all the way out here?"

For Eren Levi was sort of an enigma. He had told he worked at the Smith family company, but there was definitely something else in the background. A secret.

Eren had his suspicions aroused when coming to visit the Smith villa from his home. Eren saw Levi’s car with the military brown color coating. Eren put it up to the man's aesthetics and taste, but as he by urge decided to take a peek inside the car's saloon using the window.

There was a jacket but peaking from the side pocket a gun. He did take a snap with his cam. It was a Beretta 92FS. It was easy to tell by the name Petro Beretta. The founder of a company from Italy.

Why an office worker would wear a gun? Something definitely was up. And that military communicator that he stumbled upon in one of the storage rooms.

Hmm, military. He should been in the military.

That would explain his agility and the stamina if he was able to clean Erwin’s villa’s most substantial room in a single day from top to bottom.

Plus it was definitely that he was physically fit and robust man. Eren had seen a photo of him on a beach from a summer holiday in one of the albums that were in the blond man’s property.

And a scar as a light spot upon his skin. Eren had seen familiar marks from the police officer Angel Aaltonen.

Those scars were bullet scaring from the bullet shells affecting the skin and making burns from the combustion heat.

Eren was on friendly terms with Angel since he did drop at the Hanges bakery and was a client. The neck-length blond hair man in the blue police uniform was the first one to interact with the boy on his first workday. It had bloomed into friendly banter.

"So, you came here not wanting to cook. Brats, these days. I can’t complain." the irked male spoke as a nervous waiter put Eren’s meal on the table.

The black haired man in front of him had a second cup of coffee and a four croissant’s. Eren instead had a steak salad with creamy garlic vinaigrette for the meal. Then for a dessert a sponge cake with vanilla filling.

"I wonder how you stay fit for stuffing your face?"

"And I wonder how you don’t pass out from eating just croissant and drinking coffee." Eren cut back with that pander.

"How is work at the Smith company? Must be hard pushing documents as an executive."

"I will just ignore that. Shouldn't you wonder what to wear to the S mansion? Amelia called up me and informed me. Two days in the big city. Don’t get your self in trouble." folding the newspaper and placing aside he took a sip and a bite from the baked goods.

"Have you been there? You have to had been there undoubtedly."

"Yes. Dozen times and there is always something to look or just gawk at. Amelia told you are going for dinner time. Then you as may get somewhat decent clothing to look at least presentable."

The green-eyed man had a concept in his head what to wear.

Just a moment of digging through his closet. He had a limited amount of them in the townhouse.

"And be cordial with them. You may even run into Harold’s mother Eloise Smith. The great-great-grandmother and mother and a patriarch of the family."

"Geez, thanks a lot for an encouragement." that was an unnecessary announcement. Approaching someone who he had not met could be nerve tinkling. The emotion of pins and needles jabbing upon his skins but never piercing it.

"You're welcome." Levi had a slight smirk in the corner of lips.

"Okay, then can you give more exact advice of what is Eloise’s interest and what she enjoys? And more of her background."

"Fine by me, but you will pay for extra lunch food for me, brat."

That was anticlimactic, extortion for food. He had a fair share of this friend benefit."Yes, then what you would like?" Eren capitulated wanting to be prepared.

After getting three cheesecakes ordered for the Levi the boy was ready to pick up some tips.

"Eloise Smith is from a noble family. Not from the Paradis, but German origins from the region of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha. Those that bring a ring to you?"

"Yes. It is an old duchy in the German state with connections to Queen Victoria and her family after Hanoverian rule ended. With her and her son Edward VII as he was from another house. House Saxe-Coburg and Gotha, that replaced its name to Windsor."

"Well. I will be damned. You know a lot for a shitty brat that is just one step in becoming an adult."

"To be precise she is from the small noble House of Cronrath-Wurlitz."

"You meant Wurlitzer? The music company from America founded by a German immigrant."

"No, those two are unrelated things and subjects, brat. Even so, she does enjoy playing piano, has love with embroidery and ballet. She is addicted to ballet and music symphonies."

"Eloise is speaker of several languages. French, German, Italian and Spanish are her forte. Her age is eighty-eight, but she does not like it at all. Closer to the sixties."

Now that is a compelling individual. Eren was eager to meet her.

"Speaking of which your house is just four blocks away. I presume you drove here in your car."

"Rather a short sight, I walked here, brat. Walking is good for you, much than being a lazy ass. The wastefulness of today is rather prevalent just take a car if you have to just go one block. Plus, this is a city. Better to take a train ride than sit in a traffic jam. With the building of the new West axis passage metro line and pipe refitting at the Eastern Cross, it is a hell."

West axis and Eastern Cross where transport hubs intended for the traffic and transport lines. With them, in construction mode, the traffic would get redirected. Meaning that some streets would experience more traffic and that was a red flag for traffic jams.

Including waiting for the street light to change and car crossings from any side streets. It was this that made the clogging up of the streets. If one new a short cuts it was a blessing.

"Look at the time. I should be on my way. Thanks for the meal. Waiter! "

Eren like Levi had consumed his meal. After paying the two walked out of the establishment. Eren was full and satisfied.

"See you latter, brat. If we have a chance to see each other." with that Levi walked off as the brunette had his goodbyes.

Eren had enough time until getting to the S mansion. And just by curiosity, he decided to follow Levi to see where he would go next while trying to stay hidden and out of the eye.

He was happy he had picked the jacket that he was wearing. It was a double turn around one, and with the second hat, he could disguise himself.

There he was wondering behind with the man in a safe distance. Huh, Eren was stumped with the man traveling on the train toward a familiar location.

The area of the government building aside from the palace upon the mountain. Instead of taking to the government building he took the West curve of the ring around the palace and the ministry building. Most buildings around the ring over the street from the government center was a location of prominent buildings.

Grandiose buildings holding embassies, luxury historic hotels, restaurants of five stars, shops, guild halls of old roots. They listed carpenter, gold, maison, food, fabric and other historic deep-rooted halls from Medieval ages.

Finest establishments from companies, their branches, agencies, etc. To his wonderment, the man walked up the stairs of a three-floor beaux building and disappeared in the walls of it. He could see him take stairs down from the inside through the glass pane windows.

It was a shared property as signaled by the brass plaques at the entry door for four companies. Eren used his phone to pull up the brass squares.

Securis security agency, Pouvoir law company, Weister fashion designs, and Cordel antique assessment company. Eren pinpointed the address on the map.

For all one knows he was doing something for Erwin. Better to contact Armin and make him do the rest of the job. He was amazingly good with computers.

_"Hi, Armin. Can you do me a favor? I need to have information on this address location. Dig up as much as you can. I will be appreciative if you sent me the information trough pdf. Thanks, Eren."_

With that, the boy decided to return to his townhouse. Eren after a bit of cleaning and fixing some of his own made mess did get to the walk-in wardrobe.

There he moved the clothing hangers around picking them out and placing them back. For the evening it was a suit pants, nice formal black leather shoes and a classical but still refined sweater since it was winter. He even picked his long trench coat.

All of it was placed on the bed ready to be worn for the remainder of the day. Eren with a nitpick decision had taken what was for the best to be seen into.

Having a watch of a two movie. With the evening and the darkness set upon the city as in response lights from buildings and high rises lit up in a sea of lights.

Eren stood at the mirror starring upon its smooth surface. The hairspray had set his hair in neat hairstyle. Not wanting to ruin it, today he would walk out without a hat.

The temperature today was just – 6 degrees. And wheater promised a balmy evening thanks to the Mitras bay and the winds circulating the warm air toward the urban city.

Eren got upon the train and after hopping three lines ended in the Sabron station. It was one of the closest places.

One block to the S mansion. Trudging over the pedestrian walkway to the large building. The beaux arts building illuminated in the yellow lantern lights.

The building was a huge one. Two formal large window floors with a third attic floor. Towers and turrets like Waddesdon manor. 57 rooms under one gray slated stone roof. The roof was of a French taste with large oculus round windows. The land of the mansion included large Victorian formal gardens.

The entryway was decorated with glazed architectural terra-cotta. Ashlar fine dressed stone covered the edifice with light natural color.

Eren knocked with the lion head knocker instead of picking the doorbell alarm button in brass.

"Hello, what brings you here?" an elderly lady with what could be only described work clothing opened the doors.

"I’m Eren Yeager here to see Arlina Smith."

"Then come on in. I will get the lady, Arlina. Please wait in the front foyer room." she stepped aside granting him pass into the entryway.

Stepping upon the classical white and black marble tiles Eren almost let out a whistle of wonderment. Lace fine stucco and scagliola garnishes with plaster of Paris.

The lobby was a cavernous two-floor space. The interior was richly appointed and accented. As Eren would come to learn the house was so rich as the Carlton house of George IV of the United Kingdom.

Only the finest materials. A residence fit for a monarch.

Behind the elongated frontal vestibule of three columns and arches, was the second Hexagon vestibule interluding with crown molding? Walls decorated by busts and marble, rich vibrant colors and other fixtures.

Behind it a staircase connecting all the floors. The ceiling scale was a wonderment. At least of four humans above each other. The furniture alone was something to gawk at for hours.

Soft-paste porcelain plaques with flower vase painted on them set upon fine and refined oak cabinet veneered with black lacquer and brocatello marble, gilt bronze mounts with gilding.

And intricate chairs with splats as backrests with sea shell and harp motives.

And there she came with the woman that let him inside, "Thank you, Minerva. I will take care of the rest. One more thing. Can you ask Aritha to set a spare seat for the table for the small dining room? And Carlyle to obtain the papers from the assistant's office and bring it to my cabinet. It is marked as item registry. An here are the cheques for this months salary. Give it to the rest of the staff. They are all signed." the mother of Erwin with astute professionalism listed things.

In her hand, she had a folder that she passed to her. She was dressed in a three-piece business suit with a long skirt that passed over her knees.

"Sure, my lady." she did give a smile and an elegant head bent to welcome Eren as she passed with the fluttering of air.

"It is so good to see you Eren. Come here." Eren got embraced and felt a kiss on his cheek for a brief moment.

"Ups, how clumsy. I forgot that I did not use the mat lipstick today." after done with embracing him and stepping back she noticed the red lipstick remains.

"Let me take care of that." she fished from her breast pocket a handkerchief and applied to the skin rubbing it off.

"There pefect."

"It is nice to bee here, but right now I’m bit overwhelmed."

"You mean the mansion. Everybody that steps over the doorstep always seems to be gobsmacked. I was genuinely astonished having a call from Amelia that you wanted to come over."

She had a smile on her red lips, "My assumption is that you’re here to learn a bit about Erwin. Since this is his childhood home where he grew up. Most would be, but since you seem close to him and you are his neighbor. I think why not."

"Come on let’s go to the Crimson drawing room. There is a time to wait for till dinner. I want rather eagerly to hear how life is treating you in university."

"And I can let you see more of my both son lives."

Therewith, she led him to the Hexagon vestibule with the passage hallways going off from it inside the maze of rooms.

It was a hallway of dado railing and silk wallpaper. The walls were like being in the museum. Paintings of varied sizes from miniatures to full human size and even large size art pieces. In some spots alcoves with statues of marble and metal as seen at the front entry.

Chamfer furniture, ogee molding, and arches. The hallway had a rotunda with glass door shelves filled to the brim with pottery. A rainbow spectrum of earthenware, stoneware, porcelain, and metal vessels. Glazes, carved, openwork and other way worked items.

The Crimson drawing room was like a likeness of Carlton house. It had a lot of familiar details he had seen from the old prints.

Gold and red if one had to describe the inside of the room. Large red silk walls with tall and long crystal chandeliers.

Eren felt like getting smacked in the face with a hand. It was out of his league of comprehension. Draperies and curtains with gold tassels and ornate top curtain covers.

The room had over the top seating matching the walls of the Damask pattern. So over the top bourgeois with a central piece mirror made from some kind of exotic stone. Above the mantelpiece large arched Venetian mirror in a gold frame.

"Come sit down. Let's have a civilized talk."

In that one and a half hour, he had a glimpse of the man that was Erwin Smith. From early childhood with his Steiff bear at his side in photos.

And even seeing his toy room. An entire toy room.

It was a wonderland of toys. And they were not simple toys. Born in a wealthy family he had a one-meter long ocean liner models of RMS Mauretania and RMS Aquitania with lights.

In the group also were several other large historic ship models. HMS Prince, HMS Victory a wood hull cannon ships. French battleship Richelieu with German battleship Tirpitz.

HMS Sovereign of the Seas, the Spanish galleon San Felipe, first cruise ship Prinzessin Victoria Luise, a nine sail Treasure fleet ship from Zheng He's fleet. HMS Dreadnought with USS Hornet.

A Mississippi riverboat Delta King, and a miniature house to a scale of Queen Mary's dollhouse. In the adage was a full-scale replica of Himeji castle. They were on a large size like most of the items.

In the collection was a Flying Scotsman train, Mallard the fastest steam train, a full set of Pullman luxury cars for Orient Express. Models of iconic airplanes like Douglas DC3, Spitfire, Boeing B-29 Superfortress, Mitsubishi A6M Zero.

British Short S23 flying boat operated by Imperial Airway lines, and German Dornier DO-X by Lufthansa, Saunders-Roe Princess flying boat model.

Included were models of large airships. A model of Graff Zeppelin, Hindenburg. They could be opened like most of the toys with full interior. And even an Apollo 11 lunar module.

All of it was fitted in the attic floor room with linenfold ceiling as he was given a tour. Eren sunk deeper in the Erwins brain with paintings, art and even photos with homemade movies.

It was a wondrous and enjoyable time. Even meeting the platinum gray haired Eloise Smith.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I finished another chapter. Hope you like it. Thank you! Leave a comment.

CHAPTER 44

The eyelids opened with bright green emerald eyes behind them. He was in an unfamiliar room, not that of his townhouse. He was in a bed that was akin to the state bed of Valtesse De La Bigne.

It was chestnut pale wood with metal decorations and a headboard half canopy with an intricate railing around the bed and two exit points. To let one crawl or get out from the bed. Highly polished brass decorations and the further sight was blocked off by blue curtains.

There was daylight streaming inside through a gap. A thin line of it. The two narrow arches on both sides were still open with columns. Eren got out from the bed just in his underwear.

He was in the S mansion as he had stayed for a night at the reserve guest room having fun. The guest room was a literal apartment. A personal study, bedroom, dressing room, drawing room, and bathroom.

His feet landed on a soft floral blue carpet. The interior was like that of the fourth reserved apartment A bedroom from Winter Palace in Saint Petersburg.

Eren had gone through many interior books thanks to his mom. His mom had brought him many picture books from the library in childhood, and most of them were vintage watercolor paintings of interiors of historic buildings.

Eren to this day loved examining books that had illustrations of historic watercolor images. He even had amassed a large number of books.

In yesterday's tour there were some areas with a resemblance to the Winter Palace and in another comparison of other palaces, mansions. The building had more than 57 rooms.

They were large, medium, compact, and even cozy private areas. Eren pulled the blue velvet curtains back securing them by the ropes and the holding hooks.

He was definitely in a bedroom as he faced two windows and doors on each side. The interior was all sapphire blue and gold. The vaulted flat four-panel ceiling was painted at the same color with skies framed in precious yellow metal with white color flourishes upon the blue.

A fine stone and mirror fireplace. And several pieces of seating furniture. The building went up in construction in the 1800s. That's why there was a personal dressing room.

The first was the drawing room what today would be branded as a living room, then the study passing into the dressing room, bedroom and wrapped up with a bathroom and toilet.

Speaking of the bathroom he needed to answer a nature call. One good thing had come out of the stay at the S mansion. He was able to see the rooms where Erwin had grown up.

Erwin’s room was at the corner of the large mansions turret. Just like Eren’s room, it was a five-room suite. The upper floor was the living room with a square arch. Top and sides adorned with clear, frosted and stained glass.

It connected to the study and a second doorway with frosted glass that led to his own personal bedroom. The doors were sliding ones with the dressing room and bathroom.

The walls were done by rotary printed wallpaper of multi-print layering. The method started with an elementary wallpaper that could be embossed or not. And on each print cycle, a unique detail was added on or over.

The walls and the detail were of Pompei influence with Adam style fluttering thrown in for a bonus. Unlike Eren’s night stay quarters that were mostly monochromatic in the use of sapphire blue each room was different.

The bedroom had a custom woodblock printed wallpaper of a garden. House of Livia nature detailed scenery. Birds, butterflies, and pop of plants from flowers to orange trees.

It was all nice and great, but the most drawing where the shelves and the surfaces upon withstood silver-framed photos. Scratch that, the paintings and the personal belongings of Erwin Smith.

A gaggle of the paintings was done by Erwin. There was even one of his family. Photos of him through the kindergarten, elementary, middle school, high school, and university.

An evolution from a baby to a full-grown adult. The Smith brothers looked like twins in some photos, that was until they reached their growth spurt age.

Books that an intellectual would read. War and Piece, Prince by Machiavelli. And there were other masterpieces of literature. A fine zebra wood case with cups and awards.

Most were sports and athletics. Football, tennis, basketball. He must have been a jock. Oh, shit a hot one. Eren noticed the photo of basketball uniform dressed Erwin.

Tall as a bean sprout from the high school day. Wow, a ballroom dancing award. That is why he feels like a fish in water upon the dance floor. He pondered how many dances he knew.

The gilded faux awards with silvery reflective surfaces and carvings. Recognition of culture awards for his musical performances.

There were even four folders what were stacked from top to back with pages of awards. So many of them as he flipped them.

The wardrobe had less clothing. Four sets of graduate uniforms with their proper hats. Those where the pieces that were left. The only exception was the pirate chest.

Inside was the Steiff bear from his childhood. A baby album with his child drawings that were scrawlings. It made him fell fluffy as feathered feathers of fluff.

There were private and personal belongings. Eloise Smith was a phenomenal and wondrous talking partner.

His preferred foods, the funny events, and mishaps of his life told by her. And not only about him, but to charging of his about Wilhelm with their sister.

"GRANMA." came from both of them. Eren was mentally putting thinks in his brain cell drawer. Notes that could be useful and handy down the future. And at the same time not to break in the hysteric laugh.

Eloise was a strict looking woman with the grace of a novels character. Confidence, poise, and grace. Eloquence and talent with a pile of wit and charm that could stab one in a back.

In back without one not noticing. She was like Olenna Tyrell. Decades of oratory had made her words as sharp. A sway of words could easily bait and trick one.

Dressed he was surprised by a knocking upon the wood doors of his bedroom.

"Enter." taking an understanding of the inviting the knocker Eren responded.

It was one of the servants urging him down the stairs to the breakfast.

After breakfast, he thanked all of them. He needed changing to get to the lecture at the Public University of Mitras. The weekend would be getting to that location where the tower should be.

After a brisk walk to the metro and getting back home with a change of fresh clothing he had to hop once again upon the train.

The Mitras Public University was a large concrete and glass building complex around an atrium park. For now, there was a law lecture time. It was the university in with his dad had studied.

His photo was in the Medicine research wing. The best and the most brilliant upon the graduation would get their photos taken and placed on walls. That was for each branch of studies alumni.

After getting off at one of a clock at lunch after a two-hour lecture he had lunch. Then setting the townhouse for cleaning and placing the dust covers.

He did not know when he will be able to get to the townhouse. Turning off the electricity and the water. Locking up and taking a train to the Nexus station.

***

Eren woke up to the with Friday just behind. Beep, beep, beep. Tap upon the dome clock silenced it. Another day and another time to get ready for breakfast.

A repeat of the previous week was foretelling with confidence. The closest as they could get from the map was a simple sandy dirt road from with, should be a path.

A path of car tracks to that was close to a communication tower. Old close to sixty years aged radio broadcast tower. Upon the red color anti-rust metal beams. And upon the beam in white lettering and numbering the towers tag.

PRBTN-1J473. (Paradis Radio Broadcast Tower Network.) It was a disused one since the evolution of electronics had gone far ahead. New towers, receiver dishes, and more father reach than ever before had made the old system of discard to scraps.

The tower had most of the iron dishes cut and scrapped. And the top spire was cut off from the main body. Only the skeleton of the tower had been left.

Attachments and the other components had been stripped off. The tower was limbo by the newspaper article. Waiting for reuse as a new tower for internet network, remodeling to increase the tv broadcast or be scrapped for metal.

Walking using the GPS dot to reach the aim in the forest wilderness. A full epitaph as there were dead trees laying around in varying stages of decay. Brought down by wheater, age or even disease.

Moss and other varieties of it like peat moss with long beard lichens. Running and singing waters of streams and washed stones.

It was easy to cross them and with land frozen the wetland spots were easy to cross over. Many skidding and turning around the shrubbery.

Forest wines and branches with tree trunks. The forest grew thicker and more inaccessible going deeper in the forest.

That was until in the thick thicket grow they stumbled upon unnatural things. Ruins and remnants of buildings. Walls have long gone with some building corners standing as silent witnesses and monuments of times gone by.

"These must be ruins of the burned town." Armin reached down seeing something peeking beneath a grass.

It was a mossy surface and pulled out was an earthenware dish. "Look at that intact ruins and not visited by humans since there is still perfectly preserved thing like this. There are many more from beneath the moss."

Amrin was right there was a rich layer of remains from the day when a fire ravaged the buildings. There were signs from the soot and ash stained item layer.

As the fire had ravaged the buildings things as shelves and cupboards collapsed. With flames dancing over the wood the heavy dishes, bowls, and items fell with tiles of the roof, in a downpour of ashes from reed thatched roofs to ground.

Wood beams with creaking breaking apart spilling the content and floors collapsing to one's bellow. And these events where catalysts and shields protecting the items below from further damage.

In that layer of clutter, Armin had pulled out a spoon that had oxidized, a bone comb with charred and blackened side. Glass buttons that were shaped like pills.

Sewn to a fabric with a loop through with a gap the glass button would be pressed trough. An old fashion of buttoning still findable for old tents. A clasp pin and another one set in silver with colored glass.

There was a richness, but it was not an excavation time as told by Jean who wanted to look around. The town was large size, and since it, the Medieval ages had no clear definition of the city size. It had a substantial to be a capital of the long-gone kingdom.

A rather substantial territory to cover they had split into a group of two. Jean and Yan had hit a jackpot in that aspect of sniffing and walking around.

The once proud and outstanding large palatial villa palace. Ruins of thick walls, some spare columns. Ruins invaded by the trees and decades of dead piling leaves.

Most of the building had gone to the rubble. Just scattered pieces of stone walls and bits and bobs of architectural remains. An entryway to a blocked off basement as a roof and wall rubble blocked it tight shut.

Eren froze in spot recognizing the scenery. He reached in his pocket to pull out a print of a drawing.

"Armin, look it matches up."

"What matches?"

"Come here! This is a drawing by Fridrih Stratenberg from the news article. The drawing was done by him when he got lost in the forest. The compass did not work at that time. I have a hunch that the old cemetery was close to the iron vein." Eren aligned the image as even Connie did agree with the current site.

The same walls and remains from a stone tracery. More worn and in a chokehold of vegetation.

"Yeah. The image definitely matches up. And Isabela told that her compass was starting to act up when going toward the North West. That definitely is the area of the graveyard. Then the tower has to be to the North. Since the East is predominantly Ice Age eluvial deposits by the soil map. North has sedimentary rock igneous to the area."

"Then how about South?" Jean from the gathered group was not yet ready to drop that direction.

"It is not exactly welcoming area to build a tower, Jean. It is a lowland in an elevation. You saw it for your self. Wet spots, muddy areas, water collecting spaces with swampy soil. For a several tone rock tower, you need stone and good foundations."

"Wide and strong with a correct soil or even a stone base. Leaning Tower of Pizza is a fine example of what happens when one does not take in consideration the soil and weight of a building." with that smart and knowledgeable information Armin did single out the North.

"Then let’s get going." they had decided to take a curve. They did rely upon the GPS since it could be unaffected by the metals in the underground.

The curve was the graveyard and then the tower. A being more bigger one in the territory it did have more of a stone slab graveyard. They were bending in variable directions like a big bowling bowl had rolled through it. And the shaking had destabilized them.

Nothing to read but some faded remains of lettering and the figure carvings in moss. All of it was in the thick wild grass, shrubs and there were some tree trunks from with the stone slabs peaked out.

At the direction of the North, the forest was like a jungle. The day was overcast with some rays of the sun as the scraggly branches bent in the wisps of the wind.

Up and down they bent in the slightest of the breeze. A patch of a close grown group of spruce trees in a thicket growth.

"Ugh, watch with the branches, you dolt." cut Jean back at Connie when his bent branch hit him back.

Woosh went a wind as another branch hit him again."Who was the shit that did that?"

Eren had a happy grin on his face. "You, piece of shit did do it not by accident you asshole." Jean barked back at the brown haired boy and then he tripped.

Giggles and spurts of the others and some whispers.

They were in a geological valley of thick growth spreading all over when something unnatural and made by the hands of man came in sight.

The tower is hidden away beneath the trees as they were in much better elevation growing upon the steep hillside. The one structure could be called once a tower.

Vines had crawled all over it in the need for sunlight and the access to the nutrients of rain and nesting bird droppings.

"Where the hell is the entrance to the damn tower? There has to be one, how the hell one would get up to the top of the tower." after circling the circumvent of the cut granite stone tower Jean wondered.

"Underground, the entrance has to be underground. The ages or even those pirates must have hidden it with a disguise." Yan spoke from his mind from what he had seen beforehand.

"Give me that!" Isabel took a walking stick from Furlan who had used it see what soil was in front of him.

It was a useful tool to see if the soil was too soft, ice to thin, etc.

Stabbing the walking stick into the frozen land she walked around the tower. Thunk, a metallic sound of metal when the tip of the walking stick hit.

"Guys, Isabela found access," Yan spoke with others rushing toward her.

The tricky part was to get the frozen layer of dirt and the detritus off from what was beneath them. Underneath the black soil was an improvised and cast iron hatch that was uneven and bumpy in the surface.

It was a good quality metal as they tried moving the not so easy weight metal plate. A mass of a sewer lid weight.

It finally came off and behind it was a wood plank lid of a square and a metal ring. Using the ring the lid came open.

Behind a world of darkness that got illuminated by hands light of Yan. Down a dirt soil floor.

"Who is going down there?" Yan looked down while Frulan was tying a rope around a tree trunk short distance from the tower.

"I will go." Eren driven by sheer curiosity and want took the rope and let it down in the hole.

"I’m coming to." Isabel this time wanted to participate.

First to go was Eren, Yan, Furlan, Isabel, and Jean. It was clean and decent from the ruined state of the underground church.

There was the layering off an undisturbed and uninterrupted collection of the dust. The bits of roots hanging down from the improvised construction.

What Eren could tell from the ramshackle construction it had been constructed from the guard buildings by the pirates. The rocks had been taken from the guard houses and torn down bit by bit to hide the entry. The white light of the hand torch illuminated even splatters and dripping from the mortar.

It had solidified and frozen in the moment of time. In front of the ancient entrance. The door was fully solid and shaped metal.

That was not the single security measure. A sliding and movable door block on a groove that could snuggly lock and block the doorway.

They had stepped over the breach inside the ground floor. The central room with outer shell housing the stairs. It was walled off with a wall and a security door.

Blocked access to the upper floors by the damaged doorway with broken cross beams. It was left open just like the main entry. A sign of applied force of tools to break the doors open by force.

The ground floor was shelves and scraps of materials.

Nothing else than a rusty metal light fixtures in the chilly underground. White fumes escaped their mouths and noses.

The glossy sheen of humidity and condensation frozen with ice crystal blooms and white ice splotches.

Their surface dotted by fuzzy ice crystals that sparkled in the lights. Under the stone arch and up the spiraling stairs.

The second floor was storage. Dozen of the box remains chest and other storage boxes. From different materials. Leather boxes, come free with fallen side planking.

Upon the third-floor staircase had gone. Gone as gone. In front of the upward existing floor, a pile of wood remains.

"Ha, they skipped upon mortar for steps upward instead using wood." Connie noticed a big blacksmith handcrafted nail sticking out from the heap of the wood fallen down.

"Look up! Is that the fourth and fifth floor? It is hard to tell from the height. And in this angle, it is hard to ascertain." Armin's handheld light torch faded into the darkness.

It was cut out by the arrow slit windows that let inside the daylight.

"And there are stone stairs continuing on." Isabel pointed with her finger as Eren angled his light torch. She was right on that input.

Above their heads, they could see the curved arch under the stone steps.

"Did you take what I asked for you, Jean?" Eren marked out the walls of the tower.

"You don’t think of climbing up there? That is insane, one slip and you will fall down upon sharp wood with nails. You will get skewered, you suicidal bastard."

"Shut it and merely watch." Eren took off his coat since it made things hard. Underneath it was more fitted and slim padded jacket.

For extra he had even a mountain climbing shoes, gloves fitted and he smeared them in chalk. On side, he had a small string bundle on nylon.

Eren got on the ledge resting with back up in a plank position in the blind wall niche. Using his arms and legs, he moved upward.

Then releasing his feet as he had ended up on a much wider ledge where two floors met up. There he was against a wall upon the outcoming rim. With grace, he slid forward like a game character applying his mass carefully in case it broke.

And set him plummeting down upon the sharp jagged wood pieces and nails. The hanging doorway let him into a room.

Weapons. A load of them from spears, swords, and other weaponry. Standing and resting in spots where they had been placed hundreds of years ago.

Not paying any consideration to rummage over the weapon contents he had an eagerness to see what was one floor above. Before that looking around he saw an item that did not belong with the period setting.

The pirates must have been here. Looking and touching around he noticed a small leather box. Yup, it was a wise decision as there was a rolled up and string tied parchment.

The already familiar handwriting of the Kenny Ackerman in a dark brown ink taking the full page.

_This is Kenny Ackerman the captain of the Crimson Dagger. We finally found the tower after stumbling upon the town. A lot of ruins and even the cemetery. After a night over in the forest, we finally found the tower. The main entry was still open._

_The guards had fought between themselves. Trying to break the doors thou to the doorway of the second floor. We had found just seven men's remains. They had each fought between themselves or died from hunger._

_It took time to disguise all of the exit by reusing the guard building stones. We also lost Carin to a trap. Entire wood stairs from the fourth and fifth floor came down tumbling._

_By what we could tell one of the steps was a trap step. Step upon it and all comes down like a house of cards. It would take time to build the stairs, instead, we used a simple wood ladder to get to the fifth floor._

_There was a jewelry and gold chest with weapons. We claimed the valuables even getting to the top. Nothing of interest just the queen with her children by guess._

_We have thou secured the rest of the tower. And even rebuilt the stairs after the trap one had collapsed. Even as far as to recreate the trap once again using the mechanical principle that led to a collapse._

That explains the collapse. The first one was cleaned up and before was a security measure. Dragging over the pages, his only trail was that the there had may be a survivor from the castle massacre. That ended here and may have triggered the trap. There was no other way.

_For thou it seems to desolate and forlorn from civilization, it is a perfect spot for our contraband smuggling. And a spot to hide from the law enforcers just in case if we ever encounter a snag._

_And a good spot for resources. One week ago one of our ships was damaged by a cannon fire with the kings three deck ship. We did sink it. Thou our ship needed the hole nailed shut to keep the possibility of waves getting in. And let her sink into her watery grave._

_Carpenter Cander complained that it will take a dismantling of the damaged planking. The biggest problem was pulling the nails and getting the planks of wood fit by bending. At least the steaming bath for the wood planks has been finished._

_Get it correct, and you have a puzzle piece going in, get it wrong and you are fighting with constant leaking. Who does he think I am?_

_Anyhow, at least they did manage to produce enough pine tar pitch to use for the new coating. The accursed ship worms at least will not be a pain for a period of time. We did find in the city ruins perfectly preserved wool combs and several other items of use._

_The land is enough for wood materials. We do have to be careful not to draw attention by chopping too much of wood down or making to much of cleary visible sight by smoke fires._

_Captain Kenny Ackerman._

Eren put the note inside a pocket. He was delightedly to see a top of an inbuilt buttress when getting out from the room. It was then an exchange with the rest downstairs of what he had seen.

Support once for a bottom part of the wood stairs as Eren used it to get across before using the outcrop stones.

And used as an inner wall strengthener. Getting over another set he had to make a slight jump into door arch.

Cantilever or overhanging steps were close. He pulled upon another lege. Just aside a clunky chandelier light fixture in a chain with rose barbs.

He could use it as a stepping step. Klink, the chain stressed. As Eren jumped the chain section gave up and the weighted mass of metal went in free fall.

Luck this time was on Erens side as the chandelier crashed into the collapsed wood stairs. Dust and the sound of dry wood impacted by the metal resounded in the tower.

"I’m alright." Eren responding back to the chorus of voices shouting his name looking down at the bottom. Dust cloud and smell of it wafting in the air.

As the dust settled back down Eren let down the nylon string to tie a rope to it and pull it up to the landing above with stone steps securing it around a column.

Done tightening and securing the rope with a security knot that was not able to come to lose Jean, Yan, Furlan could get up by climbing the walls.

As they climbed, Eren had before explored the fifth floor level on his way up. He did need to unlock the doors as he decided to use what he had assimilated from a museum visit. The door was a mechanical door using a primitive moving lock.

It did take two metal pieces that were like knitting needles but much thinner in diameter one providing a triangular hook. Since the exit was locked with warden lock.

He did need the correct key with notches or slots corresponding to the mechanism. The improvised skeleton key of stiffened metal did work like magic to the low-security item.

He heard the slide of the security pins. And the doors went inward. The room was dozens of boxes in shelves of hardwood. Eren opened one by the curiosity. Split in two parts half in half.

It was full of daily necessities as on the other side was a kitchen. The first space in what he had walked around end delved bending and crouching around was food storage and inventory of components to run the life in the tower. Rotten away except solid food like grain plant species. Beans, peas, and grain.

Even a water pump and a bed cot for a single person. That person was still in bed. Whitened bones of a skeleton bathed in the light from a window. A cook!?

A metal frame window with beer bottle round circles warping the scenery outside. A private booth that was a lavatory as there was a clay pipe inbuilt wall.

That was the result of his expedition upon the fifth floor. Still, there were floors above him. There he was at the doors of the six floor as he pushed them inward.

The room behind was a stately area. Fireplace benches a solarium or a modern day living room. Gothic interior with blind arches and two windows. Next to it a large basked if chopped wood.

Furniture from chairs to benches and even a dining table. The surfaces were fuzzy monochrome gray. Spider webs, the yellow light of the sun reflecting in the glass. Serene as painting and warm.

Yellow, red, blue and brown Medieval paintings walls with a worship altar corner. A gold cup set with red rubies or garnet. Cross of gold and candelabras. The sections of wall art had faded where the light had access, but for most the walls were still pristine.

A prayer book as the main centerpiece set in colorful gems in silver clasps. The shelves were filled with plates and dishes. Intricate pieces of pottery that easy bordered upon religious ethnography.

"Eren, there you are?" came a gruff voice of Jean. His bright topped head with brown undersides showed in the doorway.

"Just looking around, did you see the fifth floor?"

"No, I did not. I was going straight up. Next behind me is Yan. "

"On a lower floor, there is an unfortunate soul in a kitchen."

The man let out a guttural grunt for a stomach envisioning something disturbing, "Ugh, I don’t even want to know how that person died?"

Eren got out upon the landing as a hand came over the hanging edge of the landing and the head of Yan followed up with the rest of the body.

He gripping the rope hauled his upper body up.

He came resting against the wall tired, "Man, that was tiring. This reminds, me why I hated rope climbing in high school."

The loose rope got stiff from weight indicating Furlan getting up.

"Do you want to see the room in what Jean is? It’s a joy for eyes. Much nicer too, he can detail what I found on the fifth floor on the way up. Or you want to come with me up?"

"I better rest, for a bit and see this floor level before I even want to see what is on top."

"I’m coming too." stepping out from the room Jean did not want Eren to wander off alone even if he did do the most laborious of the work.

And they did go up the further steps of dust gliding pass an arrow slit window. Steps flowing with the curve of tower ended upon a landing. A gloomy one with a stripe from the narrow window slit of thin glass squares.

A doorway with a ring as Eren tried to pull, it did not budge outward. Then it had to move inward. Yes, it did. A bit as something or somebody barred the doors.

"Can you push the doors inward while I check the edge to see if there is a possible something is blocking the entry?

It was a cross beam, Eren decided to use both of the rods for the door lock picking hoping the hardened steel would not bend or break.

The first option went to the shitty faith, but the second did hold as they heard a clunk of dry wood hitting the floor. Finally, the doors came open but got blocked by the fallen crossbeam.

Both pushed until Eren could get in the doorway gap and take it off and placed against the wall. Finally, they could lay eyes upon the last floor.

The interior was like a movie set of Brothers Grimm movie. The walls from top to bottom were pained and even the Gothic fan vaults. United and ending with a large hexagon with each joint point having downward placed icicle made from plaster.

Going outward in the space area, the overhanging floors, the room was round with steps. A single lone but sized window of diamond placement. The room was a bare minimum or minimalistic use.

A throne-like chair and even a gold crown at the side table. It was a complex one of gold bands and jewels with pearls. Writing table, a large cupboard of silver, goldware items.

Historic hexagon Venetian mirror. Stone pilasters decorated the walls of red using oxidized metal and azurite blue with white chalk paste. The finely ground malachite green and other available exotic or local produced colors.

The thing that surprised them the most was the thing in the center of the room. A glass and metal coffin inside with was a body on a table.

As Eren used a paper scrap from his pocket to clean or shovel off the dust as a miniature shovel insight came to a face.

A grey face of a girl like she was sleeping.

"Looks as like she sleeping. But man, she has definitely well preserved. She must be the daughter of the queen. That leaves the son and the queen herself."

"They should be in the bed."

Husks of dried out flesh a smaller male and a much bigger body of the female. They were draped in dirt-covered clothing and covered under the webs.

It was a veil of death curtains over them and even on nooks, corners of the room.

The air circulation and the climate had mummified them into natural mummies. Most suspects of it was the fireplace with fresh air. Their skin was blackened as those of swamp mummies. Whereas swamp could preserve the form and the figure the dehydration had pulled the flesh to the bones.

All of it had shriveled and tight to the remains powdered over with detritus.

Eren and Jean where bit unnerved and were interested in the rest of the details.

Eren was drawn to the desk that may have been used by the queen that once had been a princess, but granted a title of queen. And a queen regent after her husband's death.

A diary of sorts with him flipping through the first front pages. It was dated and with flowing and neat Latin text row by row in paragraphs and by sections.

It changed more significantly forward. First came gaps, then messy tails, splatter there and here. Then the tilting of the lettering going more chaotic and wrong. It went into a mess to a more messier matching what the stories told of the queen sinking into madness. Then an end with white parchment.

Both did have the late arrival of Yan and Furlan. They had come with a message that those left in downstairs had a discovered skeleton of a crushed man in the debris.

Yan and Furlan were big-eyed by the three corpses on top of the tower. Gradually viewing and Eren documenting in the photos of his day.

The view down was just much easier than then up. Using legs as rope controls to glide down than getting up. Eren finally saw what they had told about on his way down.

A skeletal hand as he took a snap and lowered himself down upon the sturdy floor feeling relief after feeling ground under his feet. He had given tips for the three up above him.

Having experience at cliff climbing at Mitras Sports Complex. And as a climber into the trees with monkeys agility. It was jumping down to the branch to branch.

As the rest of two got down in the group of talk and discussion who may the person be. In the talk, Eren revealed photos. A close up of the hand taken from his vertical position did show the clothing. Definite early pirate age clothing.

Armin did confirm by the sleeve of the shirt that still remained above the collapse. They did proceded to leave the place with evening closing upon them. With the day short the night would fastly overcome leaving them stranded in the forest.

At seven in the evening, they parted the ways at Eren’s house yard. Jean, Connie, Armin leaving for the town. As for Yan, Furlan, and Isabela, they were invited by Eren to stay a night at his home.

Mikasa had made dinner for five people and extra for the breakfast.

Eren had taken the diary of the queen as he had passed it to the Armin. For him as a reward and try to translate the yellowed soft parchment.

It lit up the fair-headed boys eyes with gratitude like being served a birthday present. The letter he had recovered from the small box from the pirate captain got in its place.

The wall safe. There was a lot to unpack and rethink about. And the day after tomorrow there was the dreaded test week for the whole two weeks.

Right now he was going toward the dining room with the guest. Eren did snap out from a tough train in his head when hearing the voice of Yan calling out to him.

Eren had made them promise not to tell Mikasa what they were up to. It looked like it was a friendly gathering to her.

Eren did not want to her bee worried about him. She had the university and friend to think about and was the one that managed the house of weekends.

Tests were upcoming to her in the next week is in her second year of the university.

Today he just needed to go with a flow and enjoy the taste of food. And savor each bite of the dessert she had painstakingly made by her hands.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, a new chapter once again. With this, I will also add a new chapter to this long tale. I'm also finishing up the building of the Patreon page and creating content for it. I finished the first part. That leaves the second part to take care of. Have a nice day and leave a comment. Please, and thank you.

CHAPTER 45

God, Eren felt like he was stepping and passing a minefield. Test after a test in two week periods with the paperwork. Eren had passed all his written articles to the teachers, the presentations in front of professors.

Like the strings of a guitar, he was ready to snap. Most of the university body was the same. Solemn faces of pale walking out from studies. At the end of the second week, all of the test and the papers should be valued and accounted for.

Flagon stepped out in front of the class at last day of the work week with a folder.

"By the look upon your faces, you seem content that the hard times are over. Just wait till the end of the university in May. Then you will be in for hell." he chuckled.

"Now, I will pass you each the test period results. It has all of your marks from the test and your written page folders."

He walked along the row of the tables. The hard rubber soles clicking upon the wood floor as one by one paper were passed to each person.

A page landed on Eren’s front. He picked up the page and his face lit up with a wide grin of happiness. All positive marks no one bad or just good. It was marvelous in that aspect.

The final mark consisted of formatting, written information, and in some cases from a presentation. A half-year had gone, December was in its run.

That was when the first week had been ringed in by the universities two campus bells. From the top of the two frontal entry towers, they resounded over the sprawling campus.

Both rung out at the same time after one hour just above the four-faced clock faces. The clock mechanism was precise and calibrated so to keep up with the current time.

The four clock faces were white glass with black wrought-iron Roman numerals. Eren walked down the hallway with voices of students resounding in it.

Clusters of them in groups all over the span of the ribbed arches. It was social groups and friends. The lunchtime had come.

After being stressed his mind demanded something to relax his brain and deliver some endorphin of the pleasure with food.

Full stomach, as next hour after that, will be a lull with after-meal sated feel setting in. It was remedial of what they had spent learning for the Literature class.

With Boris on his left and Furlan on his right. Being remedial class, he used his graphite pencil to check with the check signs the information he had in his notes.

Only two times he did need to add and amend the notes. Eren got surprised by Boris receiving two lux tickets to the Quatro Fest.

The Boriscrats were performing at the event. Quatro Fest was an event coordinated annually in the Prism Dome at Mitras. A large arena was able to accommodate 400,000 humans.

Next, to the Lumina Convention Center, it was open on the same day as the Comic Extravaganza.

A large comic convention. Eren was pissed at himself that he was unable to get the tickets. They had gone in half an hour from the adding at the ticket master site.

Eren had decided to give up. He could kiss the man on the lips since the lux tickets allowed access to the Comic Extravaganza from the Prism Dome event.

Lumina Convention Center was the mightiest convention center of the Mitras. Taking up an area of several football fields.

Seven buildings in one isolated unit. Wide metal, concrete and glass constructions the centerpiece being the huge Ocean Pearl.

A round sphere shaped construction with an inward satellite dish bend. It was a complex floating in the water like the City of Arts and Sciences in Valencia, Spain.

Eren when buying a new calendar for his bedroom and the one for the kitchen, including the living room. He had significant dates marked with colored markers.

Light blue marker ones for birthdays, yellow for shopping days, green for visits or arrangements of daily life. Going to a teeth doctor, settling some documents, etc.

The violet marker was for special events. Most of them were for the events conducted and advertised for the Lumina Convention Center premises.

Eren had scheduled events with violet for the convention center. He even had a schedule made placed upon his corkboard.

Manga Vortex – Manga book exhibition and sale gathering.

Cineplex – Movie trailer presentation for new movies for next year, with actors and other movie maker table talks.

Techno Tech – All about the latest technology. From computers to mobile phones or daily life technologies.

Game Tech – More specialized in gaming technology and accessories. Computer memory, data processing. Latest screen devices and other pieces to make the gaming more enjoyable.

Comic Extravaganza – Comic book sales and new project talks from publishing houses

Anime Gate – All about anime and other things around the subject.

Game Fest – Video game, mobile game, and other game version convention. New game releases, even trying out the newest games for extra.

Hobby Stone – All about the hobby. Painting, writing, drawing and other occupational hobby time things.

The Book Ink – Book and printing house article exhibitions and presentations.

Sweets League – All about sweets, deserts, and other snacks.

Those were his main events that he had marked in his calendar pages. The convention center had even a web page of the schedule for the entire years span.

Ticket master was a web page that was an established site allowing to purchase tickets to dozen of events. One just needed to input search tags to find an event or make search queries.

It allowed downgrading to a just a couple results that one demanded from the offered infill buttons with few clicks or pushes.

Eren was inpatient for the Comic Extravaganza ready to pop out of his skin. That's how excited he was all about the event.

He would have a nice time in the music festival and then use the underground tunnel that was exclusively made to connect both venues like an umbilical cord to the convention center.

The gathering for this event would start on Friday, then Sunday with Saturday for three days. But who to invite to the event. Mikasa would be uninterested.

She would be at her universities conducted social event. The Winter Flag Games.

A winter sport and activity event as she had lured into it by her friend. It was arranged after a Friday with a free Monday given by the university for those who participate.

A long-standing and integral part of the university and occasion with circumstance. Being Friday he needed to get back home. Even before that he did promise to take Armin to the Partin Book Shop for a book.

That book shop provided study material books from hobbies to academic subjects. Embroidery, gardening, panting, biology, health, linguistics that's why he may be going there etc.

Armin's bedroom was in the corner of the two-story house on the ground floor. It was built on a basement and had an attic floor.

Erens bedroom faced him from the second floor when he lived next to his house. Besides the boy's bedroom was his study. All shelves from all directions were stacked with a filling of books.

A house of nine-room if not adding the basement. After handling Armin's request since the boy did not want to wait for a bust that came to the university ten times a day taking him either to the village and the town.

"Hello, is anybody at this place?" with sturdy steps the brunette was walking under the gloomy hallway of the Smith villa toward the dome.

Tick, tock the already recognizable grandfather clock swung its pendulum. Erwin was away to the opposite edge of the Paradis having some business dealing.

But that left servants for this day behind to take care of the property. From the room emerged the Eld Gin and gave him a smile.

"What brings you here? Do you wand get frisky?" getting close grinned the blond man with a wink.

"No, I did not come for that. I did get an extra ticket to a comic book convention. Are you interested?"

"Sorry, I know what event you are talking, But I have other plans set. But I would like to tap that ass." with that, he gave a squeeze to the plump butt of Eren making him flush.

"Nah, I need somebody who will want the ticket. Armin had other plans, and even my friend Conny and the rest. Do you know somebody that would like one ticket to the Quatro Fest with access to the Comic Extravaganza."

With a thumb stroking his chin, the blond had an answer to his trouble, "Ask Luke, he was pretty bummed out about some ticket to a convention center being bought out. He was depressed and could not bee kept silent about them."

"Then where he is?"

"He should be down in the kitchen area mopping. I should be going, there is a need to vacuum the carpet and clean the window drapes from the dust. It is bothersome if dust collects upon the fine fabrics like silk, satin, and velvet."

With that going in different directions Eren walked to the doors that would lead down the stairs to the kitchen floor.

At the one of the hallway, daylight came in from an arched window while walking the clay tile floor to the kitchen. In the air aroma of vanilla and caramel mixing.

That made him salivate a bit; the kitchen was silent with a man cutting something with a back against him. Eren with his knuckle tapped upon the wood surface.

"Oh, Eren it's you. Come on in. The rest of the staff must be busy working around. I just need finishing cutting up the broccoli."

"You sound bit sad. I heard you did not gain tickets to an event. What event it was?"

"I wanted to get tickets to a Comic Extravaganza but had spent my money on a new Xbox. How stupid was that? Buying another one would be expensive if I have a vacation planned."

Eren was chuckling knowing that situation from his childhood.

Being young and not having experience with money he had used it to buy several things by working around the town. Hedge cutting, lawn mowing, raking the leaves and other physical works.

All around the town, by putting an advertisement in the town halls advertisement board line. A neat roof covered stand aside the town to see it. Since it was in a heavy location of a traffic one could learn about the latest events.

The cost was five dollars to put the advertisement on. That's how he made money before Hange opened her bakery and sweets shop.

"A vacation. You are planning to go somewhere abroad or on this island?"

"Yes, the first one. To the Samoa islands in the Pacific Ocean."

"Wow, that is a long flight to get to there. At any rate, I have a surprise for you. Here!" Eren from his breast pocket pulled out one of the tickets.

"A ticket, let me have a look. You.....HOW!" the dark-eyed male's eyes were ready to pop out of eye sockets.

"My friend Boris gave me two extra tickets. First, you will have to get to the Quatro Fest first, then the second is the Comic Extravaganza. As a deluxe one, it includes both events, with two-day access to the comic book convention."

There were two squares with dates upon the two events, the comic gathering one had a set of two days for Sunday, Saturday in the planning.

"Thank you, thank you. OMG, I have another chance. Then we can both go to the event at the same time. Can we make or at least schedule meeting at the Mitras or even before at the train station of this town."

"Sure, thing. I will send you a message through the Messenger app. Are you staying for both days or one day?"

Eren did stay for one hour before getting back home by backtracking the forest path to his home. Today he was cooking for the evening for himself.

He prepared the food ingredients yesterday in the evening. The vegetables with spice mix for sauteed vegetables.

Most of them were cut up and soaking in different spice mixes. He had five containers of them as he had six smaller on with all of the ingredients mixed.

The taste test before was engaging, so he went with what he had mixed up from the divergent herbs and spices.

Today he will be taking a slow day. The food was delicious as it came out of the oven after getting steamed in the glass cooking tray. Served with cheese molten across it after being grated on a grate.

Eren had left some for the next days breakfast while setting the soiled dishes in the dishwasher. It was once again chock-full with stained dishes as he set the cleaning for one hour. He on top set the command for a release mechanism to open the lid.

The input made a gap with opening after dishes were done by the washing and the steaming. Next day he only needed to collect the dishes, place them in the cupboards with the utensils.

***

The day outside was sunny as Eren opened the eyes and shifted his head. Toward the side extension seeing the sunny and brilliant skies behind the beveled clear glass squares.

Breakfast, placing the dishes and taking his cabriolet to the place where Luke Cis lived. The spot was the North Gate area.

Being early Medieval town it had a wall. A shape of a circle, not exactly as it was comparable to Monteriggioni in Italy but on the larger scale.

The towns center was enclosed by the wall. Or what once was a single enclosing wall. Some sections of the brick walls with granite stone filling and mortar had been dismantled by the age.

The center was, for the most part, historic buildings with some 20th-century buildings. There had been five gates from the town. Two had been knocked down with the expansion of the size of the town.

Luke had an apartment in an eclecticism style building of three floors with fourth having an attic floor with three towers since the building was triangular. And a central green courtyard.

The Lukes residence was on the rounded corner facing the North Gate. And it was on the attic floor with a neat balcony. By what he had heard and nitpicked, it was a nice four and a half rooms.

A bedroom, living room, kitchen, bathroom with a separate toilet and a dining room slash small study. Eren sent a message upon the Messenger to Luke that he had arrived to pick him up.

The second latter a message came back that he was coming down the stairs. There he came toward him after getting out from the main entrance doorway.

"Good, morning Eren." the young man took a seat at the passenger's side on right.

"Good morning, Luke." being cordial and polite he observed the dark brown haired man with the ponytail put on the seat belt.

Eren turned on the car's engine and drove out from the side road that was a parking spot only for the residents of the building.

"Is this suede? You certainly have a grandiose car. Somehow it is a bit odd seeing you drive something like this."

"Yes, it is suede. I had offered customization options when making the purchase. Rolls Royce offered it in one entire package for my second car straight from a bat."

"What is that perfume I smell?

"Dirty from Lush it is nice minty and fresh unisex perfume. They have an entire body care complex for men. Shampoo, soap, shaving cream, hair gel, body spray and body scrub with other items."

"I should give a try."

The car was parked in the storage section as Eren secured it by code and lock. Wings of Freedom effortlessly glided inside the train station.

The silver double doors opened as Eren with Luke got on the train and took their seats in the first class compartment. Air siren signaled the trains departing as the doors shut.

With a slight rumble coursing through the body of the aerodynamic front taking up the speed and the tempo of the wheels.

The train in brisk speed glided in the wintery landscape. Snow dunes in the once yellow golden fields of grain.

The dry snow was a sea landscape, or as a dessert with sandy dune mounds. In other spots, one could see the dry snow blown away with bottom grain stalks still sticking out in a linear pattern.

Sometimes a fluttering of dry snow blown by the wind. A cloud of white smoke in a fast wind swirling over the surface of white snow.

The tinted slight blue glass of the train was made for not to cause blindness from bright colors. Snow blindness was from white snow reflecting sunlight, while in summer tinted glass was used for the bright sun when there were no clouds.

On the train ride to the Mitras Eren was able to have talk with him. Eren had talked beforehand to him running into him in the town and villa.

Lukes parents were from Mitras. It had been six and a half years since he graduated from Mitras Public University. His dad was an engineer with over a ten-year experience.

Houses, bridges and other constructions where his part of duties. Assessment of the construction, damage to them.

His mom was a teacher. He had gone in the same elementary school in what she was a teacher of English language and literature.

When it came to her lessons, there was no favoritism or even privileges. His parents had left the country to England when offered a much finer job for a government subbranch maintaining of public buildings. It was five years ago.

It was not like the previous job was anything to snub, getting well paid in the revenue and income. His mother also decided to part ways with the elementary school in with she had worked for fifteen years.

Following her husband and finding work also abroad. Being an adult from the university, he would not know what to do until he ran into Hange by chance encounter.

She had known his father since he helped her out with the bakery assessment when he had arrived back in the Paradis. He sold his small four-room apartment to move to the Trost town.

In the about two hour ride, Eren did pay for drinks to both of them as an offer. To him, Luke Cis as a much older male was beautiful and a temptation.

That was in his personal conquest to seduce the Smith villa male staff. After Luke, only one left unconquered was Mike.

The man was taller in stature than Erwin, and definitely, fit by what he had seen from the barbeque being invited to the first one at the Smith villa.

A brawny pumped hand and sculpted abs under the t-shirt that he was wearing that time. Eren could fantasize about the blond haired man just by curiosity and fueling of fantasy.

Insight ultimately came to the Mitras high rises and the two large roads of two direction flow. Four in total over them covering the road was a concrete pylons.

They supported the twin train track upon the raised ground elevation eath damn. They had crossed over the border of the huge hexagon. Running for several miles along the train tracks.

A change point of tracks vas crossing over the two side ones of the hexagon. Then came the suburbs around the city. Closing upon and inward the city the train crossed six times into a tunnel chain network.

Coming in and out from the darkness into light or opposite ending in the underground of the Nexus station. Outbound city traffic lines of six platforms were on the lower level.

It was on the second floor level of the station. The upper part was the six rail lines. All together twelve lines just like the bottom part.

The platforms were connected with walkover bridges and steps.

They did check the metro line grid map with fifty-eight main stop point stations and the much smaller service ones with smaller dot size. Hundred and seventy-four together.

M5-5. The magenta line from the same labeled terminus platform. Getting out from the subfloor under the first and above the second one that housed stores and shops they in procession took the escalator up.

Out from a beaux arts sandstone arch into cavernous iron ribbed rafter spaces supported by metal columns. Three large barrel vaulted glass train sheds with platforms for twelve lines.

Above the train lines two elongated train track footbridges. Both were art pieces of metallurgy, stone, and sculptures. Intricate stone and metal railing with globe lamp posts.

At each end, there were elevators that allowed access to the trains for disabled. Walking over the stone and cast iron work they could see time in the four-faced clock hanging above their heads.

There were several historic ones spread over the train station. There were six stairs branched from both bridges. They were placed in smack dab center of the islands between the train tracks.

***

"Sculptors train station." a recording resounded in the train carriage with the train decreasing its speed and velocity.

Eren with Luke got up from a bench and moved toward the exit point. It was a full train car, so it was not easy.

Exit here sign above the left side lit up as opposite light was dark. They got out from the train upon the island from with stairs and elevator led upward.

On the left side was another train track behind the arches.

Red granite and marble sculptures gave the station its name. They walked up to the linear stairs with an escalator on one side.

A rounded tile and sculpture tunnel led them to the interconnection with the stairs down to the side they had seen from the arches.

It was crowded with the Quatro Fest crowd preparing to see the event. Not to include the convention centers underground Pearl station flooded with comic book enthusiastic.

The train station had two tunnels one leading outside and another to the massive stadium directed by arrows. Outside and to Prism Dome. It was a large metal and glass futuristic arena built in the place of old Giants Arena.

Covered by a closable dome against the rain and unwelcoming wheater it was a popular venue for concerts besides the sporting events. Three concourse levels with a field level.

The venue was filled with a crowd of masses walking the granite floor tiles. Shops and restaurants with other venues in the cavernous sides with intricate supports.

Their ticket location was the VIP booths on the lower ring closer to the center of the arena. There were three tears for VIP guests.

Following the guide markers on the side of the hallway circumventing the span, they arrived in their location.

"Holly, mother of God." Luke spat out after opening the doors with their corresponding ticket number.

Black marble and granite interior of a luxury private box. Luxury soft as ass seating and even a bar area with free drinks, snacks, and even an actual button for call service.

They did use it to get a fresh batch of popcorn. The balcony had a look over the arena with the construction of the stage.

Above it a massive screen and all the sound system. A sea of the crowds with an arena packed to the hilt. The show started with the light spectacle of the stage lights as the arena went dark.

Smoke and from it rose up Katelina Mayor a popular show presenter. In her thirties, with comedic wit, she was the nations popular number one show presenter.

In her life, she had gained many accolades starting with hosting show Drama Bell as a young twenty-year-old wannabee. Dance, comedy, drama, entertainment shows were her kind of spoon.

Six bands in a row. Eren was gobsmacked with the fine performance by Boris

and Hitch. They were performing their new single Rain Butterfly.

The arena was a frenzy of joy and hypnotic in the air. An otherworldly performance and trance in the stadium. Rock, pop, trance, jazz and metal music coursed in the veins of the spectators.

At the end of the performance, the arena resounded with cheering from the seat rows. With the firework fountain, the performance was done and wrapped up.

Three hours had been spent in the arena, those who had done with the performances were leaving the arena.

Eren was walking in union with Lucas to the underground passage beneath the street that split off the stadium and the convention center.

It was connected to the Entry Plazza building with the ticket control and the official quarters of the convention center. Enveloped in floor garage parking lot on both sides.

The Long Gallery from it was filled with booths and stands of comic vendors while on the side were restaurants, eating spots and other specialty shops.

There were so many things for spectators to see and explore. Not only that, but there was dozen of merch items. From clothing all the way to mugs, pens, and stickers.

"Okay, how are we planning what to see? Just go row by row, or you want to see something certain, particular."

"Mmm, the first is just solid. Then after they were done here, we can maneuver to the Pyramid at the end of this section." Eren with calm poise scrutinized the map of the venue.

Each point of the locale in the interlinked complex was categorized with a laminated side print. It had numbers. On the left was a print explaining each area.

The Long Gallery of two floors a shopping area of comic books and other items. There were three areas for that. Two were in the Fountain Ring building around the Pearl.

One was for presentations and exhibitions of historic comic books in the Dome Terrace building. In the spring and summer, the Hanging Terrace would be opened, but with winter it was shut.

Six of the seven venues were full comic book extravaganza on each floor. The Pearl did hold most of the space. In the printed plan detail with the dissected Pearl brass plaque with number explained the venue's content.

It had twenty floors. They were divided into floors by two by two sections. The front space of the glass Pyramid on a base that was a building with narrow long stretched windows was a game area to test games based on comic books.

The base floor of the Pearl was a shop area, cafes, bistro, sweets shop with a large vestibule. Each floor above the next had a comic book related things.

Comic book publishers, suppliers of the comic book materials from paper to ink. New comic books soon to be released in the market, etc.

The top four floors were part of restaurants. One could take the elevators or stairs.

"Those this Captain America hoodie would suit me?"

"If you like it then buy it, but be careful to see if it fits you. Nothing is better to know when buying. I will be in the next booth looking around the merch."

"Sure, let me put it on," Luke told while Eren walked over the gray carpet to the next booth.

It was a new collection of new merch of clothing based on comic superheroes. T-shirts, hoodies, pants and other articles of clothing. Even scarfs to gloves.

The basement level shops of the Pearl were shut. Eren had used the opportunity last year being eighteen to get inside the Ero XXX convention and to the basement level floor.

A sexual pleasure exhibition from toys to fetish tools. Porn from movies to erotic costumes. Hetero, lesbian, gay, bi-curious, transgender and bisexual porn.

Eren hitting eighteen was brave enough to get to the red light district aside from the entertainment one. It was a multi-block area of several tastes.

Known as the Old Naval Yard. It was a remnant of a wast brick naval area of ship construction and trade. All of it changed with the sedimentation of soil.

The two shipbuilding basins silted, and the shipbuilding migrating away the spot turned into a brick housing. The Venetian Arsenal style dockyard with rows of Medieval brick buildings being refitted for modern life.

Only remain was the Anchoring Channel. A docking port of schooners up till the start of the 20th century after the dock was abandoned. The multi-floor brick buildings of storage were then renovated and modernized.

The area had a feel of St Saviour's Dock close to the river Thames in England, London. That was where he got those green lace pieces. There was much off erotica in the Pink Line nicknamed for the erotic shops.

Not only the shops since it was close to the entertainment area. Toward the Old Naval Yard were many gender and sexuality bars to dip into. Lesbian, gay bars and other for variety and shift such as strip bars, clubs, burlesque, dance locations. Saunas, and spas with restaurants.

Even so in this maze of literal buildings and alleyways, there could be hidden away bar or some sex club of variable kinks.

BDSM, leather, orgy, latex, and even to specialty bars or locations that were of confidential matter. Piss, feces, fisting, dildo play, and other sexual pleasure spots. Indiscreet hidden away locations. Eren had learned of that world thanks to one man.

It was a Lutz Dahl a light blond haired hunk of twenty-five years in what he ran into coming out from the shop. The man tried to tease him, but Eren cut back to the much taller adult with a sharp quip.

Telling him he was quite snappy they hit up a chat. On his subsequent trip to buy the heels, he again did run into him. Since that time Eren and he became friendly.

He worked in a club Gringo of side alleyway doors with steps down leading to them. It was a VIP with invites only from the staff and passwords.

Eren got invited by him to the club as just a spectator. Eren had refused since he did not know him so well.

It was half a year knowing and learning about him that he did agree to go the performance. And doing research on him.

It was a spectacle he had not seen in his life. Lutz on a dildo upon a chair wiggling his butt in a twerking motion. The performance had started with him coming out in a thong.

One thing Eren had to admit the man had beefy and perky ass pillows. And an intimidating package. There were metal rings around his large biceps with decorative hanging chains.

The tong was matching the decorative handpieces with a silvery surface. Dancing with the elegance of an exotic dancer the same metal decorative pieces were around and above his knees.

He even had a matching neck piece and wrist pieces. There he was dancing sexually in front until the dildo and the chair.

It was a miracle how he could jiggle that ass on that black rubber dildo. That left impression on him. But nothing took a cake visiting the Gringo with Lutz doing erotic burlesque in the air with acrobatic moves.

Acrobatic moves while having a dildo in his ass with round separated anal beads. Covered in fake costume jewelry, ostrich feathers and in a shimmering body cream.

Wide open legs he got his dildo out first and the balls while spinning and turning around the metal ring hanging down from the rope.

With his legs wide open and the torso downward through the ring, he would squeeze one of the balls out from his anal opening. Then take an elegant flip upon the ring changing a pose and pushing another one earning applause.

It was gobsmacking and electrifying seeing him squeeze out ten bit smaller than ping pong sized balls out from his anal orifice.

That was his last time until running into Lutz in the autumn they had an exchange of chat. It was a frequent talk.

Eren even had received a dick pictures from him. He was gifted with a thirteen-inch cock and a perfect cock head. His cock was perfection in Eren’s eyes. A literal kidney puncher or lung rammer.

After the cock came the teasing words, but Eren had picked enough with from Lauda to saw back at his teasing response with a back force of ICBM ( _intercontinental ballistic missile_ ) gravitas.

Lutz was a student in the scientific research studies of the Mitras Technical Science University.

He had graduate his university studying in it as a postgraduate for his degree and research.

Quite a shock but the studies in that university was expensive that's why behind the scenes he did the sexual performances. He had gotten in university on a grant for the first part. His studies were to earn a Ph.D. in Physics and Astrophysics.

He was brainy and smart, not only just a sex object. Eren had put a word from him using his father's name for Lutz when he had a problem getting his written paper graded.

And the club allowed him to make the money while paying his food expenses, apartment rent, daily necessities like water and electricity and the use of the metro.

The work in the Gringo brought him a lot of money as it was a profitable work.

Eren had experience in his performances that were polished by the fine choreography and costumes that were allocated to him from the clubs expense budget.

Hallen Harts was the costume maker as he had learned to notice two HH marks engraved on one of the prop pieces and a heart in the middle. He used to mark all his costumes, props and creative works with his emblem mark.

Both had a chat about the artist behind the costumes, and props.

And today the fate had a twist in his play as he wandered around the booths.

"Yo, Eren. Its a marvel running into you in this place." greeted a tenor voice to his ear belonging to the Lutz who was at booth belonging to a watchmaking brand. They were comic book themed ones from Superman, Iron Man, from A to Z. One could even order a customized watch.

There he was dressed in the fit to the perfection of Flash emblem. It accented his upper body damn fine. And the man was a towering one.

"Ah, Lutz. How are you doing?" Eren approached him with his hemp fabric bags filling up with the goodies from the exhibition.

"I’m good. My half year research paper in the molecular energy research got for Mechanical engineering studies a perfect score and even attention of professor and academic chair Melia Rallso."

Eren knew her. A brainy woman of fifty-six years and with experience in pharmacology. She had five degrees under her belt. Three in the medical chemistry field, one in physics, and one in philosophy. She and her father were fine friends through the work in the same field of research.

She was in some photos through the family album, Eren’s christening and at their parent's wedding.

Eren hugged him to the surprise of the much taller man, "Congrats, you will still have several years until you achieve your dream."

Eren lost footing under his feet getting picked up," Thanks, I assume you passed your test from what I got from you in the Messenger." he let him down from the hug and those arms that made him feel small.

"Ahem, sorry." standing near them Luke drew the attention of both.

"Oh, this is Luke Cis. He is a friend from the same town as me. He works in a villa just aside from my property. And this is Lutz Dahl a friend of mine from Mitras. Don’t be tricked by his looks he is a smart genius."

"Nice to meet you." Luke stretched his arm to greet the man. They did exchange handshake.

Eren noticed Luke looking behind the man to something as he had knowledge were he looked.

"If you want you can go to the superhero maquette booth. I will not blame you. I just need to talk to Lutz about his studies in the Mitras Technical Science University."

"Okay, I will be there. If you don’t find me there then I’m at the shoe booth." Luke with that left them alone.

Eren did keep the chat short and discreet for just five minutes wrapping things up and wishing him best. Then he proceeded to meet up with Luke who was admiring the details of the superhero maquettes.

The day was not even in half, so it was enough time until nine. After that, the convention center would shut it doors by lowering the security gates and closing the doors.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave at least one comment! I have been writing, writing and it has been almost past a half a year of nonstop writing. Of this massive work. And no comments, I have at least kudos. But it would be nice to have at least one comment.  
> Anyhow, here is another NSFW chapter. This time things take a 180-degree turn.

**CHAPTER 46**

The convention hall was flooded with colorful crowds. All were comic enthusiasts interested in the comic books. There was a lot to see and view just for a single day.

In this bustling ant crowd from the third floor of the Pyramid. The center point atrium with a glass pyramid topping it let inside the daylight.

The atrium was enclosed with four widened and at the same light fixture beset thick load-bearing supports. The duo was on the moving escalator down to the first floor.

Fountain Ring was a round ring around the Ocean Pearl connected by hanging bridges, It was known about as that thanks to the fountains placed around its circumvent.

Currently shut down with the winter as not to damage the pipes with water expanding in them.

It was a refined two-floor height construction with windows placed in a pattern along the span of the building with the curvature.

Behind the Ocean Pearl was the Dome Terrace. A futuristic construction of an irregular hexagon, nonagon, and decagon into a webbing interior.

Outside facing away from the Pearl was the terrace that was around the dome edges like an opened fan. A green planted area of trees and plants such as the Hanging Terrace that was shut thanks to being covered in snow and without any roof.

Being open to the elements the Hanging Terrace was only good in spring, summer and in warm autumn wheater. Other than that it was not so good for faulty wheater protection and temperature changes.

Eren with Luke had snaked their route along the West side of the Fountain Ring to the Dome Terrace. With its seven floors that got smaller in the field diameter above each other.

The floors were displaying area of shatterproof glass. Behind them comic book history, items, and other objects. Like costume from first Superman movie and other regalia.

Even the Aquaman costume from the latest movie with Jason Mamoa. There were so much to see and read from the written articles of each exhibition item.

Eren was impressed by the sci-fi area of the comic book display. First prints of Star Trek, Star Wars, Doctor Who, Farscape, Firefly, Warehouse13, Battlestar Galactica. Predator, Alien, Stargate and other sci-fi comic books were on the display with items from movies and tv shows.

Eren marveled and was big-eyed seeing all the full-scale Stargate versions. The first-generation gates were from the Stargate Universe franchise, the second from Stargate SG-1, and the last from Stargate: Atlantis.

He was giddy seeing an authentic prop TARDIS in its iconic blue. He was breathless seeing the first-generation movie Xenomorph in a full scale of the movie version.

Intimidating and still threatening with its fine polish elongated head and exoskeleton. Behind was the much bigger Xenomorph Queen. All around the round display place were Xenomorph versions.

From their life stages as Xenomorph egg, Facehugger, and the iconic at the same time lethal Chestburster. Added were much smaller models of each Xenomorph trough the franchise.

Besides the life stages, there were displays of hive castes, bioengineered strains of mutation. The host-based strains with related species. All tied to the comics of the Alien franchise.

Like at that time in the next door room was Predator franchise exhibition.

Besides that, there were comics based on movie adaptations like Independence Day, Jurassic Park.

Or vice versa like the Tales From the Crypt what was a comic adaption to the tv screen show. The exhibitions floors were divided by the genres of sci-fi, horror, drama and even comedy.

No wonder for some the comic books was like an addiction of morphine and drugs. There were thousands of them to buy and even swap in special booths.

There was even a dedicated section of the Long Gallery for webcomic creators selling their merch. One also could drop at the table talks organized at the four basement conference halls under the Long Gallery. Stan Lee honor display in his honor of comic books.

There was even a comic book evaluation from their conditions, value, etc. Eren had love and obsession with the Resident Evil franchise.

The fifth floor was a wet dream come true when he saw the exhibition of the Resident Evil comic books. Luke had a hard time getting Eren to follow him using to drag him away to the next exhibition.

The poor brown haired man was in for a second try for the future as the East had a large Resident Evil booth selling an assortment of things. Watches, t-shirts, pendants, jewelry. Talk about the creativity and variations of merch.

And even one could buy bedding sheets of the franchise. Not to be a sinner Eren had designed and created his own personal ones with the fabric printing company.

Taking a full circle through the interior of the Fountain Ring after exploring the diversity of comic book history. And exhibitions in the Dome Terrace.

They did stop at the food vendor booth to have lunch before proceeding along the East side of the ring. That inclosed the round ball building similar to the Death Star.

After filling up on the food both were at the comic superheroes poster display booth. Eren was looking at a magnificent depiction of Storm from X-Men.

Luke at that time was finalizing his purchase of an A4 size wallpaper of an Avengers poster. Eren was examining his GSX031 Alber Weskers watch. It cost 300 dollars but it was damn worth being an original piece of memorabilia.

It was a watertight watch model and it would fit fine with the rest of his four watches. What else a hardcore fan would love.

Wondering the both from booth to a stand both men had done a full circle of the ring. Now it was time to go to the Ocean Pearl.

Connected with four entry points the twenty-floor building was a substantial and grandiose venue. From the main entry point from the Pyramid in the three-floor entry, lobby hung banners.

Geralt of Rivia starred on with his yellow golden eyes as at the bottom was the emblem of Dark Horse Comics. In the row of the six was also Aquaman, goddess Hela from Thor: Ragnarok.

Including Captain America, Hellboy, and Solas from Dragon Age comics. It gave pomp and grandiosity that could uplift any comic nerd.

Eren had submerged himself in the Avatar the Last Airbender comics and other showpieces. Full-Scale model of Pai Sho game with the full tileset.

Luke at that exact time was going over the new releases of Assasins Creed comics tied in with the game franchise on an interactive screen display.

That was the second floor. Above where comic book publishing house booths and stands. A short film of comic book production from idea to full-fledged comic book.

There was so much to see and explore and even touch with screen displays available to interact with. Even digital art tabled brands were they're advertising themselves to comic professionals. And those who were interested in their services.

The day had gone as both left the premises at exactly past seven to the Erens townhouse. It was Erens idea and proposal for the second-day visit to the exhibition.

Since there could be a change in the crowd, booths and other comic displays.

Eren was loaded with four bags and a shoulder one. He had bought things, not for himself, but Connie, Armin, Sasha, Mikasa, and the horse face Jean.

It was after a ride and talking in the metro with Luke if he had tried Indian food. He had only tried curry but was onboard to try other foods.

After leaving their things at the living thing Eren had made a call to Yadavi family restaurant asking if they had a place free for reservation.

The one to answer was Yadavi family member Aadi the sixteen-year-old son of Viaan. The boy on the other side was not so surprised.

He asked if he will be eating at the restaurant or take a take out, or both. Eren told that he would do both. Eat at the restaurant and take a takeout.

They did take a metro ride to the restaurant owned by the Yadavi family. It was just two blocks away from their home residence. And by the metro also just a few minutes away from where Eren lived. Before that Eren did help him change clothing to a formal looking.

The area was distinguished for fancy restaurants and other public venues. Their restaurant was a property they owned. An Indo-Saracenic architecture built by the families ancestor Ikram Yadavi in 1905.

A fifty floor early high rise building with a two floor base upon a subfloor and a frontal dome. The building incorporated the beaux arts windows and details in the facade stonework. Clear and stained glass windows were used in the base.

A top of the building was crowned with domes in green copper and turrets. Including the rest of the green patina concealed rooftops.

The elongated square windows topped with a three section arch separated from the two-floor main floors. They were supported by the smaller window subfloor.

The Interior Of The Stables Painting by John Nash could be given to the frontal dome. It was a separate area from the elongated two-floor dining hall.

Behind the large dome vestibule a grandiose stone and metal rail staircase. A single linear white stone steps with a fan arch. Up to the alcove housing the metal bust of the Ikram Yadavi upon a landing.

They split from the landing into two separate ones to the restaurants ground floor. They were standing upon around Indian flower mosaic.

The duo were facing five stained glass windows filled with peacocks.

And there was the entry into the restaurant. Beaux Arts cast iron frame windows with glass set inside them. A waiter at the stand of the registry table greeted him. Anthony Chartreuse was one to greet the duo letting them pass.

Behind the beveled glass door was a two-floor high hall with crystal chandeliers close to the Umaid Bhawan Palace, Marwar Hall but taller in height.

The place was divided by jali and Indian screens for the privacy of the clients. The interior a mix of European classicism and in the synthesis of Indian.

Once could eat on the ground floor or at the much secluded second-floor level that was a private dining area divided up Hyderabad artisan woodcarvings.

Erens usual spot was the corner balcony in the richly on point carvings with the three section window. Luke was overcome by hospitality. And the sleek sophistication.

Aarani did come greeting him as he introduced Luke to her. After the last meal for the day both were taking a back route to the townhouse.

With the December and the days being short the night had set upon the city in fast stride. Sun had gone just like that. And fresh snow was fluttering down with the two emergings out from the metro entrance.

It was a light blizzard from North with the slight wind carrying down wide snowflakes in the yellow-lit lampost street.

From the yellow amber lit street, they did get into the front lobby shaking off the frozen snow from their clothing. Eren did hang them out to dry upon the water heater.

"Geez, that was out from nowhere." getting inside the warm interior of the townhouse Eren flipped the light switch of the kitchen.

"The wheater news got it off by two hours."

"Do you wish to drink something? Or take a bath and get in the bed." placing the tinfoil takeout folded neatly for the morning in the fridge. That was his ploy; Eren had prepared him a bed on the same floor as he had for Eld Gin.

The First French Empire full wood-paneled bedroom faced the street, while the second was the Second French Empire. Antique gilded boiserie panel weather inside of with was the toile French wallpaper of a red background with slight yellow, white floral print. The dark wood accented the wallpaper and the gold.

Second French Empire style mahogany four poster canopy bed with ormolu mounted bed decorations was the main centerpiece. A standing French cartel clock upon the marble mantel of a fireplace embezzled with ormolu garlands could be heard ticking.

"Then what you offer from drinks?"

"I only have mineral water. It is an orange taste one."

"That will do fine. After this, we can go watch tv in the second-floor living room."

The tv watching prolonged to a half an hour with Luke wanting to get a bath. It was clutching at straws by now as Eren had a chance of seducing that man.

Eren was sitting in the silence seeing the man go to the bathroom. Just give him a couple of minutes, after that go behind him.

Offer to scrub the back. With Eren knowing about the nerves, it was risky for others.

A rub there and rub here and one's organ would get hard. Eren had practice upon Erwin and Eld Gin. Even so, there were some differential anomalies from the body to body.

Eren could hear the hot water from the facet filling up the customized tub with the red outside. And gold lion paws as the flowing of water resounded in the room.

Eren in fake politeness knocked upon the doors to the bathroom. He had come prepared with a small tray of bath ingredients.

"Sorry to disturb you. How is the water, did you get hold of how to operate the water taps?"

"No, there was nothing hard to comprehend how they work. They are modeled after the old, vintage ones. I had a similar one back in my childhood apartment."

Eren set the tray to the folding table next to the bathtub. And at the same time, he was feasting with his eyes upon that body.

Lean and yet with vestiges of muscles showing clearly trough. Not so much of fat, mostly muscle and he was lean bean sprout. But still flaming hot.

"Do you need your back washed?"

"Sure. Thanks." hook, line, and sinker. Eren did grab the sponge and wetted it followed by the liquid soap. Squeezing made the luffa all foamy.

And then he got to the work on the man's back. It was a perfectly smooth one with a birthmark on the shoulder. With his folded back night robe he was cleansing him going over the spots.

"Umm, Eren. Thanks that would be enough."

"What's the matter. Oh, you got a stiffy didn’t you." reminding himself to be collected and calm with the man bedding forward.

"Seriously, being embarrassed is rather silly. You are a young man straighten your back." those words seemed to make him relax.

Look at that, he was surprised seeing the man's cock. It was a slim but long one with a nice downward curve and a purple almost lilac head.

"I did not know you were on the slim side." while cleaning the man's back he moved the sponge to his right hand and use the left one. To get what he wanted to achieve.

And with a slithering of snake, he finally achieved what he wanted. His fingers wrapped around the cock and the thumb rubbing against the head.

Luke let out a moan of pleasure with the thumb swirling around with the cock becoming more stiffer. The rigid member became stiffer and hardened with the blood filling the muscles and the tissue.

The hips thrust forward wanting more in the desire and the carnal lust. Betrayed by the splashing of the water.

"Looks like you are enjoying from the response. How about this?" with the thumb finally coming on top of the helmet with a constant stream of precum.

It drove him mad as the man twisted and trowed his head side to side. A cramping twists and turns with the man's arms behind him to support the body.

The body that was betraying him for the brain exploding fire rising in his loins.

"This is too much. Stop, stop or I will ...."

Eren felt twitching as the cock almost slipped out from his hands. Eren felt something hit him, and then another hit.

It was cum that had like white strands shot up and hit his face. Three shots upon his face while the rest landed in the water. With the load coming to the end a white thick strand of gelatinous cum string was left behind.

Luke’s arms were ready to collapse as he pushed himself against the back and came to rest.

"That was intense. Oh, God. You need a towel." Luke noticed his masterwork from his ejaculation. The strings of cum in his hair and upon the face.

Eren whipped one white cum string having a taste to the wonderment of Luke in the front. It was much saltier tasting like weak sea salt. And by the gelatinous content, he had been rather pent up with it being thick.

"You sure shoot a rocket and are rather pent up." Eren grabbed the tissues from the sink stand to clean the cum off from his face and hair.

"Sorry, for getting a mess all over you. What are you doing?"

"What, I’m just disrobing and getting in a bath with you. The bathtub is large enough for two." Eren let the fuzzy frote robes dangle from a hanger.

Underneath them, he was naked with nothing on. He with a hardon got inside the bathtub as Luke was at the back of the tub and Eren at the front.

Being daring and bold without the care he slid his leg between the man's crotch area. He was still hard as the feet toes were bending and giving a message. It had a predictable effect with the second under the man's balls.

"Ughh... Ahh...Ahh. Aaa..Haaa....Haa.." under those magical feet the man seemed to turn into an incoherent mess of mush.

Eren did stop for the man to gather his scattered thoughts from the mindboggling foot play.

"Where the hell you learned something like that? You took a hundred and eighty-degree turn in your personality."

"Think to be of a young, horny male. You have to be the same." Eren reached out with his hand to give a stroke over the dick and its skin.

He tugged up and down along the length of the cock pulling the skin over the head and then back.

"Can you move a bit back, Luke."

"Sure, Might as well give in. I have not had sex for two and a half months. And masturbation seems not to satisfy me without the touch of another person."

"Come here!" not wanting to get dragged along with the boy's machinations, the older male had made a decision to level the playing field.

There he was with is back against the much taller male between those open wide legs. And a hardon upon his back, the vibes of it made his anal opening itch with irritable and anxious want.

Luke’s hand wrapped around Erens hard shaft, "You’re pretty gifted with a nice cock."

Eren wanted to respond but the words stuck in his throat spilling out a pitched moan. The mans thin and slim bony fingers felt gratifying.

They felt so phenomenal upon his member that a release was imminent.

The seed from his hard organ shot out like a cork from a champagne bottle with a volley that tapered down to drips.

Eren was in a stupor, but in the corner of his brain cells, he had a plot he wanted to experience and see. With still weakness from the orgasm, he turned around.

Amph, he went with mouth capturing the cock in his mouth. Eren could feel the mans body in front of him shivering in the spasms.

The man raised his hips and widened his leg span. A shape of an M as the dark brown haired and green eyed youth suckled on the dick.

One thing he had recognized that Luke manscaped his private area by trimming it. The hair was kept nice and fine to the flesh.

With the wide open legs and pulled up ballsack Eren had an idea. Pop, without an effortless and smooth obstruction thanks to the water, his finger invaded Luke’s anal opening.

Eren was on a mission. The finding of the man's prostate as Erwin had done to him with fingering. For Eren it was like a shattering of a large clear glass display window. The sense from that nerve bundle dispatching one to cloud seven.

His fingertip hit something in the anal cavity, and the head of Luke went up to the ceiling. Bingo! He was on the hotspot.

In the moist cavity lubricated by the inner secretion, it was not as unpleasant. Actually warm since the body had absorbed the temperature of the water.

Eren just by curiosity rubbed gently over the spot. The after effect of the fingers skin rubbing softly over the spot was a catatonic pleasure for the Luke.

The whistle of the confirmation was the trashing, audible moaning, and gasps. They were such a turn on for Eren.

What if? He should try. Musing himself Eren added a second finger next to his pointer one.

"Does it hurt?" trying to be accommodative to the much older male Eren inquired.

"Ahhh... No, feels incredible. I did not know that anal could feel so good."

Wait for a minute! He has not done anal, so it is his first time!? It made him rock hard mulling around the head that taught. He may as well make it as pleasurable as he could.

With his free hand, he fished from the side folding table a bath oil. It was just a perfect water base oil of lavender. It was a handy one as Eren was on the exploration in Luke’s anal opening.

With his two fingers gone inside o the second joints, he decided to get bolder and more ingrained to the actions. The duo of fingers and the torturous finger play made the adult in front of him not to notice.

Not to notice he had added a third finger as he sucked on the man's cock above the water. Luke seemed to take the notice of the third intruder even if Eren presumed he would notice. That was rather dumb, he would catch that immediately.

What Eren did not know that in the battle of the thoughts, and principles curiosity of Luke would win.

"More, more. Agh, I want more.." he raised his butt upward wanting more of the deeper intrusion.

Eren was obliging with that demand for verbal command.

Put together the trio of fingers going deeper and rubbing against the prostate. Eren was inflamed by the bent up the butt in the front as the legs were wide open.

The brown anal muscle sphincter pierced by three fingers. Sinking inward and outward the ring bent to the force of piercing moves.

Squelching sound as Eren pulled the fingers out from the ass. It was the sheer lust and the brain in the automatic mode. With his tongue out and the ass cheeks spread open, he went for the dive.

Running his tongue wild in the rimjob the moans of extasy made him hard as a rock. With his face in the vertically poised ass and open legs, it was easy to access.

Eren was slurping, and going with his tongue as deep as he could. It had a definite response from Luke.

"Haaa...haa... Uhhh..uhhh.." was the only thing bouncing from the bathroom walls.

Lubed from the oil, and saliva it was squelching with a turn on as Eren applied once again his fingers and scissored him. Might as well do it after enough prepping.

Eren did rub against the prostate with a spasming of the anus ring. It was enough.

Rising up from the pose with both legs under his upper leg part he was supporting the Luke’s behind. Squatting he aimed his engorged cock at the anal hole.

His light pink head kissed the lips. "I’m sorry this may sting since this is my first time."

Before Luke could even respond to the cock head by the force forward slid through the muscle opening. Eren was hard as an iron pike.

The warmth and the tightness was a delirium. No wonder that Erwin loved his tight and pert ass. For him, the member of his own sunk inward. Inch after an inch sunk inside while the Luke was holding his breath.

Finally, the cock came to the base as he had sheeted himself inside the much older male. Pulling back slowly using his hips while his arms were on both edges of the bath.

Plop, the Eren’s erect penis came out as he angled it once again with his arm. Consumed by the first time penetrating someone else.

In and out as Eren angeled his length to hit with his organ over the prostate. For response, he saw Luke’s cock jump and slap his abdomen with a slap.

Not to brag the moan, a distinguished momentum, and inclination that the man was sinking in the sensual pleasures. The man beneath him was enticing.

The mess of the wet hair, the sheen of the skin. Hypnotic, in one sentence. With his hand around the man's cock, the moderate penetration cycle was increased for a bit.

"Ohhh, God! Ohhhh, ohhh this feels so fucking good." Luke thrust back with his bum against Eren’s hardness.

That made the green-eyed man turn on his speed cycle. In and out in the squat he pushed his cock in the warmth. His balls slapped against the bum with the penis rooted deep inside.

Plat, splat the hips hit against the muscle mounds that were Luke’s ass. Eren by now was piston driving inside the man underneath him bent for easy fucking.

Eren by now had gone full ham on the vigorous thrusting of his hips. Splashing of the water and the droplets gliding over the tan skin mixed with two moans.

"Oh, God! Oh, God! I’m going to shoot." mumbled Luke as Eren without a stop was going in a fast race of galloping horse.

"Arghhh....." rumbling on with the avalanche orgasm Luke’s cock shot out cum. Five shots of jism flew out from the head landing on his chest and striking his face.

The orgasm spasms made the sphincter muscle to tighten to a grip that was deliciously tormenting, and at that same time maddening.

"Ughhh...." with the clenched teeth he slammed to the root as his balls drew near. Eren thought for a moment he blacked out from the orgasms. A flash of light going on as the flashbulb.

His load was deposited in Luke’s anus shot by shot. It was silence as Eren pulled himself out from the much older males hole.

It was puffy and bit reddened in a tempting front sight.

"How are you feeling?" trying to get the man up without a success. He was in for a surprise as he found himself turned around.

The man had turned him around, "I’m fine, but I think you will feel bad when I’m done with you."

"Do it, then! And go on." Eren even suggestively shook his ass.

"You can get to work." with the devilish smirk on his lips, he spread his ass. Light pink and it got Luke hard. The cock stiffening once again.

Eren let out a yelp having a finger pushed through his anal hole. From the sudden and the sharp pain then came the buzz of feeling the intruder.

"Ha-ha you can do better. Just go for straight with lubrication and go in. No scissoring or three fingers."

Luke did as Eren wished. Few drops of the oil into Erens crack and then upon his cock. With that, he placed the elongated tube and pushed.

Without effort and not too much of pain the lubed and shiny cock slid inward. Being on a slim side was ideal with sublime palpation.

The natural down angle of the organ slid over the prostate. Going inward it brushed over it and then outward.

"Now that is contentment. Can you go more briskly?"

"I will show you more briskly." something in Luke snapped as he reached out to take Erens arms and pull them back like horse reins.

And then he started to mash that ass with a horny dog tempo screwing a bitch in heat. The two were frolicking in the fornication without breaks.

"Ahhh, yeeeah." The brunette got swept along the tide of pleasure. Even Luke had to admit in his face that he was too far gone in the sex.

The hips of Luke went in a blur as he pulled upon Eren’s hands. Eren was in ecstasy moaning mode with relentless prostate stimulation.

"Fill my hole! Fill my hole!" Eren could feel the blistering heat rising from the bottom part of his body. It was boiling and festering in an agonizing pent up and maddening need for release.

And then the relinquishing release came. Shot after a shot of cum landing in the water.

The out of nowhere Luke’s head came to rest in his shoulder crook area as he moaned in his ear. Eren could feel the warmth seeping inside his colon.

It was Luke who pulled him on the back. He my seem long and thin but he was strong.

"Let’s get cleaned up. And get out from bath before our fingers and feet become too wrinkly."

"Oh, yes. Sure, let's do that. Including the rest for later."

The rest of the time was cleaning up from the draining fucking. Eren did offer the cream that helped him with his anal opening after thorough fucking.

Explaining things to him about enema cleansing to get the cum remains out. Or use tampons to by insertion in the ass and let them suck all of the cum.

What Eren had learned from the words of his first anal sex was that he was straight. Both were in bathrobes being squeaky clean.

Eren was wrung dry by Luke’s curiosity of gay sex. Eren told sexuality is like a water fluid and ever-changing so he should not mangle his brain too much about it.

Even so, he was curious about Eren’s experience while they had drinks. He even asked who was his first? That was when they washed their teeth.

Luke had brought things along with him in his shoulder bag. Eren did not want to change or create a mess in the work environment of the Smith villa.

He did tell it is confidential, but it was someone he knows. And it was a mutual agreement. If that was him forcing himself upon Erwin as a slutty and needy youth.

And for extra tying him, but he decided to keep a lid on it. Or even sucking him off underneath the table with Ise being in the room.

Eren just told him if he is curious he could provide him with information. The rest was on him, and he also added by telling not to get things in mind to inflated or twisted.

Letting the guest get into the bed, "One more thing, Luke."

"What is it?"

Eren put his face close to his had a grin before placing his lips to Luke’s lips. A kiss of passion and a tease as he slid him a tongue.

He had a cutesy trip seeing those bulging eyes and the unexpected expression. "Good, night." with amusement he blew him an air kiss before getting off from beds edge.

It was a futile attempt as an arm pulled him down and a passionate minty kiss with a tongue made him woozy. It was learning of the surroundings.

"Good night." smiling in amusement and vibrancy, he made a wink.

Eren stumbled out in the hallway and shut the doors behind himself. God damn, that was a pull of a carpet underneath his carpet. It was a thrill that made him feel alive like never before.

Step by step he went up to his room. On the outside, it was still snowing as he peeked out from the enclosed, rounded arch window balcony.

The windows themselves of honeycomb-shaped glass bronze frames. They were like those seen on Titanic’s 1st class lounge with the upper part being a stained glass.

It was a flurry of the snow slowly coming down with the wind gone from snows motion.

***

Eren was up first getting out from the bed and ready for the day down in the kitchen. He did check upon Luke.

He was sleeping in the soft mattress bed without a worry. It was ten in the morning. It was time for a late breakfast.

Eren dressed set to work in the kitchen. While stacking the reheated food finally in the room slid inside Luke.

"Good morning." Eren with a wood bent U shaped picker fished out the bread slice from the toaster.

"Good morning to you too." flopping in the free space next to the kitchen dining table greeted the Luke. His hair was freshly combed and in a new ponytail.

"Are you ready to go to the Lumina Convention Center for today? The exhibition hall should be extra rooms opened for the new batch of displays."

"You bet." taking out the ticket smiling he took a close look if it. There were two marks on them. From the music festival and the second day of comic convention.

There was still the third day left before the convention gets shut down. After breakfast, they walked out of the townhouse.

Today the convention center was much more crowded. The last day Stephen King comic book series were on the display together with props from iconic movies.

It was by far the most visited place in the Dome Terrace. Pet Cemetary, It, Carrie, Misery and other things besides the comic drew the crowds.

And the God of War booth had pooped up in a place of another one in the Long Gallery. Few of the booth had gone replaced with another one.

There was a Fallout, Dragon Age, and Overwatch merch being sold. Those even included comics.

For the closing day, there was still much to see. The closing would happen at the four a clock. Then the booths and stands would get dismantled.

By the end of the day, the booths stands, and the exhibition pieces in all will be gone. Instead of vast cavernous emptiness. Cleaning of the carpet, and flooring.

Then the next set up of another convention. There were so many things to see even today. New merch out from the boxes or getting unpacked.

It was the same day as yesterday. Looking around and shopping. This day was more limited in shopping with most budgets spent on the first day.

They left at the two of the clock to catch a train to the Nexus station. Eren had a large bag with him filled with the things he had bought?

The two-hour trip back to the town was uneventful. Chatting and talking and viewing what each other had bought.

"Attention! The Trost town is coming up next. The current temperature outside is minus eighteen degrees." the broadcast announcement resounded in the train.

Both of them disembarked from the train to get to the car storage building. With a common practice, he unlocked the security doors.

Both with the Eren at the front of a steering wheel they did get to Luke’s residence.

"It was fun at Mitras. Thanks for inviting me along, Eren."

"You don’t have to mention. It was also a pleasure for me." he smiled as the face of Luke came in sight and he gave a kiss upon his lips.

"See ya soon." with that he shut the doors going to his building.

It was worth it. With a smile, he drove to his home. Monday will be tomorrow. He will be at the university with Mikasa at home.

And Christmas was near. It will be a busy months end. That left Mike. Let’s see; that was in his mind. The car got out of the town as rest of day he could relax.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new NSFW chapter.

**CHAPTER 47**

With the middle of December, Christmas once again was nearing. The town was draped in the season's decorations.

A snow collector would clean the streets from the snow, and walkways would get shuffled clean. Being a fancy university the Reiss Wall Maria University just like the autumn festival would organize and throw two events.

The already passed winter sports festival. Skiing, ice skating, etc. The day was free from studies. Flagon told them that they all had to participate.

Eren did pick up the ice skating. He had a fair share of experiences from his childhood. Not that he was a figure skater, but he could do some axial loops.

Flagon did surprise all of them by being one of the figure skater training. With grace, the poise he skated upon the ice with professional experience.

Twirling on his axis doing spins from upright, sit variations. Even on jumps, he was graceful as a swan. As Eren did practices to the amazement of Isabel, Yan, and Furlan he got approached by the Flagon.

He complimented him upon his use of the skating. The final was him and Flagon forming a duo of figure skaters. With Eren being the following role, while Flagon was a lead.

With they hands together palm against palm; they slid upon the ice with one leg raised. Flagon used the centrifuge force to give a momentum to Eren.

They both won first place. Flagon for the first time addressed Eren with respect. Respect and reverence telling he will go far and telling him that he did an amazing job.

Mutual admiration, Eren was happy to go lucky for the rest of the day. Eren did have the second award from the event. The shooting range target practice.

The event was organized in the next week after exams on Friday. The new week was repeating of the last study content and the future work awaiting.

Next years studies program. Most of the studies subjects. In the mesh were the new subject and continuation of the current ones.

They were presented with the paper sheets or a projection form upon the walls. Many took notes of the subjects. The professor would click upon the slides to change them one by one.

Eren did write them down for easy following and having a first-hand understanding by going over the subjects from the study supplies.

That was inclusive prep work. Aside from the subjects he would spend his free time reading up on the subjects from the library books to have an in-depth understanding.

Either in Trost town or universities library was his aim. Eren was happy that both libraries had gone with the time.

Both had custom created computer terminal database banks. Eren dug through the tag logs for the book locations in the shelves. Just a lone a tag on the law would bring over two thousand results. After taking them for a two week period out from the library stock he would return them.

In not returned one as casual would face a fine. The research and the prints allowed him to keep up with each subject. Plus it was a chip on the shoulder with Erwin’s pieces of advice.

He was consistent detailing and filling in the things to a precision.

After that was the days of preparations and doing some pouring over the books in the comfortable wicker chairs of the conservatory or living room couch.

Or sitting on the fine woven lounge sofas of the library. The university campus was a whirlwind of the upbeat atmosphere. Garlands wreaths, holly, and ivy decorating the hallways.

At the center of the admin building entrance hall, a Christmas tree had been erected. Decorated in the light blue decorations. The branches topped with faux snow, lights, and baubles with other pieces.

It was a dream vision Christmas tree. It was festive green and red with gold including silver along the hallways. For the not only it was festive, but it also served festive foods.

Gingerbread cookie dessert cake with whip cream or made in cake. Yule Log, Christmas chocolate pudding, fluffy sponge cakes, and other festivity foods.

Even the shop from the university was selling Christmas cutromony. Tinsel sparkling in the bright blue sunny days had to be a pleasant sight.

The same thing was in the Hanges sweets shop and bakery. The seasonal festive baked goods were snatched and even reserved. Orders for cakes, gingerbread was off the hook.

Call after a call and orders collected in a to-do order list. It was scrapping of a barrel to meet the orders rolling the aromatic goodies out from ovens.

They could barely keep up with the white sugar glazing applications. On each day their gingerbread houses were gone. Even the pastries, buns and rolls with empty and devoid displays.

They flew off from the shelves and the displays. Even the season's drinks were boom town favorites. Cinnamon latte, Christmas hot chocolate drinks were a hot ticket.

Because of this delicious feast of food and drinks, the place was a vibrant and frequented watering spot. Or just have a bite for those of a sweet tooth.

The day for the Christmas ball in the usual gathering of crowds in the large hall behind the administration building. A second spruce tree in a corner of the hall.

A large wreath hung above the stage. The traditional training and rehearsals for the Christmas performances. Eren had seen the ballet dancers from the much larger branch university belonging to the Reiss Wall Maria University.

Its name was Mitras Crown University. An off-branch of the old university. It was founded just fifty years from the founding of the Reiss Wall Maria University.

A large gothic building arrangement in a sizable square territory in the historical district.

As a building with a historic pedigree, it still had four entry points behind a large stone wall.

In the sequence were towers growing seamlessly out from the walls. Using the natural water fixtures and the large wide, deep moat like Tokyo Imperial Palace with the same size of 1.15 square kilometers.

The flowing waters from a river inflow and outflow created four sections with the central one being the area of administration. Students from the Wall Maria had free access to the much larger study opportunities from the dozen education studies.

The event was on Friday before the two weeks of holidays and break.

Wednesday was a half day of studies before the lessons were cut short. It was a scatter in the second floor living quarters and ones above for the rest of time.

Luggage collecting and clothing folding with students getting back to the parents and their homes. Isabel, Yan, and Furlan cleaned up their quarters for the two-week holidays.

Marcel and Porco Galiard with Flosch had light luggage for the long trip back home. Flosch had even had gone as far to wash all his clothes in the universities laundry area.

Stacked in the wardrobe when he returns from home. The air was in a lively buzz that one could skip down the hallways.

The cleaning was a mandatory thing of the apartment dorms. Bozard with a clip file folder and the pen walked each dorm.

Like a wonder in the hallway after a rain popped up trash bags that were carried down to the trash bins. The second half of the day was meant for that.

Eren had to participate since he did run a club and he needed to clean it. Bugger, that hit him. Might as well do that cleanup.

One hour was all it took to get the room spottles and ready for viewing. Eren did get ninety-eight points. With that, he could hop in his car and get home.

***

Being under amounting scrutiny and perfection the event for the Christmas Friday was a smooth sail. It happens with the university aiming for perfection. At six in the evening of the dark filling the skies.

After a formal part, it was a dance swore to interlude with dance music and lights. One hour later a Christmas dinner.

By zoning over the event, the university did give Christmas sweet bags as a return of their input in the universities life. Eren with the neat paper bag stocked with sweets from candies to waffles was thankful.

There he was sitting at the table with the formally dressed friends. Isabel had a long bright orange gown with her; Yan was in a brown while Furlan had a blue suit.

Boris was flashier one with a silver suit that could draw eyes of all upon him. Lauda even had hopped over in a deep crimson red suit with black details. Armin had a formal brand-new black one since he had previously outgrown one.

All of them had plans for the holidays. Eren had his own for personal reasons. A hang out with Armin, maybe a visit to see the troublesome trio in Mitras.

And even an invite from Boris. He by spontaneity would free the brakes to be in Mitras. Wishing them nice evening Eren did take Armin back to his house in Shigashina village.

When tires came to halt in the garage the snow once again was falling. This time a slight slow floating snow without a wind.

With calm wheater, it felt like a serene welcoming winters eve. Mikasa will be back in the morning at seven from the university.

All he right now wanted was a night of sleep.

***

Tuesday in the first week of the vacation. Eren had done with the Christmas decorations. Decorating the living room, the stairs, and the front lobby.

Put on the led lights at the entry porch and even pulled out the reusable wreath. It was made from a foam ring upon was glued lichen.

Doing redecorating upon it with long metal pins with faux pearls at the end, ribbons, and bow. That was on the Sunday right before Monday.

Done with the main staircase he left out a breath of relief getting down from the folding stairs. He had finished the placing of a garland between the fireplace arch between two wood pilaster metal pieces in a wood framing.

After that was a relaxation time by him lazing on a couch in the living room watching things upon his smartphone while having a drink.

Then there was the annual event of the Christmas market. Both Mikasa and Eren had gone shopping for the Christmas table.

Currently, Tuesday Eren was laying with his back in the extension that was the library. Two floors high with a second-floor balcony circumventing the elongated square.

A large, massive two-floor window giving perfect sight of snow blanketed back of the garden. White cotton coating the tree branches and the evergreens of white spatters.

His reading was disturbed or broken by the radio. After a song came to the news broadcast of Arctic Blast being charted in the Atlantic Ocean.

"Eren. Here you are." Mikasa got inside the library as the crackling of wood in the fireplace resounded in the room.

"I will be going to Mitras for shopping. And will be back by the next day. Do you want anything from the city? I will calculatingly finalize the expenses for this month instead. And the laundry is done. I folded them; you need to get them placed in the wardrobe."

"If you are getting there. Can you pick a package from the Mitras Postal Service? I had it sent to the townhouse. It is a box of the new electronic adapter for my laptop."

"Ok, then. I also need you to pick a package for me from dad."

"Thanks for reminding. It slipped my mind. This time another shipment of sweets from him."

Each year just before Christmas their dad would send them a package. A large size one of the sweets. Candy, waffles, etc. Besides working in Switzerland he was doing work across Europe and other exotic places.

Last year they had received a huge batch of German sweets, a year before that a large box of French ones. Even before that were the Belgium sweets that were mouthwatering.

It went well with the soft and nice sponge cake sweets made in Belgium. Three layered fillings inside it. Damn, it tasted so fine that he craved more after they were eaten.

There were other sweets that made him salivate and test each sugary confections. Besides the European sweets, they also had a delivery from Europe, Asia, America’s, and even Oceania.

He did travel as his work was in the science field from university to university and conferences. His main headquarters was Switzerland. Zurich University was his spot of studies, two years ago he had lived in London.

Eren watched Mikasa in her Lexus ES, driving off and out from his sight. He wished he could go to see Erwin, but he was away. Munzeim city needed him for a meeting and a conference.

The evening was coming as Eren in the kitchen at five was making dinner. The radio song came to an end with a broadcast intruding.

_"Attention, attention! This is an emergency broadcast from Paradis National Wheater Agency. The current wheater predicts a blizzard type snowfall. Those who are preparing to go out are advised to refrain from doing it. There is a prediction of some electric grid problems and losses. The Paradis National Health Bureau advised dressing warm or stay in warm places. The current danger status is marked as level one."_

Hearing that Eren did try to recall the danger status levels. They were taught in Social studies. The Paradis nation had ten in nature caused problems.

Level one – was a warning of preparations standby of bad wheater change.

Level two – bad increase in the weather advice to stay indoors for safety. Stric discouragement to go out or do anything risky.

Level three – storm status effect is applied. The danger of injuries sustained from being outside. All must seek shelter.

Level four – taking cars out in uninhabited locations is forbidden. The car traffic is to be shut down, stay inside is recommended. Keep the surroundings and body warm.

Level five – complete transport shut down. The planes, trains, and cars are to be forbidden to travel. All must stay in secure spots.

Level six – dangerous and harsh weather of fast winds. The danger of getting injured by flying objects or anything else that is unsecured.

From there it got worst and worst in the storm. Eren did take a look outside as snow was falling down like feathers.

Eren had chopped the peeled and sliced the apples in the pan with cream. Over with went cinnamon. The snow was falling more and more.

Level three was announced upon the radio. Eren was so unworried about the conservatory and the large library window since they were reinforced glass plating and metal beams.

A human body hitting the panels of glass would make the mass bounce back thanks to the reinforced glass use.

Still, he needed getting out on the terrace to secure the hanging chain lanterns from bouncing around.

Using a special mechanism, he secured the lanterns next to the wall. The wind felt like dozen pins upon the skin. Eren got inside from the blustering wind blowing the snow.

There was a sound that he did not expect at all. Somebody was at the gate to his house.

"Who is there?" after opening the hidden wall, he spoke seeing a man with a familiar car in the screen. Oh. Mike. But what he is doing out there? Ah, Erwin’s villa.

"It’s me. Mike Zacharias. I came here from the Smith villa, but decided to stay at your place since the road seems to get worse."

"Drive-in! I will open the gates." Ern had flipped the security gate button as they opened inward to give access. Seeing Mike ride inside with the car he shut the gates.

The car came to a halt upon the snow-covered property as Eren saw him after turning the outside wall lights.

"Come on, get inside! What were you doing out there, did you stay back in the villa?" Eren shut the doors behind him feeling the cold air slap in his face.

An unpleasant feeling as the tall blond man got inside of the warm interior. With the shutting of the doors, he rubbed his face. At that time Mike was brushing the snow down from himself.

"I was at the villa with all leaving at four. Was a bad idea to stay behind, there was a tree fallen down blocking the short road to the town. I presumed to take the second long route, but it felt risky. So, I turned around. With you being the closest one I decided to get here. I could have stayed in the villa. Before leaving and turning off things I did shut the windows shutters with an automated system just in case."

Bzzzt, bzzzt the hallway light flickered. Both men’s eyes were upon the wall and the ceiling fixtures. On and off with flickering until complete darkness.

"SHIT, why that does not surprise me. Do you have your smartphone with you, Mike?" in the darkness Eren asked.

"Yes, I have. Why do you need it? To call somebody."

"Not call, but use a flashlight to get down to the hydrogen generator down at the basement. It's in the sauna room maintenance room."

The oven was still cooking as he left Mike to watch over it.

With the flashlight from the phone, he walked down the stairs to the basement level. The sauna room maintenance was just aside from the sauna and the rest area with a dressing room.

The white light from the phone cast the long shadows walking down a formal hallway. A brass plaque with an inscription of the service area. Behind the simple, but the refined door was another one with four doors.

The closest was the steam room control area. Further down was the generator room with the facing storage area and a pool control room. Storage was connected in secret to the hidden staircase.

In the darkness, he came to the utilitarian doors. Then a metallic one behind. Behind them was a white plastered room with a metal frame behind with was a large metallic box. The hydrogen generator with six tanks. A seventh tank was hooked in with the generator with a flexible tube.

The basement room had security measures in place in case of a hydrogen leak. Eren opened the valve letting the enriched hydrogen water flow in the machine.

Eren turned the turning wheel upon the surface of the bulky device after flipping a switch. A green button lit on. Then a push of another one and the small display screen on the device indicated the status of the device.

Eren flipped the plastic flip switch connecting it with the houses electrical grid.

A push on the start button of green started the electric flow creation as the device was making a barely noticeable humming sound. Eren did get out from the room and for a test turned on the hallway light.

It worked smoothly. Eren got back out from the basement. With one tank he could last seven days. The brunette found the blond man in the kitchen taking the soup off from the oven. The byproduct after was just simple water in a tank outside the device.

"Hi, I’m back. Looks like the generator is working. Did I miss anything?"

"No, your soup is done. I have to say it is spicy. Spicy and sour, I like it." Mike shared the result from his taste test.

The apple cake also was done cooking with the toothpick test not sticking to the surface.

"Care to stay for a meal? I think it will get worse with the wheater."

Mike did turn on the turned off radio that singled that the level five was to come.

"It seems that I don’t have a say in that retrospect." Mike leered out from the kitchen window. A white flurry of fluttering snow.

Both heard the sound of rushing wind. A good idea to secure the chain lamps since they would be smashed up.

They were in the breakfast room being the only two in the house. Otherworldy feels behind the glass seeing the swaying trees and the snow curtain.

It was more resonating of sound from the wind. The whistling was an effect caused by the hexon room being in the square tower at the corner.

The winds along the sharp edges were whistling like in a large concrete pipe. Or in a tunnel carved in the mountains high above the lowlands. A silent ambiance with wind outside, Eren put a harmonious and easy guitar music on.

"This is nice, being in a warmth out from the cold wind and snow." having the soup Mike was uplifted with the current moment.

A sort of romantic ambiance of a date in a restaurant at a private booth from the eyes of all. Eren did pick up the provided content of why he had been in the Smith villa till five.

Costing on the Eren’s hospitality there was a hunger in the boy's eyes. Taking the empty soup dishes he did gave a side glance to the man's crotch between those tall legs.

Those fine manly legs under the jeans. The apple cake was perfection. Eren cut it into equal pieces before placing on a large tray.

Radio broadcast did announce the weather had reached level five once again. Mike by the Erens offer agreed to stay a night in a guest room.

It was a private bedroom next to his one and a view over the house’s front.

"I’m back. I hope you like them." with a clink, the tray was placed in the front, and the man with his wide fingers took a piece. He liked them peppering them with a compliment. The sweet cream infused with cinnamon and apple juice was mouthwatering.

And the fine crust did seal the deal being simple square dough from the mould.

Eren could be nitpicky horny youth, but the male specimen in front of him was a finest in the male masculinity. It made one wonder if there ever was someone that flirted or hit on him.

If Mike would raise his arms out and show his wrist up, he could play with the arm muscles that flowed into his shoulders. Or even hung down from them.

"After a meal, how would you like a steam sauna or relaxing in the living room? Or take a peek of your night stay rooms. There are a pool and even a gym. Including a billiard room what you had seen."

"Pfft, you are too accommodating. I would like seeing the room. From there I will make a decision." the man smiled.

He did follow behind Eren feeling small and insignificant with that tall posture man behind him. Along the shadowy wall light hallway to the main staircase and up.

A three-window room with a canopy bed. The second largest one. The bed was wood with art nouveau brass pieces.

All walls were rich and vibrant silver and teal wallpaper of plant motives.

The bed was a double queen size one with a matching color to the surroundings. A finely carved birch wood furniture of art nouveau influence.

That arrangement was all over the rooms of the house. Mike with his hand took aside the curtains matching the teal four walls.

His eyes stared into the dark pitch night of snow. A furious flurry behind the glass.

Mike took off his over jacket that he wore underneath his coat and placed it on the backrest of the chair that was next to a writing desk. The silence was pierced by the barely audible clock ticking.

"Looking out into the frigid wind, makes me want to just get in a warm spot. Don’t you have a tv in this place?"

"No, not in this room. The tv is down in the living room. It comes out from a hidden compartment above the fireplace. There is a remote for that."

They did make a deal to watch a movie. Eren had a massive DVD collection of movies in his living room behind a wood carved murals on both sides of the fireplace.

From horror, adventure through other genres of the movies. Even the broadcast of tv shows was still continuous. After a movie, Mike did take an offer of the brunette to have pleasant steam and swim in the pool.

"This makes me feel like being in a hotel. By that, I mean the amenities." Mike’s voice came from the crimson draperies that were part of the changing booths.

Mike placed his clothes on a chair, there were baskets and shelf unit to place clothing there. Aside from the rest area room. A neat spot to rest after a swim and a steam room.

The blond giant had a towel around his hips since Eren did not make an offer of swim trunks. Eren had a spandex swimwear and trunks in case of guests. Neat and pilled in a basket that the green-eyed devilish boy had hidden away.

Yummy, that was the sight described in his irises surrounded by green. Eren was salivating just wanting to explore the fine muscles upon the Mikes body.

A heavenly body with a blond trail going down and hidden by the towel.

The steam room was a marble chamber of tiling as steam came in through a special grid from the side room. There he sat next to the Mike.

Eren did give a hidden glance and decided to use a finger to snag the towel. Meanwhile, he could feast his eyes upon the slick and shining skin gleaming with water and sweat.

"It is too hot. I need to get out and have a shower. Then I can go swim." the man rose up as the finger that Eren had placed upon the edge made the towel come off.

OH MY GOD, the man was gifted. The appendage was definitely much bigger than Erwin’s even in the flaccid state. Not to mention those heavy and large balls under the lengthy cock coated in blond strands.

"Wow, you are definitely gifted. I’m sorry, that was not meant as an insult."

Instead, there was a slight smile as the man moved his hips and the floppy appendage danced along, "It seems you are interested in my organ. I noticed you giving secret stares. Are you interested?"

This was going easy, "To be honest I have been interested in you for a long time. Come let's get going to a shower and then take a swim or go up." Eren stood up with a semi-hard cock and gave a squeeze upon those perky buttcheeks.

"No, you didn’t. I did not understand you where horny youth." Eren lost footing as the man with easy took him and threw the lean male over his shoulder.

Eren reached out to massage the man's butt as the blond giant got out from the steam room with the horny male. Eren did get a slap on his bum from the large hand. It was a such a turn on.

Just in the changing room, there were two frosted glass shower cabins. Mike got inside in one as the horny Eren let down let loose. By that his hands, they were on the man's cock.

It was a beast of a monster cock. Thick, and close to thirteen or more inch length. The brown-haired man's hands could not wrap around the base of the dick.

He had a huge cock head of light purple tone. Eren with overeager insanity enveloped the cock head in his mouth. The cock in response like magic swelled up filling up and getting engorged.

It was a beast of a cock thick, long and heavy in the mass. With his jaw opening, he could take in the head and few inches of that engorged mass.

Eren was a magician when it came to erogenous zones. He played with the man's urethra and glans. Over the cocks dorsal veins licking the sensitive underside neck of the head and corona.

Nipping at the foreskin and the shaft to the scrotum with the heavy balls of large size that could equally an orange size. The tongue did drag out from man ecstatic moans and thrilling excitement.

The hips also thrust forward into the moist opening. Eren slobbered and salivated the cock in a shining skin the surface of the cock.

Eren had a nice taste of the organ and the aroma like a heavenly cigar. The skin had a light aroma a mix of slight sweat and natural skin. It was bit earthy and accented by the notes of a bit lingering of mint from a body wash or soap.

At that same time, the shower did help out by massaging the man's cock. Eren was sucking, playing around with the man's balls and the ballsack.

The cock quivered and a moan escaped from the man as Eren took one of the balls in his mouth and slathered it with his tongue. Who cares if they were hairy with strands of blond, he was turned up.

The man had fine skills.

Sucking and licking like a lollipop he went on. The water ended and suddenly Eren found himself wrapped in a towel. Oh, right there was a basket of towels outside the shower.

"Let’s get cleaned u and then go to the bedroom for further action." Mike with devilish gleaming eyes told with the hardness still jutting out hard and proud.

Eren had a pronounced jutting out from his underwear. And the blond hunk telling about going to the bedroom was excitement. Eren got his wet trunks off with a hardon coming free as Mike gave a full rub down.

Next, in a bridal style, he was carried up two sets of stairs while the man turned off the lights behind them.

Uff, Eren landed upon the bed of the guest room. The room felt cool upon the skin after a shower even if heating was on. Shi....the coherent taught chain broke as his organ was consumed by the blond giant's mouth.

The man was leaning above his legs with a mess of the half dry hair. The beard or exactly the mustache felt so tingly and nice upon his crotch area.

At the same time, the man asked after realizing his member from the wet and moist pleasure prison if he had lube. He had one inside the table that was a lotion for skin.

Telling Eren that it was perfect he got the bottle from the side table.

Then after getting in front of the bed, he worked on sucking Eren’s cock while fingering the young male's ass.

A delirium of pleasure that was the only thing in his head. The thick fingers with the skin lotion lubed his ass. The temperature was seemingly rising up in the room, not that both were paying attention to that.

The steamy sexual play was illuminated just by a single night side table lamp in the room. Their shadows cast upon the walls of the room.

Eren with his back as arching in the bed as the large mass of blond was feasting upon his hardness. The youth was gripping the bed covers feeling the orgasm.

The blond man sensed that as he took the length all the way down to the route. Erens mind was foggy. The body collapsed into the bed in the aftermath.

Eren’s both legs were pushed up and opened wide with his opening in full view for the Mike. Both legs came to rest upon the man's broad shoulders. With a hypnotic stare, he looked on as the blond was greasing up his cock.

Eren did give a nod when Mike asked if he was ready. The much smaller male pushed out as the large head came against his opening.

It felt like a fist penetrated his hole. It was painless with the rich lubing and the fingering. Inch by inch he got fed that tube of meat inside him.

Erens hands meanwhile in the explorative mode gliding over the sculpted body above him.

The chest, abs, the torso with back all the way to the excellently ripe flesh mounds.

"Aghhh..... Ungh......." Eren was pretty vocal with the intruder hitting his prostate and still getting filled up. The insides of his adapted to the thick intruder fed inside him.

The snaking inside of him could feel easy. The intestines were filled until the hips of the blond man came against his ass cheeks.

He was fully routed inside the ecstatic and mewling adult youth. Eren and Mike were in for a surprise as the blond man covering him pulled outward. The thick head glided over his knob and made the brunette come shooting out.

The cum hit the blond man and even Eren. It did make Mike tease Eren but he silenced him by a kiss. Eren did agree to change the position rotating upon the cock.

His hand went down upon his abdomen where the thick intruder had raised his skin upward. There was a definite outline of the monstrous intruder.

Eren was fixated upon the intruder and the pleasure as Mike was making a slow and delirious rthym. It was such a turn on with the cock head rubbing against and over the prostate.

There were flames of a need of having that organ drilling and rearranging his insides. He grabbed those cushions and forced him to move inside his anal ring.

Mike picked up on that clue of encouragement and out of nowhere sped up his swinging of hips. Eren could see his stomach rise up with that length submerging into him and pulled out.

He rubbed against it by palm when the cock filled him to the hilt. The heavy and prominent balls bouncing against his ass. The sex was steamy, and Eren was filled with happiness.

Happiness getting his hole stuffed with that ass punishing cock. Eren was craving to be connected to that man for an entire day with that appendage rubbing him so fine. He could sleep with it inside him just to sate his horny lust.

Maneuvers of that overindulging dick made him want to pig out. That was a metaphor of a nonstop dick riding or plunging into him. Eren’s spine was a conduit for the electrodes that sent the signals up to the brain each time prick with jab went over his nerve bundle. Or even his insides that were now lubricating the cock with natural secretions.

Pangs of pleasure after each other zipped up to his brain and the ache of the anal sphincter was a glorified elation. The bed was high quality and the mattress was the finest quality.

It was handy with the tall man above him blanketing him with his body that was warm to the green-eyed youth below the muscled male.

Eren was sunken into the ravishment like a dinosaur swollen up by a tar pit. He could not resist that manly male ravishing his opening and at the same time confidential area that nobody would see with his acceptance.

There it was the recognizable awareness of that ache. Mike had gone full throttle and with savage brutal thrusts. Jab, jab pull out and another jab to the hilt.

Eren felt something drip upon his skin. Oh, it was the man's perspiration from athletic and vigorous sex. The man's blond locks were humid. His skin was a reddened for the hardcore fucking. Eren did not care as the glistening of the skin was a heightening of his excitement of pleasure.

The pistoning of the cock was then released into a barrage of acceleration that Eren literary was pushed forward. Upward with the bedding crumpling the energetic and with abandon the man above him rammed his cock.

"More, more! Oh, God! More!" the gears in his brain were creaking under the insermantouble hips of the blond giant. The mattress took a beating as Erens ass was up while being breached by the dick and the smacking of the hips that pushed his backside downward.

The hips were mashed against his bum giving the maximum of penetration to a full embedding inside him. The mound caused by the rock hard cock with each movement raised up and down his abdomen.

A slurping sound of the cock pulling out and plunging in resounded in his ear for the cock was slick. Eren knew since that time with Erwin’s beast in his anal opening something had changed inside him.

He was turning into a monster big dick size queen, or it was just his youth and the horniness of the hormones running wild.

Or a feel getting his anus filled, stuffed to the max and the prostate getting abused by the thick girth and length.

Or he was transforming by metamorphosis into a hormone driven, a pleasure-seeking slut ready to abuse his hole with an eggplant-sized cock. Even the lengthy ones, no matter the diameter. Be them in a cigar with or to girthy ones as a beer can.

Thud, thud the weight of the blond man's hips was a jacking motion of relentless steam press pounding away. It looked like Mike was doing pushups.

Maximum penetration and ultimate pleasure from the sexual act. The man let out a roar and grunt of a deep sexual climax. The stiff hardon went to the hilt inside him.

Eren could feel what felt like a gallon of warm jizz flooding his inner sanctum to the brim as he orgasmed along with the first cumshots inside him.

It was a flood of cum pouring inside his innards as Eren was enthralled by the twitching of the mammoth member inside him. The cum load was so big that it leaked out from his ass pooling around the anal opening and even dripping in a stand down his ass and abdomen.

Mike pulled his cock out from the cum filled hole as the cock came out with a loud pop.

"Wait what are you doing?" Mike spoke as Eren turned around clenching his ass not to besmirch the bed covering.

"Shut it; I’m just doing some cleanup." Eren took the cum covered yet still semi-hard cock in his mouth lapping the cum covering it up.

It did make Mike hard again from the erotic cleanup. Both did proceed to the bathroom where Eren had his ass eaten out by the snaking tongue of the blond male.

Not to mention getting fucked in the bath that was followed by a second load of heaping filling off his ass. The morning could be a pleasant day as he went to sleep aside from the hulking mass of muscle. His sister had written a message that she will be late in the evening or even day after tomorrow since the train track could be covered in snow.

More time to spend with Mike and see his raunchy side.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small NSFW Chapter. Dedicated to Erenyeagerlover for being a first to comment upon my work. That makes me happy. Cheers, and thank you for reading my work.

CHAPTER 48

Eren fell that something was against himself. Oh, yeah, it was the cock of Mike near his ass as he came out from the dream world into reality. Outside it looked brilliant white as the storm had coated all in white powdery fluffy cover.

The skies of gray and white had gone. A seamless and clear blue sky with the sun casting its ray inside the room upon the teal Oriental carpet. It was bright as the window frame shape was reflected on the floor from the morning sun. Uninterrupted the sunrays warmed the interior.

Eren had an itching feeling that cock against his behind. Might as well as the blond giant was sleeping next to him. The cock was semihard and reaching out he massaged it a bit.

It did the trick as the man's organ was getting more pronounced in the hardness. Eren did twist his upper body to reach the skin oil on the corner of the twin bedside table.

Rubbing around his anal crevice he was ready to take the thick light pink and veined organ inside his body. The knob came resting against his anal ring as he pushed back and it slid in from the yesterdays fucking.

Eren felt the pleasure kick in from the feel alone getting his cherry popped once again. He had given his ass an enema to clean out the juice fed by the blond man's organ. A rich gallon load.

The man's second load in the bathroom was as potent as the first one. For the green-eyed youth, the man’s load had made his lower region inflated from the cum load. Eren did get inside and upon the toilet. Squeezing the load out before washing all of it out.

The toilet was inside a bathroom and dark wood construction with frosted glass with glass etching of antique touch. The glass pane faced the window to the outdoor nature.

Eren after a bath sucked on the cock having a third load that he needed to swallow fast. The third load was as the same as the rest of the two. But the quantity was a bit lower but the load was watery and cloudy, but still potent in volume.

Eren wondered just like he had wondered about Erwin. What if the man stored up the load and made blue balls. Maybe that made the load at maximum much huger. It was an urge he wanted to try out as it was placed in his brain drawer. How much he could cum until he was all spent and dry?

Oh, God! Listen to you. You sound like a cumslut hankering for sexual exploration with man's balls. You are gandering another fetish to your list. A voice of conscience told him.

Fuck it, just do it. Maybe the proposal will not be bad and may even make a certain score in the sexual practice. You don’t know what can be lost just by trying. He counter-argued in his head.

Those where his thoughts on the battleground of his brain until he fell asleep yesterday. Eren had not overlooked that fact as he wrote a minor note in his smartphone.

The young male had written down his sexual exploits and even had a small black book of his sexual fascination of fetishes and other whims with Erwin. He even scored them by stars of five by the result.

Eren had unmistakable marks for the playing with Erwin's balls. The older male was in love with that since it unraveled the blond male into a gasp, moans. And the erotic zone play had six stars instead of five. All cause of his interest in male body anatomy.

As a feral sexually obsessed young male, the books of his father in the library were of good use to loosen the gender of the same sex.

Eren always got compliments and questions from Erwin where he retained that? The sexual practice of the male was a sense of the body. Gliding fingers over the skin, rubbing skin against the skin, tugging, nipping, using lips, nose, nails, etc.

It was a sexual organization of that knowledge. Right now he was enjoying getting his behind stuffed with that large cock of Mike.

MORE, I need more? With that, the brunette moved his hips forward backing backward on the sideway sleeping tall males organ.

Eren’s cock jumped in excitement hitting his abdomen when that huge head glided over his prostate. His brain bloomed. OH, YEAH. That’s the stuff.

The man behind him was asleep. Thanks to Erwin’s words, he had learned Mike was a deep sleeper. Eren’s bum finally came against the males lower torso as he had impaled himself fully upon that manliness.

Eren heard grunt as he moved off and on upon the length of that hard dick. A hand landed upon his light brown tan skin and across his body.

It was slack as the palm hung down meaning he was asleep. Might as well continue and play some tricks. Eren on his search across the internet and Mitras had stumbled upon something.

A bit aside from the Pink lane he had stumbled upon an antique book shop. The owner was a Chinese guy named Lei Sun Ruan. Eren knew him from the Gringo visits.

The guy to him reminded him Lau from Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler manga. The only thing he was muscular one thirty-year-old male. His shop was an erotic book shop. From erotic advice books to sexual novels, etc.

Eren was welcomed with a wink from the owner. Well, since they were introduced by Lutz. He did welcome to take a look around the shop. There were so many written articles and books throughout the shop.

The book shop did provide even books of academic value for those who were interested in the view of sex in the old historic times. Medieval sexual prose, Ottoman period sexual story collection, Ancient Greek and Roman dirty writings.

There were so many of them. Erotic zone massages from Ancient China and other wonderful books. The history of sex was rich in the shop going as far as the ancient civilizations of Ancient Egypt, Babylon, Sumeria, etc.

There were even genuine articles. Arabic books of historic value text into the field of sex from scrolls, to books. He was allowed by the man to dig through the side room content behind a bead curtain.

His eyes got drawn to a box of brown wood texture. What was inside that? An opened insight came an old book of Chinese calligraphy print. Unlike the modern era books that opened from the left side, the book was openable from the right.

Lei noted him with the book. He told him he had a good taste as Eren told him he was curious seeing the book.

Lei told him that it was a sexual manual. He explained that the book was made of several parts with was actually a collection from varied time periods. Going as far as Tang dynasty (AD 618–907) and even further in history even if the book was made in Ming dynasty. (AD 1368 – 1644)

He told there was actually a second book, and then Eren noticed that there was a second one dating to the Later Jin period (AD 1616 – 1636) under the first one.

Eren asked what kind of sexual manual it was? Lei had a smirk on the face as he told what the books were about. The two books were on anal sexual practices.

That made him blush as he barely knew Lei. Lei was all giggles on the price of embarrassed Eren. He told him if he did not understand old Chinse he could get his book translated.

Eren on a whim bought the two books, they were pricey but the translation was more pricy than that from the company that he contacted anonymously.

It was a good idea to have those two books translated. They were fascinating books with anatomical diagrams. It was all about anal sex with muscle use adding breathing as he came to expect from Lei.

Anal muscles, training them, relaxing them and other things around that and how to use them for sexual pleasure. The two books equaled six hundred pages in total that's why it was pricey. But he was waiting patiently to use the correct cards. And it was time to use what he read.

With the large monster cock of Mike in his ass, he took in a breath and using muscles with inner tight muscles started to perform an anal ring squeeze massage. Tighten, relax, push out, tighten.

Eren could swear that the cock sheeted inside him got more engorged with blood. Out of nowhere, a hand wrapped completely around his waist.

"That was delightful. If I have to say it feels nice waking up like this." Mikes erotic voice resounded in his ear tickling it with the breath.

Eren let out a yelp when the tongue glided over his ear ridge. He was traped with one hand slid under him traping him in a tight loop.

Mike gave a thrust of his hips forward. Eren let out a moan with that cock battering inside him.

There was a familiar jingle. Oh, a message. Eren was lucky to be able to reach out and look at the phone. It was from Mikasa.

_Good morning, Eren. I’m sorry that I will not be able to arrive today. The snow has blocked the metro line tunnel exits. Because of that, I will not be able to get home until tomorrow. Even the streets are problematic. The snow has been blown into mounds. It is hard to move around. Hope you will have a good day, Mikasa._

"Sorry, it was a message from my sister. She will be back home tomorrow. Where were we?"

Jab of hips forward, and moan from Eren. "Let’s continue we have an entire day."

The response from Mike made him gulp. Eren was in for it for several hours. He got his insides flooded by the blond man's seed just a couple of minutes later. Those anal exercises were magic. After that Eren asked to go prepare breakfast as both did agree.

Eren did block his hole with a butt plug to stop the leaking. And went to the kitchen to make breakfast for both of them.

Mike at that time did get to check his car that was inside the garage and clean a trail in the thick blanket of snow.

After breakfast, he was in for a hot steamy day. That was after cleaning up the snow from the yard and road.

It was Mike who proposed or asked if he could park his cock in his ass for the rest of the day until the road crew cleans the road until eight in the evening. Eren just like him had received a message from the town hall about the cleanup. Then he would leave.

OMG, this is extraordinary as Eren did agree. Sitting in the living room with the large cock embedded in his ass and getting fucked. Then the conservatory in the wicker chairs with blond giant sitting upon it and he in a lap.

Facing the man and rising up and down on that meat stick. Eren was filled up with five loads even having a semi-hard cock between his ass cheeks as they lounged in the library.

Eren wished him goodnight after getting his ass fucked around the house and even pool sex. He had plugged his ass with a butt plug. The stomach was filled to the brim by Mikes sperm.

It was released as Eren pulled the plug out and a gush of cum squirted out in the toilet. Squirt after a squirt as he emptied his ass.

He was finally finely fucked and plugged to the hilt. His cherry ring looking like a pink clam. Applying the cream, it was a heavenly day by looking back.After done and out from the bath he did crawl in the bed thinking about today having a trashing and mindboggling sex with Mike for an entire day. By that having his stiff member inside him.

Eren had used a camera to see if the snow was cleaned away. It was done by the yellow snow plow. Since he told Mike they had dinner before he left and the last blowjob by him to blond, tall male.

Mike did write to him that the fallen tree was removed. Good, no more troubles taking the long route. But the electricity was still off in the grid since the generator was built in case of incoming energy from the grid to switch off.

The status button next to the hidden panel with security screen was still on. It was time to get asleep as he pulled a blanket over himself.

***

Mikasa did arrive as promised as Eren had picked at the same time the package sent from the dad. The box was big with dozen marks of shipment and labels with four postmarks on the surface. The package had arrived fast with priority mail.

It was filled up neatly without any free space. Tightly packed and arranged. Just like his father was in personality. He as a doctor with a degree was an accomplished, organized man. His workspace always was organized to military precision.

His office room in the Shigashina village was always organized to perfection. Books, folders, and other office tools were placed in their proper spots.

The package was an indication from where it had come. The red and yellow with postmarks and even the dating with a location. The cardboard box had come from Spain.

Their dad was in Barcelona for a two-week conference in drug research. Mostly chemical.

Thanks to a friend of Yadavi family, he could easily track his dad's trips. The call to the Yadavi family always came with his location and things what he was up to.

The convention was about research in chemical research of plant extracted medicine in a combination of synthetic production research. Mostly about Amazon river new discovered plant species and composition of the chemical formations inside them.

Academic stuff mostly in the field of medicine. From across the world. Eren had been taken by his dad to a convention gathering. They were always as organized as all events.

Gathering of the researchers, guest followed by a conference with presentations into varied fields of medical research. Drugs, surgery, medical equipment, latest discoveries, etc. Then it was the brunch or meal part.

Interaction time with other academic professionals in their respected fields. Eren was approached by several distinguished heads in their fields. Mostly ladies in their field of science and medicine.

Eren was impressed with the female number in the field of medicine. It seemed to be a change from what he had seen when he was just five years old taken along with his mom.

The first week of holidays was a relaxing one. Visiting Armin and the next day Connie’s family. Eren loved visiting Connie’s place since it was a shop.

The stone and timber-framed building was a historic six-floor construction. It had rental apartments for rent. There were five of them.

Eren knew all the inhabitants of them. Michael Dores, Silvia and Jonathan Baumhauer, old lady Elanor Elbracht, Donathan Brigs, and Jonathan Jowes.

The place had a pleasant and homey feel. That was thanks to the painted plasterwork, wood beams, and the wood details. Even the intricate historic windows letting the daylight inside.

Eren had a thrilling time with Mikasa at their household. Having Connie’s little brother in his lap while Mikasa had the smaller and the young sister.

She was assisting the adolescent girl about knitting as the girl was learning how to knit. The living room of the family was on the third floor with a large window balcony.

That’s how Eren celebrated the second Christmas. First Christmas was at Erwin’s place. This year the young male was skipping Christmas celebrations at his household.

He was a bit lazy to make the food preparations, instead of concentrating for the New Year. The two times of food preparations were out through the window.

He now just needed to take care of the New Years meal. It was the day after a Friday and he was going to the Mitras. It was a visit to see Yan, Furlan, and Isabela.

***

Bent Creek was as same as he recalled. The Georgian style brick houses and high rise buildings with their fire-escape stairs. Eren had come from his townhouse. The snowy streets were cleaned up unlike from the tv broadcast.

The snowstorm had made sand like dunes and even piled on snow mounds. The snowfall was dry snow. And the wind blew things around the streets pilling up in corners or against the objects.

The worst was at the Brick avenue for the wind had blown the snow into a meter high piles.

Even the cars got buried under the dry snow pile up. Eren watched the Paradis One news broadcast channel showing what the Arctic Blast had carried with himself.

The west had been untouched thanks to its climate and the mountain chain barring the cold air movement in the stratosphere. Even so, the snow would have turned in to the rain in the warmer climate of West Paradis.

The boy looked upon the smartphone screen. A star indicated his aim target. The Furlan family townhouse should be in the address. A55-7 Bent Creek No. 28.

Finally, there it is! The house was a five-floor dark brown brick edifice with Georgian windows and surrounds in pure white.

So, Yan, Isabel has an apartment just across the street if Furlan has his house facing them. Eren viewed the two buildings with a brick wall and arch doors. Must have been an old storage building with a central courtyard. Now a secluded property with apartments in the U shaped block.

He was not misreading as he would learn. Right now he heard doors behind his back open.

That meant that the bright dark red five-floor building with an arched roof at the top belonged to Levi Ackerman in green copperwork roof.

It was Roman influence edifice with that half cut dome front above the third floor jointing the two upper floors together. He calculated that by deduction since the building on right was a four floor one.

"Yo, Eren it is nice that you finally arrived. Looking around, huh. That building with the two wings is where Furlan, Isabel live. In the past, it was a coffee bean storage house before being renovated into apartments." Yan greeted him coming to trough the brown lacquered doors.

"And by what I picked from Isabel first time talking about Bent Creek that house on left belongs to the Levi."

"You have a good memory for recalling that? It is his house."

"Hey, you baby and brat stop spilling secrets about my life and get inside. Or at least keep the doors shut not to let the cold air inside." A familiar and gruff voice resounded from the interior as Levi’s face peeked through.

This time it looked like he had stepped in dog shit or upon a discarded gum. The last one was fresh in his mind. Eren once did run into Levi at late autumn.

Walking with him, he saw that Levi stepped uppon a discarded piece of gum. There was a badass looking guy with two punks on his side as he giggled sitting a bit farther at the park.

When Levi in his office suit asked what was funny the brown-haired punk with tattoos responded did he like his surprise. Founds out it was him who had placed the gum there.

The punk of the trio made a snide remark of what he will do. Oh, God. The guy ended with Levis feet planted in his face. Eren stood there shocked as the dark-haired male with the undercut planted his shoe sole with gum upon the guys face.

Not only that the two side males had no chance as he beat the shit out of them with a professional elegance of a trapeze performer. Or of an acrobat if one was to be nitpicky under backflip.

In end, the gum ended upon the instigators clothing.

Eren was happy that he was able to avoid, outrun the male in the Smith family company tower. No way he wanted to feel a sole hitting his face.

"Yes, yes. Come on in Eren." Being first over the doorstep Yan let the green-eyed male over the doorstep shutting the doors behind.

A neat and spotless vestibule greeted him with a hallway entering deeper in the household. In a niche, he saw a photo frame of six members. The Furlan family.

Eren knew each member from the photo thanks to visiting his and their friend's dorm. The youngest was Cecily Furlan a young blue-eyed elementary school kid with brown hair and pigtails. Next in the row then came Adrien Furlan.

He was the second eldest in the row with brown eyes. A middle school kid, unlike his brother he had lighter brown hair of caramel. Then was Yan he himself and the oldest sister Vioneta Furlan.

Vioneta was similar to the mom with light blond hair and blue eyes while the father had brown hair. Their blue-eyed mother Abigail was a tall and petite woman working as a veterinarian.

The head of family father Marcus Furlan was a brown eyed elegant but aged male of grace. He was an employee of the Mitras Police Bureau. He did run the misdemeanor and law-breaking section for those under age eighteen.

"So, what were you talking about letting cold air inside? A baby and a brat have not so much time to chatter away at the entry of a house."

"I’m not a baby."

"I’m not a brat." protested both males in the discontent of the much older male that stood against a wall near the stairs going to the upper floors of the building.

Levi gave the death stare turning his head downward to side, "Huh, that comes from a brown-haired shit pooper whose diapers I did change. Ungrateful turd. And you are rather a rude brat that has to learn his place."

Both men could not come back with that snappy bite. Actuallity was that Levi could be like a snappy alligator. Misspeak something and one could be faced with a glare from that sullen face that told one was just a scum.

The three of them entered into a kitchen where Eren was greeted by both parents. From the kitchen, there were direct stairs with a landing leading up to the second-floor dining room.

Both parents where a charming couple, Abigail was a beaming embodiment of motherhood. Strict and direct with a passionate charm that could disarm all. The training as a veterinarian had made experienced in taking care of animals and their worried owners.

The father was a staunch man befitting to a work in the main headquarters of the Mitras Police Bureau. It was a large majestic glass and stone building serving as the headquarters of the police force for the entire nation.

He had a beard with a mustache neatly trimmed to perfection. A refined gentleman with the round glasses looking almost like an aristocrat of the old days.

In the neat classical modern dining room, Eren came in sight of a family of Isabel and Furlan. Eren had learned rather informative facts about both families.

Isabel was a family of five members. All where read heads of bright red crimson hair. The younger sister Ophelia, the second sister Isabel, and the third brother Orpheus with the older already married sister Linea. Finally was their dad Kato Magnolia. Their mother and his wife Miranda had died from pulmonary failure.

The dad took care of his family being a stock supply merchant. Mostly working from home formating supplies for shops and other businesses. And doing rounds to make each client happy and satisfied with a hundred percent guarantee.

Clothing, building materials, medical equipment, etc. There were many items of his dealings. They had green eyes and freckles. Like Orpheus with his flowy and wavy shoulder-length hair and Ophelia with Linea.

Cato was one hot daddy if Eren had to tell. He looked like Yami from Black Clover. There was definitely buff muscles under that clothing.

The elegant and noble feeling of the Church family. Four family members. A younger daughter Carmina and their son Furlan with dad. The dad's name was Hagen and mothers named Talia.

The blond light hair and blue eyes of varied shades. Light pale blue and bit darker for the parents. They were as of porcelain dolls.

Eren had a pleasant day sitting on the top floor green space of his townhouse in the evening. Dozen lights of the city outside the window as he was sipping on an ice tea.

***

He was feeling giddy with an invite message from Erwin. To an opera. Eren’s first time at the opera house was thanks to his grandmother.

The Grand Royal Opera house. Like Palais Garnier, it was a lavish dream world of marble, precious stonework, ironwork and gold. Grandiosity could not give a proper name to the world of Venetian mirrors and baroque framings enclosing hand-painted paintings.

Between the mirrors and the finely polished stones and chandeliers of immense dimensions. The interiors the same theme varying from Gallery of Francis I, Palace of Fontainebleau or Baroque Gallery at Schloss Ludwigsburg.

The interior of the red carpet was of caramel, brown glow, beige aura and zeal of a parade. Gallery joining to a gallery and a lounge to a restaurant. The building was enclosed by four towers and built of inspiration by Royal Albert Hall in London.

Eren was picked up by a car sent by Erwin. Both of them would be meeting up at the Minerva hall. Overlooking the hall was an alcove as a centerpiece with a marble statue of the goddess herself twice the size of humans. Above a glass stained dome. One of the two smaller ones with the central one covered in a green copper.

On both sides were broad steps in the red carpet leading up to the floor level above them and a terrace. Getting his coat placed at the wardrobe in the frontal lobby.

There he was. Still blond and perfect as ever with his tuxedo as the boy had one on himself.

"You look cute." With a soft smile in the corners of lips greeted the blue-eyed man. Meeting him after the return from the business trip just before Christmas as the greatest gift.

"What have you been up to since Christmas?"

Side by side they walked up to the red carpet. There was a group of the finely clothed clientele of males and females dressed to the mark. Their seating was a private balcony of red velvet curtains inside the massive intricate world.

Gold statues of females in allegory elegance and a large, massive central chandelier. At the doorway was a stand with an old style vintage print. The print was of a Giuseppe Verdi’s ‘Aida’.

"I heard that one green-eyed bird had achieved his goal."

"What goal?" the boy was preparing for the four-act performance.

Being in a two-seat balcony with no one around and in a separate one above the two sets of balconies, it was rather private space.

"I mean with that a horny youth having sex with my villas male staff. I did encourage that for the experience but that sure made me bit shocked."

"Pffft, for me you don’t look at all. I know that koi face you are trying to pull. Presuming you are a slick and all vise for your age. Levi has given quite a bit of ammo upon you."

Those eyes. Once again that mysterious face with that frozen look of apprehension.

"Hmm, do you think I will make your life miserable? I don’t like hurting people. Instead, I do have a deep desire just to tease you. Well, that would be all of my friends. Just don’t say that to that horse face Jean. Lighten up for once, makes me feel like I’m taking advantage of you."

Eren at that same time reached out seated next to the manly man as his hand connected with the male's large hand. The hand felt rather cold as he let his left-hand intermingle with his.

That face bloomed into an eased up smile. There they were looking upon the dramatic love story set upon Ancient Egypt’s background. The sets and the stage background was a magnificent tool to convey the performance with the opera vocals and musical instruments.

After a third act of the pefromance, the final was interluded with a half an hour of break. A huge crimson curtain with yellow border trim lowered upon the scene.

A sound of a gong resounded in the venue. It was a long-held tradition indicating a break in the performance cycle. Just like that the guests stood up or remained seated chattering between themselves.

Those who wanted would be able to get to the Paladian restaurant. The one mentioned before. It was an elongated gallery venue above the main entrance. Along one with brown marble and stone

The food served was to die for. Having the main course and a dessert while the stage setting was changed for the last performance. Even having Michelin stars.

Eren had a sprout of an idea in his brain as he finished up his chocolate flan. Taking up the stairs to their location, the performance was ready to resume the final act. Eren knew the plot of the performance since he had searched up the background of opera.

It was a tragic ending for two lovers. Knowing the end Eren when on as a mischievous fox. He dove down in the front of the blond male between his legs.

There was already a lump in his pants as Eren’s brain was inflamed by the imagination. And the usual horniness since he had not tasted that delicious precum from a long time.

With the external duties and to many people around they could not do it at all.

With the organ free from the pants of the zipper and the underwear it was growing fast and steady under his fingers.

Eren let his tongue under the man's skin that covered the glands. It had the desired effect upon the male as his chest rose up with a hitched breath. Concurrently, the sound of musical instruments and singing of a performer resounded in his ears.

Eren played with those balls of pink neatly shaven down by the blond male. Hmm, I should shave his balls and make an erotic play from that. Those were just several idea bubbles popping inside his head.

Right now with the head inside the mouth and with the tongue play the mans hands were gripping the edges of the plush chair. Eren was feasting upon the constant flow of the nectar coming from the man's piss slit.

Eagerly he swallowed up the stalk of that engorged organ. An excitement of shrill twisting the male's organ with his head and using the lips. Kissing that pink head and licking the constant flow he had a decisive blow in his mind.

Take the organ to the route and have his nose in those blond strands of hair at the base of his cock. Eren had a fair share of practice upon the villas male staff.

It always ended with a profound effect. That being an orgasm of cumshot that always ended with compliments. Mind shattering, breathtaking, incredible was just of several descriptions given verbally by the males of the villa’s staff.

No or ever. Eren relaxed his throat as the fleshy organ sunk inward and down his throat. After a feel of that organ gliding down his throat, the nose of his ended in the bush at the bottom of the stalk. His gullet was filled.

The blond male's large hands behind his skull. Eren pulled off after taking a deep breath through his nose of that seductively sublime aroma of his crotch area.

Eren was stabbing his skull upon that huge cock. Even the hands on his back desired to sheath that cock inside the warm, moist mouth. Eren could feel the cock expand in the girth.

Then a surprising gush of cumload as he pulled back not to let choked upon the deep load. Eren gulped all of the load down his throat.

Ahhh, it was heaven. Eren loved all about that man. From the top of his hair that Erwin loved to keep perfectly combed and fixed with hair gel to the toes. He was right that nothing beat him, not even the other males.

That was all in his head and even in his heart. Eren loved all the cute things about him. He for his outlandish behavior was rewarded with a kiss on lips.

With the opera performance over the both took a dire to the Eren’s townhouse with a staff member of the Smith family residence. After that, the man drove off as Erwin stayed the night.

A hot and sexually passionate night with the mattress of bed taking a beating with both enjoying the ravenous sex. He and seven loads from Erwin and himself having six the last one being a dry orgasm being spent.

The sleep was wonderful after that as both awoke in the embrace of each other in the morning. A shower together and breakfast before return to Trost town. New Year was near.

***

Eren’s home was packed with guests for the New Years party. That included Jean’s and Connie’s family with Sasha’s. And the Smith family or families since Erwin’s grandfather and their oldest son with his family also came.

And the staff members from Hanges bakery with whom he had worked. Just like the last year, they were scattered between the rooms.

Some in the dining room, living room, the library, and the billiard room. It was a crowd of humans that needed to be fed. Eren had thought that not all would respond to the invitation he had written. Boy, he was wrong.

The invitation cards where fancy ones from the Faltors shop that Hange had recommended before. Since they dealt with varied papers and paper processing it was a no bar opinion to fall with that shop. The end piece was a neat textured paper with jagged perfect edges and silver lettering.

Eren used a special webpage of the country finding mail addresses for each location that he did not knows to send the letters. All responded as it hit him by surprise.

Eren was happy, but it meant he had finally that use of that big cooking pot. In the building of the house's kitchen, he had supplied it with many kitchen tools.

He was happy since they came handy to make delicious foods and to process them. That big pot had been unused and had been collecting dust in a cupboard. Finally, there was the use of that hulking stainless steal mass.

Cheddar cheese soup for the first course, pulled rabbit meat pate for a side dish to place on bread and consume with soup. Or if they were not drawn to that a vegetarian option was the vegetable blend pate with spice mix thickened by potato starch.

There were over twenty food choices, and it had taken several days before to prepare the foods. Eren had time managed everything with experience from working at the bakery and sweets shop

Mikasa did surprise Eren himself by using outdoor lights to turn the garden into a nice spectacle. The colored lights of the garden that could change depending on the switch of the button were turned on.

She had decorated the evergreen trees and the trellis with the led lights. Taking inspiration from Erwin's garden, he had put in garden lights inside his garden also. The nicest view was from the library upon the main fountain now covered in icicles.

The fountain lights of yellow illuminated them in a pleasant view. Not to brush away the ivy-covered lampposts were also a neat point casting white led light.

Most of the ladies had gathered there. That included Connie’s mom, Erwin’s mom, Jean’s mom, the wife of Erwin’s older brother. Hange instead was in the billiard room in the company of the gentlemen playing a game of pool.

While others were in the living room also having a play of card games. As for the younger kids. They were huddled up in the conservatory with Mikasa around the wicker table having fun with a light meal.

Eren had spent a quite pretty buck for fireworks and even a bottles of champagne. No regrets about that as the guests gathered at the dining room. He was thankful the table could be extended to seat all the guests.

After the main meals the long table was shortened and as being on wheels was rolled against a wall. Coming against the wall while other guests were out from the room it was covered by new fresh green linen cloth and set with food.

Desserts, cookies, fruits, and drinks with other snacks. The guests could dance in accompanying off the music. Eren was happy he knew how to dance.

A waltz with ladies. Everybody was stunned when Erwin proposed him for a tango. He sure harkened back to the last year's event with Hange.

Eren did not decide to submit to cowardliness and with a steal green eyes and determination decided to go with that. Erwin was the lead and he was a follower.

In dance there could never be two leads, that was an impossibility as their only could be one lead and followers. Or in another case a follower that gave the main point of view to the lead accenting the leader.

This was a leader and follower as there did their dance even receiving the applause of all. The evening when the grandfather clock hit twelve ended with a New Year as in skies bloomed a dozen fireworks.

Eren did wonder what next year was planning for him. Anyhow at least right, he needed to enjoy a bit of a caramel sticky bun.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the chapter much faster. I hope you like it. The next chapter will be a hot, steamy NSFW side chapter. The side chapter is an addition to the main part of the story like an insert. Anyhow, leave a comment. Thank you. ^_^

CHAPTER 49

The university life resumed with the January month. New subjects of studies and once again obtaining their credits. The first week was a quick repeat of previous year studies and aligning the next year studies.

Introduction of new subjects. Sitting in the class Eren wrote down the agenda for the year and the studies program. They even got a comprehensive listing of the monthly studies than last years end.

Eren was sitting with his friends at the dining table in the dining hall. Outside behind the arched window wall of translucent glass was a terrace and snow. The terrace was in use in the spring and summer months.

Eren’s eyes were drawn up above the teachers seating area. Above them were three large stained glass windows. Red, yellow, blue, brown, green and purple picture windows.

Picture windows telling of the universities founding in the glass like the ones in the old churches and cathedrals. The first window was of a monk cited as Slavis the Wonderer. It was told that it was his statue in the fountain thanks to the barely readable ancient text. It was a brown clothed monk in the first frame of six with seven at the top.

In his wandering around the lands in search of medicinal herbs he stumbled upon this mountain outcrop. Finding this place so beautiful in his eyes it started with a shed. The next frame aside from the first.

Collecting the herbs and delivering them to the ancestors of the Reiss family. With time the monks from the Old Capital migrated toward the shed that was becoming a small abbey. It was a chain of monks with herbs along the edges. Daisies, with other medical herbs showing the abbey in the one frame.

Next one was the security of the Abby as a watch tower was built. It was a literal book in the glass. Irrevocably, there was the frame of a king in purple and red with a yellow crown giving a scroll that was a chatter granting education rights.

The first window was an authentic one taken out from an old building when the building was to be turned into a university. As the rest two where seventeen-century creations.

After lunchtime, it was back to the studies. It was after a day of studies in the university that Eren had dropped by the town’s library.

Eren felt a stare upon his back. It made him uncomfortable as he decided to see who was the one trying to stare upon him. It was time to use the knowledge he knew about the building. It had secret passages used by the few staff who knew about them.

He knew about them thanks to Armin who told him about them. They were employed to move around the books and other materials for cleaning. Wondering past guests with a water bucket and cleaning supplies was rather undignified for a historic library.

Eren slipped into the stacks and walked into the maze of the bookshelf as he used the panel to open it and slid behind it. Behind the panel was a simple plastered utilitarian passage with a brown painted wall to the half.

Along the perimeter where led diode lights placed in the uniform distance to give a light in the windowless passage.

A man. It was a view from a spy hole used to see if somebody was doing something illegal in the library. Wait a minute it is that man from the ball in the royal palace. I don’t know his name, but he sure should be connected to the bishop Nick and the baron Roderich.

Eren had glimpsed him in his dance with Erwin’s mother Arlina. The man was talking with bishop Nick as he did not know him. That meant the man was after him.

Or he thought that Eren may have the clue to the treasure of Kenny. There was no clue of importance found from letters. Eren would even use the heat implementing method to see if there was anything of importance inside them. Nothing! No lemon juice secret inside the document.

Eren had studied the medallion found with the earthly remains of Kenny from top to bottom in a close inspection under a magnifying glass. Nothing, also. Only what for certain were cardinal directions of the compass.

For the first time, Eren had sat in the chair of his study recalling all of the pirate lore. And what he had learned through books and documentaries.

Pirates were quite notorious as looters of the ships, but at that same time, they spent money like water. Squandering of wealth was easy for them. The Portrayal was a famous spot in the Carribean for that. In one day pirates could spend wealth in the brothels that could equal an income for a particular year for a wealthy nobility or even over.

For all one knows it was something of a Kennie’s legacy. To leave behind a story if the treasure may be spent and long gone. There still was the remains of his fleet of ships. At the end of his old age, he did abandon his fleet to sink and be consumed by water.

But where it laid was for certain an inland of Kar Island from Kara. The only problem was it was a protected natural monument. Being a tropical isle in a dozen island group.

Eren had surveyed the island from a satellite imaging. Two freshwater spots on the island meant drinking water. On his luck, he had found in the castle a drawing of the island.

Looks like there was once a river that by a natural weathering had been shut now making from a single river several branches. And there was a third much larger lake that once was a bay now inclosed by sedimentation in an eye like a water spot.

The watering and climate in the hundred years had altered the island. The island once was a pirate spot of a fort as indicated by the map of the island in the mountains.

He reflected on what he could find on that island with tropical plants. Thanks to that the island was too valuable in the endemic studies.

Right now Eren took a photo of that man with the camera sound put on silent mode. The man seemed upset looking around for Eren. The man hit a fist on the end of a shelf unit seemingly pissed for losing the brunette.

It was not a time to waste around and go see Anthony the security man of the library. He was a friend of Armin's grandfather. He needed just to take the stairs in the hidden passage network to the basement level.

After getting out from the tunnel hidden away by the green painted wood lining Eren was in a formal but clean service tunnel. Just behind a corner was a room with a plaque upon with was written SECURITY.

Eren knocked on the doors, "Who is there? Come on in."

By the invitation, he opened the metal doors stepping over the entry point inside a room of monitors against a wall.

"Ah, ain't it Eren Yeager. Come on in!" greeted the fifty-year-old male. Anthony Bracken was an ex-military soldier. Slim framed one, but one could not underestimate that man.

With a buff manly face and white beard with the same colored hair, he was still dignified and handsome in his age. That was the thing that his wife always said and Eren did not disagree.

"Anthony, I require a bit of your assistance. And a bit of you’ rs photographic memory."

"As a patron of the library, I can’t refuse that request. What do you require boy?"

"Can you find on camera this man? This weirdo seemed to follow me."

"Ah, and investigation. Sure thing, that man looks like a sleazeball. Did you get yourself in trouble?" after having a closer look upon the picture that Eren had taken the man took control of the primary computer.

"I think that male is trying to seek information about that discovery we found at Nine Titans. A greedy bastard just chasing for money. There was many them after the Crimson Dagger finding. Some creeps did loiter around even my property."

It was true. All of them that were present of the finding of the ship was approached by the greedy shits. Jean even planted a fist upon one that was persistently pestering Sasha.

In the first place, it was a nightmare. Konell Cragen a police officer with pleasure being a friend of Armin's grandfather and a classmate with Jean's dad rounded up the loitering pesters.

He with a glee rounded up them and had them locked up in detention and filling their cases. In that cycle, he hit a thousand books easy. He was so efficient that by the end of the month there were none of the uninvited loitering his or other member houses.

Eren did reward him with free snacks at Hanges bakery and sweets shop that even Angel Aaltonen was complaining by jealousy as Hange commented. It did make him blush as she told it with other bakery staff around.

"Here he is he seems to be leaving the library. Ah, the car parking lot of the library. We have the security cameras also there. That is the man's car, and the angle is perfect to see the cars number plate. Do you need the number in case if he returns and you need to make a report for the police?"

"Sure. I will write it down if I see him seeing around me or my property I can at least give a call to police." Eren did write down the cars number plate as the male had driven off. But the security guard did turn the video material back before he left.

"Thanks. Would you like some free snack from Hange’s bakery and sweets shop? I could give a recommendation from my side to Hange."

"Well, I have been eyeing those pineapples; apple mixed buns. Can you put a word for them to her?"

"Sure, I will drop by the shop today." Eren had planned to drop at the shop to purchase a couple of sweetbreads and an eclair for himself.

Hange was out for the day, but still, the staff greeted him as a friend.

Eren got a casual chat with Linda. She worked as an employee for the winter season as she left for the spring to work in another place.

That was a Hermina city where her grandmother outside its premises several miles away had an inn. Since it was on the border of the Burst Mountain Preserve popular for its geothermal springs and other natural wonders the inn was a busy one.

The geothermal process was an earth soil conduction process. The heat coming from the soil interacting with underground waters. As the water was heated, it traveled up making hot springs and even a geyser valley. A narrow one with azurite blue waters that were too hot to swim inside.

Even so, there was a geothermal plant supplying the energy for Hermina City. It was a distance away in a Boiling valley of hot water that could boil an egg instantly. The cracks from what the water came were scalding hot.

A perfect condition and area for a large complex of geothermal heat sink processing plant. It powered the entire city and the surrounding area. The narrow but slim steam funnels letting out the excess of steam.

Eren wished best to them after recovering a bag of a fresh batch of sweets straight from the oven. He was right to be careful as he saw the same man looking inside the restaurant thanks to the finely polished sign above the food display.

Bastard, huh. I shall use the staff route to shake you off. Eren did go toward the toilets. Instead of taking a route through the staff door. Since he had worked and planned to work there he knew a short cut in the building. It was a wise decision not to go to his car since the man had driven outside the car lot on a side street.

You can't fool the lens of a camera. Eren got rid of the man in that way as he drove with his car home. It was better to contact Armin and let him do some digging.

The man was a sharp-minded one in computer tech and in software search. Eren’s last task to him had not brought any fruit upon that building.

There were plans upon that building that Levi had visited. There was nothing exceptional as it was for most a government rental property. But there was definitely something off.

That was the partial buildings plans were classified with A class mark. It was granted to important government facilities and locations. There was a list from banks, government offices, to central post offices, etc.

None of the occupants did apply for that purpose. Something was fishy.

Eren sent a photo and the number of the car to Armin with a task to dig up info about the man. If possible as sooner and faster if better.

As he got home, he was surprised by a message from Armin. He was on it. That meant instantaneous results.

It came as a PDF format file. He pushed the file to open it. The message did come with Armin’s worrywart response to be careful and in case contact police.

Kemper Boltz was the man's name. The file was a copy from police crime file data. The man had quite a list of records. Larceny, robbery, bribery and even aggravated assault and gangs.

Rather colorful one from the new age and so on up till last year.

That man was a stinking pile of trouble. Eren was happy that he had tight security of his home. You could call it a fortress in the security matter.

There was a security camera team secured in discreetly hidden locations to cover the entire surroundings of the house. Not to brag the wall of the large size had spikes of sharp iron that would injure anybody if trying to climb over. A single one shaped like a heart with three spikes.

They went row by row close to each other with the lily shaped ones at the front. Besides that the breach secure reinforced gates with security clasps and the rise up pylons.

The pylons could take a beating from a heavy truck freighter. Stopping a mighty mass with reinforced titanium and cover shell embedded in the depth of three meters.

Plus there were other security measures around and inside the house. Security metal mesh that would cover windows by push of button moved down. Each door had a security metal frame and the locks could be locked by a special security system with Armin came up.

No to exclude some painful electric devices like a stun gun and a taser with an electric stick poker. Eren did hold it secured in a certain metal box with a password to comply with the law. Thanks for police advises.

The hidden passages used for secure escape and a hidden panic room. Including the latest fire suppression system that could be powered by its own. The misty release fire suppression system.

Eren was lucky as in the rock hard soil the previous owners had built an impressive Roman style system able to house over one million liters of water or more in excess. It was for the most part build and carved into the underground hard sandstone and overlaid with granite stones shaped using sand.

Rough course sand was used as an abrasive polish to smoothe the stonework before it was set in the walls with a mortar mix.

Three springs fed the reservoir as a natural filtration system kept all of the water source clean. It was concealed and used the age proved step basin filtration system. The first was to catch the sediment as the water was purified by flowing down.

It was easy since it was white sand at the bottom and the water was crystal clear. Supplying all of his water needs over the span of the entire year.

Even so, there was the modern filtration for extra security and a simple water chemical detector that showed the waters content when active.

Being in a territory of sandstone that was a sieve the water was perfect for human consumption. Upon his laptop, he entered a password to his camera security system to see if anybody had triggered the detection system.

Nothing from the invisible laser and impulse detection and the camera did not show anybody around the property. Even the pressure sensors plates.

They were simple metal disks places of the spots that could serve as alternative access points. Stepping upon them set the cameras active. They could operate in day and night thanks to the infrared, heat detection sensors.

Eren did use them to spy upon nature including owls, and squirrels and birds. Right now he was in a conundrum. What to do next?

There was one human he could turn for help. He was thinking perhaps he will take it up since he was an ex-military and worked for police now. Grice a friend of his dad.

He was a well-built, broad-shouldered trained male of average medium height with cut blond hair and brown eyes. Thank god he had his number he had written down from the father's study in the townhouse.

He had found in his phone registry notebook. His dad was a well-connected man. The fine linen fiber registry was filled to the brim. Phone number after a phone number.

Dentists, surgeons, professors, doctors, architects, engineers, bakers, suppliers, etc. A large busload of society spectrum.

Eren dialed a number on his smartphone. Instead of calling his police work number he went with the man's private number.

"Who's this?" a voice came out from the speaker.

"Hello, uncle Grice."

"Ah, Eren. Long time not seen since high school graduation. What are you calling me for? And how did you get the number? I guess that you used your dad."

"He-he. You are on that spot. What that sound? It sounds like guns, are you in a gun range?"

"Yes, practice shooting. I’m outside the range, but you can still hear it. Good hearing. Do you need anything from me?"

"Yes, an investigation. Into a man named Kemper Boltz, that man was spying on me. Must be related to that pirate ship discovery. Armin found information on him."

"GOD DAMIT, tell your friend Armin to stay out of police crime data and you stay out of trouble. Seriously it is enough problematic that he slips past our security firewall. But you stretch your neck out for the search of danger is bad as it can be."

"I seriously may reconsider getting to move to the Trost town just to observe you from getting into trouble. God, I should have reconsidered that promise to your mom and dad."

"Not my fault that your computer security firewall is made from butter in Armin's own words. Just employ him to secure your crime data. That would make things easier for him to earn some extra money besides working in his grandfather's company." Eren with frank voice let his back rest against the soft and welcoming embrace of his office chair. He spun on the axis to take a look outside.

"Stop beating on me. It is enough to hear the yapping of higher-ups. Do this, do that! There are enough problems as there are with recent criminal activities from gangs and other things. Getting an earful from my department head after coming to hear that your friend is browsing trough criminal data like in the library will make his veins pop."

Looking upon the white snow while a tit bird fluttered a feathers Eren then played with his hair, "Let me guess, an asshole chief.

"Well, the police high commissioner Flegel Reeves is an understanding angel. Actually, he has nicknamed as a saint and loved by all of the Paradis National Police Agency. But for internal bureau department office heads, it is a mishmash. His father Dimo Reeves was a previous commissioner."

"I heard that you got transferred from another bureau to another one."

"Thank god, I got transferred from Drugs and Firearms Division to the Criminal Affairs Planning Division. I don’t regret it. The previous boss Aurille was too demanding. Made me a paper pushing horse."

"You can’t escape paperwork it is the bureaucracy of law. Regardless, would you help me out? I will keep in contact if that man starts snooping around my house. I better alert the others if they see something suspicious from the pirate ship discovery. I also have a car number."

"Okay, keep in contact and keep away from danger. Your dad won't approve if you get yourself in a disaster. Bye."

"Bye."

Today was a quick plan for a gathering. Eren picked up his phone and began put together rounds for a meet up at Jean's place. The horse face owned thanks to that car he now loved so much.

Jean's house was outside in the garden suburbs inspired by garden city movement. A two floor and attic clapboard house of American colonial style. A neat natural wood edifice with white window frames.

Know as the Wisteria house thanks to the brick column and wisteria wine tunnel leading to the house front. The house was a compact one of eight rooms and two attic ones.

Kitchen, dining room, living room, indoor verandah. A bathroom with a laundry corner. Then the second floor two bedrooms and bathrooms. A study on the attic floor while the second was a storage area.

Neat and tidy under the management the storybook picturesque house was managed by the Jeans mom. A housewife and a seamstress. She was not only a traditional seamstress but a lacemaker.

Her fame hour came with a Winter Gala at the Royal Palace. Paradis nations supermodel, socialite, and fashionista Carly Stratmann had ordered a full lace gown from her made by hand. She employed a team of seamstresses and young adults in training.

All the pieces of the blue and black lace gown where hand created taking two months to be made. Swarovski crystals, intricate patterns, gold and silver threads bloomed in the heavenly masterpiece.

With the finest jewelry and lace gloves, the breath of magnificence dwelled inside. No machine work only the hands and fingers. They did possess antique but restored hand-made lace makers.

Stocking frame an early hand lace making machine, warp frame, and bobbinet. The divine piece coupled by the hairpieces and the hairstyle by Madame Lenora sent a nuclear bomb blast over the tabloids.

From daily to fashion articles splashed all over. From that day on her hands were full managing her atelier Gwinet’s named after her while managing her household. It was easy thanks to the property being just five streets away.

Eren did stop in front of the house as he got out of his car. The yellow warm glow of windows was inviting. The others should be there.

He was unmistaken as he walked inside the center hallway with stairs up. Jean’s, Armin’s, Sashas, Connie’s, Marco’s clothing.

Eren added his own personal coat to the niche in with hangers. On right was the kitchen while on the left was the large sunroom like living room.

Aesthetic style interior of fine patterns was all over the central hall room. Lacquered and carved wood with soft pastel yellow lincrusta wallpaper. Fine glass work of varied methods.

Stepping over the zebra lacquered wood plank floor he knew they should be in the indoor verandah.

A gaggle of familiar voices came through the half-opened wood and glass panel doors. It was all of them inside the all-glass window room.

There were columns splitting and to division the glass windows while supporting the floor above. The gang was sitting around the coffee table in the beige sofa couches and chairs.

"Why are all of us here? Even Sasha and Connie. Did you have an hour off from the university." Jean asked from another side of the table.

"Yes, we were lucky since it was a Friday. As for you, I heard the Mitras Bay University going through cosmetic renovations." Sasha lazily relaxed lazing upon the fine fabric chair.

"Not my fault. They did not consider the aging or wear, tear of what could damage to the watertight membrane from the storm would do to the glass ceiling. You should see it. The roof drain did not have a heating source, and it got blocked by the snow that by compacting became a plug."

"You had to see it. It was like an aquarium having a crack and all of the water from the roof collecting upon it smashed the glass ceiling." Connie perked up from the sofa.

Oh, the mornings broadcast accident on the radio was about that. The source of strife and the cosmetic update in the trios university was the water damage.

The thing was the old iron roof drains had been used for the university in the outside cosmetic use.

They were old ones but in perfect condition, one problem tho was they were not enough for the administration front building.

Not to speak ill the university's contractor had been ill-prepared for a freak wheater accident. Whit the snow melting the pipes filled up with too much of snow turning in ice. The freeze freezing and thawing were like earwax plugging the ear channel.

After the frigid blast from north, the thawing filled the pipes of the roof with water.

Not enough in number and with circumventing to deplete the collecting of melting water upon the black tar sheet roof something was to give way.

And it did give away as a window of a sinking ship under the stress of high pressure. A seam of the pipe burst. And in the worst spot ever. In the inner courtyard above the seven-floor atrium.

The pipework was leading down through the central triangular courtyard hidden and inbuilt in walls of the university. Out of sight and the view.

"Well, least you got something exciting. Our dorm building also did not escape with damage by the elemental disaster. One idiot had left a window open, and snow had been blown inside the neighbor apartment section while they were out."

"Talking about nature problems. It is nice that you are all talkative, but I called you here to warn you and to be careful." he had enough of the chatter of listening in them from the doorway. He did shut it behind himself.

"Oh. Another stalker trying to dig something out from you. Good god, do they have no shame." that's how their emergency meetings had been since being in front of cameras and the newspapers Jean knew from where the wind came.

Greedy bastards, conspiracy mumblers, eccentric or just plain foolish humans.

"Yes, I asked Armin to dig something out from his magical brain. And he did it with his usual scary efficiency. This time it is a guy named Kemper Boltz, I visited library security to take photos and his car number. The male is with criminal past."

"For gods grace, this is becoming dicy. Do you have a photo of him?" Marco did have a need to see a piece of evidence. Being a practical truthful person, he always requested some evidence.

"Sure, I have a photo on my mobile phone. But knowing Armin he would come prepared." those green eyes connected with the blue ones.

"He-he-he. Yeah, I did come prepared. The prints of the man's face and his car number." from his shoulder band sachel, he fished out a folder and passed the pages to others.

"Hmm, he looks tad ratty looking." Sasha was looking grossed out. She did have an encounter with those types in the family restaurant. But thanks to Jean she could defend herself.

"Are you kidding? He looks like a sleazeball you can see from gang movies." Connie had no problem to tell or show his distaste.

"Ugh, you are absolutely right. If you add whiskers, he will totally look like a rat that just crawled out from a sewer." Jean took a closer look.

All of them burst in laughter from hearing the males opinion on the long-haired male criminal.

"Better stay woke and don’t lose concentration if you see something suspicious or him. If you need something like a camera for security I can get you one."

"No, thanks. I have several ones for our family shop. Sasha’s family has set also for their family restaurant. And Armin with Jean lives in a security area. There are always some neighbors telling something if odd things are happening." Connie set the things straight before all get panicky, or afraid.

There was a knock on the doors as all looked toward them to see them open and Jean’s mom with a tray come inside. On it was food and snacks.

"Hello, you all. It is nice you came to visit Jean boy." by those words, everybody's eyes lit up in amusement. Jean’s face was sour like he had devoured a dozen lemons.

"Thank you for the cream filled donuts Eren from Hestia. They are so delicious I just love them. Do rest of you need something to drink? Tea, coffee or just juice."

Connie, Sasha, and Armin asked for tea. Her son and rest for juice. Eren did have his own security plan but that included to travel on a speed train to the Mitras next day.

Connie with his eyes drilled into the Erens skull with those hazel eyes."Yes, Connie. What do you want to talk about? I can feel your eyesight drilling even from my back."

"Tell me about how is university treating you, Armin has told me about his daily life from the start of January and New Year."

"I’m more in talking about Jean, Connie, and Sasha."

"Then how about you, Marco. You go to Mitras Technical University." Jean was curious and eager in Marcos life in the capital.

Eren was uplifted with a company of friends and the daily life stories. Next day he will hop on a train to the Mitras.

***

"Attention passengers, next in line Ryu station please disembark on the right side." a female voice with a formal tone resounded in the metro line B5-6 train car.

Eren got out from the silver train with a pink line along its span in the Ryu station. Going from the train platforms up to the tile stairs as along the span in tilework was an intricate Japanese dragon for what the station was known.

Most of the Asian district stations like all over the city whereof dozen tastes and influences of time periods. Art Noveau, Art Deco, Incan Revival, and other revival styles and fashions.

In the colorful Asian district that was several dozen large size blocks underground hid stations influenced by those living above. Qilin, Phoenix, Naga, Turul stations with other ones in the metro line.

The previous line where a list of Asian mystical creatures with walls and sculptures decorated in basis upon them. One could find a station decorated with porcelain tiles painted in blue and white based upon Chinese porcelain.

Or get out in Chinese lantern, gold, and red-walled interior, further down the line one could stumble out in Turkish tile wall public venue. Another station forward and another set of Asian taste. They were a line of colorful gems in a strand.

Stepping over the granite steps of the exit point the sky came in sight of the world above. A street of Taizo Boulevard. Stepping over the street zebra lines he crossed over the street of the lively traffic controlled by traffic lights and signs.

The walls and signs were a visible indicator of Japanese inhabitance. You could buy anything connected to Japan here. Electronics, food, games and other things.

The architecture was the same as in Japan also. The modernist Tokyo metropolis one with glass and concrete and minimalistic site.

His goal in the grid of streets was the Raijin Street Mall. Rajin was a Japanese god of Thunder. In front of the entrance was an intricate gods sculpture as a circle with smaller eight drum halo was behind him.

It was a literal street traversed with a glass roof at the height of three soaring floor building and above floors onward in height. It was high rise buildings on both sides of the street as a Japanese modernist development coming in reality in 1993.

The architecture was like Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium, Kyoto International Conference Center, and Canal City Hakata basing upon a Zen principal with greenery. Terraces, flowing water and fixtures, gardens, balconies, and pavilions with stairs and sky bridges.

Lower floors where business venues and the top floors were residential ones. A harmonious and pleasant world as a bubble shielded off from outside.

The highest point was Mikimoto tower residence incorporating a sphere. It was dubbed in honor of Mikimoto pearls as a luxury apartment residence of thirty-five floors.

Eren was like an ant in the large venue walking up, down and along.

Behind a turn of a corner of the Asahi Twin Towers, the residence was his aim of an electronic shop Kimoto. It had a clear glass interior while outside elongated windows where frosted ones. Two floors of electronics. TV sets and even large picking of electronic parts.

"Eren. Long time not seen. How was your new headset for your laptop?" a young twenty-seven-year-old male Hakodo Sagano with his black neat cut hair greeted him from front desk seat distinguishing him as he rose up.

Jeans of black and a dioxazine mauve shirt with the arm going to hand joint and folded up with a lighter shade of the same color. The man looked like a model.

Aside from him sat older Yoshino Amaki. She was groomed in a brocade costume with a pencil skirt as she greeted him standing up.

"Easy, Hakodo. That custom made headset was and still is just perfect for games. I’m here with a request from my side."

"Sure, what do you need? We can provide anything in a request of electronics, repairs, and supplies."

"Do you have tracking devices?" standing next to the front desk of the modernist interior made from stone, wood and light fixtures he put out his first part of the intention.

"What kind of tracking device you need? I will not ask for what use tho, but you will need to sign some papers in that case. I can give recommendations and show some samples from the showroom. Yoshino, can you take over from me." he spoke with Yoshino as she reassured him to go.

"Please follow me!" he in front and Eren behind walked up the stairs illuminated by soft amber led lights to the second-floor shop area.

Behind a door of a brass plaque ‘Private Display Room’ was a private display room to see and view tech at formal surrounds.

Eren had been in the room several times flipping through a folder. The fine work folders were for several tech pieces. From surveillance, security to custom made constructs of tech like radio, computers or TV sets and other electronics.

He had in his hand a folder on tracking electronics. There were so many types coming with exhaustive descriptions or informative form. Battery life, what kind of battery, energy source, and other details.

Eren went with Coin Nr. 67. A stick on tracking device with a two type of energy source to power it. As the name indicates it was of size equal to a coin.

Lithium battery with two energy supply sources including the heat and daylight capture to power the tracker.

It could be calibrated and integrated with smartphone, computer using the satellite receiver to find the aim. The depth of the signal could be received from fifteen and a half meters underground or more depending on soil and even concrete. It passed through all types of concrete.

"Okay, that would be one Coin Nr. 67. Anything else for our fine client?"

"Yes, I would also like to order a luggage tracker. I see you have quite a lot of them listed in the folder pages. Global Track Nr. 32."

"Fine, that is two items now. I will prepare guarantees and the papers." with that he got out from a room to a side white door. He came back with the guarantees and two papers.

The two papers were release forms freeing the seller from the duty of responsibility of persecution in case the buyer uses the tech in a criminal way. The shop did work in compliance with the law and that was expecting that needed a guarantee of paper formulated by lawyers assistance under the judicial system of Paradis nation.

Eren had experienced these several times rely on the tech from this shop previously. Both for his main residence and the townhouse in the city.

Four signatures and pay later with a bankcard including the double copies for himself he was out from a shop. Now it was time to visit Yadavi family and then get back home to see Mikasa.

And then it was a waiting game to see if that suspicious male could be seen in town.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an NSFW chapter that is a bonus or side chapter. This chapter is kinky, gross, fascinating and at the same time depriving. I had worked upon it previously. Hope you like it. Leave a comment. ^_^ Thank you. {-@ Here's a flower.

CHAPTER 50

March was here, and Eren by the end of the month would turn nineteen. A breath of spring air was wafting in the air. April was just behind the corner to ring in the spring season.

And the April allotted to the spring holidays. A whole week off from the university and the academic studies. Eren had a day's off before thanks to the law contest held in Mitras Technical University premises as he could speak with Marco. They had the first place in the sifting round until just two teams would be left to enter the finals.

The final was before May in Eldian Academy. And the May was the finals for the graduates. It was blatant that the spring was coming as the interminable dark nights decreased day by day.

The darkness crawled shortening away its span day by day. Hour by hour and minutes even seconds the span and difference were clear.

Erens birthday was just perfect with a nice touch. A birthday cake baked by the Hange’s Hestia bakery. The house was crowded with well-wishers and gifters.

Birthdays had as a stick note a hassle if it was for another person. Eren had his calendar filled with reminders, not only the paper form one but his smartphone. Big black marker X was marked upon the past days of his paper calendar just above his nightstand next to the bed.

It came down to two types of gifts. Practical and decorative or combined. Even a blind person would know what a practical and decorative meant. Practical was of daily use like a knife set, body care gift bag, etc.

Decorative was just for that to be looked at but not used. And then came the third combined gift option that was of both. A clock, a lampshade, even furniture. Both decorative and practical.

Eren fretted about picking gifts for his friends. Much appreciated, the internet for nice advice of a gift-giving and purchasing awesome things.

For Mikasa’s last birthday he had bought a nice gold and safire screen wrist watch. It was waterproofed one and resilient against outer forces like falls and stepping on.

Erwin went with a more extravagant gift. A gift card for the Majestic Colinda hotel chain of five stairs. The hotel gift card was meant for the Hermina city one since it was the Paradis hotel chain.

The Majestic Colinda hotel at Hermina was comparable to the Palatine Hill in Rome. A pleasure hotel of otherworldly beauty. Built on a hill and with eight marble buildings of monumental proportions.

First was the administration building on the approach to the hill. Named in Latin Domus Cura _(House of Administration)_ the temple like the building was of Roman influence.

In the complex where Domus Rosa ( _House of Roses_ ), Domus Nubila _(House of Clouds),_ Domus Aqua ( _House of Water_ ), Domus Arbor _(House of Trees)_ , Domus Fabula _(House of Drama),_ Domus Otium ( _House of Piece),_ Domus Silanus _(House of Fountains)._

With Roman monumental taste, the travel magazines raved and bragged about that the hotel alone would get five stars for buildings and interior alone.

Eren had a suspicion that it was meant for the April holidays for her to get away from home and relax. While allowing a time of indecency between Erwin and him.

Eren was bit foiled as he did desire to visit the same hotel at least once in his lifetime. That was what he spilled to Erwin when he asked what was wrong after Mikasa’s birthday.

Erwin did reassure him that he will take him to Hermina city in summer holidays. With Erens encouragement to spend five days at the Hermina city’s Majestic Colinda hotel, she had even bought a train ticket to it.

It was a Saturday that light shoe soles resounded upon the marble floor or Smith villa. It was Eren with his Adidas Porsche black shoes cleaned free from the snow stuck at bottom gaps.

Erwin was on the ground floor in the round room at the back of the house.

"Ding, dong. Is the main head of Smith villa is in?" with his pearly white teeth smile he grinned upon that smiling face and the sparkling eyes of blue.

Eren had invested a lot of time in his teeth. He was a two-time visitor to the dentist for a single year thanks to his dad. He did wear a retainer in elementary school to align the teeth and even used fingers under the advice of the dentist.

Even so, it did not help that he did get a hole at the back of his mouth filled in. The most prominent and usual place to get a hole in the tooth surface was always the back and the lower set of teeth.

"What brings you to my house. I was making arrangements for Monday and this Easter holiday week."

"And what does that include? I hope you will not leave me all alone in my house for an entire week. It will be boring with my sister out of the house. I have a nagging it was your plan all along." sitting in the couch in front of the desk

"Yes, I was discussing and debating what to give to you as a second gift for your after birthday. I did ask for smart advice from guys."

"What guys, Erwin?"

"Mike, Gin, Luke, Tomas, and Moses."

Ah, he was taken a bit back with them being guys with what he had sexual encounters. It was like Madeline Ashton blasting a hole into Helen Sharp from the movie Death Becomes Her.

"What are you plotting?"

"Nothing much. Just six males plotting something vigorous and fun full of entertainment." Erwin had his eyes down as he signed something with his fountain pen.

Eren could his crotch coming alive. Is he slutty or just debauched horny youth floating in the imagination of his brain.

"I will not ask, but I hope it is nothing troublesome or painful. I do hope it is something that I like." Eren stood up as Erwin had approached him.

"I do hope you will find it most suitable for your tastes. I will not pressure you in by force. That is yours to comply with." Eren felt like floating with wings when the older and much taller male planted a passionate kiss upon his lips.

Without a haste and lights steps like being a dance, Eren thanked for the smothering kiss. It had made him woozy like a taste of champagne. Or it was a lack of oxygen.

***

Monday was a sunny day with a smattering of white fleecy clouds in the skies. Getting out from the bed and after fixing it he heard birds chirping outside.

It made his room more homely with the sun rays upon the wood and carpet floor. He had an entire day from himself. Mikasa had sent a message from her as she had left in the evening to get to the Hermina city and hotel with her friend as it was a card for two guests.

There was an impatience growing in his head as the day approached four a clock in the day. It was a time when the staff of the Smith villa got free. In the holidays they did not need working as it was in the work agreement.

A chime of bells from a sound system in the hallway indicated somebody was at the shut gates. It was the guys and their cars as Eren let them drive inside.

Five cars drove inside his property. Erwin with his black Maybach, Mike had burgundy BMW 7 Series car, Gin had Luke with him in his silver Porsche Panamera a gift from Erwin.

Tomas with his historic car and Moses with his navy blue and chrome Opel Kapitan vintage four-wheeler.

"Welcome guys!" Eren greeted them at the front entrance with the gates shut. Eren even had turned on the gate alarm under a notion. Right now it was shut off.

"Thanks, I got a surprise for you Eren."

"Let me guess. Having a gangbang with you guys."

"Ahem, that was rother sorid insight of your mind. We actually wanted to take you out for a paintball tournament." Mike spoke with no change on his face.

"You don’t have to lie to me. I did overhear thanks to me being careful in my spying of silent steps of you talking how hot, tight, snug and wonderful my ass was to you all. And I know from Levis talk that you are rather backhanded in staging things to your wishes. E-R-W-I-N." he lettered his name with pauses between in a sultry and playful affection.

The faces of amusement and shock with relief were unfolded to his eyes, "Oh, god. I knew Levi would make you see more of me than ever. Minx with lions claws. That seems to attract me to you. The first part of the proposal was mine." Erwin released the damn of his inner self.

Mike stepped forward looking cute with a red blush on his cheeks, "It was essentially me that proposed that second part as a late birthday surprise for you."

"And it was just fine we could not forget time with you." croaked out Luke as Eren was just above them standing upon the stairs up to the second floor.

"WOW, guys that is flattering just for me alone. Being desired and undressed by hot, fine lads like you. Ahem, and also gifted from my time spent alone with you all. But there is one question to this sordid arrangement." he leaned against a railing like a model.

"And what would be that?"

"This is my home and my realm. What I want and wish is to comply. Fine, you all?" the youth with the much older males felt his stomach ready to explode, heart thorn apart and his dick skyrocket as the men complied.

Uncovering his shoulder like a diva under the sweater he made an invite, "Let’s go up, gentlemen."

By the next day, Erens ass would look like a battered battlefield. But to him, it did not flicker at all in his mind as he walked up.

Poised like a French courtesan taking up several clients at once he walked up to the steps. The steps felt like a corny movie with preparations done.

How he did know about the male discussions was a hidden listening tool at the kitchen where all of the male staff would gather after a workday. It was such a turn on listening to how each described an encounter with him to each other upon the hidden listening device.

Eren had jack sessions hearing those voices of men talking into his ears. It was like a female with a juicy pussy squirting, being turned on. Or in retribution against that comparison a French nice-looking hot dude with an accent whispering in-ear ‘Oh-la-la. I want to fuck you.’ with proceeding work upon an ear with teeth or tongue.

Eren allowed the men into his bedroom. "Okay, all of you stand in a row by height. No questions." he heightened his voice with all six men making a perfect line.

The six men obeyed without protest and with a military precision made a row shoulder by shoulder. Mike, Erwin, Moses, Gin, Luke, and Tomas. Eren could feel his mouth salivating seeing the fine specimen in his front.

May if it is a gangbang he may as easy satisfy himself and all six males. "Strip to the underwear." seated on the edge of the bed in black jeans and a green free falling sweater and crossed legs he ordered.

It was an eye candy show seeing the men older than him start to undress their clothing one by one falling upon the green carpet and wood floor. A group striptease show sped up. Eren could make an audible gulp seeing the men in sexy underwear. They had definitely made a theme and coordinated it all since they were of black color.

Mike had a jockstrap; Erwin had a mesh one you could find coming with sportswear, Moses had a thong. Gin was wearing a Japanese fundoshi; Luke meanwhile had a latex. And finally, there was a Tomas with speedos.

Eren had a clear stiffy in his underwear thanks to clear signs seeing all of them having bulges. Ah, those bulges with he loved to inspect closer with his tongue and mouth. He was like a salivating and panting dog running after a bone. A dick bone for a corny joke.

One could cut the air with the excitement of male testosterone in the room alone. Eren with a tease relinquished the soft and welcoming sweater of green with his naked upper torso showing to the eager males in front.

"Don’t move you bastards." with that he dove next to the latex shiny underwear that elongated to Luke as he let the tongue do the magic. Each of his hands on the next side males rubbing and squeezing the blood filling organs.

He did change to side and back to another one.

Using suction and the lips with dance and massage of the hand fingers and palms the dicks of the men inflated more in prominent mountains ready to burst. Three by three he served next Erwin with the mesh already showing the huge cock and dripping precum.

It was a crystal clear strand hanging down as it beaded out from the cock opening and through the fabric that did not help to hide the turned on stiff organ.

After doing them by three, their organs were prominent and ready to burst out.

A handy hand could come handy. "Gather around me in a circle. And rub you bulges all over me while feeling your asses." Eren was for sexy foreplay from the six males.

On his knees, the males surrounded him in a circle. Eren could feel the engorged organs up against his shoulders, at his back in front sight of his eyes rubbing against him.

Eren felt something wet upon his skin it was the precum from the seeping trough fabrics. The men for certain where in heat of the moment. The brunette's hands going past the hips and squeezing and realising their ass mounds.

The squish and muscular asses were like a play with a clay or therapy ball. A slap on an ass with a palm made their dongs quiver with impatience of stallions ready to break free.

A flesh sound resounded as Moses cock was the first set free from the confines of his thong. Then Lukes from the latex confines as the long arrow came free humid from being under the latex. Eren did enjoy a wif of both manly organs. They were like a tobacco smell test.

The crotch scent always excited him making the blood rush into his stiff cock. Next one was a Gin’s black fundoshi with the cock head peeking out from the pouch for the dick.

Just a pull and it was free standing straight as a pipe. Just like previous hardons, he did give a rubdown to each organ to bring them up to their full potential.

Next one was Erwin’s monster cock that came out with a pull-down of the underwear. It was like a porn movie with six males around him and their impressive, intimidating tools.

That's a lot of abuse for his anal hole but who cared as long it was without injuries and in union with sexual pleasure it was fine. Including a lot of lube that was now on his nightstand.

The finale for the full start of the sexual group sex was setting of Mikes giant and huge meat-free. It was a record breaker for the six males together with the second spot taken by Erwin's salami.

On the green-eyed males command the cocks now were rubbing all over him as he was not just in his briefs of green. While their hard organs and their leaking precum head's sliding over all over him he used his hands and his mouth to be relentless in pleasure giving.

His hands and mouth wondered from cock to cock giving a tongue bath to the penis heads and the balls. A chorus of moans and groans was such a turn on that Erens dick felt like it was ready to explode upon their voices alone.

"Let's get to work men." Eren flopped on his big bed as the resort of the tall men surrounded his bed and it turned in to a tongue bath. All the men’s tongues exploring him from top to bottom. From feet all the way to the head.

Eren felt like he had died and gone to heaven as Mike and Erwin where sucking upon his cock. His both hands were jacking Luke and Tomas while Moses long cock was in his mouth.

And using his feet he was giving a footjob to Gin’s hardon flesh by using both of them or a single one with his appendages. They did change places Moses and Gin sucking next upon his painfully stiff cock, then Luke with Tomas.

Luke lost his bearing with Eerens footjob as it was slick from the precum and was a first one to shoot his load. What Eren later had picked up from discussion with Erwin clear proposal and intention for all of the six males present to stay off from masturbation and save up on their potent loads.

A volley of a white strand shot out from his slit. Along one as it hit Luke and Tomas also landing upon Eren’s upper torso. It was unloading like a machine gun shooting white thick strands of goo.

To his surprise and inflaming the flames of desire, Luke and Tomas liked all of the spooge of from his body. It was a debauched sexual pleasure fest for Eren.

After all, had enjoyed his footjob and the other sexual activities it was a change of sexual pose. The next configuration was organized by Eren himself.

Moses in his front as he lied on his stomach with open legs to feast on his big dong, Luke on his left and Erwin on the right hand for a handjob interlaced with sucking by his mouth. And a shaft massage, ballsack with his lips and tongue.

Gin was sucking his cock while the duo of Luke and Erwin held his ass cheeks open for the Mike tongue to lick and explore. They did interchange with Tomas who got his fair share between his ass cheeks.

Mike had a magical tongue being long and penetrating his anal opening. It was the highest pleasure bestowed upon the brunette with the blond male eating his ass out. Eren was incoherent, not able to speak with his mouth full.

Just sound of slurping, grunting, and adobe gasping in the walls of Erens bedroom. They just like in a previous method did change positions with Eren having all men cocks in his mouth in front of him and their tongues up his ass crack.

After six male tongues up his pink anal hole, it was rather fine worked in. Still, Erwin did grab a bottle of lube to make prep work for his ass. First to go was Luke for his ass penetration.

They had made a unanimous decision just to go by their breeding tool size and circumvent. It came to a list from first to last. Luke, Tomas, Eld Gin, Moses, Erwin, and Mike in finally for his cuter hole.

It was not like they were short but since they were narrower in girth first to two were Luke and Tomas. With his tan ass on display, thanks to a special swimwear and underwear that let the sun trough Luke got past his anal opening and inside him with a lubing up.

Not to bemoan the rest of him being idle the brunette was wrapped up to sate the rest of the males. As Lukes hips and pelvis mashed against his bum.

Two males made use of his armpits to glide their cocks in between, others two were in his hands and one occupied his mouth cavity. With a pop, the cock would come out from his stuffed cheeks.

He did not turn away from the possibility to have two cocks in his mouth from either the left and right side. For Eren, they were warm corndogs radiating own heat, warmth, and aroma that did state his lust just for a brief moment. Even a taste of their skin was flames fed by oxygen.

The situation did make him horny beyond reason with different things in his head raging from lust, desire, and need. He was a bordello queen, a whore or a cum sleeve tho these stallions of fine studs.

Mike did something unexpected with Luke unloading inside him with a first cum load of dozen. While Luke regained his strength from the orgasm, he was filed up by Tomas cock. Mikes head was underneath the spot where the organ connected to Erens bum.

He was giving exhilarating and heart thumping tongue work that made him weak in legs.

It had the same effect upon Tomas, the gardener as his stalk was licked by the blond giant's tongue where it went inside Eren. Mike licked Erens balls, perineum area and the cock length of both males.

Once could hear the ah of Tomas with Mike licking his perineum area as he was shtubing the young male's cornhole. Tomas could not hold out under the extra stimulation with the interior of Erens hole.

A rich dose of white thick sperm flooded his intestines. Gin did hit orgasm from the hypnotic orgasm as Eren came too. His load made lines across Eren’s tanned back shot after a shot. In the air wafter aroma of sweat, testosterone, and the faint smell of cum.

Erens load was consumed by Mikes' mouth not letting the cum leak out or land on the bedding. Eld Gin’s body covered Erens as the iron hard pipe slid effortlessly inside with a bit of pain as the cock was bigger in the span. The will be no respite or time to relax as it was like riding bulls back.

Eld Gin was a handsome male as his beige tan skin with hips pulled in and out of his private area and opening. All of the males had worked up a sweat and were glistening like Adonises in the green eye.

His tight cunt as told by Eld Gin was a heavens piece of work. Eren did not mind that compliment as the dick was making him shake in pleasure.

A shiver as the young male felt the organ inside him with its intruding strength and velocity expand in girth. The man rooted his cock to the hilt as he let a groan with a rich second load.

The cum flooded inside his depth as there was a bit of leak. Eren had a pleasure moan as that thick butt piecer came out from his quivering ass with a pop.

Eren just like previous tools after a visit in his ass gave a cleanup to them. Like a dog with a bone, he cleaned up Gins organ while Moses was preparing to go inside his flesh ring.

Moses cock entering in him inch by inch was a delirium of a pleasure fever heightened by the feel of the intruder and the previous loads. Slick with cum load and ass juices the ass punishing cock of large dimensions had an easy and slick way of getting in and out.

Squelch, squelch resounded the exit of cock and when it dived inside. Erens anal cavity was an excellent spot to churn the sperm loads into a foamy foam as whip cream. With the sexual thirst, he did push his bum on the hardon meeting the forward thrusts.

The long, thick shaft stimulated every nerve inside his ass while gliding over the sensitive prostate causing him to see nothing but stars and flashes of white. That induction of sexual pleasure made also his entire body shake with slight shivers all over his body.

A slight electrode shock as the man was bashing his dick to hilt inside him. Oh, oh and then a ungh as a rich and heavy load flooded and got added to previous loads. It was like getting an enema through a large size syringe.

Meanwhile, as his hole was occupied, he sucked on two dicks belonging to Mike and Erwin like they were lollipops. The only thing he could get inside his mouth from both were their dick heads. Both were a potent source of the precum that filled his mouth.

And the thick monster cocks slapping against his face was one of the great pleasure sins. He was more taken feeling them upon his face while giving himself a precum face mask.

Not to brag also sucking on those beasts like his life depended on it was agonizingly alluring and captivating.

Moses was next for his booty looting and deflowering and filling to brim. The previous had prevented leaking out by pushing a butt plug inside him.

As Moses python embeds itself inside the aim the girthy cock pushed some of the cum out after the butt plug was pulled out earning a moan from the Eren.

Moses told that his sloppy cunt felt so good and inviting by words in his ears as he nibbled upon his earlobe. Eren did change a pose upon his back being frogged open with an M pose.

A geyser of cum from that fat wiener of Moses did flood him after about a half hour of fucking. With each load, the volume of cum increased and they were gifted in that department.

The loads where rich and unexpected for the Eren since they had saved up making their balls blue with brimming of juice. Each load filled him up, and his stomach already was showing a bump and the butt plugging to stop the content getting out.

Next to pilfer his cum rich hole was Erwin himself. That cock did resist passing the cum outside his ring, and Eren did use the anal sex guide book to keep all of the cum inside him.

Eren used Erwin's ears that was his sensitive spot making him unravel and loose his stored load inside him. Even with the previous loads, Eren could see his abdomen rise with each insert of that salami cock.

At the final, there was Mikes behemoth cock. Even with the juices and loads, the need for lubing that span and the girth was a necessity. Luke had a wide-open eye seeing somebody like Eren take that beast inside.

Eren was shamelessly vocal on that dong carving his insides up with all those rich doses of cum.

A skin rose and subsided with that length getting out from his hole.

God, that was what Eren thought when Mike came. It was like a hose of cum as his stomach extended under that filling of sperm. He looked like he had a baby bump.

It was not over with the stimulation of his ass as Erwin had a gift from him. He felt something get inserted inside him.

"Tell me when it is enough or gets painful," Erwin told as he gave a warm kiss. Something round was inserted inside him with his ass upward. Anal beads?! No to big for anal beads.

After a first came a second one then followed by another one. After a three it was getting rather stuffy even for his behind as a fourth joined.

"Erwin I think that would be enough of the object insertion it is getting to hard and painful."

"There was just the last one, could you take it. Please, it will make you feel good."

"Okay, bit only one." Eren did bow down in front of those blue pleading eyes with rest of men around him. As the final round object got inserted it got it painful but the pain faded.

"Do you have a large enough container above with you can stand?"

"Yes, I have." Eren understood Erwin was planning a kinky spectacle. He gave him a location of a wet towel tray made from glazed metal. It was a deep one.

Eren was placed with both legs above the tray in a squatting pose as Erwin pulled out the but plug that he had inserted at the end.

"Push, Eren." commanded Erwin.

There were six pairs of eyes upon him might as well push as he had sex with them all and he knew all of the males from Smith villa.

He pushed out like taking a shit. He let two objects to pass his sphincter with the sound of a wet and soggy fart along with the deposited cum leaking out. As he looked down, he saw two round balls in silver with a silvery string as the rest were still inside.

They were coated in the cum that dripped out from his hole. Eren pulled a breath in lungs trough nose and pushed once again. It was like giving birth and at the same time, it was so erotic and electric.

There was a cum beading down the string connecting the balls as he pushed and a thunk sound came as an outward merging ring passed the third ball. All the males around the room from the spectacle were becoming hard again with stiff willies.

Eren pushed third time as he was poping a hardon from the balls and the cum coming out from his ass. Eren almost fell from the weakness if Erwin had not supported him with his straight legs from back. Two sets of twin silvery balls and more cum passed his anal ring.

Eren was out of breath as a single one remained in his chute of ass connect with a string. He just wanted to yank it out, but Erwin would not like it at all.

Eren pulled the deepest breath he could and pushed with his might. Thunk and then a loud liquidy fart as cum remains shot out from his hole upon the anal ball rope with the tray coated in the cum discharge.

The seemingly large dosage of cum was coming out in a sticky foaming mess and white strings. The cum was so much that the bottom of the towel tray was filled with cloudy cum mix. It was a large puddle of cum in what the balls floated.

Eren came resting against his bed's three-step platform. That was straining, pleasurable as he was leaking precum from his own cock. His eyes were glazed from the pleasure and mind was a white mist of adrenaline.

The guys did clean up that mess from Eren’s anal realise and the male gravy. It was not over as after cleaning his hole with a moist toilet paper Erwin was exploring his penetrated hole with an elastic glove.

A miracle happened as Erwin's hand got consumed and slid inside Eren to the wrist. That was a first for them both. And an idea for Eren as he had something in mind.

Erwin did give him indescribable pleasure by his own hand as Eren told him to remove from his ass.

That was when he almost made him cum from his big hand inside him. He had an aim in the head as he lubed up his ass and the gardener's penis.

He ordered Tomas to get on the bed with his back on the cover. He then crawled upon the male and inserted the male's schlong inside him. Then he ordered Luke to add his penis inside his hole along with Tomas one.

"Double penetration, are you sure Eren?"

"Yeah, then a next two and after then other two. That is you and Mike."

"I’m fine with that. Luke lube your cock up since it eases taking two cocks up."

"Okay." There was still a nervous tone as he uncapped the lube and made a line along with the length of his dick following by oiling the member.

He got at top of Tomas with his legs on both side of the laying man as Eren had bent downward above the dark-haired male. The chest hair felt so enticing.

His cock was embedded in the Eren’s hole. The head of his cock came against the entrance and the dick under an already snug inside Eren.

"Push out Eren. Or it will hurt like hell." Erwin advise as a spectator. Luke put his head and pushed as the cock slid inside to the rest. Eren felt a slight sting that faded into nothingness.

Ir felt beyond awesome with two intruders massaging his insides. The two males tried to keep to a single direction of penetration after Luke had hilted his dick inside the young male.

It was another with the energy of sex pumping in his veins as the two dick in his ass entered and got pulled out from his ass. Eren was getting into it as the guys moved cocks as in mambo rhythm.

Those two meat tubes made him butterflies flutter inside his stomach. There were a dozen sensations from places unknown to him.

Eren with the lust possessed by succubus wanted to feel more of that as he backwarded upon those dicks. Double the pleasure and lust as the two cocks rubbed against each other inside him.

The tightness and the rubbing against Tomas engorged organ was too much for Luke who shouted that he was about to come. Tomas pleas to wait burst as a ballon since Eren used his inner tight muscles to make the object of Luke to unfold in orgasm.

It was a tsunami wave that swept both males along with Eren riding at the top. Luke was first to shoot with Tomas coming second detecting the cum and the spasms of the cock.

With the two filling his hole in cum inside him he to came painting Tomas belly and chest and his own with sperm.

Eren felt the Lukes cock pull out with a clear hearing squelching sound as he rolled on the side letting out a deep breath.

"That was intense. I almost blacked out." resting aside Luke told as Eren slowly let that softening dick of Tomas get out from him.

"Fuuh, that was profound for my first time. Can you grab me a Sprite from that small refrigerator with wood covering Mike. Yeah, that. You can pick a drink for your self. It may appear by looking like you are ready Gin and Moses." Eren picked the nice and cool can of the carbonated drink from Mikes large palm.

Moses was already on the side supporting his head upon his folded arm and both males had a clear hardon from the previous duo plugging his derriere.

"Upsy, daisy."went Eren as he shotgunned the soda drink. He then made Moses to be forced upon the back just by a turn as he straddled his hips.

"Would you not mind for a dily daily with me Moses." He had grabbed the mans proud standing soldier and maneuvered it to his puckering hole as he slathered the cock in lube.

The firm and large cock filled with blood and muscles came against his opening. Then he pulled a breath and sat down upon the intimidating appendage.

It pushed inside with resistance thanks to the lube as it went inward and forward. Contentment and the revelry of feeling the male inside him flooded his body.

Eren bent down to feel with his upper body, the muscles and the finely sculpted chest of the fine specimen underneath him. Ah, ah, ah. Eren went feeling that cock inside him battering against his inner sanctum walls.

Eren gave a face to the Gin who realized it as a silent and wordless invitation. The chunky and broad organ piercing him felt marvelous. The tall and intimidating and at the same time handsome male moved in position.

With both of his large muscular legs, tights spread and his cock oiled up and ready to go. Two hands came down with a dominance upon his hips. The pink dark head slid against the Moses stalk as a runway and then hit the entry point.

There was the sting from the ring as the cock got forced inside with a head and few inches. This time it was different as there was a heavy feeling of both sex tools.

His dick was like a metronome slapping up and down with those engorged pylons trapped between Moses and his body. He was sucking and licking along Moses' chest. There was a sound of lube and the first two loads churning inside his ass.

The slutty Eren did ask for Moses to move outward while Gin was to go inside. Then interchange as the trio were making a steamy sexual sound's raging from moans, gasping, groans, and vocals mouth gaping.

And by the time as the room was filled with musk the two older males drilled anals hole in a union movement. In and out and Eren trashing in extasy and from the thick dick heads inside him.

The prostate glide over made him contract his ass ring and for the two screwing him was a turn on as their cocks engorged more. It was a cycle that was ready to go bust.

The two dicks simultaneously going inside him made him moan and groan like an animal. Or a slut getting filled up and responding to the overstimulation of his anal orifice.

Eren vas pretty vocal, “Oh, yeah more! Ah, ah give it to me! Deeper, deeper!” where of some rows of words he spewed from his pink lips after a cock sucking and ball play.

Eren was enthralled by the sodomization of his ass and the massage of his prostate. It came to the bellowing orgasm as his ass was fed a large and potent load after load.

Shot after a shot flooded his walls. The cocks mushed to the hilt between his cheeks.

Some of the cum leaked out making Moses balls glisten in the cum with Gin’s one coated. Eren could feel that rich bach of two cooks seeping inside him and basting the walls.

Eren let a moan of lust as the two dicks came out from his hole and it shut with a stream of milky cum seeping pass. Eren did give the two tools a cleanup with his tongue.

Eren literary after Mike inquired if he was alright pulled him by arm into the bed as he told to see for himself. He did grab lube for that giant salami monstrosity that was Mikes cock.

Cap came open as he made a small pool in his arm, shut the bottle and started slathering.

In the interim, the rest were ready to watch what seemingly could be an impossibility. Don’t underestimate a horny young adult that is driven by hormones, lust, and adrenalin swirling in his body.

Plus Eren had spent a rich pile of money in those two anal sex practice books. Everyone's eyes were ready to pop out from eye sockets seeing Erens ass filled with Mike’s enormous dick.

The scenery in the Erens bedroom had a profound effect upon Luke who was jacking on a sofa. That was effect like magic upon all as they were jacking themselves.

A hard-on inducing sight even for Erwin seeing that log in Erens ass. When Mike had that rod buried to the hilt, he fought the urge to move to let Eren adjust to his size. Even so, he did move in by inches slowly in and back.

Eren was not having it as he decided to go in a cowboy style. With his arms on each side of the male's upper chest area and his legs wide open he started to jiggle his ass. That same motion made the cock move in and out from his warm insides.

Slurping and squelching as the cock withdrew and plunged back up his chute. No wonder that in ancient times temples had temple prostitutes. That organ made him fly out of his skin into a high and alluring world of pleasure above skies.

Eren worked the shaft making it all gleam in a sheen that was like a highlight upon that meaty stalk. He had bottomed out with a first try with those large baby makers between the mounds.

On that energic horse ride, he felt a presence behind him and two sets of hands. He looked back to see those blue eyes he loved so much. Erwin.

Those familiar hand touches and kisses on his shoulder made him relax. There was that huge cock at his entry with a much larger one coming to halt.

There was a pain, a flaming one as the pink and big head slid inside. It did subside to the manageable level as there were tears. Eren himself discouraged Erwin from pulling out and just go in slowly by inches.

There were pangs of pain as the dick that was a large dimension slid into him. His anus ring wide open with two monsters inside him as Erwin had hit the bottom.

Eren had a hard time to resist the desire to shoot all of his load out until his balls were to dry and empty, spent. His ass was all juicy and moist with leaking cum out from his ass with the two giant cocks filling the most of the opening.

His dick had a mind of his own jumping like a frog up and down much faster than seen. His prostate seemed to set his brain white as a blank sheet. Eren was picked up by the two men mashed between them as they stood up.

Eren was in a state of an ahego harlot ditched from decency. The two cocks were embedded into him to the full deeper length.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME! WRECK MY HOLE!" he belched out from his mouth while bouncing on the two dicks. The two blond giants bent their legs and straightened them embedding their dick into him making Erens feet coil up in extasy.

Eren came like a swine ready for a slaughterhouse sqeal. The cum rocketed out from his dick hitting his chin and the splatter hitting Mikes chest and bits landed upon his face.

Erens guts were flooded to the extreme as his stomach was inflated. Cum strands hanging between the two blond male dicks and their balls were coated in cum.

A strand by gravity came down and broke landing upon the wood floor. It was not over as the fitness and muscled hunks withdrew from his hole. It was gaping as a large cumload came out splashing upon the wood floor.

Erwin had a done good deed by removing the carpet. There he was with legs in different directions as the ass was gaping with cum strands. Eren did make a release above the tray with Mike below him as the blond did it on his own will with Erwin.

Splash and that load coated Mike’s and Erwin’s faces in a rich cumload. It looked like perfectly fitted skin tight Venetian white mask to both.

"My god, that’s so hot." Moses with his hardon intruded while Eren was shivering from the extasy. He had shot again but it was a white clear load.

Eren came upon the floor with his knees as others gathered around. This sure had to be the best and unforgettable late birthday gift.  BEST GIFT EVER.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. It seems I'm on fire making before Monday. Leave a comment. Please and thank you.

CHAPTER 51

Eren awoke fulfilled and defiled with cum all over his skin from yesterday but washed away on the same day. Yesterday was an extraordinary time. After a double dicking, he was coated in spunk with all of them around him shooting all over him.

At that point in time, they did make for the showering in Eren’s bathroom and in the guest showers. Having a meal while being naked and he with the meal had also spunk. Salad with a dose of sperm was delicious.

Plus, the steak with drips of precum was mouthwatering. Sexual or erotic cooking as written in a cookbook he dug out from the erotic shop in Pink lane. The book had food recipes for that.

Mosty salad, drinks and meat dishes combined with precum and sperm. There was also the vaginal juices for that also. That shop what Lei Sun Ruan did run sure was a fascinating treasure chest.

Eren awoke to face a relaxed and calm face that he loved since his first time observing it next to the Hestia Bakery and Sweets Shop drunk. He looked like a fairytale prince sleeping in the bed of the new bedding.

The previous one not had faired well that it needed a wash through a washing machine. Yesterday was an unusual day. He even in the cleanup process had gotten his arm up to his hole.

Self-fisting with him alone on the toilet made him cum with few drops of cum. He was dry as well. He did clean his insides with a special enema mix. Distilled purified water in what was diluted a special powder for that since doing with water frequently could make bad health problems.

The powder was to prevent that and preserve the microclimate of his insides.

Additionally, it was a shower as he got out from the bath smelling of lemongrass and mint. All fresh and minty he did spend the dinner with the males. At that time being promiscuous with draining their balls under the table.

Eren could right now spend time looking upon that perfect face, but there was somebody's presence behind him. Oh, it was Mike with whom he also was sharing the bed. The rest had their own night quarters.

Tomas just in next bedroom with Gin. Luke and Moses sharing a bed next door. Both blond tall men with their fit bodies laid there sleeping away.

Erwins hand was placed around him wrapping around his body. Rather attached, huh. That was rather lovely and adorable of him. Erens hand reached out to caress his hair that the man had washed from the nasty and dirty erotic facial.

Eren put his face next to the Erwins face as he kissed his nose with a peck. And then the lips. He could feel the hand come alive as the muscles and tendons of the arm pulled him closer.

Eren’s anal cunt did require rest as he had paid attention in the aftercare of it for the night's sleep. Even so, he sure felt his hip pain after taking the two giant ass punishers up his chute. It was nothing compared to the first time in the Nine Titans.

It was a torturous pain that stung all day but relented in the evening. This time it was more than that.

But that balm cream was a miracle. In his eyes came the light baby blue eyes of the Erwin. A kiss on lips from those pink lips set his stomach to do a backflip.

"Eren, it is so warming to be next to you. And cuddle you all day." with his head against the man broad chest pecs. They were so warm and welcoming.

"I feel left out and rather envious. It is unfair that you two cuddle around and ignore the third person in the bed." Mike played the role of a jealous and jilted lover as he once again looked upon the two from the left side of the bed.

Eren was between the two tall males feeling small.

"It is the first time seeing you all worked up and jealous about two of us, Mike." Erwin had that playful yet mischievous smile.

The brunette decided to break up that teasing and jealousy melodrama since he felt famished. It was a children bickering of two teasing each other.

"Enough you two, how about the breakfast. I have six mouths to feed." Eren crawled to the edge of the bed with legs first. Then he stood up and tried to walk.

Hell, it stung in the hip area with pain. Still, he could tolerate that as he tried to move and did.

"Hey, hey. Don’t overdo it. Yesterday was pretty much a rodeo race for a first-timer." Mike in his reserve simple black reserve briefs came to support him from the side.

"You just take a seat in the couch and rest or get dressed. We will take care of the rest like getting the bed set." Erwin got him off from floor in his hands like a bride and placed him in the soft padded sofa.

Eren did decide to get to his wardrobe room. When he got out from his room-sized wardrobe his bed was set. Spick and speck clean like a hotel maid had done the work.

Not to mention the two fair-haired studs dressed in new clothes. Oh, that's why they had bags with them. Looks like they were not the only one up as Gin and Luke were already up also the other two.

"Come on all, let's get to the breakfast making." Eren was set on making breakfast.

"I will take care of the cooking." Erwin instead gently came aside Eren signaling not to overdo himself.

"I will help out. " Mike did not want to stay on the sidelines.

And there he was in his kitchen close to the kitchen counter with six sexy male adults. Erwin sure had given him an extraordinary gift. All of it recorded by hidden cameras in his bedroom.

A fine event that he could not see by his own eyes. The recording cycle could be up to two days as Eren had pushed a hidden button for the recording. All of it was recorded in the hidden panic room surveillance room.

Hidden away and accessible from the bottomless staircase behind a wall. A metal panel door requesting a password, key and an eye scan with a fingerprint. Only to him.

There was a second one for the cameras around the house in the attic floor for security. Two points of access. Hidden staircase and a wall from the attic.

Eren was impressed with Erwins cooking skills as he effortlessly went about making breakfast. Well, what to expect if he was a frequent visitor to the green-eyed male's domicile.

Bread coated in eggs and flower. Toasted bread with jam or butter. And a salad with dried cabbage soup. The cabbage was sliced up and dried until it was dry as hay.

Next, the cabbage was soaked in water with adding of spices or either a broth. Eren had rich storage of dehydrated food. One could dry pretty much all kind of vegetables or preserve them.

Eren had radishes, rhubarb, plums preserved in the jars to eat. Eren did experiment with vegetable preservation from drying and canning.

The dried foods were appropriate on their own coated in spices or rehydrated used for soups.

Apples, tomatoes, cabbage, and other food stock kept in a separate room in the attic. That included dried quince cut up and used for dessert and other ingredients coming from it like jelly and juice.

Looks like Erwin had used the dried cabbage from his previous visit as Eren had secured a paper bag of them from the attic floor.

The sliced food and dried was delicious with other condiments coming from his garden. Breakfast was fantastic even with seven males behind the walls of the villa like building.

They did have to leave that was four of them for their routine work and arrangements. That was for Gin, Moses, Tomas, and Luke. Gin had a problem with his gas balloon being empty, so it was a need to replace it.

And then there was the shopping for food, the return of the books for the library. Most were handling upon their hands the daily task and duties even outside the walls of Smith estate.

That left Erwin, Mike, and Eren for the day free from work. Eren was lounging in the soft embrace of a sofa in his large two-floor library. One could see the molten snow remains and the dry yellowed, brown grass.

Snowbells already were peaking out from the frosted snow remains. Easter sure had come rather quick with days becoming warmer. Not that there were any signs of the cold winds.

First migrating birds, the trees budding their buds to be opened and let their green new leaves to spread out. The chorus of birds increased and could be heard clearly in the mornings chirping their songs.

Eren was looking upon the carved and curved rib vaulting above his head made to look like ones from church. They were embellished with Celtic symbols and gilded upon the sidebars of the framed pieces colored in blue. Then framed with natural dark wood around the rest.

The sides were green and gold unlike from bottom look up.

"So there you are? I wondered where you had wandered off. Looks like Mike is also here." Erwin walked inside the library through the double arched doors upon the large Oriental carpet in dark green. The entire furniture from sofas, to padded chairs, was matching carpet like a glove in the same color.

Mike was sitting in a sofa chair flipping through a book. ‘History of Greek Erotica’ on one of the books taken from the second-floor shelf at the end just close to the window. The shelf with lockable doors of glass with curtains was all about well, sex.

The content was fascinating and perverted one for certain tastes. Most of the shelves were filled from the Pink lane shop.

‘Passion of the French Court’ was next on the side table. An in-depth book basing upon letters from the Versailles court letters. All about heterosexual, homosexual love letters and private diaries that had lasted through the revolution. The scans of letters and their translations.

A salacious and scandalous world of sex from the creation of Versailles to the end days of the French monarchy. A mirage and a glimpse in the relationships in the word of court intrigues and plottings.

Underneath that book were six others of his interest. ‘Medieval World Before Concept of Homosexuality’, ‘Tits, Dick and All About Prostitution’, ‘Male Courtesans’, ‘Victorian Pornography’, ‘Catullus Raunchy Roman Poems’, ‘German for Dicking.’

That was a just a scant pile from that bookcase. Erwin sure was also interested in that pile of book titles as he picked the second one from the bottom and opened a page.

"Found something interesting? I bet you like it. That is a just a scant scratch of my own private collection. I could give you an address and recommendations of fine book shop at Pink lane." Eren was feeling ticklish in his stomach seeing Erwin being fascinated by the book. And at that moment it was a perfect time to tease him.

"Pink lane, never heard of that? Where is that? Do you know something, Mike?" Erwin was a straight-laced face like he did not know at all.

Mike had a blank expression. Holly, shit they did not know about the Pink lane. That was for sure as an upper-class citizen would not go there.

"Pink line is a street in the Red Light district. Have you been there?"

"I have been to the Red Light district. Ahem, for sex toys. As for Erwin, I don’t know. I never have come upon that place you call Pink lane."

"That’s cause it is in the deeper part of it. The old naval dockyard. When you reach that you, need to go to the Arsenal House passing three channels. A building that looks almost like a miniature Tower of London. Walking on right one would end at the Clock gate. Stonewall with an arch and a clock face above it. Passing under them one on right would find the shop and the Pink lane."

"There is a book shop named Ruan Erotic Books. I have, to be honest, the shop has a fascinating book collection. For all one knows I should take you two there. They have anything there from smutty novels, to historical research books."

"Or I just make a dot for your on the map app if you have one." Both of them passed him their smartphones as he put stars upon that location.

Erwin was drawn in by the Roman Poem book in another upholstered sofa chair. Sitting cozy with crossed legs, he looked like an embodiment of a refined and wise vibe of an intellectual.

Eren wanted to learn more about Mike since he had built a construct of Erwin. Brick by brick he collected facts and things of what made each person. From personality and looks, family and other factual factors.

It was a research of what made the Mike he was today. He was born in the Old City. The old city was a branch from Mitras connected with the river.

Flowing from the Nine Titans, the Ring River was the longest river in Paradis. From the icy mountain peaks through sheer cliff walls.

Trough the valleys of forest and dales snaking over the flood planes, lowlands and forest flatlands, grass fields.

Just a few miles away inland along the river from the capital was the Old City. The Old City was connected to the Mitras with a river and buildings along the river.

The Old City was over a thousand-year-old settlement. The oldest part of the city was the Crown Mountain. Upon it was the Old Castle. It was something like Windsor Castle influence and taste.

The building from the air looked like an arrow. The pointy end was a mound upon with was built a round tower. Lower down on side was a private chapel and from all four directions buildings enclosed a central courtyard. Encapsulated by the English formal gardens and a water moat.

Speaking of the Old Castle owned by the royal family there were seven estates for them to pick. Three were Crown Estates similar to British one on the paper and the nitty gritty if going down to the bone. And one shared between the state and royal family.

That was the Mitras Royal Palace, the Old Castle, and the Blue Winter Palace. The Blue Winter Palace was in the classical palazzo order with Roman taste at Hermina city thanks to the Meditarean climate and hot springs.

Like a classical palazzo, it had three floors like ones seen in Florence. The building was square one with a central courtyard and an enclosed back garden kept to perfection by the palace gardeners. A formal Italian arrangement. Central gates with a dry moat, bridge and fence kept all uninvited away.

The edifice was doted by columns and two upper floors had arched tall window with balconies and columns in white. The lower first floor had square ones. All of the building was painted in striking sky blue with white details and gold accents. That was what it gave the namesake Blue Winter Palace.

These estates were financed by the country in the upkeep. The remaining four where personal belongings of the royal family. Built and purchased by them from the past.

Yarchel region was a location for their wine estate. This time it was a rough-hewn rock castle roosting upon a hill. It was based upon a Medieval Italian castle. A balanced act of Torrechiara, Rocca Scaligera, Buonconsiglio castles in one.

The castle Ostrum was a producer of fine wines and champagne. For extra money income in the royal pockets to manage the lands. And it was rather demanding from staff to upkeep of the building and the surroundings.

To the warm west was the location of Palm Palace a less than half hour trip from Karanes. Central Palladian building with a branching extension in a frontal envelope of a construct with a central courtyard. An approximate facsimile of Rundale Palace in Latvia.

Santher city or outside in the countryside with a view upon Opal Bay and the sea was their six property. A chateau Nautilus. It could fit in with Loire valley ones made from brick and sandstone with crawling vines. Intricate and embellished with Baroque refinements. Possessing eight towers and a central round courtyard garden. It had a glimpse also to the dockyards from the tops of towers being built upon a mountain.

The last was a Gratz castle a baby between Hohenzollern and Wernigerode castles. It was standing in the Muspel region of the north. The castles and palaces were recorded in a documentary movie about the royal family.

That included their family ancestors and their vibrant history.

The last was the Stanza Palace in the Stohess region. It was a shared property with the state and the royal family as a public and representative venue. A large H shape construction of lavish Rococo taste both in and outside of three floors.

Just like Versailles or Tsarskoe Selo, the building started with a core expanding from the central seed into branching spread. The center between was alone in a span a 220 meter long with the twin branches on each side just 120 meters. And a balanced synchronic French formal gardens.

It served as a second formal spot for dignitaries and guest from abroad. Around it was the palace town of Octavia. When without royal presence they were tourist spots to finance the palaces and castles themselves.

The Old City was of rich history more than Mitras. The archeology excavations did prove it. Underneath the city was a maze of lost streets and tunnels. And parts of the building from intact to even rooms.

A cake layer upon another in the stratification over a thousand years as even going back to Stone Age. Seven rich layers to reach the Stone Age with flint arrows, blades, axes, harpoons spears for fishing with hooks, etc.

The sedimentation level could reach as far or even past ten meters. Oh, the stories they could tell there were documentaries and books around. The central part was of historic importance with other cultural buildings. Most where in a span of eight and twenty century.

Mike was born and lived most part in the Star Fort. The word of itself was a giveaway. A large five-star fort once used at eighteen century as a fortress but given away to be turned into a small town of seventy buildings next to the Old City.

The cause was of nineteen-century development to use small fortified bastions along the river. That made the fortress obsolete, that and development of better weaponry and thanks to the location.

The fort was miles inland with the city and somewhere between the fourteen and fifteen century, the Mitras city came to dominate being at the shores of the bay. Waning and losing the power the mother capital lost its role to the daughter that was in a better position.

The city was smaller than Mitras thanks to the constant and relenting development of the second. How Erwin met Mike and Mike met Erwin was a fascinating thing of discussion. The Yarchel region was at the center of it.

That was a start point from for the event that connected them.

Then one could need a photo album and know of Yarchel region and the town bearing the same name. Located in a hilly region with Gear river. A second longest river with dug water channels and water viaducts.

Water locks, flowstone channels upon the river with flowing water wheels for processing grapes into a paste to squeeze out the juices. In this land was the Smith estate.

It was not one of the immense grandeur and overwhelming proportions. The building was a two twin towers and a linear primary body. The twin towers at the end where like Ribeira Palace, Lisbon damaged by the Great Lisbon earthquake of 1755.

The towers of equal five by five window arrangements and the main body were built on a base floor with them. Twenty-one windows in a row in that span separating the towers. Unlike the caste, it had a bastion base floor, upper subfloor and two tall floors matching the height of the towers.

The interior was an intricate world of Baroque opulence.

Named Ambrozia palace it came with considerable land of grapes. From green to the deep purple ones. An avenue of oak trees led to the principal gate at the center of the construction. The front was a small-sized formal garden.

The main gardens were behind the towering building. Built on the hill the estate had a view upon the town. Just eyesight away to south was the Dolomite falls.

A fine place to be as a spot was a ravine one comparable to Petra Valley in Jordan. A hill area crisscrossed by interconnected or dead-end ravines. Underground rivers could flow between them thanks to the springs.

The dolomite layer was not letting the water to pass to deeper underground layers. The canyons were a suitable spot to swim and relax when the heat was unbearing. It was a lush and green vegetation spot.

The Dolomite falls were the main centerpiece with the canyon that had stepped waterfalls ending with the Sky Eye. The Sky Eye was a deep bowl indentation were following water from the waterfall terraces ended and flowed out to Gear river. Not to mention the flat water basin reflecting the skies in the rounded three and a half meter deep spot.

A carved tunnel known to as the Dolomite Gates was an interest for young in the town. The reality was it was a passage connecting the Ambrozia palace and the watering spot for swimming. Once an underground water viaduct now a disused passage.

At the exit point from the cave in direction of the palace were iron gates. Gates that Erwin forgot to lock behind himself when he was in middle school. The passage led one in the Italian formal gardens constructed in terrace format.

Ponds, basins, grottos, and fountains with flowing water with succulent vegetation were the spot in what Mike stumbled on. Bored and fresh of the bus visiting his grandmother he wondered the town and surroundings.

Put one plus one together and that's how they met and confronting each other as they fell into a pond found by Erwin’s mom. She invited Mike to dry his clothes.

From there it was a wonderful summer set in the laminated photos. Mike and Erwin were sad they could go their own ways after the summer holidays were over.

But imagine meeting once again in the same school at Mitras. That was the start of a long and fruitful friendship. Eren had a green flame of jealousy referring to the photos and hearing about it.

He had not heard how he met Levi. He should have asked the mother of Erwin or his father.

"What else have you been doing there?" Mike was eager to dig some old corpses from the ground from Eren strolls in Pink lane. The brown-haired man decided to respond and to keep the rest of visit to Gringo to hush, hush.

"You sure love putting that nose and mustache in my private life, but since it feels awesome between my mounds why not." that witty and snark comment made Erwin lough out and even Mike tried to hold back with futile coughing.

"Well, there is a porn magazine shop that deals in vintage porn. From homosexual, hetero, etc. They even have prints and images from the Victorian period."

It was truly cold and direct fact. The ‘Loch’ shop from German name meaning hole. The shop was in a fascinating spot. The old Medieval dry dock building for ship repair.

It was built in the late 13th century. A ship repair and a dismantling spot for galleys, cogs, and caravels with carracks. The facility was up and running up till 16th century when the docks silted up.

The facility did not fall in disuse as merchants did use the long and narrow building as a storage area for their goods. It underwent the flow of time pretty much in the original state. From the brick and stone walls to the clay shingle roof.

Some repairs and changes of window frame panes fallen out and replacing fallen out clay tiles. The wide three-point arches in brick where inside supports. That was until Carmen Voloise a Spanish-French woman bought it. Today it was the desired spot for those who knew about it.

She was a beauty of twenty-seven years and vintage porn loving lesbian. Black hair to hips in flowing wavy hair and yellowish eyes of an eagle. Big bouncy lumps of fat as described by her own words with a slim waist accented by a corset. Her hobby was porn magazines and corsets coming from burlesque. She did dress in refined fashionable clothing.

That included Mugler, Madeline Vionnet, Chanel and other brands of high quality.

Eren as her favorite earned her love. She could coo upon him like a doll and make recommendations. He even let him see her collection of corsets. Over a two thousand in the Gothic stained glass side building from red brick that she had made her residence. Originally a customs building.

The corsets were beaten by her porn collection in the three-floor building. The dry dock building was with two-floor height columns as the third floor was enclosed gallery. Taking inspiration from a cathedral construction.

Today it looked like a porn magazine library or archive. Shelf units maze filled with porn dated by years and the country of origin. Japan, France, Italy, the USA, and other countries.

With varied tastes and fetishes excluding the law-breaking ones like child porn. Nevertheless, there was zoophilia porn since state laws were acceptive or rather ignorant of that. With access from her, those she trusted could see it.

The third floor was for more historic pornography. Vintage Victorian, Edwardian sex photos of black and white with other pieces from the same period from abroad. They were secured by the security doors. _(Try to search, it is fascinating. From gay, lesbian, and hetero.)_

Then there were picture book collections of sexual arts from all over the world. Pompei, Indian temple sex arts and so on from old cultures.

You could buy the porn magazines, but those of value for her could be duplicated by an order.

"Those two places are my preferred places. There is also a shop run by a cute gay couple that sells a fetish wears. Like lace wears and other sex-related things, you grasp what I suggest."

It was a red flag for that lace green piece with those stilettos Eren had for a showdown in the art deco villa of Karanes. By the gleam in the eyes and the slight tilt in his lips, it was definite he remembered the piece. That and a photo Eren emailed after returning back from the Karanes with a corny message in that same getup standing in front of the mirror.

"Yes. I do." Mike mentioned rising eyes from the book and not noticing thins behind the letters of the pages.

"Oh. I should be going to take a car and get shopping."

"Shopping. That reminds I have not purchased anything for my apartment fridge." Mike came to a trivial matter.

"You have an apartment here in town Mike. How come I did not know that? Where do you live?" now that was a fresh breath of interest.

"Well, it is nothing big as I live between Mitra's apartment and this town’s one. It is easy to work and to keep watch on Erwin since his collapse that he does not ower work himself. Plus you have been a huge unmistakable mark on him in that factor."

"Don’t try avoiding the thing that I asked. I too need shopping since I skipped my weekend shopping with Mikasa leaving."

"Regency Street building number 8."

"You have good taste. That street is a place of wealthy and those of a genteel background." Eren was telling as all three were going toward the house exit.

Regency Street was a large avenue close to the south gate from the core of the town. It was a street of regal and sculpture decorated Art Nouveau buildings of stained glass and curved shapes.

A green area with an abundance of greenery. The number 8 was a majestic three-floor apartment building of just six apartments with details comparable of Constanta Casino in Romania.

A huge scenery central window in the middle of the main staircase. And like Antonio Gaudi's Casa Batllo in Barcelona was a colorful one. Behind the south, gates were the typical wood frame building architecture that was typical for the core of the town.

Even so, there were some exceptions spots in the inner town. Outside the old town, walls were a colorful arrangement of variety. The three of the men drove out with two cars.

Mike with his personal car while Eren was driving inside his own with Erwin just aside. They got out an Oak’s parking lot. A large cobbled stone parking lot up to a hundred and fifty cars. It was a free parking lot.

Modernized from a dirt soil lot to a neat modern cobblestone floor with long drains for water collection as the previous parking lot had problems with puddles.

Eren was going to Connie’s family shop with Erwin while Mike was going to Hange’s. The miniature castle building was the same as ever. The only thing was that the buildings outer timber framing had received a fresh coat of tung oil and pine tar after a ten-year gap.

"Ah, Eren and Erwin. Nice to see you two, how are you two?" Mrs. Springer today was managing her storefront. On the odd occasion it was Connie who did other things like reading comics, his mom, when the days were slow, did embroidery. That was a rarity since the shop was in a perfect spot.

She was cahoots with Jean’s mom on that as both were of Trost Needlework Society. An organization of thirty-six people. A group from the youngest of age fifteen to the older senior of eighty-five.

It included twenty-three females and the rest were males.

"It is nice to see you too. Where is Connie?"

"Well, he is the back room doing the registration of the new shipments. The air in the town seems restless."

"Why is that?" Eren wanted to get updated on the town latest events and happenings to unfold.

"It’s about Frieda Reiss. There is a rumor that she will be visiting this place. The countess Frieda Reiss is thinking to come here for the cultural festivals in summer."

"Ah, that rumor. I picked it up from Jean's mom. I wonder if it a truth. She does live in the Utgard town." The Utgard was a big size town close to the definition to become a city under the city conditions. There was a need for three thousand people to reach that step. It was a baroque world seen along the river Spazia like upon a river Rhine.

Chateau Solaris was the countess residence built in the mirror image of Chateau de Saint-Cloud that was once a property of Philippe I, Duke of Orleans.

It was named thanks to the meadows of sunflowers around the property.

"That is true. She is coming for the culture festival and staying at my families villa." Erwin was picking up an ingredient from the shopping list of Eren.

"Oh, my. It is not a wonder since Smith family is a ducal title holder." she was chatty with Eren.

"Would you excuse me? We should go shop for food since Erwin is having dinner with me. That would be Erwin and his friend Mike."

"Giant! Wheres giant?" Eren and Erwin turned around facing young boy Martin. It made the trio of adults chuckle. Mike was a visitor of the family shop and was popular between a younger sister and brother.

"Sorry, but Mike is at Hestia bakery. Sorry, we need to shop." the boy pouted as Eren patted him on the head as he lit up.

They were at the food shelves taking about products. What went together, how to prepare them and what each would prefer?

"How about this smoked lean meat without fat. It is smoked by the shop. It goes well with soup dishes."

Ding, ding, ding a beacon like a signal. A signal resonated from the Erens phone. One he did not want to hear and at that same time had picked on his own. The break-in alarm.

Somebody was trying getting inside his property without a granting of Eren. Eren quickly fished out the phone and went straight for the security software.

The input of two codes and access to his home security network was granted. Eren did push alarm status for direct access from the software warning.

It was a code that told from the witch area the detection had happened.

"What’s going one Eren?" seeing the anxious expression Erwin responded.

"Somebody is trying breaking into my house." the hidden camera number 6 at outside was alerted by the pressure plate.

He was right as he switched to another camera in the trees as he pulled closer to the screen.

A sight of the road and there it was a van the number was blocked by a sheet of paper. Or something like that hidden on the dirt road behind the shrubbery. He flipped to the house surrounding wall cam 4. There were two men with masks. Not so fast you bastards as Eren touched the corner of his option pick.

Eren activated the top fence spike electric flow. There was a warning that there was an electrical problem with electricity from the aboveground grid. Those bastards must have disabled the electric grid supply cutting the electric pole wiring.

The cameras did run on the small solar panels and batteries that collected the energy. Eren switched to the emergency conduit that was connected to a buried line leading to a generator substation of the grid. If that gets knocked out there is the backup two generators one in house and second in garage basement.

Eren did pick the option to lower the window security mesh and lock all inner doors. Erwin at that time made a call to Angel the police officer about thieves trying to break in Erens home.

Angel did respond on the phone that he is on his way with Olber the police officer with what he worked together as a team.

Then it was a waiting time just about a half an hour as the men tried to crawl over the fence but got hit by electricity. That made Eren chuckled in glee. Mess with me you bastards and you will suffer hell. It was sad the government did not allow landmines.

Then they tried crawling the wall using a thick blanket to get over the spikes. Quite clever. They were alerted by something as they drew out guns. Oh, shit.

A shoot out as the camera showed the flashes of the gun as the men did run. The van was their target to escape. As the van made a flee just a second later it was chased by a police car out from the camera security sight.

"They fled the crime scene chased by police." Erwin, who looked over from side glanced upon the scenery that had unfolded.

There was a sinking suspicion. How the hell they did know he had left the property? A watcher in the town alerted the two, perhaps.

If they thought that they were all the hot shit, he sent a group message to his friends to be alert. Erwin at that time was trying to relax and calm Mrs. Springer that all was fine.

They waited at the shop done with shopping on the second floor. Even Connie was shocked by the brazen attempt of the two intruders.

It was a one-hour latter there was a call to the Erwin. They were required in the police station. They excused themselves that they were needed at the police station.

After getting their purchases in the car, they did drive to the police station. A three-floor building with brass letters Trost Town Police Station.

The receptionist told to take a hallway on the right. To the room 203. The two of them did walk the gloomy hallway to the room.

Opening the doors there was Angel and Olber and a police inspector Horch Schwan. Eren and Erwin were asked to take a seat as the inspector told what had happened since the call of the attempted robbery.

Their chase of the van had ended with the chased vehicle screening of the road in the fast chase on the incoming semi-truck in front closing upon cable bridge.

And down into a gorge where the car came out from sight. Both did call for a backup as they walked down the steep hillside to the side overturned car between the trees.

They did find a dead man still in the mask and another was gone. They did however found blood upon the grass. Right now they were doing a cleanup in the area where the car had crashed.

They wanted full cooperation. The talk was intruded by Jean's message that he had seen the man he called rat face. He had put the tracker under the car that with the number he had passed along with Armin.

"What’s going on?" the inspector asked.

"I think I have one of the suspects bugged with a tracker."

"What? Angel go, get a police chief of this station. Now, tell him there is the utmost of emergency."

Eren let out a breath from his lungs. Long, long day. So much for a peaceful and calm Easter. He will need a lot of chocolate and a dick to calm down.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is as thanks to Thasus for commenting. Why I wrote this chapter? Devil Made Me Do It. This is NSFW chapter for with I'm going to hell. I'm deprived, Linda. I'm a monster. I'm disgusting. Hope you like it. Leave a comment!

CHAPTER 52

The Easter holiday week had a disaster with a nice Monday. Tuesday was like a shit bomb had gone up. Or a shit-filled balloon had been splattered against a wall. Police, then the calming the friends and his sister Mikasa to stay at the hotel and enjoy her off time.

Eren did provide access to the tracker. They did want to collaborate with Eren for further investigation as Eren did pass them the recordings of the security cameras.

Tremund Spics was the dead man found from the crashed van. The police were currently using the blood to find out who was the second person. His cause of death, a broken neck and a pierced lung by rib bone.

The police report with the Angel and Eren at the Trost town headquarters detailed of the first dead male's history. Larceny, robbery, drugs, aggravated attack, possession of an illegal gun and other not so flattering crime history. He sure fit in with that long-haired bastard that spied upon him.

And he was by Sasha’s words after seeing his face in the groups meeting up an ugly orc. His face was flat or boxy shaped one with deep-set eyes. God, she was right with that muscular face and the buzz cut, wide bulky jaw and the flat nose he did look like an orc character from Lord of Rings.

He would need just a tiny bit of prosthetics and makeup to look like one from movies. After Tuesday things went clearing up. The police did track the Kemper Boltz movements using the tracker that Eren had bought and placed in a spot from with it could be grabbed in town and placed upon the target. Eren also simultaneously did that, behind their back.

In such a place that was accessible only to his friend group. It was Connie’s shop with a hidden spot that was a special post light from with they could grab it if they spot the man and his car.

Eren did have one-hour alone time for himself as he spent time home alone watching the hidden camera recording of the group sex. It was too much for him.

Too much that just thinking about what he had seen made him hard. That one hour alone came to end when Erwin returned from the villa. He was talking with Levi on the phone as he overhead from the study while saving the sex recording.

He was steaming hard as he needed relaxation while deciding to something else. The electrician team had repaired his cut electricity wire. Eren had decided to cover the electric line wire that connected to his homes outer wall leading to his home from the pole.

It was a concrete one with a metal filling for a pole. A wire from it connected to the wall and from there to the house. The two robbers had cut in that place.

Eren had installed security covering. That would make one to climb the long pole up to cut the wiring next time.

Inspector Horch Schwan was impressed by Eren’s security. He did a commendation that it was like a fortress. Erwin was bewildered by the stack of the security measures the brunette had placed around his property grounds.

His villas security was the large fence wall, then the security locks and floor, wall sensors. That included invisible spectrum laser scanners and cameras. Once detecting an object the system would scan their temperature. If that was a human trespasser, an alarm would be set off.

At one and the same time, police would get alerted of the intrusion.

It was a day before Friday and Mikasa would return after that day from her trip from Hermina city. The six guys did drop upon him like any minute the robbers would try to return. Even his friends that it made his snarl.

What did they think he was? He was not an apathetic and weak cowering boy for their continuous assistance. He reassured them when the five guys from Smith villa and his friend group with Hange including her bakery staff dropped in.

It was a comedy show. At ten in the morning first to get to his place was Erwin, two minutes later Mike, Gin, Moses, Luke, and Tomas with minute gaps.

Then would you know Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie, and Marco? He could feel his temper rise opening his doors to the constant doorbell ringing.

Hange, Molbit, Petra, Bertolt, Reiner, Marlo, Dieter, and Gunther with even Mina. His house front even with the parking spots at the front and near the garage was starting to look like a mall shop parking lot.

What made him snap and command all to gather at the big dining room was the arrival of Angel and Olber. He told them he was fine, and they were a bunch of worrywarts making him feel like he had some kind of a deadly disease.

In the end, he did serve them the Easter-themed snacks and told them not to stress too much. He will be careful if there are unusual things detected by him.

All of the crowd left at five in the evening with Mike and Erwin behind helping out cleaning up the dining room.

The stainless dishwashing machine was filled up to brim with dishes as Eren shut it after adding the last plate.

The push of a single button and the settings he had set and saved in the dishwashers setting memory started up.

"Fuuu, that’s all for today. I will need to empty it tomorrow on Easter Friday. How’s going back there, Mike?" Eren turned to the tall back of the Mike who was placing the cleaned kitchen tools from the sink used for meal preparations in their proper spot.

"I’m almost done. Where does the sifter go?" after placing the knives in the wood stand Mike turned himself to side.

"The sifter goes under the spice cupboard just below the top drawer. Where is Erwin?"

"He took the table cloth to the washing machine." with a click the second larger size drawer beneath the top one was shut closed.

"Did someone call my name?" Erwin’s head came insight from behind the door frame followed with the rest of his body.

"Today it seemed you were walking on nails." seating himself along the long island counter upon a stool and taking a bite off from a cookie casually Mike interpreted what he had seen.

"Well, how would you feel having so many guests come ringing at your door unannounced after each other?"

"It means you are rather loved, Eren." Erwin had his seat at the end of the stone counter island. He had a fair point, Eren had not reflected upon it at all.

"I had not cast my mind like that at all. With the studies and all, and the summer work." Eren grabbed a pitcher of cranberry juice as he poured himself a glass.

"Since we are alone, I have couple questions since Mike was so honorable to dig upon my colorful life in a tie in with Pink lane. I had no time to ask questions to you both. Think it as a payback of karma this time."

Mike was smug as a cat, "Sure, have your aim."

Eren was not doing things on the blind. It was ground questions cycling for a long time.

He had set his darts for several questions that burned in his head. Just you watch before you comprehend I will be making circles around you.

"This sure will be intriguing?"

The green eyes of a steadfast and obstinate assurance burned as the brightest beacon.

"So, Mike when did you have your first ejaculation?" baby steps, baby steps before you nail the nail to the head.

Erwin tried covering his mouth with a slight fist movement. Those eyes tho were betraying the man’s hilarity about the query.

"Ahem. That is a bit of off-topic question that I thought you could not visualize. It leans on the age of the male. For me, it was the age of fourteen, before that there was a dry orgasm. If I reminiscence upon that it was at my parents home next to my study table on an autumn evening."

There were a prospect and assumption in those light blue eyes of the man who sat on the sidelines.

"Then what was your first sexual encounter and what gender?" Eren was grinding that blade upon the sharpening stone.

"That was age seventeen in the highschool showers after basketball, and it was a male." disinterested and dully upon the generic question.

"Anal or oral?"

"Oral and cock rubbing with seiza. You know what it means?"

It was so simple if you read manga or were interested in sex, "Seiza in Japanese is cock rubbing between legs tights without penetration."

"Shrewd and astute mind."Erwin just sat sipping on the juice.

Erens face had flattened into bummer face expression, "Is that all, I fancied more of sexual practices. What are they?"

For the first time, Mike was troubled and bit distanced that Eren could read it in his face, "Ah, fine. It is fingering, and sudden penis insertion in anal opening that is the only things I have done besides that penetration."

"Let me guess, a guy and in university. That is quite a dalliance."

"How do you know that?" Mike had a disorganized mind hearing that.

"I had a premonition. You and Erwin sure are rather vanilla doing those things." Eren dropped the landmine.

He could burst out laughing seeing the two frozen faces showing bewilderment, confusion and how he could know that.

"You two sure have terrific voicing for the expose I just told about you two." so it was true, that perception and awareness with that tangibility floating mist between the two blonds.

It was like they had a connection, or some secret binding them like a promise or oath. Those two had sexual encounters in their young days that was now certain.

How he could that puzzle together was thanks to his stay at the S mansion. The photo was a clue with the explanations written under them. Mike and Erwin were in the same high school and the same basketball team.

Two of them together, Eren had found a small but simple photo album in Erwin’s writing desk drawer. Most of the two together, semi-naked, sweaty from the gym with hands around each shoulder. A swimming pool, beach. All of it had an arousing inspiration tingling his brain.

It was a clue after a clue from the visit to the S mansion. And Mike involuntary had supplied him with the fuel to the fire that brimmed in the boy's brain.

"What makes you make that assumption?" it did make him feel like he was aiming a blade against himself when Erwin asked that.

"Did your mom did not tell you about my visit?"

"About what visit?" Erwin was a bit taken aback for a moment.

"Huh, that is unexpected. I was invited by Amelia who spotted me to the second mansion in Mitras and then to visit the S mansion and stay a night. Your parents showed even your room around and me where you lived most of your life. That teddy bear in the photo with you was cute. And there were clues that were easy to assemble after Mike blabbed what I overheard exactly now. You have nice toys."

"Seein the photos, your unusual familiarity, and the rest make one come to a single result."

"My goodness, my parents sure did not tell me that you would visit my family in the Mitras. But since the cat is out of the bag and you read Mike as an open book with him involuntary adding the kindling, it is true. One day you will turn into a fearsome person."

Eren right now was not jealous or upset, instead, he was uplifted that all of them seemed to be on the same frequency," I have to say, I did expect something like that to happen you two being young and horny. Hell, I did envision and brainstormed you doing it. "

"What, Mike? You look like you have seen something exceptionally rare. We two where young and horny fantasizing about things too. It has been over a decade or more since we did it." Erwin seemed to be transforming into a childish adult for the first time.

And for first time in his life, Mike was taken aback and in by that endearing personality beaming trough that astute mask of duties.

Maybe Eren could coax more from Erwin than change and influence him. It was not a bad idea, not at all.

There was still a firecracker for Eren to throw in a metaphorical and suggestive implication, "Gentleman, or how to say that? This moment makes me hot and bothered. In frank words aroused and decisive. Ahem, to see you two do the events from your past."

A laugh not from Erwin, but Mike. Erwin did have a huge grin plastered upon his face.

"Quite poetic. I’m fine with that. But then can we borrow your bed. That is if Mike agrees."

Mike did agree for the evening activity. Only did they not know it will turn extraordinarily unexpected for all three of them.

The air inside the entire house for Eren felt like it was alive caressing his skin. That may be his imagination or the whims of those two pairs of eyes filled in the lust inside the brunettes master bedroom.

He was on the sofa where he had sat after six men had fucked him royally. In his bathrobes with a rising hardon watching the scene unfolding in front of him.

Two tall men, taller than him dressed in their underwear. Erwin was wearing dark blue briefs with red lining, while Mike had black ones with red lining and three white horizontal lines on his left, right sides.

The snug briefs effortlessly accented and emphasized their buttocks and those bulges that hid two monsters. Eren just wanted to taste them together each in his hand as he sucked them dry.

Their movements were like a sexual dance of passion. Hands exploring each other chiseled and sculpted fitness bodies of Greek classical sculptures.

It was as the invisible hand had turned a tap of oxygen to him while fair-haired male hands slid into each other's briefs to explore their arousals. Pecs against the pecs and dick against the dick while Eren cleary saw Mikes hand upon Erwin’s ass.

It made him seemingly stop blinking to capture all the details. How nice it would have a titty fuck between each male's pectorals. That was what he taught as his index finger rubbed the tip of his own hardon.

Eren with a piraya frenzy feeling lust instead of blood taste saw the briefs come down those thick tights and drop on the floor. They were discarded on the floor.

Those two magnificent hardons were rubbing against each other and those six-packs. The event from there fluidly transformed to a nose bleed giving sight.

Erwin on all fours and Mike behind him. That heavenly Erwin’s butt was like a Michelangelo's David’s behind. And Mikes could be comparable to Farnese Hercules. If he had time, he would like to rest his head upon those mounds of muscles.

The much taller males head was now between those mounds working with a tongue. A cosmic sound filled his ears as Erwin was expressive for that ass licking.

He could not sit there and just watch from the distance he needed to get closer. Like a puma, he crawled over the carped and watched on from closer range.

That ferocious and rigorous ass play with tongue got replaced by lubed up fingers. Unrelenting a single finger was increased to two, then three and finally four.

The light pink ring had four fingers inside him with the thumb outside. And there it was the moment what Eren had daydreamed. That towering and massive dick at the gates of Erwin’s pink rose.

Eren had a hands-on approach as he had lubed by his hands Mikes organ. Up and down to the base of the blond bush of hairs. Lubed slick and shiny in the rich dose of lubricant.

The head of the light purple tone kissed the pink rose and it opened.

Eren’s eyes reflected the hypnotic sight. The scenery that set his loins on fire and made him shoot a gasket if he had not resisted with an iron will. For the colossus sunk inward inch by inch and the man taking it was spilling a large extended moan.

That free cock of Erwin did make several jumps in the stimulation. Those goose egg balls came resting with a pendulum momentum when the dick was rooted in completion.

They did hit those perky blond equal sized but much larger ones in front. That was hot.

Those anal lips inclosed that wrist sized dick snug and secure. The legs of the two were like bridges with enough space. Oh, there is an idea. Eren had an enthusiasm coupled with the motivation to partake in the duo's sex.

Eren slid underneath the A gap of legs of Mike who noticed him as Eren patted his ass. That was an encouragement as Eren had a direct and undisturbed look upon a salacious private view.

A perfect vision of that giant girth traveling in and out from Erwin without any obstructions. Even so, that sight was not his main of goal, he had other aims.

"What the...." Erwin got confused for a moment feeling his cock being licked. As he took a side look it was Eren whose face stared back. The green-eyed imp gave a wink back to him.

"He is rather a horny one, don’t you agree to Erwin?" before Erwin could respond he lunged his hips back and forward making him moan.

Meantime, Eren was suckling himself upon that dong of pink head and the meaty, heavy balls with a lusty endeavor and resilience. Slurping, licking, sucking and coating the dick and balls in saliva. And having those balls rub all over his face.

His face was bathed by the dripping of the precum from that light pink crown of the man whose ass was drilled by the much bigger dick.

Shudders and trembling could be sensed as Erens hands were resting upon the male's hips above. Not to mention the resonance through the fat and muscles when the Mikes hips slapped against Erwin’s fleshy ass.

Like a steam train piston rod, the gray tungsten eyed male above shifted the tempos of his forward thrusts. Fast, slow, with a sexual slow and stabbing forward lunges.

Erwin was more vocal, as Eren moved from the balls to the cock feeling the man reaching the finish point. It came as the balls pulled toward and upward to the body before the relinquishing on the load.

Twitching inside Erens mouth the cock almost slipped out from his lips. He did grasp it in his hands to get it back. And no moment than latter Erwin ejaculated his seed into brown-haired males mouth.

A line of rich cum load did slide out from the lip corner. He wiped it up by thumb to lick it up after giving a tongue bath. The cock in front of him in the full display was hard as iron.

Mike had not come, "I did not have my finale. So let’s continue on with the cravings of the flesh."

He sunk that still hard and blood-filled organ inside Erwins warm and moist hole. Eren did not mind at all as he moved downward.

Downward to the spot where Mikes cock was entering Erwin.

Eren moved his head upward to the spot where that shiny cock connected and sunk into Erwin. He was licking at Mikes, Erwin’s balls and the thickness that got pushed and pulled from the anal ring.

"You are a wizard with that tongue Eren. Keep going like that." Mike encouraged Eren with his tongue play and fellatio.

Anal juices and the precum coated that dick with the lube. Sucking the balls and the perennial area of Erwin. He licked around the area were the pink pucker directly accepted that appendage inside.

Ewin once again was into it. Eren had an impish idea float up in his head. His arms came to rest upon Mikes butt cheeks. At first, Mike was a bit surprised, but he went on with fucking Erwin as the green-eyed youth massaged his ass cheeks.

That was just a diversion. Making his right-hand free coated his index finger in the lubrication produced from the two fucking.

Without suspicion, Eren with a fake pretense used his left hand to give a massage. His aim was that nice brown ring what he had seen from the couch.

His finger hit that pucker and with a slight effortless push slid inside. All thanks to the sweat and perspiration with the musky ass crack.

Mike was in a shock of surprise. Before he could protest or be against it Eren did pass his finger over the man’s prostate.

"Ungh, yeah. That feels so nice and good." the young male was pleased, and the tight warm and moist hole was just perfect.

There he was. In the privacy and seclusion of his own bedroom, as Mike was fucking Erwin and he licked, played around with their balls. And other areas that were not for the public to see as he fingered the much taller Mike.

One became two with scisoring. The fingers beside the prostate moved along the walls on his anal interior. Each time Mike withdrew his cock, Erens two fingers would sink in his hole.

Then it was in two-finger place a three came together. Then just like a road cone squeezed the four fingers together, fit in that brown hole. Mike had a nice cocoa brown bud. They did match his nipples that were in size of coins.

Eren had feasted, nibbled and suckled upon them like a baby from that time when Artic Blast had come to Paradis. They were perky ones.

The horny male's hand was all slick and coated. There was another insane idea, but might as well go with it, if he had come as far.

He did join the thumb outside that brown opening and in a shape close to tringle. Mike seemed not to notice stabbing himself back for a moment. Eren pushed and it happened.

The brown worked holes ring worked and prepped opened as Eren now had his whole hand in Mikes ass. It was simple for Mike to guess what had happened from sensation, instead, he moaned as the fingers of the palm hit his nerve bundle.

As Mike fucked Erwin, he had Erens right hand up to his ass while the boy was at their connection point. The smell of sweat and the humid private regions leaking did miracles.

The hand was embedded into the ass to the wrist. The anal ring snug as a rubber band around it. Why not assist Mike with a faster release? He clenched his arm into a fist and sunk it inward past the wrist.

Mike had taken over for the carnal itch and cravings retreat from Erwin’s ass hole upon the Eren’s hand. The fist inside him made his mind cloudy and foggy of the rapture combining with delirium.

With Erwin taking his penis and at the same time having a fist up his ass rattled his metaphoric sex drive wall. It had cracks upon it ready to collapse in incomprehensible primeval lust.

"AHHHH, I’M COMING!" shouted Mike. Flashes of white thundered in front of his eyes. He was submerged in the sexual waters of orgasmic nirvana.

Eren was at Erwin's cock as the cum from the Mikes dick flooded inside Erwin. It had the result of the setting of the fucked male's orgasm.

The load flooded into Erens gulled and down to the stomach. Eren could feel that vise-like grip of Mikes anal sphincter muscles gripping his wrist.

Eren pulled his hand with a loud and lurid squelch from the Mikes ass. The blond giant collapsed aside the Erwin who was displayed on his stomach.

His pink and fucked hole leaking a bit of white cum. Eren was hard and decided to use the anus. Erwin came alive as something intruded his cream filled ass.

It was Erens dick going inside it. Erwin did turn around with open legs. He had a smile as to let and encourage Eren access to his hole.

Goddess, it was divine. Warm and snug as his cock head filled the anus to the hilt. Eren kissed Erwin's lips as he was swept away by the feel, sensation, and sounds that both of them made.

Eren like a sexually charged bunny drove his dick inside Erwin relentlessly while kissing his nipples.

It felt too good feeling the Mikes load coating his dick and leaking out as he fucked the sloppy seconds.

Eren unloaded into Erwin as he pushed his cock to the hilt. In between the two widespread legs as he collapsed upon Erwin's chest spent.

"How about you Mike letting Eren fuck you?"

"Since I took his hand up my ass as anal virgin why not, Erwin." on his all fours Mike was inviting and tempting Eren to fuck his muscular, thick buns.

For Erwin, it was live sex performance with the small body of Erwin plowing the much larger Mike from the back. Hearing Mike was virgin did make his dick painfully hard.

Eren did give that perky muscular big ass playful slaps as he filled that fisted hole. Since it had been stretched it was easy to get inside him. Two blonds did not yet realize that Eren had more for the two in the plan.

And at the same time, he played with that beast that was bit slack but came to life again. The fat pillows felt so cushy against his hips and abdomen.

Pull out, forward and a slap of flesh as the youths dick plummeted inside Mike. Soft and welcoming like velvet and warmer than Erwin’s.

That was since Mike did the active work of fucking Erwin.

Oh, Jesus that ass was so good damn perfect around his dick. Eren was fucking that hole with his hard steel cock painfully filled with blood.

Erwin’s soldier was hard and stiff from the spectacle presented to his eyes. Eren was having a romp of exercise fucking the big male in front of him.

His eyes were drunk or taking a drink of the muscles that the young male was developing. Since the first time in Nine Titans, his muscles were taking a growth.

His chest was more defined and even those arm muscles were sculpted by physical activities. Eren like a dog humped away into Mike.

That made his own dick have a hardon. The big male getting buggered by the smaller much younger one. To be honest that dick inside him from the brunette fell so good.

Hitting perfectly his prostate thanks to the natural angle. It had been over ten years since Mike and he had done anything sexual between themselves. Eren was right in their youth of horniness they had their first sexual exchanges in high school.

It was not like they were in love or in an intimate relationship, it was the heightening of hormones and wish to experiment. From just rubbing and stimulating their organs to end with full anal penetration.

Erwin did have some taste of women. All of it ended before one month in university. There was one with whom he had sex tried to tell she was pregnant from him. She had given him a sabotaged condom, but Erwin was smart to have his own as he quickly and unnoticed replaced it.

Big was her surprise that there was no baby taking root in her womb from the ultrasound. A big flop as she got arrested for having long fingers. On the visit to Smith estate and in short time acting like his future baby's mother.

She had to face reality after a discovery came to be that she snatched some belongings not belonging to her also from other places not only in Smith estate. She went behind the bars for that stunt.

He swore off the women going full gay after that. But they could be just like women. Greedy, whiny and self-absorbed with their needs. For him, Eren was a fresh breath of change.

Like a deep emerald gem casting reflections from the sun, or as shadowy green tree giving him the rest and peace. Not to exclude that frank boldness. He even had overheard Jean call him a problematic maniac digging for troubles.

Erwin snapped from his reflection inside his head seeing Eren hiss like a cat. The eyes winced in a glazed expression. He was ready to cum and he looked on seeing those long eyelashes and the shut eyes as the youth emptied himself into his friend.

Mike did also come as the boy did pull the trick of his knowledge in the anatomy and nerves from his father's books.

Eren was breathing like he had done a marathon. On top of Mikes humid back with a puddle, he lapped it up as Mike planked on the bed.

"That was awesome. I could never imagine in my entire life that I would get to have a try with your anal holes. Oh, I have a surprise for you both. Can you get aside to each other on your backs or front with these bandanas blocking your eyes." Eren pulled two black bandanas that were like sport bands for sweat but much larger.

"Sure, if it is a surprise. Why not?" even Mike did agree to Erwin turning toward him with his face that told to agree.

Both put the black bands around their eyes with full darkness. The only thing Erwin could feel was the body warmth of Mike next to him.

"Spead your legs both of you." both men were nervous and excited as their organs were twice hard as they had bet he will insert some sex object inside their asses.

They could feel two objects slide inside them after they had heard a crinkling sound. Then a sound of a cap being shut.

Then something rubbery touched Erwin's ass and sunk inward as his ass was stretched wider. Mike did recognize what it was. Erens hand was up in his anal hole.

"You can take them off."

With that, they pulled the blinding black bands off from their heads. There he was smiling with withe teeth like an angel. Or a devil with both hands in a black and snug latex gloves with both hands inside their asses.

"Wha.....Ahhh, aahh. OH, JESUS." that was when Eren struck Erwins prostate. Mike was the same crumbling from the sharp senses into a cloudy pleasure.

One hand in and one hand out. He had to make sure let them adapt to his hands up their asses folding them in fists and opening them. Both were moaning messes as they vocalized in baritone and bass.

The latex was coated in their natural lubrication with lube. Each time he went forward inside them their cocks jumped as he brushed along the prostate and the walls.

Eren could see the slight mound in their lower chest part from his arms fisting them. What had inspired him to do that? Well, that feeling of self-fisting was a marvelous sensation upon the toilet.

And that Japanese R18 manga shop on Pink lane he had come upon just recently hatched an idea. He had stumbled upon two hot manga that got him interested. 1) [Here](https://myreadingmanga.info/sark-kamizawa-reiji-ore-no-kumi-no-atotsugi-no-koibito-ga-konnani-s-na-wake-dattanda-ga-jp/) 2) [Here](https://myreadingmanga.info/haikibutsushorijou-haiki-musunde-aite-eng/)

Inch by inch his hands sunk into those two males that Eren ended up to his elbows in each male. They definitely liked the fisting as their cocks were swollen hard and rigid. He just wanted to suck them, but it would be impossible to achieve with his position. Licking should suffice.

So he had to settle for the cock twitching, and the precum strings leaking out from the cocks as he licked them up. There was the itch of his ass pleading since intruder was there. He did dismiss it.

The two big males were vocally impaled upon his two hands.

Like a hot metal falling into cold water, their release could be felt by Eren.

The contractions of their asses as they shot their spooge. As their anal holes tightened under the orgasms upon his arms Eren himself came upon the floor. Both blond male chest was painted in the cum and even their faces and Mikes chin in the sticky load.

"Holy Mary and Jesus..... I have neve....I can’t even." Erwin was ventilating down from the orgasm as Eren withdrew both of his arms. Their holes showed the signs of sex.

"Bloody hell....I can’t believe.....That was so intense...." deep gasps of breath in and out of Mikes' lungs divided the speech.

"There is still a little surprise for this nice holiday. It will make us feel wonderful. I will give time to you two relax as I clean you up. Just relax."

As the two regained from the orgasm that had seemingly made their legs into jelly Eren worked. Worked to get their mess from their bodies with a wet towel.

"So, what have you planned for both of us. I hope it is not something that crazy like half an hour ago." Mike gave a worrying sight to Erwin.

"I have a plan for all three of us. I made preparations in the bathroom. Wait here." Eren came back with a tray upon with was a double-headed dildo.

"I’m rather afraid."

"Not to worry trust me, Mike, Erwin. It will be pleasurable for all of us three."

Eren did make the two blond males face each other as he made them each take the large black double-headed dildo up each ass.

Until they reached the middle grunting and moaning like sluts.

The youth had used the persuasion of an angel with words that since they asses had ben fisted they could take it.

"OH, GOD." Mike was more vocal as Erwin seemed to comply with Eren’s request seemingly seeing what he was planing. Two asses against each other meeting in the center of a dildo.

Eren could finally pull off his green cum stained briefs. Underneath was the creation of a jockstrap. It was transforming one as it kept something inside him.

A wide dildo as both blonds marveled while he pulled it out. It landed upon the floor as both fair hared men had sight of Erens slight gaping ass.

Eren stepped upon the bed and aligned Mikes cock with his welcoming hole. There was a slight wasp sting of pain as the erection entered him.

Up and down until his face and eyes connected with those blue ones.

There was understanding as Eren placed the Erwins hardness against Mikes one as a guide. On the way, he did pay careful attention even if the dicks were lubed.

Mike was patient as both cocks dived inside his anus. Eren let out a breath trough the o shaped lips as he had hit the bottom. There he was with the two blond males bigger than him having a single double head dildo in each other's asses. And while Eren was filled with the two huge cocks.

Definitely feeling each other's asses against each, backdoor, the dildo and Eren upon their two hard raging cocks was too much.

When they finally came, it was like his brain had short circuit meltdown. Cum gushed out under the overstimulation of his prostate and his own cock. Erwin could feel the aching of his balls. Eren shot and holored as cum blasted from his cock.

The equal sex pleasure pyramid collapsed in the afterglow into the bedsheets. Eren’s battered hole leaking cum and the dildo out from Erwin's ass.

Mike pulled it out from his hole as it fell to the ground. It seemed to make him a bit of strain. The poor fellow was definitely too weak to do anything.

"My balls feel so empty." several minutes of silence worth of breaths mentioned Erwin.

"I fell as I can’t even go on. They are definitely aching." Mike from the left was drained dry.

"Ha-ha-ha. Mine too, mine too." there was happiness, satisfaction and love beams trough his soft blue eyes.

"Looks like you two did enjoy that. Happy Easter you two." Eren pointed upon the clock. It was already the day of Easter Friday.

"You rascal, come here." Erwin was first to make a tickle attack as Mike joined in.

It was time to turn in for the night. Eren took off the cover blanket as under was the rest of the bedcover. Then wash in the morning will make it brand new.

There he was once again with the two tall men on each side as he was in middle. Wishing once again each other happy easter he gave each other a kiss.

The three of them after those draining sexual activities were out like candles in flame when the lights got turned off.

For a horrible beginning at weeks start it had a definitely fine weekend approach.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have a Patreon page. With working and the writing, I could finish it and then have a pause with tasks.  
> And studying digital drawing, anatomy is hard stuff. Busy, busy.  
> Here is the Patreon page: https://www.patreon.com/Hameraty?alert=2  
> This is a chapter without any NSFW stuff.

 

CHAPTER 53

April month was virtually to half. May with exams made all the dread more heightened and nerve-wracking. The law contest finals were coming as Eren was preparing for that and the finals for the first years.

The Easter holiday was wonderous and joyous for the non-work day. Friday Eren had spent in the Smith villa all alone with Erwin for the evening.

He did stay the night but from seven till midnight it was vigorous fucking. Eren getting nailed in the ass by Erwin’s beast that jammed him eight times. The eight-time was a just some drops as the youth had a sperm enema fill up inside his ass.

Eren’s balls were dry by Erwin’s fifth load as he had a dry orgasmed from the prostate stimulus. He had shot six times with the last being a clear fluid.

It was a spectacle as Eren released his content of cum from his ass with Erwin observing him on the toilet with open legs for display. Sloppy cooter of his squirting the cum loads out.

Eren did have another dry orgasm from those blue eyes upon his flesh. And pink cheeks dyed by embarrassment.

***

Right now was the second day until the week's end would come for the universities studies. Eren was in the art class having a practical lesson in oil painting.

A set of two hours and another two making four-hour lessons. History, English Literature, Art, Art, Home class. Ten hours altogether.

In the air, one could feel the aroma of the oil paint, as Eren was doing the painting by using tools. Putting a strand of bright blue, he smeared it out with a palette knife from his own personal set of fifteen coming with a bag that had a shoulder strap. It was coming together with a set of dozen brushes.

And a wood box with a hemp strap for oil tubes. It was stocked with thirty-four shades of blue. Eren possessed an interior shelf unit stacked with colors back at home.

He was doing all monochrome painting of blue shades and variable depths. Diluting the oil in a set of paint thinner and having a set of small containers for the blue to be diluted.

There was a tests sheet to test the colors and the thickness of the oil paints. Eren was doing a garden scenery with a columned pavilion, roses, foliage, flowers and a castle in the background.

Then the female in a gown reflecting in the pond with waterlilies with a sun parasol in hand. Eren had initiated his work with a pencil sketch upon the canvas.

For most to arrange and place things basing upon a paper sketch to make one unified painting. The art class was with Isabela’s group.

"What gorgeous shades of blues. Simply magnificent. After hearing you paint on your own at home it definitely shows." Marlene their class teacher surveyed the work from the side.

"It is a hobby of mine." Eren with a thin brush was drawing upon the canvas surface stone lines of an arched bridge that was cut in half by end of the frame.

Isabela was doing a black coal drawing of Roman Coliseum. It was done from a photo print as their group was using the medium of charcoal. Eren’s group had oil paints.

Charcoal pencils, sticks and other applications of charcoal were allowed. One of the students did use the charcoal as a watercolor. Grounded powders of charcoal bound with a binding medium or diluted as he captured a Japanese pagoda from Kyoto.

It was spectacular work as Eren had to admit from black to light gray. Since today's theme was monochromatic. The previous class had done that theme in sepia colors, and another one in wax crayons. The most suitable works ended on display one floor below.

Ding, dong, ding, ding, dong. The bells of the bell towers rung their chimes in a team. "All right, the lessons are over finish cleaning your workplaces and have a nice day." Marlene standing told them from her usual standing spot.

Eren seeing the lesson was nearing end had cleaned his tools, washed the color tray in the sink that was in the room. By the end of the lesson, he was all packed up and going to his locker to place the work tools there.

Furthermore, it was a walk to the home class with Flagon telling about next week plans. He was with Isabela walking beside him as they were talking about each other's artworks. The missing sports teacher coach Deltoff, the new baked goodies by Hange’s bakery and sweets shop.

Isabela’s locker was five lockers forward from Eren’s. She in the locker placed her art tool pencil case before latching it and securing by a password lock.

The home class with Flagon was all about the next week and the tomorrows or Fridays trip to Eldian academy. Law battle contest finale also known as LBC.

Dieter, Marcel and Porco Galiard, with Flosch including Eren had after-hour meetings. The event was coordinated through Friday and Saturday.

Night stay in the universities dorm. Thanks to the Saturday their Monday was free from studies. Tomorrow he will need to hop on a train to the Mitras.

The group of five had arranged to meet at the Nexus station. Directly at ten in the morning and a train line servicing G7-8 line to Eldia station.

The Eldian academy was a huge Indo-Saracenic architecture spot. A perfect elongated diamond shape with cut corners. Inside the extensive land was twenty-nine brick, sandstone, granite and terracotta buildings.

The center of it all was the Palace named by the generations of students. It was a construction close to Khalsa College, Amritsar in India with domed towers.

Symmetrical layout, but each building was different from the same theme of Indo-Saracenic influence. All the buildings where palatial constructions reminding of palaces from India. Brick, sandstone, granite, stone, terracotta, and marble were used in construction with wood.

The university was founded at the start of the eighteen century by a wealthy merchant who was fascinated by India’s architecture. That’s how the unusual complex of buildings came to be.

The buildings also were influenced by the states of India like Rajasthan, Uttar Pradesh, Karnataka, Tamil Nadu and other regions displayed by each building.

It was a popular tourist spot thanks to the over a hundred-year architecture.

It was moreover where generations of Yadavi family had studied. The university did offer over thirty subjects to pick and study. They were so many to pick from like veterinarian, pharmacy, language, and other subjects upon what one could study for four or more in years.

From undergraduates and graduate educations to crownings of academic degrees of one's desires and aims. He was also meeting up with Yadavi family members there.

The Yadavi family was attending two education spots as in Mitra's university and in Eldian academy. Even so, they had deep ties with Eldian academy as their ancestor Ikram Yadavi had sponsored the building of one of the buildings of the campus.

The Yadavi family was a fourteen-member family. Unaisa Yadavi the great-grandmother of the family was the oldest. Her deceased husband was named Udar.

Amol Yadavi was their child who married Shama Arya Yadavi. Both were parents to oldest daughter Aarani, middle son Uchit, and youngest one Viaan.

Aarani Yadavi Laksinen was the wife of Erno Laksinen. They had two sons the oldest named Daaruk and Alvar the youngest. Uchit had married a British-Indian heritage woman named Adelia Falchion from university days. They had three sons.

Oldest son Sanjay and second son Kalan and third the youngest son Alfred. And then was the widower Viaan. He had been married but lost his wife to health complications. Six and half a year ago.

Daruk Laksinen was a first-year in the Eldia academy. He was a person with whom he would meet up. Then Sanjay Yadavi was in the second year.

Daruk was into IT technology studies and the subjects that surround it. Sanjay was studying chemistry. He was clever enough to mix chemicals to produce synthetic colors for the paintings down at the lobby of their family residence.

***

Friday was as it should be for a spring day. The grass already was green and the once naked branching threes were in brand new and fresh dark green leaves.

The team of five for the contest did meet up at the Nexus station and took the metro line to their location where they would stay for two days.

The entry upon the academies grounds was trough four molded brickwork arches evoking the style of triumphal arch following inspiration from the architecture of India.

Above the main multifoil, the arch gate was an intricate brick carving unlike the rest of three horseshoe arches. Passing through the security point of the academies principal gate they were on the campus.

A map showing each building and faculties in the territory. There was a campus electric bus that did move only around the campus territory. It was a payment one depending on the place where you wanted to go for outsiders. Guest invited did receive guest cards from the gate guards.

Their prime goal was the Palace in the center of the academy. The white bus running on electricity was as a gift from a wealthy patron took them to the central administration.

The sandstone two-floor building with two inner courtyards behind the grand edifice.

The interior did not disappoint as the insides were Indian and mix of European grandeur. From the hotel like luxury front reception, they did receive information in folders.

The event schedule, their stay for the night rooms, and other details for a comfortable two day overstay. Just like as with Mitras Bay University or Mitras Technical University.

Mitras Technical University possessed the two diamond-shaped high rise dorms joining to each other like Park Hyatt Tokyo hotel with an angle. Five sky bridges connecting each other. While the first tower named Monet at the height of fifty-three was the tallest than the five-floor shorter Sisley tower.

Monet was for males for most in percent even if Sisley tower had an opposing account of percentage. Drunk misbehaviors and misdemeanors could get one kicked out immediately if it was a repeated action.

And there was security cameras and gates with cards to prevent sexual attacks and other criminal acts. Eren had stayed at the top dorm rooms that were luxury ones meant for guests and those who had wealthy parents, and high grades.

The dorms where even so on par with the grandest hotels. Each dorm was like an apartment. Two to three, four bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a toilet, and a shower room. One could rent clothing washer or use the laundry rooms. The trash chute gave an easy way for trash removal.

It did neet to be sorted before let to fall to the ground floor. It was sorted in bins and picked by trash trucks.

Their night stay quarters by irony was the Yadavi hall. A large Indo-Saracenic square with five-floor buildings on each corner. Then in the middle of each segment with the main entry dorm reaching six floors while the rest were of five levels.

The floor count dropped from the highest point of six to the low point at a maximum of three. The building could accommodate up to a thousand students even if the current capacity was seven hundred.

The quarters from their own private apartment with five private bedrooms. There was a communal living room, kitchen connected but at the same time split off by jali screen from the dining room. Two showers and a toilet.

Eren did have time to meet up with the two cousins. Daruk Laksinen was one to knock the air from his lungs as he gave him a tight hug. He was taller than Eren, but he had gained the best of two worlds.

The Finish blood made him tall as told by his mother. His skin was bronze brown with a striking appearance. He had almost white-blond hair and gray-blue eyes.

His mom described him as a beauty blessed by heavens. Eren could only bow to that agreement. The young male was a looker of fine fitness. Practitioner of Indian martial arts like svarakshākalā or art of self-defense he was able to stop any aggressor aiming for him.

He was dual martial arts practitioner including lathikhela a form of long staffs fights usually made from bamboo. Eren had seen him practice at home with Viaan. It was like a dance from Anck Su Namun vs Nefertiri seen in The Mummy Returns.

Eren did lose against him as he on his first try hit his fingers and he went ouch losing the focus. A focus that made him loose as he ended on the floor.

Sanjay Yadavi was a gorgeous man. With the splendid ivory teeth, he was a charmer. He was a lean and agile male thanks to gymnastics. A thing that he picked up since elementary school as a way to relax with yoga exercises.

The black raven-haired and caramel brown-eyed male was a chemistry lover. It began with a children's chemistry set and a documentary on colors that got him entrenched in the world of chemistry.

He even started making synthetic color dyes when he was just fourteen. It became a hobby from dyes to colors and daily use of items. Handmade soap, shampoo, and other daily items.

By the interest and drive, he did join the chemistry department in the Eldian academy to earn a Ph.D. Gifted in chemistry knowledge he was also swift in math. Formulating formulas for him was easy as a pie. ^_^

The finals were against Mitras Bay University team. He was remorseful to disappoint Connie and Sasha with Jean who was going at the university by pummeling their picked team.

Today was mostly introductions of campus, then the professors, head of the student body and other official gatherings. There were familiar faces from the university professors and doctors thanks to dad.

Haruna Hakase a professor of biology and Arat Saha the doctor of medical research. Then Kimberly Monsley a professor of archelogy with Kilian McTragon a doctor of history. Occupied like most of archeologists and historians by the Crimson Dagger base data collecting, research.

She was a first to greet him seeking how he was? If he had not known her thanks to the dad, he would have been rather cold against the questions after question. Haruna did intrude her just to chill down.

The event was hosted in a building with details from Senate House of the University of Madras. Stained glass with clear glass. The building was much larger in a dimension with a slight curve like a comb and five towers in the span.

The night was like he was in India. With the indoors decorations of Indo-European fittings, he was looking out from the sliding jali screens. The bed was the same taste with Indian pattern bedcovers.

The morning after breakfast in the historic Dining pavilion that could feed two thousand people at once. Maharaja's Palace in Mysore was a close in the architecture with two floor height and wide windows of shallow arched multifoil arch.

It did have two floors where one could dine from menus. Eren had spent touring the campus. It was like he had stepped back into Victorian-era India. Cast iron works, stained glass, the architecture. It was so wonderous and tasteful. No wonder the site was of historic significance.

Eren was taken aback by the Haveli section identified as Society square. A haveli by name is a traditional townhouse or mansion from the Indian subcontinent. Historically, of four stories they were intricate masterpieces from walls, turrets, and other crafted details.

They were student society quarters. From developing prospective teachers, performance artists, handcraft artisans, researchers, botanists, etc.

It was a large four corner street block with forty havelis. They were withal residence dorms for those students who managed the societies or included a deep involvement with them.

Shivaji hall was the location of a significant marble-clad construction of stained and clear glass windows. The hall was filled up with spectators as the two teams battled it out.

Reiss Wall Maria University came out victorious with the lead of six points. Eren was happy and floating not feeling the gravity or the weight of his body. The winners would get an intricate work of Lady of Justice with weights and sword.

It was a refined brass sculpture resting upon a globe made from brass and lapis lazuli upon a marble base. They did also get fine diplomas.

He was one to score the last points by answering the final question. It was about a three hundred thirty-three-year-old company founded in 1686 and what was that company? The answer was Lloyd's insurance and reinsurance. It was accurate.

All of them did celebrate with a cake from the universities dining hall. The rest of them were going back to university as Eren decided to stay at Mitras.

A stupid decision that would haunt him for the next hours. Eren had gone to the townhouse to do some cleaning not letting the dust collect.

He did have a take out from Maximos. A dinner chain in the Mitras providing food for a quick meal or one that could sate the hunger. They had food from simple luncheons like rice and curry to fine and crafted meals as steak with vinaigrette sauce and even soups. They dealt in craft foods from simple office workers to high-class executives.

He was having a teriyaki steak with sauteed onions in a curry sauce. And a layered cake for his dessert as a lunch.

It was a dark sky covering over the head. Eren had gone to the Paragon Straights. He did need buying some sodium pills. It was for his mix to clean drains in his greenhouse in chemistry known as sodium hydroxide. It was used with protective gloves to flush the rust out from pipes or drains.

After a purchase in the Morban chemist shop with his ID card, he brought a packet of pills that were solid sodium with warnings that it was flammable and acidic. It was in size close to a sugar packet.

Somebody was following him as he noticed half an hour later in the reflection of a shop display. He did bend to place the packet in the shoe and pretend he needed to tie it.

He did it to see if he was not imagining things. He decided to shake the pursuer off from his tail. It was the wrong decision to take a side alley. Eren was knocked out by a hand holding chloroform soaked rag.

The sight got shut like a curtain as he lost his mind to darkness.

***

Where am I? Last I remember I was knocked out! What time it is? The green eyes surveyed the surroundings. Wrenching his head he surveyed all. He was on a simple bunk with an ordinary green fabric that seemed to be water-resistant.

The walls were metal with a yellow-beige, custard paintwork. A porthole was a flag that he was on a ship with a night outside. He could see the docks of the port district as he recognized them from buildings. That would explain the metal ceiling above his head with bulkhead lights.

No signs of rivets then the ship is a built after WW2.

Historically ships before the WW2 were constructed using the riveting. Since ships for Britain’s supplies were needed in much larger number development of welding came in work.

Faster and easier construction established the possibility for dozen ships like Liberty class to be built in their dozens. He was in an illuminated area or holding cell. The spot seems by the inspection of an aged ship.

That yellowed and wave plywood was an unmistakable indication outside his holding cell. Maybe seventies or eighties with some intermediate period. Or if refitted and maybe older close to fifties. He could see that under the yellow peeled of paint was grey paint.

Behind the caged prison that was old-time construction of grey, bars was piping and a passage with a quick activating watertight door with a central wheel. How did he discern that? Eren was interested in ships from books to documentaries.

His jacket was missing. He did have his shoes and the clothing in what he had dressed.

There was a sound of steps approaching as the wheel moved and the door came inward. Behind the doors were two masked men. In the stereotypical thief masks.

"Looks like the guest is awake." the thin male spoke. He was dressed in a gaudy pimp like suit.

"Let me guess. You are chasing after Kennies treasure and those two goons trying to break into my property were sent by you. That was rather a pathetic attempt."

"Shut your mouth. Yes, those two idiots were sent by me. And we need your help to find that treasure. We have a suspicion that you may have some clues that may lead to it."

"Oh, God. It was worse when we got in front of cameras with treasure hunters, weirdos and just freaks popping around us. But you sure take a cake. Maybe you have seen too much of Treasure Island." Eren was apathetic. He was also not near the treasure as the trail had ended cold.

The man seemed not to lose the pose as he let out a sight, for a moment it looked he was ready to blow, "Shut your mouth, it is more enjoyable if you're corporate."

"Aha, we did try to find the treasure. All that we found was a buried town with a church. Not to mention abandoned and overgrown town with a tower. Both where spots to hide their supplies."

"Did you find anything of value like gold and diamonds."

"If you call remains of nuns, some fifteen-century pottery remains and remains of burned ruins a treasure then yeah. Do you need a map? I can give you locations, but there is nothing of value in there." the man aside him did give him a map as Eren taking the pencil drew the locations upon the chart.

"Thank you for cooperating we will see if you are not lying." the man spoke with a cold tone.

"I’m not. But you should consider that maybe that treasure is a myth."

It was boring exchange as Eren told that that the castle sinking was no accident. He did not know where the treasure was. But that man seemed convinced that he lied. He was like a wall even if he pleaded and recited the consistent things. Thick skulled one.

He was an ignoramus in Erens eyes and a waste of time. Finally, those two scum left as he got threats of intimidation from the thin male as the doors where shut.

No way this simple shitty cage would hold him.

Eren bent down and pulled off his shoe. It was custom-made one by the shoemakers on Sole street. A small one kilometer long street of shoemakers.

Eren had his right shoe made for specific storage. A lock picker and a small tracker. Ever since the robbery, he wore them constantly. A wise foresight. Eren inserted the battery that could last for six days as a beacon.

Now was time to get out. The lock was no problem as he was appreciative for Jean’s dad instructing him to do lock picking. The basics. The prison cage lock was an old one.

Pin tumbler lock and with a keyway worn. Maybe an original since modern ones as it was without a three-star rating. The three-star ones were resistant against tampering.

Sliding inside he found just four tumbler pin slots. Definitely an old key. Using the wires and the pin, it came open as he twisted the lock. Woohoo.

Now finding a way out from the room without drawing any attention. He did need finding a way to prevent them from walsing in and finding out that he was not there.

A loose hand railing should do the trick as he measured the span of it. He did take a look outside carefully not to make any noise or sound. Behind was a side hallway of a ship. Pipes of assorted sizes going off in all directions above the head.

It was not narrow passage meaning that the ship was on a vast size. He had placed the metal handrail he had yanked of at an angle. When shut handrail pipe would fall and jam the doors from moving inward or outward from the hallway. Falling between the wheel and doors with pipes serving as holders.

As he tried to force the doors, they did not budge. Excellent. No to get away as fast as possible. There were no footsteps just the buzz of lights. He did find a side room with open doors that was constable’s office by a text aside.

It was antiquated interior with all the furniture still remaining. A modern laptop. Even a map released in 1954. An old poster still fresh thanks to beeing in a room without daylight access of a ship named SS ( _Steam Ship_ ) Bellkor launched in 1955.

The only thing of importance was his coat as he found his mobile phone on the table and the wallet. It was a good thing that he had a lock upon his phone and tracking software in it. He snatched the wallet and the phone leaving the jacket.

Before he left he did notice a USB. He snatched it and put it in his jeans. Something useful inside it may come handy.

Eren sneaked out from the side hallway into another side hallway. He was alert with his steps. He unlocked his phone and turned the sound and vibration off.

A door with a name engine room was his hiding spot after hearing approaching steps. Not wanting to be caught he slid inside trough the white paint doors.

The engine room was a spacious room. Antiquated steam room engines with azure tile paintwork. There it was once again the name SS Bellkor. This was the ship on what he was.

He needed a hasty search on the internet to find a clue. Today instead of going as SS Belkor the ship had gone through five name changes. Now referenced as SS Belladonna in the internet search. Eren did check the ship characteristics.

With a length of 246 meters, beam a 32 meters, with a gross tonnage of 42,543 tons. Propulsion was two Parson engines and six integrated boilers. The power was supplied by the use of oil. It had a height of fifteen decks from top to bottom.

SS Oriana could be close to the ship seen in the photo with four decks at stern. The top was enclosed by a full span glass window promenade. One below was partially enclosed, while the bottom two were open.

The ship had gone through four major refits. The last one remodeling of top decks as a cruise ship from an ocean liner in 2003 and system updates.

Eren did find a metal map guide of the two funnel ships boiler room. Using the catwalks, he passed an electric dynamo supplying the ship. His ears detected voices. By curiosity, he did follow them to a vent.

"God, I hate this place. I better would be onshore at the entertainment district." a youthful voice spoke.

"Lou, shut your mouth and pass the beer. I wonder what is the use of this decade long-serving ghost ship. It is more of a clog than a ship." a much maturer voice spoke. Both speakers were definitely males.

"What else than smuggling guns and drugs. Solely do some refitting and repaint with solicited, drug money with hidden compartments in the steam boilers and at the bottom of the ship. And you have a charming spot for illegal shipping." the young male spoke as Eren recorded the speech.

"Police have full hands in the city. So it is exceedingly steadier for us. It is lucky they are financing us. And with the old vanguard shitty politicians of trying to oust the princess from her rightful seat it is just ideal time. All she requires is to find a shitty sword of fairytales. Let them squabble, next week this ship is departing from the port to pick up a new supply of drugs and weapons. The sender even has now counterfeit money from the island in the west."

"Counterfeit money that is a first. At least they removed the asbestos from this ship." Eren was all ears too in the duos speaking. He was next to the watertight doors of a bulkhead.

"That is for the financing of the operations. Drugs and guns cant do it alone."

Holly Mary and Jesus baby. He was on a ship run by some powerful crime group. He had to push some spokes in their plan. But how? Eren was defeated and distraught.

Right now he needed finding a path off the ship. Eren did get to the in-between area of the chief engine room and the pressure boilers. And he smelled something.

He knew that smell, an old lubrication oil barrel in a side chamber. Right away, there's an idea. Eren was on the work looking around and retrieving some things. A water station faucet that still worked to his surprise as he had messed with Fire sprinkler control valves. It was effortlessly to find them with bold lettering.

He had created a simplified gunpowder trail in metaphorical reference. Sodium and water were not best of friends as it was a volatile heat process. He left a bucket under a small string of water until the bucket fills up and overflows. That would start the chemical process next to the dirty, dusted oil.

It was time to get off the ship as fast as possible or at least outside.

One thing that he had not discerned it was not the only barrel. If the stairs had flights of stairs for multiple floors, it would make things easy.

Eren was sneaking around eluding three men by hair strands. Underneath the stairs ending and what seemed to be an old closet for cleaning supplies. In one corner there were mops and buckets. And a deck scrubbing solution.

Until he ended in a storage area filled with boxes. And he spotted doors to backside moring deck on a brass plaque.

It was the lowest point close to the water as he peaked out trough portholes to see if anybody was on deck. He heard a sound coming from the depth of the ship. On top of that another as there was a slight tremor.

The ships inside guts were on fire as red light warning lights started to spin after lighting up next to walls. Eren did use the docking rope to crawl like a sloth as a getaway.

Boom and fire shot out from the second back stern funnel. Eren lost grip near the end and fell into the bay water at the same time.

By the time Eren got out from the bay waters, the portlights were turned toward the SS Belladonna.

He had used the worn stone steps to get out from the chilly water. Using his watertight phone, he did dial a number while trying to get out of the port district.

Behind him, the ship that had served as imprisonment was belching thick black smoke from a stern funnel and the sound of sirens from port firefighter cars.

He had called the only person he knew could help him to take to security. Wet like a rat he wondered the Ligurian street as an old beaten up Opel Kadett car drove next to him.

Lutz got out with wide-open eyes, "What the hell happened with you? Wait here get next to the passenger seat, and I will get a dry blanket from the back."

"I will explain. Can you take me to a Bent Creek." Eren was quivering as the tall male opened the back compartment and pulled out a coarse but woolen blanket.

Eren sat in it wrapped in a cacoon in the passenger seat.

"You got kidnapped by Kenny’s treasure hunters." crossing a crossroad while Eren consumed a hot tea Lutz had ordered from a drive-in.

"More like a criminal gang. You should have heard what they were talking about. Guns and drugs. Makes my skin crawl what could have happened with me if I hadn't escaped. Oh, yeah, I set a cruise ship on fire. No, an ocean liner."

"You are joking. That is questionable."

"Unbelievable my ass. Like finding a lost pirate ship." the sarcasm was scalding.

"Chill with the sarcasm, you will melt the floor of this car."

"What are you doing on your phone?"

"Writing to worried Armin and Mikasa telling them I’m fine." it was near midnight as Eren concluded seeing the green numbers displayed in the front console. And responding to messages.

"What a hell, you sure get loving to get in a mess, you shitty brat." Levi let him inside the house, and it’s the main lobby. The building consisted of a historic Queen Anne interior of wood and wallpaper.

"Who are you?" he noted the muscular mass of male.

"Lutz Dahl from Mitras Technical university previously named Mitras Technical Science university. Friend of Eren Yeager."

"Let’s get you in a hot shower and some clothes."

One hot shower forward and dressed in shorts and a white freshly opened t-shirt that Levi had passed to him in plastic wrapping he was clean.

"Your wallet is still salvageable thanks to it being made from tight woven and dyed hemp. I took the liberty to clean your wallet in freshwater before drying in the second bathroom. The salty seawater is a damaging one. All your cards and money is drying out. And your Sony phone is also cleaned and loading."

"Where is Lutz?" stepping out from the bathroom he asked.

"He excused himself and left. Something about classes in the afternoon. At present tell me in what trouble you got yourself on the second-floor living room. " from the first floor they walked up to the second floor.

Levis house was a typical arrangement of a townhouse. Linear and elongated with a staircase in the center. Spottles and clean as told by the troublesome trio.

It had front, back windows and windows on the left side since right side had four-floor building butting against its side. The left side had a street and a brick wall that was part of Levi’s townhouse back garden with garage.

Seating himself in the soft and welcoming couch he was attended to another cup of tea. Camomile tea, neat. "So what the hell did happen to you?"

"First off a stalker that was trying to spy on me at the town's library. Subsequently breaking into my property. Finally, a kidnaping of me to lock into brig on an old ocean liner now cruise ship named SS Belladonna. You can't overlook it in the dock district being set ablaze by me."

"WHAT! Why did you do that? Did you not had a phone with you? Just call the police."

"Are you beguiling to me? That ship is just a surface mask for illicit activities. They had received a rich donation to do the update to a ship. One of those updates was a hiding spot for drugs and guns. Adding a batch of counterfeit money for extra, how's that sounds for one. I have even sound recording that I recorded from a vent. There is another bomb there."

Eren clutched his mobile phone and entered the password code on the couch screen and then went to the recording that was in addition on his drive.

"Here, listen to this." Eren pushed the recording play button as the two voices resounded from the loudspeaker.

When the recording over the room plummeted into a dreary silence. Things were fucked up. Gone to shit, or just stinking the place with an overpowering stench.

"You perceived it."

"Yes. By that, you propose the line. ‘It is lucky they are financing us.’"

"There is a traitor in the midst of the police headquarters."

"I was taken aback by it. What now?"

"Right now, you should get sleep. I need that recording." Eren promptly used the Bluetooth to transmit the data.

"Thanks, let’s get you to rest. You must be tired from all the breakneck pace of today."

Eren was happy feeling the fabric of the guest bedroom upon his skin. That sneaking around and stress had taken a lot out from him.

Eren could still hear Levis voice on a phone. PMI and RSA. First was definitely Parasis Military Intelligence agency with the most mysterious and obscure Royal Security Agency.

What will happen in the morning? What to do? His thought train came to stop as he was off into dream world snoozing silently on the third-floor bedroom. He even had given him the USB stick.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter to enjoy. Hope you like it. Please, comment. Thank you.

**CHAPTER 54**

Eren’s eye irises contracted to detect the daylight and the soft amber pale light on the sun. The unfamiliar walls of the beige and dark brown pattern. There was a pool of blurry light reflecting in the polished woodwork.

A ten in the morning, with blue skies and green trees framed by the window frame. Three windows granting the daylight in the humble spartan room.

A bed, a writing desk and wide bookcase with a solitary chair. And a soft padded sofa chair. Eren jerked one leg over the bed's edge and propped it on the ground.

Using both hands, he got up and walked to the large window facing the street. A cast-iron balcony with doors out upon it. The street looked peaceful and peaceful.

Eren got to the nightstand where his phone was. Yesterday seemed like a dream of getting kidnapped. He wrote in his internet search for SS Belladonna.

On the internet search engine, results popped news cycles and brand-new articles. Inferno on a historic ship, Blaze at the port district, Alert in port as ship burns, etc.

The ship had burned heavily from the video recordings of the TV camera broadcast. The fire had ravaged the ship to the middle. The soot of smoke billowing out had turned its elevated structure black.

The spot he had used to get off the ship had burned with smoke stains and smoke with dancing flames coming out from portholes. The stern inclosed window galleries were damaged with glass shattering under the heat.

The dome at the stern had the same result from the thermal heat of the flames. The back was a crippled and burnt out husk. It was scorched like SS Morro Castle. And angled with a slight list to the side toward the pier.

Wow, there was massive devastation. Half the ship was damaged between the first and second funnel. Their sun orange and black rim funnels were sooted. The engine room and the rest of the chief mechanics like electricity, water, and other systems where definitely wracked by a thousand degrees.

The ship was now a sitting immobile pile of metal. A half-destroyed floating metal construct with a list. The flames were put out after a five-hour-long battle using foam and powder extinguishers.

"Looking at your masterwork of arson, shitty brat. It is veritably all over the papers and radio broadcast." Eren jumped startled by the surprise of the Levi standing there in the exit doorframe from the guest bedroom.

"Come down to breakfast. I also did wash your clothes." he with thumb showed to the chair that was used for a writing desk. On it neatly folded, and perfectly arranged rested all of his clothing. The wallet was on the desk like the rest of the content neatly arranged around it.

"We gonna drop at your place and then leave for a meeting."

"That’s good. I will be able to get a pick and adjust the clothing. Where are we going?"

"That's a secret. Now get to the breakfast; you overslept them so chop, chop get moving."

Eren did comply walking down to the first floor toward the back through the dining room and into the kitchen.

The house felt like a museum with the Queen Anne fixtures all over the four walls. The entire house was like that seen in an old, vintage photo. Or as an inspiration in a fashionable house magazine with glossy pages.

Even the back garden he saw from the beveled, stained glass detail with transparent glass was neat. Every detail was polished and without any speck of dust or spider web in any corner. It was done so detailed that seemingly Bree Van de Kamp had stormed trough the house cleaning all with neurotic obsession.

Egg omelet with a filling of cooked rice and cut sausages in cubes added inside. And on the side a toasted bread with butter and a simple room-temperature green tea made from tea pack.

At the townhouse, with Levi driving his military brown color sports car Eren did take a new jacked and changed his top. Then occupying the seat next to the Levi in the car, they drove off to knows where?

They were driving toward the palace hexagon. They were driving toward the same building but passed it, one building further and then took a turn into a side street.

It was a street cutting straight to another open street. Driving along they made a turn in to another side street driving under an arch and then another turn what seemed to be storage spot. Corrugated metal doors as Levi reached down under the console to press something.

The metal doors rose up as he drove inside. It was a garage with their car being the only one. If that even was an average more of storage devoid of anything inside.

He took a turn and started to drive toward the wall. Eren narrowed eyes gripping the seat belt ready for an impact, but there was none. Alternately, they drove under the floor. Under the floor?!

They were in a tunnel riving downward with a slight slope coming to a halt in an underground chamber of arches. The height was about two floors.

There were cars placed along the sides of the brick stone They got out as there were about twenty cars or differential brands and colors.

They walked to a wall as Levi pressed against it and it made a rotation. Behind was the same style brickwork as they continued on.

A passage of perfect flat surface hallway. Black and white color paneling at the height of human as they went toward what had to be elevator doors with security.

There were security dome cameras, and an Eren watched as Levi slid trough a card and inputted a code. The metallic doors slid open with another hallway and this time more intimidating doors that were close to bank vault security ones.

Eren watched as Levi put his coat button next to a blue scan screen. It turned green all of sudden and the doors slid effortlessly into a wall.

A round lobby with three elevator doors. He did follow in the steps of Levi and inside the gray metal walled interior of an elevator. Eren observed him handle one of the sets of two buttons. The illuminated down button as the up did not glow. The doors shut and the elevator moved down, and down. Instead of the floor counter, he could follow a down arrow on the floor register.

He felt the lift coming to a halt as the doors opened.

He was in a two-floor atrium of fine black stonework, most of the walls whereof stones. Marble, granite and other rigid materials.

A long stretched out lobby desk behind with was a triangle with medallions in each corner as in center was a brass representation of Paradis. Upon the long desk was Paradis Central Intelligence

By the logo medalions, he could comprehend texts surrounding the central logos. A logo of Paradis Military Intelligence (PMI) and the Royal Security Agency (RSA) was at the top of the pyramid as Paradis National Defence and Security Bureau (PNDSB) was on the right corner.

Levi walked up to the lobby desk was sat a female dressed to perfection, "Welcome, Levi. Who is the cute guy with you?" the blond-haired and reddish rust-brown eye beauty looked up.

"Nothing of interest Fiona. He is here just for talks."

"Where am I?" he asked by curiosity.

"You, my dear boy, are in Paradis Central Intelligence headquarters. You can read it on the side of this long desk. And this location is a hundred and five meters underground."

"I need your name my dear boy." the golden-haired female inquired with her crimson lips in a smile.

"Eren Yeager." He told as she wrote it down what seemed to be a computer. Then a buzz as she passed him a card placed in a holder that could be hanged upon the neck.

"Here is your visitor's card. And please sign this piece of paper." she passed a single page as Eren started to read over the content. It was a security agreement not to spill and share any of the information heard or seen. Sounds normal, that was what he thoughts.

The result was in case of braking persecution by law and imprisonment or other necessary punishment. Eren did sign the security agreement.

"You should be get going. You have meting on level A-5." Fiona told while the two walked off while she gave a hand wave to Eren.

The place was pristine, spotless and futuristic. Gleaming metal, reflective surfaces, a symposium of light fixtures from led to ceiling fixtures. They took the stairs after walking pass the reception lobby area to five elevators.

Oculus domed light fixtures of marble-like texture emit a soft light in the lobby.

"Get in!" Levi got first inside the elevator box as Eren followed. This time the elevator had buttons going from level A-1 all the way to the lowest level A-10.

The floor level was a well lit and illuminated when the double silver metallic doors came open. Modernist interior of a hallway that led to what seemed to be offices. They were offices as Eren glanced trough inbuilt wall window of smooth, foggy, frosted glass geometric pattern.

"Ah, Levi. Here you come. That meeting is in room 106. The head of the Paradis Central Intelligence will be joining you." a tall raven-haired male of square black frame glasses had expected them. He had a buzz cut on both sides with hair in the middle long. He had come out from one of the rooms.

"Yes, Morgan. We were going there until you did run into us." Levi was accompanied by the male aside them. He was dressed in a suit and had an aura of socialization.

"So you must be, that shitty brat that got himself kidnapped."

"Eh, excuse me!" that was a first hearing Levi talk about him like that.

They did approach the end with the brass square in the center of the topmost part of doors. Room 106. It was a fine futuristic room.

Decorative tube water tanks in what rose up water bubbles, clear paneling with white trims along the edges. In the room already was a woman with a bob cut of pitch-black hair.

She was dressed in a blue military uniform of the navy. A dark green uniform male with brown hair with a buzz cut. And an older male in a simple but elegant gray-blue suit.

Finally, there was a male in his fifties or maybe the sixties. He had an earth tone military suit.

In the center was a conference table with rolling wheelchairs. Each of the people did try introducing themselves. There were screens built-in front for each seat.

"Hello, you must be Eren Yeager? My name is Lieutenant commander Bess Fagard of Paradis Navy." the blue military uniform female greeted him with her blue eyes.

"Wing commander Lois Larch from Paradis Airforce." the thirty or more aged male greeted him. He had a slight scar on the corner of his eyesocket of blue eyes.

"And I’m Reginald Toonley the Royal Security Agency representative." gray-blue suit dressed man greeted him. He had one gold teeth between the rest and blue eyes.

"Ahem, sorry young lad my name is General Fibus Marchen of Paradis Military." the brown-eyed and white-bearded male greeted him. His hair was also white silver.

"Please, wait up a bit. The director of Paradis Central Intelligence will here in just a couple of minutes. Do you want something to drink from the bar." Morgan announced.

The doors came open as a man walked inside as they had made their opinions. WHAT? HOW? It was Harold Smith. The father of both Smith sons. Well, the company was run by the eldest son, that would mean he was free from working at the company.

"Eren, look at you. Getting yourself in trouble. I was awoken yesterday by a call of Levi that made me organize a meeting with an investigation."

"Everybody get seated. We will talk the discussions." the fatter of Erwin sat on the side in the center of the table. Eren was seated next Levi and Morgan.

"Let’s start. Morgan, you start with the investigation reports and all of the detailed analysis."

Morgan pushed a remote and one of the wall at the end of the table rose up displaying a screen. It was a clear glass thin screen as on it emerged a logo of the Paradis Central Intelligence.

The male seemed to control the screen as on it floated a picture of the fire scared ship SS Belladonna. The ship blueprints smoothly floated aside it. It felt like a PowerPoint presentation polished to perfection as one could interact with it.

All the ship names and years where listed in the group with service ship lines. Bellkor, Elora, Matricia, Paola Ramon, and finally Belladonna.

"Yesterday, as you know by the news an old ocean liner turned to a cruise ship, had an onboard ship fire. What seemed as an accident was produced by Eren Yeager." All eyes were upon him as he felt like being in a crossfire of a battlefield.

"How did you set the ship on the fire is an important question?" Morgan asked.

"Well, I messed with an old oil barrel. Sodium and water."

"He seems handy and skilled. Where did you get materials to explain in more detail?" Bess professionally wanted to hear more being astute.

Eren did retell as in much detail as he could from the knowledge of the ships. Messing with the water sprinkler system, the hidden packet of sodium and the MacGyver scheme to make fire.

And using it as cover after escaping a brig with key locking skill taught by Jean's dad. Morgan even had asked him to draw his path by using the desk screen. The controls were easy to understand.

Eren did draw the looping path through the ship's decks from memory. It was time finding the brig, but since the digital map had location names it was easy to find.

"That collaborates all the findings of the firemen. That area where the barrel remains where found had a structural heat deformity with unmistakable high degree temperature." Morgan told raw information for Eren to hear.

So, they did go inside the ship after the fire was doused to investigate.

"Excuse me, did anybody die? Did you get to the brig?" Eren wondered what could happen with the thugs running the ship and his prison.

"No, they did try stopping the fire by blocking the watertight bulkheads. And trying to put the fire out using the ballast tank in the forward bow section. That’s why the ship has a list. The critical thing that they did not count in with the explosion of upper oil barrels and the volume."

"By that, you express there was enough air for the oil, flames and other unstable things to reach a critical mass of explosion. In smaller spaces, the flames should burn out without enough supply of oxygen." Fibus had a sip from his teacup.

"Are you sure?"Reginald asked in their discussion of the smuggling ship.

Fibus came back with a logically principal response, "The explosion was a mighty one. The camera of the port tower caught flames erupting out from the second funnel at the back. There were three consecutive explosions from the video recording. The second blew out portholes from the ship's side under the explosion's pressure. The third even blew the windows and doors of the docking deck."

"I’m more fascinated in the recording that Eren Yeager took while being a prisoner on it."

"Yes, Lois. We will record it to you for the all present." Morgan pushed the recording button.

One recording latter as all cour hear it the talk left all in thinking. It was Harold who cut the veil of silence.

"Did your firefighter operatives did find anything Bess?"

"Since, I got informed by a message from Levi about guns and drugs. I asked my team of naval firefighters posted in the port district to do an inspection." she touched an onscreen file.

Out on the main screen came the burnt-out, deformed ships inside. And in a frame of the photo was a green round barrel placed inside a fake boiler. And another beneath it.

"A barrel, they definitely have a considerable number of drugs. Did you find guns too?" Levi pulled the barrel picture closer.

"The metal drums have a nominal capacity of standard two hundred liters. Quick opening and chemical hand device results indicated several packs of different drugs. Ketamine, heroin, and others with most being opium derivatives with a small part of opioids. As for guns, we did find them using the wire cam in the bottom of the ship. Semi-automated, automated, and handguns were found." Bess reported the discoveries of the navvies military firefighters.

"We were able to find the man named Lou. And do other investigations in supplied intelligence of Eren Yeager." on the screen was a face of the young male whose voice he had heard. Unkempt dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, a patchy goatee with earing ear.

He looked like one of the street hoodlums from the first impression. It was no poke hole logic assumption from what he could read on the criminal case.

Illegal drug selling, shoplifting, possession of the blade, bodily harm, extortion, and fighting in public venue.

"Then speaking of the ship. The owner is a company named Cobalt Ltd. As for the operator the ship is managed by Sterno PLC. Both seem to be crooked businesses even if all of the papers are right and proper. The ship is the only one of two in the Cobolt Ltd fleet. The second is the 150.0 m cruise ship MS (Motorized vehicle) Vanaza."

"Excuse me! Where that ship operates?" Eren intruded upon Morgans talk.

"The ship is chiefly working in the west of the Paradis along with the dozen island ports. Mostly to let the passengers out for tours and replenish their supplies. Why do you ask that?"

Eren was feeling already like a fish in the water, "They have a facility for money counterfeit printing. And money laundering if they are financing their aims. By the finding, they most definitely have those spots in the western islands. And that ship is also a carrier of illegal cargo."

Lois did turn to the Harold sitting opposite him, "That is a huge possibility. I think the use of the ships location tracker beacon should help. All the ships on the waters have one in case of emergency and track their navigation."

"Take the records for two and a half year from their navigations history for both of the ships."

"Yes, sir." Lois did respond without hesitation by military-trained directness.

"Speaking of your intruder and spy Kemper Boltz. He is a hard time criminal and even has spent time behind bars." Eren perked up addressed by Fibus in his military attire as the maturer male was reading a case file.

"Thanks to Eren’s cleverness, we have a chance to track his car. There are four spots of interest that need surveillance. The abandoned brick factory in the Millner Kilns, the old dockyard. More precise the old sea terminal five that was once an ocean liner dock built-in 1905. Then his residence at Lint Grove at the city suburbs, and finally the hotel Galatea." as Morgan spoke a map and pictures of each location on the map emerged with his touch.

"Hotel Galatea sounds too luxurious for him. It is a five-star hotel close to...."

"Close to the ministry building, you conveyed that Reginald. Looks like there are rather covert dirty things going around than politicians dealing with Historias fit as a next to the throne."

"Not to exclude the drug and gun violence gradual and steady rise for two years straight. And police have a mole in their ranks from what we could hear in the recording. It is mayhem of a mess. But we did arrest the entire ship’s crew for the drugs and guns on board. And have their living locations." Bess had a sharp mind. Eren would come to learn she was a genius in analytics and other knowledge that made her raise in ranks.

"One thing I do not get. Why a gang of thieving gangsters would be interested in Eren Yeager?"

"It is blunt Leo. The pirate gold of Kenny since he was one with his group of high schoolers to discover his ship's location. It would make them rich. You can share details, Eren. You know more about the Kenny." Bess nudged him verbally.

"I may as well tell what had gone on since the discovery of that ship. Can I connect my phone with your desk?"

"Yes, certainly," Morgan explained the table was an ultra-modern one connected to the main screen. It was fast speed as Eren spoke what had happened since the adventure at Nine Titans.

The hidden passage to the ancient castle ruins from his university, the burned town, and the buried church recorded in a book. And Kennie's life written in the letters.

He did fabricate added tale that Kenny sunk the rest of ships. And that they went out of clues. Even so, he did tell it was a high possibility that he had spent his wealth.

He even told he had found his remains. And how to get from the castle to the dolomite quarry. Eren added the stories from the book were true and still circulated around and where even retold in Kennie’s lifetime.

He also gave the points of the locations he had passed in the interrogation. Telling that they were empty. With some human remains from the tales.

All present were fascinated by his tales and the photos with the pdf format book. Levi seemed to be confined by the Eren. That boy was a mystery, one time you think you have him figured all out like a page in the book, then a flip and he has changed.

The more critical question had to be, what the hell Erwin was doing? Was he turning blind? No, that boy did it on his own will. Walking off to god now we're in a search of adventure.

Eren did keep and withheld the information about the spot where Kenny left the abandoned ships.

The rest could be told. He had a presumption that the spot could at least be explored. In this stage of setting, he could at least dig up some information. Aimed at Levi.

Right now the gathering of the group was partaking in the investigative results from the van that crashed near the bridge while chased and tailed by police.

Eren’s story had left most of them engrossed by his explorations. A constant stream of questions. It was Harold who had to divert the discussion to the attempted failure robbery of Eren’s home.

The van was a rented piece of transport. Paid by Kemper Boltz as recorded by the car rental office buildings corner camera. So he was involved in the break-in attempt.

They had made a DNA sample collecting attempt from the crash site blood samples. They ultimately had the results from the second person in the van. The blood was sent to three labs.

Three labs to see if the results were inconclusive, or all three matched in case of contamination. Morgan did tell that all three results were a hundred percent match.

It was the universities coach Deltoff’s blood at the crash site. Eren was miffed staring at the man’s case. And tried to recall something.

A juvenile criminal records for most with a detention center stay. He had gone through the reeducation program and done public, communal works for his detention. That was on his record.

Several bar fights, and access to higher education after high school in sports education. Even so, there were three skirmishes in his behavior at the sports academy.

He did graduate with excellence even for the previous three misdemeanors. Worked in construction, then in a high school as a coach.

Noticed by his perfect training skills was taken into the Reiss Wall Maria University with recommendations.

There were no other things of fingerprints cases in his record. Only that Tremund Spics was at the same correctional facility as the Deltoff.

A flash and Eren recalled the palace hallway where Nick and Gerald talking about Deltoff.

"Ahem, everyone. I had heard Deltoff’s name before in the Royal palace winter ball secretly behind a potted plant with bishop Nick and baron Roderich. Something of being a spy."

"Hmmm, baron Roderich is one of the groups trying to push Historia of from the throne. Even the bishop is on the same page." Reginald being part of the royal circle had a deeper knowledge.

"Yes, it is so. But how do the police is financing the gang is another question to what we have not found an answer? Have anybody contacted the head of police Reeves, his father right now is a professor in the same university where Eren studies?" Fibus stepped in the circle of talk.

Levi had a strand of knowledge since Eren recognized that expression where he was putting options out in his head, "That would be the evidence storage. It has to be. They have in the storage valuable things. As I have heard as a police agent, they have jewelry, drugs, gold and other valuables there."

"Then it means somebody is smuggling things out from there. There is an inventory listing, and getting a hold of the Reeves and his assistance could confirm if that is true. It should be done without alarming others than those whom he trusts. However, I would recommend backup inventory listing since the primary one could be edited." Bess was one to arrange the plan.

"Then you can spare military police for observation and spying, Lieutenant commander Bess?" Harold gave her a task.

"Sure, sir. And you can also use the assistance of Wing commander Lois Larch and General Fibus Margot in the investigation." That woman was a good one, that was Eren thinking. Clever idea allowing others in, not letting herself to do the rest of work. A tactical advantage.

"That’s all. Meeting adjourned. Eren could you accompany me, while Levi will go with Morgan. He will pick you up from my office later on." Harold had the final say as the rest got up to vacate the room.

Eren was in tow of the main head of the Smith families and leader of the Paradis Central Intelligence bureau. They got out from the room in the hallway as Eren aside him followed.

So, Levi was not just an employee in the Smith company but also a police agent.

One question still lingered. What kind of police agent? There could be several types of police agents. Military, civilian, etc.

"Excuse me, Mr. Harold. I wonder how you became a head of the Paradis Central Intelligence bureau."

"Ah, a good question. But first just call me Harold, as you did before."

"After I passed the managing of my company to my oldest son about four years ago, I got directly approached and offered the seat by my friend and acquaintance who was also the previous head of this bureau. Being close to ninety and suffering from arthritis was the cause of finally retiring."

"Being recommended by the retiring head, the king did confirm me to this duty by his own agreement with acceptance from Admiral of the fleet from Navy, Field marshal of Army, and Field marshal of the Air force. And the head of Ministry."

Wow, those where the highest-ranked officials in the Paradis Nation. They were at the elevators as they had to take a ride to level A-3.

"What else do you want to know?" Harold told him in the elevator. On their walk, they did pass some of the bureau's staff that undoubtedly had a respect for him. And he was charming to have a bit of small talk or exchange some pleasant greetings.

"About Levi. That is how he and Erwin met each other." Eren requested with the elevator moving.

"Ah, that. It was in military camp for summer as he was in high school. It is a tradition of our family. The portrait gallery in the S mansion."

On the second floor to the left was a portrait gallery of Smith family ancestors. Most in that gallery of passage were military uniformed males. Airforce, navy, and army with their names and rank names.

Smith family had well-established roots with military and with high-ranking ones. Like Edward Armont Smith an Admiral of the fleet in 1857 for navy and other members.

It was not like the hall was full of the military. A pile of judges, several professors, writers, actors, sculptors, and other talents.

"Levi was in the military since he had joined it by applying to a military high school. From there to the military academy since for him it would be a lot cheaper."

Ah, how smart. In Paradis Nation, if one applied for specialty education like military branches, police. Firefighters, medical and nursing one could get special discounts in the education by lowering of education expenses. There were also budget seats in certain numbers for high education.

"He did join special military black ops team with his skills after graduating from the military academy. From there he was accepted later on into police specialty force while becoming a police agent."

"Ah, so it was a disguise for him to work in the company." They had arrived in front of double doors after passing a hallway with windows. Down bellow was an open space of office rooms separated from each other.

"No, he does work for the company as there is no need of his full time being a full-time agent. It is on orders from higher-ups that he needs to move."

They did pass registration or secretary's front table where a male under thirty greeted them to the double doors.

Behind the fine fineer doors was a large study with a central desk. An opulent one with fine zebra-striped veneer, brass and glass details.

A lengthy desk, two square made to fit metallic art pieces on each side in niches for room. The floor had round like sun medallion of fine marquetry.

There was a private seating area on aside and seats at the front desk for a talking. Behind the desk was a fine presidential chair.

And behind it a fine marquetry piece of the Old City. With the Old Castle.

There was a bar area with glass shelves all in fine brass, finely polished redwood.

"Speaking of you. You, my dear boy, sure can’t sit still. I honestly feel jealous, even if I get chance traveling the world. Pirate treasure, that could be one's childhood dream." the blond older male took his seat in his prominent chair.

"Yes, a dream. If there ever was a treasure. Pirates where notorious spenders, not a frugal thrifters when it came to money." Eren took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of the long desk.

"Why, so downcast. If you find a clue or is it just a could trail you have up till now a fascinating adventure. Speaking, about something else. I’m interested in Erwin."

"Erwin? Why you want to know something about him, you are his father."

There was a mouth closed chuckle, "It is you. You seem to influence him more than you can know. And I mean it. Ever since he was born he did reach for achievements. Dancing, sports, and other achievements. As approval from me and my wife between the siblings."

"He was a workhorse working day from the day in the families company. That was until the appendicitis health complication. Ever since that is encountering you he had changed rather drastically."

"I had not noticed it at all." the drastic changes had gone pass Eren’s eyes or he had not noticed them at all.

"To be frank, you seem to have not discerned them. Let me tell you, about them. He still remains in that villa working for the company even if the appendicitis has been removed and he is healthy. And he did work into holidays too, now it is like he is observing them."

"He could easy quit working from the company and go in the investment. He is a genius in that. Just like his brother both are smart, even my daughter. And there is a thing whenever I try to invite him he responds he is visiting you. He even talks about you when my wife and I meet up with him. Not to mention his behavior. More relaxed, less stiffness and more smiles than I could count for a single talk."

"Speaking of Levi, also you did pass him USB from your adventure. Our team is currently working to access data since it has a key code. Do you require security? We could get you two snippers to secure your property."

Having two snippers around his house seemed to exessive. Not to mention bearing their guns around his property.

"NO, thanks that is too much." less their scopes pick up something of nights sexual behaviors trough the adjustable scoping lenses.

Then that would be rather uncomfortable for him. Less the duo would have good fapping material.

"Ah, as you heard the ship's crew is all arrested. We also will be dispatching soldiers to capture any of the criminals. Thanks to you we also sent special ops surveillance team to the locations visited by Kemper Boltz. I expect that in the near future we will have more to capture."

"Speaking, of with you should be going. Levi will take you back to your townhouse."

He then pushed a button connecting him to the front room of his office," Bailey, do you know where is Levi?"

"Levi is at present here. I will tell him to go on."

"Thanks," Harold spoke as the doors to the room came open and Levi walked inside.

"Excuse me, I came here to pick up Eren before he gets in any more troubles."

"Fine, by me. But be nice to him Levi." Harold told as Eren was set to leave.

"Now you stay out of troubles, you shitty brat. You hear me?" after leaving the office and the main entrance of the secretary, they were out in the hallway.

"So, much for being nice."

Levi did give a stank eye, "Huh, are you asking to get my foot planted in your face. Cause I could accommodate that wish."

One of the staff who was male felt a bit unsettled by their conservation taking the same path. He did walk off to a side branch with a relief.

"No, thank you. You should watch how you talk. That male beside us seemed a bit unsettled."

"That one is from the science division. He does not know anything about fighting." Levi in his bored and emotionless tone that seemed to sound like disgust told.

They were led out from the hallway into the elevator lobby on their way back to the surface. Eren would not mind seeing other parts of the complex built in a granite layer.

It was similar to Cheyenne Mountain Complex carved with power drills into the hard rock. Eren was certain there were other headquarters like this for Paradis Military Intelligence and others around the nation.

Eren had overheard a bit that there was a military installation at the Nine Titans while walking with Harold. It was operated by Paradis National Defence and Security Bureau since Harold allowed to slip at least so much from his mouth. He did put the rest of the questions down since it was confidential information.

"Please wait up, Levi!" toward their elevator in fast steps moved Lieutenant commander Bess Fagard.

"Thanks, for waiting for me. Are you two going to the top floor?" after getting inside the four walls she asked the duo.

"Yes." Eren was first to respond.

"Good, I also need getting to the top floor."

Elevator effortlessly took them to the top floor together with a female with what they shared space.

"Thank you, see you around Levi. If possible you to Eren. Outside of work that is in some social gathering if you prefer them. Regardless, I should be going. Bye." with that she walked off to a side branch from the main lobby.

"Nice woman. Bit estranged and shy."

"She comes from a long lineage of the military. So don’t worry too much your charming head. We still need to return the access card and get up to the car parking."

Eren did not need the access card since he had someone to let him pass trough the metal security doors. It was heightened security. With cameras and for certain latest security measures.

After returning it, they did go to the elevators that took them to the garage.

"Would you prefer going back to your townhouse or go take lunch? Just a warning, I don’t speak of anything that is connected to this place."

Eren flashed his phone screen; it was at present lunchtime.

"Lunch first and then you can take me back to the townhouse."

"Good answer. I know a good place for food."

Eren could let his imagination run wild. Thinking what food place the cynical and sullen male preferred with his always persistent scowl.

It was just waiting and see.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. Leave a comment. Please and thank you.

**CHAPTER 55**

Ding, dong, ding, ding, dong. The bells tolled as the four-faced clock twin towers of the university in the team rung over the campus. A green-eyed male looked out through one of the four elongated dome windows.

The elongated window facing the principal gate did support a private balcony as the window was open. One could step out on the green oxidized railing balcony. The rest three did not have that fixture.

Eren had trough the year updated the club room. Nice twin sofa couches, and even curtains to the windows with a neat simple wall tapestry. With the wood paneling, it had a feel of a baronial countryside retreat. Cushy seats to sit in.

The curtains behind the inward going windows were systematically arranged. The thick blue fabric with airy and soft infilling. From the balcony, the window blew an inside slight gust of winds.

With it the aroma of fresh-mowed lawn from the central grass-green yard with its trees and shrubbery. It was a month of May as blue azure skies with white cotton clouds hung above the head. The glass chimes made from broken colored glass bottles smoothed by the art club into shapes tinkled. They were hewed by the grinding wheel into jewels of the rainbow spectrum.

The peace and harmonious relaxation would not last long. For a dark shadow had crawled over the campus.

And that shadow was finals. For the those who were from first to third in an expedition or fourth years in long term studies.

They would get two weeks faster off from university. The rest would be in the university until the end of May. The always vibrant voices of the hallway were eerie silent; some class was even silent as tombs. The unique sound of wall clocks, flipping of pages and pens where the only ones making a sound.

Even before there was a test with subject hours coming to end. Eren got away from the window to his shoulder bag to overlook his results in the diary given out by a university.

**Reiss Royal Wall Maria University: Law**

_Year 1 studies plan final grading._

_Criminal Law – 100%                                                      History of Law – 100%_

_Constitutional Law – 100%                                              Law of Tort – 97%_

_Civil Law– 99%                                                                Legal Skills – 100%_

_Methodology – 100%                                                       Research– 100%_

Not bad at all still there was the exams for Criminal Law, Civil Law, and Law of Tort.

**Reiss Royal Wall Maria University: History**

_Year 1 studies plan final grading._

_History of History Periods – 100%                                  World History – 99%_

_Paradis History – 100%                                                   History of Religion – 100%_

Exam papers still at the end of the year was still waiting to be taken. The diary had an exam page where the test results from them would get written down.

Henceforth he will be able to celebrate when he is done with all the tests and had a one week for rest. After that week he would start working in the bakery once again.

**Reiss Royal Wall Maria University: English Language with Literature.**

_Year 1 studies plan final grading._

_History of English Language – 100%                              Language Styles – 100%_

_History of English Literature – 100%                              Colonial Literature – 100%_

_Classical Literature – 98%                                              Post Colonial Literature – 100%_

_Modern Literature – 100%                                               Creative Writing –_

There was only one exam left since the first one of the two exams had been taken after half a year. He had earned 99% on that test. And Creative Writing was scheduled to happen today for two hours.

**Reiss Royal Wall Maria University: Art**

_Year 1 studies plan final grading._

_History of Art – 100%                                                      The Application of Art – 100%_

_The Making of Art – 100%                                               Practical Lessons – 100%_

_Architecture and Sculptures – 100%                                Mediums of Art – 100%_

And the previously short dissertation at the end of the year was in writing stages. The art teacher Marlene had given them the page count of thirty. They could pick their own personal subject, and it had to be about art or art subjects. Formated by the formating rules set by the university.

One had to confirm with her what was their pick. Eren had gone with lacquerware as the subject of his dissertation. He had the theme approved by Marlene’s signature in the theme isle of his universities diary.

The scores were the finest in his life. Thanks to Erwin and visiting Hange. Those two were brainiacs and cultured ones. Their explanations were easy to understand and study material was one of the best. Erwin’s mom was also of some assistance.

Eren was there lounging with one hour still free until he has to take the creative writing. He already had decided to go with a six-page short story on both sides.

It was warm as Eren walked to the fridge. It was a hard time getting it up to the stairs. It was half the height of a modern one and a vintage one. Hallen Harts did know an awesome company that repaired and restored items.

He also had a water cooler that was filled with water. The water came from the Fountain of Knowledge. The rich ice-cold mineral water had incrusted the surface and the opening with mineral deposit at the fountain.

The water was stronger in taste than S.Pellegrino but with less strength of Borjomi. The mineral water was a cause of springs in the region. The cause was the rich hot spring and soil heat conductivity.

The administration was located on a granite base, whilst the dining hall tower with the hot spring was on the sandstone. The hill upon the university was not all of the single soil.

Granite, rocks, dolomite, sandstone and black soil were part of the hill. Eren took the plain mineral water and poured the content in a long glass. Then using soda fountain applied sparkling bubbles, ice from a fridge.

And finally half slices of lemon and a mint syrup from the bar area. Ah, an excellent glass of perfection to sip on and look from a sofa chair trough generous window.

Divine, just divine. Sipping on the drink, he was relaxed as a dishrag. Last month was a doozy. Both in problems and fine sex life.

SS Belladonna was in the naval drydock at Santher city for dismantling and scrapping. The company that did operate it had insurance, but it was revoked. Revoked and annulled for the insured object being a weapon and drug carrier.

MS Vanaza was impounded and scoured to top to bottom. They did secure the counterfeit money as expected. The Cod Island town property of the west islands was also raided, finding the printing press.

Both companies with their ships registered outside the country were shut down by a court of justice.

Shut down, the assets froze and with the license to operate scraped the companies were defunct. There were many arrests and deaths. Kemper Boltz, Deltoff took the fall to prison as the military and police surrounded three-buildings after surveillance.

There was a shootout and there were casualties on the criminal side. No way they could deal against the specially trained police force and military ops. The gadgetry alone with tools was proficient to squeeze any attempt to escape. That and surveillance with detailed surroundings plans to shut any escape route.

Drugs and Firearms Division head Aurille fell from grace since he was the one sneaking out the drugs, gold and other valuables from the storage house.

Media were on fire reporting the reports of the illegal activities. It had a literal cross fit when Aurilles case came in light. The hidden cameras from Hotel Galatea had recorded him and Kemper together.

The government gathered all the evidence and even attained all of the weapons, drugs cleverly disguised in the sawmill, and the abandoned old sea terminal five.

One tonne of illegal drugs and two and a half-ton of weapons meant to be shipped and used locally were sent for disposal. Eren was a witness to the hard steel shredder mangling the guns in bits.

The drug disposal was by a chemical process. Burning with filtering smoke, and chemical processing into other materials so no abuse could be gotten from them. It was a regulated process not to let movement damaging chemicals to escape.

Others that could be chemically recycled were done so by adding and taking, molding the chemical formulas. Making window cleaner and other ingredients for industrial use.

Paradasim Drug disposal facility was built substantially for that. It was barley know location to the public built like a prison fortress. It was a secluded facility taking in all of the nations expired drugs.

Eren was happy with all of the troubles behind the back. And concentrating on his creative writing plotting and arranging idea for his short story.

The doors from the round walled turret-like section came open with Armin and Isabela walking trough the arched doors.

"No, they will have to wait till she has the prints." seems they were talking about studies.

"Hello, you two. Talking about the tests?"

"Yes, we are. At least I have a creative writing class with you one hour later. You are incredible in writing as told by the teacher. I heard about the amateur movie script you wrote." Isabela let the gravity take over as she fell into the sofa with a poof. The air got squeezed out from the upholstered pads.

"That was in a high school on a whim."

"What are you drinking? Looks tasty and refreshing, can I have some?"

"Sure, it is just mineral water from the fountain in front of administration using soda fountain. Ice and bit of peppermint syrup with lemon slices." Isabela perked up from that crystal clear impression.

"I will make new ones. Can you pass me your empty glass Eren? Furlan and Yan should also be coming. What is their preferred syrup taste?"

"For me go with currant syrup, Furlan loves pineapple one while Yan also is fine with mint or mango. Make a pick on your own. "Isabela recalled the two male tastes.

Armin was making the drinks, as the bar was stocked with syrups and other drinks to mix the drinks into cocktails. Thanks to Eren. The club had a door lock to keep uninvited guest away from their stock of drinks and food.

The two males that lived close by Isabela in Mitras finally walked inside the room.

"Ah, that test was a long one. Four hours for a test at least there were breaks." Yan collapsed on the couch.

"After a test, a lesson. It is torture. There is still a one hour break before the next lesson for both of us. Eren and Isabela have creative writing. Boris also will be there. Thank you for the drink, Armin. Ah, that hit the spot." taking a sip from the ice-cold drink Furlan lit up.

The day outside was overly warm. There were voices coming from the main courtyard and somewhere in the shade of the green leafy canopies. The early spring white snowbells had gone a season of lilies, cherry blossoms, daffodils, dahlias, gardenias, and other flowers had come.

Hydrangeas could be seen with other flowers peaking beneath the green canopy and the gaps in the foliage.

"I still can’t believe a first year is at the end. Next year there is new admissions."

"That is just a perception, Yan. I hope next year will be interesting as much as this year. Thanks for the drink." Furlan just like the rest had thanked the fair-headed male who served the drinks out on a tray.

"Eren, we should be preparing. There is less than half an hour until the lessons beginning. What is up with Boris, he should have a test for a sociology class."

"You are unmistaken, Isabel." Eren did see the lessons schedule on his phone. The bells had rung for the half-hour. So, the redhead was not wrong.

Ding, dong, ding, ding, dong. The bells soon rung the full hour cycle as Eren, Isabela where on their way down. Down the stone steps and the landings to the ground floor.

Their class was on another side across the yard with they crossed.

Classroom 108 as all the classrooms were numbered by three number set. With separate seating desks, the room was fit for the tests.

Their shoulderbags got placed on the long bench-like long storage cupboard. Mobile phones turned off as their test would begin.

Eren took his seat at his desk as the Chemistry professor Cordelia Albright had written the program for the Creative Writing test. It could be anything, but at least over twelve pages. Since Reeves had Language lesson to oversee, she was managing the test.

From a styled saga in a column or a fictional story. With her red lips speaking the begin as the break came to end the class frantic fervor of writing.

On the teachers, the desk was white and line page stacks. To make a plan, plots or primary text before making clean text to give at the end.

Eren used that opportunity to create his short stories layout. All was crystal clear he started to fill the lines on the pages. Eren wrote a short story of a baby fox who sneaked out from the nest in search of adventure.

The work was eight pages long written on both sides making it sixteen pages. There was still a half an hour left as he brought the pages to the teacher's desk. He was third in a row to do that.

Having enough time he decided to use the two white pages he had left. To write a song for a half-hour that he had left.

MY DEAR HORSEY

_Darling, pass me something special, something like a horsewhip_

_I know you are confused, but this is just for your horse face_

_I don’t care if you are an Arabian stallion or a Frezian pure breed_

_Because I have one guilty pleasure and it's whipping you_

 

_You may think I’m insane, but you are just my war horse_

_Eather in harness or in saddles, I have control of you_

_I will set you loose, galloping across your lucid dream meadows_

_And no, these are no horseshoes, but hoof boot just made for you_

 

_(Chorus) Oh, pony la-la-la from chestnut to brown_

_I just want to French braid your mane_

_For neight, I want to see your horse face_

_Oh, pony la-la-la-la. Oh, you so fine, so giddy up!_

 

_Move your horse hoves before I whip you in your brand-new horseshoes_

_Tell me if a saddle is snug enough, or just bridle needs a pull from my reins_

_Cause I just hate obstinate mules, that earn whips by the dozen_

_So let me set you free in return with wings of Pegasus_

 

_Move your hoves and tail, my dear Pony Express_

_I have just fine blinds for you, so take me to far horizons_

_To the far horizons, where stallions fly over meadows_

_And rearing horses touch skies above_

 

_(Chorus) Oh, pony la-la-la from chestnut to brown_

_I just want to French braid your maine_

_For neight, I want to see your horse face_

_Oh, pony la-la-la-la. My horse-faced bastard._

 

_Look at my brand stirrups and your brand-new horseshoes_

_Everything oh so brand new, from the leather saddle to harness_

_Oh, stop starring upon with me with your horse face_

_And let's just go for a circle of galloping_

 

_From galloping, into horse collar_

_In to front of my brand-new carriage_

_To finest leather and shinny accessories_

_Cause I want your unconditional equine love_

 

_(Chorus) Oh, pony la-la-la from chestnut to brown_

_I just want to French braid your mane_

_For neight, I want to see your horse face_

_Oh, pony la-la-la-la. My dear horsey._

Oh, God. Of all the things this was just so silly. He pushed it in his English language notebook as he had finished up. It reminded him of Jean.

Ding, dong, ding, ding, dong. "Time is over! Everybody, who is unfinished bring your works here! The results for the Creative Writing will be published in your school's accounts after two days." Cordelia announced as people crowded to the desk to put their works there and staple them.

Eren was outside the class as Isabela came outside with Boris. She was paler in the skin tone as she had finished with five minutes spare.

"Ah, I forsaken sakes almost forgot about the time limit and did force my self to drop extension to my fictional legend. I saw you finish with half an hour in spare. Boris just passed it on with just a couple seconds before the bell."

"Well, I had all preplanned to fifteen pages with a plot. It ended with sixteen for my short story. I wonder what you were writing about, Boris?" Eren with the two where surrounded by the buzzing, lively foot traffic.

"I wrote a fictional Roman tragedy." Boris was a chill and relaxed. By his personality it would definitely was a column of text like music.

"Right, now how about we take a seat on a bench before having the Art class. Boris has an English Literature class. How come?"

"I signed up for extended class lesson Isabela, thanks to the performance in Nymph Pavilion at Mitras."

"Sounds heard somewhere before. What building it is?"

"It is a round domed building with eight female sculptures around it." Boris went from memory.

"He means the one sized up version of Thomas Jefferson Memorial. The outer ring is inclosed by huge glass windows. The inner ring has the huge eight female statues with gold details. That is behind the Royal palace of Mitras. Plaza Avenue."

"Oh, that place. The building there is monumental."

It was an insignificant understatement. It blended of Panem’s Capitols main City Circle from Hunger Games, or Palace Plaza of Theed, Naboo of Star Wars.

Slicing in the center was the main avenue axis inclosed by water basins arranged in parterre de broderie. The monumental buildings in the complex wherein arrangement of Panama–Pacific International Exposition architecture including some of the buildings from it or close to them.

Starting off from the Round Palace Square with the monumental Harvest fountain of metal sculptures in gold. Nymph Pavilion was close to one of the three mountains of the palace and bordered the square.

From there the broad avenue that hit the combination triumphal arch-and-tower like Tower of Jewels from 1915 world's fair. It was a monument of Paradis being one nation.

Behind it, one would see twin large size buildings opposing each other on right and left. The Natural History Museum and Art History Museum like in Vienna. Two hundred and fifty meter long edifices with three towers.

The center point was the Palace of Fine Arts construction from the 1915 exhibition. Inclosed in a round basin with bridges. Paradis National Library faced the same appearance Paradis National Archives when the previous monument was left behind.

Then the procession did split int two avenues as in the center between them was the St. Mary’s cathedral. Gothic stone and two identical towers with walls supported by the buttresses. It was the second biggest cathedral in the nation.

The first spot belonged to the one in the Old City. St. Matthias was the cathedrals name. After St. Mary’s the road avenue joined together in one.

A building of the Palace of Horticulture from Panama-Pacific International Exposition ended the progression. The building was part of Paradis National Botanical gardens 750 ha territory.

It’s catalog included over 100,000 species of plants.

"Eren, can you lend me your study notes?"

"Sure, Boris. Look at the time, we should be going to Isabela. Two hours left until the end."

Eren with Isabela was off to the front tower. It was the last two hours for the art classes before the summer holidays. For the next day in the schedule was Criminal Law, Civil Law. And then in next day Law of Tort with History exam.

And for Friday English Language with Literature second exams with a dissertation in Art. Next week was the preparations for the next years program, the diary signing by the administration, the last bells for graduates.

Last bells tradition was the only time when the bells in the twin towers moved separately from each other as the graduates took final exams. They played the chimes of ‘Sucess trough valiance’.

Friday next week was the end for the first, second, third, and fourth years that had extended education time. Per tradition consisting of gathering in the second courtyard with the universities hymn.

The graduates would be treated to a feast in the ballroom and as per tradition to candlelight path. A line of lanterns on both sides leading from administration to the main gates.

That time the bells would play the graduates song of ‘Days of the past.’ Eren had a whole three years until he graduates.

***

It seemed that the days until the Friday would drag on painfully slow. Like chalk upon a chalkboard with agonizing sound.

"Come on, let’s go. The drinks at croft right now are cheaper. With the university closing up the drink prices are a lot lower."

"Ah, come on Isabel. Yan should be there. And we will need taking a route to the administration or the understairs beneath the main staircases."

"Or take a short cut. There is one in the corner of the left-wing tower that leads into the stone passage. Most don’t use it, if only for an emergency since it is an old part of the building. You can describe it as a feeling being in a monastery hallway." she smiled as Eren was following in her steps.

It was easy to skip the passage since it was hidden behind a side support wall curtain. A curved passage inside was another stone arch. The solid frame made of elongated stone frames smoothed to perfection.

There were no gaps that even a needle could no be placed between. It was a landing behind the stone frame. One had to turn to see the second arch with one and half-human wide passage down.

Being an underground one from walls hung the torch holders. They were modernized with uneven glass tops faking flames and casting yellow lights. One had to push a light switch.

The area felt old. Definitely old since it was a basement area. First to go by the weathering would be tops of the buildings. As stones weathered and collapsed, they always buried and left the base off the footprint of the building intact.

The stone steps went down taking a shallow incline straight as an arrow but then a throw-in his walk. A single steps incline or height change. And return to back to normal as before.

Isabela froze not feeling Eren behind her as she looked up from the landing where stairs ended. Eren was looking and examining something.

"What are you doing there?" Eren was crouching and looking around.

"Don’t you find it odd or strange that in this one set of stairs the step hight is offset by a single one. And of all in the middle, that is is most bizarre for such a perfectionist work. The too-perfect walls even steps."

"Now that you tell it and I get looking around. It is certainly noticeable. A building mistake. Or they broke a single piece of stone and had to put a replacement. For heaven's sake, what are you doing checking the walls? Do you think to find a secret passage?" Isabela was starting losing patience. Eren was coming down touching the walls.

There was a sound of rock rubbing against a rock as the staircase lowered itself as a draw bridge. Now there was a drop from the steeper step to the lowered staircase. The steps led down into an unknown space.

For Eren, it was a new adventure into the unknown. The flashlight of his lit up to the unknown space beneath the lowered steps.

"Follow, me. Let’s see where this passage leads. Or get Yan since he should be in the croft."

Eren had to remember where he activated the switch. It was a separate sandstone one. Placed more above than usually. The two of them got Yan as his eyes turned into deer eyes by their finding. He was together with Furlan at the table having drinks.

"Did you see what is down there?" Yan was marveling after Eren had opened it again.

"No, we both were considering decisions to pick you two up not go inside without any backup. Somebody has to stay behind as we see what is behind this passage."

"I’m staying behind. So be careful!" Furlan agreed to stay behind for this exploration. He decided this time to stay for a sideline seat.

"Okay, that means I, Yan and Isabela are going down the stairs." Eren in anticipation had placed his feet upon the step.

Indicative to the disuse of the space was clear sings of a rich carpet of dust. They were moving and stepping carefully not to make dust clouds.

The thick gray overlay with spider webs told there was air in the room. And spiders could have found view inside trough nooks and crannies.

It was a passage that went with stone steps toward the left of the university campus. And by the visual guide underneath the end tower. Step by step going downward in the dark abyss.

No aroma of mildew, bone dry smell of dust and blanketing curtain of serene silence. Blank stone walls with burned-out torch lights.

They finally uncovered the first thing. A door obstructing the further passage. They were sturdy oak doors with metal fittings.

And an old, antiquated lock blocking the further passage. It was a clunky and large one to boot. Made of metal and bit of swirling patterns.

"That’s one big padlock. Does it even work?" Isabela was fascinated by the gilding work on old ecclesiastical frescoes in the two arches next to doors. They depicted the monastic life of monks watched from skies by angels.

"That’s a warded lock. An old lock type coming all the way from ancient Roman times. My grandmother had one on her old farm."Yan inspected the lock and even turn it up upward.

"You said a warded lock. Those kinds of locks are ancestor locks of the modern ones. Most are low-security mechanical ones. Even so, some keys are complex. For one that could afford them where monasteries investing money in more sophisticated ones." Eren might as well get to work. He had his training on the same old type key.

They were turn sliding ones with correct teeth fitting. The two aside him watched as he pulled out the thin wire with was an L shaped tool.

The fine shinny metal picks got inside without any obstacle as he turned the metal piece and felt the inner plate move. Oh, God. He prayed that it worked.

Clink, and that was all. Eren put his hand on the pin that secured the door trough the metal eye fitting. It moved and came out effortlessly.

The locked door with that lock was currently unlocked allowing further passage.

Behind the silent door as they came open was a colorful world. Under the dust were a colorful glazed tile flooring, tesserae mosaic ceiling, and frescoes.

The faded glory of art coated in the grime of the centuries. And then they came upon a square room with an intricately carved arch and once gilded iron bars.

Stone titles and intricacy indicated a place of importance. Behind the gates finally came a squared large room with a ring of columns.

Arches supported by the columns. Behind the intricate metalwork cage of columns. What came in sight upon it was monasteries relics.

Inside the cage was a carved circle of stone, and in middle, a three-tier carved stone display. All of it was covered with items of the monastery. Chest boxes, reliquaries, statue effigies, shrines, and even a variable crosses of shapes and styles.

Each one was enhanced and definitely made from precious metals and gems. Christening fonts, lantern lamps, cruets, hand washing basin. Candelabras and other thins were spread all over the intricate stone upon what they rested.

"Do you see what I see?"

"Yes, a pile of religious monastery items. Then yes." Isabela was entranced by the shine of the items even if they were coated in the dust and the webs.

"But what are they doing here? And do not respond like I’m foolish. I know this place was a monastery before conversion into full-time university." Yan was taken aback.

"Well, the chance of robbery or somebody decided to hide them. Haven’t you heard stories about the previous monastery?" Isabela was turning her brain wheels.

"Now, that you mention it. There is a tale from when the last of eight monks had been living here. One was a head monk who got approached by another order. The story tells he wanted to purchase the items. Or take them in secret, but one monk was worried that the monasteries heritage would be dispersed." Eren told what he had heeded as a legend from the chief librarian.

Isabela for certain had heard the story as her eyes lit up, "Oh, that means the monk hid the items one by one until all of the value was hidden. As I heard the main monk was angry, the visiting monk stole the items and kicked them out."

"Ah, that makes sense. Make the visiting monks a scapegoat to hide the treasures in this space."

Eren had walked unnoticedly to the Yan and Isabela inside the vault. The place was filled to the brim with relics and other items.

Eren popped open one of the lids. A gold cup with intricate decorations of lapis lazuli and garnet. In another one frankincense holder. And then came a box of letters.

Going over the letters with Yan and Isabela noticing and joining him. He did find a sealed and unopened letter. The interest of him was the seal pressed in the wax. The same seal as used by Kenny. He took the letter and put the rest back.

"Is that the letter from Kenny? What the hell is one of them doing here?"

"His dad is buried here. For all one knows this letter was indicated to be passed to a living relative."

Eren used the laminated piece of a paper that was meant for a discount at the clothing shop. It opened the seal without wrecking it. The cutting edge did good work.

_For two legs always stand on the ground, and the heart always points one into an adventure. Recall this line from our talk brother._

_I’m sorry, brother as I write. I gave you choices and assistance. Even if our father was a pathetic man. I leave the rest of you. Take care of yourself and the family. Farewell, K._

"It seems to be just a simple letter to his younger brother."

"Well then. I will have a closer look at the wall paintings." Eren was interested as he had not noticed them all mainly with his eyes on the center construction.

A decision he was unable to regret. The painted murals were depicting the statue. The one they had found in the underground crypts. Eren snapped the photo with the sun above the statue and what seemed to be sun rays coming from the statue's heart. She was surrounded by angels.

Princess Sheena seemed to be a patroness of the old monastery. All the four walls were intricately decorated in the mosaic ceiling, walls of bright and gilded wall paintings.

The four walls were the story of Sheena and her life on the four walls. She seemed to have a lover who died. Shown by her weeping over flowers. The dead man in the old castle or the head knight was her lover.

The small depiction of the monastery with the watchtower facing the castle. Her aside the knight hand in hand. That was set and depicted in the first wall frame. They were surrounded by the flowers over with she had wept. The flowers were reminded of his love.

In the next one, it was Sheena with her family of three sisters easy to distinguish from the crown. Even their father was along them depicted upon the colored wall.

Her loves death depicted by a heart and surrounded by the flowers when they were happy and patronizing of the monastery in the third one that was also the access point. Then the third one of the monastery that was seemingly her resting place from them what he had seen in the underground.

The last one was the statue depiction close to the one in the underground crypt. With the angels around her and the beams of light like a depiction of Japanese sun.

The sun rays were done in gilding upon the still vibrant colors.

"Wow, so she had a lover in that castle just a couple of miles away from the university." Isabela blew the dust off the wall.

"Yes, you three. It is fascinating, but what the hell three of you doing here? And what is this place?"

All three responded to the voice at the doorway. It was Flagon and Furlan who seemed to have an apologetic face.

Oh, shit. A teacher had found them. How to get out of this ticklish situation. Just tell him how you discovered this place, and it will be all fine.

"This is the old monasteries relic vault. We stumbled upon it by an accident."

"Okay, Eren, that is believable. But I will need making some calls and contact principal."

"It’s almost an end of the study year and you go wonder off and discover something. Lasy time a pirate ship, these times seem a monastery clerical items."

"Then can we go?"

"Yes you four, you can go. And stay away from trouble."

That was favorable and better than detention. They made a run for it departing from him behind. That day they had visitors from Mitra's museum.

At the minimum, he could take the mind off in the next week exams.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a NSFW side chapter. This time involving Jean and Eren. Hope you like it. Leave a comment. Please, and thank you.

**CHAPTER 56**

The two weeks were like a sand clock. The constant flow and without any interruption from outside. Only an interview for the magazines for the monasteries discovery. Eren told it was just an accident.

The odd step was at the fault. Regardless of the treasure of monastery, belongings were sent to the museum after photos were obtained. All the locations and placement of items.

There were a hundred and twenty-four items. Sent to the museum to be cataloged, viewed and inspected with various tools. X-Rays, microscopic and other scientific practices employed.

Exam week for the exams in law and the rest of the tests where done. The last week was when they received their results. Eren had passed his test with a brilliance that he could smile for the entire day. By the end, he could feel his cheeks sore in the corners.

Eren had photos from that adventure in hidden away treasury room and the letter. Eren had become somewhat of a local celebrity.

He had an entire week after the universities end. That week was spent with Mikasa. Having fun and enjoying the Mitras entertainment district. Movie theater visits, comedy shows, restaurants, and even rope gliding in trees.

This year they finally had finished the White Canyon Bridge. At long last, the trip to Mitras would be just about half an hour instead of taking the North East rail trackside branch No. 3. That track took two hours to get to the Mitras.

Orwud Village hot springs were next being close just under half an hour. The village was noted for northern wood architecture. Some of the buildings reminded of Japanese gasshō-zukuri houses.

Especially in the triangle multi-floor construction. Timber frame, log, and plank building were common. The village was famed for the hot white kaolin or clay mud baths. Made naturally by combining the local material kaolin with hot spring water.

In this area, the Mud Pan was a wondrous sight. Azure hue waters and a white clay bottom. And about the size of a football field.

Thanks to kaolin as a local material porcelain pottery was also the specialty of the village. Their specialty was also items made from porcelain. Dishes, jewelry, jewelry boxes, and other items.

They came gilded and painted, the works were fine and sublime. And the villagers could produce variable styles and fashions.

The village was made of seventy-six buildings. It was a conditional construct of the town. A chief area of the village with a winch water well and green area in the center. Including a square in front of the villages main house.

The front was stone base and wood frame mansion resting upon the first-floor stone base with a joisted floor. Behind the man-body was the hall for village social gatherings and events. Medieval and all Tudor influence.

That was for the two hundred and thirty-two souls living in the village. There was a single street like in the old western Texas Town. In the middle was the square with the previously mentioned well. Along the streets were shops and other venues.

At the end of the street was a neat single tower wood church.

From inside it was a marvelous as the front single tower served as an entry point. Just off from the church was a fork of the Y shape. The path on left led to the bridge over a running stream. That flowed along the back gardens of the houses on left of the main street.

The singing waters over the rocks then did run under another bridge that led to the town into the wilderness. The trail led one to the inn. A historical three-floor jointed floor building with an elongated E shape without the inner part.

The exact path led one up into the mountain grass meadows. From there even to the wild floral carpet openings spread in the wild meadows.

Postcard-perfect building pleasing to eyes as the rest of the town. The front of the inn just like the back gardens were perfectly maintained.

The inn had the hot springs beside the Mud Pan along the path trail to the smaller inn house for that location. Both were run by the Friederike family.

As a doctor in medicine, his father had helped the family with any injuries and health problems in the Trost town hospital. A neat neo-gothic red brick building of three floors and an interior courtyard.

It was the central square block building with two overhand bridges connected to the triangular building. On top of it was a helipad for emergency airlifts.

It was an ultra-modern tech-filled one. Thanks to being assigned the medical center point status. With the town having a close cluster of villages close to it and separate households like Eren’s, Erwin’s.

The hospital serviced six thousand three hundred and nine humans. That was the current number of medical card registrations in its data storage shelf units in alphabetical order.

Two extraordinary days in the Orwud village. The high mountain meadows were a marvel. Where ever the eye looked. Chamomile, poppies, yellow arrowleaf, lupine and other bright color plants scattered on the hillsides. Blues, reds, yellows, pinks, orange with violet spread out.

On the return in Friday to Mitras once again both were off to Mitras Active Dome. Sports and other activities center. Rock climbing, tennis, squash court, pool, sauna, bowling, etc.

Then the water entertainments in the Aqua Azur water park. The evening they spent in the Yadavi family-run restaurant Varuna.

It was outside the Asian district in the glamorous fashion district of Artina. An ultra-modern led light illuminated restaurant of teal and gold decorations with wood. Illuminated acrylic glass etching of Indian taste.

Air bubble water tanks with the full size from bottom to top kelp forest aquarium like in Monterey Bay Aquarium. The topper in all of this was the stained glass large dome of the sea thanks to the Hindu sea god. It had been inaugurated this year and he with Mikasa went to the opening with gifts.

The restaurant had matching teal draperies and several types of seating places. Two seats, four, eight, ten, twelve, and private booths.

The week wrapped up nicely before he had to be at work on Tuesday. Jean the horse face was also working for the summer. Such a bummer.

"The peach cobbler is done." Eren pulled open the stainless steel oven doors. He was in the front bread baking room of the three rooms in the chain.

Five fresh-baked cobblers came out of the five-level oven. They still needed coming out from the cooking form. It was easy thanks to the baking paper.

Topping off with powdered sugar first. Unwrapped from sides off with the buttered metal forms the cobbler needed cutting up. Some forms where square clip ones to tighten them around a pan. It was effortless with a long knife. After that, he staked the first cut cobbler while the rest were left uncut.

They were going on a heating pad in the display area. Served directly from the spot.

"Good, job Eren. Check the cheesecakes." Bertolt responded while with rolling pin flattened the dough for basket forms. Once done they would get filled with jam jelly and decorated with fruits after jelly would be set.

"The milk cream rolls are still baking. Still, twelve minutes left. Cheesecakes will be coming promptly out." Eren checked the timer of an oven.

"Thanks for the heads up. You can go to your second work station at the shop." Bertold let him go to the official part of the shop with the cafe interior.

Sasha was at the cafe sitting at the table with Connie and his younger siblings. She had free time today from the families restaurant. And Connie had a day off from work in the shop since he was responsible for his brother and sister.

It was his mom that put him to it. Connie could not cut back or retreat at her if she had that demanding, stern tone of an iron bull.

There was a buzz of chatter, mixed with clinks of the teacups on the porcelain. Hange was serving Connie’s sibling's free desserts on a house.

Some near the bar area stand where watching a TV. The remote was in hands of Sasha.

"Hey, guys. How are you doing?" Eren stepped aside from the table.

"I’m good. And excited after hearing the Boriscrats are realizing a new visual album song for their new album. I read it in the Monthly Entertainment. Have you overheard anything? You are in the same group and friends of Boris."

"No, but he had several days off from university to go to the Mitras." Eren had noticed Jean cleaning up a table surface making it neat and spotless.

Sounds Marco and Jean had drifted bit apart. Adequately, that was to be expected. Jean was in university for most of his time. Marco had his work too. To be honest he had stumbled upon their talk in the towns Mogol park.

It was a rich tree park with shrubbery and vast in the green growth English garden. It was time to rethink things as words by Marco. Moreover, he had left for a month-long trip.

Including risky sex and getting almost caught by Jean's parents. Not including persuading sexual sneak assaults by dominant Jean. Marco could take a lot, but the string was breaking.

A time to reflect and rethink things. That was what Marco told Jean. Instead of going off like a loudmouth and hot-headed steaming pot for the first time he also seemed to weight things.

It was a valid point, and so there they did put their conscience talks out to dry. Conceivably it was his hormones or just stress from the university.

It was a laying of hearts. It was rather sappy for Eren to listen after observing them in the dark evening.

"It is nice for once being free at lunchtime than toiling in the kitchen. I preferably have a position to work outside the kitchen in the family restaurant." Sasha split off with a fork a piece of a chocolate mousse with a topping of whip cream. It was a solid one close to gelatin and filled with crunchy chocolate balls.

"You all look cozy." Jean walked next to them in his uniform.

"And you look all spit and polish with that look." Connie sawed back in a snarky tone.

All were amused in giggling. Conny was a clown of the group that loved poke and tease. It did work as it shattered his demeanor.

"Shut up." Jean was the same old one.

"Dear ladies and gentlemen. Paradis Music Channel is proud to present new Boriscrat song named My Dear Horsey from their new album Summer Sunstone" announced a females voice.

Eren turned his head feeling a strain by the quick movement. He must have overheard. On the screen came countdown numbers. Then a curtain as Hitch came out dressed in horseriders costume. All black long boots, white pants, and red gold-rimmed jacket with the black hat.

In the visual came in a piece of electronic and instrumental music. The rhythm and style of music pulsed through his veins. Whoever was composing the musical arrangement was a magician. His fears were true as Hitch started to sing the song.

Word by word as Boris was in a childish horse costume for the first part and she seemed to whip him. A change of scenery with both riding on horses across morning dew meadow at sunrise with an above headshot, before that she was in a cinematic war scene in a uniform with a horse on the battlefield.

Smoke and cannon fire with a full frenzy of a battlefield. It was like a Napoleonic war with guns, canons, and smoking of gun powder to make the scene more dramatic.

For chorus Hitch and Boris were in English horse hunt uniforms with background dancers. Moving like one well-oiled choreography unit upon the floor of stables.

In the next song cycle, she was mounting a pale horse, and then setting it free dressed like a princess with a flower crown in white flowing clothes.

Both Boris and Hitche as aristocrats in six horse-drawn carriages for the next scenery toward a mansion. It flipped into another one with rearing horses like those of Vaes Dothrak, the Horse Gate from Game of Thrones making an arch. Hitch and Boris singing between two stallions.

The chorus dance once again this time in jockey uniforms, then in next scene Hitch dressed as elegant female with metallic shoes riding a horse. The horse was galloping across grass making the Medieval intricate clothing flutter.

From that into another carriage scene to Hitch attending horse and grooming it dressed as a Medieval Romanticism inspired lady.

Then the final was once again more complex dance performance in those black boots, white pants and red coats with black hats.

One thing or several things Eren had to admit the cinematics with special effects, the magic of music composition, lyrics was aesthetically admirable.

"Wow, that was a good one. I smell a smash hit. Did you hear an accordion? That was brilliant." Sasha was definitely influenced by the performance.

She was not the only one. The spring evening had come as the staff decided to go out to the Melrose Bar.

Melrose was a classic vintage style bar of deep wood polished to perfection with intricate carvings. A pool table, and private and also public seating areas.

Mikasa was at Munzeim city with her friend as she today on Friday had taken a train. Getting onboard Speed Runner. A silvery, white and red bullet train.

"That is enough drink for you Jean. Bless you, Marigold, but that is enough before he ends up on the floor." Eren, who was drinking non-alcoholic drinks cause he needed to drive home.

Jean was in his second stage of drunkness. First was a talkative and lose stage, the second was the tipsy stage. Subsequently came the emboldened and stupid stage in what one was not in control.

Ultimately there was the final stage of dead ass drunk that one could easily pass out?

"Shut up. I’m paying for the drinks myself." Jean cut back.

"Forget driving your van. You are in no situation to drive it, being intoxicated." Connie having a Seagram's Escapes light alcoholic cocktail drink responded.

"Don’t worry I will make certain that Jean-boy gets to his home." Eren at least will have company in his cabriolet on the way to his home. That meant performing a long U-turn to get to his home.

"Good luck. Don’t kill each other." Hange was in the third stage of drunkness.

"You have an attractive car. I wish I could afford such a fine car."

"Thanks for the compliment, Jean." Eren perked up by the much taller male's compliment as he put the key in the lock and rotated it as ignition started on.

The car's engine purred like a cat in the brunette's ears. It was pleasant to listen to engine power.

The car drove into the garden section of the town as the car came to halt in the front of Jean’s family home, "Here we are. Let me accompany you to the doors, by what I saw you don’t walk so good right now." Eren turned the car off as he got out and helped Jean out.

He walked aside to watch his steps, "Shit, the doors locked." Jean was in front of the house that was dark without any lights.

"What happened? Arent your parent’s home. You do have a key to the doors."

"Argh. Shit, I left keys in my bedroom. And my parents are away to Mitras." Jeez, the guy had locked himself out from his house. It does happen, might as well.

"I heard my dad thought you lock picking. Can you lockpick the lock?"

"No way this will not succeed. You dad has a four-star diamond lock. See for your self." by that Eren meant the four stars placed in diamond arrangement on each connection point under key slot.

"It is no easy lock to unlock. Your dad had at least explained to you that."

"Plus this one has a sensor inside it that can arise alarm if detecting tampering. Your dad told me at least that. Agh, you can stay with me. There is a guest room where you can stay until your parents return tomorrow." might as well since he had extra bedrooms.

"Or do you prefer sleeping outdoors on a chilly spring day," Eren noted Jean's hesitance.

"I’m good with that." Jean slurred out sounding more waisted. The alcohol must be absorbed in his blood flow. God, Jean was like a weighted time bomb.

By that, he meant a two-set scales. One having a logical Jean’s side upon it and on the other the stupor of drunkness. Thanks to the beverage seeping inside his blood trough, the stomach, the weight on the drunkness side would increase.

Jean, was lucky Eren was aside him as he tripped and almost landed with his face on the ground? Eren did catch him in time.

With the alcohol trough his veins somewhere between the tipsy and bold stupid stage. Eren was forced to listen in Jean's ramblings.

His jealousy on Eren for him becoming rich and wealthy.

Not only that but finding fine, refined and wealthy contacts and making friends with famous people and even getting in Reiss Wall Maria University.

It was like that all the way to the Eren’s home as he had to get trough Jean’s spillage of drunk words. Eren was forced to hear the pile of compliments after a compliment about his house.

Geez, his cheeks should look like tomatoes by right now hearing Jean blabbing on.

"Come on you can do it. Looks like the glasses of drink are finally taking effect upon you." Eren finally got Jean past the doorsteps of his house.

Getting him up was a bit of challenge as he needed watching him with those incoherent steps. Eren took him to the neighbor bedroom next to his.

"Here you go. This is your night stay spot. The bathroom and toilet is trough that door. Don’t drown yourself in a bath. That would be the worst thing to happen."

"I won't you ass. Hick. Thanks for letting me stay over, hick. Ideally, I will take a shower." looks like he had reached the maximum peak in intoxication by that slurring.

"Suit yourself. I need to change for the bed and wash my teeth. Do you want anything to drink? I only have a peach, aloe vera, grape pulp drinks. And raspberry, lemon, green ice tea. And a bottle of seltzer water."

"There is a robe in the bathroom. And a changeable top of a toothbrush in the right drawer with soap next aside from the mirror at the bottom."

"Makes me feel like being in a hotel with the swimming pool and sauna downstairs after hearing those words." Jean tried being witty, but Eren nuclear struck those words.

"Then I hope I don’t find you drowned in the pool, or as a dehydrated husk of a corpse in your drunken stupor." before Jean could slur back to him in the drunkness he was out trough doors to change his clothes.

Eren in his private abode aside the bedroom toward the balcony slid out from his bedroom. He had come out from the shower instead of taking a bath. Sitting in front of his three-part mirror vanity, he was applying his favorite after workday cleanser.

It extracted all of the sweat and dirt that shower could not remove. The cotton pad had dead skin upon it with a solution as he got rid of it in the bin.

A cucumber night mist did hit the spot. Refreshing the skin after a long days work running between the baking kitchens and the serving area.

Before that, he had applied a rejuvenating cream. Eren did loathe one thing about himself. He did have makeup for that case. They were the dark under-eye circles that he hated.

That’s why he took care of his sleep. It was time to examine what Jean that horse face bastard was doing. He was not in the bedroom, so it left the bathroom and the toilet.

He uncovered him trying to get up from the shower's floor but failing. Eren turned the shower off.

"This floor is too slick. I can't get up as I knocked something down."

"No wonder, you got liquid soap on the floor. Let me get you out before you bump your head or injure yourself."

It was easy to get him out as he accommodated him in the rattan chair. One thing he did realize was Jean was naked. Get over with your horny youth hormones and help out that lost puppy like a guy. His conscience screamed at him as he did grab a big soft frote towel and wrapped around him.

He did look like a lost stray puppy as Eren was stroking him dry. Eren then walked off to the shelf to take the teal fluffy robe.

"Come on get out of the towel and let me put around the robes." Jean did obey as Eren wrapped the robe around his fit and sexy body and tied the band.

Eren did aid him to clean his teeth, at least he did not require to mouthwash his mouth with the teeth cleaning liquid. The room had a nice temperature since Eren maintained it just a few degrees above the human body one.

Eren let Jean get on the bed as he took a seat in the sofa chair, "You look so sad like an abandoned puppy in a rainstorm."

"Just shut up."

Jean stood up as suddenly he was unrobed from his robe. "What aa..."

"Would you like having sex with me?" Jean stood there all butt naked as he had born with a semi hardon.

How bold and exciting. Why not? "Sure, not my first time in a rodeo, but don’t regret it your horse face. Even if you drunk as an ass."

Eren stood up and with a swift speed pushed Jean back in the bed.

There they were. With Jeans lean and robust body that needed some surface exploration. Erens head was between his center areas.

The neat semi-hard nine inches was a temptation with its light lilac perfect helmet. The man had a nice girth as he seized the cock between his lips.

By the response from Jean, who was vocal about his cock getting sucked he sure liked it. Eren had a desire to achieve the man below him to completely unravel. Why not use his skills.

Eren took the entire span of the cock to the root and the brown patch. It was intoxicating feeling the cock in his mouth come alive and fill his oral cavity.

The pleasure from that fellatio made Jean make words like God, and others spill out. The cock had been aroused to a full erection. Eren’s hole twitched in anticipation of getting that stiff, hard boner inside him.

It popped out being now in full majestic display.

Eren loved slurping on that meat gliding the lips and tongue over Jean’s cock span. Up and down along the side, urethra and underneath his dick helmet made Jean grasp into his mousy hair.

He had a seamlessly prime spot between Jeans tights. The light line inches with a perfect head and the perfect ballsack brimming with sperm. Peppering the lower extremity with kisses and flicks of the tongue.

Coating the dick in saliva until it was in a translucent sheen of a gloss. Now was a time for the main part of the act. Taking Jean’s proud soldier down in his throat in the sword-swallowing.

If he plays the sex cards right Jean was in for a shattering orgasm. Eren will make sure it equates a TNT going off in a lake. He was greedy in the aspect of sexual pleasures, so he will make to make the maximum of all of this.

That was having his lust sated and having Jean’s balls dried up.

"Holy shit, what are you.... That is so good." Jean spoke put loudly as the male above him relaxed his throat muscles. It went go as predicted until he was in Jean's crotch.

Eren holding upon the males' hips could feel shudders of pleasure course through the body. Up and down the penis he bobbed his head.

It was such a pleasure for Eren. Without his underwear, his cock was rock hard as enjoyed the copious and constant flow of the precum.

He would let it collect and then swallow it. The hips of Jeans rose to meet the downward motion of Erens lips.

"AGH, AGH. I’m coming, I’m coming. Oh, shiiiit." Oh, yeah there he was coming. The cock expanded as his light pink balls drew up ready to shoot the churning load.

Six shots of thick cum shot out from the dick head what Eren was nursing between his lips. In a wait for the load.

Eren with the greed of a man that had found water in a desert consumed all of the cum. It was not enough, he wanted to squeeze out more from the one bellow.

By the end, he will be done Jean will be milked, dry by prostate massage.

"I will give you a nice rimjob, but after this, I get to ride your dick." Eren clutched Jean's legs spreading them wide to have a pleasant look upon his brown neat anal ring.

"Wha....Uhnn, ahhh." the tongue masterwork sure did silence him, or not since he was moaning deep guttural moans from his throat. His nose smelled the nice aroma of sweat between mounds. He could swear he was it lightheaded and intoxicated just by the lust of lingering musk.

Eren felt the arm behind his back of the head as it pushed him deeper between Jean's flesh pillows. Eren could spend an entire day rimming that delightful hole in and around the ring.

God, Jean did sound titillating. But that's why it was ingrained in the green-eyed beauties ears. Eren was feeling like succubus ready to consume him.

After giving a rich and brain intoxicating rimjob he was back on the male's cock. Eren slid the finger straight in the hole to the prostate.

It worked like a magic or a switch getting flipped. It was like he had a seizure fit. Eren just loved the response. Rush over the sensitive nerve bundle, and the cock in his mouth twitched like mad with a precum increase.

Eren will have his share, and he did as he milked the man two times more with his cum going to his stomach. It was time to ride that dick and have that sperm up his ass.

Jean seemed to be spent as Eren gave him time to relax from the intense prostate massage orgasms. Eren pulled out the lube and he was glad that Jean was still hard after three orgasms.

With his oily lubed fingers, he wrapped around his arm, there was enough hand to cover all. Bless you, second hand as he slicked up the dick. With the first hand, he rubbed his anus opening.

With his legs on each side, he was in a squatting pose over the male below. Eren felt the head press against his ring as he lowered himself guiding the organ with his hand.

Pushing outward and the slicked cock slid into him without any problem. He could feel that sensual feel of Jean’s dick going inside him inch by inch.

Jean's sturdy hands were on his hips. Rigid blood filed organ of muscle tissues felt good filing his hole. Ohhh, let out Eren as his ass finally came rest on the male's hips.

The greased hole had the nine inches up his ass. Jean was the first to move his hips up as the cock got imbued inside and lowered. Eren did match with that set of the rhythm of slow motion and penetration.

Soon Eren was like a cowboy riding on a horse with his waist rasing and falling. Or a jockey as the bum rose and fell in the horse race.

Eren was using his anal muscles and his inner tight ones to massage the stiff hardon inside him. In responding with that Jean was fucking into him like a maniac.

"Ah, ah, more. I’m going to shoot. Aaaaa." sloppy anal juice and lubricated cock and the bouncing wet balls pushed into him. Jean was a force impelling him with his arms upon his waist.

He could feel the warmth flood inside him. He also came from anal orgasm. Eren did milk him for two times with his muscles, and Jean was pleading.

Even so Jean was responding with still hard and stiff cock. Or the stimulation of Erens skill milking and slurping anus upon his meat.

Eren collapsed aside the Jean. He was definitely worn out with the limp cock coming out.

"You definitely are a cat in a sack. Where the hell you had learned to do something like that with your muscles. My balls seem to go busted. Are you whoring around or something like that?"

"He-he-he. I’m a royal courtesan of a Succubus palace ready to wring you dry of your life essence." Eren was playing a playful game.

"And I’m a queen of Wonderland." snickered Jean. It did make Eren happy.

"Reading, for the information as knowledge is power. What are you unhappy, I could go for another round." Eren was amused by the fear expression conveyed in Jean's eyes.

"Let’s go to sleep. Tomorrow I predict a hangover for you." Eren told him.

"Yeah, yeah." Jean pulled the blanket over both of them.

The night was dark and calmingly peaceful outside the house as Jean was first out.

***

Dazzling light-brown eyes opened and there it came. A thundering pang hit Jean's head as he was looking around the unfamiliar surroundings.

He looked under the blanket seeing himself all naked. Oh, shit yesterday he had sex with Eren of all things. Man, that brunette was an intense fuck.

That ass was snug and seemingly alive ready to squeeze all out from him. It was highly intense, intoxicating and thrilling. An addictive mix even for him. There were some things he did not recollect.

The owner of the house was gone with an empty side. A note, huh.

_When up you can take a shower after yesterday. I got your new spandex briefs. I’m down at the kitchen. Eren._

So they did the deal. He had sex with Eren while drunk. That was shameful he had to admit that Eren had keen skills. He had not cummed like that entire life, heck even the prostate massage was too intense for him.

The time was nearing eleven as Jean got out from the bedroom into the bathroom to take a shower. There neatly on the rattan chair was a new and stylish underwear brief.

Black with electric blue and bright yellow abstract print sublimated in the woven fabric.

Black Obsidian. He knew that brand of underwear. They were fine luxury underwear makers employing natural fibers and treatments. The company allowed for fine custom underwear creation on their website.

Jean had bought several pairs, and they were worth the money. Even if they were a tad pricey. He got out from the shower and got to the rubbing down.

He got dressed in his yesterday's clothing as he got out of the bedroom. His eyes were steering him down the hallway to the arch opening that was leading to the stairs down.

Up till now, he had never been on the second or even third floor. From the kitchen wafted aroma that made his stomach contract in hunger.

Pretzels and many drinks in the bar for the evening meal were long consumed by his body. It was nice there was a toilet he could use.

A sound of radio came from the room that was the kitchen.

"Good morning, Eren," denoted Jean as he got in the kitchen and sat down next to the counter. Eren turned around and turned off the vintage bright red color looking radio.

"Hi, Jean. How was your hygiene?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny," he spoke while Eren set yeast pancakes upon the table. Nicely cooked and coming along with a bottle of maple, chocolate syrup and one including whip cream as a topping. And a jam of apples that left Jean in a dilemma.

"Would you enjoy something to drink with it. I have an orange juice with other drinks for the offering." beeing like a professional hostess he teased Jean.

"Tea will be fine." Eren did request an answer if he wanted simple or fruit teas. And what kind of fruit or style. The brunette placed the teacup in front of him filled with raspberry fruit tea

His eyes popped out from eye sockets seeing what Eren was doing to his breakfast pancakes.

Eren coated the pancake with jam in a thin spread, maple and then over it lines of chocolate syrup. Finally adding five flowers of whip cream.

"That looks tasty, but you will for sure get fat."

"Na, if you keep consumption on low and have enough physical activity all is fine. And I require it after yesterday." Eren took a cut with a knife out from his pancake.

"I do recall us having sex. My head is still a bit unclear and it hurts."

"Huu, you precisely recall us having sex and nothing else."

"Did I do something else? I can’t recall, it is unclear and I don’t recall all of the things." Jean had a sip from the tea as he had spread apple jam on a pancake.

It was a just prime opportunity to mess a bit with him, "Well, it was rather gross when you threw up with a half acid dissolved pretzels in my kitchen. It was comparatively effortless to clean up with a mop."

"I’m sorry." he had a shock of expression and wonderment about what he had not essentially done.

It was until he saw Eren lough that he realized he was bluffing.

"You lying cheat, that was a lie."

"He-he-he. You believed it. Sorry, about it. I will make up for it." Eren put his finished plate on top of the dishwasher.

"Plus, you seemed to pass out from the pleasure. By how much you moved your hips into me was rather lovely. Plus, I got startled hearing for the first time compliments from you."

"I also did see you fucking Marco in the living room from high school. Your balls have a pleasant bounce, but what to expect for nine inches."

Jean was blushing from the embarrassment; the brunette did grab the bottle of maple syrup.

Eren did bend down seemingly behind the counter to select something up from drawers as Jean assumed. The boy did place the maple bottle in the drawer.

What's going on? Jean felt somebody between his legs as he looked down there was a face of Eren who unzipped his zipper.

It was good that Jean's cock was semi-hard as Eren pulled it out.

Eren with an umph wrapped his pink lips around Jean’s proud spears head. The receiver of the blowjob had his hands gripping the bench.

The grip increased when Eren took one of his balls in his mouth. Eren was swirling it around making the one above moan, wince and move his head toward the ceiling.

It was time for fireworks as Eren relaxed his throat. This fill definitely makes him blow was all he could anticipate. Deepthroating had the necessary effect as Jean forced his cock in the brunette's mouth and came with a deep moan.

He collapsed into the chair and against the backrest, "Huuh, that was .....nuts."

"Thanks for the protein." Eren licked his corner of lips to swipe up remains of cum. Jean was scarlet as tomato seeing those green eyes look upon him. God, he was getting once again hard as he quickly pulled the underwear over, tried to force himself relax and not to think about the moment bit back. He did zip his pants.

"Ahem. Thanks for that." He was still blushing as Eren got out from underneath the counter.

"I should be going. My parents should be already back from their trip to Mitras."

"Mind if I take you by car. I can suck you off if that was not enough.

It seemed to pluck his strings, "N-nno. Thanks but I should be going."

"If you ever have blue balls, I can assist you. Since you had a fight with Marco. I hope you do learn and grow, if not. You know..."

Jean with stuttering and excuses that he should go clumsily went in the hallway. One thing what he did was unable to hide was the lump once again in his denim pants.

He did follow as he tried hiding his crotch and walked out through the doors as the green-eyed male's lips turned into an impish smile.

Eren was snickering by that having a joyous glee seeing him so flustered. Made him feel like he could do a backflip.

This day he needed getting to Mitras.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW side chapter. Leave comments, please and thank you.

**CHAPTER 57**

Eren got out from the Wings of Freedom train in the Nexus train station. It was ornamented still in the ribbons and decorations for the new bridge construction route opening.

A half an hour trip thanks to White Canyon Bridge. White Canyon was a natural chalk canyon eaten in millenniums by a shallow river flowing at the bottom of the canyon.

Walking under the concourse of the station he was on the way out to the side station. A train serving only the city grid would take him closer to his townhouse.

It only took four-station points with the fifth station. Up above as he remerged out from the covered clear glass roof was a gorgeous day.

Fluffy sheep clouds with brilliant blue skies and the sun sometimes bouncing off from windows depending from angles.

The townhouse was as same as before. Eren passed over the small vestibule with its white and black marble tile floor and wood fittings.

Last week he had spent an entire week with Mikasa cleaning the place from top to bottom. Room after a room moving the furniture and items.

They started with the top roof and garden down to the basement pool. Behind the house was the tiered sunken gardens.

Eren first was going up to his bedroom with a central oriel window on the third floor. His Louis XIV bedroom came in sight. Mikasa’s Louis XV bedroom was facing the back garden on the same floor.

After surfing for proper clothes, he was on his way down through the Louis XVI living and library rooms on the second floor to reach the kitchen floor.

A Louis XVI style kitchen and neighbor Louis XV dining room.

His father's office on the fourth floor like the master bedroom wherein arrangement of Napoleon III style. The fifth-floor bedrooms were of First and Second Frech empire. Luke and Gin had stayed in those rooms.

The kitchen was clean and empty or devoid of food. He needed doing some shopping and meet up with Boris. He was the one to write a message to Eren. Definitely about the song.

He needed going shopping and then go to the Bori’s family house. Eren sat down and wrote a grocery list in his neat handwriting.

Lunchtime was half an hour away. He made a reconsideration to go to the Palm Arcade it was nearest. A covered shopping arcade close to Galleria Umberto I from Naples architecture.

Four equal-sized streets covered by glass and iron under the eight-sided hexagon with a large dome covering all. There were five covered galleries.

The previous mentioned Palm Arcade, The Arrow, The Cantalivers with Marchesa. And finally, there was Golden Omnia.

The streets with pedestrians, cars and the noise of engines. It was shut out when he passed open iron gates and wood doors set with glass.

An avenue street with real palms planted. He stopped at Garbet’s. A restaurant of old-world feel from the 1800s.

After a neat luncheon, he was for food shopping. Schnitzel, with baked potatoes and sauerkraut dyed with tomato sauce.

On his home, he had returned with a large single bag full of foods. Then after placing the content in the frige he was going to the Feulner mansion. Rambling on the radio latest news was the silence disturbance as he set the foods in the shelves and rearranged them.

Managing to handle that, he was on his way out from the townhouse. The side doors before the lobby had a separate wardrobe room.

A light thin padded jacked did good since the summer was here. To thick and he would sweat like a hog. It was about six degrees warm outside his townhouses big and sturdy oak doors.

Walking the pedestrian walkway with the street signs and lights. Halting in the crosswalks as a dozen cars needed to pass through.

After a horde of cars passed him until he was on the same street with Feulner mansion. Once illuminated with gaslighting the historic street ad changed to electric lighting.

The street was wide and on his left rose many majestic mansion. The street had a fifteen impressive mansions each one distinct from each other.

They made a line before being cut by a street. Romanesque style stone building looked upon the surrounding lands and Central Park.

Eren had walked along with the stone and cast iron fencing. He came halting at the intricate cast-iron gates and arch.

The black iron gate arch was topped with neat and at the same time intricately embellished F. Eren did as followed as he placed his hand upon the gate knob and turned it.

The passing through the arch and he was in a neat front yard. He walked over the cut granite stone pathway up to the front.

The lawn was already trimmed, the garden inclosing both sides of the path had work done. The soil was upturned and toiled.

Eren got on the front stone terrace with its arches. Just above it rested the second floor. He pushed the doorbell button.

There he stood in front of the dark double doors with beveled glass and a welcome mat. The doors were opened by a woman.

One of the workers in the mansion definitely. She was dressed in simple utilitarian and clean-cut clothing meant for work.

"Welcome, who are you? Do you have anything to do with Feulner family?"

"It’s Eren Yeager here to meet Boris Feulner. We go at the same university. Tell him I have arrived." he got to the target.

"Come on in. You have been expected as I was informed beforehand." the mansions staffer let aside to let him inside the house.

Highly crafted woodwork, coffered ceilings or rich wood carvings and fittings of Queen Anne interior. Sublime woodworking with opulent stained, beveled, frosted, etched, and leaded glass windows.

"Please follow me to the garden atrium." she led him along inside the historic late-eighteen century creation.

He was in the houses principal room with double stairs that joined together into a distinct one. The coffered wood bottom being an insight as there was an arch. A hallway with wood pillars led to it over intricate wood parquetry.

Twin arches on left and right could take one who knows where being a first-time visitor. Fifty-five rooms in Gilded Age taste. On each side in alcoves where colorful marble sculptures. Reds, greens, whites, blues, and yellows with other natural marble colors.

You could feel and smell the money. Exotic woods and high-class art objects and curious. Many things decorating walls and furniture.

The spot that was named garden atrium. Stone arches and column set in niches. The roof was one like seen in Biltmore estate atrium but elongated.

One had to dig further in history to detail the Feulner family illustrious past. The count family of Feulner’s come from a long line of count lineage.

The family was from icy, cold north region. The mountain region of white ice caps trough the four seasons. Eisern region was an Alpine split in lower and upper areas.

The low area was the lowlands facing the north and the ocean. From that, one would know what the upper areas were like.

Farsen town was their ancestor seat with the properly called castle. The city of Schnee was the most northern city. Two times of burning and reconstruction a vision of Burg Eltz castle in Germany at particulars. That even included a gunpowder explosion.

Six tall segments together from the west side, three from other and main east entry a narrow, thin union of buildings. Three side buildings of an inclosed large courtyard, with a secondary trapeze, shaped one. The Rantz castle.

Three towers with two beeing ruins and a back gardens with remains of curtain wall with bastions. The bastions loomed out from the clear hill of the eight-floor castle in the highest point.

Their start point was baron rank, then viscount and finally count in gentry ranking. Their ennoblement in count rank was in 1822.

Battles, rebellion and the previous gunpowder explosion where many of the scars of the castle. That’s how the third tower ended in rubble. The outer burst of the gunpowder shock wave of the third floor.

It was an exceptionally devastating explosion. With the one side turned to rubble the upper part of the nine floors went down like a chimney stack.

As the gravity took over the several tonnage weight was smashed against the steep mountainside. Like a porcelain vase, it was smashed to bits and pieces with chunks and parts sliding down as the cylinder broke in random pieces.

The pieces along the slope even reached the down flowing river.

Today the rubble on that spot served as a nice fishing perch.

It had covered up by the vegetation but even so, the two lower floors still remained from that accident. Feulner family had ups and downs in that long time.

Feulner-Ratinger was the once main family holding the possessions, but with the extinction of it was passed to a cadet branch of what was the Feulner family. Even before that was the Ratinger family whose last living heir was a woman.

She married baron Feulner with their son inheriting the Ratinger family title of viscount. The union of both gave creation to Feulner-Ratinger dynastic line before becoming extinct in the male and female line.

That union of Feulner-Ratinger gave the dual titles as Baron of Farsen and Viscount of Rantz, with the unified title of Count of Farsen-Rantz. Farsen was the town and Rantz as the castle.

All of the heraldry ended in the hands of the second branch of the family. In simplicity, it was like this. There was Feulner family line already that married into Ratinger family making the new dominant line the Feulner-Ratinger successors.

The deal made the Feulner-Ratinger lineage the main one while the Feulner succession line becomes the caded branch for three hundred years.

With the last death of Corina Ester Feulner-Ratinger without any child and a dead husband. Lost to the sickness of lung disease the Feulner name overtook the once main branch.

You could easily get that point. The same thing in titles was applying to the Smith family in the same manner. The title for the family head was that of a Duke of Smithol-Eiserne.

Alternately, Smithol was the town and Eiserne was a composition of surrounding large lands of the dutchy in territorial aspect.

On his way to the atrium, Eren could see the fine portraiture of the Feulner family members all flaunting their status. Easy to see in the hair, the clothing, and even accessories.

Boris was sitting in the well-lit garden enclosed by the four walls. A piece of rattan furniture with chairs and even with sweets.

"Hi, Eren finally you showed up. I was wondering where you were gone. I bet you want to know about the song. It was seen by my manager, and he thought to record it. After hearing the circumstances, he wanted to take a share of profit for you. Oh, how rude. Come, sit down!"

Eren did take a seat as Boris passed him an empty teacup. He did ask what kind of tea he preferred as he had a wood box. Inside it where tea bags.

Eren had made up his mind to go with green tea from Japan. Boris at present had a tray of hot water and other tools on the metal tray.

Desserts went consistently well with tea or coffee. A discussion was all about to be about the song.

"Ahem, as I told before it was a pretty bad decision from my side to show the written song to my manager. Even our song composer and writer goaded me after appreciating the song."

"I did try dissuading them from using it. But they did agree to pay you the authors share of the cut when I informed them."

"And Verner wants to meet you. He is a manager of me and Hitch. That would take a ride to Paradis Record Nation." Boris told what to expect.

"What really?" he had never been to PRN main headquarters.

"Yes, really. And for once meet the writer behind our song composition. That includes our manager. Hitch would not be there since it is rather troublesome with her. Try the macaroons or the cream puffs."

"Speaking of the ride when are we leaving?"

"We still have half an hour. They are sending over a car to take us to downtown. It has been like that since ever." Boris attention was captured by a bird outside the window swinging along with the tree branch. With its wings fluttering it flew away.

"I’m currently more keen in this house. Where is the rest of your family?"

"Mom and dad with younger brother are away to a horse racing event. They will be gone for one and a half day."changing pose from the tiring of muscles Boris with his casually bored and relaxed mild tone responded.

"You have a younger brother? How old he is? I have told about my family, but you never have talked or mentioned yours."

"His name is Felix. He is currently in elementary school with thirteen years of age. I do apologize for not talking about my family, but I’m mostly am hush, hush about our family matters."

"Your family is rather important, and you are a celebrity so it is not hard to wrap the head around it. I wonder who was that female who led me here. Is she one of the mansion's staff?"

"Oh, Nora is one of the eight from the staff taking care of the property. Mom is the one to manage the household. That is the payments of the staff and other expenses. Dad run’s his company while mom also makes side earnings."

That sounded rather audacious, "Side earnings, what do you mean by that?"

"Well having three historic properties in your control is both a fortune and misfortune. Our family has this mansion, the castle and a villa at Karanes. When not inhabited by the family the properties are opened to tour guides and tourists. That helps supplement for extra income and upkeep of those properties."

Oh, Eren understood that model of business and land management. Wilhelmina a friend of mom was a fine example of that method.

She had inherited a five-floor building from her aunt in the Trost Town’s inner historic area inside the remains of the walls. She did pay for repairs and replastering of the outer faced wood timber building.

It did cost a fortune, but she turned the place into a rental property and a hostel for travelers. It was a well-done and executed idea. The income did allow for repairing of the backside of the property.

Today the emerald green and dark almost black wood beam building with the red clay tile roof was a profitable property. It supplemented her monetary with her income from work and the property.

Make a do with what you have. It was a situation like in Downtown Abbey when the building was opened for tourists for a payment.

Eren thought it was a good chance of opportunity. The Smith family did do the same thing.

That was their castle at the Smithol. Tourists were welcomed for payment to the historic landmark towering above the town.

There were many activities planned and to pull the visitors in the historic life of the castle. One could make a photoshoot in the time period proper costumes.

Or have a go in the castle's kitchen making a period meal. And trying the first hand in the metallurgy in the blacksmith house.

There were other activities and things to do. From exploring the gardens of the castle to the maze of floors accompanied by a guide.

There were also night stay quarters for guests to rent out in one of the original castle buildings. There were also other buildings managed in the town by the Smith family.

The Smith family had their fingers in a variety of pies in the diversified portfolio of business. Rental properties, banking, medical tech and instruments with other investment opportunities.

"I do get what you mean. Speaking of with will you join our club next year also."

"Yes, I will. You can take that cake if you want. Take anything you want."

"Not wanting to be rude or nosey. I marvel how you’re bedroom looks. You have seen mine, so…." Eren had a childish curiosity one as he had shown his personal abode to him.

He at least owed that to him in a childish manner Eren could tell in his head. Boris had that neutral poker face Eren already knew was foreseeing something. There were no clues.

"Okay, then come follow me since we are done with the desserts."

They were going out from the welcoming atrium toward the horseshoe staircase up to the second floor. The high and grand class staircase with stained glass details and elongated diamonds.

Opulent woodwork hallway and refined wallpaper. A carpet spanning the hallway with paintings from nature to human portraits.

Boris bedroom was a majestic one. A large bay window a double size four-poster bed that was without canopy draping. The bedhead was intricate carvings.

His bedroom was close to the presidential suite of a high-class hotel. A living area that served as a study with a bedroom next door and a private bathroom.

The bedroom had a big band poster of the duo. And a painting of the Feulner family in they're fine clothing with the two sons.

All the family members had the traditional and hereditary Feulner silver-blond hair. The only difference was his mom had blue while the rest had the pale yellow eyes.

The surprise was the author of the painting. The signature belonged to someone named E. Smith written in oil paint. There were music trophies and other personal belongings of Boris.

The room was definitely lived in from the arrangement of a messy magazine stack. Clothing rested in a sofa chair, earphones, an electronic piano with other things.

And an empty bottle of a glass mineral water. They did have to get to the first floor again as both of them were found by a butler who told them that a car was waiting for them.

That was the car that will take them to the PRN building.

"One thing I would like to ask if I could stay over your townhouse. Or would you like staying at my place?"

Hnnn, that is an opportunity. His place for sure as he responded on their way down the main staircase. "Sure, you can stay a night."

A dark black Mercedes-Benz CLA was waiting for them as both took back seat with a driver. The car was driving toward downtown.

The futuristic downtown of long spires and towering forests of high rises. They were crossing a road viaduct.

In the maze of high rise building was the elegant and futuristic Sonaris building. It was developed and constructed to look like an old curved string bow of a string instrument.

The base was a rounded pedestal at the bottom with five floors. The primary headquarters of the Paradis Record Nation with Paradis National Radio.

Under the umbrella of PNR was the Paradis Music Channel. Both companies inhabited the eighty-floor building with most of 56 % of building inhabited by PNR.

PRN took up the rest of the floors. The base of the building on the lower floor had a garage, there was an underground levels of four. Above the concrete then was the joint areas of restaurants, shops, and other facilities.

The building did house audio archives since the founding of radio as told. It was a watertight and climate-controlled vault underneath the ground in the rocky and clay soil.

It helped to keep the water and humidity out. The PRN & PNR as it was known had departments throughout the building. There were many from sound, audiovisual, editing, recording and other departments. And even an entire soundproof floor for music recording.

Including the music with audio, there were departments for makeup, costumes, visual effects, props and so on.

Both companies did collaborate on the projects. And providing services to others from their offers.

The black car came halting in front of the office entry. There was also the second public entrance. The interior was a spotless and ageless sci-fi futuristic.

Colored led lights, stone, and smooth surfaces. Boris did take the lead taking him across the security point to the elevator lobby.

Six elevator cars were servicing the building. They were riding up to the sixty-second floor. With the familiar ding of thousand elevator rides, the metallic box came to halt.

The double doors slid inside opening up to a lobby area. The floor from Boris as he picked up was a conference and meeting floor.

In those conference and meeting rooms, the things were cleared up, decided and even signed. Since it was the area of meetings, the floor had it own receptionist table.

One could ask and inquire about meetings or even a person location from the well-gromed receptionist.

Boris directly approached the table of a male sitting at the table behind the clear glass doors.

"Hello, Nigel. We have arranged a meeting at four. It was a meeting room number five as messaged by the manager. Do you have a confirmation for that meeting?"

"Hi, Boris. Congrats on the new album coming. Let me see in the internal memos. Ah, let’s see. Oh, there is a meeting arranged for four a clock directly to room five." the polite male receptionist gave a smile to Eren.

"Thanks, Nigel. We should be going?" Boris with a look encouraged Eren to follow him inside the hallway from the receiving area.

It was clear futurism was an inspiration. It had a feel of Stargate Atlantis city hallways or flare of Tron. Mostly the light fixtures that made feel wonderment and interested in the surroundings.

It seemed that the futurism was applied for the entire building. The furniture and fixtures. Boris walked to the double metallic-looking doors with glass windows and slid a hand over a sensor that opened the doors automatically.

They could be opened by humans in case of electric shortage or blackout. Behind the door was a meeting room of an oval meeting table. On one side there were windows with outside scenery of the neighboring highrise constructions.

The stainless steel and glass buildings soared in the skies. It was a remarkable sight as he took a seat with Boris. Boris seemed to have been used to this.

"Excuse me. Sorry for being a bit late." an Asian man walked inside with an electronic tablet in his hand. There was a folder beneath it.

"This is Verner Kengo a manager of me and Hitch. Tamura this is Eren Yeager the author of the horse song. What did you ask him to come here for?" Boris introduced with the handsome and lean male. He was a dapper one and a peak fitness example.

He had been a dancer and an acrobatic gymnast as latter retold by Boris. Dance and gymnastics where a fitness activity of muscles.

Dancing be it ballet, or ballroom one was a substantial activity requiring muscles. It was comparable to the gym. Eren had the first-hand experience and senses visiting a dance studio.

It was straining of muscles; pain with soars and sweat. Hours upon hours of dancing and perfecting the feet movements made him lose weight. That even he was surprised.

"There is another person joining us. He seems has finally decided to arrive." Tamura saw the doors open as a male dressed in denim jeans and a hoodie walked inside.

Eren’s eye was wide as saucers seeing Marlo Freudenberg. The dark-haired male seemed to be surprised as same.

"Looks like you know each other. But I wonder what connects you? Marlo is our composer for the duo of Boriscrats. He composes and arranges songs for them as a part of the team."

"Marlo works in the same bakery as Eren. That’s how they know each other Kengo." Boris told as the trio was at the table.

"That’s great. But first I want to give Eren an agreement of profit for his written song. And see if he would not mind writing other songs for Boriscrats after a convincing."

"WHAT! Me writing songs for Boriscrats. Call me daft and crazy."

That was insanity; this was beyond what he had imagined. It was just a song he wrote in his creative writing class.

He did write songs on his typewriter with other written works when he was inspired on his father's old typewriter. But this took the cake.

Maybe, maybe not. Shit, this was hard. First, he should get and clear his earnings from the song he wrote, then he can deal with the rest.

"I recommend first getting ready with the first thing, then we can go to the second agenda."

"Sure. For this case, I brought over a contract you can read over. Here!" he passed him the two-page document.

It was easy to read all over. In the offer page, the percentage share was empty.

"The percentage can be written upon the empty line. I offer a percentage of 25 percent. How about it? That depends on the song's popularity."

"That’s fine by me." Eren had read all of the text from top to bottom with nothing suspicious. He filled inside the percent of shares and wrote upon the two copies with his signature.

That was definitely frustrating. The agreement just to send samples before he could be added as a songwriter to Boriscrats. Eren could chill on the way back to his townhouse before stoping at the mansion.

Today had strung him up like a flag on a pole. Then Boris was staying for a night at his place. If he plays his cards right, he could have hot and passionate sex.

Eren was cooking today mashed creamy potatoes. Mixed in was herbs of basil and dill. It did come with sauteed chopped up a lemon and spice veggie mix. Paprika, broccoli, tomatoes, cabbage, cauliflower, courgettes with tomatoes. And ice cream dessert after.

Meantime, Boris was exploring his townhouse as Eren let him look around. He had compliments about the house. Just like Eren’s townhouse had pool Boris had one in his mansion.

It was a vintage tiled one made in the style of an Art Nuveau and Tiffany in the tile work and mosaics. The surface was a specially molded one and textured.

Eren was embarrassed hearing complimentary words from his favorite musician about the food. Time did seem to fly as they entertained themselves in the living room and on the top of the roof with drinks.

Since it was well into the spring, it was nice being outside in the warm evening. Plus the slight wind felt nice on the skin.

The sun was sinking in the purplish foam clouds. Lurid reds and yellows dying the building in the mellow tones. A plane in the skies with a tail trail behind it.

Both of them decided to go for a swim. The swimming pool at the basement was a dark green-veined marble, green calcite, with matching verdite with green malachite set frames.

And half-cut wall classical Ionic columns of black marble with gold tops. There was an arch at the end with a statue. At the feet was a basin from which flowed water into the pool.

It was decorated by gilded shells and plants making a statement. Above the alcove of the statue was a stained-glass skylight.

Boris was eye candy with a surprise. Under the clothing were a fit and muscular body. Lean one with not too much fat.

The finest example of a swimmers body. And those bright neon yellow, and bright mauve tiger-striped swim trunks. Yummy, that was one honking ass. They accented his bum to the finest detail.

And by how things unfolded Boris definitely was aware of the Eren’s sexual flirtation. Brush over the ass, close to tights, etc. But he had enough those touches and enticing touches.

As Eren tried to swim past him in pretentious defeat his hand was grabbed and pulled to the silver-haired male's crotch. There was activity downstairs.

"If you are interested then how about a go instead of hiding in the bushes." Boris pulled him toward the half-circle stairs facing the fountain.

There was a massive lump of ridiculous proportions in Boris swimwear. How the hell he managed to hide that thing. He must be wearing fitting underwear to his body.

Eren with eager desire hooked his finger in the elastic waistband. The yank and the cock came out. Wow, his cock was a huge one. Twelve and a half inches almost cartoony with that big and thick girth.

The dick head was a bell-shaped and pink crown. Those babby makers were huge. Goose egg ones that Eren would like to bathe in his tongue even if they were filled with potent juice.

He was nuts for those nuts as he had his lips around the stalk first. It did something he did not expect at all that cool poker face was fogged by sensual extasy and moans.

There was a high tone of the pitch as Erens pink lips wrapped around that dick. It had a neat bead of precum. It was so gratifying having his mouth around Boris dick.

Eren was sloppy with his tongue work to lube the dick up with spit. Wanking that flesh of the piece up and down over the engorged flesh while sucking eagerly on the dick feeding the precum Eren was rock hard.

Eren loved to have that hot dog slap against his face. It was warm and pulsed with the heartbeat. It was thick, it had a length and from it flowed a delicious and sweet clear syrupy precum.

It was coming out like trough a straw. Suck, suck and swallow followed by euphoria. And then once again on the repeat.

Eren relaxed his throat trying to do the impossible. The licking underside of the dicks head sure made Boris vocalize in hissing trough teeth.

It was a determination and stubbornness as he deep throated the dick. Eren had a deep and direct control over his gag reflex as the cock went past his lips.

Boris had the same silver-white patch and it was wondrous to behold. It was worming down his throat by millimeters. Relax, relax that was a mantra in his head.

Huh, Eren was stupified and confused. At that time the realization dawned upon him. He was at the base of Boris dick. Woah, Woah he had done it.

It was time to pull since he felt a bit light-headed. But the sword swallowing was too much to Boris who came like a hose. Shot after a shot as Eren tried to swallow. Tried.

Ahhhh, came a sound of a bellowing shout. Eren ultimately got off the dick with hand on his head.

Splash, the cum hit his face as his face was coated in sperm. It was a sperm geyser as he coated his face. Eren’s face looked like he had a white clear goop all over his face.

Boris did apologize as Eren did tell him to shut it after clearing his mouth. The cum was all over his face and leaking from a corner of his lips.

Eren did use the towel to clean up, and at the same time, he had a lube vial with him. He wanted to ride that beast tight inside his pucker hole.

With Eren on the floor with his ass up and spread, he did not need an invitation to Boris. Oh, God, it felt nice and tingling feeling that big head come to rest against his gates.

The ring under the pressure gave up with the slick cock head piercing trough. There was a bit of slight pain as the ass ring muscle was opened.

Eren was spilling raunchy words to plow, fuck, and ram into his asshole. As the cock snugly slid inside his anus. It was filling and jamming him like a ballon or stuffing.

Ohhh, went Boris having that span embedded inside the brunette beneath him. Boris moved as Eren had his hands on the silver-haired male's buttocks cheeks.

That hands moved with the male's cock penetrating him for a maximum of sexual impact. It felt so indescribable to feel those flesh mounds rise and flatten under his palms.

Boris had a nice butt, equal squared one and light-toned from the natural skin. Ugh, ugh. Boris was pumping in his velvet tunnel sending pleasure of flesh to Eren.

A sheen of sweat and the dancing of pool lights dancing upon the painted skies of clouds was in the green eyes. And that distorted face of extasy that he was seeing for the first time.

The marble slabs beneath him felt so good, not to mention the warmth of the other body above him. In the walls of the pool bounced the clear moans and groans of the two males.

That giant penis was making him weak in the mental resistance. It was like an ax trough wood. He will be unable to endure or hold himself from tipping lege.

That huge and broad dick head was squishing his prostate to a delirium. An itch that you want to scratch but can't reach.

Somehow they had changed a pose. Eren with his lower chest bent and open legs as Boris was above him with both arms on each side of his head.

It was a sexual well drilling of a piston. Eren could clearly see the outline of the behemoth inside him sowing up with each plunge and fading when retreating out.

A drip of sweat landed upon his skin from the energic fucking from the blond-haired guy. His cunt was ravaged he could feel it coming.

Eren’s legs bound around Boris waist as he was holding for his dear life. Fuck, fuck, fuck was all he thought as Eren painted his abdomen white.

He had one admission that Boris was a heavy cummer. He flooded him so richly and with such a potent load that he could feel his skin rise.

It felt like he was inflated and all the nooks and crannies inside him were filled up.

This somehow was a wonderful day. He will be making twenty-five percent from their song and gets royally filled up like a cream puff.

That could not be better than anything else.


End file.
